The Voice and the Vessel
by abomb30
Summary: Robin and the Shepherds are tasked with protecting Tiki as she undertakes a ritual to restore her power. After Robin gets to meet her properly, he finds himself developing some inappropriate feelings. After all, a common man can't fall in love with the Voice of the Divine Dragon. Right? (Cover Art by the incomparable ScruffyTurtles)
1. Chapter 1

"Robin, do you know how much further it is to the Divine Dragon Grounds?" I stopped and turned to look at Chrom.

"No, sorry. Say'ri only said it was in this direction."

"Well, as much as I enjoy walking, I'd like to get there soon. Did she explain to you why we're headed there? I didn't get the full story." We both resumed walking.

"According to her, Tiki is performing some sort of ritual that will give her back some measure of power she lost while she was asleep. We're to protect her while she does it. Risen have been sighted in the area, so I imagine they won't want to let her finish."

"I suspect you're right. But it's no matter, we'll just put our best soldiers around her and keep her safe."

"That was my plan. Not my most intricate strategy, but if we're to weather a storm, we don't need to be much more than a wall." We continued in silence for a short while until we came upon a clearing. Chrom motioned.

"This must be the place. See? There's the Voice ahead. Do you think we should call out?"

"No. I expect she's deep in a trance. Even if we tried, I doubt we could rouse her. Also, it's not polite to disturb a lady while she's asleep." Chrom gave a short laugh.

"That's true enough. Let's gather the Shepherds and set ourselves up."

"Indeed." Chrom and I passed word around of the plan. I had our strongest soldiers pair up and form a defensive ring around the meditating woman. Every so often I stole a glance her way just to ensure that she was still there, still not conscious of her surroundings, and that somehow no Risen had slipped in behind us.

At some point during one of my repeated glances, I happened to linger on her for a moment longer and it occurred to me that she was a strikingly beautiful woman. I shook that thought out of my head. She was the Voice. That wasn't an appropriate thought to have about the Voice. Also I was trying to plan a battle. Inappropriate thoughts later, immediate battle plan now.

I checked the ranks around me. It wasn't the most subtle or clever set up, but I figured it would be the most effective. Heavily armored units in the front, mages and archers in the rear, and our few fliers patrolling the skies. Fortunately for us, Cherche was enough of a terror on her own that we didn't need a large aerial contingent. For a brief moment I thought I had left a gap in the front line until I realized it was Kellam's position and I had just missed him. I breathed a sigh of relief and took one more look at the woman we were tasked to protect. She was still there, still meditating, and still undisturbed by any mysteriously invisible Risen. Cordelia landed in front of me, breaking my reverie.

"Robin, we've spotted Risen coming from the east, west, and south. They should be in visible range within the next minute."

"Good job. Get back up there and see if you can intercept any of the vanguard. We'll be right here behind you."

"As you command." She lifted back off and rejoined our fliers. They formed up and flew south. As I followed their progress I saw the first of the Risen who were on approach. Cherche hit a Risen flier so hard with her axe it went flying off its mount completely before falling to the ground in two pieces. Sumia lunged at another, missed the Risen, but hit the undead mount it was flying. Mount and rider went tumbling out of the sky and crashed onto what I saw was one of the frontrunners of the ground force. When that happened it apparently was enough to cause the rest of the Risen army to charge forward. I breathed a silent prayer of thanks to Naga that the Risen were completely unintelligent. "Don't recklessly charge the entrenched defending army" is one of the very first lessons one learns when reading any book on the most rudimentary military tactics. I held up a hand to stop our mages and archers from firing off.

"Wait for my signal." I saw the Risen begin to approach from the east and west as well. They were lagging behind the army to the south which was even better. If they were smart they would have attacked us from all sides simultaneously so that we couldn't concentrate our attention in any one direction. But they weren't smart. They were literally brainless. And that made my life a lot easier. The frontrunners came into range as the bodies of their airborne comrades fell and dissolved.

"Fire!" The air whipped around, boiled, and crackled as magic started flying. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up as a familiar slimy feeling washed over my back. Tharja, despite my orders to set herself up near Frederick, must have been right behind me casting her dark magic. It worked out anyway as the bolt of magical energy smashed into a Risen soldier and carved a hole large enough to fit my head through its abdomen. It collapsed and began to dissolve. I saw some Risen go down either on fire or full of arrows. I pulled out my tome and sent out a bolt of lighting at the nearest one. It cried in pain and sank to the ground. The other Risen, undeterred, charged mindlessly forward. The Shepherds didn't even need my signal to raise their weapons in defense.

The first of the mass of Risen crashed into the defensive wall we had set up. The Shepherds were disciplined and professional, and they repelled the Risen easily. Once again I thought I saw a hole in the front line, and once again I realized it was just Kellam after I noticed the two Risen that were dissolving away after being attacked from seemingly nowhere. I looked up to check the skies and saw that Cherche was, as ever, carving a wide swath through the enemy. I was, for a brief moment, distracted by how majestic a sight Cherche was in action. I was snapped out of my distraction by a shout from Stahl. I looked back down and saw that a Risen had slipped by him and was only a few feet from me. I reflexively brought up my hand to send a bolt of lightning at it, but I realized that it was too close and I wouldn't get it off in time. I braced myself for the incoming hit.

The hit did not come. Instead, the Risen was picked up off its feet and thrown backwards. Meanwhile, my skin felt like it was trying to fly in the opposite direction from the Risen. Oh, right, Tharja was still behind me. I nodded to her in thanks and she gave me one of her disturbing grins. I shook my head. How could I be that stupid, getting distracted like that? I started kicking myself mentally. The middle of a battle was not the time to gawk. Especially not at a married woman. As I stood up, I looked around at the battle. The lines were holding against the tide of Risen. I saw a few more Risen fall from the sky and I suddenly heard a cry to my left. I looked over and saw that the lines were beginning to falter. It looked like Sully had gotten knocked off her horse. Lissa was there, staff in hand to treat Sully's wounds,, but it left Virion without a defender and there was a Risen bearing down on him. Sully was trying to get herself back up, but I saw that she wouldn't be able to do so in time. Virion began to back away as fast as he could while he pulled an arrow out to try to kill the Risen. I took off in their direction, spell book in hand as I began channeling the necessary energies. Virion fired his arrow, but in his panic he missed. Sully tried to swing at its legs, but she couldn't get any force behind her lance because she was still on the ground. A second Risen began rushing towards the hole in the lines. Then a third, and a fourth. The Risen seemed to have realized that there was a gap they could exploit, and many of them started turning away from their individual fights to force their way through.

I let loose with a bolt of lightning and hit the Risen trying to kill my archer. It fell and began to boil away. Virion signaled his thanks to me but I pointed towards the exposed part of our line. He looked over and blanched at the sight of the oncoming Risen. Sully was back on her feet and looked like she was alright, but then she noticed the Risen as well and started hastily trying to fill the hole. It was too late. Even if she managed to get back into position, she could never hold off the dozen or so Risen that were about to pour in. I desperately yelled for as many people as could hear me to counter their oncoming attack. As far as I could tell, only the people to the immediate right and left of Sully's position were able to refocus their attention. Virion was there, Tharja was, of course, right with me, and Ricken looked like he would be able to help, but the six of us were facing down twice our number.

As the Risen reached the weak spot in our line, I heard someone above me yell out my name. My head snapped upwards and I saw that it was Sumia who had called out to me because she was frantically pointing towards where Tiki was meditating. I looked over and saw that one of the aerial Risen had slipped past our fliers and was headed straight for the unaware woman. I made a break towards her while I breathed a silent prayer that the others would be able to hold the line without me. I didn't think I was going to make it in time. Tiki was still in a trance so I didn't think yelling out to her would do me any good.

I did it anyway.

It didn't do me any good.

The Risen was mounted, so it was faster than me. I flung a bolt of lightning at it in desperation. I missed. The Risen swung its ax at the Voice as I shouted in dismay. I had failed. We were going to lose her. She was going to be killed because I hadn't planned things out well enough. I kept running towards her, hoping against hope that I would somehow be able to do something just by being closer, even though I knew it was in vain.

By some miracle I was sure I'd never understand, the Risen only struck her with a glancing blow. It knocked her to the ground, but she didn't appear to be bleeding. She didn't stir. I hoped that was because she was still deep in her trance and not something much worse. The Risen began to circle around for another attack. I shot another bolt of lightning but missed again. The Risen, and it's deadly weapon, began a second descent. I exercised the last option I felt I had available to me. I dropped my tome just to shed the slight extra weight and leapt forward to interpose my own body between Tiki and her would-be killer. I had to hope that, no matter what happened to me, someone would kill this Risen before it could attack again. As I flew through the air, I saw the ax flash for a brief moment. I felt a sharp pain run up my left side. I didn't need to look to know what caused it. I felt a sharp pain run up my right side as I collided with the ground. I felt my consciousness begin to fade, and I managed to have one coherent thought before I blacked out.

 _At least if the ax is stuck in me it can't be used on her._

 **Welcome to a new, actually multi-part thing I've been working on. The astute observer/FE:A enthusiast will notice that the dialogue in the leadup to this battle bears precious little resemblance to the actual dialogue from Paralogue 17 of the game. I know. That's on purpose. This isn't going to just be a retelling of the game, even though it should follow the story somewhat closely.**


	2. Chapter 2

Consciousness brought with it a wave of pain. I tried to open my eyes, failed, tried again, failed again, and finally succeeded on the third attempt. Then I was forced to blink several times to get used to the light. It probably took me a full minute to get my eyes open all the way. One thought was in my head while I tried to regain my eyesight.

 _Is Tiki alive?_ _Did I manage to save her?_

Once my eyes had readjusted to the light, I looked around. There were three worried-looking women kneeling over me. Some absurd and shameful part of me had a thought that was something like _hey, I could get used to this_ , but I beat it away before it could take root. The thought that sprang up in its place was What a ridiculous idea to have. I glanced around at them.

The first was Lissa. She was on my left side, staff in hand, concentrating on what I assumed was my injury. The second was Tharja. She was looking straight down at me. Her eyes were hidden by her hair, but the rest of her face betrayed that she was either angry, concerned, or both. When I recognized the third woman I breathed a sigh of relief. It was Tiki. She was alive. She was also the first one to speak to me.

"Ah, good, you are awake." At that, Lissa looked up from whatever spot she was concentrating on.

"Oh thank goodness. I got worried for a second. I got here right away, but there was an ax stuck in your side so I wasn't sure if I'd be able to heal you or not. But if you're awake that means I did."

"Well thank you for that. My side still hurts, though."

"Yeah, about that...umm...here." She handed me what looked like a knitting needle.

"What's this for?"

"Bite down on it."

"Why?"

"Umm...please don't be mad."

"Huh?"

"The uhh...the ax is still in you. I need to pull it out."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Please please please don't be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Umm...because I'm going to put you in a lot of pain?"

"That's not your fault."

"But I still have to do it and I don't want to hurt you."

"I think we can blame the Risen for this, not you." I realized I hadn't actually looked at my injured side. I leaned over and felt a pain shoot up my left side as I saw that yes, there was an ax buried into me right below my ribs.

"Lissa, please just take it out and don't worry about how much it will hurt."

"Umm...okay. Bite down on the needle." I did. She looked nervous, maybe even scared. She motioned to Tharja. "Come help me with this. I need you to press down right on the cut as soon as I get it out." Tharja looked unhappy but she moved without protest. Whatever she might say, I knew Tharja was concerned for my well-being. Lissa handed Tharja a strip of cloth. Vaguely I realized that it was a part of her dress. I wanted to protest and tell her not to damage her dress on my account, but I was biting down on the knitting needle. Before I could remove it to speak she mouthed a simple "I'm sorry," set herself, and pulled the ax right out of me.

The pain was instant and immense. It felt like someone had set me on fire. My back bowed as I struggled to not flail around. I started to scream and realized that preventing that was the reason I was biting on a metal rod. I still screamed, but it was muffled by my clenched teeth. My eyes blurred with tears. I felt Tharja press the cloth against me and then I felt the weight of Lissa's staff press against me as well. I saw a new silhouette above me but I couldn't tell who it was through the mass of tears. My vision darkened momentarily and I thought I might lose consciousness again, but I somehow managed to avoid doing so. I felt someone grab my right hand and give it a gentle squeeze. I squeezed back, though I was much less gentle about it. To my surprise, whoever it was didn't pull their hand away, they just gripped more firmly. It was a welcome, if slight, distraction from the pain. I felt my back straighten out as I sagged back to the ground.

After what felt like an eternity the pain began to subside. I was able to begin blinking away the tears as the fire became more like a dull smolder. I realized that the silhouette I had seen above me was Chrom. He looked just as worried as everyone else. I spat out the needle. It landed on my neck and slid down onto the ground. My breathing was ragged, so I took a few moments to try to even it out. Once I had it under control, I looked up at Chrom.

"How long was I out?"

"Oh, not long. Maybe a couple of minutes. You did miss the end of the battle, though. Cherche faced down the Risen leader on her own and defeated it like she was facing a training dummy. What about you? Are you alright?"

"I think so." The pain was fading. There was still an ache, but it felt like there wasn't a hole in my side anymore. I looked to my left, but there was no one there. Tharja had vanished again and Lissa was nowhere in sight. "Wait a minute, the lines were about to be breached when I left them. What happened?" I heard Sully's voice from behind me.

"We held our ground, thanks to this guy here." I heard a timid voice from the same direction.

"He isn't facing us, you know. He can't see who you're talking about." He was right, I couldn't. But I did recognize his voice.

"Kellam, is that you? Did you fill the gap and I just missed it again?"

"Yeah. I was trying to let you know that I was there, but it was pretty chaotic."

"I'm sorry I didn't see you, Kellam. I want you to know that you are the hero of the hour."

"I think you're exaggerating. I'm just doing my job." I heard a clang and Sully's voice.

"Nah, you did good. Come with me and I'll get you some drinks." He started to protest as their voices faded. I looked back up at Chrom.

"The Risen that slipped past us nearly missed it's attack. I can't believe how fortunate that was."

"It wasn't fortune, it was me." I recognized Tharja's voice from, of course, behind me. She must have hexed it to make it miss.

"Did you kill it too?"

"Yes."

"Good job."

"Hmph. You're welcome." She was happier than she sounded, I could tell.

"Wait, what happened to Lissa? She was just here." Chrom pointed off to my left.

"She's over there. She seemed upset, so I was going to go check on her as soon as I made sure you were alright."

"I'll do it. I think it's because of me anyway. Go make sure everyone else is unhurt and that there are no Risen still around."

"I don't know, she's my sister."

"I know, but like I said, I think she's upset because of me, so I should go fix it."

"Maybe you're right. It might be easier for you than me anyway."

"I don't know about that, but it's my fault." Chrom nodded and left to join the other Shepherds. I thought I was alone until I realized that I was still holding someone's hand and I hadn't bothered to look over that way yet to see who it was. I did.

It was Tiki. She had been there when I woke up, of course, but I hadn't expected that she would do something like this. It wasn't as though we knew each other; we had only met briefly once before. This was a more familiar act than I would normally expect. She noticed that I was looking at her.

"I hear I have you to thank for saving my life."

"I wouldn't go that far. You just heard that it was Tharja who killed the Risen that was trying to kill you."

"Yes, but it was your plan that protected me. And you took a blow intended for me."

"That's true. We were here to protect you, so I wanted to make sure I did."

"You certainly did that, even though it might have cost you your life."

"I don't know, I probably just assumed Lissa would save me if anything happened. Hard to say what I was thinking in the heat of the moment."

"Regardless, you saved me, and for that you have my deepest gratitude."

"You're welcome, then. And thank you for this." I brought my right hand up to indicate what I was talking about.

"Of course. You saved my life. The least I can do is help you endure the pain you suffered on my behalf."

"It definitely helped. I know I squeezed pretty hard, so I'm sorry if I hurt you." I tried to smile, but I wasn't sure if it would look like one or not. I was still in a fair amount of pain so it might have looked more like a grimace. Whatever it looked like, I apparently got the point across because she smiled back at me.

"You did not. And even if you had, it would be little compared to what you were going through."

"Again, thank you. I don't know what else to say. Oh, except maybe to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

"Do you think you could help me up? I can't just lie down like this all day." She laughed gently. It was strangely soothing. She stood up and helped me to my feet. I stumbled a little but recovered and grabbed my injured side. It was still sore. I expected it would remain so for some time. I looked over at Tiki. She was a little shorter than me. It was odd to think. Maybe I expected someone so dignified and revered to be larger than life, but she wasn't. She was just a normal-sized woman. Maybe even a little on the shorter side. Standing as close as I was to her made the thought I had before the battle started return. She was a beautiful woman. I beat it away again. That was still not an appropriate thought to have about the Voice. "Thank you."

"Of course."

"You didn't get hurt, did you? By the Risen, I mean."

"No. I was still meditating so I did not feel any pain, and there was no serious injury when I awoke. I was a little sore, but nothing beyond that."

"Thank goodness. I got so worried when you got attacked. I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you for your concern. I will be fine."

"Good. Now I have to go check on Lissa-" I went to use my right hand to motion towards where Lissa was sitting and I realized I was still holding Tiki's hand. I pulled it away and felt my cheeks start to flush. "Sorry." To my surprise, she looked a little embarrassed too.

"It's alright. I should go and speak to Chrom and the others."

"Right. Uh, have fun with that. I'll, uh, see you later."

"Of course." She turned and walked away. As I watched her go I realized that I was unconsciously rubbing the back of my head. I stopped. I wasn't sure what was so embarrassing about that. It was just accidentally holding hands. With the Voice. Who was a beautiful woman—no. Not appropriate. It wasn't going to happen. I forced the idea out of my mind once again and walked over to Lissa. She had, for some reason, been left alone by the rest of the Shepherds. I figured that Maribelle must have been busy tending to everyone else or she would have been here. I sat down next to the distressed young woman.

"Hey." She sniffled a couple of times.

"Hi Robin. You're not mad at me, right?" I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course not. It told you that already. It's not your fault I got an ax stuck in me."

"I know, but I still had to put you through a lot of pain. You should have seen how you looked when I did it."

"I can imagine."

"I don't know if you can. The look on your face was so awful and I—I—" she started to choke up. I moved my hand from her shoulder to her far shoulder and pulled her in next to me.

"Just let it out. It's fine." She leaned her head against my shoulder and cried softly for a minute or two. "Better?" She sniffled again.

"Not really."

"You could try putting a frog down my coat if you think it would help." That drew a short laugh.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"No." Her troubled look returned.

"I...I thought you were going to die."

"But I didn't. Because you saved me."

"But I still thought you were. I was scared."

"I know. But I'm right here." I gave her a squeeze. "See? Couldn't do that if I were dead."

"But you were out cold and there was an ax in you! I know my staff worked, but if I hadn't been there right away I don't know if I could have saved you! You almost _died_ , Robin. Don't you understand that? You need to take this more seriously! We—I—almost lost you. Don't you—don't you get that?" Her voice was raised almost to a shout. She looked up at me and her eyes were wet.

Oh. So this was the real reason she was so upset. It wasn't because she had to inflict pain on me after all. I shifted positions so I could give her a more proper hug. She lost her composure entirely and started crying into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Lissa. I'm sorry I scared you." It took her a few seconds to stop sobbing.

"You're so...so stupid sometimes. Jumping in front of an ax like that. Didn't even block it. Just let it hit you."

"I know. Didn't have a sword on me. And I missed my magic attacks because I was on the run."

"Then wear armor if you're gonna start letting people hit you. Stupid." She hugged me a little tighter. It made my recently-healed side hurt, but I didn't care.

"Okay, I will."

"Good. You'd better."

"Only because you asked."

"Good."

"I love you, you know."

"Of course I know."

"Good." I gave her another squeeze.

"I love you too. Even if you're stupid."

"Good." We broke off the hug and sat next to each other in silence for a bit. "We should probably get back to the others at some point."

"I know. And I'm feeling better now. Thanks."

"I'm glad to hear that. Hey, you want to hear about why we almost lost?"

"What?"

"The story about why the ranks almost collapsed and the way that one Risen got past us. Do you want to hear why it happened?"

"Wait, was it your fault?"

"It was."

"Then you totally have to tell me. Is it gonna make me call you stupid again?"

"Probably."

"Then you _definitely_ have to tell me."

"I will, when we set up camp tonight. Sound good?"

"Yep. Let's go find Chrom." We stood up together and walked over to where I could see the Shepherds gathered in the distance. I kept my arm around Lissa's shoulder as we walked just to reassure her that I was still there.

The Shepherds were all milling around, talking to one another, or working on their weapons or armor. It appeared that everyone was alright. I didn't see anyone who looked like they had a major injury and no one was missing. A few of them shouted greetings to me as we walked by. Tharja, in a startling change from the norm, was by herself away from the group rather than stalking me. She saw me with Lissa and glared at us. Tiki, I saw, was engaged in a conversation with Lucina. As we walked past them, she looked over to me and smiled. It sent a small jolt through me like I'd hit myself with a lightning bolt. I smiled back and pushed aside that still-inappropriate feeling. We found Chrom not long after. He grinned at me and handed me my tome.

"Found this on the ground after the battle. Figured you'd want it back."

"Thanks." I took it from him and stuffed it into its usual spot in my coat pocket. "Dropped it to get more speed."

"I'm not sure a book is heavy enough to really weigh you down."

"Probably not. I wasn't really thinking very hard at the time."

"I can tell." He looked over at Lissa and his expression became more serious. "Are you alright, Lissa?" She nodded.

"Yep. I told off Robin for being stupid, so I feel better now." Chrom laughed.

"I'm glad to hear that. He could use a reality check sometimes."

"You too, Chrom?"

"Maybe if you'd thought harder you would have avoided taking an ax to the stomach." He grinned again, but briefly. "But seriously, I'm glad you're well. We can't afford to lose you."

"Me too. And you can thank Lissa for that."

"You can thank me for a lot more than that." Chrom laughed and I joined him. It made me grip my side in pain.

"Oops. Maybe I shouldn't be laughing just yet." They both looked concerned, but I waved them off. "I'm fine, just a little sore. On a more serious note, we should be going. This was a productive detour, but we still have a war to fight and I want to head north. We need to reach Walhart and end this." Chrom nodded and took on a more serious expression.

"I agree. We'll head back to the path we were originally on before we came hear and make for Walhart's castle. It should be about four days' march at our normal pace. We've broken Yenfay's ranks, so we should have a clear path between here and there."

"Indeed. We're going to do this, Chrom. For the sake of Rosanne, Chon'sin, and every other nation under Walhart's heel."

"Yes, we are." He turned away from me towards the main body of the army and raised his voice. "Shepherds, to me! We make north, for Walhart's castle and an end to this war!"

 **Is their initial meeting a bit cliche? Yeah probably. Do I care? No. And now it's clear where we are in the plot. That is to say, as soon as it's possible to access Paralogue 17.**


	3. Chapter 3

We made it about as far as the Demon's Ingle as night fell. As the mountain loomed above us Chrom and I stopped to look at it for a minute. I turned to him as we started walking again.

"I hope we never have to fight in there again." He nodded.

"I agree. That was probably the worst battlefield I've ever been on. I was more worried about the fire than the enemy."

"I know it was my idea to fight there, and I stand by that decision, but it was an awful experience."

"Indeed. That reminds me, since we went right from there to the Mila Tree without much of a break, have you been able to speak to Say'ri yet? I know how awful it feels to lose a sibling so I thought we should check on her, but I don't think it's appropriate for me to ask since we've never really spoken before." I shook my head.

"I tried once, but she didn't want to talk about it. I get the impression she's the kind of person to keep her own counsel."

"You may be right. Is there anyone who could talk to her? Is she on friendly terms with anyone in the army?"

"I know she acted as Tiki's bodyguard, but other than that I don't know of anyone."

"Then maybe you should try talking to Tiki," he said with a grin. "After all, you seem to be on good enough terms with her."

"What do you mean? I've only talked to her maybe twice before. I can ask her, but it's not like we're good friends."

"Of course not. And I'm sure it was just a coincidence that when I saw the two of you before you were holding hands."

"Chrom, she was helping me get through the pain of a serious wound. We don't have any sort of special relationship." I felt my face heat up.

"No, I'm sure you don't. But since I'm sure your wound is still bothering you, you should probably go and find her. You might still need help."

"...Fine. I'll go talk to her." I turned to walk away. Chrom was still grinning smugly. Unless it was genuine. I wasn't sure, and I didn't care. I just didn't want him to see me get even more embarrassed. Over my shoulder I heard him tell me that he was going to call a halt and have people start setting up camp for the night. I didn't acknowledge him.

I started wandering around. As I did my mind started racing. Why was I getting so embarrassed at Chrom's words? She and I didn't have any special relationship. That was true. Sure, I thought she was an attractive woman, but I was allowed to think that. We were both adults. Her much more so than me, but still. And it wasn't as if things were going to go anywhere between us. She was the Voice of Naga, and I was essentially a commoner. And she was the Voice of Naga. There was no way she had the inclination towards romance. And what did I really know about her anyway? I knew that she was attractive. I knew that she was a dragon. I also knew that she was the kind of person who would see a relative stranger in pain and sit with him and help him overcome it. So she was, at least, compassionate. But other than that, I knew very little about her. It didn't even matter, because again, she was the Voice. Even if she did want to be with someone, it wouldn't be me. There was no point it letting my feelings get away from me. It wouldn't work out. It hadn't before, and it wouldn't this time.

I realized I had stopped paying attention to my surroundings, so I stopped walking and looked around me. I didn't see anyone in my immediate area, mostly because it was getting too dark to see properly. The camp was already set up, judging by the scattered lights of campfires and the silhouettes of tents around me. Had I even passed anyone? Did I even know where I was going? No. How long had I been lost in thought? The sun had been setting when we stopped walking, but now it was almost entirely below the horizon. Stupid. I was wandering around for a reason but I had let myself get distracted again. I sighed and looked up at the sky. It wouldn't get me back on track, but I needed to clear the fog out from my head and get refocused. It was a clear night, which was nice. It was also starting to get a bit chilly, so I was glad I still had my cloak on.

"The stars are lovely tonight, are they not?" My head snapped to the source of the voice on my right. It was too dark to see, but from the voice I could tell that it was Tiki. Had she been there the whole time or had she just walked up? How long had I been staring at the sky?

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah, they are." She walked up next to me and looked up, so I did too.

"I've heard it said that when they die, people become stars. I like to imagine that each new star I see is one of the friends I've made watching over me." She sounded a bit sad, which was understandable.

"That sounds like a wonderful way to remember them."

"I do not know about that, because some days it certainly feels like those I've lost are as innumerable as the stars themselves." She sounded even sadder. _Good job, Robin._

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." my voice trailed off.

"No, you have no need to apologize. I'm the one dwelling on departed friends."

"Can you tell me about any of them? I imagine that you've got plenty of stories given how long you've been alive." I thought I heard a chuckle. I looked over at her.

"You know Robin, it isn't polite to comment on a woman's age." I wished I could sink into the ground.

"Oh. I'm...I'm sorry." I started staring at my feet. Really getting acquainted with them.

"My, so serious." She actually started laughing. It wasn't anything like earlier when it was quiet and dignified. This sounded more like...giggling. The kind of laugh I expected from Lissa when she pranked someone. I looked back up and blinked a few times. This was not at all where I expected this conversation to go.

"Well you're right, it's not an appropriate thing to say and I..." my voice trailed off again. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to word my apology without embarrassing myself. Which probably didn't matter because it looked like I already had. She laughed even harder. I just let her. Fortunately no one else came by while she was in the middle of her giggle fit. I didn't need to go shoving my foot any further into my mouth than I already found it. It took her a while to laugh herself out.

At least it was cute.

"It has been a long time since I laughed that hard. Thank you, Robin."

"Oh," I said while rubbing my neck awkwardly, "you're, uh, welcome, I guess."

"I should apologize to you. I did not mean to make you feel so embarrassed. You just reacted so seriously to my joke and I could not help it."

"Uh...well I'm glad I could at least amuse you."

"Oh you did. Robin, I am 3,000 years old. It has been a long time since I was sensitive about my age. Please do not be embarrassed to comment on it." I thought my face was going to catch on fire it felt so hot.

"Um...alright. I guess I just wasn't expecting you to...I don't know, tell a joke. It seems...beneath you, I guess."

"That is understandable. As the Voice I have a certain image placed upon me. An image I often fail to live up to."

"If it makes you feel better, it was...kind of nice. Made you seem more...relatable." It was hard to tell but when she answered me I thought she sounded a little embarrassed. Probably not.

"I'm glad you think so." What I didn't want to say was that I had the same image of her as everyone else. She probably already knew. Everyone probably had the same image of her at first. Maybe I was seeing a side of her very few people got to see. Or maybe this was the real Tiki and everyone who spoke to her would meet this one. I wasn't sure.

"I do. I'm not sure about being the butt of the joke, but at least I made you laugh."

"You did." She paused and seemed to think of something. "Oh my, I've forgotten completely to ask after your condition. Is your wound still bothering you?" I shook my head.

"It's mostly better now. A little sore, but I should be fine by morning." I slapped my forehead. "That reminds me of why I was even out here looking for you in the first place."

"You were looking for me?" I nodded.

"I was. Wait, isn't that how we ended up in this conversation? Because I was looking for you and I found you?"

"No, I was loo—out for a stroll and I happened upon you staring at the stars."

"Oh. Well...um...yes, I was out looking for you. Chrom wanted me to talk to you about checking on Say'ri. It occurred to both of us that we haven't check to see if she's alright after what happened to her brother and you know her the best of all of us so we thought it might be best if you were the one to try to talk to her and make sure she's okay so I'm hoping you wouldn't mind doing that." I ran out of breath. I was pretty sure I had repeated myself at some point.

"I...see." I thought she might have sounded a little disappointed, but it was hard to say. "Very well, I will try to speak to her, but she is the kind of person who prefers to keep her private affairs private."

"Well, uh, thank you. Now I actually was supposed to meet someone so I need to go."

"Of course. Farewell," she said rather abruptly and turned to leave. As she did a voice in the back of my mind was yelling at me to say something before she left.

"Um...Tiki?" She looked back at me.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to maybe...umm...talk later, some time when we're free? I don't know when, but, you know, some time?" She smiled.

"I would like that."

"Okay." I think I was able to smile back, but it might have been an embarrassed grimace. "Have a good night."

"You as well." With that she walked off. I felt something odd in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't sure what it was and I didn't care enough to find out. I turned and walked towards the nearest campfire. There was no one there, which wasn't a big deal. Someone probably built the fire and stepped away for a minute. I kept walking towards the next one. Again, there was no one there. I thought about randomly searching by campfires until I found Lissa, but I decided that would take too long and I should just wait it out at this fire. Besides, there was a healing staff on the ground near this fire and the army only had a few people trained in the use of staves. Also my legs were tired from marching. I sat down on a log in front of the fire and started warming my hands. A short while later I heard to my left the sound of someone walking. I looked over and saw Maribelle walk up to the pit where the fire was crackling.

"Good evening, Maribelle."

"Ah, good evening Robin. Keeping up with your etiquette training?"

"Of course I am. Not as much as I'd like, but I try to squeeze in practice when I have free time."

"Tut tut, one cannot simply 'squeeze in' proper etiquette. It should be as natural as breathing."

"I know, but I'm trying to oversee a military campaign. It takes up a lot of my time." She sat down on a log next to me.

"It's for your own good, darling. You'll never make it in high society if you don't know how to carry yourself."

"I know, I know. It just doesn't always make it to the top of my priority list ahead of getting everyone home safely. I'm sorry, I'll try to be better about it." I was serious because I knew this was important to her. She'd been a good friend to me and I...well, I wanted to be a good friend back. Her expression softened.

"What you're doing is of the utmost importance, Robin. I'm just trying to support you the best way I know how."

"I know you are, and I really do appreciate it. You're a great help around here." She smiled and may have even looked a little embarrassed.

"It makes me glad that you think so."

"Oh come on, a lady of your station doesn't need approval from someone like me." She tut-tutted again.

"Come now, Robin. Commoner though you may be, you are a dear friend of Lissa and Chrom's and the keystone of this army. Not to mention a dear friend of mine. It won't do to have you look down on yourself so." I shrugged.

"That's kind of you to say. It's something I'm working on."

"Just so. I expect you to add self-confidence to your practice as well." I laughed.

"Alright. Not sure how to practice that, but I'll work on it. And I'm sure you'll teach me well enough." Gods, it was so much easier to talk to Maribelle than it had been to talk to Tiki. Or at least it was now, which was ironic.

"As best as I can, darling." She smiled at me again. She had a beautiful smile. It hadn't been what made me fall for her, but it certainly hadn't hurt. I shook that thought away. That was in the past. She was married. Needed to change the subject.

"Oh, have you seen Lissa around? I was supposed to meet up with her around now." She nodded.

"Yes I have. She was here with me until not long ago, actually. She's off to get dinner. At least now I understand why she said she was getting dinner for three."

"That would be why, yes. Although I do have to admit that I didn't expect you to be here. No offense, your name just didn't come up at any point."

"None taken. If your conversation need be private you have but to ask." Maribelle was very insightful, I had to admit. I wasn't even trying to imply that I wanted it to be a private conversation, but she could see right through me. Maybe Lissa had indicated that too. It didn't even have to necessarily be just the two of us, although it was an embarrassing enough story that I would prefer as few people as possible know it. And, come to think of it, it wasn't really a story I wanted Maribelle hearing.

"What I need to tell her is…something I'd prefer to keep between the two of us."

"I understand, darling. I'll excuse myself after we finish eating."

"Thank you. I promise you it's nothing personal. It's just, ah, a private matter."

"Of course it isn't, I know that. I haven't seen my husband all day anyway, so I may just find him and retire for the night after we eat." I nodded.

"I'm sure he'd appreciate that. Been a long day for all of us. I imagine a lot of people will be turning in early tonight." I heard the sound of footsteps to my right so I looked over and saw Lissa coming with three plates of food. She looked a little off balance so I hopped up and took two of them from her. Fortunately she didn't protest or try to act like she was fine trying to balance three plates on two arms. At least not until after I had taken them.

"Heeeeeeey, I was fine on my own, Robin." Despite the words, she was smiling. I gave her my most patronizing smile back.

"Of course you were, kiddo." She glowered at me but there was no malice in it.

"You're lucky Cherche was on cooking duty tonight. I can't get mad at you with food this good waiting for me."

"You can't get mad at me anyway. You like me too much." I sat back down and handed Maribelle her plate, which she accepted with all the grace and dignity she had when she did anything.

"Thank you, darling. You said Cherche made the food tonight?" Lissa nodded vigorously.

"Yeah she did. It's gonna be great."

"Indeed." The three of us ate in silence enjoying Cherche's fantastic cooking. We weren't even that well stocked on supplies since we'd been marching for so long, but she had managed to turn our limited food into one of the most amazing meals I'd had in a long time. It made my stress and bad mood completely melt away and I felt full, satisfied, and happy.

After I finished eating, I leaned back and sighed contentedly. I must have been hungrier than I thought, because Lissa and Maribelle were both only halfway through their own plates.

"Wow Robin, did I get you enough food?"

"Yeah. I guess I was just hungry enough to eat it fast. Maybe getting stabbed does that to you." Maribelle looked like she was going to choke for a second.

"I'm sorry, what? You got stabbed? Why did I never hear about this?" I blinked at her in shock couple of times.

"Wait, you didn't hear that? I took an ax to the stomach and according to Lissa I almost died."

"No one said anything about this to me! Are you alright? Where was I? I would have healed you right away!" I threw up my hands in surrender.

"Woah, woah, relax, I'm fine. Lissa was right there with me and she healed me right away. It's a little sore, but I should be better by morning. You were healing everyone else's wounds at the time so I assume no one wanted to bother you." She looked somewhat mollified.

"Oh. Well, good. Don't do that kind of thing, Robin. We can't afford to lose you. Also if you were killed I would personally be greatly displeased." That got a laugh out of Lissa and I.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't want to disappoint you."

"Good. You had best not." We all had a decent laugh. It didn't make my side hurt anymore, fortunately. It was nice to be able to laugh about this. It took the edge off the fact that I had apparently had a close brush with death today. Of course it wasn't my first one and it probably wouldn't be my last one, but this was the first time I had that grievous of a wound. And it seemed like Lissa wasn't fretting over it anymore, which was also good. I would be fine and ready to fight by the time we got to Walhart's castle.

Apparently I had gotten myself lost in thought, because I heard Lissa call my name a few times before it finally registered with me that it was happening. I snapped myself back to reality and saw that she was tugging at my coat. Both of them were done eating.

"Hey, are you there Robin?" I shook out the cobwebs in my head.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry. Got distracted. What do you need?"

"I've been trying to ask if you want any tea." She indicated a tea pot next to here. I hadn't even noticed that it was there.

"Sure." She filled the pot with water and suspended it over the fire. As it started to heat up, she sat back down on the log and pulled out some tea cups and leaves from a satchel I also hadn't noticed.

"How much were you carrying back here from the mess tent?"

"Oh you know, just our food and tea and cakes and sugar and cups and the pot and a water skin. Not much, really."

"Hey, good for you. I'm impressed."

"Yeah, I'm really just that talented."

"Course you are. No one around here is more talented than you."

"You know it. So so so, now you're gonna tell me your story, right?" She looked so excited she was practically bouncing up and down. I glanced over and Maribelle and then back.

"Once the tea is ready." Maribelle stood up.

"Well dears, I'm not really feeling like having any tea tonight, and I need to find Ricken. Have a good evening, you two." Lissa looked a little deflated.

"Aww, aren't you gonna stay and hear Robin's story?" Maribelle shook her head.

"I haven't seen Ricken all day with everything we've had to do. I'd like to spend some time with him before we go to bed."

"Boo. That's a shame."

"Sorry dear. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved to us and walked off towards one of the other fire lights. I was grateful that she was so perceptive. This was not an admission I wanted getting around. I knew Lissa was about to laugh at me, but I still needed to say it.

We sat in silence while we watched the water in the pot boil. Once it did Lissa took the pot and poured some water into the cups on top of the tea leaves. She added some sugar to mine and about twice as much sugar to hers. She blew on her tea a couple of times and then took a sip and then took down one of the cakes in two bites. She looked at me.

"Okay, so what's the big secret? Why did we almost lose today? And were you really too embarrassed to say it in front of Maribelle?"

"I am pretty embarrassed, yeah." I sipped my own tea. It was just the way I liked it. I took a bite of a cake. It was also just the way I liked it.

"Wait, you didn't tell her already, did you?"

"No. I think she just realized that it wasn't for her to listen to. I mean I probably would have still told if it she stayed, but it looks like she knew it would be awkward."

"Yeah she's pretty smart like that." I nodded.

"So are you ready?" She nodded much more vigorously.

"Uh huh, uh huh. What happened?"

"Honestly it's not much of a 'story' as such. But the reason we almost lost the battle today, the reason a Risen got past me and almost got me, Tiki, or both of us killed, is because I looked up to check how the air battle was going, saw Cherche kill a Risen, and then started staring at her because she's so beautiful." I tried to force an ironic smile. Lissa's expression went blank. She was silent for a while. Too long of a while. I started to get a little worried. I thought she might, for whatever reason, be ready to blow up at me. When she finally did react it wasn't any of the ways I thought it would be.

It was, in fact, much worse.

She didn't get angry. She didn't laugh. She didn't call my any variation of "stupid." She didn't react with derision or a slap upside my head. No, when she finally answered me, the only thing in her expression and her voice was...pity.

"Oh...Robin. I'm so sorry." She leaned against me. I flinched away from her on reflex.

"Sorry for what? I thought you were here to say that I was stupid." I noticed that I sounded defensive. She leaned in a little closer.

"Because I didn't know things were this hard for you. I know you've said that you're lonely, but I didn't know you were this lonely." I bristled.

"I'm not lonely! I just got momentarily distracted at the wrong time!" She sat back up straight.

"If you say so." She sounded about as convinced as I felt. "Robin, you know you can talk to me about it, right? I'm still me. I'm still Lissa, your, what was it? Your 'honorary little sister'?"

"Yeah, that was it." I shifted uncomfortably and took a sip of my tea. There was no reason to get defensive with Lissa. There was no reason to lie to her either. Not that it was really lying when it was obvious that I was just in denial. I sighed and slumped my shoulders. "Okay, you're right. I'm lonely."

"How long have you felt like this?"

"I don't know. A while. It comes and goes. Today was bad for some reason. I guess it's been about since we found out who Lucina was."

"What do you mean?"

"That's when it really started to get bad. When we found out who Lucina was."

"I'm not really sure I understand why."

"Me neither. Maybe it's because that's when it really hit me that Chrom was married. That and all the other Shepherds started getting married. Didn't really help." She looked...what was it? Ashamed? Guilty? I couldn't tell exactly. It took me a couple of seconds but I realized what the problem was. "Lissa, I'm not mad that you're getting married. I promise. How could I be?" I threw my free arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah but if you feel like this then spending time with me has to remind you."

"Lissa, please. It doesn't matter if I'm unhappy that I'm still single. I can be happy that my wonderful little sister is getting married." I got a smile out of her which was greatly preferable to her previous expression.

"It is pretty exciting, isn't it?"

"It is. I'm thrilled for you. Really, I am. I mean, as long as things don't change between us."

"Pff, that's not gonna happen, silly. Frederick already knows how close we are so I'm sure he won't mind me spending time with you."

"I know." I sipped my tea again. She snapped her fingers.

"I know what we have to do!" She sounded excited again.

"Oh?"

"I'll just find someone for you!" I laughed so hard that I started gagging on my tea.

"Just like that, huh?"

"Just like that! All we need to do is think about who's still available and then I'll make sure you get get set up with her!"

"You make it sound so simple. Why did I never think of that?"

"Because you're stupid," she said brightly. It made me laugh harder.

"There it is." I gave her a playful punch to the shoulder and we shared a laugh. This was why I loved Lissa so much. She always knew how to get my spirits up.

Once we had calmed down, Lissa grabbed the pot and refilled her tea cup. Then she offered it to me and refilled mine as well. We let our tea cool a bit and each took a couple of experimental sips. She started rubbing her chin in a vastly over-exaggerated manner.

"Hmm...so...who's still available...oh, what about Tharja? She clearly has a thing for you."

"Okay first of all I want you to think about what you just said." She shrugged.

"I mean, I know she's, you know, her, but I don't think she's a bad person. And it'd probably be really easy. You just have to turn around one day."

"Even if she's not a bad person I'm not sure I want to get together with someone who stalks me. Oh, and the other issue is that she's not available. She's married now."

"What? Really?" I nodded.

"Really. I found out a few days ago. She stopped me one day and said 'Robin, I just want to know that even though I'm married now, you'll always be first in my heart.'"

"Wow. That's a terrible thing to say." I nodded again.

"That's basically what I told her. Her husband, whoever he is, deserves better than that."

"Yeahhh...and I can see why you wouldn't want to get together with her..."

"Yep."

"Okay, let's see...what about Anna?" I shook my head.

"You ever talk to her? She's always trying to sell me something or get me to release funds for her latest venture."

"That's fair. How about Say'ri?" I shrugged.

"I've tried talking to her a couple of times. I think we're just a little too different. And I get the sense that she wants to go back to Chon'sin after the war and I don't know if I'm ready to uproot myself and live there. And besides that, I've actually seen her talking to Lon'qu a few times lately. I wonder if maybe he has an easier time talking to her than other women because they have their culture in common."

"Maybe. I hope so. He's not a bad guy, so I hope he can get over his problem. Chrom wanted him to be my bodyguard for a while but he just couldn't do it. That's how I ended up having Frederick look after me again."

"Funny how life works." We lapsed into silence for a bit. I shifted my weight and looked around at the camp. There were only about half a dozen fires still visibly burning. It was getting fairly late so I imagined that most of the Shepherds had gone to sleep for the night. Fortunately it wasn't a terribly cold night so we didn't need to leave the fires burning. Lissa was apparently still trying to play matchmaker for me, because she broke the silence with another suggestion.

"What about Flavia?" I shook my head.

"She's certainly a strong woman and a very forceful personality and it would be very interesting but she's...how do I put this delicately...she's a little too...ah...much like one of the boys for me."

"Oh, so that's what kind of girl you like."

"I think you knew that already."

"That's true. I guess women don't get much more feminine than Maribelle."

"Not really, no."

"Maybe Emm was. You know, it's...it's a shame you never got to know her better. I bet you two would've been great together." I wasn't really sure how to respond, so I just put my arm around her again. "Sorry," she said, "I'm ruining the mood."

"It's okay. I'm actually kind of flattered that you think so."

"Of course I do. I think you're a terrific guy, Robin. Even if you don't."

"Thanks, Lissa. That means a lot." I took a gulp of tea to hide and deal with the fact that I was getting a little choked up.

"What about Tiki?" I instantly regretted taking a gulp of tea. When she said that I spat it out so hard that some of it landed in the fire pit and make the fire smoke and hiss. I tried to talk but I started coughing on the tea still stuck in my throat. Lissa slapped me on the back to get the air flowing again.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Tiki!" She grinned at me again.

"You...you know she's the Voice, right? People worship her. They don't ask her to have dinner."

"Are you gonna worship her?"

"Well, no, I hadn't planned on it."

"Exactly! So ask her to have dinner!" I felt my face getting hot again.

"That's not really what I meant."

"Come on, Robin. I haven't spent much time with her, but she seems really nice. And I'm pretty sure she might like you."

"She's barely talked to me. There's no way," I said defensively.

"Yeah, but she did hold your hand before."

"To distract me from the pain."

"According to who?"

"Her. She said that to me."

"Robin please. There were other ways she could have done that." I didn't answer. My mind started racing. There was no way she was right. It was just a coincidence. Tiki was probably just a tactile person, that was all. She probably just didn't always remember social protocol since she was 3,000 years old. That had to be it. "Uh...Robin? You still there?"

"Huh? Oh...oh, sorry. Anyway, I think you're reading too much into this. I don't think there's more to it than what she told me."

"Robin, she went looking for you tonight." I blinked.

"What?"

"She was wandering around the camp before and she showed up here and asked me and Maribelle if we'd seen you."

"That doesn't mean anything." Wait, she'd been looking for me? Why? That wasn't what she'd told me.

"Did she find you?"

"Well, yeah."

"Did she ask you anything specific?" I thought back. I didn't remember her saying she needed to ask me something. She hadn't even told me she was looking for me.

"Uh...no, I don't think so."

"Which means she was looking for you because she wanted to see you. Because she probably just wanted to spend some time with you." Could that be possible? And if it was, what did that mean? We barely knew each other, so there was no possible way she had any feelings towards me at all. Right?

"But we don't even know each other. There's no way she likes me."

"She might just think you're a good-looking guy, you know." I shrugged.

"Maybe, but I doubt it. There's no way a woman like her would—" Lissa smacked the back of my head.

"Don't you start with that, mister." She stood up and raised a fist dramatically. "Okay, this settles it. You clearly like her and I'm pretty sure she likes you. I'm setting the two of you up."

"Lissa, I d—"

"Shush. You just let me handle this. Go get some sleep and get ready for the start of Operation Robin and Tiki tomorrow morning." She started to walk off so I called after her.

"I'm going to be in meetings until we face down Walhart, you know!" She turned and called back.

"That's okay, you've got your whole life after this so get ready for it in a couple of days!" She turned and marched out of sight. I sat alone for a few minutes while the fire began to die down. This was going to be very awkward. Still, at least it was nice to have someone like Lissa on my side. I knew she would always do things like this for me. I was, in all honesty, lucky to be such good friends with her.

I stood up and put out the fire then made a small fireball in my hand for light. I realized for the first time that there wasn't actually a tent near this fire pit, which was odd. The ladies must have set up their tents and then walked a distance from them before they made a fire. Not that it really mattered to me. I started back towards my own tent. I didn't pass anyone else on the way, although I saw one of the people on watch wandering around a short distance away. I couldn't see who it was and I didn't remember who was on the duty roster for the night. They stopped and looked towards me but I guess they realized that I was friendly because they just moved on. It might have been Panne, so she might have been able to smell me. I thought she had a shift coming up soon.

I got back to my tent a couple of minutes after I passed the person on guard duty. It was right where it was usually placed next to Chrom and Sumia's. There was no sound or light in their tent so I assumed they were both likely asleep. I reminded myself to thank Chrom for setting up my tent since I hadn't remembered to. I yawned. I wasn't sure how late it was, but I did know there was very little sound left in the camp. Whatever time it was, it was late enough that I was ready to go to sleep. I entered my tent. My bedroll was already set up for me. One of the last tents in the camp that only had just the one bedroll. I stretched out and started going over possible maneuvers and strategies for the coming battle. As I started drifting off to sleep, however, there was one thought that kept coming up between tactics and thinking about the talk I'd had with Lissa and Maribelle.

Maybe I was still single, but with friends like them I certainly wasn't alone.

 **Sorry this took so long. I wrote a huge chunk of this and then Windows ate most of the file so I had to start from scratch which was a pain. Also I just had some circumstances change recently that are making me pretty busy.**

 **I am writing my romantic leads as huge dorks when they're together and for that I make absolutely no apology. Also I know this is dialogue-heavy which is also something I'm not going to apologize for since characters are what you connect to in the story and I personally enjoy reading dialogue-heavy work (which is why I write it that way, for personal appeal). It won't always be since we do still have to like, go over the actual battles and stuff.**

 **Anyway, hope y'all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.**


	4. Chapter 4

My desperate attempt to keep Lissa from trying to match me up with a 3,000-year-old dragon turned out to be a more accurate prediction than I thought it would be. My time over the next several days was completely monopolized by war councils and marching north. The second day we passed by the vanguard of the army of one of the southern dynasts. I had the Shepherds get their weapons ready, but the troops just watched us as we marched on past them. When we stopped for the night I called a war council. Chrom, Lucina, Say'ri, Frederick, Flavia, and I gathered in the command tent after the camp had been set up. They sat around the table while I stood and walked around it and examined the map we had spread out on it.

"Okay, what's the opinion on the southern dynast army not attacking us?" I pointed to Say'ri. "Say'ri, I imagine you'd know better than any of us. Your thoughts?"

"'Tis likely that they heard of our defeat of my brother and are going to simply observe until they can determine which way they believe the tide of war turns. Thus we need keep the tide in our favor lest they decide to support the Conqueror."

"That's generally what I was thinking as well. Do any of you disagree?" Chrom spoke up.

"I don't disagree, but I think we should give them a show of force to try and convince them to side with us."

"While I think that's a sound idea, I don't know how much of a stronger showing we could give them than defeating Yen'fay. I'd guess that the only person in Walhart's army they fear more than Yen'fay is Walhart himself, and we're already marching on Walhart's castle," I said.

"What about Walhart's second, Cervantes? If we defeated him it might convince them," Lucina put in.

"Also a sound idea. The downside to it is that I don't have current information on Cervantes' whereabouts."

"Couldn't we send out scouts? Cordelia is certainly capable of finding him," she said.

"Milady, I don't think we would know what direction to send her and if she goes the wrong way we lose precious time and one of our better fighters until she returns," said Frederick.

"But we already know he isn't to the south since we've come from that way, the dynast's army is to the west, and Walhart's castle is to the north, so he must be to the east," she said. I leaned over the map and spoke.

"I can see the logic in what you're saying, but you're overlooking a couple of possibilities. First of all, the area to our east is relatively mountainous terrain where an armored knight like Cervantes would be unlikely to take his detachment," I said, indicating the area I was referring to. "Second, the dynasts are still nominally on Walhart's side and thus wouldn't attack Walhart's troops which leaves the possibility that the dynast's army is between us and him." I pointed to the area we had drawn where we estimated the army to be. "And third, it is entirely possible that Walhart has rounded up all of his remaining troops in the capital. If we had even an inkling of where Cervantes might have taken his army, I would go with your plan. As it is, I think I have to agree with Frederick that it's a use of resources we can't afford, especially since I want to have Cordelia try to scout out the capital starting tomorrow."

"Ah, forget all this crap, let's just keeping marching on the castle and crack some skulls," put in Flavia. Everyone else started talking over each other to voice their disagreements. I held up a hand for silence.

"As...unrefined an idea as that is, I actually think I agree with Flavia on this one. I think if we don't press the advantage we've taken with our recent victory the dynasts might see that as a lack of confidence and decide to turn on us."

"You say that, and yet we spent two days taking a detour to the Mila Tree," said Frederick. I frowned at him.

"I'm sorry?"

"As I said, you want us to press our advantage and yet we diverted our march for two full days to recruit a single new ally."

"Frederick," Chrom said sharply, "what are you implying?"

"Only that if Robin thought that was the correct course of action then we should have undertaken it immediately."

"You really can't see any advantage to the decision I made?" I started pacing a bit to keep myself from getting frustrated. I had no issue with my decisions being criticized, but this for some reason didn't sound like a genuine complaint.

"Not one that outweighs the cost of such a lengthy diversion." He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Oh, you don't see the value in getting a dragon to fight as our ally? Surely you've seen Nowi fight once or twice before." I tried to sound as genuine as possible, but I was sure some sarcasm found its way into my voice.

"Certainly not to justify allowing the Conqueror to prepare for our arrival for an additional several days." His voice was entirely neutral. But then, his voice was always entirely neutral.

"Let me rephrase. You don't see the symbolic value of having Tiki, the Voice of Naga, fighting for us? I can almost guarantee she is worshiped by several of the dynasts."

"Were it that important to have her with us it could have waited until after we defeated Walhart, no?" I felt myself start to get heated. Was he listening to himself? Wait until we defeat Walhart to recruit someone who could bring us allies against Walhart? I started to wonder what his problem was. At this point he was being contrary for the sake of being contrary. There was something else going on here, but I couldn't tell what.

"No." I tried to bite back the anger I was feeling. "It could not have waited and I fail to see why this is such a sticking point for you when we have more important, not to mention _future_ , matters to discuss."

"And I fail to see the value in interrupting our war campaign just for the sake of your incessant need to fill this army w—"

"Frederick, that's enough." Chrom's voice was sharp. "You're not actually being helpful, so either be silent or excuse yourself." Frederick stood and bowed to Chrom.

"Milord." He walked out of the tent. I briefly wondered what he was about to say, but brushed it off. It didn't really matter all that much. I had let him get under my skin, which was my own fault. And he did have a point.

"Robin, I'm sorry about him." Chrom looked troubled. I waved him off. Everyone else just looked uncomfortable with what had just unfolded in front of them.

"It's fine, I'm the one who let him provoke me. And he's not entirely wrong. This was a diversion that gave Walhart additional time to prepare, but I still stand by the decision to do it and I think ultimately it was the right decision. And I'm sorry you all had to sit through that."

"It's fine, kid. Livened up this meeting a bit," said Flavia.

"You were right as well. I know that several of the dynasts revere Lady Tiki and having her on our side will help to sway them in our favor," said Say'ri. I shrugged.

"I have to admit, while that possibility had crossed my mind, it wasn't anything like my primary focus when I brought us to the Mila Tree. Ultimately I wanted to help her because she was in need of help. It's just a fortunate coincidence that I was correct in my guess. As it stands, I don't think Walhart will prepare any additional defenses. He's likely as entrenched as he can get. That's not a positive, but at least we can be confident of the situation."

"I agree. I also think it's likely we'll need to move carefully and divert some of our troops to form a rear guard in case the dynasts sense weakness," said Chrom.

"To hell with that, we should march all forward at full speed instead of all this dancing around," said Flavia.

"Oddly enough, I agree," I said. I heard a sudden cacophony of "What?"s and "Robin?"s from the remainder of those gathered. I held up a hand again. "As I said, Frederick is right that we aren't on the best time. I want to make it to the capital as soon as is feasibly possible. If we go in a careful march to guard the rear against a possible attack from the dynasts, it will add at least one additional day to our travel time, possibly more. And I hate to admit this, but if the dynasts decide to attack us, it won't really matter if we have advance warning or not. They outnumber us so badly that we'd be overwhelmed no matter how many people we had on rear guard. I trust the Shepherds to be vastly superior in training to the rank and file of the dynasts' armies, but ultimately numbers will win the day in that scenario."

"Wouldn't that be as good as inviting them to attack us?" Lucina looked pensive.

"As much as leaving a rear guard could be taken as a sign of hostility. I'm not saying I'll leave the rear completely unguarded. I'll have Cherche and Minerva fly patrols to keep an eye out for attacks from that direction. As far as I know Minerva can fly for the entire day uninterrupted, so as long as Cherche can stay focused she's all we need. Sumia can spell her if need be." Lucina's expression flattened out.

"I'm sorry, I should have realized that would have considered something like that." I shrugged again.

"I didn't mention it and I agreed to what sounded like a suicidal plan, so it was a fair objection."

"Hey! It wasn't suicidal, just daring," interjected Flavia.

"The line between those is thin."

"Hell yeah it is."

"Anyway, are the any other topics in need of discussion?" All those present either said no or shook their heads. "Alright, dinner should be waiting for us. Get some rest tonight and we'll march at dawn." We all got up and departed the tent. As was my routine, I let everyone else leave before me and put out the candles we used for light. I stepped out of the tent and closed it behind me. Fortunately it was still light enough out to see so I didn't need to provide a light source to guide myself to the mess tent. As I started walking off to get my dinner I heard a soft voice from behind me.

"Robin?" I turned around and saw Tiki loitering off to the side of the entrance to the tent. Any of the self-confidence I had leading the war council vanished.

"O—oh, hello Tiki. G-good evening." She smiled at me and I thought my brain was going to stop working.

"Are you going to get dinner?"

"Uh...uh yes, yeah. I am. Going to dinner." I started kicking myself internally. What was going on? At least last night I'd been able to put an entire sentence together without stuttering.

"Then would you...mind if I walked with you?" I thought she might have looked nervous, but it was probably just me projecting my own feelings on to her.

"S-sure. That would be fine." Whew. Managed the full sentence.

"Shall we go then?" I realized that I was still rooted to the spot. She started walking and I started following her. I hustled a little and caught up and started walking with her. "I...happened to be passing by the tent when you were discussing the matter of assisting me while I performed my ritual."

"You were? What did you hear?"

"I heard everything you said on the subject. I confess that when I heard my name mentioned I decided to eavesdrop on the rest of the conversation. I am sorry."

"Oh...you—you don't need to apologize. It wasn't like we were discussing privileged information." I was looking anywhere I could except at her to keep myself from tripping over my words. "What did...what did you think?

"Was it true when you said that you assisted me simply because I was in need of assistance?"

"Of course. That's why Chrom and I are running the Shepherds. My working philosophy is that if I have the chance to help someone in need, I will. You were in need and we could help, so we did." I was amazed that I managed to fit the entire set of sentences together without stuttering once.

"I see. I'm glad to hear that."

"Y—you are?" Well, it couldn't last forever.

"Yes. It tells me a great deal about your character." I started rubbing my neck again and face started to heat up.

"I don't know about that."

"But it does. There are not many who would divert in the midst of a war to help one person."

"I mean, it wouldn't have happened without Chrom's approval and without Say'ri mentioning it in the first place, so I don't know if I deserve the credit."

"Was it you who made the decision?" I was definitely blushing now so I very stubbornly looked forward at the approaching mess tent.

"...Yes."

"Then you do." We reached the entrance to the tent and stopped.

"I...I think you're exaggerating. But...thank you." Out of the corner of my eye I saw her smile again and my face once again threatened to burn hot enough to cook a stew over.

"You are welcome."

"Just so you know, when we go in there I'm probably going to get pulled in ten different directions."

"I understand. Shall I speak with you later then?"

"If I g-get the chance. It might not be for a while."

"Of course. I realize that you are busy." There was something in her voice that I couldn't place.

"Hopefully not for long. War should be over soon, one way or another."

"Indeed, and I promise to do everything in my power to help you as you helped me." It was my turn to smile. I tried to look at her and smile and ended up concentrating on a spot a couple of inches above her head.

"Thank you." I pushed the tent open and motioned for her to go in first. She nodded slightly and walked in. I walked in after her and grabbed a plate of food. I couldn't remember who was on food duty night, but it certainly didn't smell as good as Cherche's food had the previous night. That wasn't surprising since Cherche was the best chef in the army. My prediction was wrong. I didn't have people pulling me in ten directions at once.

It was more like twenty. I got separated from Tiki almost immediately as I tried to answer everyone who was trying to talk to me. Eventually I managed to muscle my way to a seat between Chrom and Virion and across from Olivia, of all people. It registered briefly with me that I had never seen her manage to sit anywhere near Chrom before right now. Of course it was possible that I hadn't been paying attention. Either way, I was glad she could. That meant she wasn't as scared of him as she had been when she first joined up. Another person who benefited from a happy marriage. I tried to make conversation and answer all the questions I was being asked while I also tried to actually eat the food in front of me. It was a difficult process and I excused myself as soon as my plate was empty and nearly ran back to my tent.

When I did make it to the solitude and quiet of my private lodging, I pulled out a book I'd been working through and started reading. The words barely registered with me and at some point I realized that I'd been staring at the same page for several minutes and couldn't recall any of what it said. My mind was racing from all the things that had happened in the last few hours. Why was Frederick so disagreeable at the war council? Why hadn't Virion attended the war council? Why hadn't I even noticed until now, after it was over? And why couldn't I actually look Tiki in the eye?

Well, I could at least answer that question. It was time to admit it, at least to myself. There was no reason to deny myself any longer. For good or for ill, I was starting to develop feelings for Tiki. Eventually I worked up the courage to say it out loud. But not before I checked to make sure no one else was around. Then a second time. Then a third time.

"I'm starting to fall for Tiki." It was relieving to put a voice to my thoughts. It felt like I had let go of a weight I'd been carrying. Even if it was only for a couple of days. Which meant this might not even last. Maybe it was borne of my loneliness or maybe it was borne of desperation. Or maybe it was genuine. She was certainly an attractive woman and every conversation I had with her was enjoyable even if I kept tripping over my words. Regardless, I had finally been able to say it out loud. Once I did, I suddenly found that a lot of the fog was cleared from my mind and I was able to finish the book in less than an hour. I even had very little trouble falling asleep that night. Just because I said that one little sentence. Because I finally admitted it to myself.

Now I just needed to think about if or how I should admit it to her.

* * *

I slept well that night and woke up with the sun the next morning. I dressed and exited my tent and found that the usual few Shepherds who woke up this early were already up and about. I saw Frederick doing his typical morning drills. He glared at me but didn't say anything. Then again, a glare was his usual look so this may not have been anything unusual. I wasn't sure, but I'd settle accounts with him eventually.

Cordelia wasn't hard to find. I saw her pegasus outside the mess tent so I walked in. She was already gathering up field rations for the trip I hadn't even asked her to go on yet.

"Morning, Cordelia." She turned fast enough that I didn't think she new I was there.

"Oh! Good morning Robin," she said with a bright smile. "How are you today?"

"Fine. Still waking up, but fine. Needed to see you."

"I assume you were going to ask me to fly ahead and scout out Walhart's forces in advance of our arrival, correct?"

"As on top of things as ever. Yes, I was looking for you to ask you that. Do you have everything you need?"

"I'm almost finished packing food and I'll need blank paper to sketch out formations."

"I'll do you one better. Hold on." I left her alone and walked over to the command tent where I pulled out some scrolls to bring her. As I walked back I saw that other people were starting to wake up, which was good. The faster people woke up the faster we'd be back on the move. I reentered the mess tent where she was now sitting and waiting. "Here," I said as I handed her the scrolls. "These are some rough maps of the capital based on captured intel. This way you can get better positions and maybe even correct any errors you see. Although if you have the opportunity you might want to make your own anyway so we can compare."

"I'll do my best."

"That's all I can ask. Stay safe." She stood and started towards the entrance so I walked with her.

"I will." We reached her pegasus.

"I mean it, Cordelia. We can't afford to lose you. Not to mention that you're my friend and I want you to stay alive."

"You don't need to worry, Robin. I'll be careful." She gave me a reassuring smile.

"Yes I do. I'm sending you alone against an entire army because we have no one to send with you. It's a worrying situation on its own even without any personal attachments." She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Your concern means a lot to me, truly. I promise you I won't take any unnecessary risks." She mounted her pegasus.

"Hurry back."

"Aye aye, sir." She grinned and took off. I was starting to sound like an overbearing mother. I shook my head even though there was no one around. My stomach rumbled so I walked back into the mess tent. There were a handful of other people milling around grabbing a quick meal. On days we needed to march there was no formal breakfast, just some bread, meat, and fruit set out for people to eat before the tent was taken down. I took a small loaf of bread and two apples and went into the larder to do a final numbers check of our rations. They would have already been checked last night, but I always liked to do the last check myself. It took me about an hour. Everything was there and the numbers were correct. We had about a week's rations left which was more than enough to feed the army until after the battle. I would probably have people gather emergency rations while we were traveling anyway, but it was good to know we didn't have any animals getting into the larder.

After I finished with the count I found Stahl and Sully and had them prep the food cart and break down the mess tent. I went to the command tent and found Chrom packing everything up and getting ready to take the tent down.

"Good morning, Chrom. Are we almost ready to march?" He turned to look at me but kept packing books and scrolls into their respective chests.

"Good morning Robin. I'm almost done here. How are the rations?" I started helping him pack the chests. There wasn't a lot to do since we hadn't unpacked much, but it would still make things go faster to have an extra set of hands.

"Count was good. Cordelia was ready before I even asked her to go out and scout."

"Naturally. I'd have been more surprised if she wasn't."

"She's a reliable one. It takes a load off my mind as her commander."

"I agree," he said as he locked the box he was packing. "I don't know where we'd be without her at this point." I shrugged and picked up a crate and loaded it on the cart outside.

"Probably a lot worse off than we are. Hard to put a price on that kind of scouting ability." Chrom lifted another box and put it outside then came back in.

"Why send her alone, though?" I shrugged and locked another box I was packing, then slid it over to Chrom while I started on the last box.

"I need Cherche to patrol the rear like I said last night."

"And Sumia?"

"I want her to scout ahead of us as we march today just to make sure we don't find ourselves getting ambushed. My options are limited because we have so few fliers that I can't put more than one of them on any given task." Chrom picked up the box I had pushed his way then started outside.

"Sensible. So it's not a trust issue?"

"You know it isn't. I trust all three of them implicitly. They're all very capable and patrolling ahead of the advancing army is just as vital a job as the advance scouting so you shouldn't think it's because I think you're incapable of doing the advance work, Sumia." I turned around and, sure enough, Sumia was standing at the entryway looking somewhat pensive.

"How did you know I was here?" I smiled at her.

"Chrom walked outside and then suddenly decided he needed to hear why I didn't send you on that particular task. It wasn't a difficult deduction." She relaxed a little.

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry." I picked up the last box and started bringing it outside. On the way by I patted her on the shoulder with my free hand.

"You don't have to apologize. I know you can still be down on yourself and that doesn't go away overnight. I just hope you realize that I've known you long enough to trust you with my life." Her pensive look vanished and was replaced by a half smile.

"I know. It just doesn't always feel like it."

"Believe me, I know exactly how you feel. Think about it this way if you need to: if I didn't trust you I'd have never told my best friend to marry you."

"What? You did?" I laughed as I placed the last box on the cart and started pulling down the tent. Sumia walked with me and held the storage sack for the stakes and ropes.

"Of course I did. Did I never tell you? Chrom came to me one day and said 'Robin, Sumia keeps making me pies' so I said 'how do you feel about that?' and he told me 'well I appreciate her enthusiasm and some of them are actually delicious' so I said 'good, marry her.'"

"Is that really what you told him?" She looked like she wanted to laugh but was too shocked to.

"Maybe not those words exactly, but yes, that's essentially what I said. I can't believe neither of us have ever told you this story before. Chrom, why did you never tell her this before?" Chrom was arranging the crates on the cart and pointedly not joining our conversation. He pretended not to hear us.

"Chrom? Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

"Yeah Chrom, let's hear it." Chrom finally looked up like he had just heard us for the first time.

"Oh, well, I...I suppose it just never came up."

"I'm sure that's it, and not just that you were too embarrassed to admit to her that you're so dim you didn't even realize you were in love." Chrom and I grabbed the corners of the tent and started folding it. I let him take it from me and finish.

"Of course I knew. I can recognize my own feelings even if I can't put them to words, unlike a certain tactician I could mention." He threw the folded tent at me, which I deftly caught.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Haven't been in love in years." I shrugged and threw the tent onto the cart. Sumia looked surprised.

"You haven't? That's so sad." I shrugged again.

"Eh, can't be helped. That's not what this conversation is about anyway. It's about how we need to get moving if we want to stay on schedule. Get the horses ready you two, I'm going to go run the final check." I walked away before they could respond. They started talking about something or other, but I didn't bother to listen in on the conversation. As I got out of earshot of the two of them I let out a sigh. Fortunately I had been able to deflect any talk about my nonexistent love life before it started in earnest. I didn't need them to start getting on my case about my burgeoning feelings that Chrom only suspected. Not that it was love. It couldn't be love, not this fast. It was attraction, that was it. And they didn't need to hear about it. And I needed to concentrate on the more pressing matter in front of me, namely that we were nearing the final confrontation in a war. Granted there wasn't a lot I could do until Cordelia got back with the scouting reports, but it would probably be a better use of my time to dwell on potential tactics or maneuvers than what amounted to a crush.

I paced around the camp checking to see that everyone was ready to depart in good order. Everything looked clear and I didn't run into any trouble so I started giving out the order to move out. I knew Chrom would have given the order to those around him once he was ready to move as well. Sure enough, he met up with me in the center of the camp and told me exactly that. We started marching at the head of the ranks. The casual attitude was gone. There was no mention of our earlier conversation because there didn't need to be.

We marched in silence the entire day. We didn't even rest. If anyone needed a break from walking they would sit on one of the carts for a few minutes until they were ready to go again. We made good time. It was hard to estimate exactly but from what I saw on the map and remembered of our initial trip south we were slightly ahead of schedule and would arrive earlier than expected the next day. I didn't even have the full camp set up that night. We set up the two largest tents for everyone to sleep in and dinner was soup from one large pot and was made out of some game and vegetables we'd gathered during the day. Conversation around the camp was muted and serious. It had finally taken root with everyone that by this time tomorrow the war would likely be over. I appreciated that everyone had wanted to keep their spirits up until now, but we all realized that it was time to concentrate and prepare.

I slept very little that night. I volunteered for second watch so Chrom woke me up after his was concluded. About halfway through my watch I heard sounds coming from above me. I readied to defend myself but in the light of the fire I saw the white of pegasus feathers drawing closer. I breathed a sigh of relief as Cordelia landed in front of me and dismounted.

"Good evening, Robin," she said quietly.

"Good evening. You worked even faster than I thought you would. I didn't expect you back until the morning at least." Our voices were nearly a whisper.

"We had favorable wind on the way back and not having to sketch out the layout of the city saved me time."

"Did they see you?" We sat by the fire I was using for warmth.

"I don't think so. I stayed in disguise for most of the day and never went anywhere I couldn't be."

"You were able to infiltrate the city that easily?"

"I disguised myself as a village farmer and caught the ear of a sympathetic enough guard that he let me in for safety."

"And you got out without incident?"

"I did. There's a way out of town that I'll show you when we get to it." I was impressed. There were people whose abilities were talked up well beyond their actual level. Cordelia was not one of those people.

"What's the report like?" She pulled out the maps I had given her that morning.

"I spotted both Cervantes and Excellus while I was there. It appears Walhart has recalled all of his remaining forces to make a final stand in the capital."

"He likely expected us to lose against either Yen'fay or the dynasts or at least be sufficiently weakened that we couldn't face him afterward. It's a smart play, letting us wear ourselves out while exposing his own forces to minimal risk."

"I think you're right about that." She unrolled the maps and we started studying them by the light of the fire. "There were units posted here, here, and here to guard the walls," she said, indicating the locations. "Just a single guard at each post."

"Understandable. He likely considers himself secure. I'd be much more concerned about taking them out if I was trying to infiltrate the city."

"Right. I just wanted to mark their positions because I thought it would be good to know." I waved a hand.

"No, I'm not saying you did anything wrong. Sorry, I'm only partly talking to you. I'm just voicing my thoughts. Continue."

"As you can see, this is where I saw the troops stationed around the city square. I estimate he outnumbers us at least three to one. It was impossible for me to get exact numbers, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. This is excellent information. What were the troops like?"

"Disciplined and well-armed. It was mostly ground troops both heavily and lightly armored, but I saw at least one cavalry division and a stable full of wyverns here." She pointed to a spot near the castle entrance. "I assume they belong to his elites and could give us serious trouble."

"You're probably right. I trust you, Sumia, and Cherche, but I don't know if just the three of you could hold the skies against that many wyvern riders. Especially since you and Sumia are at a disadvantage. I'll have to dedicate some of our mages to dealing with them. Certainly Ricken, probably Miriel as well."

"May I speak freely?"

"You have open invitation to speak freely."

"I don't know if it's wise to dedicate two of our most potent magic users to dealing solely with an aerial threat while taking their focus off the ground troops. It could cost them to get distracted in such a way."

"Which is a valid point I agree with. That's why I want you and Sumia to defend them. As I said, I know the two of you are at a disadvantage fighting against wyverns, so I want Cherche to be the one to draw their attention in the air. You two can fend off any troops coming after our mages."

"I'm just not sure I'm comfortable with the idea of dedicated mages to fighting enemies in the air when they have armored troops who could give us trouble on the ground."

"I also agree with that, but my resources are limited to the troops I have. Fortunately we do have other talented mages besides those two, and I'm no slouch in that department myself. Meanwhile, what's the secret entrance you mentioned before?"

"Ah yes. Here," she pointed to a section of the wall near the north end. "Not far from the horse stables there is a small gap in the wall where a canal runs out into the river. I assume it's for waste disposal so it will be unpleasant, but we could possibly sneak people inside the city that way. It's how I managed to make my way out undetected."

"Near the stables, you say? That's fortunate." It was probably because they could easily get the horses there to drink as well as dispose of their leavings. "If he doesn't deploy his cavalry immediately, which he likely won't, that could turn things in our favor."

"Why would you say that he would hold his cavalry back?"

"He's seemed to hold something back in every battle we've fought so far to act as reinforcements should things be turning against him. Cavalry would simply be the most logical choice given that the role of cavalry is to shatter already struggling ranks. Once again, the only reason I don't use our cavalry that way is because our numbers are so limited. I'll probably put Gaius on that task since he moves the fastest on his own." I yawned. "Okay, the rest of this I'll have to go over tomorrow while we travel. I need to go wake up the people on third watch and then I'm going to turn in."

"Oh, I can take third—" I cut her off.

"No. You've been working all day and you need to rest. Go get some sleep. That's an order."

"I—yes sir." It was brief, but I saw her look relieved for a moment. Then she clearly stifled a yawn. She was obviously much more tired than she was letting on. She stood up.

"We only set up the two tents tonight. Women's tent is that way. If you need food there's some soup left from dinner. You can come back here and warm it up." I got up and pointed in the direction of the tent. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Robin." She walked away. I walked back towards the men's tent. I found where Libra was sleeping and woke him up for his watch, then I found Gaius and Kellam and woke them both up as well.

"Both of you, I have a task I'm going to need you to perform during the battle tomorrow." I took some time to show them the opening in the wall and explained what I needed them to do. With that done I returned to my own bedroll and tried to sleep. It didn't happen easily, but eventually it did happen.

And then I woke up at dawn's first light to prepare for the march to what would hopefully be the final battle.

 **No real notes to put here except to let one of the reviewers know that I didn't go on hiatus, I just lost my work and had to rewrite it, that's why it took so long. There also isn't really a set schedule for this, it's just me writing when I have the spare time to do so, so don't necessarily get acclimated to the attempted pace of a chapter a week. There's no guarantees it'll stay that way especially since I'm getting busier with other things.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter. After this I'll probably have to go back and play the game some more.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chrom and I spoke very little that day. I weaved my way around the camp checking on everyone to make sure they were ready to fight. Morale was high. As it should be. We were working on a string of victories without a single major casualty and we had forced Walhart all the way back to his own capital city. A capital city we were now marching on as a conquering army. Once I had checked on everyone I returned to the vanguard to meet with Chrom.

"What's the status, Robin?"

"Everyone seems to be in good spirits although oddly there were a few people I couldn't find."

"Who?"

"Lissa, Tharja, Kellam, and Tiki."

"Well, did you try turning around at any point?"

"I did, but I still couldn't find Tharja. Kellam I'm not surprised about. I'm sure I passed him a couple of times and missed him. Lissa is probably just running around all over the place and we were just never in the same place at the same time. The only one I'm not sure about is Tiki."

"Say'ri mentioned once that she has a tendency to sleep late. Maybe she's resting in one of the carts."

"Maybe. I'm sure she's around. I'm not going to get concerned about not finding anyone unless they're not there when we're meeting later." We kept walking. It was a sunny day, but fortunately not a particularly hot one. There were occasional clouds in the sky but not enough that I thought rain would be coming. That was good. It meant that there would be no inclement weather that would affect the state of the battlefield. On the other hand, I would have to keep the position of the sun in mind during the fighting in case Walhart attempted to send his wyverns at us from the blind spot in the sky the sun would create. Of course Cherche, Sumia, and Cordelia would be in the sky as well to see from a better angle and warn us should the enemy make the attempt.

We stopped at about midday to eat and go over our final plans. The castle was in sight ahead of us. We were likely only about a mile away. I gathered all the Shepherds around me and Chrom and we started explaining everyone's role in the upcoming battle. As I spoke I noticed that all four people I had been unable to find earlier were present. All the Shepherds were present and accounted for. That was good. We'd need all of them for this with as badly as Walhart outnumbered us. After I had finished outlining the planned formation Chrom stepped up to the fore to deliver his final rallying speech.

"Shepherds, we come to the final confrontation with Walhart the Conqueror. It has been a long journey to get here, but we've finally arrived. Until now we have defeated every force Walhart has sent against us and we are, each and every one of us, still standing strong and proud. And today we will do that again! Walhart's elite are all that remains and we will defeat them as we have defeated the rest! Join with me, my friends! Join with me and we will bring an end to this war and restore peace to Valm and to her people!" A cheer rose up from the ranks and the Shepherds rose en masse. The march began again but with more enthusiasm than before. The formation was tight and organized. Our fliers were in the air circling about the army. Chrom and I were at the front.

"A little overboard with the speech, I thought," I told him.

"Maybe, but I don't think you can go overboard rallying troops for a battle like this."

"Maybe you're right. It certainly seems to have worked, at any rate." We walked in silence until the city walls came into clear view.

We had arrived.

The city wall loomed above us. Frederick, Flavia, and Lissa walked up to join the two of us at the front of the ranks. Chrom's brow was furrowed and it wasn't difficult for me to figure out why.

"...Where is his army?" Frederick answered him.

"No sign of them yet, milord."

"Hmm..." I didn't actually say anything further. My mind was racing. Where were they? There were no guards on the walls. There were no wyverns in the skies. There was no one visible. There wasn't even the smoke of cooking fires. I heard Flavia speak next to me.

"I don't like it. They could be buying time..." Buying time for what, I wondered. There were no reinforcements coming. There were none left. There was nothing for Walhart to wait for. Was he waiting for us to make the first move?

"...Buying time waiting for what?" Lissa asked.

"I don't know," I said, then looked at Chrom. "What's your opinion here? Should we attempt to get in through the gate? Or should we and our meager little band here attempt to lay siege to the city?"

"I don't think we have to do either," he said without turning to look at me. I was about to ask him why when I heard the reason. There was a great groaning sound that immediately drew my attention back to the city gates. It wasn't hard to find the source.

The gates were opening. Slowly but surely, they swung open and hit the walls with a booming thud. Walhart's army waited on the other side. They marched forward in a tight formation. Those of us standing forward retreated to tighten our own ranks so as not to expose any weakness. Following behind the foot soldiers were Walhart's remaining mounted cavalry. I cursed inwardly that he had already deployed them. It meant that Gaius and Kellam would enter the city at an empty stable. It wasn't a complete loss though, as I had given them a backup plan in case this was the situation.

The skies stayed clear. Evidently Walhart either hadn't deployed his remaining wyvern riders or he didn't have any left to deploy. Either way it worked to our advantage. It took away an entire dimension that I had to worry about. A dimension he did have to worry about since I still had my own air units above the field. As few as I had, it was a superior number to zero which gave me nearly unlimited flexibility to utilize them. I looked at the remnants of his army slowly streaming through the gate and noticed that he didn't have any archers with him either. It looked like a few of his cavalry had bows with them, but it was hard enough for an unmoving archer on the ground to hit a flying target on the move, let alone an archer who was trying to fire from the back of a moving horse. My fliers would still need to remain clear of them for safety but it was still preferable to him having a full complement of archers. It briefly occurred to me that his wyverns might be the troops he was holding back as reinforcements because they could come from the sun as an ambush. I resolved to keep watch for them as the battle continued, but then returned my focus to the troops actually in front of me. I noticed something in the midst of the cavalry ranks that were flowing through the gate.

Walhart was taking the field. There was no one else it could be. Even though I had never seen him personally I knew. He was at least a head taller than the rest of his troops. His armor was bright red and looked nearly impervious and his horse was the largest I'd ever seen. In his hand was an ax that looked like it was as tall as me. But it wasn't just his physical appearance that gave him away. He radiated an aura of authority that made it instantly clear why his followers were so fanatically loyal to him. I had to force myself not to take a few steps back on reflex. And for the first time since we started our approach I felt my resolve falter. Of course I didn't show it, but I started to get a bit nervous. I couldn't show it. I needed to at least seem serene and confident or my own troops would begin to lose their morale and we would lose before the battle even began.

"That's him, isn't it? Walhart," said Chrom.

"It couldn't be anyone else," I said.

"Brave of him to face us."

"Brave? Aye. But more likely he just wants to enjoy this himself," said Say'ri from nearby. She had both swords at the ready and was clearly filled with barely-contained rage. Understandably so, since the man threatening her country was within reach. Fortunately she did contain it and didn't break ranks.

"I'd say so," I said. "He probably wants to make sure the job is done right." Walhart's army apparently finished coming through the gate and they formed up with the infantry in the front and the cavalry in the back. Cordelia was right, they outnumbered us at least three to one. I noted that there still weren't any archers and prayed that it wasn't because he had them hidden somewhere. There was no tree cover anywhere near the walls so they couldn't be hiding there, but I considered the possibility that they could be hidden in holes in the ground. I looked around me quickly but I didn't see anything that looked like disturbed earth. Not that a lack of visual disturbances meant there were no ambush troops. Walhart began to shout which snapped me back into the battle and caused me to enter a ready stance. I noticed that I wasn't the only one. Everyone got their weapons at the ready.

"You do your sister's legacy proud, Prince! But humanity already has a savior. A conqueror who broke stronger men that you when they refused to bow. Warriors of Valm! Ride with me now! Together we will stamp out this final pack of insurgents and unite the world!" And the Valmese infantry charged. Once again I held the Shepherds at the ready and raised my hand to signal our ranged forces to prepare to fire. Our formation wasn't anything elaborate, it was just a square of troops. I couldn't even have our cavalry on ranging because we didn't have enough personnel with us. I just had them hold ranks so our mages and our lone archer could fire without worry. Our fliers had their orders and their own intuition and initiative to know who to go after.

The infantry came into range. I dropped my hand as a silent command to fire. Missiles flew and found their targets. Several troops fell and the rest crashed against our defensive line.

The battle was joined.

We repelled the initial charge, but Walhart's troops were far more disciplined than the Risen had been. They immediately reformed ranks and made to charge us again. Behind them I saw that two units of cavalry had begun circling out to either side of our ranks in an attempt to pincer us between them while we were occupied. Behind the cavalry I saw Cherche swoop down and decapitate a mounted mage. Directly in front of me Donnel cut down two soldiers in one stroke of his massive ax. Vaike added one of his own as well and Ricken knocked two troops off their feet with a blast of wind. They disappeared under a wave of Valmese boots and I didn't see them rise. Libra gave a cry of pain and dropped back but the ranks immediately filled in. The cavalry drew closer but I sill didn't turn my attention to them.

A blast of thunder magic struck me in the shoulder and staggered me. I saw a dark knight ride by as I touched the wound. There was no blood and I realized vaguely that it wasn't even in pain. I wasn't sure if that meant that it wasn't serious or if it was extremely serious, but I didn't have time to figure it out. I fired back at the knight but I missed him and hit his mount instead. His horse whined in pain and crumpled to the ground, sending its rider flying. He landed and didn't rise immediately but I refocused before I could tell if he was dead or just stunned. I heard a feminine shout of pain to my right and saw to my horror that Lissa had an arrow stuck in her right arm. I moved myself in between her and Walhart's forces and screamed out for a healer. Maribelle rushed over and bent down behind me while I flung magic out indiscriminately as cover.

The infantry charged a second time. Once again my ranged forces sent a volley at the oncoming soldiers and made some of them fall. Their numbers were beginning to noticeably thin. I estimated that they might be able to manage one more charge if nothing changed. They clashed again with my front line and were once again repelled. I saw several of my people take hits, but all of them continued fighting. I looked beyond them and saw that the enemy ranged forces were occupied trying to knock my fliers out of the sky. Walhart himself was sitting at the city gates passively overseeing the battle which I found extremely odd. I also saw that something was about to change with regard to the infantry. Walhart's armored troops were finally reaching our ranks and it looked like their arrival was going to coincide with the arrival of his cavalry.

Maybe I had been underestimating Walhart after his previous lieutenants had been so inadequate. This was actually a smart plan. Wear down my people with his rank and file troops and then finish us off with his more heavily armored and mounted troops. It was a basic tactic, albeit an effective one for a commander not concerned about casualties. It was also going to work and break our lines if I didn't change the score. His infantry charged again and engaged my front line. I saw a couple of them drop from the back as they took friendly fire from their own mounted archers and mages. The ranged troops who turned their attention from my fliers were cut down. The armored troops got closer. The cavalry got closer. Lissa got back up behind me. Libra rejoined the fight and cut down an infantryman who had managed to slip past our lines momentarily. I threw out some lightning at the nearest of the armored knights and he crumpled with a scream of pain. I glanced at the onrushing cavalry and waited. My side ranks braced themselves for the initial clash. I waited another beat. Then another. Just until the cavalry were too close to turn away in time. And then I shouted out my signal.

It was a working philosophy of mine that a good tactician always holds something in reserve. One can never know how a battle or a war will develop, thus one does not want to commit all one's resources too early in case there is more to the enemy than meets the eye. Prior to this point I had only been fighting Walhart's subcommanders who had all been relatively predictable in their tactics and deployment strategies. So I had held something in reserve. There was something that none of Walhart's troops had ever seen so that they could never report it to Walhart.

Because if they had then Walhart wouldn't have had reason to question why I had what looked like an unarmed child deployed on the field with the rest of my army. Not only that but he might have also been able to reason out why the unarmed child had been joined by what looked like an unarmed adult woman. At my signal, when the Valmese cavalry were fully committed to their charge, Nowi and Tiki, in their positions on either side of my infantry square, transformed. And suddenly Walhart's cavalry wedges weren't charging an infantry formation; they were charging dragons.

The two cavalry commanders on either side of our formation reacted in opposite ways with similar results. The one on the right side who was about to charge into Nowi attempted to direct his charge away while the one on the left appeared to think that he had sufficient power behind him to defeat the monster three times his size. In both cases my two secret weapons breathed their divine fire at the onrushing enemy. Tiki's fire, some part of my brain registered, was more green than Nowi's, whose own fire was a bluish green. That part of my brain was not able to explain why that was a relevant fact in the current situation.

The two cavalry formations were, nearly simultaneously, bathed in divine dragon fire. A chorus of screams rose up from their ranks and the formations were shattered. Several of the riders were simply boiled away by the flames while others were flung from their panicking mounts and trampled under the stampede of hooves. The remainder were able to successfully scatter but it didn't matter because that was the time our cavalry began their counter charge. The retreating enemy were cut down to a man. I heard Walhart shouting above the din in his authoritative roar.

"Call for reinforcements! Let the wyverns rain on them like a blizzard!" I saw one of the soldiers near him run back into the city. It seemed Walhart also hadn't deployed his full strength. That was expected and predicted and I'd already taken measures to counter it. I just had to hope they worked.

The armored troops had been just as stunned as the rest of the enemy at the reveal that I had dragons on my side, but they got over it quickly and returned to their original plan of trying to force their way through our lines. They even formed themselves into an impromptu square to prevent my now unleashed cavalry from flanking them. Unfortunately for them, my unleashed cavalry weren't targeting the enemy army, they were targeting the enemy ranged forces. The enemy still hadn't been able to bring down any of my fliers, though I noted that Minerva had a few arrows in her hide. I winced and hoped she was alright. Cherche herself looked unhurt and as dangerous as ever as she swooped down and killed another mounted archer.

Donnel, Libra, and Vaike each killed an enemy knight which gave the opening our mages, including me, needed to throw elemental blasts into the enemy ranks. Several more enemies fell but one managed to thrust forward and catch Lon'qu in the stomach with his spear. Lon'qu crumpled to the ground, dragging the spear with him. I pulled out my sword and rushed forward to fill the gap. As I ran I stabbed at a vulnerable spot in the knight's shoulder and managed to hit it. He recoiled back and hid within his own ranks. Lissa came up behind me to start tending to the injured Lon'qu. I grabbed my tome in my off hand to start casting magic at the knights who we were fighting to barely a standstill.

And then our dragons arrived.

Once again the enemy was bathed in colorful flame. It wasn't nearly as dramatic an effect as it had been on the cavalry because this time they lacked the element of surprise but it still helped to throw the enemy into disarray and caused them to attempt to pull back and refocus their attention on the dragons. As powerful as Tiki and Nowi were they could still fall if they had the enemy's full attention. I knew from experience that Nowi could only take on up to two people at once without trouble. Any more and they could flank her and start causing injury. This was the first time I'd seen Tiki's dragon form in action, but I imagined it was much the same for her.

I ordered the ground troops forward to chase the enemy so they couldn't reform. It was at this point that I heard the sound of Walhart shouting but over the chaos of the battle I couldn't hear exactly what it was. The only word I was able to make out was "reinforcements," which told me more or less what he was getting at since his wyverns hadn't arrived at this point. There wasn't even any sign of them.

Instead there was a column of smoke rising from the city proper. Gaius had done it. I had sent him along the infiltration route with orders to disrupt the cavalry stables in any way he could once he breached the city. Kellam was with him for protection and assistance if necessary. I also told him that, in the event the horses weren't in the stables, to immediately head for the wyvern pens. I figured that Walhart would hold one or the other as a reserve since those were the only sensible troops to bring out later. Infantry and armored units would be too slow. And once I saw that there were no wyverns deployed I had had to hope that Gaius could move fast. He had. I wasn't sure exactly what he had set on fire but whatever it was it was disruptive enough that they couldn't get their wyverns onto the field at least for the time being. Walhart turned and looked up at it. When he saw it he did the sensible thing if not the thing I expected him to do. He retreated back into the city.

My own troops, emboldened by the smoke coming from the city and the lack of enemy reinforcements, pushed forward into the now-faltering enemy lines. When they saw their commander leave the field, their morale broke and they scattered. Some fought and died, some ran to the castle, and some others ran away. Part of me wanted to chase down as many of them as we could manage, but in the end I decided to let them flee and allow my troops a rest. We had won for now and we'd pursue them soon. It was time to tend to our wounded before we pushed forward. I looked around me and saw Say'ri, Chrom, and Lucina nearby so I went over to talk to them. They looked as tired as I felt. Say'ri, besides looking tired, looked livid.

"Walhart has retreated into the capital. Fie, will this war never end?"

"His men gave their lives to secure his escape," said Chrom, "They won't lay down arms until he does."

"Then we must pursue and see that the deed is done," said Lucina. I joined them.

"Not just yet, I think. Look at our troops. They look exhausted. I think we should take a few minutes to recover before we pursue them."

"But the longer we wait the more time Walhart has to fortify his position in the castle," she said.

"You're not wrong, but if we chase him down we risk running into any troops he has possibly waiting in ambush. People have taken hits. You three all took hits; I saw it myself. We can spare a few minutes to tend to the injured. All of you go find a healer while I go round up the rest of our people." They all agreed and walked away from the gates. I walked towards the gates to where Cherche and Minerva were now resting. Cherche was leaning against Minerva and looking like she was about ready to collapse. I couldn't get a read on Minerva but to me she didn't look particularly happy. But then she was a wyvern and my skill with animals was not where I wanted it to be.

"Cherche, are you alright?" She looked up at me and smiled that broad smile of hers, though I saw the weariness behind it.

"I'm fine, Robin. But I'm worried Minerva might be hurt." She rubbed Minerva's head. I looked and saw three arrows stuck in Minerva's hide.

"It looks like she got hit. Do you want me to get a healer?"

"Oh no, we can wait until everyone else is recovered." I shook my head.

"Everyone I talk to tries this same ridiculous bravado. Come on, you look like you're ready to fall over and Minerva looks like she's in pain. Let's go get you some help."

"Really, it's no trouble to wait, Robin," she said in a statement that was completely undercut when she tried to stand up straight and began to fall over. I was close by so I rushed forward and caught her and supported her with my shoulder.

"What happened? Did you get hit? Are you hurt?" She shook her head.

"No, I'm just very winded. It happens when I fly up into the air and back down a lot in a short time. I just need a few minutes to catch my breath."

"No more of that. Let's find you some help. Can Minerva follow us?"

"I think so." She turned her head and said "Come, Minerva dear." We started walking back towards the group. It was slow going since I was propping her up. "You're very kind to be helping me like this, Robin."

"Pff, this is a standard part of my job. You don't need to thank me."

"Maybe, but it's long been my opinion that you don't get enough credit for all your hard work." I shrugged with my free arm.

"I think I get enough. Besides, all I do is the planning. The rest of you actually do the serious work."

"Well even if you think you do, I certainly don't credit you enough. Then again I so rarely get to speak to you at all these days."

"I know. Between a war and your getting married it was bound to happen." I looked ahead and saw that Cordelia and Sumia had made their way back to the rest of the army on their own. They both looked unhurt which made me breathe a sigh of relief.

"I do recall promising you that I wouldn't let marriage change things between us and I can't help feeling I've let you down." I shrugged again as we reached the group.

"It's fine, I completely understand. But speaking of letting you down, we're here." I bent to a knee and helped her to the ground. She smiled warmly at me again.

"Thank you so much, Robin."

"Don't mention it." I patted her shoulder. "Stay here while I find a healer to tend to the both of you," I said as I looked up at Minerva who was right behind us. I walked around for a bit until I found Libra who looked like he was free.

"Libra, can you go take care of Cherche and Minerva? Minerva got hit by some arrows and I want her taken care of as soon as possible."

"Of course, Robin. I've just finished tending to a few of the injured and I'll head to her right away."

"Thanks, Libra. She's over that way," I said, gesturing back in the direction from which I'd come. He nodded and headed that way. I saw Lissa together with Lon'qu a short time later. Lon'qu looked very pale and his robe was stained a deep red. Lissa looked like she was about to take ill. I crouched next to her.

"How bad is it?" Lon'qu grunted.

"I'll be fine." That was, evidently, all he felt he needed to say. Lissa shook her head.

"I don't know if he is. He got impaled. This is even worse than what happened to you, Robin. We got the spear out and I'm doing what I can but he's going to be hurt badly. Maybe permanently. We need to get him to a physician as soon as we can." I put a hand on her shoulder.

"And we will. Just do what you can do and get Maribelle to switch off with you if you need to. You can do it, Lissa. Lon'qu's a fighter."

"I hope you're right."

"Do you want me to stay here with you?"

"No, it's okay. I'm sure there's other people you need to see."

"Just send for me if you need me."

"I will." I stood back up. The Shepherds were mostly clustered in one spot which I assumed was where Maribelle was healing all the minor injuries. I made for it and found that yes, that was in fact the case. She was acting as efficiently as always. As I approached the adrenaline I'd been feeling from the fight apparently wore off because I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and suddenly remembered that I had been struck by magic. I supposed that I had forgotten in all the confusion. I looked down at it but I couldn't get a could enough angle to see if there was any blood. I reached up to touch it with my other hand and it didn't come away wet. That was something, at least. I must have made some kind of sound because Maribelle looked up from her work at me and her eyes went wide. She frantically motioned me over so I hurried my pace a bit.

"Robin, are you okay? How badly hurt are you? Why didn't you see me right away? Sit down and let me heal you right now!" She kept on like that and wouldn't let me get a word in. I looked around and saw that at least no one was waiting for healing. Of course it would have been extremely hypocritical of me to act like I didn't need help after telling off Cherche for the same thing, so I sat quietly and let her work. She touched her staff to my shoulder and the now-familiar warmth of her magic flowed into my wound and dulled the pain. I didn't watch the wound healing itself but I felt it receding.

"Thank you. I would have come to you sooner but I was caught up in seeing to everyone else. Sorry to worry you." She tut-tutted at me and tapped me lightly on the forehead with her staff.

"That simply won't do, dear. I have to insist that you keep yourself healthy." I waved her off.

"It's war. Injuries happen. I'm just thankful we all seem to have made it out alive today."

"That's true. I'm glad as well." The pain faded and when I looked I saw the pink of new skin peeking out from the burnt hole in my robes. I'd stitch them up later. For now we needed to move on.

"Thank you again, Maribelle. Keep up the good work." She nodded and smiled. I looked around to find Chrom. He was nearby speaking with Say'ri. I walked over to join them. "What's the latest—" my question died in my throat as I saw what they were obviously discussing. Approaching from the south was a massive army. At least ten times our number, probably more since they were likely not all in view.

"Damn, we're surrounded!" Chrom shouted.

"Hold, sir—look!" Say'ri said back and pointed at a lone rider coming towards us ahead of the rest of the dynasts' armies. He reached the three of us and dismounted. I looked behind me to see how the Shepherds had reacted. They generally appeared nervous. I couldn't blame them. That was how I felt as well. The man reached us and bowed deeply, then spoke.

"Greetings. I have been sent to you as a representative of the southern dynasts. Lady Say'ri," he said, bowing to her, "and I assume you are Lord Chrom," he said, bowing to Chrom.

"I am, and this is Robin, my tactician," he said, motioning to me. The man bowed in my direction as well.

"I have come with a message from the dynasts. We heard the news of what the coward Excellus did to your brother, Lady Say'ri. In addition, we heard the news that you have gained the favor of the Voice of Naga. We have come to offer our aid against the Conqueror in the coming battle. Our armies will besiege the capital so that he has nowhere to flee." I nodded my thanks, Say'ri bowed back, and we both left it to Chrom to speak.

"Your help is appreciated. Cut down any who try to escape. We'll go deal with Walhart ourselves."

"As you say," said the messenger, bowing again. He mounted his horse and rode back to the dynast ranks. Chrom turned to me.

"I have to admit I was worried for a bit. But it looks like you were right about the dynasts. We just had to look better. You even made the right call about Tiki."

"That was mostly a guess. Say'ri had mentioned that she is a figure of worship so I took a chance that maybe they would have some worshipers among their numbers. Then Say'ri confirmed it. But it was still just a happy coincidence and we'd have gone to help her anyway." I wasn't sure why I was defending myself when he wasn't questioning my decision.

"Of course we would have. I'd be going against my own guiding principles if we hadn't."

"And I would not have been able to stay with you in good conscience if you were the sort to abandon my Lady in her hour of need," said Say'ri.

"And you would have been right to do so," I said. "In the meantime, let's get everyone back into formation. I think we've delayed this long enough." Chrom nodded and turned back towards the Shepherds. They looked less nervous than before since it was clear we weren't about to be attacked.

"Shepherds, the southern dynasts are with us! Now form up and let us march on the castle! Walhart has nowhere left to run! Today, the Conqueror will fall!" He got a ragged cheer from the assembled forces. I gave a very small shake of my head.

"You really enjoy your rallying calls, don't you?" He laughed.

"You're the one who told me never to underestimate the power of morale."

"I know, and I regret it every day." He laughed again and we started marching towards the castle. The fact that he was laughing was good. It meant his morale was high. That said, He sobered before long.

"What do you think we'll face in the castle?"

"Everything Walhart has left. We didn't see either of his highest-ranking subordinates and I imagine he's kept his most elite troops back just for this fight."

"I'm with you there. What's your plan?"

"I want to take him in a straight fight. They have numbers, but we'll be fighting inside a building. Granted he'll have the lay of the castle better than us but unless it has massive halls he should be restricted to fighting us one and two at a time. He may have traps in store for us but he hasn't had any traps set for us before now. I've gotten the impression he prefers to win by superior strength and numbers."

"That's what it's looked like to me too, but that Excellus may have something up his sleeve."

"I have a plan to deal with Excellus."

"Of course you do. I'll trust you with this then."

"I'll be back soon."

We made our way into the city square. The streets were completely empty. The first sign we saw of any human presence was the smoldering remains of a building that had previously been standing discrete from any of the other buildings. Even if I hadn't given the order to destroy it, I could have guessed it was the wyvern pen. No one would want their house or shop constructed near where wyverns would roost. As we passed it I went looking for Gaius to ask him about it. He wasn't hard to find.

"It looks like you were able to sabotage this place without much trouble."

"Yeah boss, it was pretty easy. They only had the one guard standing outside and Kellam took care of him."

"Were there still wyverns inside when it went up?"

"Some of 'em, I think. They managed to get plenty of 'em out but they were too busy trying to put the fire out to actually get themselves organized and fight. Probably took their survivors to the castle to fight us there."

"That works for me. Wyverns will be at an extreme disadvantage in a closed space like that." It would provide the same disadvantage to our own fliers, but I had very few to start with and they were all more than capable. I would put Virion on the focused task of taking out the enemy fliers. It would be like target practice.

"Long as I don't have to do it. You got somethin' for me when we get in there?" I didn't answer him immediately. I did need him to do something, but it was a major task and would be extremely dangerous in what would be a chaotic situation like an indoor battle. As the wide-open castle doors came into view I turned his way.

"I need you to assassinate Excellus."

 **To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I'm not terrifically confident in my ability to write decent battle scenes especially from as limited a perspective as first person. That said, I gave it my best effort, so I hope you all enjoy it and I'm sorry it took so long. Holiday stuff, you know.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Yeah, alright."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"No reluctance because it's an extremely dangerous mission you'll be undertaking on your own?"

"Nope. Not the first assassination you've had me do."

"Huh. That was easier than I thought."

"Yep. Gimme a few minutes and then I'll be back here and ready to go." He sauntered off. I stood by myself for a moment, unsure what to do. I glanced around and saw that the Shepherds were gathered together and clearly on edge. We were at the castle gates. Still, Chrom hadn't given the order to attack the castle yet so no one was actually going inside.

"Guess I expected that to take more time," I said to no one in particular. Not that Gaius was unreliable, but I was asking him to go alone against a powerful enemy. I was about to walk off to find Chrom and see if we were ready to move when I heard a voice from behind me.

"I think he understood that you would not have asked if it was not a vital task." I almost jumped out of my skin and then I turned around so fast I thought I was going to snap my own neck.

"Tiki! How long have you been standing there?" She actually looked a little...sheepish, I thought it was.

"I have been...present for the entire conversation. I am sorry that I find myself eavesdropping on you once again." I shook my head so hard that once again I was worried about the possibility of breaking my neck.

"No! No, really, it's fine. I don't—I don't mind. Really. Wait, was there something you needed or were you just i-in the area?"

"I simply wanted to speak with you to congratulate you on leading us to victory. And also to tell you that I thought you utilized my abilities well."

"Oh, um...thank you. And you were...a very big help. I don't know if we would have won without you." She smiled and I had to look away to keep myself from sputtering incoherently. Gods, this was bad. Admitting my feelings to myself was supposed to make things easier, not harder. And yet here I was, still unable to look the woman in the eye. If I kept this up long enough she'd probably start thinking I was repulsed by her. Oh gods, what if she already thought that? Why was I thinking about this now? It would distract me from planning our final attack.

But it's not like I could help it. She was right here in front of me, wearing that beautiful red dress she always wore and with her green hair tied up like it always was and with that dazzling smile of hers and gods she was gorgeous and— _no, Robin, not right now._

"I'm glad to lend my aid in whatever small way I can. I still owe you much."

"You really don't need to—I mean, I already said that it wasn't a big deal." She shook her head.

"I mean more than just saving my life, Robin. You accepted me without question and you have done something for me that very few humans do."

"I...really? What do you mean?"

"You treat me like a person."

"I...I didn't realize that was such a big deal. Aren't you?" She laughed gently.

"Of course. But so many prefer to treat me as an object of worship because of my role...because of my mother," she said. She sounded almost...bitter. And if not bitter then certainly at least unhappy. "But not you. To you I was just another person in need of assistance and you assisted me. I have been meaning to thank you for it." I felt the now-familiar sensation of my cheeks flushing.

"Well you're, umm, welcome. And I'm sorry I've been too busy to...to talk to you in the last couple of days."

"I understand. In fact, I can see Gaius returning now, so I expect you will be busy again. I will excuse myself for now. I hope we can speak again." I looked in the same direction that she was and saw that Gaius was indeed coming back.

"Uh, yeah, me too." She smiled and walked off. Gaius walked up as she got out of my line of sight.

"You finally found someone, huh?"

"No." My composure had come back right away, which was good.

"Your face is red. Haven't seen you like that since you thought you had a shot with Twinkles."

"Don't know what you're talking about. Are you ready to go? We're not going to be far behind you but you will be on your own for a while." I had to bite down an angry retort. I had known Gaius for a long time, yes, but we weren't close enough that I would humor that kind of needling from him.

"Told you I'm fine. Had the wife whip together some charms for me just in case."

"The w—oh, so you're the mystery man." He actually looked confused. It gave me a very smug feeling.

"Mystery man?"

"Mystery man," I said with a grin. "Good luck." He shrugged.

"Yep. Don't wait too long." He started around the side of the castle entrance. I went and found Chrom.

"Chrom, I've dispatched Gaius around the rear of the castle. Give him about five minutes to get into position and then we should attack." Chrom nodded.

"This is it, Robin. It's all led to this moment here. We're going to win."

"You know, when you speak with that kind of conviction it almost makes me believe I can help make it happen." As I finished the sentence I instantly regretted it. Now was not the time to let any of my insecurity slip out. Chrom bumped my shoulder with his fist. I grunted in pain because he bumped the shoulder that was still coming back from an injury.

"Oh gods, Robin, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you'd gotten hurt."

"It's fine. Just some lingering tenderness. But, you know, there's a hole there in my robe." I gestured to it helpfully.

"Well yes, but your skin doesn't look burnt underneath it, so I thought it was just the robe that was damaged."

"I got this fixed after I spoke to you before."

"I guess I didn't notice. I'm sorry." I waved him off.

"I'm just joking. And on a more serious note we need to go over what our formation is going to be inside."

"Indeed. What's your plan?"

"As I said, I anticipate tight corridors since it's a building. We'll fight in pairs as best as we can. If this castle is laid out in any way like the castle back in Ylisse then it should have three major pathways once we get through the door. I'll send a dragon to either flank assuming there is a flank and then if there's an obvious center I'll have the front line of the center formation be you, Lucina, Panne, and Frederick. I think I'll be behind you. You and I should try our best to push through to Walhart as soon as possible. He'll likely be in the center of their formation. I know there are people who want a shot at him but I'm more concerned with defeating him than anyone's desire for revenge. And the only person whose life I'm willing to risk in direct combat with him is my own."

"Robin, we all accept the risk of injury and death when we take the field. You know that."

"Yes, I do, which is why I don't try to fight every single battle by myself. But there's a difference between deploying troops on a battlefield and a direct confrontation with a man who may be the fiercest enemy we've ever encountered. I'm not going to tell anyone else to attack him when it's likely as good as telling them to die." He shook his head and smiled ruefully.

"Of course you're not. Well, you know I'm with you. Whether you want me there or not." I nodded.

"Yeah, you're going to lead me to him and then we'll take him down together. Fighting will be fierce, I imagine. At this point any soldiers he has left will be his most loyal. They'll die before they surrender."

"He clearly has a way of inspiring loyalty as we've seen." I grunted.

"In some people, maybe. In any case, we've given Gaius enough of a head start. It's time to attack."

"Indeed. I'll gather everyone together and we'll get into formation." Chrom started barking out orders to everyone and we had ourselves organized very quickly. No one had spread particularly far. I started outlining how I wanted everyone to form up. The castle doors were wide open as if inviting us in. I briefly worried about potential traps set for us but then dismissed the idea because I doubted Walhart would have had time to set them up in the few minutes it took us to get here. Just to be safe, though, Chrom and I led the way inside. No traps greeted us.

What we saw was three corridors. One to the right, one to the left, and one in the center that led into a wide central chamber. It was as I had guessed. Not only that, it was even better. I could see walls inside the large chamber rather than columns which meant that the side passages were hallways and not just extensions of the main chamber. And hallways meant less space for soldiers to stand side-by-side, which meant that our numbers disadvantage was mitigated almost fully. Not only that but with two dragons filling the corridors, they might not even be able to get at the back ranks. He had placed knights to guard the entrances to both corridors but they could be easily overcome since we had mages to spare. Regular unarmored ground troops stood at the entrance to the main chamber.

For some reason, none of them attacked as soon as we entered. That was odd and offputting. They should have been attacking us before we were fully inside and in formation and I couldn't figure out why they weren't. Was Walhart trying to give us a sporting chance? Was there some kind of confusion with their orders? Maybe Gaius had been very immediately successful and their tactician wasn't able to order them around. Maybe Walhart and I had different philosophies about this kind of fight. Maybe he wanted a good fight. I just wanted to win. To that end, I didn't even finish organizing the Shepherds into proper formation. They had their orders telling them where to go so I was just going to trust them to follow the orders as given.

I pulled out my tome and sent a bolt of lightning at the closer knight guarding the eastern corridor. He crumpled and my Shepherds attacked. More magic flew out and took down all of the passage guards before they could even react. This was already going better than I expected, which of course immediately made me wonder what the snag was going to be that put us into danger. I couldn't let it slow me down too much now that I had committed to the attack, but I would at least try to stay cautious as I advanced.

The enemy troops saw us attack their comrades and they immediately charged hoping disrupt us in the middle of forming up. Three soldiers got ahead of their comrades. Chrom cut down the first with a single stroke of his Falchion. The second swung his sword at Lucina. She parried and ran him through with her own Falchion. To my right Panne shifted into her beast form, ducked around the charging foe, and hamstrung him with her teeth. He cried in pain and sank to his knees. His cries were cut short by an arrow that buried itself up to the fletching in his throat. I looked past them to take a quick stock of the enemy in front of us. This was the major issue with this fight. Because of the nature of the battlefield we hadn't been able to do any scouting so we were essentially fighting blind. It was the entire reason I needed to remain so cautious. So I did what little scouting I could by looking into the main chamber.

There weren't that many enemies left. That made sense since we were literally at Walhart's front door. This was what he had remaining. There would be no reinforcements coming. Everyone he still had available would be deployed. Probably. That was fine with me. They barely even outnumbered us at this point. I wasn't sure what he had down the hallways but I trusted my troops. And they would have dragons with them for support. Those of us pushing up the center would be in the riskiest position.

I noticed Cervantes among the troops in the central hall. Good. Our two strongest mages were in this group and he was just another armored knight. Fire and lightning were both extremely effective against him and Miriel and I had both of those bases covered.

Our forces split into their assigned groups and began a simultaneous push into the hall. Tiki and Nowi both shifted forms as they began down the left and right corridors and they each led the way, fire pouring out in front of them. I thought about the ramifications of setting the castle on fire. Then I thought about whether or not the fire they produced would actually set the castle on fire or if it was somehow purely magical. Of course fire magic made real fire so it would follow that Divine Dragon fire would also be real fire but I had never asked Nowi about it before. I made a mental note to ask either her or Tiki about it later as I cut down a charging soldier. I looked up and saw that Walhart had for some reason decided that he was still going to use his wyvern riders in this indoor battle and that he would even attempt to make them fight in the air. I had my own fliers on foot for this battle. They were all capable enough on the ground that they would be fine. Even Sumia who didn't trust herself. I looked over and signaled to Virion who saluted with his trademark flourish and turned his attention to the ceiling.

I looked back down and saw our front line engaged with the enemy. I wanted to punch a hole so I picked a target—the soldier fighting Lucina—and hit him with some lightning. I didn't hit him fully so it only made him stumble back, but that was enough for Lucina to finish him off which had the desire effect of creating a hole in the enemy line. Frederick immediately forced his way through the newly-created gap and he swung his ax in a wide arc that cut down two of the enemy. I heard a feminine scream to my right but the soldiers on that side were out of my sight so I had to hope it was an enemy or at least a treatable injury. This was the problem with being one person. I couldn't be everywhere at once to prevent any casualties from occurring. I couldn't let that distract me for long.

We used the hole that Frederick had created to push through the surrounding enemy. One of their middle ranks tried to rush us but were stopped when three of their soldiers were knocked to the ground by a wyvern that fell from the ceiling. Various kinds of magic came flying at us from beyond their front lines. Some of it hit me but didn't actually hurt me. Miriel on my left got hit and looked like she was in some pain, but she remained upright and unleashed a fireball that blew an enemy lancer off his feet and into the man behind him. Cervantes came barreling up the center swinging his massive shield in a wide arc in front of him. He nearly hit Chrom with the swing, but Frederick dived in to interpose himself between them. The shield missed Frederick but hit his horse and sent both horse and rider tumbling backward. Chrom let out a cry and turned to face Cervantes. Cervantes laughed.

"Let's have it then, rebellious scum! Like a flimsy belt around the waist of defeat, you shall buckle here!" He raised his shield and pointed his lance. Chrom swung Falchion but Cervantes blocked it with the shield and Chrom was put off balance. I sent some magic Cervantes' way. It missed, but it did get him looking at me while Chrom recovered. I moved next to him.

"Chrom, I'm with you. We'll take him together!" Chrom nodded fiercely. The others with us were locked in combat with the advancing enemy. It appeared I had made a miscalculation. It looked like we were more badly outnumbered than I had thought. Chrom and I needed to finish this fast or our center detachment might be overwhelmed. I trusted my plan and my troops, but tactics could only get us so far against the sheer weight of numbers.

Cervantes swung his lance at Chrom who nimbly sidestepped it to the left. I stepped to the right and then we both took another step to spread ourselves further out and force Cervantes to divide his attention. He put his shield towards me and his lance towards Chrom. I let loose with magic but it hit his shield and flowed into the ground. I slipped the thunder tome back into the pocket of my robe and pulled out a fire tome. I took a quick look around and saw that all of my troops were engaged in combat with the enemy and the enemy reinforcements were only a few seconds away. It was a large room, but not that large. Frederick was back up and about and trying to scatter the oncoming enemy to the best of his ability, but he was only one person who was getting help from Miriel. That was it.

Chrom advanced and swung Falchion, but Cervantes parried with his lance and brought his shield to bear on Chrom. That gave me the minor opening I needed. I sent a ball of fire at his now-exposed rear flank and it hit him square in the lower back. He was armored, of course, but that did very little to stop the onrushing tide of flame. It may have even made it worse. I wasn't sure, I'd never tested it. He gave a cry of pain and he bent backwards which meant his shield was out from in front of him. Chrom jumped forward and lunged at the gap between his torso and shoulder and from Cervantes' cry I guessed that he found his target. Chrom pulled Falchion back and I saw a spray of blood arc from where it had been. Cervantes made to stab Chrom again but Chrom dodged back towards me. Instead of staying still I took a few steps away from him so we remained the same distance apart. The shield came back up and he tried to bash me with it but Chrom took the opportunity to stab at a gap between the thigh and knee. I heard a clang so I thought he missed but then I saw Cervantes react in pain so I guessed that Chrom had made slight contact. This was going well. We just needed to keep it up.

I heard someone yell out a warning from behind me and I turned in time to see a wyvern rider swooping down, ax at the ready. Instinctively I hit the ground and the ax whistled through the air where my neck had been. For a moment I was worried that Cervantes would be standing over me to bring his lance down to pin me to the floor, but it seemed that he had instead turned to face Chrom now that they were one-on-one. That was bad. Chrom was a talented swordsman, but he wasn't equipped to fight a heavily armored foe with a lance. I needed to get back into the fight and turn the tide back in his favor. I made to stand back up but then I saw the wyvern rider coming back towards me. I looked over to Virion and saw that he was trying to help Lucina who was fighting two enemies of her own. I was on my own. I started whispering the words to the fire spell from the tome in my hand. I needed to time this right. I only had a small window before the rider would be on me. I felt the fire build in my hand. The rider got closer. I started a slow three count.

"One." The fire began to form into a ball. The rider was less than fifty feet away. "Two." The ball grew. Twenty feet. "Three." The ball reached its terminal size. Ten feet. I thrust my hand forward and let loose.

My timing was perfect. The rider was about eight feet away when I unleashed my spell and he had no time to get out of the way. The fireball caught him full in the face and he went flying backward off his mount. His body landed with a wet smack. His wyvern was apparently not fully tamed because when it lost its rider, it began to fly around and flail wildly at anyone near it. That was even more fortunate than I could have hoped. Its momentum had carried it into the enemy ranks and they were forced to divert their attention to bringing it down which meant that their advance on us was slowed. That gave me time to refocus on Cervantes, who appeared to have landed a hit on Chrom. He was still up and fighting, but he was clearly favoring his right side. He had likely been hit with a glancing blow that had caused him to start bleeding. Cervantes was laughing maniacally. He didn't seem to notice me. That was good. He let out a cry and swung his shield at Chrom. Chrom tried to dodge but was a step too slow. The shield hit him and sent him tumbling to the ground. I breathed a curse and started the spell's incantation again. Cervantes took a step forward and laughed again.

"Bahahahahaha! You've lost, rebel filth! Your insurrection ends here, before you've even reached the Conqueror!" He brought up his lance. I didn't hesitate.

My fireball was aimed at the spot where I had hit him previously. I was operating on the assumption that his armor was weakened by the first attack and that another hit in the same spot would be devastating.

I turned out to be right. The fireball struck right in the center of the blackened area of his armor. He screamed in pain and his weapon and shield both fell from his grasp. His armor actually cracked in half and his breastplate fell off. It was still smoldering and I saw that his back was a charred mass. He sank to his knees. Chrom stood up and walked up to him. I stood next to Chrom. Cervantes was still conscious, but barely.

"I am...finished," he said and gave a ragged cough. "But I have...no regrets. I die...in the shadow of...greatness." Chrom didn't even answer, he just raised Falchion and ran Cervantes through. He spat up blood and toppled to the floor. Chrom looked to me.

"That's one commander down. Excellus and Walhart are all that remain."

"Excellus shouldn't be a problem. Let's focus on fighting through to Walhart." Chrom nodded.

"As you say. I just pray our flanks are faring as well as we are." As if in deliberate contradiction of Chrom's words, Flavia stumbled up to us, clearly wounded.

"Sorry, got hit by a couple arrows." She grunted in pain and grabbed at her stomach which, as indicated, had an arrow in it. "Gotta retreat before I get killed. You've gotta go on without me." Chrom nodded again.

"Get yourself to safety now. Kellam is in the rear with Lon'qu. He should keep you safe."

"Sorry," she said and limped off. Chrom turned back to me.

"We should get back into the fray. They need our help."

"Right behind you," I said, and we rejoined the battle.

 **A/N: I was gonna make this longer than it is and try to cover the entire battle in one chapter, but I realized it was already creeping up in length and if I tried to fit the entire scene in it would be probably way too long. Also it's been like three weeks and I don't want to keep you all waiting forever. Also there was some weird formatting stuff when I was uploading this so I want to know if there's any jankiness with the formatting. Also I'd like to hear if the spacing is okay or if you think I should be putting bigger line breaks between paragraphs.**


	7. Chapter 7

The distraction caused by the enemy wyvern careening into the enemy ranks didn't last as long as I'd hoped. They had killed it and reformed fairly quickly, although I saw at least one dead soldier who bore what were clearly claw marks on his face and neck. Chrom ran forward and cut down a soldier Lucina was fighting. He stood at her side as they faced down two more of the onrushing enemy. I saw that Miriel had taken another hit and looked pained, though she was still up and fighting. Virion was still by himself in the back doing his best to deal with the remaining fliers. They weren't giving him much trouble given that there was very little room to dodge in such a confined space. I let loose with some magic toward a group of enemy troops in the back ranks and caught one of them who fell to the ground. Then I pulled out my sword and ran to close the hole in the line left by Flavia's absence. It looked like we'd be able to hold our own even though we were still outnumbered.

And then the enemy cavalry arrived.

I didn't even know how Walhart still had cavalry left, let alone how he fit them inside a castle. There weren't a lot of them, but there were enough that if they reached us they would play havoc with our formation. I had to do something before they got here or we'd all be killed. I dropped back a few steps and pulled out the third tome I was carrying. I flipped it open and yelled to Chrom.

"Chrom, hold off the cavalry charge for just a few seconds!" He nodded without even looking at me. I began chanting the spell's incantation. This was a risk since I had very little control over the fallout from this magic. I could pick the area of effect, but beyond that it was up to chance. I just had to hope I hit only the enemy, because I would only get one chance. Besides the time it took to cast, it also took more energy than any other spell in my arsenal. That was why I saved it for situations like this when I needed something to immediately turn the tide of battle. And even then I preferred not to. I would have even preferred to save this for Walhart.

The first of the enemy cavalry arrived at Chrom's position. Frederick had rejoined the battle while Chrom and I were occupied and he managed to force off the enemy that came his way. Chrom sidestepped the enemy attack and stabbed right for the man's horse. Lucina got luckier and managed to hit the rider with a swipe, though I saw that she was knocked down to one knee by the horse itself.

I felt the power begin to course through me as I finished the incantation. Fire played over my fingertips as I held my free hand aloft. I focused on a spot about twenty feet past where Chrom was standing. It was, to my eyes, the greatest concentration of the enemy troops. I released the pent up energy and a fire storm crashed from the sky in the spot I was focusing on. I felt the backlash of the spell and my head felt like it was going to split open. I kept my hand outstretched. Fire kept crashing and consuming whatever it hit. The sound of rushing flames was joined by the screams of the dying. The cavalry who had been trying to overrun my ranks were scattered and the soldiers near them who were caught in the blast were either blown backwards or vaporized.

As the storm died down I felt my hand drop and then I felt myself drop to one knee. It felt like I'd taken an ax to the forehead. Someone helped me to my feet and when I looked over I saw that it was Lucina.

"Thank you," I managed to say in between heavy breaths.

"Are you alright?"

"Be fine. Tough spell." It was exhausting to talk, but with her help I managed to force myself back to my feet. I did my best to survey the battlefield. I had made a large gap in the enemy formation, but somehow it looked like they still outnumbered us and were reforming. Gods, how did he still have so many troops left? "I don't...can...still do this." My breathing was ragged and I was barely panting out the words.

"We can. We must. Stay with me. Father can handle the fighting until you've gotten your breath back. I'll protect you." I took a few deep breaths just to steady myself.

"It's like there's no end to them." I looked and saw that his troops were advancing now that they realized the fire storm was over. Chrom and the rest had tightened ranks but I wasn't sure how long they'd be able to hold them off, even if Lucina and I got back in to help.

"Robin, please. We need you. Don't lose hope now." I shook my head to get the fog away from my brain.

"Ri—right. Right." I stood up straight, though I didn't manage to do so without Lucina's support. "I'll do what I can. Please stay with me. I don't have a lot of energy left." She nodded.

"Of course." We started towards the rest of our troops. The enemy had engaged those of us that were still fighting. As Lucina and I grew closer I saw Miriel take a third hit. She didn't go down, but she was forced to pull back. I moved to take her position. This was bad. We were about to be overrun. More troops were coming to reinforce the enemy ranks. This offensive was going to fail.

I trusted my people. I gave them orders and I trusted them to carry out those orders. I trusted their abilities and I trusted that they would emerge victorious in any combat scenario I put them into, else I wouldn't put them into it. And time and again they had vindicated my trust in them.

And today they did it again.

As the enemy bore down on us, their advance was suddenly halted by an onrushing tide of blue-green fire from their right flank. Two of their number were caught in it and died screaming. The rest were forced to divide their attention from our forces by the appearance of Nowi's detachment from a side entrance to the main hall. Cherche came following right behind Nowi and swung her ax in a wide arc that cut one man nearly in half and knocked a second from his feet. Say'ri was right behind her, her twin swords flashing almost imperceptibly fast. Donnel followed her, then the rest. And suddenly we were no longer outnumbered. The only thing I noticed was that Sumia wasn't with them. She must have been the source of the scream I had heard earlier. I only hoped she was simply injured.

Even with that knowledge, their appearance gave me a second wind. I managed to stand straight without Lucina's support.

"Are you alright, Robin?" I nodded.

"I am now. Get back into the fighting. I'm going to see if Chrom and I can push through straight to the Conqueror himself." She flashed a nervous glance my way.

"Are you sure? I can come with you." I shook my head.

"They need you here. We'll be fine." I moved next to Chrom and struck down one of the soldiers he was fending off. He managed to finish the other one.

"Chrom, they should be able to handle the fighting here. Let's find Walhart and end this." He turned to me.

"I'm with you, Robin. Let's make our push." We had already created a gap in the enemy lines that we could fit through so we both set off at a run. I realized that my desperation attack had at least done the job of scattering the enemy ranged support. There were little but stragglers in the back ranks. That was good. Without the cohesive fire support our side would now have they would be easy to pick off. An archer turned to fire at us but Chrom raised his shield and deflected the shot. I traded back in kind with magic and the archer had no similar means to deflect my attack. No one else was free to focus on us. Their wyvern riders were all dead at this point, either by arrow or fire and their melee fighters of all forms had to focus on not being overwhelmed. The only thing left that worried me was that I hadn't seen anything from the left flank. I hoped it was just a matter of them being slower to win their fight than the right side. But I couldn't get distracted.

Ahead of us was the throne. Walhart was in front of it atop his massive steed. He glared down at us. I suddenly felt very small.

"The princeling and the tactician. You've made it to me at last."

"Walhart!" Chrom shouted. "Surrender! Your men are being overrun! You have no army left! End this now and you can still survive!" Walhart actually burst out laughing. It was a laugh filled with scorn.

"Surrender? Does a dragon surrender to a cow? Does a boot surrender to a spider? Does a horse surrender to a flea? I would offer you surrender, but I intend to crush you here and now, princeling. I am the man who will unite the world beneath my rule! I am Walhart the Conqueror!" His horse leapt forward. It was almost too fast to track. That massive ax of his came crashing down in the spot where Chrom had been standing and it actually cracked the stone floor. He whipped it upwards towards Chrom who made to dodge. Walhart anticipated the dodge and instead of continuing his swing he changed directions and caught Chrom with the flat part of the ax head. Chrom was knocked backwards onto his back. I sent a quick bolt of lightning at Walhart before he could finish off Chrom. It hit him but clearly didn't faze him very much. All it did was get his attention onto me. That was, of course, the idea.

"Tactician. I admit I've been impressed by your abilities. You managed to prolong what should have been a very brief rebellion and carry them all the way to my doorstep. You far surpass any of these fools, especially the fool I have as my own tactician. You should join with me and there would be no force in the world who could stop us!" My spell died on my lips. He was trying to recruit me? How many of his men had I killed either directly or indirectly? I had destroyed his entire navy in a single attack as my opening move. And he wanted me on his side after all that? What a ridiculous idea. Instead of answering him I sent more lightning at him. This time he was clearly in pain, though once again he didn't flinch. "Very well. Once I finish the princeling, I'll defeat you and make you understand. Come, test yourself against me! Let me see if you are worthy!" Now he just wasn't making sense. I took a step back. He looked as if he was going to have his horse leap forward at me again, but before he could do that his horse gave a whinny of pain.

Chrom had stood up and slashed its massive flank. Walhart whipped around but Chrom had already hopped backwards as soon as he had finished his own stroke. Chrom had likely seen what I had seen. We weren't going to be able to fight Walhart as long as he was mounted. It wasn't something I particularly relished doing, but we needed to kill his horse before we could fight him on an even footing. Or at least a more balanced one. I flicked my wrist and sent another lightning bolt at him, this time aiming for his horse. He dodged out of the way in time and came flying at me. I try to step out of the way but his ax clipped my shin on the way past. I hit the ground and bounced a couple of times. I tried to stand back up but my leg nearly gave out from under me. I looked up and saw that Chrom was dancing around him trying to stay out of the reach of the ax while getting in a hit when he could. I steadied myself on one knee, took out my fire tome, and sent a fireball at the horse's legs. I missed again, but I saw to my grim satisfaction that I managed to set its tail on fire.

The horse began to panic which allowed Chrom the opening he needed to hack at its legs. He caught its right front leg with Falchion and it whinnied in pain again. I wanted to stand up and help, but the second wind I had gained was beginning to wear off. Instead I concentrated on Walhart. He had apparently sliced the burning hair off of his horse's tail to try to calm it down. I wasn't sure if it had worked but the horse certainly wasn't bucking as hard as it had been. I started to build another fireball and I felt it taking most of my remaining energy with it. After this I'd be lucky to have one more spell before I collapsed. I was also likely bleeding badly, but I didn't want to look away from Walhart to check my leg. Walhart swung at Chrom again but Chrom ducked behind a support column. I took aim and let loose with the fireball. The corners of my vision began to darken as it flew.

It was a direct hit. Walhart didn't scream, but he did give a loud grunt of pain. He was facing Chrom and I hit him in the left side. It looked like I caught part of his arm and his torso. His ax swing faltered as soon as he was hit and Chrom was granted another opening to score a deep cut into the horse's already injured leg. The horse's stance faltered but it stayed upright long enough for Walhart to recover and swing again. Chrom ducked behind the support column. The ax bit into the column and made a deep gash. It looked for a moment like it may have stuck there but Walhart pulled it out with little effort and swung again. He hit the same spot and Chrom lashed out at his horse once more. He missed the leg but caught and sliced through one of the stirrups. Walhart lilted but didn't fall. He swung once more at the column. Chrom hid behind it and the ax struck the same spot for the third time. When I realized what was happening it was too late.

I had thought that Walhart was simply missing. He wasn't. He was deliberately striking the same portion of the column every time Chrom hid behind it. After the third swing of his ax Walhart lashed out with his left arm and actually punched the support column where he had been weakening its integrity. A chunk of stone about the size of a tea kettle broke off from the column and struck Chrom in the chest. He was knocked flat to the ground and the stone landed on his left arm just below the elbow, pinning his arm between it and his shield. Chrom looked like he was either stunned or unconscious. I cried out in dismay as I waited for the final blow to land. He would kill Chrom and then come for me. I had failed. I had failed Chrom and I had failed Lucina. I had failed everyone. I just had to hope that someone else would come and be able to defeat him after they won in the main hall.

To my surprise, Walhart didn't immediately finish Chrom. Instead he turned to me.

"Behold, tactician. Look at how easily the princeling has fallen." He started moving towards me. His horse was barely able to stand. I wasn't sure how he was managing to goad it forward. It looked like it would need to either spend a long time recovering or simply be put down. He stopped about five or six feet from where I was kneeling. From my position on one knee to him on his horse, he towered over me. The difference in our respective heights was, I thought, almost comical. "Your rebellion is finished. I have defeated you utterly and will unite the world with my strength." Why was he telling me this? Was this another recruitment attempt? "But your resolve is impressive. You managed to wound me. As I told you, I think your abilities are considerable. My men have told me about you. They know you don't go along with the princeling's grandiose ideals. They know you to be a much more pragmatic man than he. So I ask you thus: will you join with me? With your talents you would have a place of esteem in my new world."

Ah, so it was a recruitment attempt. And his men knew all that about me, did they? I wasn't sure how. Unless he had spies listening in on our conversations at some point. And even then, their takeaway was completely wrong. Just because I didn't cheer along when Chrom made a speech didn't mean that I disagreed with the essence. I struggled, but managed to stand up. Walhart looked down at me, his expression one of satisfaction. Behind me I heard the muted sounds of battle that had previously been drowned out by our own fighting. I saw Chrom stirring. I heard another sound I couldn't place. I let the tome drop to the floor. Walhart bared his teeth. I finally spoke.

"Your spies seem to have made a category error. It's true I don't play along when Chrom makes a speech." I was just trying to keep him talking to buy time for Chrom to free himself or maybe for someone in the main hall or even the left side hall to get to us. "But that doesn't mean that I don't agree with him. You seem to think I'm in this for money or status. I don't have either of those things and I've never been terribly interested in them. I fight for Chrom because he's like a brother to me." My throat hurt. It was taking all of my effort to keep my head up. I heard more of that sound behind me. It was getting louder. "And I fight for him because I agree with his vision for the world. I have no desire to join someone like you. You would rule the world through fear and subjugation. What kind of world is that?" He looked furious.

"It is the only world, boy! All who rule must do so through fear. Do you think the princeling's sister the ideal? What did she do? She died! Died at the hands of one who shared my vision for how a king must lead! Gangrel may have failed because he was weak, but I am not weak."

"No, Gangrel failed because of Chrom. He failed because Chrom's conviction was stronger and so Chrom killed him. And he failed because of me. Because I believe wholeheartedly in Chrom's vision and because I'm smarter than he was. And I'm smarter than you are, or we wouldn't be here having this conversation." This was entirely bluster on my part. It was mostly luck and Chrom's ability to inspire loyalty that had won. But I needed him mad at me, because mad at me meant he wasn't thinking about Chrom. The sounds behind me grew louder still and I could tell now that they were to my left. I could also tell what they were.

Footsteps. Very heavy footsteps.

"Smarter than me? No, you were simply smarter and more daring than that fool Excellus. If you were smarter than me you would have won!" I finally managed a grin of my own. The throne room had doorways that led into the side corridors in the same way as the main hall. Seeing that combined with the knowledge of who I had sent up the left side corridor meant that there was only one person whose footsteps I could possibly be hearing given how heavy they were.

"Are you so sure I haven't?"

As if waiting for me to deliver a straight line like that, Tiki came barreling through the left side doorway and into the throne room. She made a beeline for Walhart and let loose a blast of divine fire at him. With amazing speed aided by the fact that his right foot wasn't hooked into a stirrup he managed to leap away.

His horse wasn't so lucky. It was hit by the full brunt of Tiki's attack and it burned so fast it couldn't even make a sound. Walhart seemed to instantly recognize who she was even though she wasn't in her human form.

"Naga's Voice! There is no place for you in my new world! Begone!" He raised his ax to swing it. I stuck my hand inside my coat and pulled out my most powerful tome again. I just needed time. Time to focus the spell into a much finer point than when I had used it in the hall. She just needed to delay him. Walhart swung his ax. Tiki whipped her tail around to intercept it and she managed to bat away the attack. She breathed more fire at him but he sidestepped it. I started chanting and focusing my power. The pain in my head returned in earnest. This was going to be it. This would be the last bit of magic I'd be able to cast for the day. I just had to make it count. Because if I didn't it would be the last bit of magic I'd cast in my life.

Walhart swung again and his ax clipped Tiki's flank. It looked to me like it bounced off without doing any real damage to her. I guess there was something to divine dragon scales. She swiped at him with a claw and caught him full in the chest. The front of his armor was visibly dented, but not broken. From one swipe. Wow. He swung once again and once again the ax seemed to bounce off of her. More fire. This time he couldn't get fully out of the way. The fire hit him where had been hit by my own fireball earlier and for the first time I saw worry in his expression. He took a step back and looked like he was considering his options. It didn't take him long to come to a decision. Tiki looked like she was braced for another attack, but it didn't come.

Apparently he decided that he no longer required my services, because instead of running at Tiki he changed his angle and started running at me.

My spell wasn't ready. Even if it was, I would never be able to get out of the way in time. My leg was hurt too badly and I could barely stand upright. I could only hope that I could cast the spell in time to take him with me. Behind him, Tiki started moving. She was likely faster than him, but it didn't matter. He had passed her while she waited for his attack and he had momentum on his side. She was traveling at an angle to get between us, but she wouldn't get to me in time to hit him. She took to the air. He raised his ax. I put the last bit of power I still had into the spell. The ax began to fall and I realized what Tiki was doing.

She was doing the same thing I had done to her.

The ax began to fall just as Tiki reached us. She knocked me backward and I landed on my rear a few feet away. When I looked up Walhart was standing in front of me, entirely off-balance. The ax wasn't in his hands.

I didn't hesitate. I stuck out my hand and let loose with the spell which was concentrated into as little space as I could make it. Rather than a firestorm in the sky it was a lance of flame centered at my hand. There was no way Walhart could get out of the way in time since he didn't even have an even footing. The fire struck him full in the chest where Tiki had dented his armor. Not that it mattered. The flame struck him and kept going until I could see it burn a hole the size of a dinner plate into the castle wall thirty feet away. A hole I saw through the matching hole I had made in Walhart the Conqueror. The spell died away and Walhart collapsed without a sound, his armor and body smoking.

My vision darkened and my mind and eyes became unfocused. It took all my willpower not to pass out on the spot. I had done it. I had finally done it. I had killed Walhart. The war was over. Something clawed at the back of my mind. I was forgetting something important. I sagged to the floor. What was it? I heard noises behind me. Footsteps? It sounded like footsteps.

Footsteps.

For some reason I couldn't get past the word footsteps. There had been footsteps. Heavy footsteps. What was so important about them? Who had they belonged to?

Heavy footsteps.

My brain finally snapped back into place. I shot back into a sitting position and looked desperately around. To my right I saw the still form of a dragon.

Tiki.

I tried and failed to stand. I tried and failed again. I began crawling over to the unmoving woman. After an eternity I reached her. She was so much bigger than me. I was at her back. I crawled around to the front.

Walhart's ax was stuck in her stomach. Her scales must have been weaker or thinner there, because she hadn't deflected the attack. It was just stuck there. It looked horrific. Her eyes were shut and there was blood seeping out from the wound around the weapon. I searched my mind for the right word. It took me a second, but I found it.

"Help! Please help! Someone!" I started yelling as loudly as my voice would allow. I thought I heard movement behind me but my vision was still dim so I didn't bother to look at the source. I just kept yelling until I was hoarse. I didn't know what else I could do. I desperately looked around until I found one of Tiki's front...hands? Claws? I wasn't sure. I took hold of it and held it as tightly as I could. I started whispering to her as tears began to form in my eyes.

"Tiki...please...wake up...wake up...please...Tiki...just...please wake up..."

 **A/N: Not a whole lot to say about this one. Next chapter will probably take a little longer with Christmas coming up.**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't know how long I was splayed out on the floor of the throne room. As I kept repeating the same few phrases over and over again with increasing desperation I started to hear noise behind me. I didn't bother to turn around. I was too focused on the woman who may have given her life for mine. I just wanted her to open her eyes. To know that she was going to live. The noise behind me got closer and I realized that it was people talking. I couldn't distinguish who belonged to which voice. I was still in too much of a mental fog from all of the magic I had used.

I felt a warm feeling against the side of my shin and I remembered vaguely that I had been injured. One of the people who had come in must have been a healer. Why were they working on me? Couldn't they see the much more severe injury in front of them? I tried to turn my head to look back but I felt like my neck had a weight pressed against it. I felt a hand on my head

"Robin, don't try to move. Just stay there." It sounded like a woman. That thought connected itself to the word "Maribelle" in my mind. Instead of answering I just kept up my desperate whispering. I thought vaguely that anyone listening to me probably thought I was touched in the head. The voice behind me started counting. When it reached "three" Tiki's eyes flew open and she let out a cry of pain. I felt relief wash over me like a tidal wave. Thank Naga, she was alive. They must have been getting the ax out of her just like they had for me. I knew exactly how much pain she must have been in. I tightened my grip and she did too. Her claw—paw? Foot? I still didn't know—was much larger than mine. And stronger. I thought for a moment that she was going to break my hand, but I didn't care. She was alive. I would have let her crush my hand into pulp if it meant she would be alright.

Her cry died down and became more of a whimper. It was an odd sound. The kind of sound I would associate with an animal. Of course she was in her dragon form so maybe she was an animal. Even so it was, to my ears, a wonderful sound. Not because she was hurting, but because it meant she was alive.

The fog around my mind started to clear as I felt a warmth against the back of my head. I blinked a few times. Thoughts were starting to coalesce back into place. Maribelle was here. Lissa must have also come. Once again I tried to turn my head but I felt a hand against it.

"Robin, you're still recovering. Please stay there until we say otherwise." It was Maribelle again. I tried to say something but my voice was a rough, wordless grunt. My throat was sore. I must have shouted myself completely hoarse and then made things even worse by continuing to whisper so much.

Tiki's crushing grip lessened. No, I realized, it wasn't that she was loosening her grip, it was that her hand was getting smaller. It was, in fact, turning back into a hand. She was shifting back into her human form. I blinked away the last few tears left in my eyes and looked at her. Her hair was disheveled and matted with sweat and there were a couple of small scratches on her face. Her cheeks were puffy as if she had also been crying. Her expression was still pained but when she looked at me I saw what appeared to be an attempt at a smile.

"Robin," was all she managed to say. It clearly took a lot of effort and it was barely above a whisper.

To me it sounded like the sweetest music.

I didn't even try to answer. I just tried to smile. She squeezed my hand in response and closed her eyes. We both remained in that position while the healers behind us busied themselves. A staff was placed against my neck and I felt the pain wash away. I must have done something to injure it when I had been knocked down.

"See if you can move your neck now, Robin," said Maribelle. Experimentally I tried turning my head to one side. It worked, so I tried the other side. That worked too, though I immediately wished it hadn't. Turning my head to the right had shown me a full view of Tiki's injury. It was no longer bleeding but she had an ugly scar that ran vertically down the length of her midsection. It would likely go away over time, especially with more work from the healers, but for now it was a striking reminder of what she had done for me.

After a few moments it occurred to me that I was staring at her exposed stomach. I looked away and felt my face heat up. I hoped no one noticed.

"It seems your neck is no longer injured and I've fixed your leg as well. Can you turn over please, Robin?" I didn't want to. Turning over would mean I'd have to let go of Tiki's hand.

"Umm...Miss Tiki?" I heard Lissa's voice nearby. "I closed up the wound and I'd like to see if you're able to stand up." Tiki didn't answer, she just stayed on her back with her eyes closed. "Umm...Miss Tiki?" Tiki opened one eye.

"I would prefer to stay in this position for a moment." That made sense. I was sure she was still in pain and didn't want to move. Although internally I was forced to admit I was hoping the reason was because we were holding hands.

"Robin, I'm still waiting," said Maribelle. Right. I had gotten distracted listening to Lissa. Reluctantly I let go of Tiki's hand and pushed myself over and onto my back. She looked me up and down. "Oh my," was all she said. I tried to speak but once again it came out as a grunt. Maribelle turned her head slightly and said "Chrom, would you bring us some water?" I looked to the side and noticed that Tiki had managed to get herself into a sitting position. Her dress was stuck to her skin from the blood. I wondered how it had been cut since she had been hit while in her dragon form. Was it made of her scales?

I shook the question aside. It wasn't important nor was it particularly appropriate. When I had cleared that thought from my mind another stepped in to replace it. She had, in fact, gotten up once I had let go of her hand. I shook that aside too. It was probably a coincidence. I felt Maribelle's staff working again as she touched it to my shoulder. I hadn't even realized that my shoulder had been injured. When had I gotten hit? Was it magic that had affected me worse than I realized? Had Walhart hit me? I supposed it didn't matter so long as I was healed. But I needed to be more careful.

"You need to be more careful, Robin," said Maribelle. "We nearly lost you again." I looked up at her. She was trying to hide it but I actually saw a tear form in one of her eyes. Chrom knelt down next to her and handed her a water skin, then stood up and left the throne room to go back to the main hall. Maribelle opened the water skin and held it up to my lips. "Drink slowly," she said as she tipped it towards me. The cool water trickled down my throat and instantly soothed the pain I was feeling. It was all I could do not to grab it and chug the entire contents of the skin. I took a few more sips before I tried to talk. When I did my voice was still rough, but I was at least able to form words.

"Thanks. More worried about Tiki, though."

"I'll be alright, Robin," said a voice to my left.

"Good," I said and took another sip of water. Maribelle shook her head.

"Of course you're more worried about her. You're always more worried about everyone else and then this sort of thing happens." I shook my head once.

"Not the one who took an ax to the gut." Good, my voice was returning. I drank some more water. "She is." I felt a hand brush against my own.

"I assure you I'll be alright. Lissa is a skilled healer and I feel much better than I did." Lissa sounded embarrassed as she answered.

"Oh, um, thank you, Miss Tiki." I wondered why. It wasn't like Lissa to get so nervous like this. Maybe it was just because Tiki was a revered figure. I wasn't sure if that really made sense given that Lissa was the one pushing me to—I stopped that thought before it could continue. I'd figure out why Lissa was acting so odd later. I sipped the water again and looked up at Maribelle.

"How is everyone?" I asked her. She sighed.

"We've healed most of the injuries. Thank Naga no one was killed. You two were hurt by far the worst. But of course you're not concerned about something silly like that."

"Like I told Chrom," I said, "the only person whose life I was willing to risk directly fighting Walhart was my own. Injuries are part of the risk—ow!" She smacked me on the forehead with her parasol.

"Enough of that. You might be willing to risk your life for that, but I'm certainly not."

"Yeah Robin, I want you to stay alive too. Stop doing stuff like this," said Lissa.

"Hey," I started to counter, "I'm not—"

"I too would prefer you stayed alive, Robin," said Tiki softly. I wanted to protest, but I felt like someone had let all the air out of me.

"...Fine. I get it. I'm not going to win this."

"Nope!" Lissa said brightly. I lapsed into silence. The two women continued their work until they were both satisfied that Tiki and I would be alright.

"What happened out there?" I asked eventually.

"Chrom ran into the hall and announced that Walhart had been killed," said Maribelle, "and upon hearing so the remaining enemy soldiers put down their weapons and surrendered, though there were precious few of them left." She touched her staff to my shoulder. I hadn't even realized my shoulder had been hurt again.

"Good," I said, "glad we avoided further bloodshed. Been enough of that."

"Indeed," she said and held out a hand. I took it. "You should fully recover after some rest." She helped me up to my feet. I wobbled a little but recovered without falling over again. She was right. I felt much better. Certainly not like I was going to pass out. I tested out the leg that had been injured. It was sore, but I could at least put weight on it again. I looked to my left and saw that Tiki also looked like she was mostly healed. I had to resist letting my gaze wander down to her injury again because it still felt indecent. It probably shouldn't have, given that it was an injury and not an indecent matter, but I avoided it anyway. She looked up at me and smiled.

"All done," said Lissa, standing up. Without thinking, I turned and extended a hand out to help Tiki to her feet. She took it and I helped her up. We ended up face-to-face and it took me a second to register how close I was standing to her. I cleared my throat and took a step back.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"You're welcome. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am. Or at least I will be. My dress might need to be cleaned and repaired, though I'm sure you noticed that."

"Well there are people in the army who are skilled at..." my voice trailed off because I noticed the smile on her face. "Oh! Oh you were joking again. Sorry. Brain hasn't fully reengaged yet." She laughed a little. I dropped my gaze. Was I staring? I wasn't trying to. There was still blood on her clothes so it wasn't really appropriate. Why was I losing my ability to keep inappropriate thoughts in check especially in situations like this? We had just fought a battle and here I was letting my mind drift again.

"I understand. Besides that, are you recovered? You were bleeding quite a lot when I arrived."

"I think so. I can stand up on that leg at least. Didn't realize he'd gotten me with such a deep cut. I'm still more worried about you. You...you almost died because of me. Please tell me you didn't still think you owed me for what happened before."

"Robin," she said and placed a hand on my arm, "you were in need of help and I was able to provide it. Were I forced into the same decision again a hundred more times I would do the same thing. I have seen your willingness to put the lives of others before your own. I hope you understand that there are those willing to do the same for you." I looked away, suddenly ashamed. Who was I to tell her she made a mistake. She knew full well what she was doing when she did it, just like I had.

"But you...you hardly even know me," I said quietly.

"I know you well enough to know the kind of man you are." Her voice was gentle. I felt even more ashamed that she was the one reassuring me when she was the one who had almost been killed. And what had happened to Lissa and Maribelle? Were they listening to this? That was the last thing I needed.

"I don't think I'm that great. Certainly not worth dying over," I said without thinking. Damn. That was exactly what I didn't want to say. Last thing I needed was to let my insecurity start to slip out in front of her of all people. I felt her squeeze my arm.

"I know I cannot make you feel different about yourself, but I want you to know that I think you are a good man." Once again I wanted to sink into the floor. I should have felt better than this at her words, but I only felt worse. I hoped it was just because I was still worn down from the fighting. I cleared my throat and looked back at her.

"We should...probably meet with the others," I said.

"Of course. Lead the way." She let go of my arm and I turned around towards the main hall. Lissa and Maribelle were nowhere to be found. I hadn't even heard them leave. I started walking and found that my leg could support my weight again. As we neared the hall I started to hear the sound of people talking. I couldn't make out anything in particular, but it was clear enough to me that they were generally excited. I had to remind myself that there was a good reason and in fact I should be probably feel as excited as they were. We had just won a war, after all. There was cause to celebrate. But I was just too tired and now I was also too ashamed of myself. Chrom ran up to me and shook my hand and started talking but I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. Even with Maribelle's healing I was exhausted. I turned my head and saw that Tiki had left to talk to other people. I didn't blame her. It wasn't like I was particularly good company right now.

After Chrom left me to speak with his daughter I was left alone for a minute or two until Gaius came and found me. Seeing him at least helped restore my focus because I assumed he had important news.

"Wow boss, you look like you're about to pass out."

"I am. What have you got for me."

"Found him trying to run away. Killed him. Wasn't that hard, he was a soft target." He pulled a piece of candy from his pouch and popped it into his mouth.

"Good work. Did you get any information out of him?" He shrugged.

"I killed him right off, so no. Did find some stuff on his body though. Here you go." He reached back into his pouch and pulled out some papers and a small green stone. Seeing it gave me a—third? Fourth? I had lost count—wind. This would probably be the last one regardless. I took the items from him.

"Is this Vert?" I turned it over in my hand. It certainly resembled the other gemstones we had gotten our hands on.

"Probably. Letters say he was supposed to deliver it to someone, although there isn't a name used."

"That's fine, we can track that lead down later. This," I said, showing him the stone, "is the important thing. This means we have four of the gemstones now. One more and the Fire Emblem will be safe and in our possession. I need to go talk to Chrom. Excellent work, Gaius." He nodded.

"'Course. Have fun, boss." He sauntered off. Chrom, I saw, was still talking to Lucina. I walked up to the both of them.

"Chrom, Lucina, look." I held up the stone. They both realized what it was immediately.

"Where did you get this, Robin?" Chrom asked as he took it from me to inspect it himself.

"Gaius found it. He managed to kill Excellus and recover it. This means we have four now. This is great news."

"Indeed it is," said Chrom.

"Do we know the whereabouts of the fifth?" asked Lucina. I shook my head.

"Not yet."

"I'll have Frederick start looking into it. He should be able to track down the final stone in due time. What should we do while we wait? It could take weeks. Do you have any ideas, Robin?"

"I have an idea, father," said Lucina.

"Oh?"

"Well you see..." she suddenly looked embarrassed at having both of us staring at her.

"Go on," I said in the most encouraging tone I could. Or I hoped it was.

"You see, I wasn't...I wasn't the only child who came to the past." I raised my eyebrows in surprise. This was the first time she had mentioned this in over two years. I looked at Chrom. His expression matched my own.

"You weren't?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"No. Or at least I wasn't the only one who was trying. There were others. Children of other Shepherds. They were going to try to follow me back to the past to help us. I thought that maybe we could...could try to track them down now that we aren't fighting this war. They can help us fight!" She looked embarrassed again. I realized that she probably wasn't used to having her father take her advice. They had been together for a while now, but she still mostly stayed silent around him. My working theory was that she was worried she'd embarrass herself in front of him. I knew that she was the most important person in his life and he would move the world for her if need be so she had no reason to ever worry about embarrassing herself in front of him, but I wasn't sure if she had figured that out. I decided to give her a hand.

"That seems like a sound plan to me. As difficult as this war has been I think the fight against Grima's loyal will be even tougher. If the children of the future are half the fighters their parents are we should probably have them on our side." Chrom nodded and Lucina looked relieved. My guess was that part of her reasoning was that they were her friends and she was concerned about them and wanted to see them again.

"That sounds like a good plan. And if you're any indication, Lucina, I think the other children will be even better fighters than their parents," he said, beaming at her. "I'll go talk to Frederick. But for today I think we should all simply rest. The battle has been won and we've all earned a break, and this is a large castle that is no doubt full of beds to sleep in. You especially, Robin. You look like you're almost asleep already," Chrom said with a look of concern.

"If even you're starting to notice, I must be," I said lightly before I remembered something. "Chrom," I said seriously, "earlier I heard a scream and I never saw Sumia with the people she was supposed to be with. Is she alright?" He nodded.

"She is. A spear grazed her arm and she was in a lot of pain but it turned out to look a lot more serious than it was. A healer took care of her and she'll be fine." I sighed with relief.

"I'm glad to hear that. Maribelle said Tiki and I were hurt the worst. I take it you're alright yourself?"

"I am. The rock just knocked the wind out of me and then it pinned my arm to the floor. It's bruised but not broken. I just had trouble getting leverage to get it off of me. I am sorry that I couldn't help you more against Walhart." I waved him off.

"It worked out in the end and Tiki should be fine, although I still want someone to look after her for a few days to make sure she's healed properly. She took a bad hit."

"What about you, Robin? Are you okay?" I waved him off again.

"I'll be fine. Look after everyone else. Just need some rest."

"…If you say so. But take care of yourself."

"I will," I said dismissively. Chrom nodded and walked away in Frederick's direction. Lucina looked up at me.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I grunted.

"Yes. I'm sure I'm alright. Really. And I'd appreciate if everyone would stop asking me that." She looked a little sheepish.

"Right. Sorry, Robin." I deflated.

"No, don't apologize. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I appreciate your concern, but I really just need rest."

"Okay. You know I'm here if you ever need me."

"I know. Thank you. You should go get some rest too." She nodded and turned to go. A few moments later she stopped and turned her head towards me.

"Thank you, Robin. For everything." I grunted again.

"You're welcome." She walked away. I was about to leave to find a room to sleep in when Lissa came running up to me and almost knocked me down as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Robin I'm so glad you're okay and everyone's alive and we finally ended this war so now we can go home and thank you so much for getting us through it even though you keep scaring me by getting hurt but now you're okay and we're all okay and I'm just so happy I love you so much Robin." She gasped a couple of times to catch her breath. I wanted to get annoyed that yet another person was fretting over me, but then I remembered it was Lissa. I hugged her back.

"Love you, too," I said. I didn't have the energy to start bantering with her. I wasn't sure this was the right time anyway.

"I don't really have anything else to tell you but can I keep hugging you for a while? I just want to make sure you're still here and this is all real," she said into my chest.

"Sure," was all I said. There was no harm in letting her. And it was reassuring. And I was able to siphon off some of her excess energy. Or maybe that was just in my head.

"I've gotta go make sure everyone else is okay, okay? But I'll be back later if you want," she said after a while.

"Okay," I said, "but you don't need to worry about coming back. I'm going to find a spare room and go to sleep soon anyway." She nodded vigorously and ran off. I was about to leave the hall to find an empty bedroom somewhere in the castle when Donnel came up to me and shook my hand and thanked me for all my hard work. I answered him as politely as I could and when he left I tried to leave once more.

Miriel came up to me for the same reason as Donnel. After her was Sully. Then Kellam. It started to feel like everyone wanted to talk to me no matter how much I tried to leave. It started to get exhausting. My hand was shaken, my back was slapped, and my shoulder was patted over and over again. Nowi even hugged me and then insisted I bend down so she could pat me on the head. It at least got a laugh out of me. I kept trying to make my way out. As much as I appreciated the kind words and gestures I was so tired and just needed to be alone for a while. I understood that everyone was riding high on our victory so I tried to be patient, but eventually I just turned to leave without waiting for anyone else. No one called out to me so I assumed everyone was done. That was fine with me. I didn't plan on talking to anyone else that day. As I reached the door that led out of the main hall, however, I noticed something. Tiki was by herself off to one side.

And she was staring at me.

 **A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnn**

 **Not really a cliffhanger, just the lead in to the next chapter. Although I will say that the next chapter is going to have a twist to it. Merry Christmas all!**


	9. Tiki

**A/N: Hi there, coming to you live from the beginning of the chapter to remind you to read the chapter title so there's no confusion.**

Once Robin and I had separated in the castle's main hall, I decided to rest against a wall near one of the doors. Despite my own assurances to the contrary, the wound I had suffered still pained me and I wanted to avoid any major exertion while I gave the pain time to subside. Not wishing to inadvertently fall asleep, I took the time observe my new compatriots while I thought on the whirlwind course my life had taken since I had awoken.

My eyes naturally drifted to Robin as he milled around the hall attending to his matters of import. It was odd for me to think of our second meeting after the way I had behaved during our first. I had come just shy of revealing the dark power that I sensed in him, which was not the best way to make a first impression. Then the next time I met him he was interceding so as to save my life from an enemy's attack. It was a very gallant thing for him to do, I thought at the time. Even now my opinion was largely unchanged, I simply better knew his motivations. I had assumed at the time that it was because of my station as my mother's Voice. That was how most humans regarded me.

But not Robin. He had simply seen me as someone in need and had thus helped me though it nearly cost him his life. And then his concern had not been for himself when he awoke. I still remembered as though I was still there the first thing he had said upon awakening.

" _Is Tiki alive? Did I manage to save her?"_

It was, looking back, an excellent indication of his character. Compassionate, self-sacrificing and, dare I say, noble. All traits I found rather appealing. Not only that, I had to admit to myself that I thought him rather handsome. I looked down at my torn clothes and winced. I had acted without thinking of anything but saving him. Maybe it was a desire to repay him a debt I felt I owed. Or I may have simply been assisting a comrade-in-arms according to my best ability.

Or it may have been that I had felt a desire to protect him because he was Robin. Maybe the feelings I felt stirring within me were the beginnings of something deeper. It was difficult to say. I looked back up and saw that his comrades were taking turns giving him greetings and well-wishes. He was cordial with them despite the fatigue I knew he was feeling. He was clearly a magnetic personality, though I suspected he failed to realize it. It was clear enough that he lacked confidence in his own worth.

 _Just like Mar-Mar_.

Perhaps that was the reason I felt so drawn to him. He reminded me so much of my dear Mar-Mar. Disregarding his own safety to save a stranger in need was exactly the sort of thing he would have done. The girl Lissa nearly bowled Robin over in her attempt to embrace him. That was the sort of thing I would have done to Mar-Mar were I two thousand years younger. I started to feel pain the pit of my stomach. I thought for a moment that it was my wound but then realized that it was nostalgia for the past. The moment I was witnessing between those two was taking me back to when I was but a girl traveling with humans for the first time.

It appeared as though Robin was trying to dismiss himself from the crowd even as more of the others insisted on speaking to him. I could see the fatigue etched on his face as he tried to be accepting of everyone's greetings and I noticed with some amusement that every person who spoke to him did so a little bit closer to the door.

I began to feel a sudden desire to take him by the arm and lead him away so that we could rest together since I was rather exhausted myself. I quickly forced that feeling aside. I was no longer a child. Perhaps Mar-Mar and I had done that sort of thing when I was a girl, but I was a grown woman and Robin and I did not have that sort of relationship. It would likely be best for me to leave him alone. He looked as though that was his desire. So much so that I saw him break away and turn to leave the hall despite it being clear that there were those who still wished to speak with him.

His path carried him towards the doorway next to which I was resting. I wondered if he would say anything to me as he passed. I thought about calling to him but once again decided against it. He clearly wished to be alone. Besides that, my own thoughts were unfocused and I doubted I would be good company. It was frustrating to know that I could be of so little help outside of battle. Especially to a man who was so like my dear Mar-Mar. I let out a sigh.

"...Umm...can I help you, Tiki? You've been...uh, staring at me for a very long time." My concentration was immediately broken. I blinked a few times and realized that Robin had stopped and was looking at me, clearly puzzled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Robin. Was I bothering you?" He looked confused and then he shook his head.

"I was actually worried that something might be bothering you." Of course he was. The same way Mar-Mar would have been.

"I was just thinking about how much you look like someone I used to know," I said. He blinked in obvious surprise.

"I...I do?" I nodded.

"Yes. A man named Marth. I knew him many ages ago. He was wise, calm, and fair, but possessing an inner strength as resilient as steel," I said, thinking back to what I heard of Robin's defiant speech to Walhart.

"You...wait, you really think that's what I'm like?" I nodded again. His face flushed. "Wow. I'm...I'm flattered. Really." He paused and then seemed to think of something. "Wait...when you say Marth, do you mean THE Marth? The legendary king?"

"The same. I traveled with King Marth for a time and had the honor of calling him a friend. And I hope I have the honor of calling you a friend as well." He looked away.

"O-of course," he said, "I mean I'd be honored to call you my friend. I mean I thought we were—weren't we already? Friends, I mean." I felt a warmth in my chest and smiled at him, though he was still looking to one side.

"Of course," I said and he looked back at me and smiled. Even their smiles looked the same. "And perhaps because we are you can understand why I gazed at you with such nostalgia and...longing." His expression became confused.

"Er, sorry, did you say…?"

"Still," I said quickly after realizing what I had just said, "it was rude of me to stare. I apologize." I hoped I was able to change the subject before making him uncomfortable. I did not want to cause awkwardness between us by giving Robin a false impression.

...If it was a false impression.

"Oh no, no, no, not at all! It's...it's actually exciting to hear that I remind you of someone so storied," he said. He looked embarrassed again. His cheeks were pink and he was rubbing the back of his head, the way he had done every time he looked embarrassed when we were speaking. Another warm feeling arose in my chest. I was not sure what exactly was the cause of it, but it was pleasant.

"It makes me glad that you feel that way," I said. Robin started to smile and then visibly attempted to stifle a yawn. It was unsuccessful. "Oh," I said, "I did not mean to keep you from getting rest. I had noticed that you were attempting to leave and I should not have kept you. Once again I must apologize." He shook his head.

"No, no, it's alright. Honestly. I don't mind talking to you." He paused. "Sorry, that probably sounded rude. What I mean is that I...I enjoy talking to you." He yawned once again and it was soon followed by my own. "Sorry, I guess I am pretty exhausted. I should really head off to sleep."

"As should I," I said and once again I felt a sudden desire to ask him to come and sleep next to me. Mar-Mar would always sit with me when I slept if only I asked him to, so of course Robin would—no, I forced the desire aside again. They were not the same person and I was not a child. Instead I simply said "sleep well, Robin."

"Thank you," he said with a smile, "you, too."

"Thank you," I said. He walked past me and out of the hall. I felt a lump rise in my throat as he departed. He was so much like Mar-Mar. Speaking to him made me feel young again and I wished he would remain so I could continue to do so. But no, it would be selfish of me to ask him to spend all of his time with me when he was so busy with his other responsibilities. And he had looked so tired that I even felt a pang of guilt for keeping him for just these few minutes.

I felt a yawn coming and decided it was time for me to retire as well. I left the main hall and began wandering the corridors looking for a private room. I saw a barracks where a few of my new comrades were preparing to sleep but for some reason I felt the desire to be alone tonight so I avoided that room. A few doors later I passed by what appeared to be a private study where a few of the leaders were having a meeting of some form. I heard their muted voices but could not understand exactly what any of them were saying. It was not my place to join them, so I did not. I only lingered long enough to see whether or not Robin was with them. He was not. A short time later I passed by a room that had its door closed almost entirely, but there was enough space that I could see within it.

Robin was inside. He had taken off his robe and was sitting in a chair with a book in his hand. I remained there for a moment. He did not notice me. Before long I realized that he was not turning the page of the book. As I observed him more closely I realized that his head was drooping and his breathing was the slow and even breathing of someone who was sleeping. He must have begun to read and fallen asleep in his chair. I knocked lightly on the door. His head came up and he looked around in confusion. I heard him mumble something but he did not look my way. Instead, he seemed to realize where he was. He stood up and moved out of my line of sight, hopefully to a bed. I lingered for a short time longer, a third time seized by a desire to join him. Instead I simply turned and kept moving.

Two rooms later I found a private bedchamber that was unoccupied. I entered it and saw that it was well-furnished and had likely belonged to a woman, probably a maid. There were a few uniforms and cleaning supplies as well as a chest that contained some clothes. I shut the door behind me. There was a tub for washing clothes as well as a needle and thread on a table in a corner of the room. Unfortunately there was no water in the tub, so I would have to wait to clean and repair my dress. As a temporary measure I took a set of clothing from the chest. I cleaned myself off with a cloth and changed into the clothes which were a little too big but would serve to sleep in for one evening.

I stretched myself out on the bed, which proved to be reasonably comfortable and had a warm woolen blanket. Soon I drifted off to sleep and, like I so often did, dreamt of my past. This time, however, one thing was different from the norm.

When I dreamt of Mar-Mar, he had Robin's face.

 **A/N: Boy their conversation looks awfully familiar, doesn't it? And what a poor thing Tiki is. 3,000 years old and can't even figure out what being attracted to someone feels like.**

 **Oh, and I also just want to say thank you to all of you for making this story that I have done nothing at all to promote the third most popular story in the tag (which, to be fair, is not a crowded tag). We've just passed 100 followers which is a real honor. I mean it, it's really encouraging to see this many people enjoying my work.**


	10. Chapter 10

At first I didn't even realize my eyes were open because the room I was in was so dark. The candle I had had burning must have died out. I went to stand up and realized that I wasn't sitting, I was lying down. Strange. Last thing I remembered was trying to fit in some reading before I went to sleep. I didn't remember getting into bed. Not that it mattered. I must have just woken up long enough to get into the bed. And now I didn't want to leave it. It was extremely comfortable.

I forced myself to sit up. I whispered a spell and brought a small fireball to my hand long enough to find a candle. I lit the candle and used the light from that to find the brazier which lit up the room. I looked around it. I hadn't paid close attention last night but now that I had some time I saw that it was a nicely furnished room. There were a few chairs, a desk that had writing implements, a shelf that held a number of books, a chest for clothing, and even a full fireplace. I wondered whose room this had been. Likely one of Walhart's lieutenants. It wasn't grandiose enough to be his own room. I supposed it could have been Excellus'. That thought made me look closely at the desk, but I wasn't able to find any useful information. It was likely all contained in the letters Gaius had captured anyway.

I opened the chest and pulled out some clothes from it. They looked like they were about my size and would be adequate at least until I got out to the convoy where the rest of my clothes were packed. I grabbed my old clothes and pushed the door open. It was actually slightly open already, which was also strange. I thought I'd closed it. Unfortunately in my haze the night before I hadn't paid attention to which direction I needed to go. I'd been too tired and too distracted. Even now the conversation I'd had the previous night was still running through my mind.

She thought I resembled Marth. _THE_ Marth. Thinking about it made me feel like I was going to float away. This was a woman who had lived for thousands of years and met so many heroes of old and she thought that _I_ was like _Marth_. It made me feel almost giddy. Who was I? I was just an average man with no memory and some tactical ability. And she thought I was like Marth.

I looked up. My walking had carried me to the main hall. That wasn't where I wanted to be. I turned in the direction of the main gate and headed that way. I didn't run into anyone on the way out, which was odd. There were usually other people awake earlier than I was. I didn't even run into anyone outside. I thought that was also odd, but it didn't bother me enough to stop me from going back to the convoy to grab a fresh set of robes. On the way, I finally started to see signs of human activity, though it wasn't from the Shepherds. It was from the townsfolk. They were out in the streets. It wasn't like they were celebrating or anything, but there was an energy to the crowd that made it clear they were excited. As I walked through the town square back towards the gates a woman ran up to me.

"Excuse me, sir, are you one of the people from the army that marched in yesterday?" Part of me wanted to say no just to avoid anything that might happen, good or bad, but I assumed she would know that I wasn't from the town. I just hoped she had no hostile intent because I didn't have any means of defense on my person. I nodded.

"I am." She grabbed one of my hands and started shaking it vigorously.

"Oh sir thank you so much!" She turned and started shouting to whoever would listen "Everyone, this is one of the people who saved us from the Conqueror!" Suddenly I found myself mobbed by a crowd of people who all wanted to shake my hand. Money and food were shoved into my arms and pockets. I tried to be polite to everyone and greet everyone as best as I could, but there were so many. At least a hundred. The woman who had greeted me initially said "Life under the conqueror was so awful and you've delivered us. Thank you so much sir."

"You're welcome," I said as I tried to muscle my way through the crowd. It wasn't successful. They had no one else to focus on. Every time I moved forward they moved forward with me. The woman had released my hand but only because it was now full of gifts from the city's populace. None of them were particularly elaborate gifts. It was mostly loaves of bread, but it spoke to the relief they must have been feeling that they were willing to part with what was likely valuable food. I made a mental note to have Chrom distribute it back to the citizens. In the mean time, I needed to give them something else to focus on.

Nothing showed itself for what felt like eternity. But after that eternity relief came in the form of Chrom and Frederick coming from the castle. They must have been on their way out to check on the convoy and gather up supplies. I called out to Chrom. He looked at the mass of people in surprise.

"Robin? Is that you in there?"

"It is," I said back. "These fine people wanted to thank us for all that we did." I felt a little guilty, but my words had the desired effect of making the crowd change their focus. Most of them left to mob Chrom and Frederick. I grinned at Chrom and ran for the convoy. I knew I'd pay for this later, but I was free for now. I made it back to the convoy, which had been left largely untouched. I was surprised by that since there was a town full of citizens and a few armies that were in the area, but they must have left it alone out of respect. I noticed that the armies of the southern dynasts were still present but were clearly preparing to depart. Word must have made it to them that Walhart was dead and his army had surrendered.

It was still a surreal feeling. In some ways I couldn't believe it myself. I had killed Walhart. We had won a war. Somehow Chrom had organized a small band of rebels and skilled fighters and we had defeated a king. I wondered how long I was going to have moments like this where I just reflected on what we had accomplished. Then my stomach rumbled which brought me back to reality.

The first thing I did was find an empty space for everything I had been handed. Once I did that I looked through the carts until I found the chest that I knew had my belongings in it. I grabbed a fresh change of clothes and my spare robes.

I wanted to get some clothes for Tiki as well since I remembered the state of her dress the night before, but before I started really looking I realized that it would probably be inappropriate for me to go digging around looking for a set of women's clothing. Then I realized that I hadn't ever seen her in any clothes besides the dress she always wore and I wasn't even sure she had other clothes. Then I started thinking what in the world was wrong with me that I was even thinking about this in the first place. There was no way this was an acceptable line of thinking.

Before I could continue my train of thought I took my own belongings and started walking back towards the castle. The crowd around Chrom and Frederick was smaller now. It looked like people had said what they needed to say and were going back to their lives, albeit more excited than they had been. I felt my heart swell a little. It was good to get a reminder of what we were fighting for. It was this. It was so people who couldn't fight for themselves could live in peace.

I walked past Chrom and Frederick. They looked to me so I just smiled and kept walking. The glares I got from them made me smile all the way until I reached the castle gate. Back inside the castle I saw that everyone was starting to wake up and mill around. The dining room I'd seen was full of Shepherds enjoying a breakfast that must have come from the castle pantry. I felt a little guilty that we were eating this food, but I was sure there was plenty and we'd be able to distribute it—and enough from our own stock to make up the difference—to the people as soon as we were ready to move out later. I kept going back towards the room I'd slept in. As I made my way there I heard a voice from behind me.

"Robiiiiin! Slow down!" It was Lissa. I wasn't sure why she wanted me to slow down since I wasn't moving particularly fast, but I did anyway. When she caught up to me I saw that she was holding two cups of tea.

"Morning," I said.

"Good morning! I saw you walk by without coming in for food, so I thought I'd bring you some," she said, motioning toward a sack she was carrying on one shoulder.

"I was gonna come to breakfast as soon as I got changed, you know," I said.

"Sure, but this way I get to talk to you alone," she said with a bright smile.

"Unless Tharja's following me around again," I said and then reflexively looked around to make sure she wasn't. She wasn't. I pushed open the door and entered the room. The fires I had lit before were still crackling and the room had warmed up some.

"This is a pretty nice room," said Lissa. "I wouldn't mind living in here." She set the cups down on the table and opened the sack which contained bread, fruit, and some meat that looked like it was probably cow meat.

"Honestly," I said as I took an apple and bit into it, "I wouldn't either. But we're not going to be sticking around here."

"Oh? What are we doing next?" She sipped some tea.

"According to Lucina, there were other children from the future who came back with her. So I think that while we wait for Frederick to find out whatever he can about the last gemstone we're going to go looking for them." I grabbed some bread and took a bite. It was still warm.

"Really? How are we gonna find them?"

"I haven't figured that out yet. We're going to discuss it later." Before I realized it the piece of bread I had been holding was gone. I must have been hungrier than I thought. I took a piece of meat which, it transpired, was cooked just the way I liked it. I ate it and took another one. "Is this for both of us?" She shook her head.

"I already ate. Go ahead and eat whatever you want," she said with another smile. It looked...surprisingly devoid of mischief.

"What's got you acting so nice this morning?" Her expression became serious and she sat down on one of the chairs that were at the table.

"I'm happy. We won and everyone's alive. And you're alive, even though I almost lost you _again_. I just...I don't want to joke around about it." She looked away. I pulled up a chair next to her and sat down.

"Gods, I'm sorry. I keep not taking your feelings into account when I say this stuff." She bowed her head.

"No, it's okay. I'm not even going to ask you to promise to be more careful, because I know you won't. I just need to make sure you understand that to me, losing you would be the same as losing Chrom." I threw my free arm around her shoulders.

"Really?" I felt a lump in my throat.

"Of course. You're not just my friend, Robin. You're family."

"Lissa..." was all I could manage. In my mind I knew that she thought of me as family, but it was still touching to hear it.

"Oh!" Her demeanor changed immediately and her head shot back up so fast I thought _my_ neck would break. "So what were you talking to Tiki about?"

"I...what?" I withdrew my hand from her shoulders and started using it to scratch my head.

"Last night I saw you talking to her. So? So? So? What was it about? You gotta tell me," she said. She started bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Oh, umm, well," I stammered for a bit before I regained the ability to form a complete sentence. "She was telling me that I remind her of...of Marth." Lissa's eyes widened.

"Marth? Like...like _Marth_ Marth?"

"Like Marth Marth. I don't get it myself." I shrugged and took a bite of bread and a sip of tea. The tonal shift of this conversation was incredibly jarring, but it was still welcome. I wanted Lissa to be happy and this, at least on the surface, looked like it was making her happy.

"What did she say reminds her of Marth?"

"She said I look like him. And she said something like 'he was wise and fair with an inner strength like steel' or something like that." Lissa nodded sagely.

"Sounds like you."

"You think so?"

"Sure. You're a pretty smart guy and you treat everyone well. Although I doubt you look like Marth."

"Well yeah," I said, "I'm not related to him like you and Chrom."

"Yeah, and besides, the portraits of Marth always make him look handsome," she said with a grin. I stroked my chin as if in deep thought.

"You're probably right. There's no way I'm good looking enough to stand up to Marth." She scowled.

"Robin, it's no fun if you just agree with me."

"I know," I said with a grin of my own, "that's why I did it." Her scowl became a pout.

"Mmph...you win this round." I grinned at her through my mouthful of bread. "But seriously," she said as her expression flattened out, "I'm totally right. She definitely likes you." I swallowed my food and shook my head.

"Just because she says I look like Marth it doesn't mean that," I said. It was probably true.

"Robin, of all the people she could compare you to it was like, the most famous hero ever. And I saw her staring at you for a really long time yesterday. I'm telling you, Robin, she likes you. You need to just ask her to have dinner one day. You should do it today. You should do it right now!" She started getting excited. I waved a hand dismissively.

"I don't have time today. I'm supposed to meet with Chrom and some others to discuss our plans going forward and then I have to get the convoy packed," I said before adding "...and besides, I'm a terrible cook. I wouldn't be able to make a decent dinner if my life depended on it."

"Then I'll make the food for you! I'm not that great but I'm at least better than you."

"Even if you did I wouldn't be able to get her alone with the way we set up camp. And people always want to talk to me about other things." She shook her head vigorously.

"Robin, you have to stop making excuses or all your chances are just gonna slip away."

"I know, but—"

"I don't think you do. Don't you remember what happened with Maribelle?" I looked away. Of course I did. I had kept finding reasons why I couldn't spend time with her or couldn't talk to her. Mostly my excuse was getting out of nobility practice, but it came with the same end result. I had made excuse after excuse and she ended up together with Ricken. That was fine. I was happy for them and I was over her by now, but at the time it had been painful. Of course she had probably never felt the same way about me at all, but at the time I hadn't thought that way. I had just gotten so nervous that I couldn't spend any time alone with her. I shook the cobwebs out of my head.

"Yes, I do. But—"

"Then you know that this time you need to stop making excuses and just go _talk to her_. We're not busy anymore. This is your chance." She leaned towards me and looked at me expectantly.

"Except that we are busy. We're going to be running all over the place trying to find the last gemstone and all of these kids who came from the future. It's not like we're doing nothing." She smacked my forehead.

"But we're not marching to war, we're looking for information. You have a lot more free time now. Come on, Robin, you're still doing it." I didn't have an answer. She was right. I had just admitted that I was doing nothing but making excuses and now here I was making more excuses. She put a hand on my arm. "I'm still here for you, Robin. I'm still going to help you. But you have to want help." This was very mature considering this was Lissa. I pushed that thought away. That wasn't fair. She was an adult and she wasn't stupid. She just didn't like to get serious very often.

"Thank you," I managed to say. Then I stood up. "But I'm not kidding about needing to discuss finding the other children from the future." She started to talk but I held up a hand for silence. "I know. I will talk to her. But this is still important and I need to go take care of it." She frowned but stood up. On impulse I reached forward and pulled her into a hug. She gasped in surprise. "Thank you. Somehow you always know just how to make me feel better. Even if I didn't know I needed to feel better." I felt her hug me back.

"That's because I know you better than you know yourself."

"Feels like that sometimes."

"'Cuz it's true."

"Thanks for the food, by the way."

"You'd forget to feed yourself if you didn't have someone to do it for you. Better hope Tiki stays on top of that when you're married." I tried to answer but I started laughing. We broke off as I calmed down.

"Ever the optimist."

"One of us has to be," she said as she gathered the remaining food back into the pack. When she was done she looked up at me. "You should go get to your meeting. I'm gonna start packing and them I'm gonna talk to Tiki to make sure I'm right about her."

"I don't know, are you sure you'll be able to? You were awfully nervous around her yesterday," I said as I started gathering up my belongings and getting ready to clear out. Then I realized I still hadn't changed so I put my clothes and robe on the bed for after Lissa left.

"Uh, obviously. She's gonna be my brother's wife. I wanted to make a good impression." That made me laugh but as I was laughing I felt a blush coming on.

"If you say so. Now get out. I need to get dressed." I started shooing her towards the door.

"Have fun with your meeting!" She smiled brightly and walked out. I spent the next couple of minutes changing and doing some stretches to get loose. Once I was done I put the clothes I had worn the night before back into the chest where I had found them, gathered my belongings, and left the room.

No one was in the hallway, so I started towards the dining hall. There were still a few people inside it but it looked like they were just cleaning up. I went inside and called out to the nearest person, who happened to be Cherche.

"Good morning, Cherche!" She turned to me and smiled.

"Oh, good morning Robin! How are you today?"

"I'm fine," I said, "have you seen Chrom or Lucina? I'm supposed to be meeting them." She nodded.

"Lucina just left a minute ago. She said she was headed for the courtyard since Chrom hasn't come back yet." As she finished I smiled back at her. You couldn't help but smile back when Cherche smiled at you. It was infectious.

"Thank you. We're going to be moving out before too long so be prepared."

"Thank you for letting me know. Talk to you later?" I nodded.

"Of course." I turned and left. I doubted Chrom was still stuck in the crowd of citizens at this point. He was probably getting the convoy moved towards the castle so we could get it together and ready for departure. With that thought in mind I made for the gate again. When I got outside my suspicious were confirmed. Chrom, Lucina, and Frederick were all gathered around the convoy carts doing what looked like counts and inspections. None of them noticed me so I called out to them. "Hello there!" All three of them turned.

"Robin," said Chrom dryly, "it's nice to see that you managed to escape the crowd."

"Indeed," I said in a very serious voice, "I was worried that I wouldn't be able to." Chrom laughed.

"Well at least you were. On a more serious note, we were able to get some information."

"Oh? About the last gemstone?" He shook his head.

"Unfortunately not, though Frederick sent birds back towards Ylisse with instructions. No, we found out that there is a village nearby that has been plagued by bandits in recent days. And apparently a young man appeared there recently and has been attempting to help them."

"Does this young man have a name?"

"There was some conflict in the reports, but the name I heard the most was Brady." I turned to Lucina, whose eyes had lit up at the name.

"Does that name mean anything to you?" She nodded.

"If it is the same Brady, then yes. I've known him for a long time." She smiled, though I could see sadness behind it.

"If you don't mind my asking," I said, "whose child is he?" She shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I don't...I don't think it's my place to tell you. If it's him, he should tell you himself." I gave her an understanding smile.

"Alright, I can respect that. So are we moving out soon, Chrom?" He grunted affirmatively.

"The convoy should be ready. Go round everyone up and we'll get moving." I nodded. After I had put my things onto the convoy I turned to go. Frederick was, for some reason, glaring at me again. I ignored him. It was probably just because I made him get stuck in a crowd. I went back inside. The dining hall was now empty so I went looking for the barracks. The barracks were crowded. I banged on the door a few times to get everyone's attention.

"Morning everyone. We have a new destination in mind. There's a village east of here that needs our help so we're going to try to get to it by the afternoon. Get your things together and get outside to the convoy." In reply I received nods and murmurs of agreement. "Is anyone not here?"

"Haven't seen Chrom or Frederick all morning," said Sully from the back.

"They're outside," I said, "anyone else?"

"Lissa left earlier," said Maribelle.

"I'll go find her then," I said, "Everyone else gather outside." Again, nods and murmurs of acknowledgment. I left the room and went off looking for Lissa and, because apparently only I had noticed her absence, Tiki. I had a feeling they were together somewhere. I went back towards the dining hall, but it was empty. I turned around and went back up towards the room I had slept in. There was another section of that corridor that I hadn't explored, so I assumed there would be rooms there as well. A few doors past my room I heard voices. They were behind the closed door, though, so I couldn't understand them. I knocked and they both stopped.

"Who is it?" I recognized Lissa's voice.

"Robin," I said, "getting everyone together to move." The voices became muted, then Lissa spoke up again.

"Okay Robin, just a second," she said. A moment later the door opened and Lissa came out by herself and pushed the door closed behind her. She leaned in and started whispering to me. "I was so right about her. She's wonderful and you should definitely go in there and talk to her before we leave." I wanted to say something against it, but I knew I wasn't going to win. I sighed.

"Fine," I whispered back.

"Good," she said and walked off. Actually it was more like skipping. I shook my head and looked at the ceiling. Then I took a deep breath. Then I took another one.

Then I knocked on the door.

 **A/N: So I was going to make this longer to cover the actual Brady Paralogue, but I was already starting to run up over 4000 words and honestly I'm not sure how long y'all want these chapters to be. If it's possible I'd like some feedback on chapter length. The Tiki chapters are going to necessarily be shorter just because they're meant to be brief glimpses into her perspective, but all the others I'm not sure if I should make them run longer or shorter or if 4000ish is an okay length.**

 **Also I'm about to start a new job that's going to make me a lot busier, so this is going to slow down. I didn't want to leave you all hanging with the last chapter for a long time, so here's this. Hope it's a good one.**

 **Also also, I got a review on my Fjorm story talking about adding a chapter or companion piece where Gunnthra is supportive of their relationship. I considered it, but then I pulled a Gunnthra and based on her level 40 dialogue I umm...don't think she'd be supportive of them being together. Since on the sliding scale of "How Much Does This Character's Quotes Imply Romantic Feelings for the Summoner" Gunnthra might be sharing the top spot with New Year's Camilla.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Come in, Robin," said a familiar voice from the other side. I pushed the door open and saw that Tiki was in the room packing clothes into a chest similar to the one in the room I had slept in. When she heard the door she stood up and turned to me. As inappropriate as it might have been, I noticed that her dress was either fixed or had been replaced by a new, identical one. I stepped inside the room.

"Uh...good morning, Tiki," I said, "ummm...are you feeling any better this morning?" She smiled.

"I am. Thank you for asking," she said, "what about you?"

"Oh, I'm...better, I think. My leg's not bothering me anymore," I said, feeling embarrassed. I wasn't even sure why I was feeling embarrassed, it just seemed to be my default state now.

"I'm glad to hear that," she said as her smile widened. I almost had to look away to keep my composure. Her smile was so beautiful. She was so beautiful and I wanted to just finally tell her that. But I couldn't. "—something you needed to speak to me about?" I was brought back to reality.

"Oh, um, I was letting everyone know that we're getting ready to move out and you and Lissa were—were the only ones I hadn't found yet." I could practically hear Lissa standing behind me saying _Ask her! Come on, Robin!_

"Well thank you for informing me. I will be ready momentarily." She was still looking at me intently. I wasn't sure why. Maybe Lissa had said something about me so she was expecting me to keep going.

"Okay. We're meeting outside," was all I said. I turned back for the door and once again I heard Lissa's voice in my mind telling me _Come on, Robin! Just ask!_ I put a hand on the door's handle and was about to leave. Then I finally found my resolve. I stopped and looked back. "Um...Tiki?"

"Yes?" Her smile was still there and still stunning.

"Would you...that is, if everything goes well...do you..." _Come on, Robin, just say the words. It's not that hard. They're not long words._ It wasn't Lissa's voice this time, it was my own. "would you like to...to have dinner with me tonight? Just the two of us, I mean."

I had done it. The last few words had come out as a jumble and I had had to start and stop a few times on the way, but I had done it. I had finally managed it. My eyes were focused squarely on the floor at her feet, but I had done it.

"Robin..." My heart sank. I wasn't looking at her face, but I could immediately hear an apologetic tone to her voice. "I am sorry. Lucina already asked if we could take our dinner together tonight and I accepted."

"I...I see." It was to be expected. I didn't know why I had let myself get hopeful about it. This was me we were talking about and this was the inevitable result. This was always the inevitable result. I started to move closer to the door.

 _But wait._ I stopped. She _didn't say no, she just said she had plans today._ A faint glimmer of hope returned. _That's not a no. I should ask again. She could be available to—_

"If you would like, we could share dinner tomorrow night." My eyes snapped back up. Unless I was mistaken, she looked a little nervous.

"Yes!" I said instantly. "I mean...I mean yes, I would like that. I don't know where we'll be going tomorrow so I don't know what the circumstances of dinner will be...but yes. I definitely would like that." I forced myself to stop talking before I started to get really embarrassing. Her smile returned and I thought my heart would stop.

"Then I will look forward to tomorrow evening," she said. I nodded, perhaps a little too emphatically.

"R-right. Now I have to go—Chrom, meeting—" I paused to reorganize my thoughts, "Sorry, I have to go meet with Chrom. Getting ready to leave, so I needed to—sorry, I already told you that. Gonna go now," I said. My face felt like it was on fire. I turned and left before she could see how red I was but I still heard her gentle voice from behind me.

"Have a good day, Robin." That standard of a farewell had no right to make my heart race the way it did. But it did.

I made it down the hallway and almost back to dining hall entrance before I finally froze up and realized what had just happened. She had said yes. She had said _yes_. I had actually managed to ask her to eat with me and she had said _yes._ It didn't feel real. I had been agonizing over this for days and all I had needed to do was ask.

Doubt began to creep into my mind. Did she understand what I had been asking? She had said that she had existing plans with Lucina so maybe she thought this was the same thing. Did she even understand the way courtship worked? She wasn't human and she was thousands of years old, after all. But then, she had mentioned she knew Marth, and Marth had been famously married to Princess Caeda. She had to at least understand the concept. And she seemed to know enough about humans as it was. I pushed the doubt away. There was no way it was lost on her what I had been asking. She wasn't a fool. And if there was any question, I would just have to...actually somehow find a way to make it clear.

"Robin Robin Robiiiiin," said a voice that served to snap me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw that it was, as expected, Lissa.

"Hey," I said nonchalantly.

"Don't you 'hey' me," she said and punched me in the shoulder. "Come on, how'd it go?"

"How'd what go?" I asked innocently.

"Come on, Robin, don't mess around. What happened? You look like you're about to pass out."

"Oh fine. If you really need to know...she...she said yes." Lissa let out a squeal and gave me a tight hug. Fortunately I was expecting it and I didn't get knocked backwards by it.

"Oh my goodness that's so great Robin I'm so happy for you this is so wonderful and I hope it's perfect and you end up really happy oh my goodness this is the best day ever," she said and then ran out of breath.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second," I said, "it's not like I proposed or anything, we're just having dinner tomorrow night. I don't even know if she knows what that implies."

"Of course she does, silly," Lissa said as she broke off her hug, "what do you think we were talking about before you came in?"

"What?!" I felt my temper flare up. I forced myself to take a few breaths and calm down before I continued. "I mean...were you really? Did you actually tell her that's what I was coming for?" She started giggling.

"You should see the look on your face right now," she said as she started laughing harder. I rolled my eyes and waited for her to compose herself. "Okay, okay, I'm okay now. Anyway, no, that's not what we were talking about. I went in to introduce myself properly and find out if she was feeling alright after yesterday."

"And?"

"She said she is. And then we talked about other things for a couple of minutes and then she asked about you."

"Did she?" Admittedly my curiosity was piqued. Although it was probably just her asking after my condition. Lissa nodded.

"Yeah, she asked me if you and I are friends and what kind of guy I think you are." There was no way. She had to be kidding me.

"You have to be kidding me," I said. She shook her head.

"No. I promise," she said in a very serious tone, "she actually did ask me what kind of person I think you are. Messing with you might be my favorite hobby, but not when it comes to this. This is about your happiness." There was no trace of humor in her voice at all. Nor was there any sign of humor on her face.

"But you just finished trying to mess with me right before you said that," I said. She blinked a couple of times.

"Oh. I guess I did. I'm sorry, Robin." This deadly serious Lissa was a little worrying.

"Wow, this serious attitude is really strange coming from you. I'm not sure how to react to it," I said. That at least got a laugh out of her.

"Don't worry, once you're happily married I'll go back to pranking you again."

"I'm glad you're so confident about this," I said, and meant it. At least one of us was.

"Of course I am. Like I said, she's wonderful. And you're wonderful. You'll be great together," she said with a bright smile. I was starting to feel embarrassed again so I decided that it was time to cut this short. Besides, we were supposed to be meeting outside.

"Thank you. Now I really think we should get going or we're going to be behind schedule. I don't know how pressing the bandit issues are but I think we should try to get there sooner than later," I said.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go," she said as we both left the castle.

We met up with Chrom outside. The rest of the Shepherds were there except for Tiki, who arrived not long after. The convoy was already packed and it looked like we were ready to go. After I had surveyed everything I turned to Chrom.

"Do we know the location of this village?" He nodded.

"One of the villagers gave me a map with the location on it. We should be there by the early afternoon if there's no trouble on the way. Apparently they aren't under imminent threat of attack but the bandits regularly come to extort the citizens for what money they have."

"Then we should get there as soon as we can. Imminent threat or no, we can't let innocent people have their way of life threatened in such a way." He grunted in agreement.

"Indeed," he said before turning to the group, "Shepherds, let's move out!" With that we began marching back towards the city gates. I took position at the rear so I could guard the convoy. As we passed through the square a crowd began to form and actually cheered us as we left the city, though no one came up to talk to any of us. A few Shepherds waved. I saw Tharja put her head down and try to blend in with the group. Given that she was wearing her...usual attire, it didn't work particularly well. Gaius apparently thought it was the funniest thing he'd seen, because he started laughing heartily at it and he gave her a squeeze with one arm. I felt a pang in my chest and looked away. Unfortunately my eyes carried to Say'ri and Lon'qu who were deep in conversation. The fact that Lon'qu was in conversation with a woman at all told me all I needed to know so I immediately snapped my eyes forward. At least he didn't look injured anymore.

About ten minutes into our march I noticed that Lucina had moved next to me in my spot at the back of the party. She looked like there was something on her mind but she didn't say anything. I gave her another minute to start talking but she didn't. I gave her another minute after that, but she still didn't say anything, even though it was clear that something was bothering her. Eventually I determined that she wasn't going to say anything without a little prodding, so I decided to give her a little prodding.

"Something on your mind?" I saw a look of relief appear briefly on her face at my question before she looked over to me and answered.

"In truth, there is. I've had quite a bit on my mind since last night. I was barely even able to sleep." As if for emphasis she yawned as she finished her sentence.

"Did you want to talk about it?" She nodded.

"I do. I'm just not sure where to begin." She looked up to the sky, clearly deep in thought. Unfortunately that took her eyes off of the road and she nearly tripped on either a rock or a hole. I caught her shoulder before she could fall "Gods, I'm sorry. Thank you," she said, clearly embarrassed.

"It's fine," I said, "just make sure you're watching the road in front of you. You never know what kind of traps could be waiting on an otherwise harmless looking path."

"Oh gods, you're right. What was I thinking?" She put her hands on her temples. I gave a short laugh.

"Just kidding, just kidding. I'm sorry," I said.

"Oh...oh, right. Of course," she said.

"So what's bothering you?" I dropped my joking tone.

"Oh, umm...as I said, I'm not sure how to word this. It's just...even though we've defeated Walhart I'm...I'm still worried, I suppose." I noticed that she was wringing her hands.

"About what?"

"Well..." she paused. "It's just that, well, we haven't been able to change history yet. Yes, Walhart was defeated, but Basilio was still..." she trailed off. I wanted to say something about it but I didn't have the right words. Instead I just pushed past it.

"And you're worried that history is on its old path and something will still happen to Chrom, right?" She let out a sigh.

"Yes, that's exactly it. I'm so worried that I won't be able to succeed." It was visibly difficult for her to say what she was saying. I was glad we were separate from the rest of the group. Although I was sure she wouldn't be telling me this if we were within earshot of anyone else. I put my hand back on her shoulder.

"Lucina, I understand that you're worried. But you're not alone anymore. I'm sure it must be hard to remember since you were alone for so long, but your parents are both here with you. And for whatever it's worth, so am I." She forced a smile.

"It actually is worth a great deal. It's...nice to have someone I can rely on. You've been such a great help to my father...and to me, too." Her face reddened slightly. I figured it must have been difficult for her to say that. She struck me as someone who preferred to be self-reliant so it had to be embarrassing to admit that she needed help.

"You're welcome, then," I said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Still," she said, "that doesn't take away my worries. Even if we find the last gemstone there's no guarantee we'll be able to stop Grima. We haven't even yet reached the time when my father was killed. Until that time comes and goes, I don't think my ill feelings will pass."

"Probably not, but that's okay. You're allowed to be worried about your father's safety. I'd be more surprised if you weren't."

"In truth I'm...relieved that you think so. Hearing you say that makes me feel better," she said. I wasn't entirely convinced. She had an odd expression on her face that made it look like she was still bothered by something. Even so I decided not to push any further.

"I'm glad. And if it keeps bothering you then just remember you can always come to me. I'll always make time for you," I said. I hoped she already understood that, but I thought I'd remind her anyway.

"I...I know. Thank you." She looked embarrassed again. I thought maybe I was pushing too far. She didn't need me to start acting like a parent, even if she was my best friend's daughter. With that in mind, I let the conversation end. She didn't try to keep it going either, but I noticed that she also didn't move away to join any other group. It lent credence to my idea that there was still something on her mind, but without an inkling of what it was I couldn't do anything to start a conversation about it. Instead I just kept pace and stayed with her in the hopes that being next to her would be of some help.

The two of us walked together in silence for the next several hours. Amazingly, no one even tried to come up and speak to either of us. I assumed it was because they saw us together and assumed we were in conversation so they shouldn't disturb us. Whatever the reason it was a welcome relief after all of the people who had been mobbing me that morning. As we neared our destination I noticed that Lucina, after all that time, still looked like something was weighing on her. Since I still didn't know what it was I decided to try to take her mind off of it.

"So Lucina," I said. She looked over in surprise.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Robin. Did you need something?"

"Nothing pressing," I said. "I was just going to ask you what kind of person Brady is."

"Oh. Oh! Yes, if we're going to have him join us then I should tell you about his abilities, shouldn't I?" I shrugged.

"That's not really what I meant. I just thought it might help cheer you up to tell me about a friend of yours." She started to blush.

"I-I see. Maybe you're right."

"So? What's he like?"

"Brady is a good man," she said. "He can be impolite and he acts tough but he's really very gentle. He doesn't have much talent for fighting—oh, but don't think he's useless! He's actually a skilled healer who can do turn the tide of a battle." She was much more animated than she had been. I was glad to see it.

"Hey, you don't need to sell me on him; we're going to help him one way or another. You're friends, right? I want to hear about Brady the person."

"I...I'm sorry, I don't know a lot about him outside of battle. We fought together many times, but in my time there wasn't much opportunity for leisure." Her troubled look was back. _Really good job, Robin. Smart. Depress her even more._

"Gods," I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose, "I'm sorry. I just made things worse, didn't I?" She shook her head fiercely.

"No! It's not like that at all! Really, I just never really got the chance to know any of the others when we weren't fighting. I was always so focused on how we were going to get through the next battle that I was too busy. It's not your fault, I promise."

"Well alright," I said, "in any case, I promise you that we'll keep him safe. And if the friends you grew up with are here in our time then I'll do my best to reunite you with them."

"...Thank you so much, Robin," she said with some difficulty. "I...I'm glad you're willing to do that for me." She seemed to catch herself. "Oh, not that I think it's just for me of course. I know you're trying to help the whole army and I understand that but still...thank you." I shook my head a little.

"It actually is mostly for your sake," I said. I looked over at her and she looked back at me. "Lucina, you're my best friend's daughter, not to mention a friend of mine. I can only imagine how hard things have been for you. If gathering up your friends who have come back from the future will make you happy, then we're going to do it. That they have fighting skill is just an added benefit." Maybe I was laying it on a little too thick, but I wanted her to understand that this was out of concern and not just utility. My doubt turned to certainty that I was going overboard when I saw that she was beginning to choke up.

"Robin...I—" Whatever she had planned to say was cut off by Cordelia's yell from a little in front of us as she ran up to me.

"Robin! Chrom is calling for you at the front!" She stopped in front of me and started breathing heavily. I waited for her to catch her breath.

"What is it?" I asked her once she had recovered.

"We seem to have arrived and Chrom wants you to meet with him to plan before we move in," she said. I nodded and followed her then briefly turned to Lucina.

"Sorry, duty calls," I said.

"Of course," she said, "I'll get ready to fight." Her expression became one of determination. I hoped that whatever was troubling her had passed. I turned back and moved to the front of the ranks where Chrom and Frederick were standing and surveying the field in front of us. About three hundred feet ahead of us about ten feet down in elevation there was a ruined temple just off the road. From where we were standing I could see two groups of people, one gathered inside the ruins and one outside. The group outside were clearly armed and the group inside were clearly not. It wasn't difficult then to figure out who were the villagers and who were the bandits. And the fact that the villagers were here inside a set of ruins rather than in their village was not a good sign. I turned to Chrom and spoke rapidly while a plan formed itself in my mind.

"We need to get down there as fast as possible. Send the fliers and the cavalry on ahead to harass the bandits so that they can't slaughter the villagers while we approach. The rest of us will move in as quickly as we can and take up defensive positions. We'll pair off and cover the entrances to the ruins and our mages will take up positions within the walls. It's hard to tell from here but it looks like there are two major gaps in the ruin walls. Nowi, Miriel, and Tharja will cover one entrance. Tiki, Ricken, and I will cover the other. Everyone else knows who their usual partners are and can cover other entrances as needed. Once we've forced a crack in their defenses we'll push out from the ruins and overtake the remaining enemy. If they're bandits they shouldn't be well organized so as long as we keep our discipline we should be able to defeat them and save these people. Understood?" Chrom nodded.

"Understood. I'll give the orders." He turned to Frederick and Cordelia. "You heard the man. Inform Sully, Stahl, Sumia, Maribelle, and Cherche. Get out there and defend those people." Both of them saluted and walked quickly away. "Lissa," said Chrom to his sister who was also standing nearby, "did you hear the groups Robin assigned?" She nodded. "Then go inform the people who need to know." She also walked off. Less than a minute later I heard the sound of hooves and wings as our cavalry and fliers charged forward towards the bandits. Less than a minute after that Nowi, Tharja, Miriel, Ricken and Tiki were gathered around me. Once again I spoke rapidly.

"We're going to charge in now and take up defensive positions around the entrances to the ruins. I assume you can all see the largest gaps in the walls. Nowi, Tharja, and Miriel, you cover the east entrance. Tiki, Ricken, and I will cover the south entrance. We need to move as fast as possible because we don't know how long those people have. Understood?" A chorus of affirmation. "Good. Let's go." They all moved into the groups I assigned. Tiki stood right next to me and for a moment I lost my train of thought. But only for a moment. "Chrom, give the order." Chrom, as always, turned to the main body of the Shepherds before he called the rally.

"Shepherds, charge!"

 **A/N: Oh look, I guess all he had to do was ask. Who'da thought?**

 **Also, because my new job starts on Monday I wanted to leave you all with something before my time evaporates. Updates are going to slow down, but I promise you that under no circumstances am I going to abandon this project. Even if you don't see an update for a month or more it's not me quitting or going on hiatus or anything. I'm still going to work on this and I'm not going to stop working on it until I get to change the status over from In Progress to Complete.**

 **Also also, all of you should go read the manga Komi-san wa Komyushou Desu. I have nothing to do with it or anything, it's just really good and I want everyone to read it.**


	12. Chapter 12

Whenever I thought about something being three hundred feet away I always considered it a long distance. It certainly sounded like one. It was longer than the length of the castle courtyard in Ylisstol. And yet my group covered that distance in what felt like a few seconds.

The bandits had obviously seen us coming and attempted to form up but they were thrown into disarray by the hit-and-run attacks of my more mobile troops. Frederick hit a bandit so hard with his axe that the bandit's detached top half went flying backwards and hit one of his comrades. Cherche angled her attack to catch an onrushing cavalier and knocked him from his mount as easily as if he were a training dummy. Sully and Stahl moved with practiced ease and each struck down a bandit nearly in unison. The rest of the bandit party formed and began their charge towards the ruins.

They were too slow. A group of four bandits arrived at the southern entrance to the ruins just as my group did. They raised their weapons to attack but were quickly met with a spray of divine fire as Tiki quickly shifted into her dragon form. I saw that there was no wound visible on her, which was comforting. Well, comforting to me. Probably not to the bandits.

The bandit in front died before he could scream. The other three managed to avoid the dragon fire but then immediately ran afoul of more standard magical fire. One was knocked down and was immediately still and one caught fire and started screaming. The third recovered in time to attempt to run away but his legs were cut out from under him by a quick whip of Tiki's tail. My sword crashed down and prevented him from ever rising again.

It was as I had suspected. These weren't soldiers, they were common bandits. They were clearly disorganized and undisciplined. The exact opposite of the Shepherds. This was going to be a very lopsided battle.

The bandits began forming into small groups as the Shepherds arrived and blocked all of the entrances to the castle. True to their expected lack of tactical thinking, they decided to try to push through all of our lines at once rather than concentrating their entire force at one entrance. It was what I had hoped they would do. One particular group showed their suicidal overconfidence when they seemed to think that charging headlong into an actual dragon was a plan with a good chance of success. They ran at us at the entrance we were guarding. I leaned out from behind Tiki and sent a bolt of lightning at them. The one in the front I was aiming at dodged out of the way but his comrade standing behind him wasn't so fortunate. Ricken let loose with a blast of wind that, to my disgust, cut a bandit almost perfectly in half. Two more of them collapsed as more dragon fire erupted from Tiki's maw. The remaining bandits panicked and ran.

Following the slight lull brought on by the bandits' retreat I took a quick look around. The scene was much the same at all the other entrances. Bandits charged and were forced back. They tried to get into formation and were attacked without warning by my mounted troops. Their formations didn't last and they couldn't get into position to counter the cavalry and aerial units as they lacked any of their own. Inwardly I wanted to laugh at what, if I were ever so inclined to write one, would be a textbook case of the advantages of having heavy cavalry on one's side. One man—clearly the leader—was attempting to rally his remaining forces as they were either killed or as they began to flee. He only managed to gather five people around him and then closed in for an attack. On my entrance.

Where there was a dragon.

He raised his sword and called out to us. I gathered he had recognized Tiki or else his cry would have made very little sense.

"You people can keep your gods! I'll put my faith in gold and steel!" He and his remaining followers charged. Tiki gave him a good demonstration of why he should have put less of his faith in steel and more of it in common sense. He never managed to bring his sword down before he was cooked alive inside his armor. The smell was appalling. I was sure that his fellows, being a lot closer, probably felt the same way as I did. It didn't matter though, because they only outlived him by a few seconds. With the enemy in front of us dead I once again took the opportunity to survey the field.

We had won decisively. The entire battle had taken maybe three minutes. I wasn't surprised. Once I had realized that we were dealing with disorganized bandits I had expected a very lopsided win and a hasty retreat. Bandits weren't used to dealing with trained soldiers, and my soldiers had just come off winning a war against a much more fearsome foe than some upstart bandit boss who apparently fancied himself a godslayer. Once the fleeing bandits had finally disappeared over the ridge I put my tome back into my robe pocket and relaxed. Tiki shifted back into her human form in front of me.

"Good work, Ricken," I said as a I looked at him.

"Thanks Robin. Good work yourself," he said brightly.

"And good work to you, Tiki," I said without fully looking at her.

"Thank you, Robin," I heard her say. There was enough noise surrounding us that I barely heard it, but it still made my face heat up. I turned completely away towards the temple ruins to see how the civilians were doing. I didn't see anyone with major injuries and it appeared as though everyone was alive. As I was looking around a young man with light brown hair and rough features ran up to Ricken.

"Pop? Is that you?" He had a strange accent I couldn't place. Ricken looked shocked and took a few seconds to formulate a response.

"Umm...Pop? I think you have the wrong man. I don't have any children, especially not children your age," he said.

"You're Ricken, right?"

"Yes?"

"That's my pop's name an' you look just like him. Name's Brady. I'm here from the future to help you and ma stop Grima from comin' back." Ricken looked pale and also like he was feeling overwhelmed.

"I...but...what's your mother's name?" he managed to ask.

"Maribelle." That had been easy to guess when he ran up and referred to Ricken as his father, but once he confirmed it my brain refused to process it as a true statement. There was no way this man in front of me was related to Maribelle. Not the Maribelle I knew. There was no way that she would ever let her son grow up referring to her as 'Ma'.

"Well that is my wife's name..."

"Because yer my parents. It's...it's good to see ya, pop." It looked like he was about to start crying, which did fit with what Lucina had said about him. Ricken looked to me.

"What do you think, Robin?"

"Well, Lucina did say she had a friend named Brady." Brady perked up when I mentioned her name.

"Ya got Lucina with ya? Really?"

"We do," I said, "She's been with us for a while now."

"An' she didn't tell ya who m' parents are?" I shrugged.

"She said it wasn't her place and that you'd do it yourself."

"Well I'm tellin' ya that it's Ricken an' Maribelle!"

"What's Ricken and Maribelle?" a voice from behind me asked. I recognized it as belonging to the latter. I turned and saw that she had indeed ridden up to us.

"Ma? Is that you?" Now I could definitely tell he was about to start crying.

"I should think not," said Maribelle, "for no son of mine would be allowed to call me 'ma'." I felt vindicated.

"But ya did. Ya just gave up after a while when I wouldn't stop."

"I refuse to believe that is true," she said as she dismounted to get closer, "I would never let my son act in such a baseborn way."

"Ya didn't, ma. Ya still made me learn fancy etiquette an' tea makin' an' the violin an' such, but I never got the hang a' talkin' all fancy like you." Maribelle rubbed at the bridge of her nose.

"Gods, those are the kinds of things I would make you learn. But I still cannot believe I allowed this for so long." She turned to me. "What do you think, Robin?"

"I believe him," I said. "He matches the name and...description we got from Lucina. In fact, let's ask her if she can verify for us." Brady nodded.

"That's a good idea," he said, "she can tell ya who I am." Maribelle walked away to find Lucina, muttering darkly the whole way. Brady turned back to Ricken and started talking to him again. I heard a giggling sound from behind me. I turned and saw that Tiki was covering her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter. I walked over to her

"What's got you laughing?" She contained herself long enough to answer me.

"You are friends with such interesting people. I find it wonderfully amusing," she said before giggling some more. Her laughter made me start laughing.

"They really are," I managed in between bouts of laughter, "aren't they?" We stood there like that, laughing at our own private joke, until Maribelle returned with Lucina. When I saw her I managed to calm myself down so that I could go verify the identity of our potential new ally. As she arrived I saw her face light up. Brady's did as well.

"Brady!"

"Lucina!" They both ran forward and clasped hands with one another. "It's good t' see ya again. Been worried aboutcha," he said.

"It's good to see you too. I've missed all of you so much since I got here."

"Ya find any of the others yet?" She shook her head.

"No, you're the first. Do you know where anyone else is?" He nodded.

"Inigo an' I were travelin' together for a while. Then we ran into these bandits an' we split up. He killed one an' it pissed off the rest of 'em so he told me to defend these people while he went off an' fought 'em." Lucina blanched.

"Gods, do you know where he is now?"

"Should be that he's east 'a the village. We can prolly get to 'im by tomorrow if we hurry." Lucina looked over to me.

"Robin, did you hear all that?"

"I did," I said. "Let's go let Chrom know so we can get moving as soon as possible." She turned back to Brady.

"Let's go find my father," she said.

"Sounds good," he said, then with some clear difficulty he added "...It's real good to see you again."

"You too," she said. They released hands and began walking into the ruins where a crowd of people were huddled together. On my right Maribelle was shaking her head.

"I can't believe I have such an ill-behaved son," she said. I let out a short laugh.

"At least now I'm not the only one you trained who won't act like nobility." She gave me a tap on the head with her parasol.

"You're not helping, Robin," she said, though her smile gave her away.

"Still, he seems like a good kid," I said. Her smile got wider and I saw the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

"I know. Selflessly defending these people even though he has no combat skills? I'm already as proud as I can possibly be." Now there was the Maribelle I knew. Of course she'd still want her son to be a proper gentleman, but I didn't think for a second she would feel anything but love for him. Because I knew it would annoy her, I gave her a hearty pat on the back.

"There you go, that's the right attitude to have," I said cheerfully. She scowled at me, but I knew how she really felt. She was happy. Really.

We all went to find Chrom. It turned out that he was speaking to a man who I assumed was either the village elder or a priest of some sort.

"—do to repay you?" he asked. Chrom shook his head.

"I mean it, we're just here to help," he said, "you don't need to do anything for us." Lucina and Brady were a few steps ahead of us, so they reached him first and cut off his conversation.

"Father!" Chrom turned as the priest was pulled away by some of the villagers.

"What is it?" He saw Brady and said "I assume you must be Brady."

"Tha's me. It's good ta meet ya. Never really got the chance inna future. You died when I was a kid."

"I see," said Chrom. He looked past Brady and saw the group I was with. He waved us over. "Robin, have you met Brady yet?"

"Yes I have," I said and motioned to Maribelle and Ricken, "have you met Brady's parents yet?" Chrom looked at them and let out a short laugh.

"Well congratulations, you two." He turned back to Lucina and became more serious. "What did you need?"

"Brady says that another one of our friends, Inigo, was with him and that he's now going after the rest of these bandits on his own." Chrom looked to Brady.

"Where is he now?"

"He said he was gonna follow 'em east a' the village. We oughta be able to catch up to him if we hurry." Chrom looked back to the elder.

"Sir, how far off is the village from here?"

"A-about two hours' travel. We were taking refuge here because the bandits were attacking the village but they followed us. I just hope they haven't done anything to it." Chrom looked back at him kindly.

"If they have, we'll help you rebuild once you're safe." He turned back to me. "Robin, let's move. We need to at least make it to the village." I nodded.

"I'll get everyone together and moving." I turned to the people with me. "You heard the man. Let's keep marching." I didn't muster up the kind of enthusiasm Chrom would've had, but that was okay. As long as the order made it to everyone who needed to hear it. I felt guilty about leaving the villagers on their own, but as we departed we noticed that they began following us. They must have felt that we were strong enough to defend them in case the bandits came back. Which, Naga willing, we were.

It turned out to not matter, since the bandits never showed their faces again. We made it to the village in just under three hours. It took us longer than estimated because we were escorting the villagers, which I didn't mind. It was why we were here, after all. The village itself was still standing. That was a good sign. Unfortunately as we got closer it was clear that a lot of the village had been ransacked. Their entire grain storehouse had been emptied out and many of the villagers told us that they had personal belongings and livestock missing. The village elder came to give us a full report. I listened to it in silence.

"...and about one hundred cows," he eventually said to close out his list of all that had been taken. I tried to absorb as much of it as I could, but it was extensive enough that I knew I would forget a lot of it. Chrom was nodding along as the elder was talking and when he finished Chrom folded his arms.

"We'll do what we can to get everything back," he said. "I'll leave a few of my people here as guards in case the bandits return." He looked around briefly and started pointing. "Panne, Sully, Stahl, and Henry, all of you stay here while we pursue the bandits. The rest of you, follow me. Let's not waste any time." With barely a rest, we began marching again. I took the opportunity to speak to Chrom.

"Do we know how long of a march this is?" He shook his head.

"Brady's 'by tomorrow' is all we have to go on. None of the villagers were sure how far away the bandits made their headquarters."

"I'm worried. We just came off a lengthy battle yesterday, then we marched today, then had another battle, and now another march. And then we'll likely have a battle tomorrow. I don't want the Shepherds become too worn out."

"I agree," he said, "but as long as there are people in danger we don't have a choice."

"You're right, of course, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I think after this battle we should try to slow down. "

"We can try. That's all I can say." I grunted. That was the best I was going to get. I had to admit that my request was somewhat selfish. I was truly concerned about everyone else getting worn out, but part of my reason was also that I was already getting worn out. Maybe it was because I hadn't fully recovered from expending so much energy using magic the day before, but whatever the reason I was still feeling like I wasn't back at full strength. But I didn't say that. I wouldn't say that. Instead I just stayed silent as we marched.

The sun started its descent in the sky as our march continued. I wasn't sure exactly how long we'd been marching, but however long it was there was still no sign of any bandit camps. There were some signs that people came this way, but there was no sign of any major settlements or towns. These bandits must have threatened this area for a long time considering this was a main road that, according to our maps, led all the way back to Valm Harbor.

"So how are things between you and Tiki?" came a voice from next to me.

"What?" I snapped my head towards Chrom. He had that obnoxiously smug look on his face again.

"Oh, were you distracted? Sorry. I asked how things are between you Tiki." I shook my head.

"They aren't. We get along and I'd call us friends. There isn't anything beyond that."

"Are you sure about that? I hear that you're having dinner together tomorrow night." I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Lissa," I muttered. Then I asked myself why I was denying this. Chrom was my best friend. There was no reason to try to downplay what was going on. He was probably happy for me anyway. "Okay, fine," I finally said. "Yes, we're having dinner together. I asked her this morning."

"That's wonderful news. I'm happy for you, truly," he said entirely sincerely.

"...Thank you," I said, "but really I wouldn't start getting ahead of myself if I were you. It's just one meal."

"Robin, I've seen how you look when you talk to her. It's clearly more than just one meal to you."

"Hmph," I snorted, "maybe you're right, but that doesn't mean it's more than that to her. She's having dinner with Lucina tonight. For all I know she thinks of this the same way." He shook his head.

"I don't think so. I was there when she spoke to Lucina. Lucina said she wanted to discuss how to stop Grima. Unless you said something similar, I'm sure she knows there's a difference." I shrugged.

"Maybe. I can certainly hope." It was, admittedly, refreshing to just speak frankly to Chrom about this. It made me wonder why I hadn't done it before.

 _Because you were embarrassed at what he might think,_ I told myself. _Even though you've never been ashamed to share anything with him before. Because he was there through the whole ordeal with Maribelle and you didn't want to be reminded of it._

"I hope so too," he said. "I think you two would be good together."

"You and everyone else who's noticed," I said, "which I suppose ought to be encouraging. I still doubt it'll work out one way or another, but I can always hope."

"Well, if anyone can find a way to make the impossible possible, it's you. I would think charming a woman should be much easier for you than fighting a tyrant with a handful of soldiers." I snorted derisively.

"That's rich coming from a man who charms ten women every time he says hello," I said, "and besides, I had two dragons helping me. That certainly tips the scales in our favor."

"Ha, I suppose you're right. Still," he said seriously, "I'm sure things will work out for you. You're a good man, and she seems like a good woman."

"Maybe," I said, "though I have to admit I'm a little tired of this subject. It seems like this is all anyone wants to talk to me about these days."

"Well then I'll change the subject, since there's something I've been meaning to ask you about," he said. I looked up and breathed a sigh of relief. As freeing as it was to finally stop avoiding Chrom's questions, I wanted to think about something else. For a moment I occupied my thoughts by looking at the night sky. It was a clear evening and stars were already beginning to appear as the sun began to descend past the horizon.

" _I like to imagine that each new star I see is one of the friends I've made watching over me."_ I shook my head and looked back down as Tiki's words echoed in my mind. Gods, I needed a book in front of me. Or a map. Or a battle plan or even a war game. Anything to take my mind off of her. Until we ate together and I figured out what exactly was going on between us I would just go stir crazy.

"I think first we should stop for the night and set up camp. Then you can ask me about it."

"That works for me. I'll pass the word around and meet you once everything is settled." We broke off and began giving the order to halt and start putting up tents for the night. Once we had taken time to set everything up and get dinner cooking I dug out a small pit and built a fire to sit at while I ate. By the time I had finished dinner was served so I grabbed a bowl of it and returned to my fire pit and sat next to him. Chrom joined me soon after.

"So what did you want to ask about?" I asked.

"It's about Lucina," he said. I perked up. Maybe whatever he wanted to ask about would connect to why she seemed so troubled when I had spoken to her.

"What about her?"

"Well, for a couple of days now she's been asking me to train with her."

"Okay," I said, "that sounds relatively normal. We were preparing for a major battle."

"I would agree, but I did train with her once and, well, she's a master. She's probably better than me, if I'm being honest." He looked immensely proud.

"It still sounds relatively normal. Even masters need to practice every so often, no?"

"Yes of course, but she's very...insistent about it. I'm just trying to figure out why she wants to spar so much when I feel as though there's very little I can do for her." I thought I was starting to realize what was going on.

"Well," I said, "have you seen her training with anyone else?"

"That's the odd thing," he said, "I haven't. Though I doubt most in the camp could keep up with her regardless." Once again I could feel the pride radiating off of him. It made me glad to see, even if I was about to berate him for being a fool.

"Chrom," I said flatly, "for a man who just tried to advise me on relationships, you can be amazingly dense about your own."

"Wh—what do you mean?" He looked like he was trying to decide whether to be confused or annoyed.

"Let's try to work through this," I said.

"...Alright," he said. He had apparently settled on confused.

"Let's say you're Lucina," I said, "and you came from the future."

"Robin, what—"

"Shh. Let me finish. So let's say you came from the future. What happened in the future she came from?"

"The...world was destroyed by Grima."

"Yes," I said as I waved my spoon at him for emphasis, "the world was destroyed by Grima. More specifically though, what happened to _you_ in the future she came from?"

"I was...oh," he said as the obvious signs of realization crossed his features. "I was killed."

"You were killed," I said. "And not only that, but killed when she was a young girl." He started shaking his head as I kept going. "So maybe it's less about Lucina wanting to spar with a fellow swordsman and more a lonely girl wanting to spend time with her beloved father." He put his bowl down and rested his face in his hands.

"What a fool I am. Gods, what a fool I am." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not a fool," I said more gently, "you failed to understand what she was saying. It happens." I paused to let him compose himself. "In fact," I continued, "you probably don't even need to spar with her. All you really need to do is find her, wherever she is right now, and ask her if she wants to sit and read with you. Or look over maps. Or clean the equipment racks. Gods, you probably just need to go and muss her hair and tell her that you love her. Tell her how proud you are of her. Give her a hug. All she wants is her dad." He shot to his feet so fast that when my hand came off his shoulder it nearly hit me in the face.

"You're right, Robin. I've let my duties distract me. I need to go." Without another word he marched off. I got up and followed him, silently glad that I had finally figured out what was troubling Lucina.

Chrom found his daughter after a few minutes and two sets of directions from others he came across. She was sitting by her own fire pit still speaking to—my heart skipped a beat—I had forgotten she was having dinner with Tiki. I stopped a short distance away, too far to hear but close enough to see. Chrom stood over the two of them and looked at his daughter. I couldn't hear him but it wasn't hard to guess at least the general idea of what he was saying. Lucina nodded and said something to Tiki, who stood up and excused herself. She walked off and out of my sight.

Chrom sat down. I saw him start talking and before long he tentatively reached out a hand towards her. He paused, appeared to steel himself, and then reached out and mussed up the hair on the top of Lucina's head. Then he said something else which was, again, easy to guess. Lucina's shoulders slumped and I assumed she had started tearing up. She lunged forward and embraced Chrom with such force that she nearly knocked him to the ground. I felt a lump start to form in my throat. I wished she had told me this earlier so I could have helped earlier. Still, at least it had happened.

"I assume it is not a coincidence that you are here not long after Chrom," came a voice from behind me. It took all of my willpower not to shout in surprise, but I managed it. I turned around and saw that Tiki had appeared without my noticing.

"I—I," the lump in my throat made it difficult to talk, "it's not, no. Chrom and I were talking about Lucina and, well it's a long story."

"I see." She nodded knowingly. "Much of our conversation was about her father. She clearly loves him very much."

"Y-yeah. She practically worships him. Oh—I mean..." my voice trailed off. Damnit. Every time. She laughed.

"I understand what you mean, Robin."

"R-right. Of course," I managed.

"Though I will say that being the object of another's worship is...not always pleasant." The trace of bitterness I had heard once or twice before was back in her voice. "...So I hope her feelings do not go so far as that."

"I—I don't think they do. I was just being hyperbolic." I wasn't sure how I'd made it all the way through the word 'hyperbolic' without tripping over myself a few times, but I had. She laughed again.

"I know. But perhaps we should not linger here. It is likely that we will be overheard if we continue speaking like this." She looked over at the father and daughter and smiled.

"You're p-probably right," I said, "but...unfortunately I don't really have time to keep t-talking right now. I have a few things I need to do before I turn in."

"Of course," she said. She sounded disappointed which was...more encouraging than I thought it would be. At least it meant she wanted to talk to me. Though if she didn't she probably wouldn't have agreed to dinner.

"Umm...I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow for...for dinner?" Her smile returned, this time directed at me.

"I look forward to it." And with that, we parted.

 **A/N: Originally I was going to write the battle as a proper battle but then I decided not to for two reasons. One, I don't want to bog you all down with battle scene after battle scene. And two, as I wrote in the actual story, there's no reason that a disciplined and experienced group of fighters like the Shepherds would have trouble with a random group of bandits. I know that in game the bandits have cavalry and archers and a full group of troops, but that's for balancing purposes so the battle isn't boring. Realistically there's no reason a group labelled "Ruffians" would have access to armored cavalry and there's no reason they would have anywhere near the organization level of a group of trained soldiers. So the battle was a snooze. Anticlimactic? Maybe, but like I said, I don't want to bog down the entire narrative with just fighting. I want to actual make the story move.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and I'm honestly surprised I still managed to get this out in around a week even though I went from working around 15 hours a week to a full 40 plus commute plus going to bed 4 hours earlier every night.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chrom came to see me early the next morning. I found out that he was coming to see me when my tent opened to the morning sun while I was still asleep.

"Robin," he said, "get up, it's time to move." I grunted in response and squinted against the harsh light. Chrom stubbornly refused to leave. I rolled over and got up into a sitting position. Chrom presence was maddeningly persistent. I finally let my eyes adjust to the light. Unfortunately doing so forced me to concede that the person standing in the entrance was not a trick of said light.

"Alright, alright, I'm up," I grumbled.

"The whole camp is already packed except for your tent. Come on, we need to hurry." I stood up. Chrom graciously turned around while I dressed myself.

"Ready," I said. We stepped outside and took down my tent. True to Chrom's word, the rest of the Shepherds were putting the final touches on cleaning up. "How long did I oversleep by?"

"At least an hour. I had planned to wake you earlier, but I thought it best to let you get a little extra sleep," he said.

"You should have woken me up. I'm supposed to be responsible for this," I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"You were the one who told me that we need to stop pushing ourselves so hard," he said. I wasn't sure if he was being condescending or not, so I decided to assume he wasn't.

"Yes, when there aren't people we're planning on helping. If we're heading for something important then you shouldn't let me slack off," I said.

"Robin, you always get up on time. The fact that you didn't today tells me that you needed the rest." I shook my head.

"Maybe. Nothing to be done about it now. Let's get my tent packed and get moving." It took about two minutes to get it loaded onto a cart and then we were on the move. The path was still abandoned and there was still no sign of a bandit headquarters of any kind. I was starting to get worried. Had we gone the wrong way? Were we overshooting it? And would we make it on time? All those questions and more bothered me throughout our march over the next couple of hours. I pulled out our map and saw that, based on where I thought we were, we would near the eastern shore of the continent soon. After that...I had no idea, so I just prayed that we would find this place before too long.

We didn't. We marched on past midday and the only sign of human life we saw was a single body of what looked like a bandit with an arrow in his midsection. That at least told me we were headed in the right direction. Well, probably. Because after that we didn't see anything for an hour. I was starting to get bored of walking, which inevitably made my mind wander off of planning for a fight. Instead I started thinking about my other plans for that evening.

It still didn't feel real. I had dinner plans. That hadn't happened in years. The fact that I was getting this nervous about it really said everything about how long it had been. Unless this would always be how I felt. I guess it was impossible to say since there hadn't been another time in between now and…

I was a terrible cook.

Gods, how could I have forgotten that? Here I was making dinner plans and _I had no ability to make dinner_. I started to panic internally. I needed to come up with something. I could ask someone else. That would be the most logical course of action. But no, then I'd be showing up with someone else's work and that just seemed like bad form.

 _Unless you're up front about it_.

But even then it would still be sending the message that I couldn't do it myself.

 _Because you can't. You're still bad at cooking and you haven't taken the time to get better yet._

I figured it ultimately came down to whether it was worse to show up with bad cooking or someone else's cooking.

 _Bad. People have romantic dinners at cafes all the time. That involves someone else making the food_.

That was true. That also settled my internal debate. I went to find Cherche. She was walking Minerva on the right flank and was involved in a conversation with Libra. I decided to wait for a lull before I stepped in. Interrupting a private conversation between a married couple for the sake of my own love life seemed...inappropriate. I didn't have to though, because Cherche noticed me walking nearby and waved to me.

"Oh, Robin, good afternoon!"

"Good afternoon to you two," I said as I walked over to join them. "How are you both?"

"I'm doing well and thanking Naga that no one is in need of healing," said Libra.

"Indeed," I said, "I still can't believe how well the last battle went. I guess that's what happens when the people I'm planning around are extremely capable fighters."

"Or when we have a sufficiently skilled tactician," said Cherche with a smile.

"I don't know about that," I said with a shrug, "but the result is the same. All of us are safe and unhurt."

"And gods willing we'll stay that way," said Libra.

"Was there something you needed, Robin?" asked Cherche.

"I actually did have a favor to ask you, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind," she said as she turned to her husband, "would you give us a minute, dear?"

"No problem," he said, "I'll see you both later." He walked off. I was a little confused. I didn't think I'd indicated that I wanted this to be a private conversation. In fact, I hadn't even indicated that I needed something from her. She had just...picked up on it.

"So what would like me to make you for dinner?" she asked without preamble.

"W—what? How did you—but—" I recovered and massaged my forehead. "Lissa. Did she just tell everyone? Does everyone just know?" Cherche laughed.

"Oh I don't think so. When she told me she said not to spread the news around."

"Wait, what did she talk to you about?"

"She told me that you had plans for dinner, and then she said that you'd eventually come ask me to make it for you because you have no cooking talent."

"Ouch," I said.

"Her words, not mine," she said and laughed again, "although if I can be honest it is one of your shortcomings." Which was really just a nicer way of saying the same thing. But then, she was always nice. At least to me.

"That's...a fair point," I said grudgingly. "Still, how did she know I'd come to you about it?"

"If I recall, when I asked the same question her words were 'because I know him better than he knows himself.'" I wanted to protest but...it looked like she was right.

"So then...does that mean you're willing to help me?" She smiled which made me smile back on reflex.

"Of course I am. Just tell me what you'd like and I'll do my best to make it."

"Th-thank you, Cherche." I fell silent while I tried to think of what to ask her to make. It occurred to me that I didn't know what Tiki liked. "Just...maybe some sandwiches and a salad. Just a variety."

"Robin," she said with a very serious expression on her face, "since this is the first time you're eating together, that's a fine answer. But you need to learn what she prefers sooner rather than later. And then you need to learn to make those things yourself. I'm more than happy to help you now, of course, but I can't do it forever."

"Whoa whoa, I know," I said defensively, "I'm not asking you to do it all the time, just today." I relaxed. "But you're right. I do need to learn. If for no other reason than that I'll always need to eat." That made her smile return.

"While I'm glad you agree, I hope you'll allow me to give one more piece of advice."

"Oh?"

"Relax. You don't need to be nervous."

"That's...easier said than done."

"I know, but it's still the truth. I'm almost certain she's already attracted to you, if her behavior is any guide."

"Wait...how do you even kn—why am I even asking? I already know the answer to this," I said.

"Actually, I figured it out on my own. I wish you the best of luck," she said with a wide and sincere grin.

"Well...thank you. It means a lot that you're willing to help me."

"Of course I am. I want you to succeed in your romantic endeavors."

"I...appreciate that very much," I said as I felt my face heat up. "Once we have the chance to stop I'll be back around to hopefully help you put everything together."

"Of course. I'll see you later then?" I had no idea how she could smile that much or that widely. But I wasn't complaining. It lifted my spirits.

"See you later," I said and left to see if I could find Chrom. We needed to make a decision soon about what to do. There was still no sign of bandits and it was starting to become oppressively hot. I started towards the front of the group since I assumed that would be where he was waiting. Before I made it I heard someone calling me.

"Robin! Wait! Slow down a second!" I turned and saw Lucina rushing up to me. "Robin, I need to speak to you if you have the time." I slowed my step. I didn't really have an urgent need to talk to Chrom. It could wait a few more minutes.

"I always have time for you." She beamed at me as she caught up.

"Thank you." She slowed down to match my walking speed.

"What did you need?"

"First of all," she said, "I wanted to...well, to thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"For talking to my father."

"I'm sorry," I said, "you're going to have to narrow that down a little. I talk to your father about a lot of things." I thought I knew what she was referring to, but I hoped I was wrong.

"Oh. Right, I'm sorry. He came and talked to me last night and at one point he mentioned that you had told him that he should be spending more time with me so then we spent a long time together last night and it was a very wonderful time and I wanted to thank you for making it possible I really appreciate it Robin." She ran out of breath. I sighed. Sometimes I hated being right.

"Apparently," I said, "an inability to keep secrets runs in your family along with a tendency to talk yourselves hoarse." She tilted her head.

"What do you mean? Was it a secret that you talked to him?" I shook my head.

"Sorry, thinking about something else. No, it wasn't a secret or anything, but it's not really good form to tell your daughter 'I'm spending time with you because a friend of mine told me you wanted me to'. I'm going to have to have a talk with him later about tact." Not that I really had room to talk about tact, but still. Mentioning my name? Essentially telling his own daughter 'I'm only looking out for your well-being because my friend told me to'? I was actually starting to get frustrated just thinking about it. What was he thinking? Now she was going to think he didn't care about her without prodding or that I cared about her more than her own father.

"No, no, that's not what he said! All he said was that you thought I had looked upset." Oh. Oops. Really smart, assuming what she meant without all the information. Continually saying stupid things without thinking to Lucina was a great way to help her deal with the trouble she was going through. For a moment I hoped that none of the children we came across would be mine if this was the extent of my parenting ability.

Not that I thought of Lucina like my daughter. She was Chrom's daughter and technically I had met and held her as a baby, but she was still around my own age so I couldn't really think of the adult Lucina like a daughter the way I would have if I had known her since she was a child. Which I had, in a sense. I stopped that line of thinking. Trying to wrap my head around the reality of someone traveling through time would just give me a headache.

"Oh. Sorry. I mean, you did look upset, but I'm sorry I started meddling in your affairs like that."

"It's fine. I...I appreciate it. I wanted to spend more time with him and I'm glad that because of you he took some time out of his duties to...what I mean is...thank you." I rubbed at the back of my neck.

"You're...welcome, though I don't think he's taking time out of his duties to be a father to his daughter." Amazingly I actually made her laugh when I said that. It was short, but it was still a laugh.

"He said almost the same thing. Sometimes it's amazing how much you two can think alike." That got a laugh out of me.

"Gods, don't tell me that. His 'two halves of a greater whole' speech was embarrass—" I was cut off by shouting from the front.

"Ambush!" The word was barely out as I drew out a tome from my pocket and I heard Lucina withdraw Falchion from its place on her hip. Immediately gone was the embarrassed air she had had around her only a few moments ago. Now she was every inch the determined and capable warrior I knew her to be.

"I'm with you, Robin. Lead the way." I nodded and we ran towards the direction the voice had come from. Everyone else was rushing the same way towards wherever the enemy was. Lucina and I got to where the ambush had happened in short order.

Miriel was down. She had taken an arrow to the abdomen. It looked like it had hit her towards the left side of her body. She was on the ground and Chrom was standing over her with his shield raised. I realized a second later that Kellam was, too. Lissa was kneeling behind them tending to Miriel while everyone else readied whatever weapons they had available.

More arrows began flying from the woods to our left. It seemed to be random fire rather than an attempt to hit a specific target. I wasn't even sure they were trying to kill us. If it was bandits they were probably trying to scare us into surrendering. My major concern was the horses pulling the convoy carts. If they were hit, we were in trouble. Our more physically hardy troops gathered around where Miriel had fallen and raised shields to protect us.

"Cherche!" I shouted as I looked around for her.

"I'm here Robin!" I heard to my right. Without turning to look I yelled back to her.

"Get in the air and see if you can spot them! Hurry!" She didn't answer me but in short order I heard Minerva's cry and felt a blast of wind as she took off. "Return fire!" I shouted out to those around me as I sent a bolt of lightning towards the woods. I wasn't aiming at anything in particular. I wasn't even aiming at the woods themselves since an errant shot would set them ablaze and I didn't want to do that. Instead I just hoped that the bandits who were attacking us would be scared enough to find out that their intended targets could fight back. At the very least I wanted to make them hesitant to fire back at us until Cherche could either tell me their numbers or attack them herself.

More arrows flew out but didn't hit anything or anyone important. Ricken and Virion had joined me in firing back but we were still firing blind. A few moments later I heard a scream of pain and then a scream of what I thought was fear. I looked towards the woods and saw a young man—actually, more like a young teenager—come running out of the woods. There was a quiver on his back but no bow in his hands. Cherche came flying out right behind him. He looked back and screamed again then tried to run faster. Sadly for him he was trying to outrun a wyvern. It worked about as well as I expected and Cherche knocked him to the ground with the flat of her ax. As he went sprawling she stopped her forward momentum and had Minerva land and stand over the boy. She called over to us.

"It's all clear. It was just two of them." We all relaxed ourselves and I turned to Chrom.

"Let's go talk to him. Everyone else should stay here with Miriel just in case." He nodded and gave the orders then the two of us walked to where Cherche was holding our captive. As I got closer to him I realized that he was, in fact, barely a teenager. He looked more well-fed than I would have expected a kid in a bandit army to look. He was also crying and whimpering in fear which, considering Cherche was looming over him, was understandable. Also Minerva was there too. I grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him to his feet. Before I could say anything he fell to his knees and grabbed my robes. He was barely able to form a coherent sentence but he managed a few words.

"P-p-p-p-p-please d-d-d-d-on't kill m-m-m-me."

"Hey," I said gently, "just calm down. We're not going to kill you." His eyes darted back and forth between Chrom, Cherche, and I. He didn't seem convinced by my words. He sat there blubbering into my robe for a few minutes. I decided to just let him until he had calmed down. Chrom gave me a concerned look. I shrugged and looked at Cherche. "Maybe...maybe you should take Minerva for a ride to stretch her wings out," I said. She looked at me, then the kid, then me. Then she nodded.

"I understand." She sounded upset. I figured she hadn't wanted to scare him that much. Cherche was fond of children, so finding out that she had made one this terrified would probably bother her for a while. I made a note to talk to her about it later. She took off. The kid was subsequently able to being calming down, though it still took a few more minutes. Once he did he looked up at me. His eyes were still watery.

"W-what are you going to d-do to m-me?" he asked. His words were still uneven.

"Nothing," I said simply.

"R-really?"

"Really. We just want to talk to you." That seemed to calm him down. I guess he believed me a bit more without a wyvern breathing down his neck.

"About w-what?"

"Well, first of all, what's your name?"

"It-it's Tomas."

"Okay Tomas," I said, "why were you attacking us?"

"Th-the bandits made me d-do it. They kidnapped me from my village and f-forced me to f-fight for them." He looked terrified again. I looked over to Chrom.

"Did the elder say anything to you about anyone being kidnapped?" He shook his head.

"No, but it's possible it happened and they didn't notice. If they were on the run it's likely they didn't have time to make sure everyone was there." I nodded.

"True," I said and turned back to Tomas. "Tomas, where is your village?"

"W-west of here. The bandits kept asking for money but then they attacked and they t-took me and my friend Prim. She's at the f-fortress." I bowed my head.

"Gods, they have a captive." I looked back to Chrom. "We have to go help them now."

"Of course we do." I turned to Tomas.

"Can you lead us to the bandit fortress?" He looked scared again so I continued. "I promise we'll protect you and we'll get your friend back." He nodded nervously and finally let go of my robes. I helped him to his feet. "How old are you, Tomas?"

"I j-just turned thirteen." My temper flared. How dare they kidnap children? I could see why Inigo had gone after them on his own. I probably would have myself if I didn't have an army backing me up. But I did, so I was going to march them straight to the enemy gates and bring the gods' wrath down on them. Literally, considering I had two divine dragons backing me up.

"...Lead on, Tomas," I said without emotion. He nodded furiously and grabbed my hand. He started dragging me along and I yelled out to the others to have them follow us. They quickly gathered themselves and began following us. Eventually I convinced Tomas to slow down a little so they could keep up, which he was very reluctant to do. We ended up walking through the woods from which he had attacked us. I saw the body of his captor as we passed the tree line. Seeing it made me understand why he'd been so scared of Cherche. I looked away.

As we traveled I forced myself to cool off. It wouldn't do me any good to march in angry. That would just result in me making mistakes. I needed to keep a clear head so I could properly plan once I saw the enemy fortress. Tomas had let go of my hand and was moving quickly ahead of me. For a moment I considered the possibility that he was leading me into a trap. I discounted it nearly as fast. If he was, Chrom and I were sufficiently separated from the rest of the group that they would have attacked us already. And even if he was it didn't matter. We could handle some rabble like the bandits we had fought earlier.

After what felt like about fifteen minutes we came to a line in the trees that led to a clearing. Beyond the clearing was what looked like the remnants of what had likely been a gatehouse in an old wall that may have run through the continent in the past. Now it was just being used as the headquarters of some criminal garbage. Tomas stopped and looked at me.

"That's it there. I don't know where Prim is inside though. Please save her."

"We will, Tomas. We'll save her," said Chrom as I tried to get a picture of what we were going to do. There were two bandits on the walls of the fortress but none were patrolling the grounds outside. I needed to draw them out somehow. Unfortunately I couldn't have anyone try to set fire to some part of the fortress if they had a young captive inside. So instead I needed to get them out in some other way. I briefly considered having Tomas go back and try to get them to let him in, but I rejected the idea almost as quickly. There was no way I was going to tell a child to put himself in that much danger. Instead I decided on a third idea.

"Stay here," I told both of them as I turned to join the other Shepherds. Cherche had landed and was back with them. "Cherche, I need you for a minute. Sumia, you and Cordelia too." They all joined me. "I have an assignment for the three of you, but it's going to be dangerous."

"Every fight is dangerous, Robin," said Cordelia, "I think I can speak for all of us and say that we'll do it."

"I have complete faith in you. Of course I'm with you," said Cherche.

"I...um...I don't know how much I can help, but I will if I can," said Sumia.

"Don't worry, if I didn't trust you I wouldn't be asking you," I said. "Now, my plan is to have three of us enter the fortress so that we can fight our way to the gatehouse and open the gate for everyone else. That's where you three come in. You're each going to carry one of us and drop us onto the fortress walls. The danger comes in that I don't know how many troops they have inside so you'll likely be under fire as soon as we get close."

"Uh, Robin," said Sumia nervously, "maybe I'm wrong but...aren't the people in real danger the ones who are going to be alone inside against all the bandits?" I waved her off.

"You let me worry about that," I said.

"Does that mean you're going to be one of them?" she asked.

"Of course I am. I can't ask anyone to take that risk without doing it myself."

"Robin—" I held up a hand.

"Sumia, I'm giving orders, not taking suggestions. I appreciate your concern, but I don't have time to argue with you. Now all of you get to your mounts and wait for me. Understood?"

"O..okay, Robin," said Sumia. Both of the other two nodded. I went back to the other Shepherds.

"I need two volunteers for—" I said. Before I could even finish nearly everyone started to answer me at once, but it was Lucina who beat them all.

"Whatever it is, I'll do it," she said and stepped up to join me. Right behind her was...was Tiki.

"I shall aid you as well, Robin," she said quietly as she stood next to me. Part of me wanted to tell her to leave. To stay here and away from the dangerous assignment. But…I couldn't. She had volunteered and I couldn't tell her not to. And besides, I told myself, she would likely be a great help.

"Thank you both," I said. "The rest of you wait here until Chrom gives you the order to move. You two, follow me." I went back to where Chrom was standing with Tomas. He saw Lucina and Tiki with me and started to talk, but I cut him off.

"So here's my plan. Lucina, Tiki, and I are going to ride with our fliers over to the fortress. They'll drop us off and we'll fight our way to the gatehouse. You'll lead the rest of the Shepherds to the front so that once we have the gates open you can come charging right in and we can wipe these bandits out. Start moving once you see us ready to land. Do you understand?"

"That sounds dangerous, Robin. Are you sure you don't want me to—" I cut him off again.

"Yes I'm sure. We need you to lead the attack on the gates. Trust me, I know what I'm doing," I said. He looked like he was planning to protest, but then he shook his head.

"Just...be careful, alright?"

"Don't worry, I will," I said. I had no plan to get myself killed. And I had a dragon and our most capable fighter with me. I wasn't worried. Really. I turned and left to find Cherche and the others. My path took me past the rest of the Shepherds again, so I stopped to talk to them briefly. "Chrom is going to be here soon with your orders. Everyone get ready to fight." I kept going. I noticed that Miriel was back up and about, which was good. No one else had been hurt and she didn't seem any the worse for wear.

Cherche, Cordelia, and Sumia were waiting near the convoy. All three of them were standing next to their respective mounts. I moved to join them as I grabbed a sword belt off of one of the carts and slung it around my waist. I buckled it and took out the sword just to check it. It was fine. I put it back.

"One of you each needs to carry one of us to the walls. Drop us off as fast as you can and then get moving before they can start shooting. Once we've gotten the gates open I'll leave it to your judgment as to when to rejoin the fight, okay?" They all answered affirmatively and hopped onto their mounts. I looked at the two who would be coming with me. "Both of you...be careful. Keep each other safe."

"What about you?" asked Lucina.

"Sure," I said, "keep me safe too if you get the chance." Lucina looked pale. "Joking," I said, "I'll be right there with you both." I stepped over to Minerva. "I'm getting up now, Minerva," I said to her. She didn't answer me. I decided to treat that as if she was allowing me to. She was. I sat side saddle behind Cherche and saw Lucina and Tiki take their positions. Lucina was with Sumia, which I thought briefly might not be a great idea. Sumia would likely not be thrilled about letting her only daughter do something like this, which she would probably say once they were in the air.

"Hold on tight, Robin," Cherche said. I put my hands around her waist. I felt a brief flash of embarrassment as I pulled in. I was nearly against her back which was uncovered as it usually was. I pushed the feeling aside. There was nothing to be embarrassed about, really. Besides the fact that I thought she was a beautiful woman there had never been anything between us. There was no reason for me to get uncomfortable.

She took off. I felt my stomach drop as we suddenly rose into the air. I needed to go flying more to get more used to this. I saw Sumia and Lucina take off on one side and Cordelia and Tiki on the other. Once they were all at around the same height we took off towards the fortress.

"Robin," shouted Cherche, "I'm going to speed up. You should hold on a little tighter."

"Okay," I shouted back and strengthened my grip as we gained speed. Now I was starting to feel a little awkward. Lack of romantic interest aside, I still had my face pressed against her bare back. To refocus my mind I looked out to see where we were. We had passed the tree line and were over the field outside the fortress. I couldn't tell if the bandits had noticed us because I didn't see them from where I was, but Cherche wasn't dodging at all so I assumed we were still alright.

"Almost there," she shouted, "get ready to move!" They must have started firing because she dodged to the right. I kept my grip on her. "We're going down! Ten seconds!" she said and a split second later she began to descend. I was glad I hadn't eaten yet. The forest began to draw closer to eye level. "Five seconds!" I counted as we kept going.

Four. I could see the bandits now. They were scrambling to get into a better firing position.

Three. The treetops reached my eye level.

Two. I saw a young man I didn't recognize emerge from the woods.

One. I saw Chrom emerge from the woods a quarter of a mile down from where the young man had.

Zero. Our downward momentum stopped as Minerva gave two huge flaps of her wings and landed with a crashing sound. She hadn't crashed, because we were still upright, but something beneath us had clearly broken. Behind me I heard the sound of more rushing wind as Cordelia and Sumia also arrived.

I let go of Cherche's waist. I saw a bandit who had been knocked off balance by the gust of wind from Minerva's wings. As he fell on his back I decided on him as my first target. Cherche looked at me and for a moment our eyes met.

"Be careful," she said simply. I nodded and then I pushed off of the saddle. I landed a little awkwardly so I took a moment to gain my footing. As Cherche took off behind me I drew my sword, let out a cry, and charged.

 **A/N: This was actually gonna be longer and cover the entire battle, but I want to give this battle a little more of a full treatment than the last one and this chapter is already up over 5400 words as is. Also somehow I'm still managing a chapter a week(ish).**

 **Also also, after the last chapter this is officially the second most reviewed work in the tag so once again I just want to say thanks to everybody. Let me say again that I do absolutely nothing to promote this and I've only told like two people I'm even writing it and only because there's no chance they'll actually read it. So I owe all of this to all of you guys. It's really an honor.**

 **Also also also, special shout outs to Antex the Legendary Zoroark for reviewing every chapter. You da real MVP.**

 **Also also also also (I could do this all day), I just want to mention that while I do go back and read this stuff after I finish a chapter and before I publish it, I do this without consulting an editor of any kind. So if you happen upon something that's misspelled or awkwardly worded or grammatically incorrect and it bothers you, feel free to drop me a line about it.**


	14. Chapter 14

I was on top of the bandit before he could rise and I swiftly ensured that he wouldn't. I turned around and saw that Lucina had taken down the other bandit that I had seen earlier. I ran over to her and we were quickly joined by Tiki. I turned and looked down into the fortress and saw that the bandits had stopped trying to hit the fliers and were beginning to refocus on us.

"Move!" I shouted and ran for a tower that I hoped had a staircase in it. Arrows went flying by over my head and behind me. I ducked as I ran to make for a smaller target. I reached the gate first but I turned to make sure Lucina and Tiki were behind me and unhurt. Tiki made it into the tower but as Lucina ran I found out the source of the sound I had heard earlier. The wooden platforms that the bandits had put up at the walls cracked and splintered and as Lucina ran the platform gave out under her feet. She let out a cry as I lunged forward to grab her hand. I managed to catch her but I didn't have enough leverage to pull her up.

From behind me I heard the sound of stone cracking and then I felt a violent tug on my legs as Lucina and I were pulled backwards and into the relative safety of the tower. I turned and saw Tiki shifting back into her human form. Chunks of stone had been knocked out of the tower walls, presumably by her sudden transformation.

"Did you just...never mind. Thank you." Arrows started smacking against the stone wall. There was a window, but it was small and we weren't standing near it so I wasn't worried that we would be hit. "Okay, we have a minute to get our bearings. Did either of you see what looked like a gatehouse anywhere down there?" They both shook their heads. "Okay, then we'll have to look when we reach the ground level so we'll need to be careful. Lucina, you've got a shield can you be the one to scout when we get down there?"

"Of course," she said. I started to hear sound from below us as more arrows bounced off the walls. They were obviously just keeping us where we were while their troops started to come up the stairs.

"Alright," I said, "let's get moving down the stairs. They're going to come charging in here soon so we need to be careful. Lucina, stay in front. Tiki, stay behind me until we get outside. We can't really have you transforming in here."

"I understand," she said. Lucina got in front of me and got into a ready stance. We started making our way down the stairs. They were, like the platform, wooden and rickety. I just hoped that they wouldn't collapse from under us.

The frontrunning bandit reached us. He had a large ax that he tried to swing in the tight confines of the tower. His ax bounced off the wall and then Lucina made sure he didn't get a second chance to attack. Two more came up. Lucina dropped one and then leaned out of the way so I could get the other. A fourth ran up. He had a lance that he also couldn't use effectively so his normal advantage over Lucina was negated. I breathed a silent thanks that these bandits weren't any more intelligent than their fellows had been.

Those four were the only bandits to come after us in the tower as we descended. They must have been the ones closest to that spot when they saw us enter. Others would likely be on the way. I heard a commotion begin outside. That would be the others on the way. Our lives were likely to get very difficult soon.

"Lucina, when we get outside I want you to make a run for the gatehouse and get the gates open," I said.

"I can't leave you two alone!"

"Yes, you can. You're faster than me and we only need to hold them off for a minute or so. This isn't a terribly large fortress so it shouldn't take you long to run from here to wherever the gatehouse is," I said.

"What if something happens to you?" she asked as we kept moving down the stairs. They creaked underneath us and I picked up my pace slightly.

"Then something happens to me. The whole reason we're here is to get the gates open. Please Lucina, I need you to do this." Another bandit ran inside and was cut down. The noises were getting closer. It was likely that the crowd was going to reach us soon.

"Robin—" I heard a defiant tone in her voice so I cut her off.

"Lucina, _please,"_ I said with a note of desperation, "we _really_ don't have time to argue about this."

"...Alright," she said as two more bandits made it to our level. We defeated them easily and kept going down the stairs. We had almost reached the ground level. I only hoped it would be this easy the whole way to the gatehouse.

Predictably, it wasn't. We reached the bottom of the stairs at the same time the main bandit force reached the entrance to the stairwell. When we got to the door we were suddenly greeted by at least two dozen armed and angry bandits. The only consolation I had was that they had to come through the door to reach us which meant their numbers were still limited to how many could fit into the stairwell all at once.

"Damn," I said angrily as I parried an ax swing and made sure the ax's owner didn't get a second chance. "We need to get out the door."

"I agree," said Lucina as she fought off a pair of thugs, "but there's no way we can get through them. There's too many and they don't have any other targets."

"Just keep fighting," I said, "and Tiki, get back upstairs. You can't help us right now." I couldn't even use magic in the tight confines of the stairwell. It would have risked setting the stairs on fire and bringing them down on top of us.

"I will not leave you," she said. I wanted to tell her that she had to, but I was too busy fighting. There was no end to them. For every one I killed it seemed like three were behind him ready to rush in. The only mercy was that they couldn't rush us all at once. But eventually they would realize that and then they would change their approach, even if it mean burning us out.

One bandit finally got lucky and got his sword around Lucina's shield. She gave a cry of pain. She managed to kill the bandit but I knew she would be bleeding and it would affect her ability to fight. I didn't see how badly she was hurt, but Lucina didn't react the way she had to minor nicks and bruises. This was more serious. I shifted to my right to help defend her, which let one bandit get around past me. Where there was a currently defenseless woman standing.

I turned and ran the bandit through before he could get to Tiki. Maybe she could have dodged him or overcome him somehow, but not without turning into a dragon which would risk all of our lives. Instead I decided to only risk my own by leaving my back temporarily exposed. Unfortunately for me, the small window was all the bandits needed.

I felt the point of a sword bite into my back through my robes. It was hard to tell how deep it had gone, but it was painful. That was hopefully a good sign, since when I had an ax in my abdomen it hadn't hurt until it had been taken out. Maybe this worked the same way and the pain meant the sword hadn't gone deep into me and wouldn't be life-threatening. I turned and saw that there was a bandit whose sword had blood on its tip. I assumed it was my blood so I showed him my displeasure at his decision to take it from me. Swinging my sword made my right shoulder hurt so I assumed that was the area of the injury. Another bandit immediately took his place and as I saw how many were behind him I started to feel despair coming on. No help was coming. We were going to fail. They would overwhelm us.

I heard a roar from outside and for the first time in my short memory I was overjoyed to be wrong. I had told Cherche to use her own judgment about rejoining the fight, and she had apparently decided now was the time. I heard a crashing sound as Cherche must have landed and scattered the bandits. The bandits who remained inside began to lose their organization. Several of them tried to run outside through their comrades who were still standing in the doorway trying to fight us. It didn't end well for all five of them. We had our opening.

"Lucina, now!" The two of us forced our way through the enemy lines and out the door. Once we got outside I saw that Cherche was flying around dodging arrows and I managed to get outside in time to see Minerva drop a bandit from her claws. A few moments later I wished I hadn't seen it. The bandits who had been crowding the door had now changed their focus as Cordelia and Sumia rejoined the fight as well. Two archers were simultaneously thrown from the ramparts by the pegasus knights and Cherche swooped down and caught a bandit with her ax. The bandit was lifted from the ground as her momentum carried her forward. He was thrown back and smacked into a wall with a disgusting crunch. Meanwhile, Lucina and I were out the door and had a little space behind us. We pushed forward a few more feet.

The few feet of ground we took allowed Tiki to exit the tower. Two seconds later Minerva wasn't the only large, scaled being the bandits had to fight. She wasn't even the bigger of the two. Fire went scorching over my head and into the crowd of bandits who were instantly scattered. Their coherence as a horde was completely broken which left in its wake a gap big enough for Lucina to run through. I looked around and spotted a door on the right side of the fortress gates. That had to be it.

"There it is," I said as I pointed to the door, "run for it!" To my surprise, she didn't protest. She just took off running, clearly favoring her right side. Injured or no, she was still ahead of the bandits. They were too occupied fighting a wyvern and a dragon. One bandit did turn his attention Lucina's way, but he was struck down by her mother before he could get close. She disappeared behind the mass of bandits and I turned my focus back to them.

They were still lacking in cohesion. That worked to my advantage. They weren't coordinating their attacks with each other anymore because they were so worried about getting swooped on by Cherche or burned by Tiki. Both of which were understandable. I stood next to Tiki, pulled out a tome, and started flinging lightning around. I figured I would give them even more reason to scatter. One got close to me but probably wished he hadn't. I certainly wished he hadn't, since after my lightning bolt he smelled like burnt offal.

As in the last battle, one man appeared to be trying to rally the bandits together. It had to be the chieftain. I heard him shouting but over all the commotion the only word I could make out was "five" which I assumed was him assuring his fellows of our limited numbers. He probably should have learned to count better so that he could have made it all the way to six.

Or maybe he hadn't noticed our sixth person. She was, after all, no longer on the battlefield. She had successfully made it to the gatehouse. I knew this because there was a loud groaning sound that drew everyone's attention. The fortress' massive gates began to creak open ponderously. Lucina had done it. The doors didn't even make it halfway open before I saw the blessed sight of Chrom, Falchion raised high, charging through the gap. Behind him was the young man I didn't recognize. Behind that young man was the rest of the Shepherds.

The bandits' morale, which had no doubt been damaged by the appearance of a divine dragon, was shattered. They began to scatter and run. Weapons hit the ground or were thrown in desperation at my attacking allies. Nothing found purchase. Chrom cut down the leader in a single stroke and then took down three more of his fellows in quick succession.

The battle was as good as over. The bandits ceased to be interested in fighting and were more interested in leaving. They weren't allowed to. Not a single one escaped. As the fighting ended I felt myself sink to my knees. I was exhausted. There was nothing like fighting a battle to take your energy away. I saw Lucina emerge from the gatehouse. She was still favoring one side. Maribelle rode up and started attending to her. A few moments later I heard someone sit beside me.

"I am glad I could assist you," said Tiki.

"Me too," was all I could manage. She didn't answer. I figured she was also tired.

Lissa came running up to me and pressed her staff to my forehead. I felt some of my energy return and I found the strength to stand. Without thinking I offered Tiki and hand and she stood up as well.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," I managed as I pulled my hand away, suddenly embarrassed. Lissa stepped around behind me and must have seen where I had been wounded.

"Gods, Robin, you're hurt again. What happened?"

"Got stabbed," I said.

"Obviously," she said. "How did you get stabbed in the back?"

"I—"

"He was protecting me," said Tiki suddenly. I gave her what I hoped was an appreciative smile. She smiled back and the rest of my energy returned.

"Really?" asked Lissa.

"Really," I said. "A bandit got past me and I had to stop him. I was careful the rest of the time, promise."

"I know," she said with a sigh, "I know. Thank the gods this isn't serious." My wound might not have been serious, but her voice was. In what I decided was a clear moment of maturity I gave her just as serious an answer.

"Yes. I tried to be as careful as I could while we were fighting."

"I'm...really glad to hear that," she said. Chrom walked up to us.

"Excellent work, Robin," he said. I shrugged.

"Tell that to Lucina. She got the gate open." He beamed.

"I'll make sure to." He got his chance a moment later as Lucina returned.

"Robin, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said. "How's your side?" Chrom snapped his head around to her.

"It's fine. Maribelle said it wasn't bad."

"Lucina, you got hit? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, father," she said, "Robin protected me." Chrom visibly relaxed.

"Thank you, Robin." I shook my head.

"Thank Cherche, not me. If she hadn't intervened we would have been overrun." The young man I hadn't recognized ran up to Lucina and took her hand. I noticed that his hair was a very pale blonde, almost white. The same color as—

"Lucina, it's so good to see your beautiful face once again." Lucina was apparently used to this sort of behavior, because she didn't react at all to it.

"Inigo, it's a relief to see you unhurt. We have Brady with us as well."

"Oh, you found him? I was worried after we were separated. It's fortunate you were able to. Have you found any of the others yet? Perhaps any of the g—"

"No," she said flatly, cutting him off. He looked crestfallen. Oh, so he was one of those types.

"I see. Well I'm sure we'll find them." He turned to Chrom. "You must be Chrom. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Inigo, son of—" he looked past Chrom and his face lit up "ah, mother! It's you! Over here!" He started waving. I followed his gaze past where Chrom was standing and my suspicions were unfortunately confirmed. His hair was the same color as Henry's. And he was calling to _Olivia._ That was impossible. There was no way Olivia would have a son like...this.

I thought of Brady. I had thought the same about him. That Maribelle would never have let her son turn out so rough. The same way I assumed that Olivia would never let her son turn out to be a cad. Although I had never consciously thought that, it had just never crossed my mind that it would even be a possibility. And yet here I was. He had Henry's hair. And on looking closer I started to see some family resemblance between him and Olivia, especially as she walked up and I could see them side by side.

"U-um...did you just call me...mother?"

"Indeed, mother," he said with what looked like a real smile. "It is I, your son. I've come from the future to save the world. But for now I'm here because I made a promise to a fair maiden that I would rescue her sister, which I am proud to say I have." He puffed out his chest. I rubbed my forehead as I saw Lucina put her face in her hands and I saw Olivia's face turn as pink as her hair. Lissa actually groaned. Chrom coughed. I couldn't even bring myself to look at Tiki. I knew I had no reason to be embarrassed, but ultimately we were at the fortress to find...this man.

"Inigo...this may not be the best time," said Lucina.

"Has anyone found Prim yet?" I asked to hopefully break this awkward air. In my haze of fatigue I had forgotten about her but Inigo had reminded me.

"Not yet," said Chrom, who looked relieved. "I told a few of the others to check the interior until they were able to find her."

"And where is Tomas?"

"I had him stay behind in the woods until we returned." As if on cue I heard his voice from outside the fortress.

"Prim! Prim are you okay? Prim!" He came running in as he kept shouting. He saw me and ran over as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Sir, sir, did you find Prim? Where is she? Is she safe?" I shook my head.

"We haven't found her yet, but there are people looking," I said as I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Have faith."

"Please sir, you have to find her," he said as he tugged at my robes.

"And we will," I said. "Chrom, can you go help? I'll come with you as soon as I have the energy back." Chrom nodded and left. To my surprise Inigo left as well. Maybe he really did care about saving this girl. Tomas looked anxious and was pacing around to an extreme degree but he didn't actually run off to help them. "Don't you want to help?" I decided to ask him.

"I do, but they're adults and I'd probably get in their way." I blinked in surprise. That was a shockingly mature attitude from a teenager.

"Well," I said, "I'm sure they wouldn't mind the help, but at the same time I'm sure they'll find her. And you still did your part getting us to come here. Very grown up of you." He beamed with pride. I wasn't sure if that was the kind of thing you said to someone who was thirteen, but he seemed to appreciate it all the same.

Chrom returned a few minutes later with a small blonde girl in tow behind him. She looked to be about Tomas' age. She also looked like she was frightened until she saw Tomas.

"Tomas!" She took off from behind Chrom and ran over to him.

"Prim!" He practically flew over to her. I expected them to embrace but instead they both stopped short in front of each other and stood awkwardly fidgeting in front of each other. I almost wanted to laugh as I recognized in Tomas the same awkwardness I always had when I was talking to...I suddenly felt the hair on my arms stand on end...talking to the woman who was still standing next to me. As I suppressed my laughter, Chrom returned to where I was standing.

"She was locked in a bedroom that they were apparently using as a makeshift dungeon," he said coldly. "I'm glad they no longer have the chance to do that to anyone else." I nodded as I watched the two youngsters' reunion. As I did Tomas nervously took Prim's hand and led her back to me.

"Sir, this...this is Prim," he said to me.

"Hello Prim," I said, "are you okay?" She nodded but didn't answer and shrunk a little behind him.

"Sorry, she gets nervous around adults."

"That's alright," I said gently, "I understand. And she's been through a lot. We're going to take you back to your village now, okay?" She nodded more vigorously and managed to speak.

"Th-thank you, sir." She hid her face. "And thank you f-f-for saving me." I felt a pain in my chest. She must have only been eleven or twelve. She was still a child, dammit. She hadn't even started her growth. She was still so small. And she had been kidnapped by bandits. No one deserved that, but certainly not a child. At least we had made sure they couldn't do that again.

"You're welcome," I managed and then looked away and over to Chrom. He looked about as pained as I felt. "Chrom we...we should get back to the village. Get these kids back home." He nodded and turned away. I couldn't tell, but I suspected he was trying to avoid shedding any tears.

It took us a few minutes to get everyone organized. At some point, without even noticing, I got separated from Tiki. The whole time I was having serious trouble staying awake. As we finally started off I took about four steps forward and tripped over my own feet. Lucina helped me up. I hadn't even realized she was nearby.

"Robin, are you hurt? Do you need a healer?" I shook my head as I rose. She supported me on one shoulder, something for which I was extremely grateful.

"I'm fine. I'm just exhausted. I think...I think I might need to just sleep the rest of the way there. Is there space on a cart?"

"There should be," she said as we started walking together. "Let's go find one." We slowed our pace and fell to the rear where the convoy carts were. Lon'qu was on rear guard, which mercifully meant no attempt at conversation. He just nodded to us and then made some space, presumably to get away from Lucina. It transpired that there was a cart with some space on it. Lucina helped me sit on it and then hopped up and sat next to me.

"Not that I don't appreciate you sitting with me, but I don't imagine I'll be good conversation. I'm just going to try my best to sleep," I said to her as I stretched out.

"I know. I thought I would...watch over you as you slept. We've already been ambushed once today and if we're attacked again I...I don't want you to be alone."

"That's...very kind of you," I said, a little embarrassed, "but you don't have to—"

"But I want to. You've protected me so many times that I owe it to you to return the favor." I didn't answer. What was I supposed to say? Was I supposed to tell her that she had protected me many more times than the reverse? She had, but if I mentioned it we would just have a back and forth that would result in her staying anyway. So I opted not to argue.

"Thank you," I said as I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the cart bumping on the road. I spent the next few minutes, or maybe hours—or days for all I could tell—drifting in and out of consciousness. I could barely tell how much time was passing or where we were, though in my haze I did remember hearing a snippet of one conversation as the afternoon went on.

"Excuse me milady, might I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"You may not." I remembered recognizing that the second voice was Tiki's. I closed my eyes and tried to listen in on the rest of the conversation but I got distracted by someone gently shaking me. I blinked a couple of times.

"—re back. Wake up, Robin." I blinked a few times and opened my eyes. The sun was getting low. I must have been asleep for hours. I turned onto my back. Lucina was leaning over me.

"'m awake," I slurred. I tried to sit up. I made it about a quarter of the way and flopped back down. I tried again. I made it about a third of the way and flopped down again. "Or not." Lucina took my hand and gave it a gentle tug. I forced my way up a third time and this time I made it with her help. She was still sitting next to me and looked like she hadn't moved an inch since we'd started off. "Thanks," I said more clearly. "Guess I needed the sleep."

"You didn't even stir for the entire journey. You must be exhausted."

"I have been. I feel like we haven't stopped moving in weeks." I rubbed my neck and hopped down to the ground. I offered my hand to her to help her down, which she took and hopped down next to me.

"If you're getting so worn out then we can always take a break from searching." I shook my head.

"No, I want to find your friends. We'll get our break later." Of course I had brought the same concern about taking a break to Chrom, but she didn't need to know that. I had seen how happy she was to be reunited with Brady. She even looked happy to be reunited with Inigo despite the way he had acted. For some reason when I thought about Inigo I wanted to laugh, though I couldn't remember why.

"I do want to find them, but I don't want you to wear yourself out in doing so," she said.

"Please, you don't need to fret over me. I'm getting enough of that from everyone else," I said, perhaps more rudely than I intended, because she looked hurt.

"Robin, it's only because—"

"Because you care, yes. I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude." I looked around and noticed that we were alone and the cart was just outside the village. "Wait...where is everyone?"

"They all went into the village to find somewhere to spend the night. I told father I would wake you in time to join him for dinner." My stomach rumbled at her words. I needed dinner. Dinner.

Dinner.

Tiki.

"That reminds me, I have a meeting tonight. I have to go. Sorry." I started towards the village. Lucina was a few steps behind me but she caught up quickly enough.

"A meeting?"

"Yes, a meeting."

"Shouldn't you eat first?"

"No time," I said, shaking my head. "Already late." I started picking up speed and she had to jog to keep up.

"Are...are you sure? You seem like you're hungry."

"Yes," I said, "it's an important meeting. See you later." I felt bad that I was essentially lying to her, but...I didn't need this getting out to more people. I wanted to control when everyone found out and that wasn't going to happen until we were actually together. If that ever even happened.

I kept walking through the village and saw a few Shepherds coming and going from a building that looked like a tavern. I turned and saw that Lucina wasn't with me anymore. She must have slowed down or not been able to keep up. I walked quickly into the tavern. Chrom was at a table with a few of the others including Sumia.

"Chrom," I said quickly, "have you seen Cherche?" He blinked and swallowed the food he had been chewing on.

"I have. She was looking for you, actually. She should be in or somewhere near your room." He pointed to a hallway to his left. "It's the fourth door to the right down that hall." I left without another word. Behind me I heard him say "Enjoy your evening!"

I reached what was apparently my room and pushed the door open. Cherche was, indeed, waiting inside. She was sitting in a chair and there was a basket clearly laden with food on a table in front of her.

"Ah, Robin, there you are! I made you a selection of food that I hope you'll both enjoy." She smiled at me and I forced myself to slow down and take a few breaths.

"Thank you, Cherche," I said once I had calmed down, "I owe you a big favor." She waved a hand.

"Oh come now, you don't owe me anything. And," she said over my attempt to insist, "if you really want to repay me, go have a successful dinner and a happy evening. Just allow yourself to relax for one night." I sagged and nodded.

"Alright, I will." I perked up. "Oh, do you happen to know where Tiki is?"

"I do!" By her tone it was clear that she had either been given instructions or had figured out the information herself just so she could tell me. "She's waiting in her room for you. If you go back where you came from there will be another hall to your left. She's in the last door on the left of that hall. There's even a door leading outside at the end of that hall so you don't need to come back through where the others are." I felt relief wash over me.

"That's...great. Thank you. Really. It means a lot."

"You're very welcome," she said and stood up. As she walked out she patted my shoulder and said "good luck," then smiled and left the room. As soon as she had I opened the basket and looked inside. True to what she had said, there was a variety of sandwiches and vegetables as well as some flasks of what was likely wine or cider and some cheese, fruit, and even some cakes. It all looked fantastic and I hoped to the gods that Tiki liked it. I wrapped it all back up and closed the basket.

I looked down at my robes and realized that I looked messy. They were torn and stained from the battle. I took them off and got a fresh set from my chest which someone, presumably Chrom, had moved in to the room. For safety's sake I took a fresh change of clothes as well. I changed into them and put on my new clean robes. Then I took them off. Then I decided that I would look better with them on so I put them back on. Then I repeated the process twice more. I smoothed down the wrinkles in my shirt and patted down my hair. It still felt messy, so I took off my robes and my shirt, splashed some water from the room's washing bowl onto my head and slicked it down. Then I dried it with a handkerchief and patted it down again. Then I put my shirt and my robes back on. Then I smoothed out the wrinkles again. Then I paced around the room. That made wrinkles appear in my shirt so I smoothed them out a third time.

At some point around the sixth time I smoothed down my hair I realized that I was just wasting time. I stopped and took three deep breaths. Then I picked up the basket. Then I put it back down. Then I picked it up again. Then I put it back down and smacked my cheeks.

"You can do this," I said to reassure myself. "You can do this. It's just a meal. You can do it." I smoothed my hair down a final time.

Then I picked up the basket.

Then I pushed open the door and left the room to go have dinner with a dragon.

 **A/N: What's this? Robin and Tiki are getting together after fighting within close proximity to each other for two battles? Guess what that means!**

 **Also, wow did I write this fast. I was really on a tear this week I guess. Either that or I rushed it and it sucks. If it does then by all means say so! And if it doesn't then by all means say that too! Or just ask me my predictions for the Football Game With a Copyrighted Name coming up this Sunday! I don't care, just read and (hopefully) enjoy!**


	15. Tiki 2

I found myself pacing around my room in the tavern while I attempted to force away my sour mood. It had been hours since that foolish man had repeatedly attempted to ask me to have tea with him, but my attitude had still not improved. I had precious little patience to spare for men like that. Yet I did not want my frustration to persist while I spent the evening with Robin. Thus I was pacing around my room while I made sure I was ready.

I stopped pacing momentarily to smooth the wrinkles out of my dress. I resumed pacing and noticed that it caused them to return. I stopped and smoothed them out again. I checked my shawl to make sure it was on properly. I checked my stockings and my sash and my boots several times. I checked to make sure my hair was done up and looked unsullied. Eventually I came to the realization that I was doing so not simply to take my mind off of that wretched man from earlier, but to avoid thinking about my own feelings towards Robin.

He still reminded me so much of Mar-Mar. They were so very alike and everything he did only made me more sure of that. And yet what I felt when I thought of Mar-Mar and what I felt when I thought of Robin were no longer the same. I still missed Mar-Mar terribly of course, but it now felt distinct even as the two men were so closely connected in my mind. When I thought of him I felt the ache of nostalgia in the pit of my stomach. Yet when I was separated from Robin, as I was now, I felt an ache in my chest. I found myself wishing to be near him at all times. Perhaps it was simply that he was so much like Mar-Mar. Or perhaps what I was feeling was the beginning of love.

I stopped myself. Could it be possible? Was I falling in love with Robin? I wanted to deny it, and yet I found myself unable. I had always told myself that even as I interacted with and lived among humans I could never allow myself to fall in love with one. It was hard enough to lose friends to the mists of time. Losing a lover would only be all the more painful.

But there was the word. A lover. A word I had, however slightly, now connected to Robin. Could I allow myself this? Would it be worth the inevitable pain of his loss? I knew not. And of course he first had to love me in return. I was unsure if his feelings for me were similar.

He had asked to eat dinner together. I knew that humans often began their courting rituals in that way. Perhaps that was his intention. It was difficult to say. He often seemed so uncomfortable when we were together if there was no one else to whom he could speak. It was possible that he wished not to be near me. I dismissed that thought. If he did not wish to be near me he would not have asked for this meal. But then what was the source of his discomfort? Perhaps that was simply a result of his feelings. He had no memory of his past so it was possible he simply did not remember how to act in situations such as this.

Then again, I was 3,000 years old and I currently found that I was having trouble knowing how to act. I simply knew I wished to be near him. He was such wonderful company. He was always so kind and gentle and...and he was so handsome. As I had so many times I wished that we could simply sit beneath a tree together and sleep. I dismissed that thought as well. So long as I could not fully understand my own feelings I could not ask that of him.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I quickly checked my clothes and hair a final time before I moved to answer it. Even thought I knew it would be Robin on the other side I was still a little surprised to see him. I felt my heart begin to race as he smiled at me.

"G-good evening, Tiki," he said. His voice was almost inaudible.

"Good evening, Robin," I said as I forced myself to be calm. I smiled back at him and for a moment I swore he would look away.

"I um...I brought dinner," he said as he held up the basket in his hand. "Well, I mean, I didn't actually...what I mean is that because I'm so bad at..." he stopped and took a breath. "Cherche made the food. I wanted to tell you so that...so that you didn't think it was mine. I'm...not much of a cook." I began to laugh.

"I appreciate your honesty," I told him, "though I do hope I can try your own cooking at some other time." Even if he had little talent in the kitchen, I thought that it would give me an excuse to spend more time with him.

"Oh, you really don't want to do that. The last time it was my turn to cook my soup apparently tasted like...like..." his voice fell to a whisper and I was unable to understand him. I decided to let the matter drop. Perhaps I would convince him some other time.

"Would you...like to find somewhere to eat?" I asked him. My heart, which had calmed slightly, began to race again at my own question.

"Oh! Umm...sure. Let's, uh, let's go and see if we can...find...somewhere..." He turned to let me past him and into the hall. I obliged and noticed that we were near a door that led outside. I moved towards the door and he stepped over to open it for me. I saw the village beyond us. The sun was nearly at the horizon and by the time we were finished eating it would likely be nighttime. I walked out and into the village street. He followed and began walking next to me. Before us was a road that led back around to the front of the tavern. When we reached the front we were on a road that appeared to lead out of the village one way so we went the other. Neither of us spoke. I could not find the words though there was much I wanted to say to him. I felt that if I did say any of it I might be unclear, especially given that I was having such trouble determining the nature of my own feelings.

For all my thoughts, the silence between us did not feel uncomfortable. It may have only been my own perception, but I enjoyed the simple act of walking together in silence. It was a clear and mild evening so we were able to do so without any sort of rush. Soon we reached the village square. It was simple, just a well and a small garden, but it was pleasant. There were a pair of long wooden benches near the garden, both empty. In fact there was very little activity around the square. A few of the villagers were walking around, but no more than a few. I expected they were mostly staying in to enjoy their new-found freedom from bandit attacks. Robin pointed to one of the benches.

"How about—I mean, do you want to sit there?" I wanted to smile at him and agree, but I found that I could not bring myself to look at his face. Instead I kept my eyes on the bench itself.

"It looks like a good location," I said. I silently cursed my own rigid formality. He still seemed to be in such discomfort and I wanted to put him at ease, but I could not. I could barely contain my own nervousness.

We sat down. He placed the basket in the spot between us and opened it. Within was a variety of food that all smelled and looked delicious. He began taking it out and placing on the bench. He did not immediately take any of it and he looked unsure of how to proceed. I must have looked much the same.

"Umm...sorry," he said, "like I said, I asked Cherche to make this because I...I'm bad at cooking and besides I...I didn't know what you like. So I'm not totally sure what everything is." I picked up a sandwich that appeared to be made with chicken meat. I took a bite. It was excellent.

"I enjoy most foods," I said. "And I appreciate that you took the time to have this made."

"Oh, I mean, it wasn't actually me, like I said, but you're...you're welcome. I hope you l-like it." He took several bites of his own food and then a drink from one of the flasks. I took the other flask and had a sip from it. It turned out that it contained a rather pleasant cider.

"Still," I said, "you were the one responsible for it being made." I was starting to realize that I was likely making him feel worse. I decided to change the subject. "Oh, are you feeling better? I noticed that you appeared to be exhausted earlier."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine now. I uh...I slept the whole way back."

"I am glad. I do not wish to see you work yourself to exhaustion. Especially not when you were injured." I thought back to the battle. He had not hesitated to put himself at risk to protect me when I was in no position to do it myself. He never did. It was part of what drew me to him.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Lissa fixed me right away. It doesn't even hurt anymore." Every time he finished speaking he would eat a few bites of food. I took my lead from him and kept enjoying the food that Cherche had made for us. I told myself I needed to thank her later for helping facilitate this evening we were having.

"I am glad for that as well. I...much prefer it when you are unhurt." I felt embarrassed and began drinking from the flask again. What a ridiculous thing to say. Obviously that was the case. How insensitive for me to even—

"I'm just glad I was able to...protect you," he said as he rubbed the back of his head in that way he did when he was embarrassed. "I...I just wanted to make sure nothing h-happened to you. You're, I mean, we're friends, right?" I felt a now-familiar warmth in my chest again.

"Of course we are," I said. Though as I sorted through my feelings I realized I wished to be more than simply friends. He smiled at my words and turned his face away. I thought I was beginning to understand why he always seemed so uncomfortable, because his smile caused me to look away so he would be unable to see how much I was likely blushing.

We both sat in silence and ate our food. I could not bring myself to look over at him and I wondered if he was reacting in the same way. Unfortunately there was no way I could tell without looking at him. I wanted to laugh. I was 3,000 years old and here I sat unable to look at someone because I was attracted to him.

At least I was finally able to admit that to myself. Despite my own decision and despite the unlikelihood of this situation, I could admit it. It was so odd to think I might, purely by chance, meet a man like him at my age, but I had. And I was, I thought, happy that it was so.

"Oh," he said several minutes later when we had finished eating our dinner. "There's something I've been meaning to, um, ask you about, if you don't mind."

"Anything," I said, relieved that he had begun a conversation.

"Well, do you remember the other day when you said you thought that I reminded you of...of Marth?" How could I forget? It felt as though it was the only thing I ever thought about.

"Yes. What of it?" I was a little confused as to why he was bringing it up.

"Well, you were referring to THE Marth, right? The famous king of legend?"

"I was." I was unfamiliar with anyone else carrying the namesake, except when Lucina had adopted it for a time.

"Well he's an ancestor of Chrom's, isn't he?" Ah, now I thought I understood.

"He was, yes."

"Then...wouldn't Chrom...wouldn't he resemble Marth more than I do?" My suspicion was confirmed. I shook my head without looking over.

"He does not. He is much more self-assured than Marth was. He is much more committed to his ideals and much more direct. Marth, despite the legends, was often times unsure of himself and doubted his abilities. But he was also wise and fair, and won the hearts of those around him through his kindness." Thinking back on my dear Mar-Mar brought a smile to my face. Especially as I was once again reminded of how similar these two men were.

"So...when you say that I resemble Marth you...you didn't mean that I actually look like him. That makes sense."

"Indeed I did not. I was referring to your soul," I said. "An aura of kindness and goodness surrounds you, Robin. Just as it did him." I was finally able to look at him. His face was red as mine must have been and he was staring intently at the garden in front of us.

"Wow," he said. "Wow. That's...wow. That's...very, very flattering. I'm...honored." He fell silent and an odd expression crossed his face. It was an expression I had not seen in a lifetime, but it was so familiar and so nostalgic that it compelled me to find its source.

"What is it, Mar-Mar?" He finally looked over at me.

"...Mar-Mar?" I blinked several times. Had I just...heavens, I had. I had let myself get so lost in the past that I had...I had called him Mar-Mar.

"Ah! I am so sorry, Robin. Please forgive me. When I was young I was in the habit of referring to Marth by that name. It must have slipped out. Gracious, the resemblance between you two is so uncanny that I've forgotten what millennium it is!" I desperately hoped he would not be offended. Here I had thought that I had finally been able to separate the two in my mind. Robin did not deserve that. He was his own man and he was special to me in his own way. I needed to separate him from Mar-Mar...from Marth.

"Hah, well, there are worse people to be mistaken for, I suppose," he said. I sighed with relief.

"Still, I hope you will forgive me." The last thing I wanted was to make Robin think I was truly confusing him with Marth. For all I knew conflating the two could make him doubt himself. He had no memory of his old life. It would be wrong of me to supplant what little memory he had. He mumbled something that I could not hear. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Oh," he said as he looked back at me, "nothing. Of course I forgive you. I can't blame you for mixing us up. I'm sure you've met so many people in your life that it's bound to happen." He offered me one of the cakes. I could no longer look him in the eye so I accepted it and looked down. I took a bite. It was, like the rest of the food, delicious. It almost made the burning feeling in my cheeks recede. Almost.

We sat once again in silence. This silence felt considerably more uncomfortable than the previous silence, but once again I had no words to use to break it. All I had was the hope that I had not upset him.

"Sir! Sir!" I looked up and saw the young boy who we had met earlier that day. Tomas, if I remembered correctly. He had his young friend with him. Together they ran up to Robin.

"Oh! Good evening Tomas. I'm glad to see you made it back here safely." The boy nodded so much I feared he might dizzy himself.

"Yes we did. Mister Chrom made sure we got back home safe. And then he returned everything that got stolen so everyone's really happy. Even Prim is really happy but she might be too shy to say it." The girl was hiding behind the boy which meant she was close to me. She looked at me so I smiled at her. She looked at Robin.

"Umm...sir?" The boy got out of the way so she could talk face to face with Robin.

"What is it, Prim? Are you alright?" She nodded.

"Uh huh. Mister Chrom brought me back safe."

"Then what did you need dear?"

"Umm," she looked over to me and back to Robin, "who...who is this pretty lady with you? Is...is she your wife?" He looked taken aback.

"Oh! Uh," he looked at me, "no, she isn't. She's my friend."

"But I saw you with her earlier too."

"I know," he said, "but we're just friends." An older woman who looked to be about Robin's age came running up.

"Prim! Where did you go?" She saw us and ran over to us. "There you are! I told you not to run off again! Don't scare me like that." She looked at us. "I'm sorry," she said to Robin, "was she bothering you?"

"Not at all. I'm, uh," he looked to me, "we're a couple of the people who fought the bandits that were troubling your village. Prim here saw me and thought she would say hello."

"You fought the bandits?"

"We did, yes." She shook her head.

"I guess I'm going to have to have a word with Inigo." Robin laughed which made me laugh as well.

"If you say so," he said.

"Oh, you know him?"

"We've met. All I can say is have fun."

"Oh I will," said the woman. "My name is Muse, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Muse. I'm glad we could help your village."

"Me too," she said with a smile. I recognized her smile because it was similar to my own. It mattered not. She did not know Robin and Robin had not asked her to eat dinner together. There was no reason for me to feel any sort of...jealousy. "Come on Prim, you too Tomas. Stop bothering these nice people and let's go." The children protested but still went with the woman. Robin settled himself back down.

"Aren't kids wonderful?" he asked no one in particular. I answered him anyway.

"The children seemed to like you very much."

"I...I suppose so," he said. He suddenly sounded nervous again. "I mean...I was the one Tomas was begging for help so...he probably told her that too. Thinking someone rescued you is bound to make you like them."

I could certainly attest to that, I thought as I looked at him again.

"Sorry, what did you just say?" I suddenly looked at him and realized that I must have accidentally given voice to my thoughts.

"Oh, nothing," I said.

"Oh...okay," he said. We both lapsed into silence for a time as we watched the sunset. I was glad that the setting sun gave me an excuse for looking away from him. It was a beautiful evening, though with night approaching the temperature was beginning to drop.

"Umm...Tiki?"

"Yes?"

"I just remembered something and...umm...this might make me sound a little bit...umm...crazy."

"I am sure it will be fine."

"Maybe. So umm...when I was trying to sleep before I...I thought I heard you talking to...someone."

"Ah yes, that young man Inigo kept attempting to ask me to have tea with him," I said. Thinking back on it still made me feel at least a little annoyed.

"Really?"

"Indeed. I have little patience to spare for men such as him, so I declined."

"Oh. Good. I mean, that you turned him down. I mean that...umm..."

"Heh, I know what you mean," I said. "Men such as him have little more to offer than idle flattery. All he did was attempt to praise my appearance."

"R-right," he said. I hoped I had made it clear that he had nothing to worry about. "But umm...and far be it from me to defend his behavior...but he's...he's right about one thing."

"Hmm?"

"You...you are, umm...you are a b-b-...sorry, let me start over." He took a deep breath and I believed I understood what he was trying to say. "You are a b-beautiful woman, T-Tiki." My face grew hotter than I thought possible and I felt as though I would never be able to turn my head to the right again for fear that I might have to look at Robin. It was amazing how the same words that had so annoyed me earlier in the day now made me happier than I could ever remember feeling.

"Thank—thank you, Robin," I said without taking my eyes off of the garden in front of me. Nothing else came to my mind to say. I thought I should also tell him how handsome I thought him, but I feared the words would not come.

"Y-y-y-you're w-welcome," he stammered. Neither of us said a word after that. I suspected his reasons were much the same as my own. Instead we both sat in silence until the sun had fully set. The arrival of night eventually caused the day's heat to dissipate and it was replaced with a slight chill in the air. I felt myself shiver even though the cold was not particularly severe. Perhaps it was my nervous energy wearing off.

I had scarcely finished shivering when I felt a weight descend on my shoulders. I looked and saw that Robin had removed his robes and placed them around me. His shoulders were much broader than my own, so the robes were rather oversized for me. He looked embarrassed and quickly pulled back his hands when I looked at him.

"Oh...I'm...I'm sorry. You...looked like you were cold." I was going to answer him immediately but I was momentarily distracted by...by his scent lingering on the robes. I forced myself to ignore it.

"I...was. Thank you." I returned to focusing on the scent. It was...more appealing than I was proud to admit. I only hoped my behavior was not obvious.

"Should we...think about heading back? It's getting...kind of late."

"Hmm? Oh, perhaps we should." It was likely for the best before he noticed how shamefully I was acting. I stood up and noticed that he was now shivering. It made me feel rather guilty and I decided that we should return to the tavern quickly. I began walking and he fell in step beside me. Of course I could only tell he was beside me by sound.

We reached a tavern a few minutes later. Neither of us wanted to enter first so we simply stood at the entrance. It was difficult to tell which one of us was faster, but we both eventually recalled that there was a rear entrance we had used to avoid prying eyes earlier. We made our way back there and Robin opened the door for me. I walked in and he followed. My room was the first one upon entering so we stopped there. I made to remove his robes and he spoke quickly.

"Oh, you can return those t-tomorrow. It's okay." I thought that was not a good idea.

"No, they are yours. I should not deprive you." I took them off and held them out without looking. I felt him take them and stole a glance. He put them back on.

"So, um...goodnight," he said. I was unsure of the source, but I was seized by a sudden fit of daring. Perhaps it was simply my desire to communicate my feelings to him, or perhaps it was something else. Regardless, the result was the same. I reached out and took his hand between both of my own.

"I had a wonderful evening, Robin." I made sure to use his name so that he understood I was not confusing him for Marth. "Thank you." I smiled and hope he saw it. I then released his hand, hurriedly entered my room, and closed the door behind me. I covered my mouth and forced myself to breathe through my nose until I was sure he had departed.

Once I heard his footsteps fade, I uncovered my mouth and let out a most immature and undignified squeal of delight.

 **A/N: Ha, what a couple of dorks.**

 **A/N Supplemental: Wow, did I finish this chapter quick or what? Literally like 3 days. Of course I really, really wanted to get to this, so that helped.**

 **A/N Supplemental (2): I really wanted to get to it because they are a couple of dorks. Which is because I decided to write them that way.**

 **A/N Supplemental (2) (a): Dorks.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Robin? You in there?" I heard a voice coming from about a thousand miles away. I blinked a few times and saw that Lissa was standing right in front of me.

"No."

"Good. We're leaving so go find yourself wherever you are and get up." She bounced away. I grunted. The plate of food in front of me was still only half-eaten so I quickly finished it off. Then I stood up. Then I decided I was done standing up so I sat back down. I had known this was coming. I had barely slept so I had know I would be exhausted come morning. But I still hadn't been able to sleep. I had been too energetic once I had finished staring at my hand.

" _I had a wonderful evening, Robin_. _"_

That's what she had said. That was the last thing she had said to me before she went to bed. I had done it. Somehow, I had done it. We had spent the evening together eating dinner, and she had enjoyed herself.

 _Yeah, she certainly enjoyed spending the night with Mar-Mar._

I had even managed to somehow get out the words "you are a beautiful woman," even if it had taken me a few attempts. She had even seemed to genuinely appreciate it. So I had gone back to my room with far too much excess energy and I hadn't been able to sleep.

And now I was paying for it. I could barely keep my eyes open and I would probably be in a bad mood all day. I only hoped I didn't run into Tiki lest I ended up in any way taking it out on her. Lissa reappeared.

"Robiiiiiin, what's taking you so long?" I grunted again. "That's not good enough," she said brightly, "get up. You can sleep in a cart if you're that tired." I stood up and she grabbed my wrist and started dragging me outside.

"Slow down," I said.

"Nope!" We kept going until we had gotten all the way to the convoy. Everyone was there except...except Tiki. "She's still sleeping, I'm going to get her next," said Lissa in a low voice.

"How did you—"

"Better than you know yourself, Robin!" She bounced away again back towards the tavern. I wondered why Tiki wasn't there. Was something wrong? Supposedly she did like to sleep a lot, but she had never been late to gather like this before. I wondered if, just maybe, she had also had trouble falling asleep. It was unlikely, but part of me hoped it was true. As I wondered about it I found a cart and sat on it. Chrom walked up to me.

"Long night?"

"Trouble sleeping," I said.

"Oh?" He suddenly looked interested.

"Tell you when I wake up. Nothing special." He nodded.

"Alright. We'll get moving and then I'll let you sleep. According to our map we should be able to make it Valm Harbor by tonight, and we'll see if we can pick up on any rumors from there. If there are any of the other children in Valm that would be where we'd get information."

"You're probably right," I said with a yawn. "Talk to you when we get there." I stretched out the best I could in the cart and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes again a few seconds later it was the middle of the afternoon and it was starting to get windy, which meant we were getting closer to the coast. I sat up and looked around and saw that I was by myself on the back of the cart. The only person around was Lon'qu, who must have still had rear guard. I hadn't checked the duty roster in a couple of days with all of the marching. I stretched back out and looked at the sky, which was clear, and let my mind wander.

Unfortunately it didn't get the chance to wander very far because Lissa appeared above me with a wide grin on her face, which meant she was standing in the cart which barely had enough room for me. I was impressed, if a bit annoyed.

"You're blocking my view," I said.

"Yep!" Then she plopped down onto a crate that was next to me. The grin never left her face.

"...It went well," I said as I sat up to look at her.

"Oh good, you're finally learning!"

"Hard not to." As if there were other things she'd want to ask about.

"I know, even you had to eventually," she said and then her face became more serious. "Really though, I'm glad. Although I kind of knew already."

"How?"

"When I went to wake her up this morning she apologized and said she had trouble falling asleep last night and it's why she was so late. It's easy to guess why she'd have trouble getting to sleep." Really? Maybe...she had been awake for the same reason I had been after all. Could it be possible?

" _I had a wonderful evening, Robin."_

She must have had the same problem I did. Unless she was, for some reason, lying, she had enjoyed herself. Why would she lie? She didn't need to say anything to make me feel better.

 _Except she called you Mar-Mar._

That wouldn't be enough to make her lie about having a good night. If she hadn't really enjoyed herself she could have just said "goodnight" and have that be it. No, she was probably telling the truth.

"Yeah, I guess so," was all I said, trying to keep my voice as neutral as possible.

"Robin, I can see how hard you're thinking," she said, "what's on your mind?" Of course she could, because she could see right through me.

"I...oh, fine," I said. There was no sense in lying. "I'm trying to figure out if she really had a good time or not."

"I just told you that she told me she couldn't sleep. She was probably too excited from your outing."

"Maybe," I said, "or maybe it was something else."

"Did she say anything to you?"

"She said...she said 'I had a wonderful evening, Robin. Thank you.'" I'd never forget the exact wording and even the tone of her voice and the feeling of her hands holding mine and how she looked and spoke and the way she tried to cover her mouth with one hand when she was eating and the way she tilted her head when she was curious and the way her smile was just a little bit crooked and—

"Then she was probably, and this is just a guess here, probably trying to tell you that she had a wonderful evening," she said as she kicked her legs like a little girl would. She almost hit me.

"That's probably true. Maybe it's just..." I looked around to make sure no one was within earshot. Lon'qu had vanished and I didn't see anyone else. "Just my own insecurity talking. Got me thinking she couldn't have really had a good time with me, of all people." At least I could actually talk to Lissa about this. No one else needed to hear it, ever. But at least I had someone. Lissa sighed.

"I know you must think that. But if she told you she enjoyed herself then you either trust her or you don't. I know that after Ma...after last time you don't want to get hurt, but I really think she likes you. I don't think you're going to get hurt." That serious tone was back in her voice. I was starting to get used to it, which meant I had an easier time accepting what she was saying when she was using it.

"You're...I hope you're right," I finally said. "Gods, I hope you're right."

"So did you enjoy yourself?" I thought back to last night. I had barely been able to form a complete sentence. I had felt like I was embarrassing myself with every word. I had...maybe too vehemently denied that we were together. In front of kids, no less. I had asked her about Inigo even though it was obvious from her reaction that it put her in a bad mood, which, I told myself, I hadn't known ahead of time. I hadn't actually made the dinner we shared, although she had said that wasn't a problem. I had made maybe too fast a decision to give her my robes to help her with the cold. I had done plenty of things wrong.

And yet I had made her laugh. She had enjoyed the food. She hadn't acted like my denial of us being together bothered her. She thanked me for the robes. And she...she had held my hand.

" _I had a wonderful evening, Robin."_

It sounded like such a simple thing to say and do, and yet it meant this much to me. But did it mean that much to her? We had...held hands before, but both of those times one of us had been injured and the other was doing it for reassurance. This time had been very obviously different. It had been so gentle, so tender. And she added six simple words to the action itself.

" _I had a wonderful evening, Robin_."

"Yes, I did," I finally said.

"And according to you, she said she did too."

"...Yes."

"Which means," she said very gently, "you got the hardest part out of the way."

"What?"

"You got the first meal together out of the way. Now you've already asked so asking again will get easier." I...didn't have an answer. She was right. It probably would get easier now. All I had to remember was that I had done it once before. It felt like a weight was lifted from my shoulders. I couldn't believe I had never thought of it that way before. I breathed a sigh of relief. Lissa hopped off the box and sat next to me, which meant we were squished very closely together in the confines of the empty space in the cart. "I'm really happy for you," she said as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Thanks." We sat in silence like that until the cart stopped. It snapped both of us out of our shared moment.

"I guess we're here," I said. It was starting to get dark. I hopped down to the ground and helped her down after me.

"Let's go find Chrom and figure out where we're headed next," she said. We met up with Chrom who told us that the plan was to split up and try to find information around town. It was a sound enough plan, since the other option was to wander Valm and possibly even Ylisse looking for a handful of individuals and we'd be much better off with some information that at least gave us a direction. We all split up and I ended up exploring the town with Cherche.

Valm Harbor was a busy port town so there was a lot for us to explore and we quickly lost the others. It was supposedly the largest port on the continent and the main hub for a lot of trade between Valm and Ylisse. Or at least it had been before the war had broken out. Perhaps it could become so again with the war ended. Cherche and I had very little success over the first several hours that we were exploring. We tried asking all manner of people if they knew anything, but to no avail. After talking to what felt like everyone in town, we went to a tavern to eat. Like the rest of Valm it was busy, but we managed to get a table in a corner to ourselves. Cherche and I got to talking as we got our food.

"So how was your meal last night?" she asked without preamble. Fortunately I had expected the question.

"About as well as can be expected," I said as I took a bite of the pie I had ordered. "I've been meaning to thank you, by the way."

"Oh you're very welcome," she said as she sipped her tea. "When you say 'as well as can be expected,' do you mean that something went wrong?"

"I doubt many outings like this go perfectly," I said. Of course all of my mistakes were still at the forefront of my mind.

"That's not really an answer."

"No, I suppose it isn't." I took another bite and chewed it thoughtfully. I swallowed it and said "I had trouble talking to her without stuttering. And I could barely look at her." Cherche laughed.

"I don't think that's anything worth worrying about. That sort of things happens when you're attracted to someone," she said.

"For some reason I have trouble imagining something like that happening to, say, you."

"Who, me?" she asked in what might have been mock surprise or might have been genuine surprise. It was difficult to tell. "Heavens no, the first time I spent an evening with Libra I could barely form a sentence." She smiled, obviously thinking back on it.

"Really? But you always seem so collected," I said as I pushed the pie around on my plate.

"Maybe around others, and certainly now that I've been married for a while, but not at first. It's the same reason I never really spoke to you when we first met." I blinked in surprise.

"Wh-what?"

"Oh my, did I never tell you? Silly me," she said. It was still nearly impossible to determine if she was being sarcastic or not. It didn't sound like it, but then the tone of her voice so rarely changed. She took another sip of tea before she continued. "Oh I was quite attracted to you when we met. I just couldn't ever work up the courage to speak to you until I was together with Libra. Ironic, no?"

"Yeah, I suppose it is," I said. It was odd. I should have felt disappointed, but I didn't. I had never really known Cherche before she started talking to me when she was already spoken for, so I hadn't ever even had the chance to develop feelings for her. Of course I thought she was an attractive woman, because she was, but nothing beyond that. "It is...flattering, though, I guess. To know that." I wasn't sure I could remember a woman telling me that before which was, on reflection, kind of embarrassing. Well, Lissa had, but I wasn't sure if she counted.

 _Tiki hasn't. All she called you was Mar-Mar._

I tried to push that thought away, but it wouldn't go anywhere. She had. She had used a nickname for me that she had reserved for Marth. But what did that mean? She had said it was just a mistake. And it probably was. She probably got lost in thought dwelling on the past.

 _Or she's just using you as a stand-in for Marth_.

It was possible. It was entirely possible that the only reason she spent time with me was because I reminded her of Marth and I was just a convenient way to remember him.

"Robin?" I looked back up. Cherche looked concerned. "Are you alright? You look troubled." I shook my head.

"Just thinking about something that happened last night."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head again.

"It's kind of..." my voice trailed off. Kind of what? Embarrassing? Stupid?

 _Undermining what little confidence you have?_

"At one point last night she...Tiki...slipped and called me...'Mar-Mar.' She apologized for it right away and said that it was just because I reminded her so much of, well, Marth, that she got us mixed up and now I'm wondering if maybe she doesn't actually think of me as...me and just thinks of me as a placeholder for someone she knew thousands of years ago." Oh, I had said it after all. Not to Lissa. Not even to Maribelle. Gods, not even to Chrom. To Cherche. Of course I considered Cherche a friend, but I had never really confided in her. Not like this. This must have been bothering me more than I thought if I just spilled it all out like that. Cherche was silent for a time, occasionally sipping on her tea. It did nothing to help my mood given that the awkward air was now thoroughly my fault. She looked down at her cup until the tea was gone and then put the cup down.

"It is...very difficult to give you advice, because this is a problem I don't think anyone else would have. You're probably the only person alive interested in someone that much older than you...except Vaike perhaps." Maybe, but it wasn't like I was about to go to _him_ for advice. And Tiki was three times Nowi's age anyway. "And certainly the only person interested in a woman who knew Marth. But I will say this: you say she apologized to you and told you that it was a simple mistake, yes?"

"She did say that, yes."

"Then you either trust her or you don't. If you do then you don't have anything to worry about. If you don't, then I suppose you need to ask yourself if you're making the right decision with this burgeoning relationship." She had a point. Lissa had said the same thing.

 _Of course, she might be telling the truth and still be using you as a Marth stand-in._

That...was also true. It was a third possibility I hadn't considered. That she was genuinely having trouble telling me apart from her memories of Marth. She had never really said...how she felt about Marth.

"You're...you're right," I said. "Honestly I'm probably overthinking all of this and it was really just an innocent slip of the tongue."

"There's also a course of action you seem to have avoided taking so far," she said. There was?

"What's that?"

"Asking her about it."

…

…

"..."

"I...have spent nearly every waking moment of the last day agonizing over this," I said, ashamed. "And somehow, in some way, that thought never actually occurred to me."

"Maybe you've just had too much practice coming up with creative solutions to difficult problems so you've forgotten that sometimes there are simple ones," she said with a smile. This one at least looked sincere. I massaged my forehead with one hand.

"Cherche, thank you. For opening the eyes of a very dimwitted man." She laughed again.

"As I said earlier, these sorts of things happen. Have you ever even been in love before now?"

"Well," I said, "there was one time a couple of years ago. Also I'm not sure I'd call this 'love' as such. We haven't even known each other all that long."

"I'm of the opinion that it doesn't take all that long," she said, "but of course you know yourself better than I do." I wasn't sure if it was fatigue or not, but I burst out laughing and she looked taken aback. "Was it something I said?"

"Sorry," I said as I calmed down, "sorry. Just...remember what Lissa told you about me?"

"Oh, yes! She said that she knows you better..." she realized what I found so funny and started laughing, which set me off again. We both sat there laughing for a solid minute. It felt refreshing and took a load off my mind. I didn't check, but I imagined we had drawn some strange looks from the people near us. Once we had finally calmed ourselves down I left some gold on the table to pay for the food and we walked back out into the night.

"So," I said, "where to next, do you think?"

"I imagine there are several other taverns in the town we haven't visited yet. Perhaps one of those will bear fruit." I shrugged, suddenly unconcerned. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of me. We started looking for another tavern.

"Oh," I said as we were traveling, "so I've been meaning to ask you: what are you planning on doing now that the war's over? Rosanne is free now, so were you planning on returning there?"

"Oh no, I couldn't leave you all now after you helped my home so much. I'm with you at least until we've defeated Grima. Then I'll have to discuss with Libra."

"Well that's definitely appreciated. We wouldn't have made it nearly this far without you."

"I'm happy to help as long as you need me," she said and I didn't answer. We both walked in silence until we reached a tavern, which again gave us no results. A second tavern nearby turned up much the same. It wasn't until the third tavern we visited that we got anything. I asked the barkeep, an older woman with a talkative personality, if she had heard any rumors of young warriors with mysterious origins and she immediately got to talking about one that she had.

"...an' of course I says to my sister that she's crazy 'cuz no one bothers to go to Wyvern Valley anymore except the people what live in the village already 'cuz no one wants to be anywhere near those terrifying things unless they have to," she said and I saw Cherche tense up a little, "but of course she says that this young man came lookin' to go to Wyvern Valley an' he was very insistent about finding out where it is an' so she told me she told him how to get there an' that was maybe two days ago that he did it so he's probably had just enough time to get there although I'm not really sure he can help you even if you do find him on account of I don't know if he's a warrior or not an' that's what you were askin' about but still I figure maybe it'd help." She finally stopped.

"Can you describe him?" I asked her.

"Oh he was a bit taller'n you are, real silent type. Good looking though, or I think he is. Wore a mask. Blond, looked like he was a strong guy."

"Good to know. And do you know how to get to Wyvern Valley yourself?"

"I'm not sure why you'd wanna do that, but sure I can tell you how to get there. You take the south road outta town an' then when you reach the village south of here you head west fer a while. Can't miss it. It's fulla wyverns."

"Thank you," I said, "you've been very helpful." We turned and left the tavern before she could start talking again. I looked at Cherche and said "Sorry, I know she probably upset you." Cherche smiled, although I could see that her hands were still clenched.

"Oh it's alright," she said, "I know not everyone appreciates how adorable wyverns are like I do."

"Still," I said, "if this young man really is one of the children from the future, I, umm, don't think it's hard to guess whose son he is." Her smiled widened and it looked a lot more genuine.

"Oh I know, I'm ever so excited! I do so hope I get to meet him soon. I wonder what his name is. I've never really thought about naming my children because before I married Libra I thought I would have to give up on marriage. I hope he likes me. Do you think he will?" I almost laughed. She sounded so excited.

"I'd be surprised if he didn't. I bet you'll be a great mother. Or...were a great mother? Are a great mother?" Of course she would. She was possibly the kindest person I knew. There was no way she'd be anything but a terrific mother.

"Heh, I don't think we should think too hard about it. And thank you, you're very kind to say so."

"You're welcome," I said, returning her smile. It felt good to finally be talking about something that wasn't my currently unclear relationship. "And now that we have some information, we should probably see about finding the others. We at least have a direction for tomorrow."

"I agree. Let's head to the meeting spot." The meeting spot was back at the convoy outside of town. We were the first to arrive back, except for Lon'qu who was still on guard. He nodded as we approached but didn't say anything. I noticed that he was wearing a ribbon I had never seen before around his upper arm. Vaguely I wondered if it was a present from Say'ri. It probably was. We didn't have to wait that long until people started trickling back in two by two. Chrom arrived somewhere in the middle but relayed that he hadn't learned anything. Later on Lucina returned with Brady and had some news for us.

"Robin! Father! We found something!" She ran up to us and started breathing heavily. We let her recover. "On an island south of here there is a village that has been suffering bandit attacks," she said. Of course it was bandits. They were probably taking advantage of how devastated the armies of the continent were thanks to Walhart. "And their leader is...well, according to rumor, their leader is Exalt Chrom of Ylisse."

"Chrom, have you been sneaking out of the camp without telling anyone?" I asked. He gave me a withering glare.

"You know the answer to that already, Robin."

"Obviously," I said in a flat voice. "So while we don't know if any of the future children are there, we still owe it to the villagers to help. Not to mention salvaging your reputation before it's damaged too greatly."

"Indeed."

"It's also possible that if there are children from the future they would have gone looking that way since they'd be searching for Chrom. Who knows? We might run into someone." All of what I said was true, but I was mostly hoping to make sure Lucina knew that the information she had gathered was of use. Not to mention keeping her hopes up about finding her friends.

"A logical guess," he said. As we continued our discussion several of the others returned, including Gaius and Sully, who we had paired up on the idea that they would be the most likely to get information from the more...unsavory types.

"Hey boss, boss, boss's kid, got some intel for ya," said Gaius as he inclined his head to each person in turn.

"What is it?" asked Chrom.

"Village a ways south of here. Bandits. Some kid who yells a lot went down to help them. Something about his blood or something. Wasn't really able to get a clear answer out of anyone." I turned to Lucina.

"Does that...sound familiar?" And I thought the Shepherds had strange people with us now. These kids from the future were on another level entirely.

"It...it does. If it's who I think it is, his name is Owain."

"Then it sounds like we have three places to go. If Wyvern Valley and this village are both near Valm Harbor we should go there first, come back here, and take a ship to the island. Does that sound like a workable plan to everyone else?" They agreed. "Good, then let's go get rooms and go to sleep for the night. We'll head out first thing tomorrow. They agreed again and we went into town to look for an inn. We ended up getting rooms at the tavern where Cherche and I had eaten dinner. They had enough rooms for all of us.

I went to my room and shrugged out of my robes then pulled out a book to read. I was having trouble focusing on it between my continuing fatigue and all of the day's events running through my head. Three more places to go without a break. I figured it would be better to get to bed instead of reading anyway, so I closed the book and collapsed onto the bed.

Instead of falling asleep, I ended up laying awake with my thoughts. I tried to make them about the coming battles, but instead they inevitably drifted back to Tiki. I hadn't gotten the chance to talk to her since my conversation with Cherche. I had seen her a few times, but we had both been occupied with other things. Despite feeling better after talking to Cherche, my confidence was going away again. Was she really confusing me with Marth? Was that all I was to her?

 _The first thing she told you was that you remind her of Marth._

Well, it hadn't been the very first thing. We had a few conversations before that one.

 _Because it wasn't until after those conversations that you reminded her of him._

Yes, it would've taken time to make that impression on her.

 _And then you'd stop being Robin and start being Marth_.

But she had called me Robin. When she said goodnight it almost sounded like she was making it a point of calling me Robin.

 _Because she didn't want to offend you. If you knew you were just Marth to her you wouldn't spend time together and she'd lose both of you._

That was possible. It was also possible that she really did just make a mistake. It was so hard to tell and it would drive me crazy until I got the chance to actually speak to her.

 _But will she be honest?_

That was the question.

" _But if she told you she enjoyed herself then you either trust her or you don't."_ I remembered Lissa's words from earlier in the day. But of course I could trust her when she said she was enjoying herself and it was still possible she saw me as Marth.

" _Then you either trust her or you don't. If you do then you don't have anything to worry about. If you don't, then I suppose you need to ask yourself if you're making the right decision with this burgeoning relationship."_ I remembered Cherche's words as well. I had no real reason to think she had been dishonest with me. She seemed reserved, yes, but there was nothing that suggested she was a liar. Every sign pointed to the idea that she sincerely wanted to spend time with me. After all, with the exception of our dinner, most of our conversations had been her actively seeking me out. But that could still be attributed to the Marth idea. I flipped to my other side. Then I flipped the pillow over.

I needed to trust her. At the very least, I needed to talk to her. It would be the easiest solution. Still, I thought, it would likely have to wait. She was almost certainly asleep at the current hour. I stood up and did some stretches. I tried sleeping again. It still didn't work.

Gods, I just wanted to be able to talk to her. Even if I found out that she was just using me to be a placeholder for Marth, it would be better than not knowing. I punched my pillow. It didn't actually relieve my stress. I punched it a few more times. It still didn't help. I did more stretches. It still didn't help. My vision started to get blurry and I realized I was starting to cry. I wasn't even sad, I was just so frustrated that I couldn't go settle this. I just wanted to clear the air, dammit. In my frustration I punched the wall. Fortunately I didn't make a crack in the wood. I slumped down onto the bed and put my face in my hands.

A few moments later I heard a knock on my door. I ignored it. They knocked again. I ignored it again. I heard a voice from the other side of the door.

"Robin?" I still ignored it. I wasn't sure how the person on the other side knew who I was and I didn't care. I just wanted to sleep. The voice repeated. "Robin, I know it's you, dear. Please open the door." I recognized it as Maribelle's voice. I finally stood up and wiped the tears out of my eyes. By the time I reached the door there were more forming. I pulled it open and saw her standing there in what I assumed were the clothes she wore to bed. They were considerably less elaborate than her typical attire, but still obviously fancy. When she saw me she didn't even say a word before she threw her arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"...Thanks," I said eventually.

"What's the matter?"

"Has Lissa told you about me?" I needed to know how much I would need to explain.

"You and the Voice?" Figured.

"Yeah."

"Did something happen between you?"

"I'm dealing with something and I punched your wall in frustration. Sorry."

"No no no, it's alright, dear. I was worried something had happened to you."

"Nothing happened," I said as I finally let my muscles relax. I hugged her back. "Thank you."

"Don't forget you can always talk to me if you need to," she said. "And I'll talk to her if you need me to."

"No, I have it covered. I appreciate it though." We broke off and she wiped away a couple of tears with a kerchief. I hadn't even seen where she had gotten it from. She patted my cheek.

"Goodnight, dear. Feel better." What had I ever done to deserve friends like her?

"Thanks. Goodnight," I mumbled. She returned to her room and I flopped back down onto my bed. It took several more minutes, but after all that I was finally able to drift into a restless sleep.

 **A/N: Robin is not a self-insert. He and I do share some traits, but I have been trying not to just make him me. That said, we do get to see in this chapter something he and I do have in common, which is a terrible habit of overthinking things.  
**

 **Also, for the curious (and even the not curious), the names of the villagers in the last couple of chapters are shout outs to a game called Demon Gaze II, which you should all play if you like dungeon crawlers and have a PS4 or Vita. It's great. I got the Platinum and everything, which has only ever happened before with Persona 5.**

 **More to come.**


	17. Chapter 17

When I woke up the next morning I found myself in a very strange and uncomfortable position which told me that I had spent the night tossing and turning. It certainly explained why I didn't feel particularly rested. I rolled out of bed and threw on some clean clothes and my robes from the night before because I couldn't be bothered to find a clean set. It was probably not even a good idea to wear robes at all since it would probably be another hot day, but I would need the space to carry tomes. I closed up my chest and picked it up to bring it outside.

There was typical morning bustle in the tavern downstairs as people were coming in to get their breakfast, but I ignored them all and went out to the convoy cart. No one was there either so I threw my chest into the cart and went down the street to the next tavern over to eat. That one also had people in it, but as I had hoped there was no one I knew. There was only one person I really wanted to talk to right now, and even her I wasn't sure about.

I ordered food and leaned back while I waited for it. The whole time I was waiting I was looking over my shoulder expecting to see one of the Shepherds walk in to try talking to me, but I got lucky. Instead my food arrived and I was able to eat in peace. Once I had food and tea in me, I paid for my food and left to return to the convoy. By the time I reached the spot we had left the carts there were a few others who were milling around putting things together. Chrom was, naturally, one of them, but I didn't greet him. I wasn't sure it was a good idea. I was in a foul mood. It must have shown on my face, because no one tried to talk to me either.

I didn't keep track of how long it was before we started marching, I just knew that it was a blessed relief when we did. I had, at one point, seen Tiki, but she had been engaged in conversation with Say'ri and I didn't want to interrupt. I'd get to talk to her later. Probably. Instead I stayed silent and took my spot in the back. I had bothered to check the duty roster that morning and had seen that I was the one on rear guard, which also suited me fine.

My assumption had been correct. It was another hot day. It didn't even take until midday to start getting hot. It was hot by the time we had left Valm Harbor to head south. That also suited me fine because being hot made people less likely to try to make conversation. At one point Lucina drifted near me but she, mercifully, didn't say anything. I wasn't sure if she wanted anything or if the heat was just making her slow down and I didn't want to talk to her. Part of me felt guilty about it, but I figured my temper would be shorter than I wanted it to be and I didn't want to start snapping at anyone.

It was about midday when we reached the outskirts of the village. I trudged up to the front with Lucina. Chrom was waiting with a few of the others, including both Inigo and Brady. He waved me over.

"We're just about to the village. I'm not hearing the sounds of fighting yet though. I pray we're not too late." I shook my head and spoke for the first time that day.

"If we were too late the village would be on fire. We should still be able to help them. Assign a couple of convoy guards and let's move forward." Chrom nodded and turned to Frederick who was with him.

"Have Panne and Kellam guard the convoy." Frederick nodded and left. Chrom looked back to me. "What's your plan?"

"Plan? They're bandits. Charge and overrun them." Chrom looked taken aback.

"That's it?"

"Why not? It worked in the last two battles."

"Are you alright?" I waved him off.

"I'm fine. What's the problem?"

"It's just...you usually come up with some actual tactics. 'Just charge in' isn't what I expect from you."

"Again, they're bandits." I said as I threw my hands in the air in frustration. "They're disorganized and will probably flee at the first show of force since we're stronger and better trained than they are. Not to mention better outfitted and more courageous. I'm not going to tie myself in knots trying to come up with some elaborate way to stop some damned group of untrained, ill-equipped, pa—"

"Robin!" Lucina said from next to me. "What's come over you?" I was going to snap at her but I managed to stop myself. I looked down in shame. What had come over me? I had even known I would react to conversation like this and I had done it anyway. Chrom wasn't the cause of my bad mood. No one was the cause of my bad mood except me and I didn't need to go taking it out on anyone else.

"Sorry," I said to the ground. I didn't bother to try to explain myself. What was the point? I would just sound like a fool and they didn't have anything to do with it anyway. I took a few breaths to relax myself and looked back up. Chrom and Lucina both looked very concerned. The others just looked uncomfortable. At least Tiki wasn't there to see this. "Have Cordelia do a flyover and report what she can to us about the situation in the village." Inigo practically ran off to go do that. I knew he was one of...those...types, and Cordelia was, well, Cordelia, but she was literally old enough to be his mother. And also married. I shook my head. "Cavalry will be on ranging again. We'll take it slow and make it clear that we aren't messing around. Once we've taken the measure of the bandits I'll pass along word about where and how we should attack. I don't know the layout of this village, so I can't give you better than that for now. Alright?"

"Sounds like the beginnings of a plan at least," said Chrom, who still looked concerned.

"Good. Then let's start approaching. Get everyone into formation and we'll start a slow march until Cordelia comes back."

"Alright." He ordered everyone to follow him and they left to start forming up. I went off my own to cool off until we were in formation when I would take my spot. I knew I had about three minutes until we were ready to move.

My good fortune that I had been given up until then didn't continue. I was not left alone when I went off on my own. Almost immediately after I had separated myself from the group Lucina walked up to me. From the look on her face I knew exactly what she was going to ask me.

"Robin? Are you alright?" I shook my head.

"No." She nervously reached forward and put a hand on my arm.

"Is there...anything I can do?" I sighed and shook my head again.

"I'm sorry, but no. I appreciate the offer. I do. But this is something I have to take care of on my own." She didn't really need to know the details. Not that I wanted to lie to her, she just...didn't need to know the details. As I looked away I felt her squeeze my arm.

"Robin, you know I'm here for you, right? Please don't shut me out. I want to help."

"I know. But this really, honestly is something you can't help with."

"Do you at least want to tell me about it?"

"Later," I said as I looked back at her. She still didn't look convinced. I sighed again, put my hand on her shoulder, and looked her in the eye. "Listen. It means a lot to me that you want to help. And I promise you that if I can think of anything you can do, I'll tell you. But there really isn't anything you can do, okay?" She dropped her gaze and nodded.

"I understand. Just know that I'm always willing to help."

"I know. And you already have. You've helped me cool off some so now I'm thinking more clearly. Thank you." I dropped my hand and started back towards the formation. She released my arm and followed me.

"I'm...glad to be of assistance," she said as we neared the rest of the group. I still didn't see Tiki, but she was likely at the opposite end of the formation from where I was. I found Chrom at the front.

"We're ready on your signal, Robin," he said as I approached.

"Let's move," I said. "Cordelia should be back soon so I want to be ready to attack."

"Works for me," he said. "You've got the right flank. Lucina, with me." I nodded and trudged off towards my spot in the lines. I heard Chrom shout the order to march and I felt the familiar gusts of winds as Sumia and Cherche took off. As I reached the gap in the ranks that was meant for me I looked up and almost fell as I realized I was in line next to Tiki. As I recovered I decided that Chrom must have done this on purpose. Of course I might have done the same thing if I were the one organizing the ranks.

"Good morning, Robin," she said gently.

"Oh, um...good morning," I said back. I wanted to blurt out the question that was burning in my mind, but I couldn't. There were people around and we didn't have the time to have any potential discussion anyway.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked as we started marching.

"Not really," I said. "Um...did you?"

"Sadly no. My sleep was rather troubled."

"I'm...sorry to hear that," I said. It was strange. Here I was panicking about talking to her and then here we were just...making small talk.

"I'm sorry to hear about you as well," she said and smiled. I tried to smile back but gave up. My mind was racing too quickly and I was still so worried wondering who she thought she was talking to that I couldn't smile at her. I hoped she wasn't offended.

"Um...thank you," I said and fell silent. I turned my eyes forward as we marched. A few minutes later I saw Cordelia returning. She landed in front of me rather than Chrom, which I could understand. She was over him at this point, but she had told me she still felt a little uncomfortable trying to speak to him. She didn't dismount.

"Robin, the bandits are actively attacking the village. A young man is trying to fight them off but he'll be overwhelmed before too long."

"Thank you. Take Cherche and Sumia and go. Now." My bad mood was immediately suppressed. There was a battle coming and it was time to get serious.

"Aye." She took off. I turned to Tiki.

"I'll be back," I said and ran for the front. "Chrom!" He turned.

"What is it?"

"Cordelia just returned. The bandits are attacking now. We need to move out. Get the cavalry charging. The rest of us need to pick up the pace."

"What's the plan?"

"I just told you the plan. There's no time to formulate anything else. We need to trust our abilities and _GO_."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. The villagers, and the person who is currently helping them, are in danger right now. I would love to work out a defensive strategy but by the time I do they could all be dead. Believe me, I've calmed down by now. I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't think it was the right call." He nodded.

"I understand. I'll give the orders." I returned to my spot in the ranks and we started marching at double time. The ground shook as our cavalry took off at a gallop. The irony was not lost on me that the plan we were undertaking was my original plan that I had shouted in frustration, but we were starved for options. I would have preferred to put something real together, but to that I needed time and we didn't have time.

Less than five minutes later we were in sight of the village. It was small, only a few scattered houses and a well. It couldn't have been home to more than twenty or thirty people. It made very little sense for bandits to attack a village this tiny, but I didn't really have time to think about that. Instead I kept marching forward as I gradually increased my pace. I started to be able to discern the individual figures in front of us. There was one young man standing against what was clearly at least twenty bandits. I had to applaud his courage, if not his wisdom. As I got closer I heard shouting, which I thought was coming from him.

"...atone for your sins in the eternal hellfire of perdition! RADIANT…DAAAAAWN!" I...had no idea how to react to that cry. So I didn't. I just kept doggedly moving forward at a jog. I looked and saw Tiki was still keeping up on my right. Donnel was on my left and was starting to outpace me. He probably was in better shape than me since he was always up early for Frederick's training sessions, so I didn't try to catch him.

"Blast you, sword hand! Now's no time for games! You've escaped fate this time, rogue, but remember—justice always prevails!" I couldn't exactly make out what he was doing so I didn't know what he was referring to, but even if I could I wasn't sure I would know. He was speaking like someone out of Sumia's hero novels.

"Not today, ne'er-do-wells! The legendary blade Mystletainn is fated for my twitching hand alone!" shouted the man as I saw him swing his sword.

What.

As we got closer I increased my pace to a dead run and drew my sword. From behind me I heard the sound of Tiki's footsteps rapidly become much louder and I assumed that if I looked back I wouldn't see a woman behind me anymore. My suspicions were confirmed as she overtook me. As I began running the cavalry reached the enemy formation and the bandits realized they were under attack. A few of them turned to try to deal with the cavalry that were now moving away while the rest charged forward to attack the young man. He swiftly cut down one of them but then was forced to back away as the others reached him. Fortunately his momentum carried him into the oncoming reinforcements he didn't know he had. As Chrom passed him I heard him call out.

"UNCLE CHROM?!" No. There was no way. There was _no way_. I had thought exactly the same thing about Brady and Inigo, but this time I was sure. There was _no possible way._ Not someone who talked like...that. No. He had to be speaking figuratively. He had to just the son of someone who Chrom was good friends with. Like Vaike. Or Sully. Or...no, it couldn't be Frederick. Even if he had...Frederick's...hair...

I and those with me crashed into the bandit lines. I swung my sword and caught a bandit unprepared. Meanwhile Donnel's ax came crashing down so hard that it didn't matter that the bandit had his guard up. On my right three bandits braced themselves for impact but again it didn't matter because they were trying to resist the impact of a charging dragon. Literally. They were all bowled over and then fire crashed forth and consumed two of them. A man who was clearly the leader started to yell. This was becoming a pattern.

"Don't worry boys, we still got numbers on 'em. Form up and take 'em out. That treasure's as good as ours!" These bandits were clearly more disciplined than the previous groups had been, because they listened to him. They immediately closed ranks formed a decent defensive line. And he was right, they did have the advantage of numbers. It turned out that I had been unable to see a number of bandits who were behind village houses. They must have been searching for this treasure he was referring to.

The cavalry came back around for a second pass but they couldn't really find a place to attack since the enemy line was tight. Our lines met and a few bandits fell but the rest filled in the holes. I heard someone cry in pain but didn't look to see who it was. Instead I focused on fighting the bandit in front of me. He was good. His neighbor wasn't so lucky, though, since there was little way he could stop dragon fire. Even so another bandit moved in to take his place. They were good. In a fair fight I wasn't sure we'd have been able to handle them.

Fortunately for me, I didn't fight fair. The bandit hadn't been watching the skies. Why should they? They had no reason to expect some random do-gooders to have anyone in the air. But we weren't just some random do-gooders. We were officially dispatched representatives of Ylisse and we had members of the Ylissean Pegasus Knights with us. A pair of javelins rained from the sky and pinned a pair of bandits to the ground.

Oh, and we had Cherche.

Minerva let out a deafening shriek as she landed in the midst of the enemy formation. Just for a moment. Just long enough for Cherche to swing her ax and kill—I couldn't believe my eyes— _three_ bandits with one swipe. Gods, I wanted to stop what I was doing and applaud her it was so impressive. Sadly I still had a bandit in front of me. He was a little bit distracted. I made sure he wouldn't even have to worry about Cherche.

Cherche's dynamic entrance created the gap in the enemy ranks that the cavalry needed to force them to lose coherence. Loss of coherence allowed our magic users to get clear lines of attack. They scattered the enemy even further. Further scattering meant that we could gang up on them two or three to one in individual fights. It also meant that Tiki and Nowi had free reign to attack who they wanted since no one could concentrate on them. All told that one single action by Cherche led to a ripple that turned the battle from a stalemate into an easy win. I decided to store it in my memory for when I wrote a work on tactics to show the value of three-dimensional warfare.

The battle was over in about another minute. A scattered few of the bandits managed to get away, but not enough they I thought the village would need to worry. The leader fell to the excitable young man who may possibly have been my best friend's nephew. A thought I still didn't wish to entertain. He even yelled out something like "for the future!" when he killed the bandit boss. The cry of pain I had heard turned out to be a minor and fixable injury. We had another clean victory.

As the fighting died down a few of the villagers started nervously emerging from the houses around them. I found Chrom standing with Lucina, Brady, Inigo, and the new man whose name I recalled as being Owain. The villagers approached our small group.

"Oh thank you so much," said one of them who had apparently been designated as the spokesman. "You've saved us kind strangers. The bandit leader was so concerned about some treasure but there are no treasures here so he...he was going to kill us all but then you saved us so thank you so much."

"We're happy to help," said Chrom. "Do you have any idea why he thought you had treasure here?"

"N-no sir. We're just a small fishing village. The most valuable thing we have is a couple of old pieces of pottery and maybe a sword that seems pretty old too." Owain perked up.

"Could it be? The sacred blade? The match for my cursed hand? Good sir, bring me this sword, for I must know if it is truly the weapon I seek!" No.

No.

 _NO._ This was NOT happening. Not...him. I refused to believe it.

The villager looked confused, but he left and returned with a dull-looking sword. Owain's face lit up like an entire candelabra.

"Ah! My blood pulses! This is it! The divine blade Mystletainn has found its way to me at last!" He took the sword. "Thank you good sir!" He turned to Chrom. "My esteemed uncle! I have found you at last! And now, with sacred blade in hand, I can defend not only you, but my beloved cousin and my most blessed queen mother!"

"Uh...hold on," said Chrom. "What's this 'Uncle' business?"

"Father…," said Lucina, "this is Owain. My cousin. Your nephew."

"You mean he's—" said Chrom.

"Are you saying that he's—" I said.

"Lissa's son?" we shouted in unison.

"Yes," she said in a very small voice. Chrom and I looked at each other. Inigo was apparently greatly amused because he burst out laughing. Even Brady started laughing.

"By the gods, it's good to see you again, Owain," said Inigo.

"Really is," said Brady, "even if yer still you."

"Ah, my boon companions, my heart sings at our reunion!" I ignored them and started talking to Chrom.

"I guess...we should go find his...mother," I said.

"You're...probably right," said Chrom. We didn't have to go far. Lissa was nearby tending to a couple of the injured.

"Lissa," I said, "can someone take over for you? There's...someone you need to meet." She looked up.

"Okay. These injuries aren't bad." She turned and called for Maribelle who came and took over the healing duties. "So who are we meeting?" asked Lissa expectantly.

"It's...probably better if you see for yourself," said Chrom. We walked back to the group of future children.

"—need only my trusty blade! I have little need of mortal nouris—mom?!" Owain was in the middle of speaking when he saw us approach.

"Mom?!" Lissa blurted out.

"Mom!" said Owain. "It is you!" He ran forward and embraced Lissa, who was at least a foot shorter than he was. "It's so good to see you again!" I was shocked. He sounded...normal. I looked to Lucina who only sighed and shook her head. Lissa looked at me.

"This is...he's my son?" I nodded.

"Yes mother, I am your son come back through the rivers and mists of time to prevent a calamitous future from...from...gods, mom, I'm so glad to see you again." He started tearing up. She hugged him back very gently.

"Shh...mom's here now." She looked at me and smiled. I hadn't ever seen her look happier than in that moment, hugging the son she didn't know she had. I looked over to Chrom.

"You should probably go get Frederick," I said. "He'll want to know about this."

"Right," said Chrom and he left. I walked over to Lucina.

"So...this is Owain," I said.

"This is Owain. I know he's...like this, but I promise you he's a skilled swordsman who you'll be happy to have fighting for you." I shook my head.

"I already told you this is about getting your friends back together. It's not about fighting skill."

"Still, I don't want you to think that you're wast—" I held up a hand.

"I would never think that." I decided to change the subject. "We're headed to Wyvern Valley next to track down a young blond man who wears a mask. I know you haven't wanted to tell us the parentage of anyone yet because you think it's not your place, but I want to know: is he Cherche and Libra's son?" She hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes. His name is Gerome."

"Gerome...that's a fine name. I bet she'll like it too."

"He is a fine man. But he's also very...sad. We all lost parents of course, but it affected him more than most."

"Don't you think he'll be happy to see them then?" She shook her head.

"I...I couldn't say. But I think it's for the best if he does." I wasn't sure why he'd be unhappy to see his parents if he was so affected by their loss, but she knew him better than me so I let the matter drop.

"Then we'll introduce them. Come on, let's get everyone together so we can keep moving." I turned to go. She nodded and started following me.

"...Thank you, Robin. I...this—all of this—it means a lot to me."

"I'm glad it makes you happy," I said. We parted by where Owain and the others were grouped together just as Chrom was arriving with Frederick. I stopped Chrom before I moved on.

"We shouldn't wait here for too long if we want to get to Wyvern Valley while it's still light out."

"I know," he said, "once they've all had a chance to get acquainted we'll get moving."

"Naturally. It's not like I'm trying to rush you or them. It's just a suggestion."

"One I agree with. I just need to...adjust to the idea that I have a nephew." I laughed a little.

"I can imagine. Enjoy." I turned and kept moving until I found Cherche. She was grooming Minerva and chatting animatedly with Libra. I was glad. It meant I didn't have to track him down.

"Hello there you two," I called out to them, "sorry to interrupt, but I have some news for you." They both looked at me.

"Hello Robin," said Libra, "fine work as usual. But what news do you bring?"

"Has Cherche told you the information we discovered last night?"

"About a young man who was very interested in a place called Wyvern Valley? Yes she has."

"Does this mean you have some information about him, Robin?" asked Cherche.

"Indeed I do," I said. "I spoke to Lucina to see if she would confirm our suspicions. He's your son." Cherche actually squealed and hugged me so hard we almost fell over. I looked over and saw that Libra was grinning more widely than I had ever seen him grin before.

"Oh that is the most wonderful news I've ever heard thank you so much for finding out for me Robin!" she said and then kept excitedly repeating similar things for a minute or so. I had trouble responding because I was short of breath. Not because I was choked up, but because she was hugging me so hard that she was squeezing the air out of me. Gods I forgot how strong she was.

"Dear, his face is starting to turn blue," said Libra. It probably wasn't, but the way he said it made it sound like this was something he was used to. She released me and looked a little sheepish.

"I'm sorry. I just got very excited. Oh! What's his name? Did she tell you?" I nodded.

"His name is Gerome."

"Oh, what a wonderful name. We were even discussing that as a possibility last night," she said as her grin matched her husband's.

"Well it looks like that's the one you ended up choosing," I said.

"So are we going to be heading there soon?" asked Libra.

"Yes," I said, "we're going to be moving out in the next few minutes. I wanted to inform you both before we got going."

"Thank you ever so much, Robin," said Cherche.

"You're very welcome," I said as I turned to leave. I stopped suddenly as I remembered what else I wanted to tell them. "Oh, by the way, when I was talking to Lucina about Gerome she said 'we all lost parents, but it affected him more than most.' I'm not sure exactly what that means, but you should be prepared for anything. It might mean he'll cling to you or it might mean he'll push you away." They both grew serious.

"Well," said Libra, "if he's our son we'll love him no matter what."

"I know you will," I said, "but I still thought I should tell you."

"Thank you again," said Cherche. I nodded and left to find Chrom. He was still with his rapidly-expanding family. He waved me over.

"Are we ready to move?" he asked.

"I think so. Just waiting for your signal."

"Then let's go. Pass along the orders." I nodded and started towards the right while he went left. Less than five minutes later we were on the march towards Wyvern Valley and what would likely be our second battle of the day.

 **A/N: So** **in terms of favorites I'm now number 2 in the tag, and in terms of follows I'm still number 3, but I'm only behind 2nd by 1 and behind 1st by 2. Thank you all so much. I really don't have the words.**


	18. Chapter 18

I wasn't sure whether or not to be grateful for the hot weather. On the one hand, it meant no one tried to make conversation with me, but on the other hand I was still wearing my robes and I was starting to get rather uncomfortable. Eventually I shrugged them off and started carrying them over my shoulder. It was much more comfortable, although I noticed after a while that Tiki had drifted a little away from me. Damn, I must have worked up a sweat and made my robes smell awful. I hoped she wouldn't get offended. Probably not. She understood how combat worked. Probably.

Hopefully.

Hours dragged by as the sun reached its highest point and began its slow descent. I noticed in the distance what looked like the tops of houses. There were mountains to our right that we were obviously drawing nearer to and I thought that the houses I could see were likely the village the barkeep had mentioned that led to Wyvern Valley. A minute or two later as we got closer I heard distant shrieking that told me I was correct. It was impossible to work with Cherche as long as I had and not be able to immediately recognize the sound of a wyvern's cry. She would probably know better than me what that cry meant, but at least I could tell what it was.

Cherche must have been reading my mind because she tapped me on the shoulder not a minute later. I turned and saw that she looked troubled.

"Robin, we need to hurry," she said. "That wyvern was frightened by something and I just can't stand the thought of such an adorable creature in so much fear." I was long since acclimated to Cherche's...unique taste in cuteness, so I wasn't phased by her attitude. Not at all. Nope.

"Of course," I said. "I'll go let Chrom know we need to pick up the pace." Talking was difficult. I wasn't short of breath, but I felt like I would start panting from the heat. As I left to find Chrom I found myself wondering vaguely if Panne would actually start panting from the heat. I wasn't sure I'd ever seen a rabbit pant before and whether she would even if rabbits did pant, but I didn't really want to find out. It didn't seem an appropriate question. As I reached Chrom my mental processes reorganized themselves and wondered why I had ever had that thought in the first place.

"Chrom, Cherche says that cry we heard was distress and we need to move faster," I said.

"I don't know if we're physically capable of moving faster without having people pass out from the heat," he said.

"Then we need to hand out water," I said, "because if there's really trouble we don't have other options."

"R-right." He turned and motioned to Frederick who, to my abject horror, was smiling. Seeing him happy may have been the most frightening thing I'd ever seen, and I'd fought Risen at least a dozen times and had nightmares about a ruined world on a regular basis. "Frederick, go pass water out to the troops. We need to start moving faster," said Chrom. Frederick nodded.

"Milord." He looked at me. "Robin." He rode off towards the rear. I slowed down and drifted back to my place in the ranks. Tiki was still there, but I had used all my spare energy talking to Chrom so I didn't say anything. She must have also been tired because she didn't say anything either.

Maybe fifteen minutes later Frederick reached Donnel and handed him a waterskin. Donnel clearly had experience with being dehydrated because instead of instinctively gulping it down he sipped it slowly. That made sense. He had been a farmer. Once Donnel had his fill Frederick rode up to me and offered me water from a new skin. Donnel must have emptied the last one. I took it and sipped from it.

"Thanks," I said between swigs.

"Naturally," said Frederick. That terrifying grin was still on his face. It made it hard to drink without losing my nerve and worrying about poison. But my survival instinct overrode my fear and I kept drinking. Once I was done I handed it back to him. He didn't ride away immediately. Instead his smile disappeared and he looked at me gravely.

"Robin, I need to...apologize to you." If I hadn't literally just finished drinking water I would have thought the heat was making me delusional.

"For...what?"

"I made certain...assumptions about your character recently, and I have as of today learned they were false. For that you have my apologies." I racked my brain trying think what he was talking about. I hadn't talked to Frederick in more than a week.

"What do you mean?"

"At the war council. I impugned your character." War council? We hadn't had a war council since before Walhart. I thought back. I remembered he had gotten on me about something but I couldn't remember what it was.

"Well, uh, don't worry about it. All in the past now." He inclined his head towards me.

"Thank you." He moved past me and offered water to Tiki. I saw her take the skin from him and hold the skin to her mouth. It may have been my imagination, but it looked like she waited a few seconds before she started drinking. I shrugged it off. It was probably just me.

" _...your incessant need to fill this army w—"_

Oh, right, that was what Frederick had said. What had he been talking about? That had been right after we had gone to protect Tiki. What had he been referring to, and why had he suddenly decided he was impugning my character?

I looked back at Tiki again. Even though I hadn't thought about this in so long, my mind made an absolutely absurd leap in logic. Was he going to say something like "w—ith unattached women"? Did he...did he think that we had gone to protect Tiki because she was _single_? Did he think I was some kind of cad? How did they connect? Why did they connect? What was it that changed his…

Owain.

No. Had he thought...no, it wasn't possible. He and Lissa were engaged. And he knew beforehand that she and I were very close. He couldn't possibly...he couldn't possibly have thought she was going behind his back, could he? That she was...having an affair...with me? No. This was too far. She would have told him otherwise anyway, assuming he had talked to her about it. No, these connections were too impossible.

Except that he had come to apologize as soon as he had met his future son. The son who was obviously his and who would have called him 'father.' The confirmation that he and Lissa were married in the future. That she wasn't...going to...leave him...for me. I shook my head. No, I was letting my mind run away from me. That was too crazy a possibility.

I decided to force myself to think about something else. I looked at Tiki again. I decided to think about her instead, and how I was going to broach the subject that was weighing on my mind. It was probably best to just ask outright. I always considered honesty best especially if...if I wanted to be together with her. But would it offend her? Would she think I was implying that she was somehow touched in the head? Or so foolish that she couldn't tell the difference between me and a man she knew thousands of years ago? And even if it did offend her, would that be for the best? This would be on my mind until it was resolved, so if it was going to ruin things between us it was...probably best to get it out of the way. To get a definitive answer.

So the question was when to ask. Now was still a bad time. We were marching, I was tired, and there were people around who I would rather not have overhear me. On the other hand, I needed to ask sooner than later. This was already driving me mad and I didn't want to drag it out longer than necessary. I needed to ask tonight or tomorrow. We were only headed back to Valm Harbor tomorrow, so it wouldn't require us to rush. I would have the morning. That was it. I had a plan. Ask her in the morning if she wouldn't mind talking to me about a private matter. That was all I had to do.

With that resolve I found a new spring in my step as we continued marching towards the village. It was much clearer now that it was also a relatively small village. It didn't look like it was under attack, but eventually I asked Cordelia to scout it out anyway. She returned to me with news that there was a little activity and it wasn't under attack. We heard a second wyvern's cry so we increased our pace regardless. My robes were getting awkward to carry, so I put them back on.

When we reached the village we confirmed that there was no attack happening. In fact, there was nothing happening at all. I walked over to Chrom to see what he was doing. He, it turned out, was looking for me.

"Robin, have you seen anyone yet?"

"No."

"That is concerning.

"I agree, but this doesn't look like the aftermath of a raid. We need to take a look around and see if we can find anyone who can give us some information."

"Then I'll get the search going. I trust you'll spread the order around as well?"

"I will." We parted and I began to tell whomever I could find to search the village for anyone who could supply us with information. Once I had informed everyone I started searching on my own. I didn't expect it to take long as this wasn't a large village and there were a relatively large number of us searching.

It didn't take long. Less than five minutes later I was called to the square by Lucina because Sully and Stahl had found a small group hiding in a basement. The decision was for Chrom and I to talk to them so we were brought to the house. I let Chrom go into the basement first and then followed him. There was a group of about fifteen people huddled in a corner around a couple of candles they were using for light. They looked absolutely terrified. Chrom held up his hands to show that he wasn't going to do anything, so I followed his lead.

"Hello there," he said gently. "My name is Chrom. This is Robin. We're here to help you." They didn't look convinced.

"We know you're scared," I said, "but we're not going to hurt you." I looked at Chrom. "They've obviously had some trouble. You think it's bandits again, or could it be the Risen?"

"I think if it was Risen they'd be roaming the town, no?"

"True enough," I said and turned back to the villagers. "Have you all been attacked by bandits then?" One of the villagers, a young woman who was probably close to my age, nervously stepped forward.

"Are...are you really not with the bandits?"

"No, we aren't," said Chrom. "As I said, my name is Chrom. I'm the Exalt of Ylisse and we're here to help you."

"Does that mean you're—are you the ones who defeated Walhart?" Apparently news of our victory had spread this far already.

"We are, and we've come to help you with whatever is plaguing you."

"Oh Lord Chrom, thank you!" the woman said, suddenly excited. "We prayed that Naga would send us some form of aid but we didn't expect it would be you! Truly Naga must smile on us." Well maybe, or maybe she ended up directing us here because—

"I am sure she does, for she sent no less than her own Voice to rescue you." Gods, why did he have to mention that? I hadn't talked to her directly about it, but it was clear enough that Tiki didn't particularly enjoy the attention she got from her position as Naga's Voice. Not that Chrom would have realized that. He probably hadn't spoken to her much and he wouldn't have realized it even if he had. He probably wouldn't have realized it if she had said it to him outright.

The villagers were chattering excitedly amongst themselves. I was unhappy, but I wasn't surprised. Odds were they worshiped her and would be thrilled to see her. I needed to warn her before that happened.

"Chrom," I said, "get someone to direct us to where the bandits have gone. I need to go take care of a couple of things."

"Robin?"

"Trust me." He hesitated a little, but nodded. I went back up the stairs to the main level of the house. Tiki wasn't there. Only Sully and Stahl were waiting around up there, so I went outside. Tiki wasn't hard to find. It wasn't a large village. She had gone off on her own a short way beyond the last house by a large tree. She was just staring off into the distance. I almost didn't want to disturb her.

"Umm...Tiki?" She turned towards me and her face lit up. I was still too worried about what I needed to ask her about to smile back. It made me feel a little guilty.

"What is it, Robin?"

"Uhh...the villagers were informed that you're here and that you're...you." It was ironic that talking to her about something I didn't want to talk to her about was easier than talking to her about pleasant subjects. "They're probably going to all want to...see you." I figured she knew what I was talking about. Her smile faded a little. I wished I hadn't been the one to bring her this news.

"I...see. That is somewhat unfortunate."

"I'm sorry. It...it wasn't my doing," I said and immediately regretted it. She hadn't accused me and now I sounded like I had a guilty conscience.

"I'm sure," she said. "I know you would not do such a thing without first consulting me." Did she? She hadn't ever said that she didn't want to be known as the Voice, I had just reasoned it out. Did she really trust me that much? Had I really earned that? Or was this another case of her trusting Marth so she trusted me as an effect?

"You've made it clear that you...don't like being worshiped, so no I wouldn't do that. But I...wanted you to know."

"Thank you for informing me, Robin." Her smile came back but I still couldn't return it.

"You're welcome." I wanted to ask her now. I told myself that I should ask her now. We were alone. I needed to ask her. "Tiki..." she tilted her head in that way she always did. "...we're going to be moving soon. I think you should be ready to go." Damn.

"Of course," she said. I turned and went back into the village. Chrom was waiting with the young woman who had been speaking in the basement. She was visibly swooning over him, which he predictably didn't notice. I wanted to shake my head, but I thought it would seem too odd.

"This young woman is going to lead us to the Valley entrance where the bandits are," said Chrom.

"That's very courageous of you, miss," I said.

"Thank you, sir, but I don't mind. I go to the valley all the time to look at the wyverns. I think they're the most wonderful creatures I've ever seen." Chrom laughed.

"Well then I think there's someone in our group you'll want to meet," he said. Then he suddenly became the all-business war leader. "Lead the way." She went just ahead of him as he shouted out movement orders. I kept pace with him and the woman as she led us to Wyvern Valley. It wasn't a long walk, maybe a mile or so.

As we arrived I thought that it was obvious to the eye where Wyvern Valley had earned the second part of its name. There were massive mountains that enclosed three sides of the valley itself. As for the 'valley,' it turned out that it was just a series of small stone buttes that stood tall over a massive gorge with a river at the bottom. I took a brief glimpse down to the bottom and immediately wished I hadn't. It was at least a three hundred foot drop, probably more. So all we had to work with were relatively small platforms connected by wooden bridges which at least looked to be in good repair. I saw on some of the farther buttes that there were groups of men surrounding what were obviously wyvern nests. On some of the closer buttes I saw what were obviously villagers who were obviously terrified of what was happening. They had probably been forced by the bandits to act as guides to the valley.

The bandits, it appeared to me, were attempting to break the wyverns in order to use them as mounts. It even looked like they had been somewhat successful with a few of them, since there were a handful of bandits flying around. They didn't look like they were in full control, but they weren't being thrown off their mounts. I heard a cry from one of the wyverns the bandits were surrounding and I knew that I would have to put a formation together to start fighting before—

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Before that happened. A gust of wind almost knocked me off my feet as Cherche went zooming by just overhead. Damn. We needed to get Cherche protected. I'd take her against any three or four bandits, but not thirty. I started to think as quickly as I could. The bridges didn't look like they would be able to handle cavalry for an extended period of time and I wouldn't even want to put more than two people on them at once. Normally I'd have used them as chokepoints but we weren't on the defense.

"Cavalry, go protect the villagers!" I shouted. That meant the shortest time on bridges and the least movement for them. They all took off towards the villagers without needing me to tell them exactly who should go where, which I appreciated. I heard a bandit scream as he was knocked from his wyvern and into the chasm below. The wvyern screeched and flew away into the afternoon sky. I looked over and saw several of the bandits begin flying at Cherche.

"Cordelia, Sumia, get out there and help Cherche!" was the next thing I called out. From the speed at which they responded I had a feeling they were already going to with or without my orders. "The rest of you cross the bridge in front of us." I pointed to Chrom. "Chrom, take"—I started rapidly pointing to several people as I thought about who would work best together—"all of them with you and go left once we're across." I pointed to Lucina and then several people around her. "Lucina, take that group and go right. The rest of you stay with me and we'll go up the center bridge. Now! Move!" We all started crossing the bridge in front of us. We moved slowly to ensure that it wouldn't collapse, but it was the strongest looking bridge in the valley.

When I had made it halfway across the bridge Cordelia and Sumia caught up with Cherche and they started fighting off the bandits that had made it into the air. I wildly fired some magic towards one of the bandits but I missed. It scared his wyvern and the wyvern started bucking, but the bandit managed to stay on it. The rest of the bandits started forming up to attack us, which I expected. It at least took their minds off of trying to get on the wyverns. I made it across the bridge at the front of the group and those I ordered to stay with me were right on my heels.

I wasn't sure if it was a coincidence or a subconscious decision on my part, but I saw that Tiki was right with me. She hadn't transformed yet because we didn't have enough room for her to do so. I saw to my left that Nowi hadn't either. We needed to move faster so they could or they'd be in danger. We just needed to buy them a moment and then they could fly.

We made it to the next butte where there were a few bandits waiting. I threw some lightning at the closest. He was knocked to the ground but was still moving. A split second later Libra made sure he stopped. I looked up briefly and saw that several more wyvern riders had joined the bandits. That was a problem. We needed to move faster. Ricken crossed the bridge and sent some wind magic at a bandit. Ricken had apparently decided to use the least lethal wind magic he had because all that happened to the bandit was that he was blown backwards.

Of course, given the nature of the battlefield, that was all that needed to happen. The bandit screamed as he fell. Two bandits remained on the butte we were on but when they realized they were outnumbered they ran onto the bridge opposite us to rejoin the rest of their fellows. That was good. It gave us the space we needed to get all the way across and onto the butte. Which meant that Tiki had room to transform.

"Robin," I heard her say from behind me, "I think you should ride on my back."

"What? Are you serious?" I said without turning around.

"Yes. The enemy is primarily in the air. I think you can do more good that way."

"Can you support my weight?"

"I should be able to. You will have to make sure to hold on tight." I didn't really have time to contemplate the ramifications of doing this, so instead I just nodded.

"Alright. Whenever you're ready." I sent a burst of magic towards a group of the enemy which may have hit one of them, then turned and saw that Tiki had shifted. She leaned forward and rested her head on the ground to give me room to...mount...her. She was a little smaller than Minerva, but Minerva could seat two people, so there was enough room for me. The problem was that there was obviously no saddle, so I had to make sure I kept a good grip on one of the ridges on her neck.

She must not have been able to speak when she was in dragon form and she must have had feeling in the ridges, because as soon as I got a solid hold she took off. I leaned over and shouted down to the people who had been following me on the ground.

"Fight smart and cover each other!" Tiki ascended into the air. For a moment I thought I was going to fall, but she adjusted her position to make sure I didn't. At least I had spent time in the air before so I had some idea how to handle myself.

We started flying towards the enemy who were grouped and attacking our fliers. Cordelia and Sumia were clearly being pressured since their weapons put them at a disadvantage. Cherche was holding her own perfectly well although she was in danger of being overwhelmed. As we got closer I was much more easily able to aim my magic. I let loose and hit a bandit square in the chest with lightning. He was thrown off his wyvern, but he must have already been dead because he fell without a sound. The wyvern flew away. Cherche's head whipped around towards me.

"What the...Robin? ...Tiki?"

"Explain later!" I shouted. "Fight now!" Not that this really needed explanation. It was obvious on sight what was going on. I was flying on the back of a dragon. I fired off more lightning at another bandit. He dodged but it went right past his wyvern's face. The wyvern was terrified and began flailing wildly. This bandit wasn't as securely seated as the previous one had been because he fell from the wyvern's back.

My appearance had spooked the bandits and apparently inspired Cordelia and Sumia because they began fighting with renewed vigor. Cherche was still Cherche and hadn't been fazed by having to fight enemies using heavy axes. Cordelia threw a javelin that caught a bandit in the neck. Sumia lunged at one of the bandits and hit the wyvern he was riding. I felt a little guilty because we were trying to save the wyverns, but if we lost the fight the wyverns would be dead or enslaved anway so I couldn't dwell on it.

Despite the fact that there were now four of us fighting we were still outnumbered in the air. It wasn't anywhere near as lopsided as it had been but I wasn't sure if we'd be able to win the fight. At one point an arrow from the ground hit a bandit and sent him to the ground but it wasn't enough to really give us an advantage. Cordelia took a hit from an ax and had to back off. I couldn't see how bad it was, but it was enough that she flew towards Maribelle in the back ranks. Sumia threw a javelin that killed a bandit, but then yelled that she was out and also backed off. They'd both be back, but meanwhile it was down to Cherche and I against the last ten bandits. I killed one and Tiki let off some fire at another that missed the mark. Cherche killed him then as she looked at me she yelled out a warning. I turned around and saw a bandit who was about to bring his ax down on us.

As the bandit was in mid swing a javelin came flying out of nowhere and impaled him through the side. He slumped over and his mount shook him off. A split second later a wyvern went flying past my vision. It was fast enough that I had a hard time getting a good look at the rider, but I had time to see a flash of blond hair. It wasn't hard to guess who it was. I didn't know where he had been this whole time, but Gerome must have finally decided to join the fight. His wyvern screeched as he circled around and oddly it sounded almost identical to Minerva's cry. Not that I was an expert at discerning that, but I had been around Minerva enough that I could distinguish hers from others'.

The presence of a new fighter tipped the air battle into our favor. Not long after Gerome's entrance Cordelia rejoined the fight, javelin in hand. Two on ten was bad odds. Four on eight was not. The fight lasted another thirty seconds. I looked down and saw that the fighting on the ground was essentially over. The bandits were trying to retreat but there was nowhere for them to go except into a river hundreds of feet below. We had won. It even looked like all the villagers were still safe. I spotted Chrom and pointed him out to Tiki who changed direction and took us down.

We landed and Tiki once again leaned down so that I could dismount. I wobbled once my feet were back on the ground. My legs were sore and I was drained from all the magic and the walking and the two battles in one day. When I turned around Tiki was a human again and she was looking at me.

"Excellent work," she said wearily. She looked kind of tired herself.

"You too," I managed. She gave me a tired smile that I still couldn't bring myself to return. Instead I just nodded. Chrom walked over and supported me with one shoulder before I fell over.

"When did you learn how to ride a dragon?" he asked me.

"About five minutes ago," I said. "Let's get these people back to the village as soon as possible." I looked around to see where Cherche had gone and saw that she was on a butte a little ways off with a young blond man in a mask. Now that they were on the ground and next to each other, I saw that the young man's wyvern looked identical to Minerva. Maybe it was Minerva. Maybe he had brought her back from the future.

Cherche hugged him but he didn't hug her back. Libra joined them and also hugged him, but Gerome still didn't hug back. Whatever his reasons I didn't have the energy left to think about them. I'd get the full explanation later. Now I needed rest.

"Indeed," said Chrom as he started walking back towards the entrance to the valley. I started walking as well, not wanting to be dead weight on his shoulder. It took us longer to return to the village than it had to get to the valley, probably because we were worn out and I, at least, was walking with support. I looked at Chrom as we reached the village entrance.

"We definitely need at least a day between now and our next battle," I said. "I, at least, can't go on like this."

"I know," he said. "It should take all of tomorrow to reach the Harbor and sail to the island anyway."

"Walking isn't really a break," I said.

"Rest in a cart again," he said. "Whatever you need." I didn't have the energy to contradict him. I didn't want to contradict him.

"Yeah," I said.

"Are you alright to walk on your own?" he asked me as we got to the well in the center of the village.

"I should be fine," I said. He took a step away to let me stand on my own. I could. I was tired, but not in danger of collapsing.

"I'll go get some food," he said. "Wait here." Once again I didn't argue. I just sat down on the edge of the well. He was back a few minutes later with some bread and fruit as well as a water skin and he sat with me. I ate the food hungrily and sipped on the water. It didn't wake me up, but it did give me the energy to at least move a little.

"Thank you," I said. Everyone else was milling around the village getting food or deciding on lodgings for the night. One of the villagers had told us that we were welcome to spend the night in the houses since the tavern didn't have enough beds for all of us.

"Do you have somewhere to spend the night?" asked Chrom.

"I'll figure it out," I said. "Don't worry about me." He tried to say something but I cut him off. "I mean it."

"...Alright," he said. Once we were done eating he stood up. "I'm going to find lodging. Good evening."

"Evening," I said. Once he had left I stood up and walked to the edge of the village. I didn't want to spend the night in the same spot as anyone else. I didn't have the desire to be near anyone. I spotted the tree Tiki had been standing under earlier. It had a massive trunk. I shrugged off my robes and bundled them into a makeshift pillow. I sat against the tree and put my robes behind my head. The bark was smooth so it didn't poke into my back and my robes prevented discomfort against my head. It would do. Besides that, it provided a good view of the sunset.

Once I had gotten into a comfortable position I relaxed my muscles and waited for night to fall so I could finally rest.

 **A/N: What an odd place to break a chapter. He's not asleep and it's not a cliffhanger, it's just Robin sitting against a tree after two battles.**

 **I wonder what this could mean for chapter 19.**

 **Hey remember back in like chapter 3 or 4 when Frederick was getting all pissy about something but we never find out what? Because I do. And there's your payoff all the way in chapter 18.**

 **Also, this is three chapters in ten days. Not sure how I've managed it. Three day weekend helped I guess. Oh, and I'm number 1 in follows now. You guys are the best.**


	19. Tiki 3

I was exhausted, but I knew I could not allow myself to sleep. Not until I had found and spoken to Robin. I could not tell what, but it was clear something was troubling him. His face was cloudy, his voice was flat, and he had seemed so distracted all day.

And, though perhaps it was selfish of me to think so, he had not smiled at me in two full days. Not since the night we had shared dinner. Of course I had no right to demand such a thing from him, but he had always greeted me with a smile. I had not even realized how much I had come to count on it until he had stopped.

I walked around the village looking for him, but I could not find him outside. I tried the tavern, but he was not there. A few of my comrades were there, but none I knew well enough to speak to about him. Unfortunately, as Robin had warned me, the villagers knew who I was and many of them tried to stop me so they could offer prayers of thanks. I tried to be gracious. I did so enjoy interacting with humans. It was why I had decided to undergo the ritual in the first place, after all. Still, these humans did not wish to speak to me as equals. They treated me as an object of worship. Thus while I tried to be gracious, I still endeavored to keep each interaction short.

Eventually I was able to break away and get some time on my own. I used the opportunity to search some more, though I still could not find him. Instead I found Chrom who emerged from a house where I assumed he would be spending the night. I approached him.

"Lord Chrom," I called to him.

"Ah, Lady Tiki," he said with a small bow, "how are you this evening?"

"I am in need of assistance," I said.

"Oh?" He appeared taken aback. "Is it something I can help you with?"

"Perhaps," I said. "I am looking for Robin. Have you seen him?" He nodded.

"We ate dinner together not long ago, although we parted ways after that. We were at the well if you want to check around there. Someone may have seen where he went."

"I thank you," I said.

"Of course," he said, "would you like me to help you search?" I shook my head.

"No, thank you, though I appreciate the offer," I said.

"Very well. Best of luck, and have a good evening," he said with a smile.

"Good evening to you as well," I said. We parted as I made my way towards the well in the center of the village. I had already passed it once before and I had not seen him, though I hoped that in looking a second time I might find some clue I had not seen earlier.

I did not. I found no indication of where he had gone. I began to feel weary so I decided to sit on the edge of the well for a few minutes to regain some energy. As I did I became lost in thought. At least I was no longer unsure of why I wished to find him. I was infatuated with him. Perhaps I even truly loved him. Besides wanting to help him with his worries, I wished to find him because I wished to spend as much time with him as possible. I only hoped he felt the same.

"Tiki? What are you doing out here?" I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts as I looked up and saw Lissa. She had a quizzical look on her face.

"Ah, good evening, Lissa," I said. "I was searching for Robin, but I decided to rest a moment." Her quizzical look was replaced with a grin that appeared to contain a good deal of mischief.

"Oh really? And he didn't come looking for you?" I shook my head.

"No. I imagine he has found lodgings for the evening. He looked exhausted." She nodded.

"Yeah, I bet riding a dragon does that." She laughed. "Although, if I know Robin—and I do—I'd bet he didn't go looking for a house to sleep in."

"What do you mean?"

"Look," she said, "I saw how Robin has been acting today. I don't know exactly what's bothering him, but what I do know is that when he gets like this he goes off on his own to brood. If he was in a tavern or a house he wouldn't be on his own. No, he's probably somewhere outside the village. Under a tree or something. Probably not far if he was that tired, though." I stood up as I recalled the tree I had shaded myself under earlier in the day.

"Thank you, Lissa," I said. "I'll try looking further away."

"No problem," she said. "I can help you if you want, too." Once again I shook my head. I supposed the desire to help ran in the family.

"No, thank you. I will find him on my own." She smiled brightly.

"Okay! Goodnight!" She walked away, or perhaps more accurately she bounced away. I turned and began walking towards the large tree. As I neared it I saw a figure sitting beneath it and my heart leapt. Robin. I quickly made my way towards him.

"Robin?" I said quietly as I drew near. He appeared startled and looked around until he saw me.

"Oh!...Oh. Hello, Tiki," he said. "It's...it's just me today." His voice was still flat and devoid of emotion. "No...No Mar-Mar here, I'm afraid." Oh no. Could it be that this is what had been bothering him? Had I done that much by mistakenly referring to him by that name? Was his unhappy mood...was it my fault?

"Of course not," I said. "But you are who I wished to see. May I join you?" He looked away.

"Sure. If you want to." I sat next to him and looked at the sunset. I wanted to sit closer, to sit in contact with him, but my resolve left me and I could not.

"I apologize again for my mistake," I said. If only I had known. If only he had told me sooner. "You have no memories of your past, do you? It must be especially unnerving for someone to mistake you for another. For all I know you might start to think you ARE that person..." My voice trailed off as I waited for him to answer. It took him almost a full minute before he spoke.

"...Who do you see when you look at me?" he said in a very small voice. I was caught entirely off guard by that question.

"W-what?" He suddenly turned to me and both his eyes and his voice were filled with a quiet desperation.

"When you look at me. Who is it that you think you're looking at?" Oh heavens no, I had it entirely backwards. It was not that he was starting to confuse himself with Marth. It was that he was worried that I was. No wonder he had been so reticent to speak to me. He must have worried that he was accusing me of being mentally infirm. Or, even worse, he may have worried that I was only spending time with him as a way to reconnect to my past. And not...not because I truly cared for him.

Even more suddenly he grabbed my shoulders very lightly and looked me straight in the eyes for the first time that I could recall. There were tears running down his face. He looked so scared.

"Please..." he whispered. He sounded scared as well. I felt a terrible pain in my chest at the sound of his voice. "Please...I need to know. Who do you see?"

Who did I see? I saw a man who risked his life for a stranger simply because he thought it the right thing to do. I saw a man who continued to fight despite doubting his own abilities because he knew there were people in need. I saw a man who was kind to everyone, even and especially those he did not know. I saw a man who risked his life to go into battle badly outnumbered for the sake of a child. I saw a man who stood tall despite a grievous wound and fought a tyrant for the sake of a nation. I saw a man of great power but also the wisdom to know how to control it and use it well. I saw perhaps the most wonderful man I had ever had the pleasure of meeting in three thousand years of existence.

"Robin." I said with the most kindness I could put into my words. "I see Robin. And I am sorry that I ever gave you cause to think otherwise." I felt tears begin to form in my own eyes. "Oh Robin, I am so sorry." Without thinking I rested a hand on his cheek and brushed a tear away with my thumb. His shoulders sagged. He let go of me and made to sit back against the tree, but I tightened my hold on his face slightly to make it clear I wished him to remain in that position. He did, though he looked at the ground.

"I'm...I'm sorry," he said in a quavering voice. "I shouldn't have accused you of...should've just...talked to you. My own fault...tired...overthinking..." I gave a slight shake of my head.

"No, the fault is mine. I should have made myself clearer. I should have realized I caused a misunderstanding." I found some measure of courage and leaned forward to touch my forehead to his. He let out a small gasp. "Please forgive me."

"Of...of course," he said. "Of course I f-forgive you." His voice was still trembling, but he sounded much calmer.

"And I forgive you as well, though I do not think you were at fault," I said. He likely still blamed himself. I wanted to ensure he would not. We sat in silence. His forehead was warm against mine. I found myself wishing to remain in that position forever.

Sadly we did not. We eventually broke contact and he leaned back against the tree to watch the sunset. I followed his lead, though I found I was now able to bring myself to move closer to him. Our shoulders touched and I felt a thrill run up my spine. What a silly reaction to such simple contact.

"I...I was going to talk to you tomorrow," he said after a while. "When I had the chance. I just...I couldn't figure out what to say."

"I...wish you had said something earlier," I said.

"I should have. I know I should have."

"Still, the matter is resolved. We should put this behind us." The last thing I wanted was to continue dwelling on this matter lest it trouble him further.

"Yeah...yeah you're right." He sighed. "You know..." his voice trailed off.

"What is it?"

"Now that I know-that I have my answer-I...I don't mind if you call me Mar-Mar."

"Oh?" I would have thought that he wished to never hear it again.

"Yeah. Getting compared to Marth was...it was flattering. Sharing a nickname with him would...it would kind of be an honor." I laughed lightly.

"I will consider it," I said.

"Oh good. And really, it's not so strange for close friends to have nicknames for each other, right?"

"No, I suppose it is not," I said. I was glad he was not looking at me or he might have seen how red my face was. He thought us close friends. Perhaps he felt the same way I did and simply could not admit it. I thought I should tell him my feelings, but the words would not come. Instead I said "but what is your nickname for me?"

"Hmm...I'm not sure," he said. "Your name is pretty short so I don't know how I could give you a nickname. Although I guess 'Mar-Mar' isn't any shorter than 'Robin'."

"Well," I said, "I'm sure you will think of something." I decided to change the subject entirely to move away from the topic of Marth. "So what do you think of these children who have arrived from the future?" He was silent, likely because he had not expected such a change of subject.

"They're...very unique," he said eventually. "Definitely an interesting bunch." His voice was finally even once more, and there were varying tones in it no less.

"Indeed," I said as I thought of those we had met. Even Inigo was certainly memorable. "I notice that Lucina seems pleased at their presence." She had spoken to me several times since we had begun gathering them. Her attitude was much more positive than it had been previously.

"She does," he said, "which I'm happy about."

"You care a great deal for Lucina," I said. I wanted to see the...measure of his response. His feelings for her were something I was unsure about. It was clear to me that she felt very strongly about him.

"I do," he said. "She's my best friend's daughter and I got to hold...well, the version of her from this time, I guess, when she was a baby. She's not...exactly like a daughter to me, but that's the best way I can describe it." I relaxed. If he thought of her in that way then it was highly unlikely she was a...rival. It was unpleasant to think that I might be feeling jealous of another, but it was the case. Still, now I had no need to feel so.

"I see. So naturally you wish for her to be happy."

"Yes," he said. His voice had a touch of sadness to it. "She sounds like she had such a terrible time growing up. I want her to be able to bond with her father and have a decent life. She's barely come of age. The most serious thing she should be fretting over is her first love, not the fate of the world." I glanced at him and blinked in surprise. He sounded so...paternal. He sounded every inch the worried father. Not only that, but it sounded as though he truly had no idea that she was indeed fretting over her first love.

"It is sad to think about, but I must agree. And I am glad you feel that way about her. She is a good woman who I believe deserves far better than the lot she has received." Every word I said was true, even if it was not the whole reason I was pleased to hear his thoughts. As well, if he was this concerned over a child who was not even his own, I could only imagine how much he would do on behalf of our children.

I caught myself at the thought. We were not even truly courting. I did not even know how he truly felt. We had shared but a single meal, and here I was thinking about bearing his children. And yet I could not let the thought go. Everything I knew of him drew me to him, else I would not be sharing the shade of a tree with him as we watched the sunset together. Now I could not even shake the thought of us being together. I needed to tell him my feelings sooner than later, else I risked losing him.

"This doesn't really relate, but I wanted to ask anyway," he said. "Are you...glad you decided to travel with us?" Glad? I could not think of anything I would rather do.

"There is nowhere else I would rather be," I said.

"Oh...I'm...really happy to hear that," he said. We lapsed into silence once more. The sun was almost fully below the horizon and before long the night grew dark. Fortunately, due to the day's heat, it remained relatively warm. Though I would not have objected to the cold if it meant that he would put his robes over me again. Heavens, when I thought back to that afternoon when he had removed them and the scent had carried its way to me…

"Robin," I said in order to distract myself.

"Yeah?"

"What is your favorite food?" Truly I must have needed a distraction to ask such a mundane question. Though I still wished to know the answer. Perhaps I could make it for him, even if I had not cooked a meal in centuries.

"Umm...liver and eel pie," he said. I had clearly put him off balance with such an unexpected question.

"Liver and eel pie? I must say that sounds...unusual."

"It's okay, you can say 'disgusting.' That's how most people react."

"If it is your favorite it is your favorite, and I'm not going to tell you it should not be."

"I don't know what it is about it, I just really like it. So what's yours?" I pondered the question. I had to think back thousands of years to remember the answer.

"The man, well, dragon, who adopted me was named Bantu. He had a particular recipe for pickles that I was very fond of. Unfortunately I cannot share them with you as they take a century to mature."

"I see. Well then, there's no other thing for it," he said.

"Hmm?"

"I'll just have to become immortal."

"W—what?"

"I have to figure out some way to become immortal so I can taste those pickles and then once I've spent a thousand years mastering cooking I'll make some myself," he said firmly. I began to laugh heartily which caused him to laugh as well. It was a wonderful feeling and it may have been the first time we had ever laughed together. Once we had laughed ourselves out we again lapsed into silence. The periodic silences were beginning to feel much more comfortable than they had before. Although we still could not look directly at one another. I did not mind. He seemed to finally be in good spirits.

"Once you have defeated Grima, what do you think you will do?" I asked him.

"You're very optimistic about that," he said.

"I have confidence in your abilities," I said.

"Well if and when we win, I thought I would go back to Ylisstol and work for Chrom. There's going to be rebuilding that needs to happen, and then I don't know. Maybe I'll write books. For now I just want to go home."

"I can understand that desire," I said.

"What about you?"

"I think that I would wish to live a quiet life. Perhaps I will return to the Mila Tree, or perhaps I will find a small village to live in. So long as I can remain in contact with humans when I desire it and return home when I desire it." I was not being entirely honest. What I wanted to do was to be with him. And yet the words still would not come.

"I can certainly sympathize. Even if I stay in Ylisstol I'll probably try to get myself a house that's at least somewhat secluded. I like to have my solitude. It's...kind of why I came out here tonight."

"Oh, I'm sorry to have—"

"No! No...that's not what I mean. All I mean is that I...needed to be away from the whole crowd. To be away from councils and meetings and people constantly trying to get my attention for one thing or another. This...this is nice. Talking with you like this." I was suddenly glad we were not facing each other lest he see how much redder my face was becoming. I had known people like Robin before, who desired privacy and solitude. That he was telling me that I was welcome with him during his time apart from others...it served as a strong indicator of what he thought of me.

"It is," was all I said. Another silence followed as we watched the stars. The night was clear so we had a perfect view of the sky. As the moon rose higher the heat from the day dissipated and a slight chill began to replace it. I felt a shiver that I could not suppress. Soon after I felt Robin shift his position and suddenly his robes were covering me. I was still against the tree—and still could not bring myself to look in his direction—so he placed them the way he would a blanket.

"I...umm...I felt you shivering," he said as he sat back against the trunk. "Sorry if I'm being...I don't know, presumptuous." The only thing he needed to apologize for was leaving a strong enough scent to distract my attention from speaking to him.

"I am growing colder," I said. "Thank you very much. Are you sure you do not need them yourself?"

"You're welcome," he said. "And I'm fine." Despite his words I soon felt him shivering and wished I had something of my own to share. All I had was my shawl and it was measured for my shoulders. I doubted it would come near covering him. "Although when you head off to bed I...would appreciate it if you left them behind." Ah, so he planned to sleep underneath the tree then. I had hoped that would be the case.

"Then I will," I told him as we once again fell into silence. I was not being wholly honest with him. I had to trust that he would forgive me.

"Something just occurred to me," he said. He sounded as though he was beginning to fall asleep.

"What is that?"

"We...we had a conversation. An entire conversation. Without constant stuttering."

"We did at that," I said. I had hardly even thought about it, but he was right. It was a welcome realization.

"...Tiki?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"Thank you. For coming to find me. It...made me really happy. Even if I acted...the way I did."

"I'm glad to know that you are happy. And Robin?"

"Yes, Tiki?"

"If something should trouble you, please...feel free to speak to me about it. Even if I am the cause. Especially if I am the cause. You are…" I wished I could say what I truly felt, but I still could not. "...important to me. I want to help you if I am able."

"Th-thank you. Same to y-you." He sounded as though he was having difficulty speaking. I could tell I would not be able to speak either, so I remained silent. Soon after I heard him yawn and had to suppress one of my own. I needed to stay awake. "Umm...I...think I'm going to try to sleep now. I probably won't be much of a conversation partner so don't...don't think you need to stay here for my sake."

"I will remain until you fall asleep," I said.

"O-okay. Umm...goodnight, Tiki."

"Goodnight, Robin." He did not speak again. As I sat with him I struggled to keep my eyes open so that I would not fall asleep. It took a large amount of effort, but I was able to remain awake until I heard his breathing become slow and even. I stole a glance at him and saw that his eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling in rhythm. I whispered his name but he did not stir. He was sleeping. Good. I finally had my opportunity. I only hoped he would not be upset come the morning.

I lifted his robes from their position on top of me and leaned forward. Rather than standing up and leaving, I draped them partially over him. Then I sat back against the tree and, to the best of my ability, covered myself with the remainder. They were large, but not so large they could fully cover the both of us as we were. So I did the only thing I could think of and moved a little closer to him. My arm was against his. For a moment I was worried he would awaken, but he did not.

I took a few moments to steel myself. I breathed deeply several times. I knew that what I was about to do would take all of my remaining courage. Internally I told myself that this was for the best. That he would be happy. That I would be communicating my true feelings. I took several more deep breaths.

Finally I rediscovered the same daring that had led me to do something like this once before. After my tenth readying breath, I searched with my right hand until I found his left hand. It was hanging loosely at his side, which was exactly what I had hoped. After two unsuccessful attempts during which he stirred and mumbled something I could not understand, I was finally able to take his hand and intertwine my fingers with his. Once I was sure that would not cause him to wake, I took the final step and rested my head on his shoulder. Before I closed my eyes so I could sleep, I took one final glance at his face.

His smile had finally returned.

 **A/N: And look at that. Tiki finally got to sleep under a tree with him. What a weird and lucky coincidence that he happened to be under a tree after the end of the last chapter. I only wish I'd planned it that way.**

 **Boy, I have been chomping at the bit to get to this chapter, let me tell you.**

 **Silly Antex, they can't confess yet. This is only the A Rank support conversation.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: At the suggestion of a reviewer, I have reuploaded the birthday chapter under the title "The Voice and the Vessel: Married Life" to avoid confusion and to help myself keep the numbers straight.**

The sun woke me up the next morning. The first thing I noticed was that my robes were on top of me, which I appreciated. As I started to wake up more fully I noticed that my left side felt heavy. Experimentally I tried lifting my hand, but it didn't want to go anywhere. It felt like someone was holding it down. And it felt like someone had put a weight on my shoulder. Finally I looked to my left and saw exactly why it felt like there was a weight on my left side.

I was so startled that I almost reflexively pushed myself away. Fortunately I managed to rein that impulse in and start thinking more clearly. Unfortunately thinking more clearly didn't actually help to explain what was going on. Tiki was sleeping with her head on my shoulder.

 _Tiki_ was sleeping with her head on _my shoulder._ When I tried moving my hand again I realized that it wouldn't go anywhere because _her_ hand was holding onto it. When had she done this? Why couldn't I remember her doing it. Oh, and _what in the name of every one of the gods I could imagine did it mean?_ There...weren't a lot of possible explanations for why she would have done something like that. She wouldn't just sleep next to someone at random.

Although it wasn't really random. What was it she had said?

" _You are...important to me."_ Yeah, that was it. Apparently I was important enough to merit her...er...sleeping with me. The question was what this meant to her. Was this...was it because she...had feelings for me? Or was this another thing she had done with Marth and it just meant we were friends? And even if it was...maybe it still meant she had feelings for me. I still hadn't asked her if she had been in love with Marth. Maybe this was something she had done with Marth because she was in love with him and now she was in love with—

I still couldn't allow myself to finish that thought. No, even if I knew she wasn't actually mixing me up with Marth, it didn't mean she thought of me as anything more than a friend. Except that she had agreed to eat dinner with me. And that she seemed just as embarrassed to talk to me as I was to talk to her. Gah. Why did romance have to be so confusing? With Maribelle it had been easy. I had spent all of my time with her and then I had realized I was in love and then I had bought a ring and then I had...I had…

Okay, so maybe it hadn't been easy.

As I sat there going crazy over the ramifications of Tiki using me as a pillow, she began to stir. I decided to very carefully not move so that I wouldn't disturb her during the process of waking up. I had no idea what she was like early in the morning, but I still didn't want to be the one forcibly wake her up before she was ready. Instead I started looking in every direction that wasn't my left. Then I did look to my left as she murmured wordlessly.

I thought my face was going to burn up. Gods help me, she was so...so... _cute_. I almost wanted her to stay asleep just so I could keep looking at how adorab—

"Good morning, Robin," she said sleepily. My heart skipped about twenty beats.

"G-good morning, Tiki," I said. "You're...umm...you're st-still here." She blinked a few times and opened her eyes.

"I am. Is...is that a problem?" She sounded genuinely worried.

"Not at all!" I said maybe a little too forcefully. "I'm...surprised, is all." And worried that I might be in the middle of a dream. Not that my dreams were anywhere near this pleasant.

"I...that is, when I was a girl, I used to rest together like with...Marth," she said nervously without looking at me. Oh, so it was a Marth thing. "I found it helped us to...bond. So I thought that it might help the two of us to...to…erm...In truth I wanted to ask your permission but I was too...too...n-nervous."

"I...I see. Well I...I'm really..." Really what? Ecstatic? Thrilled? More excited than I've ever been about anything? "...really happy that you did." I finished rather lamely. She sighed in obvious relief and closed her eyes again. I finally had to look somewhere else for fear my heart might stop. She was _so cute_. Of course I thought she was beautiful, but this was on another level. My mind suddenly ran wild. What if we did end up together? Would I...would I get to wake up to this every morning? Would I always feel like this? Gods that would be the most amazing—

"I'm relieved to hear that," she said and squeezed my hand. I had to bite down a gasp. "Robin?" she said nervously, "would you...perhaps...possibly...be interested...in maybe...if it is not too much trouble...doing this...again...some...time…?"

"You...you mean...sitting together to...sleep?" My heart starting doing its best impression of a war drum.

"Y-yes."

"Umm...if you...want to," I said. She didn't answer me, which was fine because I didn't think I would be capable of coherent speech. She also didn't let go of my hand or move her head. She just sat there with me while we watched the sun come up. The only thing that spurred us into motion was the sounds of the village coming to life for the day behind us.

"Perhaps we should...get up," she said. I sighed.

"Yeah. It's probably about that time." I grabbed the robes that were still draped over us and pulled them off. Then I pushed off the ground with my right hand and stood up. I didn't actually want to let go of her hand, so I didn't until we were both standing up. We both stood there for a minute or two. I wasn't sure exactly what to do and I assumed she wasn't either. I heard someone call my name from the direction of the village, which brought me back to reality and out of the moment. It was a little depressing. "Well," I said, "it sounds like someone's looking for me."

"Indeed. I suppose you should go find them." She definitely sounded disappointed. I couldn't blame her. I was too.

"Yeah. Umm...I don't know what the plan is for today except that we're traveling back to Valm Harbor. And that should take most of the day so it'll probably be at least early evening by the time we get there." I shuffled my feet a little while I tried to build up the courage to finish my thought. It wasn't hard. Like Lissa had said, I had done this once before. The hard part was out of the way. "So...would you...when we get there...like to maybe...go...get...dinner again?" She didn't actually take my hand again, but she did brush against it with hers. I didn't have the courage to look over at her, but from her answer I figured she was probably smiling.

"I would be delighted." I started walking back towards the village.

"Oh. G-good. Then let's get back so I can go meet with whoever it was who called me. And I guess I should get changed too since these clothes went through two battles and I probably smell awful right now." I came to the realization halfway through the sentence and then couldn't stop myself from saying it out loud. From behind me I heard a very small and nervous voice.

"You...you actually smell...quite nice..." I stopped short and I felt her bump into me. "Oh! Robin, I'm sorry. I was not paying enough attention to where I was walking."

"Did you just say that I...smell nice?" I had no idea how to properly react to her telling me that. On the one hand it was nice to be complimented, especially by her, but on the other hand that was maybe the last thing I had ever expected her to say.

"Erm...yes..." The question had largely been rhetorical since I knew the answer already, but I still wasn't sure what to say in response. I settled on just thanking her.

"Umm...thank you, then. I can't say I've ever heard that before. It's...actually a sweet compliment."

"You are welcome."

"Remember last night when we had a conversation that wasn't awkward?"

"Yes."

"Guess we're not fully there yet, huh?"

"I suppose not." I started walking again.

"We'll make it," I said. "Eventually." I heard my name get called again so I started walking a little faster. It sounded like it was Chrom calling me. "I'm gonna go find Chrom now," I said over my shoulder. "If I don't get the chance to talk to you today then I'll...see you for dinner?" She brushed against my hand again as she walked away.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Bye," I whispered as I watched her go. I stood there until I heard my name a third time which brought me back down to the ground. I threw my robes back on as I reentered the village where I did indeed see Chrom clearly searching. He saw me and beckoned me over.

"Good morning, Robin." A knowing grin appeared on his face. "I take it Tiki found you last night?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"I've known you for years now and I don't think I've ever seen you look happier than you do right now."

"Well, yes. She did. And I am happier than I've felt in a long time, that's true." There was no sense trying to downplay it. I was riding higher than a wyvern.

"I'm glad to hear that. So are you two..."

"No, to whatever you were thinking. I'll tell you about it some other time. What were you calling me for?"

"Oh, I wanted to find out where you'd gotten off to. No one could find you last night. Except for one person, apparently. Though I'm sure you're fine with that." I nodded.

"I am definitely fine with that. I needed a night to myself. It just so happened that I got something better than that. And it's still not whatever you're thinking," I said in response to the look on his face.

"As long as you're happy," he said. "Oh, have you eaten yet?" I shook my head. "There's food in the tavern, although I'm not sure how I feel about eating the food from the villagers. Not that I think there's anything wrong with the food, but there are a lot of us and it's not a large village."

"Is it food you bought from the tavern?" He shook his head.

"They insisted on giving it to us for free as thanks." I shrugged.

"Then we take it and leave some gold behind anyway when we leave. It's bad form to turn it down, but we can at least leave them money to buy extra food from the traders."

"Leave it to you to think of the solution," he said genially.

"I'm surprised no one else has. It seemed obvious enough to me."

"Oh I'm sure someone did and they just didn't bring it up to me," he said. "Follow me then." I went with him into the tavern. It was small, as expected, but cozy. There was a spread of food set out that was clearly the most this village could afford. Part of me wished they hadn't gone through all the trouble for our sakes, but then I reminded myself that in their eyes we were their saviors. And we were, in some sense. Not that I wanted to start thinking in those terms, but we had actually protected them from a bandit attack.

I shook my head and decided I was probably over thinking. They were grateful and made us food that we were going to pay for. That was all there was to it. As a wise man had said, thinking someone rescued you is bound to make you like them.

I took some eggs, bread, fruit, and meat and sat at a table. Chrom was right behind me with a plate full of just meat and one piece of bread. We both ate in silence. I knew I was hungry, but I finished the plate in what felt like a few seconds. I took some more and some villagers who were bringing food out from the back insisted on shaking my hand and thanking me. I let them and was as friendly as I could be. I was eating their food, after all. And it was good to see that they were safe.

Once we had finished eating I followed Chrom to the convoy. We hadn't really taken anything out of it the day before since we had stayed in the houses so there wasn't packing that needed to happen. All I did was get a change of clothes and my last clean set of robes out of my chest. Although I wondered if maybe I should keep wearing the old ones if Tiki thought they...smelled good. I decided against it and followed Chrom to the house where he had stayed. He made sure there was no one else home and then I went in and got changed.

"When are we leaving?" I asked as I exited the house.

"As soon as possible, although I don't think we're really in a rush. The earliest we'll be able to get a boat chartered for is tomorrow since no matter how early we get there the captain won't want to leave at night. We can take an easy pace and sleep in the same place we stayed before."

"Sounds good, although I still might spend the day resting in a cart. I feel better, but I don't know if I'm fully recovered." Loathe as I was to admit it, it was true. I still felt like I wasn't back at full strength.

"With all you've gone through I can't blame you," he said.

"Yeah," I said. I didn't like the idea of slacking off while everyone else had to actually walk, but I had to at some point acknowledge that I was at my limits. And I was at my limits. I needed the day off.

We made it back to the convoy where people were starting to gather. I helped pack what little we needed to pack and then left a space big enough for myself in the back of one of the carts. Once everyone was back together Chrom explained the day's plan and I sat on the cart while we started off.

The villagers cheered us as we departed and the spokeswoman from the night before yelled out that we should come back. I assumed she meant that Chrom should come back, since she apparently didn't realize that it was a lost cause. Which I thought was odd, because the man wore a wedding ring. And had no doubt spent the night in a house with his wife. Then again, it was possible she didn't notice.

I leaned back against a few of the tents that were stacked up in the cart. They weren't especially comfortable, but I knew they had to be more comfortable than rest against wooden crates which was why I arranged the cart the way I had. Once I was as settled as I was going to get I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

I must have been successful, because when I opened my eyes again it was past midday and when I looked around I saw that we were nearly back at the village where we had met Owain. That meant we were hopefully about halfway back to the Harbor. I considered hopping out of the cart and then I realized that no one knew I was awake and there was no particular reason I needed to. Maybe I was being lazy, but I rationalized it to myself by saying that I had earned a damn break. Yeah, that was the ticket. So I didn't get up.

I found out that I hadn't been as unseen as I had wished though. Lucina had apparently spotted me. She must have been specifically looking out for me since she wasn't on rear guard and it wasn't like I had made noise. She drifted back towards the cart I was in and started walking behind it. I wanted to tell her to just hop on, but there wasn't really anywhere for her to sit. It wasn't like we were moving at a fast pace, but since she assuredly wanted to talk to me about something it meant that she was going to have to walk and talk. I wasn't sure she'd want to since it was shaping up to be another hot day.

"Good morning, Robin," she said. "Oh, although I guess it's good afternoon now."

"Afternoon," I said. "Something you need?"

"Not particularly. I wanted to check on how you were doing."

"Still tired," I said as I started shifting a couple of crates around. It was a little difficult with the carriage in motion, but it wasn't the first time I'd done it. "But better than I was yesterday. At least I don't need help to stand now."

"I'm glad to hear that. Are you still upset by whatever was troubling you?" I shook my head.

"No, it all got sorted out. I appreciate your concern though." I finished shifting the crates around and patted the empty spot I had made next to where I was sitting. "Now, get up here and talk to me."

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, Lucina, it's written all over your face. Something's bothering you. Now sit here and tell me about it." She slumped her shoulders and moved forward. I gave her a hand and she got into the cart. She sat next to me and stared at the ground.

"...It's Gerome," she said with a deep sigh.

"What did Gerome do?"

"He...he insists on calling his parents by their names instead of referring to them as 'mother' or 'father'. And we had to cajole him into even coming with us. He wanted to leave and go off on his own."

"Do you know why?"

"Because he claims that there's no way to fight against fate, so we shouldn't even try. I'm...sorry, Robin. I didn't realize he was this far gone." I patted her gently on the back.

"You don't need to apologize. He'll come around. He stayed with us, right?"

"Yes."

"That's already progress. If he was really a lost cause he wouldn't have. If I had to guess, he's pushing everyone away as a defense to keep himself from getting hurt by losing them twice." She put her face in her hands.

"I pray you're right," she said. "Gerome is one of the best fighters I ever knew." Of course he was, with the parents he had. "If he refuses to stay with us...I don't know. We have plenty of capable fighters, but it would give me much more peace of mind to have him here." Then she shook her head again. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to come to you and burden you with my troubles all the time." I moved my hand from her back to her shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

"Gods know you don't need to apologize for that, Lucina. You're always so strong for everyone. You're allowed to need someone to lean on from time to time. Even if it's me."

"...Thank you, Robin. I...I don't know what else to say. Thank you." I gave her another squeeze.

"Then don't say anything. Just sit here with me until with get to Valm Harbor. You can even sleep if you need to. You insist on carrying so much on your shoulders all the time. The least I can do is support you." Once again I thought I might have been laying on the encouragement a little thick, but she seemed to appreciate it because she leaned into me and closed her eyes. She started snoring lightly not two minutes later. Of course she was even hiding how tired she was, because of course she was. I respected her greatly, but if she kept going on like this she was going to burn herself out at the worst time.

After probably an hour, Chrom ended up making his way back to me. I heard him call my name so I shushed him as loudly as I dared. I heard his footsteps coming around the cart.

"Robin?" he called in a slightly quieter voice.

"I said shhhh." He finally got around to the back of the cart.

"Robin what are you—"

"What part of 'shhhh' did you have trouble with?" I hissed. He saw Lucina.

"Oh!" he whispered in surprise. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize..."

"You also decided not to be quiet when I shushed you _three times_. Did you think I was just having fun?" He put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry. Although I guess I have the answer to my question now," he whispered. Lucina mumbled something incoherent.

"I assume it was 'have you seen Lucina'?"

"Yes."

"She's a little worn out."

"Clearly. I'll leave you to it then." He walked away as carefully as he could. The look of concern that had been on his face evened out as he did. I couldn't be too mad at him. His daughter had disappeared for over an hour, after all.

Eventually I got uncomfortable sitting up straight so I leaned back against the tents again. Lucina didn't even make a sound as I did even though I moved her with me. She must have been completely exhausted. She just kept sleeping soundly. And she stayed like that all the way until we reached Valm Harbor late that afternoon. She didn't even wake up when we stopped. I had to gently shake her awake myself. She sputtered a little and looked around.

"Huh? Wh-where? Robin?" She looked up at me, realized the position she was in and quickly pushed herself off. "Oh! Gods, Robin, I'm so sorry. Oh gods I'm sorry." I sat up and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. I almost wanted to laugh as I realized that this was the second time today that a woman had woken up next to me. I wondered briefly if I'd ever need to do something like this with my own son or daughter. Assuming I ever had one, of course.

"Relax, relax," I said. "We're at the Harbor. You've been asleep since the end of our conversation."

"Gods, this is so embarrassing. I can't imagine what you must think after I—"

"Shh. Enough," I said gently. "What I think is that you were tired. I offered my shoulder and you took it. You don't need to panic about it. You clearly needed the rest, after all."

"Still..." I shook my head.

"Still nothing. Come on, let's go meet up with your father and find a boat for tomorrow." She still looked flustered but she nodded and we got down from the cart. We went looking by the docks and eventually found Chrom on one of the piers. He was with Frederick and they were talking with a man who was obviously a ship's captain. The man looked weathered and tough, but there was nothing about him that made me think he was anything but a longtime sailor. Chrom noticed us and beckoned us over.

"Ah, Robin! Lucina!" We joined the three of them. "This," he said as he motioned to the man, "is Dan. He's agreed to take us to the island tomorrow." The man extended a hand to me and I shook it. His skin was rough and leathery, as expected of someone who spent his life at sea.

"Reco'nized the Exalt here from when I was in Ylisstol last year. Heard you folks killed that warlord what took over Rosanne. Figured I could give you a hand. Saved my country and my livelihood, you did. Least I can do." His voice was coarse and gravelly, but I could hear the sincerity in it.

"We appreciate it," I said. "Are you from Rosanne then?" He grunted in affirmation. "You know we have the former Duke with us?" He grunted again, this time in surprise.

"Last I heard he ran away."

"He ran to Ylisstol to get us to help fight," I said. Dan nodded.

"Good. Never met him m'self, just a cargo captain, but I never figgerd him for a coward."

"He isn't."

"Glad t' hear it. Lotta folks in Rosanne think he cut and ran. Good to know he di'nt. See you folks tomorrow morning, ten sharp then." We all took turns shaking his hand.

"You're doing us a great favor, Captain," said Chrom.

"Don't mention it. Happy to help." We departed the pier and went to the tavern where we had slept previously. Chrom went inside to pay for the room rental while Lucina, Frederick, and I returned to the convoy to retrieve the cargo we would need for the morning, mostly clothes. Once we were finished and everyone's belongings were in their assigned rooms I met up with the three of them outside. The rest of the Shepherds had been given the rest of the day to themselves so they were all scattered. I saw a couple of people I recognized eating in the tavern, but other than that everyone else had spread out.

"Robin, Lucina, do the two of you have any plans?" asked Chrom. "Sumia and I realized that we haven't shared a meal together with the two of you in a while and she asked me to invite you to have dinner with us."

"I would love to, father," said Lucina. I shook my head.

"Sorry, I have things I need to do tonight. I'll have to take you up on it some other time."

"That's a shame," said Chrom, clearly disappointed.

"Are you sure, Robin?" asked Lucina. "It would be nice to have to eat with us." Her face was still a little pink probably because she was still thinking that falling asleep was something to be ashamed of. I decided it would be better if I wasn't around to remind her of it. And I did have plans.

"Sorry," I said, "but I have to pass." She looked crestfallen, but I figured it was for the best that I didn't go with them. It would give her more time alone with her parents.

"Have a good evening then," she said. Hopefully after she got a night of being doted on by her parents she'd also decide it was best that I wasn't there. I bade them goodbye and went into the tavern. I hadn't been the one to actually bring Tiki's belongings inside, but Chrom and I had gone over all of the room assignments so I did know which room was hers and I hoped that she'd be in her room waiting for me. I hadn't seen her, but I had been going in and out for a while and there were multiple entrances, so it was entirely possible I had just missed her.

I got to the second floor of the tavern and reached the door I knew was hers. I hesitated briefly, found my courage, and knocked. To my immense relief I got an answer when I knocked.

"Yes?" came Tiki's voice.

"It's Robin," I said. She opened the door barely a second after I finished speaking. It was difficult to place, but even though she was wearing the same dress she usually wore she looked...even better than usual. Maybe it was just me.

"Good evening," she said. I thought she was smiling, but I was looking at a spot on the wall a couple of inches above her head so I couldn't tell for sure.

"Good evening," I told the wall behind her. "I...shall we find somewhere to eat?"

"Do you have somewhere in mind?"

"I thought we could...maybe go for a walk to look for a place that wasn't busy. The only place in town I've eaten so far was downstairs and it was crowded." It was much easier for me to talk to the plank of wood I was asking to walk with me than it was the woman standing in front of the plank of wood. That said, it was the woman who answered while the wood was stubbornly silent.

"That sounds wonderful. By all means lead the way." I nodded, turned, and started back towards the stairs. I heard her walking behind me.

"How was your day?" she asked. Why did the most mundane of mundane questions make my heart race?

"It was...uneventful," I said. "I spent most of it resting."

"Does that mean you are feeling better now?"

"It does," I said as we reached the door. "How about you? How was your day?" She didn't answer me right away because as we reached the first floor the noise of the crowd got too loud. She waited until we were outside where she started walking next to me. I felt a shiver when she did because she brushed against me for a moment.

"My day was uneventful as well," she said. "I passed most of it speaking to Say'ri. I had not had the chance to speak with her for some time, so I enjoyed it very much."

"Well I'm glad to hear that," I said. "How is she? I haven't really had the chance to talk to her since...you know."

"She is doing as well as can be expected, though I am sure she is grieving in her own way. She is not one to reveal her feelings to others."

"Yeah, I got that impression of her from the times I've talked to her," I said. "But I can't blame her. I know plenty of people who are the same way. Even I am, usually."

"Are you? You seemed to have little trouble showing your feelings last night." I felt my face get hot.

"That was...I mean...I already...that is to say..." I shut myself up before I continued to sputter out more nonsense. Tiki laughed gently.

"I'm sorry Robin, I was joking."

"R-right. Of course you were. I knew that." She started laughing much less gently which made me start laughing too. Once I did I didn't even mind the joke being at my expense. We stopped moving while we laughed ourselves out. It felt good. And not only did it feel good, it felt...normal. Sharing a laugh with Tiki felt like the most natural thing in the world. We were just...talking and enjoying ourselves.

Together.

 **A/N:** **Why yes, that ship's captain does share his name with the real name of an amnesiac pirate who goes by Dart from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword (Copyright 2003, Intelligent Systems)! I'm glad you noticed, absolutely no one who was looking for that connection because Dan is a very generic name!**

 **So I'm gonna pull back the curtain a little and let you guys see a bit of the draft from before I went back and rewrote it because I made a mistake that I thought was amusing. Behold:**

* * *

 **Instead I started looking in every direction that wasn't my left.**

 **Then I did look to my left as she murmured wordlessly.**

 **I thought my brain was going to short out.**

 **And then it did.**

 **It shorted out so hard that the author forgot to not include the phrase "short out" because it's a term describing something that happens to electrically powered devices and is anachronistic in the setting of Fire Emblem Awakening, genius.**

* * *

 **Anyway yes, this is going up two days after the last bit did, but that's because this was mostly done and that was some fluff I wrote in like 3 hours which is why it's probably rougher than the rest. Or maybe it isn't. I only have my own perception of this story to work with and that's a little biased because, you know, it's mine and I'm putting my heart and soul into it.**

 **And also because I know the ending already, but that's neither here nor there.**

 **I have a plan for Lucina, yes. I'm not going to share it, no. The closest anyone gets to spoilers is the previous bit of the story because it's set at an unspecified time ahead of where we are now.**


	21. Chapter 21

"How about here?" I said as I motioned to a restaurant in front of us. "It looks relatively empty."

"It looks like a fine place," she said. I pushed the door open. It was, in fact, relatively empty. There were only handful of other people there and I quickly saw that I didn't know any of them. I wasn't sure why I wanted this to be a secret, but for some reason I still didn't want it getting out that we were together. Probably because we weren't officially together.

We took our seats at a table against the wall. I hesitated for a moment between sitting next to her or sitting across from her and settled on across from her. If nothing else I needed to get used to the idea of actually looking at her. And I probably wouldn't be able to think straight if I was next to her. Not that I was really able to think straight across from her either.

"So," I said to break the silence after we ordered our food, "what, umm...what do you do in your spare time?" I started kicking myself. That was the best I could do? Even if I did want to know the answer, THAT was the best I could do?

"Sadly I have had very little spare time since I joined you," she said. "But I have always enjoyed spending time in nature. I find it very calming. What about you?"

"Oh, umm...nothing special. I like...I read a lot. Almost anything I can get my hands on. Mostly books on strategy though." I was nervously twiddling my thumbs under the table. Gods, I made myself sound so...boring. But I...didn't have any other hobbies. I was either reading or working. I had nothing else I _could_ say.

"I have never been much of a reader. When I was younger I would always ask those who took care of me to read stories to me instead of reading them myself."

"Well you were a kid, right? I don't think that's so unusual."

"Perhaps," she said as our food arrived, "but I never made much of an effort to learn, either."

"So does that mean you...can't read?" She shook her head slightly.

"Not particularly well. I acquired a basic knowledge and then I simply...failed to practice for a very long time." She sounded ashamed of herself. I wondered if she was worried that maybe I would somehow think less of her for admitting that.

"Do you want me to maybe...teach you?" I asked. I hoped that I didn't sound like I was talking down to her. I definitely didn't want her to think I was trying to be patronizing.

"Oh, would you be willing to?" I took a brief glance up from my food and saw that she had a wide smile on her face. I looked back down at my food.

"O-of course I would," I said to the potatoes on my plate. "Would you mind showing me some of your favorite nature spots?"

"I would be more than happy to. Though in truth some of them would be difficult for a human to reach."

"Oh?"

"Yes. There is one I particularly enjoy that I reach by flying. A human would likely not have the endurance to climb as high as it is. It gives a clear view of the sky unimpeded by even a single tree." She sighed. "I do wish I could show it to you."

"Why can't you?" I said as I suddenly looked up. She had a wistful look on her face and she was looking up at the ceiling, although I imagined she was thinking of looking at the sky.

"As I said, it would be too difficult for a human to reach. Even one such as you." I had no idea what that meant. I didn't have exceptional endurance, so obviously there was no reason...I shook the thought away. I was letting myself get distracted.

"I wouldn't have to," I said. "You could just fly me up there!" She gave me a look that made me think she hadn't even considered the possibility.

"You...you are right," she said, "I likely could." She smiled. "We have even practiced once before." I felt myself blush a little at the memory.

"Y-yeah. So you can fly me up there, and while we're there I'll show you how to read. When...when we have some free time." Her smile widened.

"That would be wonderful."

"And we'll have a picnic while we're there. I...maybe I'll...even try making the food," I said with far less confidence than I had about asking to go in the first place.

"I would enjoy that very much," she said happily.

"Oh, don't say that until you've actually tasted it," I said.

"Hah, perhaps you are right. Still, I look forward to the day we are able to go together. It is, I believe, near to the capital of Ylisse, so when we make our eventual return there we may have our opportunity."

"I can't wait," I said. As I finished speaking I realized that not only had we just had a conversation, but I was...actually looking her in the eye. Not only that, but she was looking back at me. Unfortunately as soon as I realized that I coughed and looked down at my food. It was almost gone so I didn't really have an excuse to continue to do so. I finished it.

"Do you have anything to do once we depart from here?" I heard her ask.

"Tonight? No, I don't," I said. I took a breath and steeled myself, then looked back up. "Would you...maybe like to spend the rest of the evening together?" She wasn't looking at me now, she was staring at her own food. Even so I saw that she smiled again.

"I...was hoping you would ask. There is no way I would rather spend my evening." I felt a blush come on. Really? I knew she like spending time with me, but still.

"Umm...good. I'm glad." We lapsed into silence until she was done eating. I paid for the food and we saw ourselves out into the approaching night. Valm Harbor was big enough that they had lamps lighting the streets, so we didn't have to hurry to get back to the tavern for the night. It would likely be crowded for a while anyway. "Is there somewhere in particular you'd like to go?" I asked her as she started walking next to me.

"I'm unfamiliar with this town, so I do not."

"I'm not familiar with it either. How about we just pick a direction and go that way?"

"I will follow wherever you decide to lead," she said. So no pressure then.

I started walking in the direction of the water. It was a clear night and wasn't windy, so I hoped it would provide a decent view of the sea. Gods, it felt like so long since we'd come here across it. I'd never forget the battle that started the war. The sight of the ocean set ablaze as Walhart's ships burned. The screams of his soldiers as they tried desperately to abandon ship. Nearly getting caught in a blaze myself. Vaike's burns that didn't heal for weeks. All the rebels who...hadn't made it.

"Robin? Are you alright?" I pounded my forehead with the heel of my hand and shook my head.

"Sorry. Brought back some bad memories. Let's go." I decided that no good would come from running away, so I kept going towards the water. I wasn't even sure why the memories had suddenly arrived, but I wasn't going to let them get me down. We had won that battle and every battle after that, and we had liberated the continent.

"Robin, please slow down," said Tiki's voice from a few steps behind me. I realized that I was nearly jogging towards the docks. She was trying to keep pace with me, but I had longer legs than she did. I stopped and turned.

"Sorry again," I said. "Like I said, bad memories."

"Is it something you wish to share with me?" I wanted to say no, but another memory floated to the surface of my mind. One that was much more recent and more pleasant.

" _If something should trouble you, please...feel free to speak to me about it."_

"I'm...remembering a battle from the beginning of the war. Let's go somewhere more private," I said then immediately realized what I had said "oh, I mean...umm...not like..."

"I know what you mean," she said gently. It must have shown all over my face how bothered I was. We started walking in silence while I tried to calm myself down. We turned a corner and started walking down a smaller street than the one we had been on. It ran parallel to the docks and we got a mostly unimpeded view of the sea. I forced myself to look over that way every so often and managed to avoid dredging up those bad memories again. Eventually we reached a stretch of the docks that had no moored ships or sailors milling around. I walked to the end of a dock and sat down. Tiki sat next to me.

"For some reason when I looked out at the water I remembered the first battle of the war," I said without preamble. "I had to sacrifice half of our ships to destroy Walhart's navy. Most of our people got off of them in time but...I couldn't save everyone. I know it was never going to be realistic to think that I could win a war without casualties, but I still wonder if...if I could have done better. Saved more people. I hadn't thought about it in a while but the sea...it reminded me. Maybe because it's where the battle happened. I don't know." I leaned forward and put my face in my hands. This was not something I wanted to relive, and especially not in front of Tiki, but I couldn't stop myself. I wasn't sure if I was going to start crying, but I hoped I wouldn't. I felt a hand on my back and then I heard her voice close to my ear. It was quiet and filled with kindness.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I wish I knew some way to ease your pain, but I fear I do not have the words." I shook my head.

"No. You listened. It helps."

"I have been through wars as well even before we met," she said. "Though I never carried the weight of overseeing them like you." I looked over at her. Her face was right next to mine.

"It's...exceedingly difficult. Knowing that so many people's lives are my responsibility. And sometimes it gets to me." She rested her forehead against mine like she had the night before.

"I can only imagine. But you need not bear your burden alone." I felt a lump rise in my throat. This wasn't the first time someone had told me something like this. It may not have even been the first time Tiki had told me something like this, although I couldn't remember for sure. Either way I was just as happy to hear it.

"Th-thank you. Tiki...I...I'm sorry I'm ruining the mood." Damn me. I still couldn't get the words out.

"Those who...care about one another should remain together at their worst as well as their best, no?" I couldn't answer, so instead I just tried to smile. It probably looked pained, but I hoped she would get the idea. She must have, because she closed her eyes and smiled back. Our faces were so close that I...I was so tempted to kiss her. But I couldn't. Not without knowing how she felt. She had said 'those who care about each other,' but people could care about each other without it being romantic. And even if she did mean it in a romantic way, I wasn't sure this was the best time. I painstakingly forced my desire down. I closed my eyes too.

I wasn't sure how long we sat there with our heads together, but when we finally moved apart the sun was down and the only lights were the moon and the lamps that dotted the streets. I looked back out at the water.

"Should we head back to the tavern?" I asked.

"If I may," she said, "I...would prefer to continue spending time together."

"Oh. Umm...alright. That works for me," I said. "Should we stay here or do you want to keep walking?"

"Perhaps we could go outside the city away from all the lights," she said.

"Sure," I said and stood up. I offered her a hand to help her up, which she took. We walked back to the street and started walking away from the city center. I wasn't sure how long it took us to reach the outskirts of the city, but I did know that neither of us said a word. I wasn't sure what to say and I guessed she wasn't either.

Once we had gotten outside the harbor we slowed our pace a little as the lights grew more distant. I looked up at the stars now that our view was less impeded by the light from the town. This was probably why Tiki had wanted to come out here. It was a terrific view of the night sky. After we had walked for several more minutes I heard a deep sigh from my left. I looked over and saw her sit down on the grass and bring her knees up to her chin.

"Tiki? Is something wrong?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I suspected this might happen, and yet I decided to ask you to come out here regardless." It took me a second, but I thought I realized what she was talking about.

"Oh, right. The stars." It had been a while since we had talked about it, but I remembered that she said she felt lonely when she looked at the night sky.

"Yes. I thought that if we came out this far we might enjoy gazing at the stars together, but it only served to remind me of all those I have lost. It seems that it was my turn to ruin the mood," she said with an ironic smile. I thought she sounded like she was having trouble speaking.

"I can hardly fault you for feeling upset about it. I can't even imagine how many people you've known. How many you've...lost." I hoped I wasn't being too insensitive by wording it that way.

"Sometimes it feels as though they are as innumerable as the stars themselves." She sounded miserable. I wished there was something I could do.

"Tiki...I'm so sorry."

"May I...lean against you? I...I...I need to know that I am not alone." She sounded like she was about to start crying. The lump returned to my throat.

"O-of course." She moved in closer to me and put her head on my shoulder. Once she did I hesitated a few moments and finally worked up the nerve to put my arm around her. "Of course you're n-not alone. I'm right here." She didn't answer. I heard what I thought was sobbing. It made my chest tighten up. I pulled her a little closer. She shuddered.

"I'm s-sorry," she said after a while once she had regained some of her composure.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Please, don't apologize for missing people you care about."

"It...it is not only that."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Of course I miss them. But it is...not only those I have known before. I...I am also being forcibly reminded that one day I will…I...I will lose...y-you." I couldn't answer. No sound would have come out. So I held her against me. I wanted to at least make her understand that I was here now.

"I told you," I said once I thought my throat was clear enough to talk again, "I need to try your pickle recipe, and for that I have to become immortal. Then you won't lose me."

"Please...please do not jest about such things."

"I'm not. I'm going to figure out some way to live forever," I said firmly. I wanted to make her feel better. And part of me was serious. This was the unspoken reality about the feelings I had for her. If we somehow ended up together...she was thousands of years old and would live for thousands of years more. I didn't even know how old I was, but it wasn't more than twenty-five. And if nothing changed I would live for maybe sixty or eighty years maximum. Jest or no...I did want to find some way to live forever if it meant I could be with her. As unlikely as it was, I wanted to do it.

"Robin...even though I know it to be impossible...you say that with such conviction that I almost believe you can do it."

"Because I will. I just...don't know how yet. But I will. So that...so that you don't have to be alone."

"Robin..." her voice trailed off. I decided to let her finish before I said anything. "...I am...very fortunate to have met you. And I am so glad we were able to spend this evening together."

"Me too," I said. We fell into silence and I looked up at the sky. The moon wasn't quite full, but it was still large and bright and served as a majestic forefront to the mass of visible stars. I wondered briefly if people really did join the stars when the died. Was anyone I knew looking at me? Was anyone she knew looking at her? Could...Marth see us? What did he think of us? He was friends with Tiki. Would he want us to be together? He'd want her to be happy, right? Did he think I could make her happy? ...Did _I_ think I could make her happy?

"Robin?" Tiki sounded tired.

"Yes?"

"I'm having trouble staying awake. Could we perhaps return to the tavern now?"

"Alright. I'm kind of tired myself." I pulled my arm back and we stood up. As we started walking back towards the town she started shivering, so once again I reflexively took off my robes and draped them over her shoulders. She murmured in thanks and leaned against me as we walked. At one point her hand brushed against mine. When it did she decided to take hold of it. I let out surprised gasp but regained my composure right away. This wasn't about romance. This was about helping her when she was troubled. More than anything I wanted to be there for her. To let her know that I was here and that she could always lean on me if she wanted to. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

We didn't pass anyone on the way back to the tavern except a single town watchman. He either recognized us or realized that we were just two people on a late night walk, because he didn't say anything even though I was sure he could see us. He just turned and walked down a different street. We kept going on our way back to the tavern. There was still light coming from the ground floor, which meant there were still people drinking. I wasn't sure how late it was, but it seemed like everyone should have been done. Even with that in mind, I didn't let go of Tiki's hand before we went inside.

It turned out that there was only one person still drinking. Cherche was sitting at the bar with a large mug in front of her. She didn't look at us. I knew she had no objection to drinking, but I had never seen her with a mug that big this late at night. Something was wrong. I made a mental note to ask her about it once I had seen Tiki to her room. We walked past her and went upstairs to the second floor I started walking more slowly just to make sure we didn't disturb anyone who might already be sleeping.

We reached the door to her room. Very slowly she lifted her head and let go of my hand. She went to shrug off my robes. I held up a hand to indicate that she should stop.

"Keep them," I said.

"Oh no, I could not possibly..." Her voice was shaky. I shook my head.

"I mean it. Hold on to them for tonight." I paused briefly to mentally prepare myself. "This way...this way you'll have a part of me with you. So you won't have to be alone."

"Robin..." she dropped her gaze. A few moments later she nodded. "Thank you." It sounded like she was having difficulty speaking. She turned and pushed the door to her room open. It looked to me like she paused in the doorway. As she did I came to a realization. She had initiated almost all of the physical contact between us. She had done it quite a bit, too. My early guess that she was a tactile person may have been correct. I took a chance.

"Tiki," I said quietly, "wait." She turned back around to face me.

"Hmm?" I leaned forward and pulled her into a hug. I heard a small "oh!" of surprise, and then what sounded like a happy "mm" as she put her arms around me in return.

"Good night, Tiki," I whispered into her ear.

"Good night, Robin," she murmured back. I wasn't sure how long we held our embrace, but when we let go of each other it still didn't feel long enough. She smiled at me and went into her room. I lingered at the door for a moment then turned to go back downstairs. Even as I did I periodically glanced back in the vain hope that she might look back out at me. She didn't. She was probably exhausted and had probably gone right to bed.

I went down the stairs back to the first floor. Cherche was still at the bar so I walked over and sat next to her. The barman offered me a drink, which I took as I placed a few coins on the counter.

"Oh...hello Robin," slurred Cherche. "What are you still doing awake?"

"I was out and about," I said as the barman gave me my drink. "Saw you over here and thought you could use some company. What's got you so down?"

"It's my son. He's being...rather difficult." She took a swig of her drink.

"I imagine it's worse that 'rather difficult' if he's got you drinking this heavily," I said. "Wait...where's Libra?"

"With Gerome. Robin...is there something wrong with us? Do you think we were...bad parents?" I wanted to give her a reassuring pat on the back, but even without her armor she was still in her...usual attire. It didn't feel right. Instead I patted her hand.

"No. I think he comes from a future where you died. I've been thinking about it. It probably seems strange to you to meet your adult son before you even have children, right?"

"It really is an odd feeling," she said. She pushed her empty mug away from her. The barman came over to get her a new one, but I waved him off. She had clearly had enough.

"Right," I said. "It's odd for you. It must be even more so for him. Where he comes from, you're dead. And now you're not. He probably doesn't want to get close to you for fear he could lose you a second time. Just keep showing him that you're his loving mother. I'm sure he'll come around."

"I hope you're right," she said. She signaled for another drink. I waved the barman off again. "Give me a break, Robin."

"No. You've had enough." She grumbled but didn't try again. "Let's get you to bed," I said.

"Fine." She stood up and started wobbling, so I caught her and supported her on my shoulder. "Thank you." We slowly walked to her room which was, thankfully, on the first floor. "I owe you one," she mumbled as I sat her on the bed.

"Oh no you..." I had a sudden thought. "Actually, if you're serious, there is something you can do for me."

"I am serious," she said as she stretched out on the bed. "Any...any...thing..." She started snoring softly. I stood in the doorway a moment to say one last thing before I went up to my own room to sleep.

"I'll tell you in the morning."

 **A/N: So when I wrote the line about Robin spending all of his time reading I had a thought about whether or not Tiki would be able to** **. Fire Emblem is a quasi-medieval setting, so it wouldn't be usual for most people to be literate, but on the other hand we see plenty of people who are. And besides, Tiki is 3,000. I thought it might be a little extra characterization for her. Or, of course, she could be downplaying her ability to read in the hopes Robin would offer to help. It would give her an excuse to spend some time with him, since neither seems to have yet figured out that they can just, you know, ask.**

 **Amusingly enough, the pickle recipe is actually canon. Bantu mentions in his supports with the My Unit in New Mystery of the Emblem that he has a recipe for pickles he wants to teach the My Unit. Except that they take 100 years to finish pickling.**

 **Also I spoiled a major part of the ending for Gaiden/Echoes in the birthday chapter, but you know, details.**

 **Can you tell I've played lots of Fire Emblem? You know, from things other than the fact that I've written 97,000 words of a fanfic about it?**


	22. Chapter 22

I didn't get the chance to tell her in the morning. I overslept again and spent the morning packing the convoy. Then I had to oversee loading the convoy carts and horses onto Captain Dan's ship. It took the entire morning and we barely got it finished by the time we were scheduled to depart. I was sure he would have delayed since he seemed to be helping us out of gratitude, but I wanted to work on his schedule. He was giving us free passage which would likely delay his own travels that were the heart of his livelihood. The least we could do was be punctual.

We finished loading our belongings, helped him load his remaining cargo, and cast off on time. He told us he knew where the island was and that it would take about six hours to arrive. Chrom and I instructed the Shepherds to help the crew out where they could, then met with Lucina and Frederick in the Captain's cabin to have a discussion.

"So it's bandits again," I said as we sat down.

"That's what the information I gathered suggested," said Lucina. I sighed.

"Is it just...that difficult to find honest work? Why have so many people turned to banditry on this continent? And on Ylisse too, for that matter?"

"That's what happens when a warlord throws your land into chaos," said Chrom gravely. "Less honorable people take advantage to prey on the weak."

"I know," I said. "And the real irony is that Walhart's new world would supposedly be one that was ordered. Clearly he wasn't as strong a personality as he thought."

"Perhaps they misinterpreted his message and thought that 'strength' simply meant exerting power over those weaker than themselves," said Frederick. I shrugged.

"From the kinds of things his actual army did I don't think they got the message any better. Order that comes at the end of a spear isn't actually order. You need to win over the hearts of the people, not just the bodies."

"This seems a little too philosophical for what we were supposed to be discussing," said Chrom. "Maybe we shouldn't let ourselves get too distracted."

"You're right," I said. I got up from my spot at the Captain's desk and sat at the table. The other three all joined me from their spots around the room. I carefully unrolled our map of the known world. It was worn and wrinkled, and there were tears on the edges in several places, but it was still readable. It had seen a lot of use over the course of the two wars we'd fought together. I oriented it so that the south was facing away from me and towards the others. "So we're sailing from here," I said as I pointed to where Valm Harbor was marked. "And we're sailing to here." I pointed to the small island that we had been told about. "Have we spoken to the Captain about returning after we're done?"

"He told me that he would keep his ship waiting for us for three hours and then he needs to keep sailing," said Chrom.

"Is he going to sail us back to Valm Harbor, or are we headed somewhere else after that?" I asked. I hadn't really had the chance to speak to the Captain for any details. I had left it up to Chrom.

"Fortunately for us he's headed back to Ylisse. I think it's about time we go home to see if there's new information anyway."

"Where in Ylisse?" Chrom pointed to an island off of Plegia's western shore.

"He said he had to make a stop here and then he was sailing to Regna Ferox. I told him that I'd like him to allow us to remain as his passengers until then."

"Did he agree?"

"He requested payment since we're cutting into his delivery schedule, but yes."

"Sensible. I thought we ought to pay him regardless."

"I agree." Chrom leaned back away from the map. "And I'm looking forward to going home."

"Me too," I said. "Valm is a beautiful continent, but I can't say I have a lot of good memories tied up here." There were, of course, a few, but I had come here to fight a war. I was weary and wanted to go back to my house in Ylisstol. And I was sure Chrom wanted to sleep in his bed in the castle, not to mention he probably wanted to see his infant daughter.

"At least it's a safer place to live now," said Lucina.

"Indeed, and you went a long way in helping make that happen," said Chrom. I saw Lucina's face turn bright red so I decided to change the subject before she got too embarrassed.

"So do we have any ideas why bandits might be set up on this island? Does it have something valuable?"

"According to the Captain the village on the island subsists on trading. There's apparently some good growing land and a reasonably deep iron mine," said Chrom. "Still, that doesn't strike me as enough reason for a group of bandits to attack while...masquerading as me."

"Father, you are the Exalt of Ylisse. Could he not simply be using your name to attempt to bring people into his camp?"

"That's a fair point," he said. "Or perhaps it gives him a sense of pleasure to impersonate someone who possesses authority."

"Or he makes the villagers pay tribute," I said. "He's a bandit. Money is a common motivator."

"Milords," said Frederick, "it is likely that it's a combination of all three. Regardless, we cannot allow him to besmirch Lord Chrom's good name further."

"I agree with Frederick," I said. "There probably isn't any one particular reason why he's doing it. He probably just picked a name people would recognize. I only wish we had a map of the island itself."

"I'm sure you'll think of something when we get there," said Chrom as he stood up. "You always do."

"Not that I don't appreciate the vote of confidence, but I'd rather have scouting reports than encouragement. That said, while I'm sure any of them would go if I asked, I'm not going to tell anyone to do any scouting. I think instead I'm going to—"

"Please tell me you're not planning on going in yourself," Chrom said with a stern look.

"—plan for as many contingencies as possible and trust in our fighting skill," I finished as though he hadn't interrupted.

"Good."

"I have time to think about this. I don't need to make a quick and dangerous plan. I'm not a fool, Chrom," I said maybe a little defensively.

"I know you aren't," he said, "but you can't deny that you've put yourself at extreme risk on several occasions recently. It's not as if I got the idea from nowhere." I held up a hand to acknowledge the point.

"That's fair. But it's not happening today." I rolled up the map. "One last thing before we're done here," I said as Frederick stood up to join Chrom.

"Hmm?" Chrom stopped at the door.

"Cover the Brand."

"I'm not going to hide who I am, Robin. I'm the real Exalt, not this pretender."

"Yes, you are. If the villagers are terrified of a man who calls himself Chrom, they'll immediately be wary of anyone they see who has the Brand. Cover it. Falchion is probably fine. It's not recognizable enough that I expect villagers on an island to know it. But they'll know the Brand of the Exalt. Our fake Chrom might even have a false one." He took his turn to raise a conciliatory hand.

"Alright, you have a point. The last thing I want to do is make them afraid of us. But if anyone asks I'm not going to give them a false name."

"Then let me do the talking."

"What about me, Robin?" asked Lucina. I hadn't thought of that. She had the Brand too, and it was much more difficult for her to hide it. Fortunately it was also less immediately noticable.

"Just...don't let people look too closely at your eyes," I said. "Unless you want to find out if the Captain has any eye patches." She looked embarrassed.

"I'd...rather not." I could understand that. They were a somewhat embarrassing item to wear. And on top of that the Brand was her connection to her father. Asking her to cover it up would probably in her mind be tantamount to asking her to deny that she was her father's daughter. Even if she knew that there was a reason for it.

"Then avoid eye contact. Be as evasive as possible."

"If...you think that's best."

"I do," I said. "Look, I understand the two of you don't like deceiving people. I get that. But our options are lie or deal with the possibility of having a village full of people that is at best scared of us and at worst actively hostile."

"Milord, I think Robin is correct," said Frederick. I almost fell backwards out of my chair.

"I don't like this," said Chrom. "But I'll go along with it while we're dealing with this situation."

"Good."

"Is there anything else?"

"Not that I can think of, but we still have a few hours of boat ride ahead of us, so if I think of anything I'll let you know."

"Alright. I'm going to go see if I can help out. I'll be around if you need me," he said and left the cabin. Frederick followed. I figured Lucina would too, but she stayed seated at the table. I rolled the map back up and put it into the sack it had been in before. I assumed Lucina wanted to talk to me about something or she wouldn't have stayed, but she didn't seem to be ready to volunteer anything.

"Do you think any of your friends will be on this island?" I asked her to break the silence. She jumped a little. She had probably gotten lost in thought trying to figure out how to word whatever it was she wanted to talk to me about.

"Oh, umm...it's possible. I'm one of the older children and even I was young when my father..." her voice trailed off. She fidgeted a little but shook off her reluctance to speak. "Anyway, there are several children who were young enough that they wouldn't likely know what he looks like."

"And are they..." I didn't want to say 'foolish' because it didn't seem very tactful. "Eager enough to fall for this kind of deception?"

"Possibly. Some of them...lacked judgment. Oh, but don't think that they aren't use—" I cut her off.

"Lucina, _please_. I don't know how many times I need to tell you that it's not about them being useful." For all of her confidence on the battlefield Lucina could be remarkably unsure about herself when it came to other matters. My guess was that she was continually worried that she was wasting our time or that she was worried that Chrom or I would think less of her if we found a friend of hers and they weren't a skilled fighter. I wished she would understand that I wasn't concerned about that.

"But you've seemed so disappointed about the ones we've found so far." ...I had? Really? Was...was that what she thought?

"What do you mean?"

"You always have such a negative reaction to them. Even if you say you're trying to help me out you seem to not like them very much." She looked away from me. I assumed she was concerned that I would get angry or possibly start talking badly about her friends. I thought back on it. With Brady I had tried to be reassuring because I genuinely didn't mind and we could always use more healers. Inigo I may have had a negative reaction because he acted like a philanderer, but I thought she already knew that I didn't have a high opinion of people who acted that way.

Owain.

I had shown a very negative reaction to Owain. Owain who was her own blood relative. And now I was insinuating that her friends were stupid enough to get duped by a fake Chrom.

"Is...that what I've made it seem like? Gods, Lucina, I'm so sorry. I'm not disappointed at all. The worst I've been is surprised by how...unusual they are. And I'm admittedly concerned about Gerome, but that's because he doesn't seem to be connecting with his parents. Gods. I'm sorry. I never meant to make you think that I don't want them around or that this was a mistake." She looked back and I thought I might have seen a little wetness in one eye. Probably not. Not from Lucina. Even if she was worried that I didn't like the only friends she had known growing up.

"I know. But they were the only people I had growing up and you..."

"Judged them before I knew them." What was I doing to this poor woman? I was her father's best friend. Besides her parents, my good opinion was probably the one she wanted the most. "Lucina..." I reached out and put a hand on hers. "I haven't given them a chance and they—and you—deserve better. I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"I know you're not trying to be rude. But they were all I had. They were—are—very important to me. I want you to think well of them."

"I understand. And again, all I can say is that I'm sorry. I'll try to be more patient with them in the future."

"Thank you. And umm...to answer your question, there is one person I can think of specifically who might fall for a falsehood like this if she thought it was my father."

"Tell me about her," I said.

"Her name is Cynthia. She almost worshiped my father. She wanted to be a 'hero of justice' just like him." She smiled fondly. She had clearly been close to Cynthia. From the look on her face I had an immediate guess as to who her parents were.

"That's understandable. Being a hero is an admirable goal and if you're going to pick someone to model yourself after, you could do worse than Chrom." Lucina's smile widened.

"You're definitely right," she said, "but Cynthia always took it to another level. She wanted to save the world all on her own. It got her into trouble sometimes, but she could always get her way back out again. Even now if she does for some reason think that this false Chrom is my father then if she learned the truth she'd be the first person to admit her mistake and would fight harder than anyone else to defeat him."

"What kind of weapon does she favor?"

"Oh, she's always preferred the lance. She finds it the most heroic weapon. That, and she rides a pegasus."

"A pegasus you say?" I arched an eyebrow. "That rather narrows down the pool of likely parents, doesn't it?"

"Any woman with a pure enough heart could ride a pegasus," she said evasively.

"Can you?" She blinked a few times in surprise.

"Oh, um, I don't know. I've never tried. I do know that I can't ride hers though. No one else can. She's had the same pegasus since was a little girl." Her face lit up at the memory. I felt myself smile at seeing her happy.

"So she always wanted to be a pegasus knight?" Lucina nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yes. She's loved pegasi ever since I remember. Why, when we were growing up she even insisted that my father call her his pega-pony prin..." her voice trailed off and her face turned bright red. I started laughing.

"'His', eh? Now why would she be 'his' pega-pony princess?" I guessed at the last word, but it was obvious enough what she was going to say. Especially since she had just confirmed my guess by accidentally revealing that Cynthia was a princess. I also had trouble saying it without laughing harder.

"I...I...Robin, please don't tell my parents." I squeezed her hand.

"Of course not," I said. "I'm going to guess at this one—you haven't said anything about her to your parents because she doesn't exist yet?" She nodded slowly.

"Even if I thought it was appropriate to reveal the identities of the future children, telling my parents that they are going to have another child before they have...I don't want to take that risk."

"And it's probably pretty embarrassing to ask them about," I said.

"...That too."

"How much older are you than her?"

"About a year and a month." She stopped to think and then her face got red again. "Oh gods..."

"I uh...think she might on the way before you know it," I said. "We did just win a war not long ago. You never know, people get excitable..."

"Robin, please! Don't make me think about that!" I started laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, that was mean."

"In truth," she said after she had regained her composure, "there's a part of me that hopes she has been taken in by this false Chrom. Not because I think she's a fool, but because it would at least help explain why she hasn't found us yet. And also because..." her voice trailed off, possibly because she thought she was admitting some kind of weakness and didn't want to keep going. Or possibly because she was trying to say something she had been keeping a secret for several years. I imagined it wasn't a pleasant secret to keep.

"Because we're headed that way and you want to see your sister again?"

"Yes." A look of relief crossed her face. "I'd like to see my sister again."

"Well for your sake I hope we do find her," I said. "She'll probably be thrilled to see you again."

"I hope so. Though if she has been deceived she'll probably be harder on herself than anyone for falling for his ruse."

"If that happens, then her loving and supportive big sister might have to help her understand that it's not her fault." She smiled again.

"Gods, it's so nice to think that I might get to see her again. It's been so long. I hope she's well. And I hope she understands why I haven't been able to track her down." I gave her hand another squeeze.

"I'm sure she will. She knows what you're fighting for. And she'll want to help you."

"You're probably right. Thank you, Robin. I'm glad I can confide in you when I'm worried about these kinds of things."

"It doesn't have to be just these kinds of worries. You can confide in me about anything, you know that. And it's not only when you have a problem either. I'll make time for you if you need me to. You...do know that, right?" She nodded.

"Yes, I do." She stood up. "I'm going to go do some training. Would you like to join me?" I shook my head.

"I need to plan for the battle, or I would." She nodded.

"Alright, then I'll talk to you later." She turned to leave.

"Oh, if you see Cherche, can you send her in here? I need to speak to her about something."

"Of course I will," she said. I realized that I had been turning down every chance to spend time with her lately, and did so right after I said I would make time for her.

"Lucina," I said as she reached the door. She turned and looked at me. "I don't have time to train with you, but if you want you can either join me or I'll join you for lunch when it comes to that time." Her smile came back.

"I'll be back here with some food later." She left. I pulled out some extra paper and started drawing up formations. I wasn't sure what his numbers would be like or what the terrain would be like, so I mocked up a possible battlefield for all the most common types of terrain I had encountered and worked on them in the order I thought we were most likely to encounter. I thought it unlikely that a small island with a village and a mine would be particularly swampy, so I left that one to last. I also assumed it was unlikely there would be many mountains. Maybe one where the mine was located, but probably not an entire range and we likely wouldn't have to fight there either. The most likely locations were plains or a forest, so I mostly planned around those.

What felt like hours and more than thirty possible formations later, I heard a knock at the door. I told whoever it was to come in without looking up. They didn't say anything and didn't sit where I could see them, so I kept working. Eventually I heard a cough and I finally looked behind me at the person who had come in. It was Cherche, who I had almost immediately forgotten I had asked for once Lucina had left earlier.

"Cherche, hello. I'm sorry. I forgot I asked Lucina to send you in here and then I got absorbed in my work." She smiled at me from her spot in the chair near the entrance.

"It's no trouble," she said. "I could see how busy you were so I thought I would let you work."

"Still, it was rude of me to do. I should have at least done you the courtesy of looking your way when you walked in."

"I'm sure that whatever favor you need to ask me isn't nearly as important as planning for battle. Really Robin, think nothing of it." I shrugged and decided not to argue the point. Sometimes I thought Cherche was too nice for her own good. Although I wasn't really sure whether she was that nice to everyone or just me. Presumably she was nice to her husband.

"Honestly I'm surprised you remember that I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Oh I remember everything that happened last night, although a part of me wishes I didn't. Thank you for stopping me, by the way."

"I had to make a judgment call. Sorry if I was too forceful about it." She shook her head.

"No, you were right to do it. I would have woken up with a much worse headache this morning if you had allowed me to continue. And you might be pleased to hear that Gerome at least called me 'mother' today. Before now he has solely referred to me as 'Cherche.'"

"I am pleased to hear that, as a matter of fact," I said. "It's good to hear you're making progress."

"Indeed. I may have only met him recently, but I already love him as if I had raised him from birth. I do hope I can demonstrate that."

"You will, I know it. Do you remember when we talked about him before we went to track him down?"

"I do," she said with a slight laugh. "I recall you being very confused about how to word your statement that you thought I would be a good mother." Her mentioning it made me remember that I had tried wording it about four different ways, which made me laugh at the memory. "But really," she said when we had calmed down, "I appreciate that you think so. It meant a lot to me."

"Really? I don't know why my opinion on your parenting should matter much. It's not like I'm a model parent. I'm not even a parent."

"Oh I'm sure you will be soon. You're one of the Shepherds too. I have little doubt we'll find your child soon enough."

"Cherche, I'm not even with any—"

"Aren't you? Lady Tiki seems to be in rather excellent spirits these last few days." I leaned back in my chair.

"R-really?" She grinned.

"Really. Of course I haven't known her very long, but she's certainly looked happier since the night I made dinner for the two of you than she looked before that." Did she? She never seemed any happier when I saw her. Although she and I had only recently gotten as far as looking each other in the face, so maybe that had something to do with it. Cherche was an outsider to the two of us, so she would probably have a better perspective than me.

"Well that's...good to hear," I said.

"You have too, Robin. I haven't seen you smile so much since I met you. It's really a nice change of pace."

"Wow. I guess I didn't really notice."

"I certainly have," she said. "Now, what favor did you want?" I took a minute to explain it to her the best I could. Her expression became one of deep thought as I outlined the details. "Hmm...I don't think I have the materials on hand for that. I'll need to go shopping the next time we get to a market, and then it will take a few days. Although it might have to wait until we reach Ylisse. I might need to fine somewhere in Plegia. Not to mention..." she started mumbling things I couldn't hear. I let her continue go over the particulars with herself. As long as it got done, I was happy. "Besides the time it's no trouble, though," she said when she was done talking to herself.

"What's it going to cost me?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry yourself about the cost. If you need to, think of it as a thank-you gift for saving Rosanne." I shrugged and decided not to argue. I knew she would insist.

"Thank you. This means a lot to me," I said.

"It's really not a problem." She stood up and moved to the door. "And I'm sure she'll love it," she said as she left the cabin. I turned back to the table and leaned against the back of the chair. What had I ever done to deserve a friend like Cherche? It was moments like this that made me feel the least lonely. Of course I was still single...probably, but the fact that I had friends as close as her and Chrom and Lissa meant that I was never really alone. It was a great comfort to me. Of course now I might have all of them and also not be single, but that was...something I couldn't focus on until I had a definitive answer. Which I would get. Eventually.

I knew she was fond of me. She had made that clear enough. And I was certainly fond of her. The question was whether her fondness for me was romantic. I wished I could tell. I wished I could read her mind. Or, failing that, I wished I had the courage to ask her directly. But I couldn't. And really, who was I? She had known Marth. Even if she had compared me to him, I wasn't him. He was Marth. He was the Hero-King. I was me. Just a man. Not as strong as Chrom, not as smart as Miriel, not as skilled with a sword as Lon'qu, not as magically talented as Tharja, and certainly not as attractive as, well, anyone I could think of. I supposed I was better looking than Walhart had been. Certainly better looking than he was now. I chuckled at my own joke.

Still, what was so special about me compared to the heroes of legend she had known? Even if we were friends, I didn't stand a chance compared to who I had to measure myself against. She had probably known dozens or even hundreds of great heroes, even leaving aside Marth himself.

And yet, she seemed to really enjoy being with me. She had agreed to dinner twice. She had come to find me the night I was in despair and then she had stayed with me. She wanted to show me her favorite nature spot. Could she truly...feel the same way I did? Gods, it was so frustrating not to know. I at least knew that she thought of me as my own person. She even thought I was special. But none of that meant she was attracted to me.

I heard the door open behind me. I turned and saw that Lucina had come back in with our food. It smelled good enough, although I couldn't remember who was on cooking duty for the day. Would they have even had the opportunity on the ship? Lucina sat down next to me and placed the food on the table. It was chicken, by the look of it. Well-made chicken, at that.

"This is courtesy of the crew's cook, a man named Jake," she said. "He claims to be the best cook on the sea."

"I'm sure they all do," I said, suddenly snapped out of my thoughts. I took a bite of the chicken, which was fantastic. "...Although this one might be telling the truth." She took a bite of hers.

"You might be right," she said as her face lit up in response. We sat and enjoyed our food in silence for a few minutes. Neither of us wanted to break the silence. The food was too good. Once it was gone we sat back. I was satisfied, and I was sure she was as well.

"So," I said, "how was dinner with your parents last night?"

"I enjoyed it very much," she said. "It was the first chance I had to spend real time with both of them in a while. I do wish you had been able to join us, though." I shrugged.

"I'm sorry. Like I said, I already had plans."

"Do you mind if I ask what they were?"

"I don't mind, but the other person involved wanted it to remain in confidence." I wasn't ready to say anything to her yet. I wanted to actually make sure Tiki and I had mutual feelings before I went around telling anyone who didn't already know the situation.

"I see. I hope it wasn't anything too serious." I shrugged again.

"Nothing life-threatening, but serious enough they they didn't want it spread around." By 'they,' I was of course referring to myself, but she still didn't need to know that.

"That's a relief, at least. And I'm glad we at least have the chance to eat together today. I feel as though I never spend any time with you that doesn't involve me burdening you with my worries." I leaned a little further back in my chair to settle my stomach.

"Lucina, I know I've told you already, but I really don't mind. You carry a world of troubles and no one should have to do that alone." She shook her head.

"Still, I'd like to talk to you about other things. Happier things."

"...You know what? Wait here," I said and stood up. I walked outside to the convoy cart. Sumia was tending to the horses near the cart while everyone else appeared to be helping out or staring at the sea. I didn't see Tiki anywhere. I assumed she was below deck somewhere. Sumia saw me as I approached the cart.

"Oh, hello Robin!"

"Hi there, Sumia. Can you help me for a second? I need to get something out of my chest."

"Of course!" she said. She nearly tripped as she stepped away from the horses, but maintained her footing. I couldn't blame her. Even if she wasn't a little clumsy by nature we were on a ship on the sea. We worked together and got my chest off the cart it was on. I rooted around for a minute until I found the book I was looking for. Once I had it I returned the chest to its spot on the cart. "What was so special about that?"

"Just a little gift for your daughter," I said.

"Oh that's very kind of you," she said. "What's the occasion?"

"There isn't one. I want to cheer her up." Sumia looked a little troubled.

"Is she upset? Is there anything I can do?" I shook my head.

"No, she's not specifically upset. She's just taking too much on herself again and I think she's stressing herself out. If there's anything I can think of for you to do I'll send her to you, okay?" She still looked a bit worried, but less so.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I shrugged.

"I think after the three of you ate together last night she wanted to spend time with me. I'm not going to stop you, but I get the feeling she'd rather it be just the two of us." As far as I could tell she only ever showed this side of herself to me. I wasn't sure if her parents saw it, but I still thought Sumia should at least know about it.

"Alright. Maybe I should talk to her later."

"Maybe don't ask directly," I said, "but it's up to you." I turned to go. "I shouldn't keep her waiting. Don't let me forget that I owe you and Chrom a dinner after I didn't join you last night."

"Oh Robin you don't—"

"I definitely do," I said as I walked away. "Talk to you later!"

"Goodbye!" she yelled after me. I returned to the Captain's cabin where Lucina was still waiting. She turned to look at me as I entered.

"What did you need? Did you need my help?"

"No," I said as I sat back down. I pulled the book out of my robe pocket and flipped to the back. It was a book I kept not for the contents, but because I used it to press flowers I thought were interesting or particularly good-looking. In the back I kept a white lily I thought was one of my better finds. I gingerly took it out and held it out to her, then slowly closed the book and put it on the table. "Here," I said, "this is for you. Be careful. It's delicate." She carefully took it from my hand and held it in hers.

"Robin...this is beautiful. Thank you so much. But—and forgive me if I cause offense—what are you giving this to me for? Is there something in particular you want to celebrate?" I put my hand on her free hand.

"No, there isn't. I just thought you could use some cheer. Even earlier when you said you wanted to discuss happier subjects you sounded so melancholy. I know a single flower isn't going to make up for everything that's happened to you, but I at least wanted to make you smile." She did.

"We...we don't have flowers in my world. The land was barren for years before I came of age. Thank you. Thank you so much, Robin. This is such a wonderful gift." She turned and gently placed the flower on the table, then suddenly turned and threw her arms around me. "Thank you so much." I lightly hugged her back.

"You're welcome," I said.

"I...thank you so much," she said again. "You have no idea how much this means to me." The only other people I had ever seen her hug before were her parents, so I thought I did have some idea.

"You're important to me," I said. "I want you to be happy."

"Right now I'm very happy," she said. "I owe so much happiness to the things you do for me even though you never ask me for anything. Thank you so much." Considering she had said it four times, I got the sense that she was grateful. I had another sudden thought, although I wasn't sure if it was the best time to bring up the question that came to my mind. Still, I wanted to settle the storm in my imagination.

"Then maybe..." I decided I would. "Maybe you can answer a question for me." She released me and sat back down.

"Anything at all," she said. I wasn't sure I'd ever seen her with a wider smile on her face. It made me feel bad that I was probably about to ask her something that would make her uncomfortable.

"You...don't have to answer if you don't want to," I said. She tilted her head to one side.

"I promise, Robin. Anything you ask I'll try to answer." I let out a breath.

"Alright then." I took another breath and let it out. "The children from the future...are any of them mine?"

 **A/N: Boy oh boy, haven't had a chapter run up over 6,000 words since aaaaaall the way back in Chapter 5.**

 **And we finally have our mention of Jake, long-running girlfriend of OG Anna from before she turned into a one-note gimmick character. Did you know old school Anna wasn't obsessed with money? It's true! I don't even think Blazing Sword Anna makes mention of money. Of course the majority of her dialogue is "Would you like to suspend and return to the title screen?" but we'll leave that aside.**

 **What we won't leave aside is that you should all play Fire Emblem Warriors because it's terrific. And there's a conversation where Lyn talks to Robin thinking for a bit that he's Mark and it made me really depressed. I might have to drag out my WiiU to go replay Blazing Sword on the VC. Or see about writing a big ol' novelization of BS once this is done. We'll see. This thing is probably gonna run up over 200k words. That's an awful lot of writing. As it is I think this is longer than _Prisoner of Azkaban_ , which is...a heck of a thing.**


	23. Chapter 23

Lucina frowned a little and shook her head. I felt my heart sink.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I don't know."

"You...don't know?"

"I never knew you in the future. I don't know what happened to you after my parents were...killed, but if I met you I was too young to remember. Perhaps you did have a child. It wasn't as though I knew all of the surviving humans. They were scattered around across Ylisse and Valm both." I forced myself to think rationally. If I did have children in the future, why wouldn't she know them? I couldn't see myself knowingly abandoning Chrom's family if he was killed. If Lucina was only five or six and something happened to Chrom then I would be the first person to step in and take care of her. It was entirely possible Chrom and I had died at the same time. Maybe I never had a chance to have a child. Maybe, if I was with Tiki, we had decided not to. Maybe we...couldn't.

Or...maybe we didn't end up together. Maybe this was all for nothing. But that was only one possibility. There were many. Maybe we had had a child but he or she was too young to return to the past. Maybe something happened to me and Tiki had to take our child and go into hiding. Or...maybe I did have a child, and my child was here, and Lucina just didn't know about it.

"Could a possible child of mine have come back without you knowing it?" I asked her.

"It's possible. Naga is powerful and would certainly have sent your child to the past if they asked."

 _Especially if Naga ends up being my mother-in-law._

"I'm sorry Robin, I wish I had a sure answer for you." I shook my head.

"It's fine. I can't expect you to know everything about the future. And there's any number of reasons why you wouldn't know about a possible child of mine." I was trying to convince myself as much as I was trying to convince her, but she didn't need to know that.

"I know you're one of the only remaining members of the Shepherds still not with anyone, but you shouldn't let my answer discourage you. I'm...I'm sure you'll find someone." Maybe there were better ways she could have phrased her encouragement. Still, I appreciated the intent behind it.

"Maybe," I said. "It's not something I need an answer to right now." I did. "And if a child of mine is out there, I'm sure we'll find them." I really, really hoped we did. "And you don't need to feel bad that you can't give me an answer." She didn't, I at least meant that. My voice might have been flatter than I wanted it to be.

"Robin, you're a good man. I know you'll find a woman who cares about you just as much as you care about her." I shrugged.

"I'm not really looking." I was. "I was just curious." It was more than that. "Sorry if I made it seem like a major issue." It was a major issue.

"You're...not?"

"Not really," I said. "I'm pretty content being alone." I was absolutely not. And I was starting to feel extremely guilty. I needed to change the subject so I could stop lying to her. She deserved better than that. "So what about you?

"M-me?"

"Yeah, you. We're starting to meet up with some of the boys you grew up with. Are there any of them you have your eye on?" She immediately turned bright red.

"Oh. Umm...no. I never really had the chance to th-think about that kind of thing b-before. My life was centered around fighting. Like I've said I...I hardly even know them. Of course I trust them all with my life but that's not...it's not the same as..." she trailed off.

"Not the same as being friends? As having someone you can depend on and confide in and who can depend on and confide in you in return?" Although Lucina didn't seem to want to depend on anyone. As far as I could tell the only person she ever showed weakness to was me. I supposed I was Uncle Robin, after all. I was probably around her age, I had her father's respect, and I had been right there helping him since she had arrived.

"Yes. I'm glad you can put these matters into words when I can't."

"That's why I'm here."

"I'm glad you are."

"Heh, that's good to hear. So then, even if you haven't, there isn't one of them you think is particularly charming? I mean Owain's your cousin, but other than that..."

"I...haven't considered it too deeply. And even if I did I doubt that any man would think the same of me." I shook my head.

"Any man who captured your heart should consider himself exceedingly fortunate. You're one of the finest women I've ever met, Lucina. Give yourself more credit." Gods, why did I always get so extreme about trying to encourage her? Was this what it felt like to be a father? If I had a daughter would I do the same thing if she was ever upset? I hoped so. Kids needed supportive parents.

"R-robin, I...I...that is..." her face was a more vivid shade of red than I'd ever seen it. I decided I should ease up before I made her too embarrassed.

"In any case," I said as I turned back to the papers in front of me, "you don't have to think about it right now. Since there's no war going on, you have more time to slow down and think about it later."

"There's still the matter of Grima and changing the future."

"Of course there is, but we can't do anything about that until we have information on the last gemstone. I know you want to be ready, and we will be. But you're still a human being. You're allowed to have desires and think about what will happen after we win." If we won, of course. I still wasn't sure we'd be able to, but I needed to at least seem confident for her sake. It was probably good to be confident for my own sake as well, but I knew it was a front. She needed me to be reassuring.

"I...I have thought about it, though. I'm going to find a way to go back to my own time." I glanced over at her.

"Why? Do you not like it here? Haven't you said that Naga told you there won't be a future to return to?"

"Because I...I don't belong here. If we win then the Lucina from this time won't have...the same life as me. She'll be her own woman. So I shouldn't get in the way of that. Of my father's bond with his...his real daughter." I turned towards her.

"Don't you dare say that," I said sharply. She rocked backwards, clearly shocked.

"Wh-what?"

"Don't you even think that. Maybe I'm not Chrom, but I can tell you exactly what he would say if you even alluded to something like that."

"Robin, I don—"

"He would say," I continued over her attempt to protest, "something to the effect of 'I never want to hear you say such a thing again.' And then he would tell you that you're as much his daughter as the baby in the castle. So I'm telling you right now: whatever your plan is for the future, the idea that you would somehow be an inconvenience or a problem for your father should not ever be considered as a part of your decision. Lucina, he loves you more than life itself. Your mother loves you more than life itself. Don't you dare even suggest that you are anything less than their true daughter." My voice was getting louder, so I stopped myself. I wasn't really getting angry, but I was getting emphatic and if I kept going one could easily lead to the other.

"I..." she slumped forward and didn't continue. I leaned back and didn't say anything. The air between us grew heavy. Eventually I turned back to the table to work on formations some more. Not long after that I heard her stand up. "I should go."

"You don't have to,"I said.

"I don't want to make you angrier." I looked her way and took her by the wrist before she walked away. She didn't try to pull away and she stopped as soon as I touched her.

"I'm not angry," I said gently, "I'm worried. That you think you're somehow causing us trouble by being here. You sound like you think we only want you around until we've defeated Grima and then we'd all prefer if you leave."

"All I've done is drag you into more and more fighting in the selfish hope of saving my father. I'm nothing but a burden. How could I think otherwise?" Gods, it was hard to believe that she had seemed so happy not long ago. I stood up and moved around in front of her.

"Because no one thinks you are. Do you remember when your father went to talk to you the other night because I had spoken to him?"

"Yes," she said as she looked down.

"You had asked him to train together, right? And he told you he couldn't?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to know what he told me about that?" She looked back up.

"What?"

"He told me that you didn't need to train with him. Because he thinks you have nothing to learn from it. He thinks you're already more skilled than he is. Lucina, he's so proud of you. He always brags to me about how talented you are and how happy he is that his daughter grows up to be such an amazing young woman."

"Truly?"

"Yes. When you aren't around he has nothing but good things to say about you. I don't talk to your mother as much as your father, but I know she feels the same. I ran into her earlier. When I went out to get my flower book and told her I wanted to cheer you up, she immediately started fretting over you. They both love you so much." I hugged her to my chest. "...And so do I." It wouldn't hurt her to hear it from me too. I couldn't remember ever telling her before, which made me feel a pang of guilt. "None of us want you to leave. So please, please get rid of the idea that you need to remove yourself from any of our lives. That's the last thing we want."

I felt like I was starting to treat her like a kid. I didn't want her to think that, so I let her go. I looked down at her. Her eyes were red, but they looked dry. I hoped she hadn't been crying, and I hoped it was because she was touched and not upset. "Listen," I said, "I need to finish planning this battle. I'm not going to make you, but I would like it if you'd stay and share your thoughts about my plans." She nodded.

"A-alr-right, I'll stay," she managed. She sounded like she was choked up, which at least made me hopeful that she was happy and not upset. Gods, I hoped she was happy and not upset. I was starting to wonder how it was she could say that she owed me any happiness when I kept causing her to end up like this.

I sat back down in the chair and she sat next to me. We spent the next few hours poring over my various maps and strategic outlines. She didn't talk much, but whenever she did it was a useful insight or point of view I hadn't considered. I was glad to have her there, and told her as much. She awkwardly sputtered out a word of thanks, but finally looked happy again. She remained that way until we heard a knock at the door.

"Robin? We've made it into port," said Chrom's voice from the other side of the door. I packed up the papers in front of us and walked over to the door with Lucina in step beside me. I pulled the door open and saw Chrom with Falchion on his hip and the Fire Emblem on his arm. He had taken my advice and covered up his shoulder to hide his Brand. I only hoped the sword and shield wouldn't give him away until we were ready to. "Oh! Lucina, I didn't realize you'd come back here," he said.

"Yes father, Robin asked me to share our lunch and then we we went over the battle plans together." She had a wide grin on her face as she spoke to him. I hoped it was genuine. It looked genuine. Maybe I'd finally been able to get through to her that she really, truly didn't need to worry about her parents feeling anything but unconditional love for her. I could only hope.

"I'm glad to hear that. You bring valuable insight and I'm glad Robin recognizes that," he said with a glance my way. He didn't need to glance my way. I got the point from just his words. And it was good to see him being a supportive father. He always was, but it was still good to see.

"Thank you, father." She seemed to think of something, then continued. "Do you think we could perhaps train together tonight when we get back on the ship?" Chrom grinned.

"Of course."

"Let's get through the battle first," I said. "Not to be a killjoy."

"Just planning ahead like you always say we should," said Chrom. Then his expression became more serious. "But you're right. Let's get moving as fast as possible and get together what information we can. We're on a time limit." I nodded and we all walked over to the stern of the ship where the Shepherds were gathered. He must have gotten them all together before he came to find me. Tiki was standing there with Say'ri and Lon'qu who, I noted, were very subtly holding hands. At least my suspicions about the two of them were finally confirmed. There was no way the man could possibly have touched a woman unless he had overwhelmingly strong feelings for her. I wondered if we'd meet their child at some point. I made a mental note to ask Lucina if they had a child in the future.

As we walked up Tiki noticed I was coming and smiled at me. I also saw that she gave me a little wave with one hand. I had work to retain my composure as I smiled back at her. It was so adorable that it almost made me forget we were probably headed into combat. It was the kind of small gesture that made me want to save the world myself just to earn the right to see it again. But that wouldn't be smart, so I thought better of attempting it. Besides, if I wanted to see her smile again there was a good chance I could just...ask her to. She probably would. I could probably even ask her to do that little wave again and she would.

"...Understand the situation?" I heard a chorus of affirmation and realized that I had gotten so distracted by Tiki that I had missed Chrom's entire set of instructions. And here I was supposed to be in more control of myself than before. Apparently I had a ways to go before I reached that point. Or maybe I never would. Maybe I'd always feel like this if...no, I couldn't get ahead of myself. I forced myself to refocus as we started moving towards the docks. Chrom was next to me. "Robin, you look distracted. Did you hear where I'm sending you?" I shook my head.

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind. I didn't." There were plenty of people within earshot of me. They didn't need to know what was on my mind. Chrom gave me a knowing look, but didn't press the issue.

"You're with me and Lucina. We're going to walk around the village and try to gather information. I assigned everyone in groups of three." I briefly wondered why he wouldn't put me with Tiki, but then I connected it to the look he gave me. We needed to focus and if I was with her I wouldn't be focused. My only worry was that the two of them together might be a little too obvious, but I hoped that the villagers didn't know Chrom by sight. We weren't in Ylissian territory, so they shouldn't.

We disembarked the ship and made our way into the village. It was surprisingly large for being on an isolated island. I assumed the mine and the growing land must have been prosperous in order to sustain a lifestyle like this. They even had a sizable marketplace and I noticed a number of ships in at the dock. Even so, there was very little life to the crowd. The air wasn't loud and filled with the kind of chatter you would expect from a busy market. Everyone was subdued and moving with their heads down. Some people occasionally looked up and around nervously as if expecting to be jumped. This was clearly a town that had been beset by bandits.

Chrom, Lucina, and I broke off from the group and started up the main street. I saw other Shepherds speaking to the stall owners along the road, so I indicated to the other two that we should continue past the market and into the village square. They both agreed and we walked together to the end of the market road and turned towards what I assumed was the village square. There were fewer people than there had been at the market, but still enough that I could tell this was home to hundreds of people at least. Part of me was worried that we would be against possibly dozens of bandits, but then I reminded myself that these were untrained villagers. They likely wouldn't need much in the way of threats to acquiesce. I stopped a young woman who was walking quickly with her eyes fixed on the road in front of her.

"Excuse me, miss," I called to her. She jumped a little and looked at me nervously. That was fair, I did have two people flanking me who were carrying swords and stony expressions.

"Wh-wh-what do you want from m-m-m-me?" she said, clearly terrified. I motioned for the other two to stay put and walked over to her.

"We just arrived in town. We heard your village has been having bandit trouble and thought we could help."

"I d-d-d-don't know anything ab-b-b-out that. P-please leave me alone." She turned and ran. I shook my head and returned to the others.

"We've obviously stumbled upon a big problem here. We need to work on getting someone to talk to us."

"I...still don't want to lie to people," said Chrom, "so you should probably be the one to do it. Lead on." I nodded and we kept walking down the street. We took a path off the square towards what looked like a row of houses where there was a small crowd of women gathered and speaking in hushed tones. I called out to them and they froze. None of them moved to go. They looked like deer.

"Hello there," I said. "We've come to your village to give aid. We heard there were bandits attacking here and we thought we'd help." One of the women was a little braver than the others.

"It ain't no bandits, it's Exalt Chrom. I don't know what he wants with our village, but he won't leave us alone."

"Chrom? The Exalt of Ylisse is really attacking you? I find that hard to believe." She nodded vigorously.

"'Tis sir. He has the Brand and everything. Right on his right hand, jes' like the Exalt himself." I heard Chrom let a breath out behind me. He was probably forcing away the urge to tell them it was on his arm and not his hand. I wasn't sure where this bandit had gotten his information, but the one with the mark on their hand was me, not Chrom. We didn't even know what mine meant, but it certainly wasn't the same as his.

"Indeed? That is dire news indeed."

"What's it to ya, sir?"

"As I said, we're here to help. My name is—" I cast around for a false name "—Greil. I lead a mercenary company. These two are my lieutenants. We happened to stop here for supplies and heard that you were having troubles."

"Oh, are you with the mercenaries who are here now?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, no," I said. There were already mercenaries here? That could cause us problems if they decided to side against us. "We're new. Do you know where the bandits come from?" She shook her head.

"No sir. Only that they come every day. They've already been here today though."

"Thank you," I said, "you've been a big help." She nodded.

"Please help us sir."

"We will." One of the other women suddenly spoke up.

"Ey, wuzzat in your eye, girl?" Damn. That was the last thing I needed.

"It's nothing," I said. "She lost an eye years ago. It's a glass one. She's sensitive about it."

"You sure?" said the woman. "Cuz it looks like that same marking what the Exalt has."

"Maybe it is," I said. "We had to buy the glass eye in Ylisse. Could be that they used whatever the mark is."

"Ay," said the woman, "why ain't she answering?" Damnit. Damnit damnit damnit. Why could this woman not leave well enough alone?

"She's mute," I said quickly. "I do all her talking for her." She eyed me suspiciously.

"Izzat so? What good is she to you then?" I was starting to get annoyed.

"She's a capab—"

"Oh, leave them alone, Mia," said the third woman. "They're trying to help us." The second woman, Mia, pouted, but shut up. Thank the gods.

"Thank you, ladies, you were a great help," I said. I turned to my comrades. "Let's keep moving and see if we can find more information." They both nodded but didn't speak. We walked away and the women went back to chatting, then I heard a door shut not long after.

"Sometimes I forget how quickly you think, Robin," said Chrom. "Good work." I shrugged.

"I read the name in a book once and then just used the first excuse that came to mind."

"I wouldn't have been able to," he said.

"Neither would I," said Lucina. "You were very impressive." I was glad they were behind me. It meant they couldn't see how embarrassed I was. I coughed.

"Anyway, let's see if we can collect more information," I said. We kept going and spoke to several more people. No one could give us anything new, if they would even talk to us at all. It got frustrating and cost us almost an hour of our three-hour limit.

As we were heading down a side road to look for more people to talk to I thought I heard a noise behind us. I turned my head to look, but I didn't see anyone. I shrugged and kept walking.

"What is it, Robin?" asked Lucina.

"Shh." I hushed her quietly and kept walking. Unlike her father, she was much more willing to not keep talking when I indicated that she needed to be silent. We kept going and I heard the noise again. This time I looked back without stopping. I thought I saw a brief flash of white disappear behind a house. "We should split up," I said to the two of them.

"What? Why?" asked Chrom.

"We can cover more ground that way." I heard the noise a third time and stopped. Once again I didn't see anything behind me as I turned around. I faced the two of them. "I'm going to keep going this way," I said. As I did I pointed to Chrom and then pointed to the house behind us. "Chrom, you should go down the road to the east," I said as I gestured to indicate that he should go around to the back of the house which was on the west side of the road. "You should go west," I said to Lucina as I pointed to the front side of the house and indicated that she should wait there. "We'll meet up back at the square in about twenty minutes with whatever information we've gathered," I said as I gestured to show them I would stay where I was. "Alright?" The both nodded. Chrom began to sneak around to the opposite side of the house while Lucina went towards the front side. I moved forward a little and reached into my pocket for a wind tome. I figured that I could cast it without much power behind it and only knock down whoever it was who was behind the house if they ran. I started walking more loudly to make it sound like I was leaving. I heard movement.

Chrom reached the back of the house and I signaled for him to move. Lucina ran forward while Chrom ran around the back. I heard a scream and then a girl came running out. She was so fast she got past Lucina and she started running down the road. I was going to send a blast of wind at her, but it turned out not to matter. She...tripped. I couldn't even tell what she had tripped on. She just...tripped. I ran forward to where she had fallen. Chrom and Lucina came running up as well. As we got close I realized that the girl's hair was...exactly the same color as both of theirs. I could immediately guess who the girl was. No one could have that hair color and be that clumsy unless she was the daughter of Chrom and Sumia.

"Oh gods oh gods oh gods they caught me oh gods daddy I'm so sorry that I let the fake catch me oh gods oh gods oh gods oh go—"

"...Cindy?" said Lucina. Chrom arched an eyebrow as the girl, who I had apparently correctly guessed was Cynthia, quieted down.

"Cindy?" said Chrom. "You know her?" Cynthia flipped over. She was definitely Sumia's daughter. They looked nearly identical except for the hair.

"L...lucy?" Lucy? Lucina had let someone refer to her by a nickname? Although it was her sister, so if anyone would be allowed to it would be her.

"Hello, Cindy," said Lucina as she offered a helping hand. Cynthia took it and stood up. She was a little taller than Lucina, which made her a little shorter than me.

"What are you doing with the...wait, does that mean that he's the real...and I've been with a fake..." she looked panicked, then angry, then upset, then excited in about the span of three seconds. She let go of Lucina's hand and jumped on Chrom.

"Wh-I-bu-wha" Chrom sputtered.

"Daddy!" she said happily. Chrom looked like a stiff breeze would have knocked him over.

"...Daddy?"

"Cindy, what are you doing here?" asked Lucina. Cynthia answered without letting go of Chrom.

"I came here because I heard that daddy was here and then I found him and he was really mean but I thought he was real so I kept working for him and then today he told me to come here into the village for supplies and then I heard a woman screaming and I went to go find out what it was and I saw her running from three strangers so I started following you and then you found me and it turns out you're not really strangers you're you guys and now I'm gonna KILL that fake back in the forest for impersonating daddy." She stopped to breath. It really did run in the family. Maybe this was the more quiet and subdued version of Chrom's speeches...for a given value of quiet in Cynthia's case. Chrom listened to her entire explanation with a nonplussed look on his face. At some point he had awkwardly hugged her back. He looked to me.

"I'm still a little bit stuck on 'daddy'," he said. I looked at Lucina, who looked profoundly uncomfortable and unwilling to talk.

"Chrom," I said slowly, "this is...your daughter Cynthia. Lucina and I talked earlier about how the reason we haven't been able to find her may be because of this false Chrom. It appears that it is." Chrom turned his head to Lucina.

"Lucina...why have you never mentioned this before?" He didn't sound angry or upset, he just sounded confused. Lucina looked far too embarrassed to speak, so I did it for her.

"Think about it," I said. "Put yourself in her position. Would you want to talk to _your_ parents about Lissa if she hadn't been born yet? Would you want to ask them when you could...expect her?" He seemed to mull the question over for a bit and then shook his head.

"No. I can definitely understand why she wouldn't." Cynthia, for her part, didn't look particularly upset by this information. She looked thrilled to be back with her father, if the way she hung on him was any guide. "But still, this is...quite a shock."

"I...had planned on telling you once mother was pregnant again," said Lucina.

"If my math is right, she should be uh...on the way soon," I said. "You...have any reason to think she might be, Chrom?" All three of them looked at me and spoke in unison.

"Robin!" I didn't even know how Cynthia knew my name. I laughed heartily.

"Sorry, sorry," I said, "I had to." Chrom and Cynthia laughed. Lucina looked embarrassed.

"We should find your mother," said Chrom to Cynthia. "And everyone else. I assume you can take us to where the bandits are?" She nodded without letting go of him, which gave Chrom a face full of one of her pigtails.

"Yep. They're to the north. I just need to go get my pegasus and I'll come right back!" She practically bounced away, tripped, got back up, tripped again, got back up again and disappeared.

"She is...certainly her mother's daughter," said Chrom. Despite the words, he had a wide grin on his face.

"In that case I'm sure you'll love her immediately," I said.

"Oh I already do," he said warmly. Lucina looked relieved.

"I knew you would," I said. We waited in silence until Cynthia returned a few minutes later. She was clearly much more comfortable on her pegasus than she was on the ground. She was definitely Sumia's daughter.

"YOUR HERO HAS ARRIVED," she bellowed as she landed. I actually had to cover my ears from the sound. I saw that Chrom and Lucina did as well.

"Excellent," said Chrom loudly. "Let's go back to the market and find the others."

It didn't take us long to get there and most of the rest of the Shepherds had gathered, presumably to share information. They all saw us approach. Everyone in the market saw us approach. We were the only ones who had a pegasus walking down the street since Sumia and Cordelia had left theirs by the dock with Cherche, Gerome, Minerva and...Minerva. We joined them and I decided to address them as if there was nothing unusual about our little group. The other children apparently decided to go along with me, because none of them even reacted to Cynthia beyond waving when she waved at them.

"So we found out that the bandits are in a forest to the north of here and there's apparently a group of mercenaries. I don't know if they're connected to the bandits or not, but we should be wary of them. If they aren't then I think we should try to avoid fighting them." I got some nods of assent. "We need to move right away. We've already lost an hour of our three hour window and I don't know how long it's going to take on foot."

"It's only about ten minutes by air," said Cynthia brightly.

"Well then we should allow at least forty on foot," I said. Maybe less if we hurry. Does everyone understand?" More assent.

"Robin," said Frederick.

"Yes?" I asked casually.

"Are you perhaps going to offer some explanation for why you have returned with a pegasus knight none of us have ever met before?" Leave it to Frederick the Wary.

"I wouldn't say none of us. Chrom, Lucina, and I have met her." Gods, I was so terrible. In the rear of the group I could see Tiki snickering. I forced myself to focus on something else before I couldn't focus on anything else.

"Robin..." said Frederick darkly.

"Oh fine. Everyone, this is Cynthia. Cynthia, this is everyone. I think you know some of them already."

"Yep!" she had apparently decided to play along as well, because she didn't continue.

"Does she?" asked Frederick. "How?"

"Come on man," I said, "we have with us four people, including _your son_ , who came here from the future. You can't figure it out?" I turned to address the group. "By the way," I said even more casually than before, "she happens to be the princess of Ylisse." My words had the desired effect on everyone and I started laughing. The people who had realized the situation were also laughing with me. Even Lucina laughed a little. I saw Tiki doubled over. She looked like she was almost wheezing. Part of me wondered if this was an appropriate time for this, but then the rest of me rationalized on the idea that it was good for morale. The first part of me went along with that idea and then decided that it was also just funny.

When we had brought the group back to order, we got to marching and I saw that Chrom's family had all decided to march together. I was alone a little ways off from them at the front. That was fine. It was good to see them getting along now that they had a new addition.

"I believe I need to return something to you, Robin," I heard from behind me. Tiki appeared on my left a moment later holding my bundled robes. I took them.

"Oh...thank you," I said. I had barely remembered that I wasn't wearing them even though it had been all day. I unfurled then and slipped them on. As I fastened the clasp at the neck I detected a hint of a familiar smell on them. It was hard to describe, but it connected itself immediately in my mind to what Tiki smelled like. Wait...hadn't she said I smelled good? Did...did my robes smell like me after I wore them? They must have. I wondered if maybe she...enjoyed it.

"You are welcome," she said. "But really I should thank you for lending them to me. You...were right. Having them made me feel...much less alone." I felt a little embarrassed.

"I'm...glad to hear that," I said. I couldn't think of anything else to say. Apparently neither could she, because we didn't speak again for the rest of the trip. The only other thing of note that happened was that Lissa appeared on my right about five minutes after Tiki had come over to me. She looked ecstatic. Presumably it was because she had a new niece. Or because of me and Tiki. It was hard to say.

When we reached the edge of the forest where Cynthia had told us the bandits made camp Chrom and I gave out our orders for everyone's role. Fortunately I had amply planned for a forest battle and according to Cynthia there were only about forty bandits, so we were hardly even outnumbered. She didn't have any information about the mercenaries, but I figured that we could handle the bandits before we really had problems with them.

After we had formed up we marched into the forest. It wasn't particularly thick, so we could see the bandit camp with plenty of lead time. The bandits had apparently heard us coming because they were rushing to get into a formation of their own. As we reached the clearing where the camp was Chrom made the decision to issue an ultimatum. That was fine, we weren't losing the element of surprise so he could do what he wanted.

"PRETENDER!" he shouted. "I am Chrom, the true Exalt of Ylisse! I am your reckoning! Surrender and face justice for your lies, or die here! The choice is yours, but know this! Whatever your choice, your reign of terror ends here and now!"

Okay, so maybe Cynthia was her father's daughter too.

 **A/N: In this chapter we see Robin officially go Maximum Dad.**

 **No, I definitely didn't slip in Tiki returning Robin's robes because I had forgotten to put it in somewhere before. I don't know why you would think that. It was completely planned out and placed exactly where I intended it to be.**

 **The day after this chapter is being published is the release date of the new Easter banner in FE: Heroes. I wasn't even gonna get that concerned about the Easter banner...and then I saw Easter Sharena. She's** ** _so cute_** **. IntSys out here making me a whale again.**


	24. Chapter 24

A man stepped forward from the midst of the bandit camp. He was shorter than Chrom and his arms had much less muscle visible. His hair was clearly dyed a dark blue that was the wrong shade and was starting to reveal the true brown color underneath. His right arm was bare but the Brand was, as the women in the village had mentioned, in the wrong place. It was on his hand. No one in their family had the mark on their hand. He could have picked any of the places they had it and it would have worked better. Gods, Lissa didn't even have one. He could have not used a false Brand at all and it would have been more accurate.

I noticed that he was also flanked by two people. One of them was a gruff-looking man on a horse. He was clearly meant to be Frederick, except that he was blond and he was using a sword and his armor looked to be of such poor quality that it would be an active detriment to him if he tried to fight while wearing it. The other person was a woman. It was hard to tell how old she was. She certainly didn't look Lissa's age, despite what I assumed was her role as the false Chrom's little sister. Her face was weatherbeaten and scarred. She looked just about as friendly as the Demon's Ingle had been. I almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the idea that she was supposed to be filling the role of the bubbliest, most cheerful woman I'd ever met. The false Chrom spoke.

"You dare call me pretender? I am Chrom! The real Chrom! Behold," he said as he raised his hand, "my Brand!" Chrom stepped forward and shrugged off the cloak he was wearing over his shoulder to reveal his own.

"Behold the true Brand of the Exalt!" He pulled Falchion from its sheath. "And behold the holy sword Falchion!" He raised his shield. "And behold the Fire Emblem!" At this point I wasn't even sure why we were going through this theater. Surely his followers all knew he was fake. Who benefited from his continued attempts to pretend at being Chrom, especially when the real one was so obviously here? I shook my head in frustration and slipped a Thoron tome out from my pocket. Thank Naga that Tiki had returned them before we got here or I would have ended up completely defenseless without even realizing it. I must have been overworked. I started muttering the incantation. To my left, Tiki leaned away from where the power I was channeling started to gather.

"Don't be fooled by his lies!" yelled the false Chrom. "Anyone can claim that his sword is Falchion, but I tell you mine is the true one. I will not let you corrupt these people with your lies like you have corrupted my daughter!" What people? Who was he talking about? Was his hold on his followers that tenuous?

"Tell me, pretender, if you can: who is the man responsible for the defeat of King Gangrel of Plegia?" I finished my incantation and held the force of the spell in my hand. I didn't think Chrom was doing this intentionally, but it was going to come to the same result.

"I am, of course! Me, Chrom, the Exalt!" Chrom shook his head.

"No," he said. "You are wrong. If you truly were Chrom, you would know that man responsible for Gangrel's defeat was Robin, my genius tactician and treasured friend." I appreciated his kind words, but I couldn't focus on them lest I lose my concentration and my opportunity to demonstrate to this bandit leader why he needed a tactician. It was for basic lessons like 'have situational awareness' and 'don't separate yourself from your army when there's a hostile force who have the ability to attack at range right in front of you'.

"...Who? I don't know anyone named Ro—" his words were cut off as he became suddenly familiar with a tactician named Robin. Or at least, he became familiar with Robin's ability to cast concentrated lightning. Or at least his throat did.

I dropped my hand and looked to see where once he had a neck he now had a charred mass. He toppled forward and everyone who wasn't me, Tiki, and Lissa rocked back in surprise. Chrom turned to look at me.

"R-robin?" In fairness, I was the one who had planned this formation. Attacking was my discretion.

"He's the one who left himself open," I said. Chrom nodded and turned back to the bandits who looked rather less confident than they had a few minutes ago.

"Attack!" yelled Chrom. The trees above us bent forward slightly at the force of wind left by Cherche, Cordelia, Cynthia, Gerome, and Sumia. The ground shook as Frederick, Sully, and the others went charging out to the flanks. I charged forward with everyone else and had to keep myself from tripping as Tiki suddenly started causing much stronger rumbling in the ground than she did when she was a petite woman.

The bandits got themselves in a hasty formation that was not at all helped by the sudden death of their leader. He was apparently the only one who had any real ability to plan things out in their army, because there was little cohesion beyond the bandits forming in a rough square to cover each other. Normally that wouldn't be a terrible idea. They even had numbers on their side. But they lacked training. We didn't.

Chrom reached them first and cut down the false Lissa without hesitation. Right after him our fliers all made a pass and slew at least one bandit apiece. Cherche and Gerome, I saw, both managed to kill two. It threw their ranks into disarray and led the way for the rest of our forces to crash in and break their lines wide open. I hit one with magic. Tiki whipped her tail around and killed one, then breathed holy fire on a second. All around me I saw similar scenes as the Shepherds overpowered the bandits. The battle was decidedly in our favor.

I heard a cry of what I hoped was fear and not pain from beyond the tree line. It was followed soon after by Frederick entering the clearing. The armor on his right leg was stained with blood. There was an arrow protruding from his thigh.

"Milord," he called out to no one in particular. There was clear agony in his voice. "Mercenaries. Beyond the trees." He rode past us and away from the battle. Stahl and Sully followed close behind him. Both of them looked unhurt. This must have been why the false Chrom had been doing his little performance. He was trying to convince the mercenaries to side with him. And I had killed him mid-sentence. That probably made it look like we were the fakes who felt threatened by the presence of the real Chrom in front of us. Damn. This was my mistake. I had been told about the mercenaries but I hadn't done the proper scouting beforehand. I could only hope it didn't cost Frederick's life.

"Lissa," I said, "go help him." She turned and ran. I blocked the way of the bandit who tried to help her. And maybe he was intimidated by the presence of a dragon next to me. That was also possible. The bandit was sent flying into a tree by said dragon's tail and...didn't sink to the ground. He actually got stuck in the tree.

The bandit ranks were faltering and I noticed that they no longer outnumbered us. I saw Donnel and Vaike both get forced to fall back as they suffered some form of injury, but no one had fallen. That was good. Standing up meant they were alive. Alive meant there was a chance to heal them. Chrom and Lucina each slew another bandit and the fliers all came back for a second pass. It was difficult for them to get a good angle with the trees, but they were experienced and kept a tight formation. Cynthia and Gerome even stayed in formation with them despite this being their first battle together. Though they had likely fought together quite a bit in the future, just not with their mothers. They came crashing down and scattered the remaining bandits. As I was about to give the orders to chase them down, the ground shook as at least a dozen heavily armored cavalry came charging out from the woods.

The mercenaries appeared to have chosen a side. I had about seven seconds to think of a counterattack. Time seemed to slow as I frantically looked around me. We were not at all formed up to handle a cavalry charge. If I had time and multiple people with spears I could put something together, but the only person I had to hand who used a spear was Kellam. Kellam was tough, but he certainly wasn't tough enough to stop a cavalry charge.

We also were trying to avoid killing them so we could explain what was going on. I couldn't do that if I made them charge into a spear wall. I wouldn't dare put swordsmen up against them, especially in a loose formation. Even Tiki couldn't possibly handle a dozen armored men at once.

But maybe she didn't have to. Of course. I didn't need to stop the _men_ , I needed to stop the _horses_. I didn't even need to kill the horses, I only needed to stop their charge. I needed to scare them. And what better way to scare a horse than _fire?_

Unfortunately I was holding a Thoron tome in my hand and there was no way I could put it away, pull out a fire tome, chant, and cast it in the time it took the cavalry to arrive. I had time to maybe yell a couple of orders. I had to make them count.

"Use fire!" I bellowed. Thank Naga, or perhaps more accurately thank Naga's wonderful daughter, that I could trust my troops to follow my orders. The words hadn't even finished escaping my lips when Tiki, Nowi, Henry, and even Miriel and Tharja, both of whom I didn't expect to be using fire magic, cast a wave of fire at the rushing enemy. The air in front of us crackled as the fire spread. It must have caught some of the underbrush or a bandit's tent because a small forest fire started. I wasn't particularly pleased to see that, but I would have to think about it later.

As disciplined as horses that were used by mercenaries might be, they were still animals. And animals still reacted predictably to a sudden blaze in front of them. The horses attempted to stop themselves from running into the flames, either by turning aside or attempting to stop. The ones that attempted to stop had their forward momentum carry them until they toppled. The ones that managed to turn aside went galloping away as their riders tried to bring them under control. Only one horse stayed calm enough to avoid being sent running by the fire, and one charging horse was much less intimidating than twelve.

The horse leapt over the flame and landed in front of me. Instinctively I took a step back and braced myself for his attack, but it never came. Instead he put up his arms in surrender. A group of foot soldiers came marching out from the tree line where the cavalry had come from. They didn't have their weapons drawn, presumably because the cavalry charge hadn't had the effect they wanted it to. Or any effect at all.

"Stand down!" shouted the man who was still on his horse. He looked over to Chrom, who was on his way to us. "We surrender. I'm not getting paid enough to fight dragons." He dismounted but kept his hands raised to his shoulder level.

"Ricken, Miriel, help me put this fire out," I said. Working in tandem, the three of us cast enough wind magic to rob the fire of the air it needed to survive. It died down and went out, leaving behind a stretch of charred ground about a hundred feet long. Chrom approached the mercenary leader.

"Have I convinced you yet that I'm the real Chrom?" he asked. The man shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me. All I know is the money wasn't good enough to charge into a couple of manaketes. He didn't have any manaketes, so I s'pose you are more likely to be the genuine article."

"I am. Do your men need assistance?"

"Don't know if you saw through that inferno your beasts caused, but some of my horsemen crashed. They're probably hurt. Horses probably are too."

"You know," I said as I rejoined them, "maybe if you want help you shouldn't refer to our friends as beasts."

"Are dragons not beasts now?" he asked gruffly.

"Not these dragons," I said angrily. "So I'll thank you to show them a little more respect if you're going to ask our aid after attacking us."

"Robin, it's alright," said Tiki's from behind me. "He caused me no offense." Despite her reassurance, she sounded like she was worked up about something. The mercenary captain looked at her and his eyes went wide. I turned my head to her but kept my body facing him.

"Tiki, did you hear what—"

"Tiki?" said the captain. "You mean...Naga's Voice?"

"The same," she said mildly.

"Gods...gods damn me. What have I done?" He dropped to one knee in front of her. "Naga forgive me, what have I done? My lady, please I beg you forgive me. Had I known that you were among this group I never would have—"

"Enough," she said sharply. The mercenary leader was stunned into silence. "I do not need or desire your supplication. Rise, and begone from my sight." I rocked back on my heels. Her voice sounded so...inhuman. It was cold and distant and loud and resonant. I found myself inching away from her. It was a stark reminder that, no matter how human she looked, she wasn't. She was still, underneath that overwhelmingly beautiful exterior, a dragon.

"T-tiki?" I heard myself stammer. She turned to me and the force of her gaze made me take a step back. Her normally vivid green eyes had turned a shining gold. Her face had no expression. Not in the sense that she had a blank look, but more in the sense that her face looked as if it was made of stone. As if it was completely incapable of expression. She blinked very slowly and the gold color faded.

"Robin?" she said. Her voice sounded much more, for lack of a better word, human. She took a few steps over to me and looked up into my eyes. I thought she looked a little afraid.

"Are you...okay?" I asked nervously.

"I'm...sorry," she said in a voice just above a whisper. "May we...speak in private this evening?"

"O-of course. Anything you want." She nodded and stepped away to stand on her own. I decided that if she had wanted me with her she would have stayed where she was. I gave her some space and looked around. The mercenary captain was tending to his injured men along with Brady and Maribelle while Lissa and Libra tended to our wounded. None of the bandits appeared to have made it out alive.

"What was that?" asked Chrom as he approached me. I shook my head.

"I don't know. I'm going to talk to her about it later. Is anyone hurt?"

"Frederick was the worst. Lissa said they should be able to heal him and he should retain the use of his leg. You did it again, Robin. Even if you attacked sooner than I would have liked."

"Probably a mistake on my part," I said, "but the opportunity was there and I decided to seize it. I'd do it again, too."

"I understand, and I can hardly complain about the results," he said grimly. "Let's get back to the village. We're on a time limit." I nodded and we rounded everyone up in order to return to the village proper. Tiki fell into step beside me but didn't say anything the whole way back. The only thing I noticed was that she brushed against me more than she had on the way to the forest, which told me that she was walking closer to me. I felt a pain in my chest at the thought that something was troubling her so much.

We made good time back to the harbor where Chrom triumphantly announced that the village was free from their bandit oppressors. His word was verified by the mercenary captain who announced him as the real Chrom and told the people that they were free to live their lives again. The effect was nearly instantaneous as the villagers began to emerge and regain their energy and an impromptu celebration began. Chrom spoke to Captain Dan who told us that we had half an hour to enjoy ourselves before he needed to cast off, so Chrom told everyone to meet at the appointed time and then turned them loose to enjoy the festivities.

I sat with Tiki on a pier overlooking the harbor. She didn't say a word the entire time we were waiting, but I didn't care. She needed me there with her, so I was there with her.

When the time had passed we boarded the ship and cast off. For the first time since we had started back to the village I spoke to Tiki, but only to tell her I needed to consult with the Captain for a minute. I went and found the Captain at the helm.

"Captain Dan," I said, "do you have any rooms with some privacy? I need to have a meeting with someone tonight."

"You need it for the whole night?" I thought about it for a moment and decided that Tiki would probably want to sleep by herself if she was so troubled.

"I do," I told him.

"I'll tell my quartermaster to let you use his room tonight. 'S the only private room besides mine, and I need it. His is all yours for whatever you need to do." His voice was as rough and serious as ever, but I thought I saw the ghost of a smile touch the sides of his mouth. As I did I realized what I had just asked him for and felt my cheeks get hot. I shrugged it off. Let him think what he wanted.

With that matter settled I went and found Tiki again. She was standing on the—what was it, port?—side of the ship, just staring at the sea. I stood next to her and she persisted in her silence. I kept my eyes off the water just in case I had another flash of terrible memory. It amounted to me staring at either the deck or the ship's rigging until eventually Say'ri joined us.

"Hail, Robin. Greetings, my lady." Tiki inclined her head towards Say'ri, but didn't say a word.

"Hello, Say'ri," I said.

"I sense Lady Tiki is troubled and thought I would remain with her so you can attend to your duties, milord." I shook my head.

"I can stay with her. It's fine."

"Fie, but I know how busy you are. This is not the first time she has been troubled so. I will watch over her for now to allow you to accomplish what you need do." I was going to protest further, but I felt a gentle pressure on my hand. I looked and saw that Tiki had taken hold of it and squeezed. She looked at me and nodded wordlessly.

"If you're sure," I said to her. She nodded again. I looked to Say'ri. "Take care of her."

"I see your concern, but I remind you that I was her guard before she knew you."

"Right...right, of course you were," I said. "Sorry." I turned and walked away before I lost the will to leave her alone. Not that she was alone. I could trust Say'ri to watch over her, and there were things I needed to do before the night was out. I started by doing an inventory count. Everything was still there since we hadn't even offloaded the convoy, but I needed to count anyway. It took me longer than it needed to. I was too distracted thinking about Tiki.

Once I had finally finished I grabbed a training sword and went at one of the target dummies just for the sake of clearing my head. Chrom and Lucina, I saw, were training with each other on the other end of the deck from where I was standing. Lucina looked happy. I left them alone.

After I had practiced for a while I put the sword away and went to the mess hall to help make dinner. I saw a young man I didn't recognize in the kitchen. He was hard at work making food. I walked over to him and he introduced himself as Jake, the quartermaster. He put me to work preparing some of the dinner food. I was hopeless at cooking, but that didn't mean I was incapable of peeling and cutting vegetables. And it was my turn on the duty roster for food.

"You're Robin, yeah? Couple a' people told me about you," said Jake as I was working. "Oh hey, turns out I have a connection to your group."

"You do?" How could that be possible? We had certainly never met him before now.

"Yeah. My girl's sister is with you guys. Her name's Anna."

"Which presumably means that her sister is also named Anna." It was just a guess, but it was an educated one all the same.

"Yep. Can't say I know why her family did it that way, but they did. Fine wit' me. I ain't never gonna mix her up."

"I'd probably mix my Anna up with one of her sisters. I've met a couple. They all seem to be very similar people." Any further discussion was cut short when a loud and repeated call of "Robiiiin" heralded Lissa's arrival in the kitchen doorway.

"Robin what are you doing in here I've been looking everywhere for you how come you're not…not...upstairs..." she ran out of breath. She must have come down to the kitchen at a dead run to sound that ragged that fast.

"I'm on cooking duty today," I said as I kept chopping carrots. She took a few moments to recover before she answered me.

"But why are you down here instead of up on the deck with Tiki? Haven't you seen her? Robin she looked so upset you need to be there why are you down here." I motioned for her to join me at the table and went back to preparing more soup ingredients.

"I guess you didn't notice before, but I was with her. She indicated that I should get my work done and I left her with Say'ri." Lissa grabbed a knife and started helping me with the vegetables.

"Come on Robin, you and I both know that she needs you right now. Not Say'ri."

"Hey, Say'ri is her bodyguard and her friend. She's perfectly capable of making sure Tiki's holding up." Lissa smacked my arm.

"I know, but she's not _you_. She needs _you_ right now, Robin."

"I'm meeting with her later."

"Oh, izzat why the captain told me to spend the night in the crew quarters?" asked Jake.

"Presumably," I said and turned back to Lissa. "I'm not just abandoning her. And besides there's nothing that makes me more—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Robin," she said seriously. "I haven't talked to her as much as I like, but even I can tell how special you are to her. It probably hurt her a lot to tell you to leave. Did you even tell her where you're meeting?" I thought back and realized that, to my shame, I hadn't. "I can already tell from the look on your face that the answer is no. Come on Robin, I love you, but you can be really dense sometimes."

"Fine," I said. "Fine. If you can finish this up, I'll go find her again." Her expression softened considerably.

"You know I will," she said. "She didn't move after you left. She probably still hasn't. Go." I stood up and walked to the door. As I did I heard Jake say something to Lissa about girl trouble, but I didn't linger to hear the conversation. I trudged back up to the deck and looked to see where Tiki was. She, indeed, hadn't moved. Say'ri was still with her as well. I walked over to them.

"You have returned already?" said Say'ri.

"Yeah. Finished what I needed to finish. Thought I'd come back and check up on the two of you and let you know that dinner will be ready soon." Say'ri nodded.

"Just so. I am well, though my lady continues in silence. As you are here again, I shall take my leave."

"You don't have to leave," I said. She shook her head.

"'Tis not my place to come between you. I have matters of import to which I can attend. Farewell." Was there anyone who still didn't know? Well, I supposed Say'ri would. Tiki probably confided plenty of things in her, so of course she would have mentioned all the time I was spending with her.

"Take care," I said as she walked away. I turned back to Tiki, who still wasn't talking. She looked so troubled. I wished I could understand what was going on so I could talk to her about it. Obviously it had something to do with whatever had happened back in the forest, but I didn't understand what that was. I realized that there was so much about her I didn't know. Whatever had happened...was it something that always affected her? Was she in danger of somehow losing control of herself? I had to ask her. Later.

"I talked to the Captain. We can use the quartermaster's cabin to meet privately after dinner. If you want I'll stay here with you until after dinner. Or we can eat together." I looked and saw her nod. "Okay." I paused and fidgeted a bit while I tried to find the words to say. I decided to speak from the heart instead of trying to say something particularly eloquent and rehearsed.

"Tiki...I...I don't know what's wrong," I said. "I don't know why you're not talking. I don't know if you're upset with me or something else." I saw her shake her head slightly. "But I want you to know that I'm here for you." I took a chance and reached out to take her by the hand. She intertwined her fingers with mine. "I...care about you. A lot. And I'll always be there for you if I can. I hope you know that." She nodded again. "G-good." I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I didn't say anything. We stood there in silence. Eventually she turned to look away from the water and at me. Her gaze was hard to read. The only thing I could in it see for sure was sadness. It made my chest hurt. I wished I knew what was going on. I wished she would tell me. But she didn't. She just looked at me with that unreadable expression.

A bell sounded and everyone started going below deck to go to the mess hall. I waited until almost everyone had gone before I turned to go. Tiki followed right behind me, which I could tell because she didn't let go of my hand. I slowed my pace slightly so that I could walk next to her.

We made it to the mess hall and got on the line for food. Everyone was caught up in their conversations so thankfully no one tried to talk to either of us beyond greetings. I was polite to everyone and Tiki nodded to anyone who greeted her. When we reached the front of the line she finally let go of my hand to take her plate and nodded in thanks to Jake. I saw Lissa behind him. She gave me an approving smile. I took my food and sat with Tiki apart from the others. We ate in silence and waited in silence while everyone else ate as well.

I was hungry and ate quickly. She ate very slowly and methodically. It looked like she was forcing herself to eat. Once I had finished I told her I would be right back and I spoke to Jake to find out where to find his room. He led me to it and gave me a plain-looking key. The room was near the cargo hold and was separate from almost all the rooms on the ship. The only one that was anywhere nearby was the Captain's cabin. It would be perfect. I thanked him and returned to the mess hall. Tiki was still there, sitting alone. I sat down with her and saw that her bowl was empty.

"I was just finding out where the quartermaster's room was," I said to her. "We can go whenever you're ready." She nodded. She was still for a few minutes, then stood and carried her bowl back to the counter. She returned to me and nodded to me again. I stood up and walked with her out of the mess and back through the ship to the quartermaster's room. The ship was relatively quiet on our way there, but we did pass a few crewmen. I wasn't sure if they would start rumors, but it didn't really matter to me one way or another. They could think what they wanted.

I opened the door and motioned for her to enter. She did so and I followed. The room was small, with just enough space for a bed and a chest for clothes and other personal items. She took a few small steps towards the bed. I turned around and shut the door behind us. Once I did, whatever emotional barrier she had put up to retain her composure immediately fell away. Nearly as soon as the door closed I heard a sob. I turned around and she nearly leapt forward and threw her arms around me. I barely had time to register the tears in her eyes.

I hugged her to me as she started crying into my shoulder. I desperately wished I had some word of comfort to say, but I still didn't even know what was wrong. So I stood there and held her in the hope that it would help. It was difficult to avoid crying myself, but I felt like I needed to be strong for her. Maybe I didn't, maybe she wanted me to cry with her. I wished I knew.

"I...I was s-so f-frightened," she finally said when she had stopped crying. I hugged her a little tighter.

"It's okay," I said. My throat felt tight, but I still got the words out. "It's okay. You don't need to be. I'm here. I'm right here." Part of me recognized the absurdity of telling someone as powerful as her that she didn't need to be afraid just because of someone like me, but it still seemed like the thing I needed to say. It must have been, because she relaxed herself a little.

"That man...he meant to kill you. And then he had the gall to...to attempt to worship me soon after. It made me so...so angry." Was that it? I knew she didn't like when people tried to treat her like a goddess, but I didn't think it made her outright angry. I thought she found it irritating or wearying.

"Him trying to worship you upset you that much?"

"Not only that. He attacked with a killing intent. He wanted to kill my friends...Robin, he wanted to kill you. And then he attempted to bend the knee to me. I...nearly lost control of myself." She shuddered and sniffed. I rested my cheek against the top of her head.

"It's alright," I said softly. "We're safe now. I'm...I'm safe."

"I know," she said in a quavering voice. "I know. You...you called my name and pulled me back to myself."

"I'm glad I could help," I said, "but I don't understand what you mean."

"There is a...terrible darkness within me. When I become angry I risk being swallowed by it." Gods, I had no idea. Such an important thing about her and I had never even bothered to find out. But at least now I understood what had happened.

"And you didn't just because I said your name?"

"Yes. I do not know how, but you saved me." She squeezed me tighter. "Thank you so much."

"O-of course." I wasn't sure that saying I saved her was accurate, but she would of course know better than me. "Do you want to tell me about the...darkness you mentioned?"

"Not tonight," she said. "Another time. But I will, I promise you." I could understand that. I probably wouldn't want to think about it either if I were her.

"Okay," I said. "Are you tired yet?"

"Not yet," she said. "I am content to remain like this."

"Mm." We fell silent. Every so often one of us would shift our weight or position slightly, but neither of us were particularly willing to let go. I felt her yawn once or twice, but that apparently wasn't enough for her to decide she wanted to go to bed.

"Robin?" she said.

"Hmm?"

"You should go to sleep soon, no? Do not think you need to remain on my account." I held her a little tighter.

"I'll stay here as long as you need," I said. "People who care about each other should remain together at their worst as well as their best, right?"

"Oh, Robin...thank you," she said. She finally sounded like she was feeling better.

"Of course," I said. We stood there for a while longer. I felt her yawn a few more times. "Do you want me to go? The Captain said you're free to sleep in here tonight if you want privacy," I said.

"Truly?"

"Mmhmm."

"Then would you...would you...perhaps..." She got quiet for a moment. I wasn't sure what she was getting at, so I didn't try to guess the end of her question. "could you...stay here tonight?"

"Wh-what?!" I said. I didn't push her away, but I did tense up at her question. Did she realize what she was asking? Of course she must have. We had spent the night together once, but there was a big difference between that and what she was asking me now. That was leaning next to each other against a tree. This...there was only one bed. And there wasn't enough room for me to fit on the floor. Maybe there was enough room for her to sleep on the floor, but there was no way I could ask her to do that. No, the only way we could both stay in here was to...to share the bed.

"Please," she said. I heard a heart-wrenching desperation in her voice. "Please. I...I do not wish to be alone. Please, Robin." I was going to say no on reflex, but I caught myself. She let go of me and looked me in the eye. She looked so scared. I couldn't leave her alone. Not like this.

"...Alright," I said. I was sure my face was bright red, but she didn't react as it if was. Instead a look of relief crossed her face.

"Thank you," she said as she buried her face in my chest. Her voice became muffled. "Thank you." I hugged her gently again.

"Of course. Of course. Anything I can do," I said softly. I let her go and she sat on the bed. Once she had she finally seemed to realize that she had asked a man to spend the night with her, which was something of an embarrassing request to make. Her face flushed.

"Oh...um...oh..." she stammered.

"I...can leave if you want," I said. I would have, but I had to admit there was a part of me that hoped she said—

"No! No. Please, stay." She shifted over to make space for me to sit. I took off my shoes and sat next to her.

"So...would you...prefer the side closer to the wall or the door?" I asked awkwardly. I looked at the bed and realized it didn't really matter. There wasn't enough space for there to really be 'sides'. We would at best be pressed against each other and at worst she would be more or less on top of me.

"Erm...I suppose the door, though it does not appear to matter very much."

"O-okay." I carefully moved and stretched myself out on the side of the bed that was against the wall. She followed suit and laid herself out next to me. I tried to give her as much space as possible, but it wasn't a large bed. We were still in contact, even if it was slight.

"Robin," she said from next to me. I was carefully not looking at her. "Perhaps it is selfish of me to ask when I have asked so much of you already..." I took a glance her way and saw that she was looking directly at me. I found myself gulping reflexively.

"A-anything," I said.

"Would you...if it is not too much..." she started wringing her hands and she looked away from me. "could I ask you to...perhaps...h...h..." she stopped and took a breath. She glanced my way a couple of times. "Would you...hold me?" I thought I would burn up on the spot. I knew there was no way I was going to be able to say a word in response, so instead I prepared myself, turned on my side, and very, very tentatively put an arm around her. She let out a little squeak and I thought my heart might burst.

With the initial contact out of the way, I found some spare courage and pulled her in closer. I felt her put her arm around me. Because of the difference in height between us and the way she was stretched out, her eyes were even with my chin. I felt a sudden urge to kiss her on the forehead, but I fought it down. There weren't a lot of ways to interpret a request like this, but that was still a step I was unwilling to take without knowing for certain. I felt her pull the blanket over the both of us, although I felt so hot that I didn't think I would need it.

"G-g-good n-night, Robin," she said with clear difficulty.

"Good...good night, Tiki," I said in much the same tone. I forced my eyes closed.

It took me quite a while to fall asleep.

 **A/N: There was some weird formatting issues when I was uploading this, so let me know if it displays wrong for you.**

 **Also, lest you think the last line is implying something, it isn't. They're literally sleeping together, not metaphorically sleeping together.**


	25. Chapter 25

When I woke up I felt a weight on my right side. I opened my eyes and realized I was looking at the ceiling. I must have rolled onto my back in the night. Once my eyes were adjusted to the dying light of the candle I looked down at my chest. What I saw was exactly what I had expected to see. Tiki was using me as a pillow. Her breathing was even and slow. She was still asleep. I wished I could see her face. It was probably so adorable.

My right arm was still around her, so I used my left hand to cast a small spell to build up the candle's light. It still wasn't bright, but it let me see the room a little better. And it didn't disturb Tiki's slumber. I decided I wouldn't either. Instead I pulled her in a little tighter and relaxed. I was surprised that I could relax. Maybe there was something to her claim that sleeping next to each other helped to build a bond. There probably was. It was, after all, one of the most intimate acts two people could perform.

I didn't want to wake her up, so I didn't move anywhere. I just stayed in bed and waited. It gave me plenty of time to think about my life and how the next few days were going to go. We were finally headed home. Yes, it was Regna Ferox and not Ylisse, but the port there was only a week's travel from Ylisstol. We were finally going home once we finished one stop in Plegia. At least it was an island off Plegia and not the mainland. I didn't know how the citizens of Plegia felt about the Shepherds and I didn't want to know. Supposedly I had come from Plegia myself. I had no desire to go back. So it was a relief that we were only going to an island. We weren't even supposed to spend long there. Just enough time for Dan to unload the cargo he was supposed to sell and load the cargo he was supposed to buy. I had heard that it would only take a few hours.

I needed to ask Tiki to have dinner with me when we got to Regna Ferox. I needed to introduce her to liver-and-eel pie to see if there was at least one other person in the world who would appreciate it as much as I did. I made a mental note to ask her when she woke up.

I also needed to ask Lucina if there were other children we were looking for. Presumably there were. I started going over the list in my head. We'd found Brady who was the son of Ricken and Maribelle. We found Inigo who was the son of Olivia and Henry. We'd found Owain who was the son of...I still couldn't believe it...Lissa and Frederick. There was Gerome and now Cynthia. It really depended on how many of the other Shepherds had children in the future. Who else was there? Cordelia and Gregor? Nowi and Vaike, maybe? Could she even have children? Would her children be human or manakete? I moved on. There was Sully and Kellam, although I wasn't sure if Sully wanted to be a mother. ...Could Tharja have had a child? That was an unsettling thought.

There was also, of course...me. We hadn't found my child yet. But I didn't know if I had one. I wanted a family, but...did I have one? Was it...was it with her? Gods, I hoped it was. Lying in bed like this, with her sleeping next to me...it was already paradise. I felt so warm and happy that I wished this morning never had to end.

Without a view of the sun it was hard to tell how much time was passing, but I estimated that it was about twenty minutes or so before Tiki started to stir. She groaned a little and turned her head slightly. It must have exposed her to the candlelight, because I saw her close her eyes a little tighter and turn her head the other way. I finally got a decent look at her face. I was right. It was absolutely adorable.

She started feeling her way around with one hand. It seemed like she was trying to figure out what she was sleeping on. She pressed down on my stomach a few times. It tickled and I bit back my laughter. Even so, the change in my breathing must have disturbed her sleep because she jolted awake. She looked around in confusion and blinked a few times. Then she finally looked my way.

"R-robin?"

"Good morning," I said.

"You...you stayed with me," she said and relaxed herself. She settled back down to where she had been before. I put my arm around her again.

"Is there a reason I wouldn't have?" I had agreed to it, so I couldn't figure out why she'd think I would leave.

"Well...in truth, I fell asleep so quickly that I...thought your presence might have been merely a dream."

"That would be kind of a strangely specific dream, wouldn't it?" I asked.

"I often have vivid dreams," she said. "Though they are...rarely so pleasant." I felt myself blush a little.

"You too, huh?" I said. "I have terrible nightmares all the time."

"You do? What are they like?"

"Mostly I dream of the dark future Lucina's told us about. Not that I've ever seen it myself, but I can imagine it, so I suppose that's where it comes from." She...nuzzled me a little.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "That must be awful."

"It is," I said, "although I can imagine yours must be worse."

"Perhaps," she said, "though as I said last night's dream was enjoyable."

"Was it? What did you dream about?"

"I dreamt that I was being held safe in the warm and tender embrace of a wonderful man," she said happily.

"Oh? Was it Marth?" She looked at me with a little pout.

"Robin! You know that it was not!" I laughed.

"I'm kidding," I said. Her expression softened and she rested against me again.

"Oh. Of...of course you were," she said, clearly flustered. "Because you must have known that I was referring to you." I had figured as much, but it was still nice to hear. But to hear it...she had to feel the same way about me as I felt about her, right? The fact that we were even here...that's what this had to mean. Didn't it?

But...no. It couldn't be. Not me. Not when she was...her. Even if she thought of me as a friend. Even if she thought of me as...wonderful. Even if she cared about me, it wasn't like that. Not me. That wasn't how women felt about me. Especially not women who had lived for thousands of years and had seen so many great people who I would have to go up against. No. I couldn't read that far into this. This was just how she bonded with the people she was close to. She had even said so herself.

"Umm...it...makes me really happy to hear that," was all I said. It was, at least, a true statement.

"Perhaps...perhaps I fell asleep so quickly because I felt so safe in your arms," she said. I had to look at the ceiling and remind myself not to let my hopes get too high. She meant we were friends. She wasn't speaking romantically. Unless she was. But I had to assume she wasn't. Women never felt that way about me. Better to avoid considering the possibility to avoid being hurt.

"Maybe," I said. "I'm just glad you're feeling better. It was...painful to see you going through that last night."

"It was unpleasant to go through. Your presence made it less so, though." She nuzzled me again. I shook away the thoughts that kept coming to the forefront of my mind. Not me. Not me. Not me.

"Glad to help." I needed to change the course of the conversation. "So...have you been to Ylisse before?"

"A few times, though it has been many years. I'm looking forward to seeing it again. What about you? Are you glad to be going home?"

"Definitely," I said as I finally managed to look back at her. She was looking right at me. I had, of course, seen her eyes many times before, but she was much closer than usual. The flickering light from the candle danced and made the green in her eyes sparkle. It was so pretty I thought I would tear up. I felt like I could do nothing else in my life but gaze into those breathtakingly beautiful eyes of hers and I would be the happiest man who ever lived.

"Is something troubling you?" she asked me. I was snapped out of my reverie.

"Sorry, I got distracted. It's pretty warm in here and I don't think I'm fully awake yet." Technically it wasn't a lie. The room was warm, she was warm, and the blanket was warm. And I hadn't gotten out of bed so I hadn't had to wake myself up.

"Would you like to go back to sleep? I can put out the candle."

"I don't think so. Before long we'll need to go eat breakfast. Although most of today is supposed to be traveling. We're not supposed to get to the island until this evening. And besides all that, do you want to go back to sleep?" She rested her head on me again.

"Even if I did not sleep again, I would simply remain here until you awoke...if you permitted it."

"Well in any case, I'm not tired enough to sleep again," I said to get away from that topic lest it go somewhere I didn't want it to. "So listen...when we get to Regna Ferox...there's a restaurant at the port where I learned to love liver-and-eel pie. Would you maybe...be interested in going there with me when we get there?"

"It sounds like such an odd dish," she said, "but if you enjoy it then I think I should give it a chance."

"They serve other things there," I said. "You don't have to get that."

"It is your favorite though, is it not? I should at least taste it."

"Does that mean the answer is yes?" She glanced my way. She looked confused.

"Did I not say so?" I shook my head. "Oh...how foolish of me. Of course the answer is yes. The answer will always be yes." She snuggled up a little closer to me. "You only need ask." Well that was something, at least.

"Mm," was all I said. We lapsed into silence. Being with her like this...it was so amazing. I could only imagine what my life would be like if this was my morning every day. I tried to think of something that would make me happier, but there was nothing that came to mind. I just wished that I was...worthy. That somehow I could be anywhere near the heroes she had known. That I could make her happy. But was I? Was I worth it? There was nothing special about me. Never mind measuring myself against Marth, I couldn't even measure up against anyone I knew.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of a bell. We must have been there long enough for breakfast time to come around. I looked back at Tiki.

"Should we go eat?" I said. She looked to me.

"In truth, I would much prefer to stay like this...but I am beginning to get hungry. I think that we should." She sat up. Reluctantly I sat up next to her.

"Oh, I just realized that I've completely forgotten to ask...are you feeling better?" I asked.

"How could I not be?" she said. "I am with you." For a moment I felt a flash of hope. Hope that maybe she really did...no, no. We were friends. That was it. There was a chance, but not a good one. Not for me. Not me.

"I'm glad," I said and stood up. I wished I could tell if I was actually happy or not. On the one hand, spending the night with her, holding her, being here with her...all of it was like a dream made real. But on the other hand...I still didn't know the nature of her feelings. All of the things she had said made it seem like it could have been romantic, but it still felt like that wasn't possible. If I were a better man, sure, but I was me. I wasn't anywhere near special enough.

"Shall we go?" she asked.

"Alright." I opened the door and stepped out after her into the lower deck of the ship. There wasn't any activity. I assumed that everyone was at breakfast. That was fine with me. I started walking beside her and felt her grab my hand. I squeezed hers in return. Maybe she only wanted to be friends. But that was fine with me too. It might hurt, but it wasn't as though being friends was such a bad thing. Friends were good to have.

"Robin, are you unwell? You still look troubled." I looked at her and saw that she looked concerned. I wondered what my expression was to make her think that. I smiled, even if it felt a little forced.

"Sorry," I said, "just thinking about the future. Trying to plan what I'm going to do when we get home. I assume there are more children we haven't found yet, so I need to know where to go and how long it's going to take. And changing the future, of course." Again, all of that was true. They were all major concerns, they just happened to not be at the forefront of my mind right now.

"I understand. Just know that I am here if you need to confide in someone."

"I know," I said with a more genuine smile. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to bring you down. I just have a lot on my mind these days." Again, completely true.

"I'm sure you must, and it is hardly a problem. You will not sour my mood by leaning on me." For emphasis she got a little closer to me.

"I really appreciate that," I said. And I did. If nothing else, she was my friend.

We reached the mess hall where most of the Shepherds were gathered and eating. Most of the crew looked like they were as well. I looked over at Tiki.

"I'm probably going to be busy all day," I said. "Do you want to get together when we reach the island? If we're reaching a port there will probably be a market we can walk around."

"Of course the answer is yes," she said. "Can we perhaps get dinner together while we are there?" I shrugged. It was just dinner. It still didn't mean anything.

"It depends on the time of day. If it's dinner time, then sure." She let go of my hand and started towards the counter.

"Then I will look forward to this evening," she said. I followed her and we got our food. Unfortunately we were among the last to arrive for breakfast so there was nowhere we could sit together. She waved goodbye and sat with Say'ri. I found a spot near Chrom and his ever-expanding family. I wasn't sure if they'd noticed us enter or not, but if they didn't no one said anything about it.

"Good morning, Robin!" said Chrom as I sat down. Lucina looked over at me. She had apparently been fully absorbed in conversation with her sister.

"Oh, good morning," she said. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," I said.

"Where were you?" said Chrom. "I never saw you enter the men's quarters and you weren't there this morning."

"I needed some air. I ended up sleeping in the cargo hold near one of the hatches. It was surprisingly comfortable." I felt bad lying to Chrom, but there were too many people around who didn't need to hear where I had really been.

"At least you found somewhere. What are your plans for the day?"

"Haven't decided. I should probably get some training in. And I'm sure there's plenty of work that needs to get done."

"Would you like to train together?" asked Lucina.

"Alright," I said. "Once I get all the counts done, and I think I'm on weapon maintenance today. Have to check."

"Oh, I can help you with that," she said.

"I would appreciate that," I said. She smiled. I went back to eating and we finished the rest of the meal in silence. Once it was done I got up and went to the part of the hold where our belongings were being stored. Lucina followed me. We got the count done quickly. There was nothing missing since I'd done the count the day before. I looked over the duty roster and saw that I was, in fact, on weapon maintenance.

Weapon maintenance was as exciting as usual. It dragged on the entire morning and wasn't finished when the lunch bell rang. We ate in silence and returned to it. It ended up taking almost the entire day, even between the two of us. I assumed no one had done any maintenance in the last several days through all the battles we had fought, given the state of our equipment. We did finally finish, though, and ended up going up to the deck to train a bit. I handed Lucina a practice sword and we started sparring.

I managed to get maybe two decent hits in on her during the entire time we were training. Unfortunately she was able to get a lot more than two in on me. By the time we were finished I could already feel the bruises forming on my chest and arms. I collapsed to my knees, too winded to continue.

"You...win..." I said. She sat next to me, also breathing heavily.

"You...did...well" she said. Both of us decided together not to keep talking until we had our breath back. I relaxed as best as I could and looked up at the afternoon sky.

"Chrom's right you know," I said once I had caught my breath, "you really are a master." I winced. "Ooh, I'm gonna need to see a healer sooner than later."

"You're not hurt, are you?" she said.

"Just bruised. Everywhere."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"You didn't hurt me," I said. "Bruises are part of training. My least favorite part, but still part. At least now we know how much better you are than me."

"I don't think that's true. Just because I won a training match doesn't make me better than you. You still have more tactical knowledge and magical talent than me." I shrugged. It hurt.

"We weren't measuring those things today," I said. "Because then I wouldn't be in so much pain. But at least now I've gotten firsthand experience at what our enemies feel like having to fight you. Do you normally leave Chrom like this?"

"Umm...no. But that's only because I use his style so he can read it easier." I laughed a little. That hurt too.

"It's okay, Lucina, you can say it's because he's better than me. I know he is." I flopped backwards onto the deck. "You both are. But it's fine. I know I'm not that skilled." I just wished the reminder hadn't been so forceful.

"You need to give yourself more credit. You have so many talents. You can't expect to be a master of everything." She laid herself out next to me.

"I appreciate that," I said, "but it's still not really the point. I know I have skills. Swordsmanship just isn't one of my better ones. And I happened to be up against someone with supreme talent today." I decided to change the subject off of talking about me. "So how was training with your father yesterday?" I asked her.

"Oh," she said in surprise, "it went well. I even got the chance to talk to him afterward. About...about my future."

"What did you say to him?" I thought I might have known. I wanted to believe I got through to her, but she was nothing if not stubborn.

"I...I told him that I plan to return to the future," she said. "I told him that I wouldn't get in his way of his bond with his...real daughter." I looked over at her. She looked somewhat ashamed of herself.

"Even after what you and I talked about yesterday?"

"Robin...I don't belong here."

"Well," I said, "you already know my feelings on the matter, so I won't try to browbeat you. What did your father say when you told him that?"

"He...he said 'I never want to hear you say such a thing again.' And then he said...he said that I am 'as much his daughter as the baby in the castle.' You were...exactly right, Robin. Word for word." I sat back up. I was starting to feel less sore. Still bruised, but less sore.

"I hope you understand how much you mean to him. He would move the world for you. But never mind. I know that there's no changing your mind once you've decided on something, even if I wish you would." I stood up and gave her a hand up. "I'm gonna go find a healer. We should be arriving soon."

"I'll come with you," she said. We left the deck in search of a healer. We found Lissa and Maribelle together talking about something. I didn't hear enough of the conversation to know what it was.

"Robin, what happened to you? You look like someone beat you with a cane," said Lissa.

"Close," I said, "it was a training sword." Lissa glanced between me and her niece.

"Oh. Yeah, that would happen. Wait a minute. I'll get my staff." She got up and disappeared.

"Besides the bruises, how are you faring?" asked Maribelle. I sat down at an empty spot at the table and Lucina sat next to me.

"I'm doing well," I said. "Looking forward to going home. Even if we're still searching for Lucina's friends, it'll be nice to be back in Ylisse. I only pray there aren't any more children in Valm. We may not be back for a while."

"It's hard to say," said Lucina. "If there are others who came back, they could be anywhere."

"Then when we reach Ylisse we should send out scouts," I said. "You can describe your friends and have them search out for anyone who fits those descriptions. Once we have the information, we can go find them."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Maribelle. "I'd very much like to live in my own home again, even if it's only for a little while. And Robin? Thank you for uniting me with my son. You as well, Lucina. He is the finest son I could have asked for."

 _He could have been your son if you were a better person._

"I'm glad to hear that," I said as I ignored the thought that came to mind. "It's good to hear you two are getting along." Lissa returned and started healing me.

"Alright," she said when she had finished seeing to the bruises on my arms, "shirt."

"I'm not taking my shirt off," I said. "Work through it."

"Can't heal the bruises if I can't see them," she said brightly. "Shirt." She tapped me on the head with her staff.

"Can we at least have some privacy?" I really didn't need to be taking my clothes off around three women. Even if it was only my shirt, and even if I knew them all very well.

"Nowhere to get any! Come on, shirt. Now." I kept grumbling, but I reluctantly pulled my shirt over my head. I didn't see how any of the three of them reacted since I decided I would very carefully look at the wall over Maribelle's head.

"Be honest," I said, "you didn't really need me to do this. You just wanted to embarrass me." I felt Lissa press her staff against my back in one of the spots I knew was bruised.

"Don't be silly," she said. "Of course I need to see the bruises to work on them. Making you take your shirt off is just a bonus."

"It's a bonus for me too," said Maribelle. "Thank you for this, Lissa darling." My face grew hot.

"Funny," I said.

"Oh it's not a jest, Robin," she said. I started to get more flustered.

"Maribelle! Y-you're a married woman!" She started laughing.

"I can still appreciate the view, darling." I looked to Lucina for help. She was looking away from me and her face looked bright red.

"You too?" I said.

"I...I...I didn't realize how much I did to you, that's all," she said. I looked down and realized that I had even more welts on me than I had realized. She had really done a number on me. I knew she was way above my skill level, but I didn't realize how far it really was. I had never even stood a chance.

"Robin?" My back stiffened and a chill ran down my spine. My blood ran ice cold. Why was she here? Why was _she_ here? Why now? Why when I was in _this_ situation?

"Oh, hi Tiki!" said Lissa cheerfully. I slowly turned my head to look at her. I needed to explain before she got the wrong idea.

"Tiki," I said, "this is—"

"What happened to you? Are you hurt? You look as though you were attacked," she said, clearly concerned. I breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Rough training session," I said. "I lost badly." She looked relieved.

"I see. I was sent to inform you that we will be arriving in a few minutes. Chrom wishes to speak to you before then."

"Thank you," I said. "Tell him I'll be right there. Unless you want to wait."

"I will inform him. He is on the deck at the fore of the ship," she said. She turned and left. She didn't sound upset at least. Surprisingly no one decided to make fun of me for what had happened. Instead Lissa finished up tending to the various welts scattered over my chest and arms and handed me my shirt. I put it back on.

"I'd thank you, but apparently I already paid you back for your help," I said dryly. I got up and walked away while Lissa and Maribelle giggled behind me. I didn't hear Lucina join in, but she had seemed too ashamed of hurting me. Not that she really had. Bruises were part of training. And now they were healed anyway. She really had nothing to be ashamed of.

I walked up the nearest staircase to the deck. I saw Chrom right where Tiki had said he would be. As I walked towards him I noticed that she was leaning against a mast between me and where Chrom was. She joined me as I reached her.

"Hey, Tiki, about what you saw back there...it wasn't...I mean there was nothing...you know..." I trailed off awkwardly. To my great relief, she smiled at me.

"I know," she said. "It was clear enough that the only thing happening was that you had wounds that needed treatment."

"Oh good," I said. "I was worried that there would be some kind of misunderstanding." She shook her head.

"I have no reason to believe you are that sort of man. Even if I was concerned about your actions, I would simply talk to you about them." She slipped her arm around my waist. "I believe I can trust you." I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you for the confidence," I said. We reached the spot where Chrom was standing. He was staring at the approaching island. He turned as he must have heard us approach.

"Hello you two," he said with a smile. "It's nice to see you getting so close."

"I'm told you were looking for me," I said.

"Oh, it's nothing important. Sumia told me you said you owed us a meal, so I was hoping you'd join us for dinner while we're here." I looked down at Tiki and then back at Chrom.

"Sorry, I already made plans." I looked back to her. "Unless you'd be alright with joining them," I said to her.

"I would be more than happy to, if they would have me," she said. I looked back over at Chrom, who answered before I even had the chance to say anything.

"We'd love it if you would join us, Lady Tiki. I know that I certainly haven't gotten to know you as well as I wish, and I'm sure Sumia feels the same."

"Then shall we join them, Robin?" she said to me.

"Sounds like a plan," I said. We waited there on the deck until the ship reached the port. Once it had Tiki, Chrom, and I were the first to disembark. Sumia joined us not long after and we started exploring the port looking for somewhere to eat. The port village here wasn't nearly as busy as Valm Harbor, but it was busier than the village on the island we had just left. And yet…

"Do you get the sense that something is wrong here?" Chrom asked me.

"I do," I said. "Although I can't say exactly what it is."

"The people here feel harried and afraid," said Tiki. "I cannot say why, but they are in trouble." I looked around and saw that, as in the last village, people were moving quickly. They didn't look like they were being terrorized like they had been before, but there was clearly something going on.

"Looks like we don't get a break after all," said Chrom. "Let's get moving and find out what's troubling the people. Meet back here in half an hour."

"Let's split up," I said. "Tiki, with me. Let's go." I let go of her so that I could move faster, but I made sure that I didn't leave her behind. We started questioning anyone who would talk to us. It was easy to gather that they had been attacked by bandits and that the bandits had stolen a large amount of things from the village, but no one could answer the question of where the bandits were. One person even told us a rumor that the leader of the bandits was a former general of Walhart's. It was good information, but it didn't tell us where we were going. Half an hour of questioning gave us no better lead than that, so we went back to the meeting spot where Chrom was waiting. He must have passed the message on, because nearly everyone else was waiting there.

"Anything?" he asked as we walked up.

"Supposedly it's one of Walhart's former generals who's running the gang that attacked, but I couldn't find anyone who knew where they were," I said.

"That's good information. And thankfully Libra found someone who does know where they are." I turned to him. There was a very pregnant young woman with him. She stepped forward.

"Yes sirs, I know where they are. My husband was forced to work for them, along with a friend of ours. Please bring him home. He's a good man. Far too gentle to be working as a soldier. Our friend is much tougher and I'm sure she's trying to protect him, but it's still dangerous."

"Can you describe your friend and your husband?" I asked. "So we know who to look for?" She nodded.

"My husband is tall. About his height," she said as she motioned to Frederick. "His hair is short and he's skinny. His name is Holland. Our friend is young. Long, orange hair. She's got a temper, but she's a good woman. Actually...she looks an awful lot like her," she said as she motioned to Cordelia.

"And what's her name?" I said. I suspected that Lucina was going to react to it.

"It's Severa," she said. Lucina reacted to it. The other children did too.

"Good to know," I said. "So where are they holed up?"

"There's a fortress due east of here, according to my husband. That's probably where they made their base."

"Thank you. You've been a big help. We'll bring your husband home safe. Your friend, too."

"Thank you sir. I don't know why but...I really believe you can do it. You look like a strong bunch." I pointed at Chrom.

"He's the Exalt of Ylisse. That might have something to do with it." She looked at Chrom and her eyes went wide. She looked like she tried to get down on one knee, but her belly made it difficult. Libra gently stopped her.

"You've no need to be so formal, milady," said Libra. "Especially not when you carry a little one."

"R-right," she said. "Still, it's an honor to meet you, milord. I've long been an admirer of yours since you saved us from the Mad King." Chrom laughed and shook his head.

"I appreciate the kinds words, madam, but it wasn't thanks to me. It was thanks to the work of my sister and of my friend here." He indicated that he was talking about me. "He's the man responsible."

"We should get moving," I said before this could go any further. "The last thing we want is for night to fall before we can get there."

"You're right, of course," said Chrom. "Everyone, follow me!" he said, much louder. We formed up and started our way to the east. I drifted over towards Cordelia.

"Hey," I said, "can you scout ahead and see what you can find?"

"Naturally."

"Thanks. I assume you picked up on the identity of this friend the woman was talking about?" She nodded. "Of course you would. I'd recommend you not try to talk to her when you go. Even if you spot her there's no telling what her position will be like."

"I'd considered that already. And if she's my daughter I'm sure she'll understand why I don't join her right there. We just have to be careful not to hurt her or the man Holland."

"Of course," I said. "I'll be certain to avoid engaging either of them. I hope you're ready to meet her." She smiled broadly.

"I'm looking forward to it. I always hoped I would have a daughter and I'm sure she'll be perfect."

"Good luck," I said, "and be careful."

"I always am," she said as she mounted her pegasus. She took off with a gust of air and started flying east. I drifted back to my place in the formation next to Tiki.

"It is unfortunate that even here we are to be engaged in yet another battle," she said.

"I know. I...was looking forward to spending time together. I can only pray we all stay safe."

"I will be by your side," she said. "You will have my protection as much as I am able to give it."

"Thank you, Tiki." She didn't say anything in response. As I looked over at her I came to a realization.

Whether we ended up together or not, whether I was worthy of her or not, I was exceedingly lucky to be her friend.

 **A/N: Not a lot to say here, so instead I'll just tell you all that I pulled 7 5-star units, including Evil Girl!Robin, off the new Legendary Banner. Because I am a whale.**

 **And also I pulled Easter Sharena and she is _so cute_.**

 **Oh, and Happy Easter!**


	26. Chapter 26

Cordelia returned a ten minutes later and starting flying along beside me.

"It's only a few miles up the road," she said. "The path branches out and the fortress is to the north, about half a mile. It was hard to tell, but it looked like they outnumber us about two-to-one. Large chunks of the fortress roof are missing, but I couldn't see the entire interior. There could be more of them."

"Did you see the leader or our two wayward villagers?" I asked her.

"I saw a girl who had long hair the same color as Gregor's," she said, "but not anyone who matched the woman's description of her husband."

"What kind of troops?"

"All foot soldiers. I didn't see any mounts to speak of and I also didn't see anyone who looked armored."

"Did they see you?"

"I don't think so. No one reacted to me, at least."

"Good, good. Get the others and get into the air. I'll send some magic skyward to signal your attack."

"As you say," she said. She let herself drift away from me towards where the other fliers were in the formation. I walked to the front of the formation to Chrom.

"Just got the scouting report," I said. "Call a halt and I'll put a formation together." He did. I spent the next few minutes reorganizing everyone into what I thought would be the best formation to siege a decrepit fortress against a former general of Walhart's. I ended up putting us into a two line formation. We didn't need a square, since without cavalry they wouldn't have the ability to flank us. If they had a fortress they likely wouldn't come out to us, though there might be some of them outside. The question was where Holland was and whether we could get to him or not. I hoped Severa would at least recognize us and switch sides, but it was hard to say. We had to be careful not to hurt her, either. As such I planned on a cautious advance.

If we were lucky and they lacked discipline, we could bait a few of them into attacking us to thin their numbers. Otherwise we had to trust our formation to hold and the superiority of having airborne units. Even if they would have to stick to attacking at range. That would be fine. I knew the pegasus knights carried sufficient javelins to attack at range, and Cherche and Gerome could stick to fighting outside. The cavalry would have trouble maneuvering inside a building as well, so I ordered them to hang back to act as shock troops on my signal, which would be two bursts of lightning in the sky.

Once we were in formation we began our march towards the fortress. We kept a good pace and it was in sight within the hour. I had decided that stealth wasn't really a primary concern, so we marched right up the path to the gate. Chrom, at my behest, called out a challenge. It didn't matter. They saw us coming.

"Remnants of Walhart's army! I am Chrom of Ylisse! We have slain your Conqueror and now we come to take back that which you have robbed from the people of this village! Face me, if you dare! Face Naga's justice!" Also her daughter, but they didn't need to know that until they came out to face us.

I heard a commotion from inside the fortress which was, as Cordelia had said, battered and falling apart. I couldn't tell exactly what was being said, but it was clear someone was talking. Soldiers began pouring out from the front gate of the fortress and lining up to face us. I raised a hand and started gathering power in it. The soldiers—and it was clear they were soldiers and not bandits—hastily started making a similar two line formation to ours. Before they could I dropped my hand.

"Fire!" I yelled. I only barely had time to appreciate the double meaning as my fireball raced forward and caught one of the enemy soldiers full on in the chest. He died before he could scream. A wave of magic followed closely in the wake of my own as the mages I had ordered to fire did so. Several more of the enemy fell. One spell flew errant and struck the wall of the fortress. The stone boiled away where it struck. The rest of the enemy charged forward.

"Charge!" yelled Chrom. We did. On the left end of the formation, right in front of me, Tiki transformed and raked her claws in a wide arc. On the right end, Nowi did the same thing. They each struck down a soldier in front of them. The lines met and clashed. They clearly outnumbered us, but I was expecting that. Our initial volley of missiles had killed several of them and they hadn't fully reformed their lines, so even with the numbers advantage they weren't able to simply overrun us.

As I was without time enough to go messing around in my pockets, I dropped my fire tome on the ground and pulled out my Thoron. In the same motion I let loose a blast of lightning at the sky. True to my orders, three javelins came sailing down from above. Two scored kills and the third struck a glancing blow that put its target off-balance long enough for him to go down to Kellam's oversized lance. The fliers went sailing by overhead, bringing a gust of wind with them.

The enemy were not bandits. Even though their initial charge was repelled, they easily backed themselves off and moved to tighten their ranks. To my right I saw that Vaike was bleeding from the chest and had to drop back behind the line. Those remaining quickly filled in the gap. The enemy charged a second time. Once again the lines clashed. Tiki burned the man in front of her and I followed up with lightning on the man next to him.

As the enemy looked like they were going to be forced back, the third man in front of me on the enemy line gurgled and dropped—forward. The tip of a sword emerged from the front of his chest. As he fell the sword came out covered in his life's blood. Over him stood a young woman with bright red-orange pigtails that fell all the way to her waist. She was indeed the spitting image of Cordelia. As the enemy fell back, she ran forward. Tiki and Donnel moved aside to allow her to run through our lines in the confusion.

"Hey," she said gruffly, "I don't know you, and if you work for Chrom you probably know some people I don't really want to meet, but you can also probably help me get my friend out of here and my stuff back." I sent some lightning into the enemy ranks as I answered.

"Probably," I said. "You must be Severa. We met a woman who was looking for the two of you."

"Good, I don't have to waste time explaining. You gonna help me or not?"

"It's why we're here," I said. The enemy was making their third push. They still outnumbered us, but the number disparity was much closer now. A few of them were struck by magic as they charged which made them falter enough that we were able to repel them for the third time. They seemed to be getting more reluctant to reform. Arrows came whistling out from the fortress. Most were deflected, but I saw Tharja get hit and need to step away towards Lissa and Brady.

"Good. And keep me away from _her_ ," she said in a voice filled with contempt. I didn't have time to debate or inquire further, so I decided to work under the assumption that she was talking about her mother for...some reason. I couldn't imagine what could make someone so hostile towards Cordelia. Maybe she had been an overbearing or perfectionist mother, but I couldn't imagine she'd feel anything less than unconditional love for any child of hers.

"If you say so," I said. "Tiki! Make a hole!" It looked like she nodded, then she reared back and let loose with the most powerful stream of fire I'd ever seen before. It consumed three men instantly and scattered several more. I took off at a sprint towards the entrance to the fortress. "Tiki, Severa, with me!" I shouted. They were a step behind me. As we neared the entrance I sent two bolts of lightning into the sky to signal the cavalry to come in. I didn't stick around to see what they did, but I had to trust them. I had to trust them all and I had to do this myself.

Severa was a little faster than me and reached the entrance first. She cut down an archer who was in the entryway and then put up the shield on her arm to block an incoming arrow from a second. I came in right behind her and blew the second archer into a wall with a bolt of lightning. The wall splintered and the archer sank to the ground.

"Follow me!" she yelled. I did, and just in time, because as soon I was out of the way of the entryway what used to be the door frame exploded inwards as Tiki didn't even bother to slow down. She swiped at the nearest archer who tried to dodge but got caught in the leg. He screamed and hit the ground, bleeding profusely. He likely wasn't going to make it.

"Tiki, cover us!" I yelled as I ran behind Severa up the right side of the hallway.

"He's guarding some of the treasure! It's towards the back!" Severa called back to me. A few of the soldiers had been either too slow gathering outside or had been left to guard the treasure. Severa clashed with one of them and I sent some lightning towards another. I missed and he charged towards me, sword raised. It probably would have worked out for him, but as he got close I made a snap decision and lunged forward. His momentum was carrying him too fast to move out of my way so my shoulder ended up colliding with chest. Fortunately for me he wasn't wearing armor. I heard a crack and he fell backwards. His head bounced backwards onto the stone floor of the fortress. He didn't move, but I couldn't tell if he was unconscious or if I had killed him outright. For safety's sake I grabbed his sword and made sure. That left me free to get behind Severa's opponent. He didn't last either.

"Hmph. I had him," she said.

"Really? You want to do this now?" Terrific. I could tell already that she was going to bring a wonderful sense of cohesion and camaraderie to our group.

"...No. Let's keep moving." We ran to the end of the hall and turned a corner. Tiki wasn't far behind us, but she was having some trouble maneuvering in the corridors. They didn't seem to be quite wide enough.

"Tiki, you're going to have to change back. Wait until we get into a bigger room," I said. She did. Severa didn't react at all to it. Apparently the idea of a dragon changing forms into a woman wasn't novel to her. Maybe we had a child in the future after all. Or Nowi did.

"I'm sorry, Robin," she said. "I did not expect it to be so difficult to move."

"Don't be," I said. "We'll get to a spot where you can shift again and we'll hold them off until our forces outside have won. Now, we need to move. Stay between us. Severa, take point," I said.

"Hey, who made you the boss?" I whipped my head around.

" _Really?_ You're the one _leading the way to your friend_." Gods, this was going to be a nightmare once she had joined us. If she was this argumentative now, in an active combat situation, I couldn't imagine what she'd be like when things were peaceful.

"...Right. I knew that," she said. She started up the corridor. We heard sound coming from that direction, so I turned so that I could help her when they arrived. Two men came around the corner but we were ready for them and they didn't last but a moment. There was still sound so we moved somewhat carefully. I saw a man with a bow come up from the corridor behind and cast some lightning his way to scare him off. I wasn't aiming and didn't hit him, but it made him duck away. I turned the corner behind the two of them. It led to another corridor that turned at the end. There were no doors. It made no sense. It was a completely arbitrary winding path that made no architectural sense.

Another soldier came running around the corner. I turned around, ready to blow him into the wall. Severa raised her sword to swing but cried out at the last moment and turned the blow aside so she hit the floor.

"Holland! What are you doing, you idiot?"

"S-severa? Why are you attacking us?" asked Holland.

"No time to explain. Changed sides. Come with me." He shook his head.

"You know I can't do that. I need the coin."

"Stupid! These people—" she motioned to us "—are here to kill Nelson. You're not gonna have a job in a few minutes. Come with me back to the village before you get yourself killed with him."

"Severa," I said, "reinforcements on the way. We can't go back this way."

"There's no exits this way! It's just a back room!"

"Go that way anyway," I said. "We'll figure it out."

"Figure what—"

" _NOW,"_ I said. She grabbed Holland's arm and pulled him behind her into the back room. Tiki followed right behind them. A soldier came around the corner. It was the same archer as before. This time he didn't get out of the way of my lightning in time. I heard more running steps and backed into the back room. I turned to give it a once over. It wasn't particularly large, but it was big enough to be used as a storeroom and have space to spare. I saw that the shelves were nearly full with food and what looked like valuables. It must have been everything that had been stolen from the villagers and more. There was one wall that was mostly bare. That was all I needed.

"Tiki, Severa, hold them off for a bit." I pulled out the most potent fire tome I had on me. It was going to make the room unbearably hot, but it was also the only thing I had that had a chance of doing what I needed to do. I stood a few feet from the bare wall and started chanting. The enemy troops came around the corner and ran right into the waiting maw of a divine dragon. Divine fire burned away the first man to turn the corner. Severa's blade dropped the second. More sounds of running. Cordelia must have underestimated their numbers if there were still this many. It wasn't her fault, though. It was mine. This was a fortress, and I'd given her less than two minutes' lead time.

I started to lose focus on what was happening in the doorway as the power in my spell began to overwhelm my senses. I heard shouting at the back of my mind, and then was vaguely aware that I called out a warning. I forced my arm forward and the fire exploded from my hand. It did, in fact, make the room unbearably hot. The only consolation was that, because I was concentrating it, it didn't burn us alive. What it did was the same thing it had done to Walhart and his castle wall the last time I had used it.

A hole appeared in the stone wall. I forced my arm to tilt upwards and the hole became a line. I forced it back down and the line grew until it reached the ground. The corners of my vision began to darken as I saw the ground about ten feet from the fortress wall begin to actually boil. Several trees caught on fire. Would have to put them out. The wall started to crumble. I wondered momentarily if I had done enough damage to bring down the entire fortress. I hadn't.

The fire from my spell began to die out. I started to regain my senses and once again I heard the sounds of battle. I turned to face the room's entrance. My movement was sluggish and ponderous. There weren't as many enemies left trying to force their way in. At least ten were dead, possibly more. I forced myself to speak. My voice was slurred.

"Tiki! Break the wall down!" She swung her claws forward in an arc that felled the man in front of her and turned to see what I meant. She seemed to understand it immediately, because she ran past me, put her head down, and crashed into the weakened wall. It exploded outwards and suddenly there was a hole large enough for all of us to fit through. "Go!" I shouted to Holland and Severa as I scrabbled around for my Thoron tome. My mind was starting to refocus as I found it.

Holland bolted past me and out the hole in the wall. Severa forced back the people she was fighting and gave ground. As she did, I sent a burst of lightning at them. It wasn't as strong as it should have been. I was drained from that fire spell. Even so, I hit one of the frontrunners and it knocked him backward into the man behind him. That gave Severa enough time to make it through the hole. I took a step back into the impromptu doorway as I saw a man emerge from the corridor. He was dressed in gold-trimmed black robes and held a staff that was topped with a model of a skull. Damn. He was a dark mage. I heard him speak, although it sounded distant and somewhat muted.

"First I'll kill you, then that bastard Chrom. The Fire Emblem and the throne WILL be mine." He must have been the leader. Too bad for him that wasn't how succession worked in Ylisse. If something happened to Chrom then Lissa would be the Exalt, not Chrom's killer. Then Sumia, then Lucina, then Cynthia. Then maybe Owain after that, I wasn't sure. My mind felt unfocused. I saw him raise his staff as dark power gathered at the tip. I sent a quick bolt of lightning at him. It hit him, but he only staggered back. The dark magic lanced forward. I tried to get out of the way, but I was too slow. It clipped me in the side and sent me flying backwards.

I flew a few feet and hit something hard. I fell to the ground and saw above me that I had collided with Tiki. She looked down at me, looked back toward...Nelson, was it?...and roared. She charged towards the hole. No. No I couldn't let her. Darkness. Terrible darkness.

"Tiki...don't...lose yourself..."

Darkness.

 **A/N: I planned on making this longer, but then I decided heck, why not leave you with a cliffhanger instead? You know, three days after I published the last chapter?**

 **Also, remember how I said I pulled 7 5-stars off the legendary? Yeah, the April quests gave me enough orbs for more pulls and I ended up pulling another Vanguard Ike and a friggin' up Attack ZELGIUS YES. So I ended up with a total of 9.**

 **Also also, I decided just for fun to check the pairing tag again and uh...this story is number 1 in Favorites now too. You guys are incredible.**


	27. Chapter 27

I woke up in darkness. I groaned and tried to move, but felt a cold hand push down on my chest. I realized that the darkness was because my eyes were shut. I tried to open them, but had some difficulty. I groaned again.

"He's waking up," said a woman's voice. I tried to place it. It was too low to be Lissa's. Tharja? It would explain the cold hands. But why would she be here? Wait...what kind of thought was that? Of course she would be here. I tried opening my eyes again. I got them partway open but had to shut them again because of the light. I tried talking, but my throat felt too dry.

"Give him this," said a voice that definitely did belong to Lissa. I felt fingers on my chin as Tharja gently opened my mouth. A moment later I felt a cold liquid trickle down my throat and I reflexively swallowed it. It didn't taste like anything, so I assumed it was water. A little more trickled down a moment later, so I swallowed it again.

"T..t..."

"Shh, don't try to talk yet," said Lissa's voice. "Give him more water. Slowly." Water was poured down my throat a third time. It felt a lot better than it had. Lissa probably still didn't want me to try talking, but I did it anyway. I had to know.

"T...Tiki..." I managed.

"She's fine, Robin. She's here. Tharja, take this and pat his eyes with it." A moment later I felt Tharja dab my eyes with what I guessed was a cloth damp with warm water. "Try opening your eyes," she said. "Slowly." I complied. It hurt at first, but then my eyes adjusted to what turned out to be a low light and I was able to open them fully.

Tharja was leaning over me. Her forehead was beaded with sweat. There was a look of intense concentration on her face and she had her hands over my midsection. I couldn't see exactly where, but I imagined it was where I had been hit by the dark mage's attack. With great effort I turned my head and saw Lissa hunched over a bowl. She put something into it and stirred.

"Where..." I managed to say before my voice stopped cooperating. Lissa looked up.

"We're on the ship. You've been out for hours. Hold on while I finish this." She looked back down at the bowl and put something else into it. "Tharja, help me for a second." Tharja turned around and my view of the bowl was blocked. I relaxed my neck and waited. "Okay," said Lissa a few minutes later, "it's done. Here, give him this. Slowly." Tharja returned and looked at me. She actually looked...genuinely concerned. It was amazing. She was holding a smaller bowl filled with what was probably the medicine that Lissa had been working on. She once again opened my mouth a little and slowly poured the liquid down my throat.

A warm feeling started to spread through me starting at the center of my chest. As it spread to my side it caused a brief flash of pain that quickly subsided and was replaced by numbness. It was vastly preferable to the flash of pain. I looked Tharja in the eye, but after a second she looked away.

"Thank you," I said. Talking was much easier.

"Mmph," was all I got in reply.

"Don't let her fool you," said Lissa, "she hasn't left your side in hours. She probably saved your life."

"How?" I asked to either of them.

"You were hit by a powerful curse. I've been countering it," said Tharja.

"It's true," said Lissa. "We kept trying to heal you, but all we could do was...was keep you alive. It wasn't until Tharja started helping that you actually started getting better."

"How long?" I asked.

"You've been out for around eight hours. You opened your eyes a couple of times, but we put you back to sleep because you weren't better yet." She turned. "Tharja, give him a little more." She did. I started to feel better still.

"Thank you," I said to her, "for everything."

"Mmph," she said once more. She turned her face away. "...You're welcome." She stood up. "He should be fine for now. I'll come back later and see if my hexes worked properly," she said to Lissa. Then she left the room.

"She cares a lot more than she lets on, you know," I said. My voice was finally returning to me fully.

"I'm just surprised she went through so much trouble to pretend otherwise, since it was you," said Lissa. "I would have thought she'd dote on you like a mother."

"Maybe she's finally over me," I said. Then I grew more serious. "What happened?" Lissa suddenly looked troubled.

"I saw a giant chunk of the fortress crash down and a blast of fire that burned up a bunch of forest. We won the fight outside and when we saw that we ran over to help. I got there in time to see you go flying backwards and smash into Tiki's stomach. Tiki roared so loud I thought I'd go deaf. Then she charged at the hole but stopped before she got there, picked you up, and carried you away. The enemy came running out and ran into all of us. I've never seen Chrom attack anyone as fiercely as he attacked the enemy commander. We got everything back to the village and then I've been treating you here ever since. Tiki wouldn't leave your side. She's behind where you're lying down. She fell asleep a little while ago. We're in the captain's cabin." She paused to catch her breath and her voice became more subdued. "...You did it again, Robin."

She didn't sound particularly happy, so I assumed "won a battle without losing anyone" wasn't what she meant.

"You ran off and took a risk and you almost died. _Again_. I'm sorry, I know you just woke up, but you did it _again_. I can't...I can't take this. I can't take coming so close to losing you over and over again." She sounded like she was going to start crying.

"At least you saved me again."

"But what if I can't? What if one day you do something like this and you get hurt and I can't get to you in time? I'm scared, Robin. Scared that I'm going to lose you. And it's not just me. Chrom and Lucina both won't eat. They wouldn't even leave until I made them. I couldn't make Tiki leave even if I wanted to. You...you have to stop doing this to us." She was definitely crying now.

"Come here," I said. She got up from the stool she was sitting at and walked over to me. She knelt next to the bed. I tried to move my arm and found that I could, but only barely. Weakly I reached up towards her. I was going to try to give her a hug, but I didn't have the strength. Instead I stroked her cheek with one finger to wipe the tears away. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I probably would have made the same decision again if I was forced into it, but even so. I couldn't stand to see her like this, and it was my fault. She put an arm across my chest in an awkward attempt at a hug. It brought her close enough that I could reach around one of her shoulders and rest a hand on her back.

"I just want you to be safe, but you keep doing things like this." I couldn't answer. What could I say? I couldn't promise not to take risks. I couldn't promise to not get killed. All I could do was apologize. To tell her that I didn't want to worry her. To tell her how important she was to me. It took me a while, but I was able to finally say something.

"I love you so much," I said. "I'm so sorry."

"I love you too," she said. Her voice was still shaky. "That's why I want you to stay alive. If not for me, then for the woman who hasn't left your side the entire day."

"That isn't you?"

"No. I've been rotating with Maribelle and Libra so that none of us got too worn out. There's only one person who's been here with you the entire time. She wouldn't even let go of your hand until we made her so we could work. And she fought so hard to stay awake. I think she only fell asleep maybe half an hour ago." Maybe it was our conversation, or maybe she somehow knew we were talking about her. Either way, as Lissa finished, I heard Tiki groan softly from behind me. Lissa let go of me and stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone. I need to go back and...and be happy for everyone. I need to let them know you're better and then raise their spirits. Someone will be back here soon to give you more medicine. Once you take it you should sleep and then we'll see how you are in the morning." To my surprise, she actually leaned down and kissed my cheek very lightly. "I'm so glad you're alive, Robin. Please stay that way." I caught her hand before she left.

"Thank you, Lissa. For everything you do. I love you."

"I love you too." She left the room as Tiki started to rouse herself. I didn't have the energy to turn around so I waited until I heard her stand up.

"Tiki?" I said quietly.

"Robin!" She appeared beside me, knelt down, and took my hand. "Thank the heavens you woke up!" I squeezed her hand.

"Lissa said I should be better in the morning. Tharja's going to come back later to see if her magic worked. But...how are you doing? The last thing I remember you were about to burn down the fortress."

"I nearly did," she said. "When I saw what happened to you I nearly lost control of myself right there. But you...you saved me again. As I began to attack I heard you call my name. I heard you tell me not to lose control. And so I did not." She went to put her forehead to mine, but because of my position on the bed it didn't really work and we ended up in a somewhat awkward position with her forehead against my temple. I couldn't bring myself to care. She was here. She hadn't been consumed and she hadn't been killed and she was here.

"I'm so glad," I said. "I'm so glad."

"As am I," she said. I heard her stomach growl.

"Have you eaten?" It was a stupid question. She obviously hadn't.

"No. I could not. I did not want to leave your side, lest something happen to you while I was not present."

"Tiki..." I wanted to tell myself that it was only because she blamed herself for what happened. That she thought she could have done more for me. That it was only because of that. But I couldn't. She had stayed with me for hours while I had been unconscious. How else could I possibly take that? She...it...had to mean what I thought it meant, right?

I shook that thought aside. One way or another, feelings or no, this wasn't the time. It would be completely inappropriate to bring that kind of thing up here and now. No matter how much I wanted to know.

"I'm so glad you are alright," she said.

"Well, I'm not yet," I said. "Lissa said I need more medicine and rest. I'm not clear yet. I still don't have a lot of strength back, in case you didn't notice."

"But you are alive," she said, "and you are likely to recover. For the time being that is sufficient." My hand still felt weak, but I gave hers another squeeze. She sighed and we fell silent until I heard her stomach growl again.

"Shouldn't you go eat?" I asked. "And you're probably still tired."

"I...would rather remain here," she said.

"Tiki...I appreciate it. Really. But you shouldn't neglect yourself. You need food and rest. I promise I'll still be here in the morning." I tried to make my voice lighter. "After all, I still owe you a dinner in Regna Ferox tomorrow evening."

"Do you...want me to leave?" Was that what she thought?

"No, but I want you to take care of yourself. I need medicine and rest, yes, but you also need food and rest. Besides, if I go to sleep I won't really be the most exciting company. It's not as though I'm not glad you're here, but I don't want you to worry yourself sick. Please, eat. Sleep. Look after your own well-being too."

"...Very well," she said. She still sounded a little reluctant, but she stood up. I squeezed her hand again.

"I promise you, I'll be there for dinner tomorrow. Okay? Just the two of us." She smiled at me and I smiled in return.

"Rest well, Robin. I will visit in the morning."

"I can't guarantee I'll be awake, but I'll be here," I said. She laughed gently and left. She walked rather slowly towards the door, which was probably because she still wasn't entirely set on leaving. Whatever her reason, it gave me...quite a view. I was going to force my mind off that thought for being inappropriate, but then I stopped myself. Was it so inappropriate? If she really...if I was right and she...then would it be inappropriate for me to stare? Would she mind it? Maybe she would, or maybe...maybe she wanted me to. Maybe that was why she was walking so slowly.

As it ended up, I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she left the room. If she knew what I was doing, she didn't give any indication. The door shut and I suddenly felt guilty. It...it wasn't right to stare at her like that. I shouldn't have. It...wasn't appropriate. Not without her permission. I shook my head and started staring at the ceiling. The room was relatively cool, but there were no windows and without the strength to move there wasn't a lot for me to do. That was probably something I should have thought of before I told Tiki to leave. I still would have, but at least I would have known how bored I was going to be after she left.

I wasn't sure how much time passed while I was lying there. It was hard to say without the benefit of a view of the moon. At least the bed was comfortable. I wished I could sleep, but apparently the eight hours I was either unconscious or under the effects of a sleep staff were enough rest for me, at least for the moment. I wished I had a book. It would at least help pass the time, even if it was one I had read before.

Blessed relief came in the form of a knock on the door. I didn't even care who it was. Someone was there. It could have been Anna coming to try to get me to buy medicine off of her and I would have been happy.

"Come in," I said. The door opened and Lucina came in along with, surprisingly, Cynthia. Not that it was surprising to see them together given that they were sisters. It was surprising because it wasn't like I knew Cynthia. We had met once, and yet here she was visiting me when I was confined to bed. Unless she was only here because Lucina was coming and she had tagged along.

"Hello, Robin," said Lucina. "How are you doing?"

"Been better," I said, "but I'm alive." I thought for a second and then came to a realization. "Isn't it the middle of the night?"

"It is," she said.

"Shouldn't you two be asleep?" Lucina shook her head.

"I...couldn't sleep. Not without knowing whether you were going to...to get better." They both reached the side of the bed and sat down.

"Well, it looks like I am," I said. "You should really try to sleep. Don't worry yourself sick on my account." I had a feeling I was going to have to say that to quite a few people.

"I'm going to try," she said, "but I wanted to at least come to see you before I did. I...I've been so worried about you." I reached out and patted her hand.

"I know. I'm sorry to worry you. I'm going to be fine." She nodded. I looked over to Cynthia. "Cynthia, I promise you I mean no offense by this, but...I'm a little surprised to see you here. Not that I don't appreciate the visit, but we've only just met. I wouldn't expect you to be so concerned about me."

"Umm, well, it's just that you helped me find my real family and you helped me get revenge on the man who was pretending to be my daddy and also I wanted to talk to you about something because I've been feeling a little down and Lucy said you're always really helpful and I was hoping that even though you're just waking up from being hurt that maybe you'd be willing to talk to me for a little while about it and I'm really really sorry if I'm bothering you and I can leave you alone if you want but I think it'd be really nice if you would." She finally ran out of breath.

"I'd be more than willing to talk to you," I said, "but you're going to have to slow down a little so I can actually understand everything you're saying." I looked at Lucina. "You really told her that?"

"Well, it's true," she said a little defensively. "You've always been very helpful whenever I needed it. I thought maybe you could help Cindy too. But if you're too tired..."

"No! Gods no! I'm not tired, I'm bored. I've been alone in here for what feels like forever."

"Lissa only told us you woke up twenty minutes ago."

"...Oh." Great. Twenty whole minutes. I looked at Cynthia. "So what's bothering you?" She took a deep breath.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" It took me a second to formulate an answer, since that was not anywhere close to the question I was expecting.

"Umm...not particularly, why?"

"For getting fooled by the bandit leader. For thinking he was my daddy." In all deference to her, I had implied it to Lucina before we had met, but I wasn't going to say that.

"How old were you when Chrom...when you lost your father?" She stroked her chin.

"I had just turned four, I think."

"Which means you probably wouldn't remember exactly what he looked like. Was the fake Chrom kind to you?"

"Not at first. But then I told him I was his daughter and he was nicer after that. I should have realized when he wouldn't use my nickname though."

"Pega-pony princess?" I said helpfully. She looked shocked.

"How did you—Lucy!" Lucina looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Cindy, it slipped out when I was telling Robin about you. No one else knows."

"Fathers have nicknames for their daughters," I said. "It's really nothing to be embarrassed about. But on a more serious note, if he resembled your father and he was nice to you, your desire to be near your father again coupled with enough denial would probably make you overlook any of the more questionable things he did. So the answer is no, I don't think you're stupid. I think you're a lonely girl who missed her daddy." She started to tear up. I got the sense she was quite a bit more emotional than her sister. She leapt out of her chair and looked like she was going to try to jump on top of me, but seemed to catch herself right before she did.

"Umm...thank you, Robin. Lucy was right about you. Can...can we be friends?"

"Sure," I said. "And I'm glad I could help." She squealed happily. And loudly. Very, very loudly.

"Cindy, you're going to wake up everyone on the ship," Lucina said wearily.

"Oh...right. Sorry, sorry," Cynthia said. Her voice got quieter with every word until it was barely a whisper. "Thank you again." She sat back down.

"Robin, do you want me to give you something to drink?" Lucina asked.

"If there's some water I could use some," I said. "Just not the medicine until Lissa or one of the other healers says so."

"I don't see any here. I'll go get some for you." She got up and left the room. I was left alone with Cynthia. She didn't say anything for a few minutes. I wondered if she was going to stay quiet until Lucina got back or if she was going to—

"So what's it like getting to see trees all the time? In the future there's hardly any plants left and we never get to see them so I have to say that getting to see a bunch of trees when I came back here was a pretty great experience. Do you ever think about that?" It took me a little while to work through everything she had said, so I didn't answer right away.

"I...honestly can't say that I have," I said once I thought I had gotten the whole message. "I kind of take plants for granted. Lucina told me something like that too. But now that you mention it...plants are pretty great. They look nice, you can eat some of them, a lot of them smell nice...I suppose I've never stopped to think about how great plants are."

"Not only that, but you have seas and gardens and you have whole entire cities where people live and they feel safe and the most they ever have to worry about is money and let me just say that your world is SO much nicer than ours that I'm gonna be really sad when I have to leave again you know?" I blinked a few times. It was so hard to keep up with her.

"Wh-why would you have to leave again?" I assumed I would get almost the same answer Lucina gave me.

"Oh, because of the way the time travel worked, of course. Naga told us that we're not really changing the future, we're just making a new one. So when we save the world—because of course we will—then the me in this time will be born and I'll make sure to let my parents love her instead of having to divide their attention between the two of us. It'll be...better that way." Her words stood at odds with the obvious tears in her eyes.

"Cynthia, come over here," I said. She got up and knelt next to me.

"Hmm? What is it?" I raised my hand and gave her a light smack on the forehead with two fingers. I couldn't get any force behind it, but I wasn't trying to anyway. It was just a tap. "Hey! What was that for?!" she said as she reeled back.

"I'm seeing if your head is as hard as your sister's," I said. The door opened in the middle of my sentence, but I kept plowing ahead anyway. "You both have this ridiculous idea that I can't get out of her head and I hope I can get out of yours that your parents don't recognize you as their children because you're from a different time. Naga's sake, they love you both. Chrom knew you for all of thirty seconds before he decided he loved you. Do you understand me? They don't. Want. You. To. Leave." I punctuated every word with another tap on the head. "Get it through your thick skull. And you too," I said to Lucina, who had nearly dropped her cup of water in surprise. "I know I said I wouldn't keep pressing this, but I'm going to anyway. Stay here. You're their daughters. They love you. Maybe if I say it again it will finally get through to you. They love you." I folded my hands together and sighed. "Sorry. Guess I'm more tired than I thought if I'm getting this grouchy at you."

"We can leave if you'd prefer," said Lucina. "You're obviously more tired than you let on." I sighed again.

"You can stay if you want. I promise I'll relax and we can talk about other things." Cynthia, who still looked taken aback, shook her head.

"I dunno, I think you should...you should probably sleep. But thank you. Lucy was right about you and now I have a lot to think about." She stood up and her smiled returned in earnest. "Come on Lucy, let's stop bothering Robin. Even if he's my friend now I think we should leave him alone. Can't do stuff together if one person's in bed all the time, right?" She at least sounded happy. It was hard to tell how much of it was an act and whether I had convinced her or not. I really hoped I had.

"A-alright," said Lucina. She put the cup on a table near the bed. "Good night, Robin. I'm...I'm glad you're alive."

"Lucina, you know I'm not mad at you, right?"

"I know."

"Good. Good night." She nodded and walked to the door. Cynthia waved and said her own good night, then left a step behind Lucina. Experimentally I reached for the cup of water and was able to lift it, but only just. I took a few sips, but it was too much effort to continue

After another boring eternity that was probably closer to half an hour, Tharja returned. She walked over to me, pulled down the blanket that was covering me, and examined my midsection again. Whatever she saw obviously satisfied her. She stood up not long after kneeling down.

"Do you need anything, Robin?" she asked. "I'm going to go get a fresh blanket and then I'll give you your medicine. Would you like me to bring you some food or drink?" What I found the most amazing was how sincere and helpful she sounded. She wasn't playing up her evil dark mage persona at all. She sounded...normal. Not like the time she had pretended to be normal, but genuinely normal. She probably wasn't even trying to.

"I am getting hungry," I said. "Maybe some bread. And I think that water there isn't cold anymore, so maybe some water too?" She nodded and left, then returned a few minutes later. She pulled the blanket off of my and replaced it with a clean one. Then she took the bowl of medicine, poured a little into a serving bowl, and brought it to me.

"Open," she said. I opened my mouth a little. She tilted the bowl so the medicine slowly trickled out. It brought the same feeling it had earlier. I was starting to improve noticeably. "Can you pick the cup up on your own now?" I tried it. I managed it lift it from the table, but again it was a lot of effort. She noticed and took it from me, then she slowly poured the water down my throat.

"Thank you, Tharja," I said once she was done. "You've been a big help."

" I...wanted you to get better. I didn't want you to think I don't care about you anymore since I haven't been, you know...watching over you." I wondered if I'd ever get her to admit that what she was referring to was normally called 'stalking.' Probably not.

"You got married," I said. "I'm sure that takes up a lot of your time."

"It does. But I'm...well...I'm..."

"...Happy?"

"Yes."

"Good." She blushed.

"I know I told you that you would always be first in my heart, but...I think I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm happy for you." She turned even redder. I really was happy for her, so I couldn't bring myself to be offended that she loved her husband more than me.

"Mmph." She handed me the bread which was not nearly as much effort to lift as the cup had been. I managed to eat the whole thing on my own and I felt a little strength return. Once the bread was gone she got up. "Do you want me to stay here and watch over you?" My answer was starting to feel like a routine.

"No. You need to sleep, too." She nodded and said good night, then left. I was alone for the third time. I yawned and decided it was time to go to sleep. I closed my eyes but I felt too restless to to actually relax. To distract myself I started thinking about my dinner the next night. The thought of actually having dinner with Tiki again gave me a reason to try to recover as quickly as possible. It also made me think of the night before when I had shared the bed with her. It felt like an eternity since that had happened, even though it had barely been a day. It had been amazing. I hoped we would...be able to do it again. Gods, I hoped I could find out soon how she really felt. As my consciousness faded I heard a sound I only vaguely recognized coming from the door.

My hand felt oddly warm the entire night.

 **A/N: I admit, I did put Robin on a soapbox a little in this chapter. It's always stuck in my craw a bit that Cynthia wouldn't recognize that some random bandit leader wasn't really her father, so I wanted to at least give her a little bit of an excuse for why she was duped, besides actually making the bandit leader disguise himself as Chrom.**

 **Anyway, if this chapter makes you feel a little aimless then I've more or less done my job. Since Robin is supposed to be feeling aimless right now while he's stuck in bed. Hopefully the character interactions make up for it and it's still enjoyable.**

 **Also, by my count, that's the wrap up for two quick battles in a row. I wonder what that could mean...**


	28. Tiki 4

Robin must have been exhausted, because I awoke the next day before he did. Though he was in a bed and I was in a chair so it perhaps had something to do with that. Regardless, I decided it would be better if I did not wake him. Instead I remained silent and kept my hold on his hand while I watched him sleep. He appeared so peaceful, certainly more so than he had the previous evening. It brought me great relief to know it.

I had no more questions about my feelings for him. Any lingering doubts I may have had vanished after the night we had spent together. I loved him. I truly loved him. I only wished to know if he felt the same. I had thought for certain that he did, and yet his actions since that night had...made me doubt. I knew I should simply talk to him about it. I had even planned to do so at our dinner the night before, but of course this had happened to him and I could not.

It mattered not. He was alive and he would recover. There would be time to speak to him. For now I would simply remain with him. I would support him as he recovered from his injuries and I would assist him as I could. I knew he would do the same for me. He had done the same for me. When I had been injured in battle he had been the one who called for aid. He had done for me what I was doing for him. He had held my hand until help arrived. It had perhaps been the moment my feelings for him had come into existence. The least I could do was this.

I spent a while in that position until the door opened and I heard footsteps from the entryway. I did not look at whomever it was entering the room. To do so would have required me to take my eyes off of him, and I feared if I did not keep looking at him he would disappear.

"Tiki? You're back?" I heard Lissa ask in a quiet voice.

"I...I could not leave him alone," I said without looking at her. I heard her sit on the chair at the other end of the bed.

"Of course not," she said gently. "I should have known you wouldn't." I saw her begin to administer to him with her staff. He groaned softly and stirred but did not awaken. I tightened my hold on his hand ever so slightly. His motion stilled.

"Do you know when he will recover?" I asked.

"Tharja needs to check him once more, and then he needs to finish the medicine. He should be out of bed by the time we reach the dock later."

"Then I will remain here until he is," I told her.

"Tiki, have you eaten yet today?" she asked me.

"I have not. I ate a small amount last night but I had very little appetite." I glanced at her briefly and saw a look of concern on her face that was directed at me rather than him.

"You should eat," she said. "You can't just go without food." I shook my head.

"I cannot leave him. He...he needs me here." Of course it was possible that someone could bring food here, but even then I would likely ignore it.

"What do you think he would say if you told him that?" I did not even need to guess. He had already told me.

"He would tell me that I need to eat. That I need to take care of myself as well. He already said that when I was with him yesterday."

"Then you should listen to him," she said. "Robin's a smart guy and he wants what's best for you. Come on, it's almost midday. Come have lunch with me."

"As I said, I do not want him to be alone."

"Then I'll go get Libra to watch over him and give him medicine when he wakes up. Tiki, please, don't worry yourself sick." I wanted to refuse again, but I could not deny that I was hungry. As well, Robin was clearly very close to Lissa. She might be able to give me some insight. Perhaps if I spoke to her she could help me understand why he was acting as he was.

"Very well," I said. "I will join you."

"Great! I'll go get Libra. I'm sure I don't need to tell you to wait here." I heard her stand and then I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Tiki...I promise he won't be left alone. I love him too, you know."

"I know," I said. "Thank you." She left. She was a good woman. I was sure if I asked Robin he would say he was fortunate to be her friend, but it was clear from her behavior that she would say the same of him. She had hardly left his side as he was tended to. She obviously valued his companionship greatly. I was almost jealous that she was so close to him, though I knew I had no reason to be. He and I would become that close in time, or so I hoped.

Lissa returned with Libra. I did not know him especially well, though I knew he was one of my mother's faithful. I also knew he was the husband of Cherche, who I did not know but who I knew Robin was fond of. Thus I assumed he was likely a good man.

He approached and nodded respectfully to me. He had bowed the first time we met, though after I asked him not to he had opted to nod his head instead. I appreciated that he was willing to do so.

"Milady, I hope you are well," he said. "Or at least as well as you can be, given the circumstances."

"I am," I said politely, "though I will be better once he is recovered."

"Of course," he said. "If you'll pardon me, milady, I confess I was surprised when my wife informed me of your...burgeoning relationship. Still, it makes me glad to hear of it."

"I appreciate your kind words," I said. It was a true statement, though I did not wish to reveal to him that there was currently no relationship to speak of.

"You are welcome," he said. "I assure you, I will give Robin the best care I can. You need not fear." I finally, reluctantly, released my hold on Robin's hand. He was still breathing evenly and had not been roused by our conversation, whispered as it was. I stood up and slowly turned to face Lissa. Her expression was full of concern and care.

"Libra is skilled. Robin will be fine. I promise." I nodded. My stomach growled and I finally conceded to myself that I needed to eat a proper meal.

"I will follow you," I said. She nodded back and began walking to the door. I looked back several times, still afraid that he would somehow vanish if I failed to keep my eyes on him. He did not. His presence in the captain's bed persisted.

Lissa and I walked together to the ship's dining room. The midday meal was still being prepared so we went and found a spot near the wall furthest from the door. We sat and were soon joined by Maribelle, who I also did not know especially well, though I knew she was Lissa's closest friend.

"Good afternoon Lissa," said Maribelle as she sat down. "And a good afternoon to you as well, Lady Tiki."

"Hey Maribelle," said Lissa. I nodded to her.

"How fares Robin? The last time I was with him he was improving but had gone to sleep."

"He is still sleeping," I said. "I have not been able to ask after his condition."

"I think he'll be up and about once Tharja's seen him again," said Lissa. "Libra's with him now." The lunch bell sounded and we were the first three on line to eat. We took our food and sat back down at the table. I wanted to eat quickly but I could not bring myself to. I forced myself to relax. Robin would live. He had passed the threshold and would live. It was only a matter of when he would fully recover.

"Lady Tiki," said Maribelle in a low voice, "do you mind telling me how your relationship with our dear tactician progresses?" I looked up in surprise. I had not expected her to ask me such a thing so quickly, though I had expected one of them to eventually.

"Ah, it...is not," I said. I briefly considered exaggerating it, but decided against it. Besides, I wished to gain some insight from Lissa, and I would have broached the subject regardless.

"Wait, really?" asked Lissa. "But you were with him all day. Did...did you get in a fight or something?" I shook my head.

"Oh no, nothing like that. He has been nothing short of a perfect gentleman to me." That was not entirely true, but the closest we had come to a fight had been my fault much more than his.

"So what's wrong?" she asked.

"The night before last he and I..." I became silent as I worked up the courage to admit what had happened. It had been so pleasant at the time and I was glad it had happened, but it was still somewhat embarrassing to admit to another. "...we shared a bed." To my surprise, they did not react with shock or teasing, they both simply took my statement in their stride. I continued. "Not that we were...intimate, we simply shared the same bed."

"Was that after the battle where you, umm, sorry, where you sounded really frightening?" asked Lissa. I nodded.

"Indeed. I turned to him for comfort. He was more than willing to provide it." Though it had been merely a day, it still felt so long ago. I hoped I could experience it again soon.

"Of course he was," said Maribelle. "I'd have been more surprised if you said he refused."

"So what's the matter? It sounds like you two must be really close now if he was willing to do that," said Lissa.

"Yes, well, since that night..." I paused to decide how exactly to word what I was about to say. "He has seemed...what I mean is that I cannot help but feel as though he is...pushing me away. He has still spent his time with me, but he seems so distracted and he kept insisting that I leave his room last night."

"A moment, if I may," said Maribelle.

"Of course," I said.

"When he insisted you leave him, what did he say? Did he express a desire to be alone or away from you?" I shook my head.

"No, he told me that I should depart so that I could eat and sleep."

"Milady, I don't think that in that case he was trying to push you away. I think that he was likely worried that you would take ill if you didn't see to your own needs."

"You...are likely correct. Perhaps I am being unfair to him, but he has seemed so...distant." The two of them exchanged a look.

"I think I know what's going on," said Lissa.

"Do you? In truth I was hoping you could provide some insight." To my surprise she laughed a little.

"Sorry, sorry," she said. "I'm just very amused that I of all people have to give advice to someone as important as you." She became more serious. "Tiki, has Robin told you that he's been in love once before?" I thought back and realized that he had not.

"No. Though...I suppose it is simply that the subject has never come up." He certainly had never asked me if I had ever been in love before. Not that it would matter, because I had not.

"Well yeah. He has."

"Do you know with whom?" She likely would, if she was that close to him.

"With me, dear," said Maribelle. I rocked back slightly at how casually she had said it. "It was a...difficult situation. For all involved. I won't retell the entire affair, but suffice it to say that we have made our peace and are good friends once more." I felt a brief flash of anger that this woman had hurt Robin so, but it quickly abated. I realized that if he considered her a friend then he had forgiven and been forgiven any wrong and I should not bear a grudge on his behalf. And besides, if that had not happened our lives would be on a much different course.

"I see. And I take it he was deeply hurt by that?"

"He was," she said. "And I was. As I said, it was difficult."

"I don't know exactly what he's thinking," said Lissa, "but my guess is that he's worried about being hurt again. You spent the night together. There aren't many ways to interpret you asking him to do that, so he probably understands how you feel. But he's also probably convinced himself that he can't say anything for fear that you'll turn him down and he'll have to go through all of that pain again."

"But he has no need to fear such a thing," I protested. She held up a conciliatory hand.

"I know that. You know that. Honestly, some part of him probably even knows that. But he's probably come up with some reason why you couldn't possibly feel that way and that he can be satisfied just being friends. It's probably not even a bad reason. Have you heard how convincing he can be? He can be that convincing with himself too." Had he been carrying that with him this entire time? Would he have simply never said anything if I had never found out? No, I doubted that. Likely we would have eventually reached the point where he told me about it.

"I had no idea..." I said.

"Of course not," said Lissa. "It's not something he likes to talk about. I hoped he would be able to say something about it on his own, but it's probably still too painful. I guess that would happen when it's one of his earliest memories. I...I think you're going to have to say something first, Tiki." She considered something before continuing. "And please don't think I'm saying Robin is a coward. He really isn't. I mean have you seen him? He's one of the bravest and most daring men I know. But he's also sensitive. And he got hurt badly."

"Oh I could not possibly think him a coward," I said. "And though I think you may be right, I do not think I have the courage to voice my feelings either. I have tried several times, but I can never find the words." She grinned.

"Then I'll just help you practice!"

"W-would you truly?"

"Of course I will! We'll find somewhere private and you can practice until we get to the port. Do you and Robin have any plans when we get there?" I nodded.

"He asked me to share dinner at a favorite restaurant of his." Both of them grimaced.

"I think I know the one," said Maribelle. "I must warn you, don't try the pie. It is most unpleasant."

"The liver-and-eel pie he enjoys?" She nodded.

"That's the one. I cannot for the life of me understand what he sees in it."

"Me neither," said Lissa. "I love him, but he's got very questionable taste in food."

"I will keep that in mind," I said. I tried to keep a light tone, but so long as I was worried about him I found it hard to be jovial.

Once we had finished our food Maribelle excused herself and Lissa told me to join her on the ship's deck. We walked there together and I saw that the only people above deck were the crew. It mattered little to me if they overheard us. They did not know us and they would likely not care if they heard us speaking of private matters.

After several hours of practice we saw the port come into view. It was a welcome sight, especially given that this was our ultimate destination. I had never been able to fully adjust to travel by water and I was glad that we would be doing so no longer. And besides that it meant that I would soon be once again sharing my dinner with Robin, assuming he was able to walk around on his own. Even if he was not, I would help him.

"Tiki, I'm gonna go see if Robin is up and about yet. Do you want to wait here?" I shook my head.

"No, I will come with you," I said. She grinned.

"Of course you will. I shouldn't have even bothered to ask." Together we walked towards the staircase leading below the deck. As we neared it I heard the sound of someone ascending it. The frequency of the steps made it clear that whoever it was had need to walk slowly. In addition, the sounds were punctuated by what sounded like wood striking against the wood of the stairs, as if the person was walking with the assistance of a cane. I moved slightly faster when I realized who it must be. Lissa increased her pace beside me, either because I had or because she had come to same realization.

Robin reached the top of the stairs slightly before we did. He was indeed walking with a cane, and he had a satchel slung over one shoulder. As soon as I saw him I ran forward and embraced him. It took all of my restraint to do so gently so as not to knock him off balance.

"T-Tiki! Umm...hello. It's...good to see you too," he said as he put the arm that was not holding his cane around me. Even when he was only using one arm his embrace made me feel so safe. Perhaps it was because I knew the power he had at his command. Or perhaps it was simply the love I felt for him—love that I was now sure he returned.

"Are you well?" I asked. "Obviously you have not fully recovered. How are you feeling?" I decided not to ask him about the satchel. I was sure he would tell me about it later.

"Better," he said. "I'm supposed to be fine by tomorrow. Tiki...how are you? Libra...he told me you were with me all night. Did you get enough sleep? Did you eat?" Of course he wanted to know. Of course he had just stood up for the first time since a brush with death and the most pressing issue on his mind was the welfare of someone else. What a ridiculous and absolutely wonderful man. What good fortune I had to know him.

"I did. It is true that I stayed with you, but I still slept through the night and I ate a large meal already today. What of you? Have you eaten yet?"

"I had some bread. I'm still pretty hungry. Looking forward to dinner." He paused. "You're being awfully quiet, Lissa," he said.

"I'm letting you two have your moment," she said.

"That's very big of you," he said.

"Was that a short joke?"

"Don't be ridiculous. That would be beneath me." I started laughing, which made the two of them laugh as well. It felt amazing. It burned away all of my worries. He was alive. He was awake. He would recover. And I knew his feelings.

"Would you like to watch our approach to port together?" I asked him once we had composed ourselves.

"Sure," he said. "It might take me a while to get to the edge of the boat though. The cane makes it hard to walk fast."

"Then I will support you," I said. "Walk with me."

"You don't—"

"I wish to," I said.

"Have fun you two," said Lissa. I nodded to her. I released my embrace and supported his weight with one shoulder. We walked together to front of the ship and together we watched the ship's approach into the port.

"I'm glad you are well," I told him.

"I'm...glad you're happy about it," he said. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"I can think of nothing I would rather do then eat with you tonight."

"Oh...umm...I'm really happy to hear that," he said.

"Mm." I moved a little closer to him. We stayed silent until the ship had docked. Once it had we walked together off of the ship and into the port.

"It's...good to be home," he said. "I know it's not home for you, but still. I didn't realize how much I missed it."

"I have lived many places," I said. "I can hardly be said to have a home. But I can understand your happiness. And I am happy for you." That, and I hoped that his home would be mine for as long as it was possible.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to go eat or do you want to explore the town first?"

"I am hungry enough to eat," I said, "and I'm sure you are hungry enough to eat as well. Let us go to this restaurant you enjoy so much."

"Alright," he said happily. "Sorry if I slow you down."

"Robin, I will be happy to walk with you no matter the pace." We slowly made our way through the town as he directed me to the restaurant where we were to eat. It took us perhaps twenty minutes to reach it and we went inside and were seated. A serving girl came to take our order.

"Liver-and-eel pie for me," Robin said. I thought back to the warnings I had received from Lissa and Maribelle and considered ordering something else.

"I will have the same," I said. I decided that if it was his favorite then I would try it, warning or no. If I disliked it I would simply tell him and not eat it again.

"So you decided to try it," he said as the girl departed.

"I said that I would, and so I will," I said.

"I hope you like it," he said. I nodded and we waited for our food to arrive. Once it did he began eating quickly. He clearly had not eaten a substantial meal in quite some time. In contrast, I took an experimental bite of my own food. It was an unusual taste, so I took a second to become more accustomed to it. After the third bite I had finally come to a decision about its taste.

"Robin, this is delightful!" I said. I was rewarded with a wide grin that made my heart race.

"You really think so? I'm so glad. You're the only other person who ever said they liked it."

"I do," I said. "Perhaps, now that we know, you...could try making it some time." I knew he was likely to refuse since he had no confidence in his cooking ability, but I thought it was worth a try.

"You know what? I think I will," he said. I leaned back in surprise.

"Truly?"

"Yeah. I'll bet it's the one thing I'd probably be good at making. When we get back to Ylisstol we can go to the market for the ingredients and I'll try making it for you."

"Must we wait so long?"

"Well, Ylisstol is where my house is so it's where my kitchen is. And...I'd...like to show you my house some time. It's not particularly large, but it's home."

"Nothing would make me happier," I said. His face flushed and he turned back to his food. I suddenly became embarrassed and returned to my own food as well. We finished our meals in silence and he paid for the food as we departed the building. We ended up walking the streets once more as I supported him while we walked. We explored the market for a time though he did not buy anything. I had very little money to my name as I had never had need of material possessions, so I bought nothing either. I did, however, tell myself that I needed to ask Chrom if he would start paying me a salary similar to the others so that I might have some money to support myself.

After about an hour of walking around the town we decided to walk to the outskirts to spend some time by ourselves. I was somewhat insistent on it as I wanted privacy. I thought it was time to find the opportunity to tell him what I so needed to tell him. We reached the edge of the town and found ourselves under the shade of a rather large and majestic tree.

"If you want a break from holding me up I can lean against the tree," he said. I released him so that he could, but it was not because I no longer wished to support him. It was because I wanted to look at him directly. "Sorry you've had to carry me around all evening."

"I did it because I wished to," I said as I faced him. The sun was sinking below the horizon so I fortunately had no need to shield my eyes from the light. I was able to look directly at him without issue. "I will always support you if you need it."

"Tiki...thank you," he said, then shrugged the satchel off of his shoulder. He held it out to me. "This...this is for you. I asked Cherche to...well, you'll see." I took the satchel from him and reached into it. I felt cloth with a familiar texture. I pulled it out. It was a perfect replica of the robes he always wore, except that they were clearly measured to fit me.

"Robin, this is...this is absolutely wonderful," I said, then I tried and failed to resist a delighted giggle. Once again I was rewarded with a wide grin that made my heart beat at twice its normal speed. "How did she know what size to make them?" I asked as I put them on. They were a perfect fit.

"I...think she just guessed," he said. "She's got a lot of experience with sewing clothes. I think she just has a practiced eye."

"Thank you so much," I said as I embraced him again. "Thank you." He put his arms around me. Both of them this time. It was the finest experience I could ask for. We held our embrace for nearly a minute before I let go of him. I wanted to do so in order to look him in the eye and finally voice my feelings to him.

I opened my mouth to speak, then closed it again. Despite my hours of practice I found that words failed me. I was so close. It was frustrating, but I could not speak three simple words. I could not tell what his thoughts were, but he did not speak either. I wanted to make conversation, but even that seemed impossible. It nearly brought tears to my eyes. The silence started to become uncomfortable.

"So, Tiki," he said somewhat awkwardly. I expected he was simply trying to break the silence. "Umm...I know this is kind of an odd topic to bring up, but I...notice that you've apparently decided not to call me Mar-Mar after all." I wanted to laugh. I had nearly forgotten that the subject had ever come up. I wanted to laugh not only because I had nearly forgotten, but because he had given me the perfect opportunity I needed. I wanted to embrace him again as thanks for doing so, but decided I would wait a little longer until I had spoken my piece.

"Heh, I much prefer Robin. Do you not?"

"Well...of course I do. But, you know, I don't have any family or even memories of a family I used to have. Everyone calls me 'Robin.' When you called me by a nickname, once I knew that you knew you were...talking to me..." he coughed to clear his throat as he recounted the experience. I could not blame him. He likely still considered the misunderstanding his fault. "...well, the truth is...I kind of liked it. Even if it was, you know, someone else's nickname."

"I understand why you would feel that way," I said. "I even considered it." I had, briefly. "But there is only one Mar-Mar, and that was Marth." He nodded soberly.

"Yes, well, fair enough." He dropped his gaze and his voice became low enough that I could barely hear it. "And I...suppose I'm hardly qualified to fill his shoes..." Once again I wanted to laugh. Not in derision, but in relief. Relief because he had given me the perfect opening.

"Robin, there is another reason I cannot call you by the nickname I have given to another." He looked up in surprise. His face was bright red. I was sure mine was as well.

"A-and that..." he paused to gulp. "And th-that i-is?"

"I..." I paused to gather my courage. I had practiced so much. I could do it. "I cannot call you by that name because you too...are a singular—and v-very special—man to me." I took a breath to steel myself.

"Wh-what do you mean?" His question gave me the time to take another breath to steel myself further. I did so, then I looked him directly in the eye and forced myself to speak the words I had practiced so many times that day. To put to words the feelings that welled up in my heart.

"You are the man with whom I have...fallen in love."

 **A/N: What could I possibly add here?**


	29. Chapter 29

I had heard every word. I understood what each one of them meant individually. And I still couldn't comprehend that they were just spoken by her, to me, together in that order.

Thank Naga I was leaning against a tree. If I hadn't been I probably would have fallen straight backwards. It felt like I'd been hit by the full brunt of one of my own lightning bolts. She...she loved me. _She_ loved me. She _loved_ me. She loved _me._ I tried to talk. It didn't work. I tried again.

"T-Tiki?!" I managed to sputter out. Her face was redder than her dress. Mine probably matched.

"That...that is why I must call you 'Robin,'" she said nervously. I wanted to lunge forward. I wanted to hug her. I wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream. But I didn't have the strength to push myself off the tree. Instead I held my arms out, inviting her to hug me. She happily obliged. It wasn't a dream. It was real. Gods, was it ever real.

"For an absurd moment," I said as she relaxed into my arms, "I thought you were going to say it was because I remind you of someone else."

"That is indeed absurd," she said. "You are incomparable." I felt a lump rise in my throat.

"Tiki..." I started, then cleared my throat before I continued. "...the truth is, I've been hoping against hope for so long now that we could...could be together, but I didn't have the courage to ask."

"Why ever not?" I debated how to start before deciding it was time to be completely honest. I would be revealing my deepest pain and insecurity, but it was time to trust her.

"There's a couple of reasons. I...I fell in love once before. I even bought a ring. I was planning to propose. It...didn't end well. It hurt." She held me a little tighter.

"In truth...I already know," she said. I didn't even need to ask how. I had seen her with Lissa. If I had to guess, Lissa probably told her about it to...encourage her to tell me her feelings. Lissa probably knew how hard it was for me to even try to broach the subject.

"Well then I don't need to explain," I said. "And even besides that...Tiki, you've lived for thousands of years. You've seen so many great heroes with your own eyes. Gods, you knew Marth, the most famous hero of them all. Even if I reminded you of him...I'm not him. But I thought I had to be. I thought I had to be as great as...if not him, then another. I thought I needed to be as mighty and powerful. Otherwise you couldn't help but find me...lacking in comparison." I had said it all. She knew my deepest feeling of inadequacy. I could only wait for her response and pray that she understood. That she...didn't think less of me.

"Oh, Robin," she said. "Oh, my sweet Robin. My dear, beloved Robin." She held me even tighter. "As I just said: you are incomparable. In my whole life I have never met a man who could hope to be as wonderful as you."

"I..." Talking was still incredibly difficult. "I guess that answers my question about whether or not you ever loved Marth." I almost immediately regretted it. Why was I talking about someone else? Why was I talking about _him? Still._

"I did not," she said gently. "I was far too young when I knew him. I loved him, but it was as a child loves a brother or a parent."

"Tiki...is my fear groundless? Can I...can I really allow myself to...to...?" My voice failed me.

"No words would be sweeter to my ears, if only you would speak them." I still hadn't. I still needed to. For a moment I pulled her in tighter than I ever had, then I loosened my hold so I could look her in the eye.

"Tiki...I...I love you." Her response was a smile so dazzling it made me forget I wasn't facing the sunset. She leaned forward and our foreheads touched. She actually rubbed noses with me. It tickled.

"Robin...my beloved Robin...not in three thousand years have I ever been happier than you have made me in this moment." She closed her eyes. I closed mine.

"It hasn't been quite that long for me," I said, "but...gods, do I feel the same way." Life was perfect. The weather was perfect, the time was perfect, the tree was perfect, my robes were perfect, her robes were perfect, the feeling of her in my arms was perfect. Everything was perfect.

I felt her pull her face away. I opened my eyes to see why. She was looking directly at me. Her smile looked a lot more nervous than it had. I immediately realized her reason. She didn't even need to say anything. I could tell she knew. We moved together slowly. Slowly. Ever so slowly.

Her lips brushed against mine. Only for a second. There was no sudden jolt of lightning that shot through me. It wasn't a magical, perfect moment. It was two people who had no experience attempting their first kiss. We were unsure. Fumbling. Awkward.

It was the best thing I had ever experienced.

As soon as we had broken apart we were right back together. The second time was better than the first. We held it for several seconds. Her lips were so soft. Everything about her was perfect. The sensation of her lips. The way we fit together. The scent of her. The feeling of her soft hair as I brought a hand up and pulled her in tighter. She was so beautiful. So perfect. So divine.

We broke off again. She smiled and rubbed her nose to mine again. This time it tickled enough that I quickly had to turn my head away to sneeze. When I did it set her off in a fit of giggles, which made the same thing happen to me. She collapsed against my chest and we laughed until we ran out of breath.

"I'm s-sorry Robin," she said as she fought down more laughter. "I used to do that with those who cared for me when I was younger. I did not expect that to happen." I fought down my own laughter so I could answer.

"You really don't have to apologize," I said. "It was nice. It just, you know, tickled." She looked up at me.

"Robin...I love you so very much. I only wish I had told you sooner."

"It worked out for the best," I said before adding "I love you too. Gods, but do I love you." It was so much easier to say the second time than it had been the first time. "So...what do we do now?"

"The sun is setting," she said. "Perhaps we can sit and watch it together."

"You're gonna have to help me get around the tree," I said. "If...if you don't mind." She, like she had been doing all afternoon, slipped an arm under my shoulder to prop me up.

"I can think of far worse things to do than to walk with my arm around the man I love," she said. I smiled down at her and we made our way to the other side of the tree to watch the sunset. We sat down together against the trunk and she leaned her head against my shoulder. I put my arm around her.

"I love you," I said.

"And I love you," she said. It felt so good to say and so good to hear. I wasn't even bothered by the fact that I didn't have my strength back. Why should I? There was nothing that could bring me down.

"I have a feeling we're going to be saying that a lot now," I said.

"I cannot say that I mind very much," she said.

"Yeah, me neither."

"And I suspect that that I am going to want to embrace you much more often now."

"I think I can live with that. I might have to do this a lot too," I said as I leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Mm, that was wonderful," she said happily. "I hope you do indeed do that more often. Though of course if you wish to kiss me it need not only be on my hair."

"But you have such soft hair. Kissing it was so nice," I said in a slightly teasing tone.

"Then by all means continue to do so," she said. "And feel free to stroke it as well." She reached her other arm around me and shifted position to bury her face in my chest. "Feel free to be as...as physically affectionate as you wish."

"Wh-what?" Apparently I had been right. She was a tactile person.

"I...enjoy it greatly when...I am...in contact with you," she said in a muffled but clearly unsure voice. "I hope that is not a problem." In response I did, in fact, start stroking her hair. She relaxed herself and made happy "mmm" sound.

"No," I said, "it's not a problem." I kissed her hair again. "Although if we start acting like this all the time it might make other people uncomfortable." She turned her head so that she could speak clearly. I got a poke from one of her ears and I couldn't resist a tiny laugh.

"What?"

"Sorry, your ear poked me. It tickled." She laughed a little too.

"Heh, I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget that my ears are so different from yours." I leaned down and kissed the ear that had poked me. She let out a little gasp. "Th-they are also very s-sensitive," she stammered. I leaned down again.

"Oh, are they?" I said in a menacing whisper. She shuddered.

"Be...be gentle, please," she said in a small voice. I leaned back and started laughing again.

"I love you so much," I said, "and I promise I'll never let you forget it."

"And I you," she said. "You will never have cause to doubt my love for you, even for a moment." I kissed her hair a couple more times, then looked out at the horizon.

"Have you ever seen something so amazing?" I said as the sun finished setting. The whole world seemed a little brighter than normal, approaching night notwithstanding.

"I will in a moment when I turn around again," she said.

"Tiki..." I said as I blushed again. She turned around and beamed at me. It was brighter than the sun.

"I cannot help that I fell in love with such a handsome man," she said. I felt myself blush even harder.

"You...really think that?" I had never considered myself a particularly good-looking man. Not that I thought I was ugly, I just thought I was kind of...average.

"Have I never told you so?" I shook my head. "Heavens, but I can be so forgetful. Yes, Robin, I think you are strikingly handsome." I couldn't help but grin. Unfortunately the angle wasn't right for me to lean all the way down so instead I kissed her on the forehead.

"Mm...I wish I had asked you to kiss me earlier," she said.

"I would say you should have, but I don't know if my heart would've been able to handle it. I'm not sure my heart can handle it now." It felt like it was beating about a thousand times a second.

"I know," she said. "I can hear it. I imagine mine sounds much the same. Would you like to listen?" My heart picked its pace up even more.

"T-Tiki, you realize what you're..." I couldn't finish.

"Of course I do," she said. "And why should it be a problem? You are the man I love. Why should I mind if you rest your head on my…my..." Her inability to finish and the redness in her face stood at odds with the confident way she had started speaking.

"Maybe...it can wait a little while," I said.

"Perhaps you are right. I imagine you will continue to make my heart race for a long time, after all." I couldn't answer so we ended up falling silent and gazing into each others' eyes until the moon rose.

"I guess we should be getting back to town," I said.

"I suppose you are right. Did you speak to Chrom about our lodgings for the night?"

"No, but I remember he liked the inn we stayed at the last time we were here. We're probably there again." She stood up and offered me a hand. I took it and she pulled me up. We ended up face-to-face. Without thinking I pulled her in and kissed her again. We still weren't sure of ourselves, but now at the third attempt we were starting to figure it out. Gods, it was _incredible._ We broke off and she rested her head on my chest.

"Robin, may I say something that may dampen the mood?"

"You can say whatever you want," I said as I hugged her closer.

"I know...I know that if I am to love another, I must watch the world move past him. But it is such short years that make my eternal life worth living." I kissed her hair again and spoke very gently.

"Tiki, it makes me so happy that you think that." I paused to give her a few more small kisses and she shuddered. "But I told you already, I'm going to live forever." There was no humor in my tone. There wouldn't be. I wasn't joking. "Somehow. You won't ever have to watch the world move past me. I promise."

"Robin...I know it to be so unlikely as to be impossible, but...I pray you can. To be allowed to...remain with you for all time..." I started stroking her hair.

"You will," I said softly. "Somehow." We stayed like that for a while until it started to get cold. Even though we had matching robes now, it was still too cold to spend the night outside. Feroxi nights, even in summer, could be bitterly cold. When I felt her shiver I released my hug and she started supporting me on one shoulder again.

"Shall we go find the inn?" she asked.

"Let's," I said. As we walked back into town I said "I wish you didn't have to carry me like this."

"As I told you, I will support you as long as you need it."

"I know, but I'd...much rather be holding hands or walking arm-in-arm than making you carry me," I said.

"I'm sure we will have plenty of opportunity for that," she said, "and quite a bit more besides."

"I can't wait," I said. After a while we reached the inn. I was going to get the door for her, but I couldn't walk on my own yet so she opened it. We had to turn a little to fit through the door since neither of us wanted to let go of the other. As we got inside I saw that there were only two Shepherds still in the main dining room of the inn. If I had been asked who would be the two most likely to be waiting like this, my guesses would both have been correct.

"Robiiiiiiiiin," said Lissa excitedly as she ran up and hugged me. "From the look on your face I don't even need to ask how your night was Robin this is so great I'm so happy for you and sorry Tiki I'm not trying to leave you out I'm happy for you too and I love your new robes and oh my gosh this is so amazing I'm so happy for both of you I hope you're both really happy together you're both so perfect for each other and—" she had to stop to breathe.

"Robin, my friend, when Lissa told me what was going on tonight I hoped you would return like this," said Chrom as he walked up and grabbed my free hand to shake it. He bowed slightly towards Tiki which nearly made him bump heads with Lissa who was still clinging to me like I was a piece of driftwood at sea. "Lady Tiki, I don't know you as well as I wish I did, but I hope I can get to know you better now. And I assure you that you couldn't have chosen a better man."

"My thanks, Chrom," she said. She looked up at me. "And I must agree with you." Lissa let go of me and hugged Tiki.

"Oh my gosh I'm so happy for both of you this is the best I'm so happy you told him how you feel and of course I knew he would feel the same way because it's him and I know him and he's liked you basically since the two of you met so of course it was going to happen once I realized you felt the same way and this is the best day ever." This time she finished her thought before she ran out of breath.

"Did you truly, Robin?" she asked.

"Umm...I was certainly attracted to you right away," I said. "It wasn't until I got to know you that I actually, well, you know." She looked sheepish.

"It was...much the same for me. I tried to tell you many times, but it was...difficult."

"That's why you're both so perfect for each other," said Lissa as she let go of Tiki. "Come on, come have some drinks with us!"

"We've been holding off in the hopes we could celebrate with you," said Chrom. I looked at Tiki.

"You want to?" I asked.

"I have not had an alcoholic beverage in centuries," she said.

"Is that a no?"

"I think that this would be the right occasion to do so again."

"Then let's," I said. Lissa started laughing.

"Oh man, you guys are so cute," she said as we walked to the table. We spent the next hour or so enjoying ourselves, drinking, and swapping stories of things we had done over the course of the day. The two of them were both very interested to hear the story of what had happened between us, so we told them the basic outline while leaving out the more...sensitive parts.

"So, so, so, you gotta tell me—did you guys kiss yet or not?"

"Lissa, that's not really appropriate," said Chrom.

"Nope! But I still want to know!" she said brightly. I looked over at Tiki who shrugged and then nodded slightly. I looked back at them.

"Yes." Lissa squealed. Chrom coughed.

"Chrom, our little Robin is growing up right in front of us," she said as she tugged at his sleeve. "So how was it huh? Huh?" I held up a hand.

"I'm not going to answer—"

"It was marvelous," said Tiki. I whipped my head around towards her and saw that she was smiling serenely. Lissa started giggling. I wasn't sure what my expression was, but it must have been hilarious to all three of them. For a moment I was embarrassed, but then their laughter finally got to me and I started laughing too. Why not? Life was as good as it could get. I was alive, I had good friends, and I had the love of an incredible woman.

A few drinks later Lissa started to turn red and excused herself while she could still walk. I was starting to feel a little tipsy myself. I knew from past experience that Chrom could drink a barrel's worth without getting drunk, but I had no idea about Tiki. I looked over at her and saw that her face was a little flushed, but she seemed in control of herself. Dragon constitution, maybe?

"So Robin," said Chrom, still clearly sober, "before we head for Ylisstol, there's something we need to take care of tomorrow." Gods, it was going to be another battle, of course. No rest for the weary.

"Is it more bandits?" He shook his head.

"Flavia received a report from a soldier of hers that there's some kind of artifact at some ruins northeast of here. Fortunately they're only a short detour off our route home."

"Is it an especially important artifact? And why didn't the soldiers get it?"

"They didn't think it would be important to them. According to the rumor it's the tear of a Divine Dragon, so they thought it would aid us in stopping Grima." I looked at Tiki.

"Do...divine dragon tears have power in them?"

"If they are captured and crystallized, then yes. I know mine carry some small measure of power, though in order for it to carry true power it would have to be the tear of an elder. Most likely my mother." I felt a miniature flash of anger at the idea of anyone making Tiki cry, but didn't let it take hold.

"Your mother..." said Chrom. "What was her name…?" I started to doubt that he was actually sober.

"Naga?" I asked.

"Right! That was it. Supposedly it's Naga's Tear. It's supposed to bestow power on the user, but only once."

"Is that true?" I asked Tiki. She nodded.

"It is likely that my if my mother's tear were to be crystallized then it could grant such a boon. I think we should search it out."

"Alright then," I said. "We can head that way tomorrow. But for now I need to sleep. Head's starting to hurt." I stood up and wobbled. Before I could fall Tiki caught me.

"I will support you once more," she said.

"Second floor, third door on the right," said Chrom as he slid a key to me. "I also need to sleep." He stood up and trudged down a hall towards what I assumed was his room. I expected I'd see Sumia the next day come to talk to me about the latest news in my life. Tiki and I walked up the stairs and reached the door to my room. I fumbled a bit with the key and got it open. We walked inside and she helped me down onto the bed. I realized that Chrom hadn't actually said which room was Tiki's. Then I realized it didn't matter because I was going to ask her anyway.

"Stay here?" I said as I looked up at her. She looked nervous.

"Robin, are you asking me to..." her voice trailed off. It took me a second but I understood what she was thinking and I suddenly felt embarrassed.

"No! I...I don't think I'm r-r-ready for th-that yet." She relaxed.

"I...must agree. Still, I would very much like to stay." She shrugged off her robes, put them on a chair, and sat next to me. She helped me out of my robes and I put them with hers. I kicked off my shoes and stretched out on the bed. She took off her shawl and her boots. As she did she gave me a...rather appealing view of her legs, covered as they were by her stockings. She joined me in the bed and snuggled right up next to me. I put an arm around her and pulled her in tighter. "Marvelous," she said. "Did you enjoy the view?" I felt myself get a little hot under the collar, then remembered I wasn't wearing my robes so I didn't have a collar.

"Uhh..."

"You are allowed to say yes," she said. "In fact, I rather hope you do." She looked up at me and dropped her voice low. "It was for your benefit, after all."

"Uhh...yes?" Hadn't she just been embarrassed that I asked her to stay? Wasn't that just a minute ago? Where had this come from? Maybe it was the alcohol.

"Mm. I'm glad." She...pressed herself against me.

"Weren't...weren't you just nervous a minute ago?" I certainly was.

"I was," she said, "but now I am in your arms again and I know that I have no reason to be nervous. And besides, I want you to find me attractive. I certainly find you attractive."

"You already know I do," I said. "But I don't mind saying again that you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Add another thing to my list of things that had gotten much easier to do in the last few hours.

"Robin, I love you so very much," she said. She kissed my cheek a few times. Gods, was that what it felt like for her when I kissed her forehead? I hoped I made her feel half as good as she made me feel.

"I love you too," I said. "More than I could ever have imagined. I hope you don't mind hearing it all the time."

"I plan on saying it all the time," she said, "so I can hardly say I would mind hearing it." She yawned.

"Getting tired?"

"I am perhaps somewhat intoxicated," she said. "I am also in the arms of my beloved. I expect I will have pleasant dreams tonight. I pray they are of you." I took my turn kissing her cheek a couple of times.

"It's not a dream," I said. "I'm still going to be here in the morning."

"Those may be the sweetest words I have ever heard." She paused. "...Well, the second sweetest." She put an arm around my chest and closed her eyes. "I think I am going to sleep now."

"Good night."

"Good night, my love." My love. Two words. Six letters. Gods, it was amazing how much power there could be in just those two little words. It felt like a dream. But it couldn't be. My dreams were never this good. This was too amazing to be anything but real. I...I was with her. We were together. It was really happening.

A few minutes later her breathing slowed as she fell asleep. Unable to resist the temptation, I gently kissed her hair. In response I heard a happy murmur. It was so cute that I had to kiss her again. It had the same result so I had to do it a third time. This time she made the same sound, but shifted her position a little and nuzzled my chest with her cheek. It tickled, so I closed my eyes and fought back a laugh. I opened one eye to see where the candle was, extinguished it, then closed my eye and let myself drift off to sleep. She loved me. She _loved_ me.

I didn't see how my life could get any better.

 **A/N: Of course I'm a jerk for cutting you all off in the middle of the confession. But really, did you think the entire confession scene was going to happen from her perspective and we wouldn't get the point of view of, you know, the point of view character? Try not to go into a sugar coma from reading this chapter, by the way.**

 **Incidentally, today (April 14th) is Maribelle's birthday. Weird coincidence, that. Seriously this time. It actually is a coincidence.**


	30. Chapter 30

I was woken up by the feeling of Tiki tossing in her sleep. She wasn't quite at the level of thrashing around, but it was close. I opened my eyes and saw the sun streaming in through the window which gave me a good view of Tiki's distressed expression.

"Ngh...mmph...Robin...ngh...no..." she said as she turned to and fro. I hugged her tighter.

"Shh...Tiki, it's me. Shh." She relaxed slightly but didn't stop turning.

"Robin...Robin no...no...I'm sorry..."

"Tiki, wake up." I gently shook her. "Tiki, it's okay. Tiki." She stopped tossing around and started to sputter a little as her eyes opened.

"Ngh...wh...Robin?" She looked at me with wide eyes. She almost looked frightened. I reached my free arm around and pulled her in against me.

"It's okay," I said in the most soothing voice I could. "It's okay. It was just a nightmare." She shuddered a little and relaxed herself. I kissed her hair a couple of times. She shuddered again.

"Robin...thank heavens you are still here." She looked back up at me. "I had the most terrible nightmare. I'm sorry if I hurt you while I was thrashing about." I brought my forehead down to rest against hers and tried rubbing her nose with my own. She shuddered again and closed her eyes.

"It's okay," I said again. "I'm fine. You're safe now." A little nervously I moved forward and lightly kissed her lips. She shuddered a third time and kissed me back.

"Th-thank you," she said after we had moved apart. "Thank you." She rested her face on my chest again. "How shameful to wake you up like this after the very first night we were together."

"None of that," I said as I started stroking her hair. "Tiki, you could wake me up like this every day and I would be here to hold you just like this until you calmed down. I love you too much to do anything else." She gave me a little squeeze.

"Thank you again. You are...already so good to me."

"Do you want to tell me about your nightmare?" I asked. "It might help."

"I...I dreamt that I fell under the spell of an evil man and...and I...I...killed..." she couldn't finish, although from the name she had been saying it wasn't hard to figure out that the last word was probably 'you.' With one hand I brought her face up to mine. Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes. I kissed her gently.

"Shh...I'm still here. You didn't do anything to me." She finally seemed to calm down.

"I...I know. That man is long dead," she said. "You and he could not have ever met."

"Wait...he was a real person?"

"Yes. And I did indeed fall under his control until I was saved by Marth and his comrades."

"Does this have something to do with the darkness inside you?" She shifted positions and rubbed her cheek against mine.

"It does. At the time I was nearly consumed by it. Please...please do not think less of me," she said nervously.

"Everyone has parts of themselves they aren't proud of," I said. "And you don't even control that part of you. I'm certainly not going to think less of you for that." She turned her head and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you once more. I pray I never do this sort of thing to you again." I looked over at her. Our faces were only inches apart, so I kissed her again.

"Like I said, if you do then I'll do this again. Every time." She kissed me.

"I love you so very much," she said. "There is nothing else I can say."

"Then don't say anything else. We can lie here for a while if you want."

"I would enjoy that," she said. I didn't answer. Instead I pulled her in and held her to me. A moment later I felt her hug me in return. Her eyes were even with mine so that was where I looked. I didn't see fear in them anymore. All I saw was love. Gods, it was such a beautiful sight. I only hoped she could see the same love in mine.

We probably would have stayed there all day, but eventually we were brought back into reality by a knock on the door. I heard a voice from the other side. It sounded like Chrom's.

"Robin, we need to get moving. I assume Tiki is in there with you, so I hope to see the two of you soon."

"She is," I said as I rolled onto my back. "We'll be right down." Next to me Tiki sat up and swung her legs around so that they were off the side of the bed. I got up and sat next to her.

"I would have preferred to remain in bed with you the entire day," she said.

"Believe me," I said, "I agree. How about this: when we get back to Ylisstol I'll convince Chrom to give us a day off. We'll go to my house and spend the whole day in bed together. How does that sound?" Her face turned bright red.

"I...I...I w-would like that very m-much." For a second I wondered why she was getting so embarrassed, then my brain finally caught up to my mouth and realized the question I'd just asked her.

"Gods! That's not what—I mean we would—that is to say—I just meant that—like this morning—not like...like...but I mean I'm not trying to say that I don't...I mean eventually...but that isn't what I was talking about!" I decided to shut my mouth before I embarrassed myself even further. Her face had gotten redder with every word I said.

"I...I believe I understood what you meant," she said. "But I would...that is...I do eventually want to...be...with you." I felt my own face get red hot.

"H-how about we think about that l-l-later. For now we need to...to go downstairs." She nodded maybe a little too fiercely.

"R-right. We do." She stood up and grabbed her boots and sat down to pull them on. She took one, slipped it over her foot, then fully extended her leg to pull it on. I couldn't look away as she did it. I felt a little ashamed at first, then rationalized it to myself by saying that she was probably doing it that way on purpose. My suspicion was confirmed when I looked up at her face and saw that she was still blushing and she was smiling nervously.

"Tiki, I..." my voice trailed off. I had no idea what I was going to say.

"I...I have no experience acting the seductress," she said. "But I hope you...appreciate the attempt." Gods, but did I ever. Maybe it was the genuine love behind the action, or maybe she was just a natural. Just putting on one boot like that...I already wanted to pull her back onto the bed and...make everyone else wait a while.

"I definitely do," I said in a somewhat choked voice. "Wow." In response I got a smile and then a sudden kiss. When she pulled away she had a broad smile on her face. "Wow," was all I could manage. She giggled a little.

"I do love you so, Robin," she said cheerfully. She picked up her second boot and repeated the process of the first one. This time I felt completely shameless about staring at her. She of course noticed and grinned.

"You know, now I almost feel bad that the only things I have to put on are my shoes and my robes. I can't, er, return the favor," I said. She slid over and leaned into me.

"Oh, I'm sure you will think of something," she said, then slipped her arms around me. "Can we stay like this for a moment before we depart?" I rested my head against hers.

"How could I possibly say no?"

"Mm." We sat like that for a minute or two. It was wonderful.

"We...really do need to get downstairs," I said reluctantly.

"I know," she said. "I suppose we will have time later to spend together." She let go of me and stood up to put on her robes.

"We will, I promise," I said. I stood up and wobbled a little. She quickly caught me.

"Heavens, I had completely forgotten to ask if you were alright to stand on your own yet. I'm so sorry," she said.

"No, no, it's fine. I just stood up a little too fast. I'm okay." She didn't let go of me. I sighed. "Tiki...it pains me greatly to say this, but we really can't stay here all day. If nothing else, I don't think I can afford to pay for the room."

"I suppose you are right. I know I cannot possibly pay for it." She let go of me. I finished dressing as I watched her do the same. As much as I appreciated that she liked my gift, I had to admit to myself that I was disappointed that the robes...covered up quite a bit more than her dress. Gods, what was happening to me? One night together and suddenly my mind had gone right into the sewer. "You have no need to be ashamed," she said as she put an arm around my waist. "I truly do not mind if you wish to stare at me." I must have let it show on my face or looked away inadvertently.

"It just...doesn't seem appropriate, is all." I realized I was rubbing the back of my head, so I forced myself to stop.

"Perhaps if I were with another man it would be, but I am not. I am with you. And I am giving you my full permission." I felt my face getting hot.

"Well o-okay then. And umm...you can also, you know, if you want to..." She laughed a little and rubbed her cheek against my arm.

"I...already have been," she said, "though I'm glad I now have your blessing."

"Oh...okay," I said before forcing myself to become composed. "Let's head downstairs then." I put my arm around her shoulders. We left the room and walked down the stairs together. Gods, it felt so good to do. I wasn't limping along, there was no question about why we were doing it, none of that. I was walking with my arm around the woman I loved and who loved me. On the way downstairs I even paused briefly to kiss the top of her head and she gave a happy little giggle. Gods, was I the luckiest man alive.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and saw that we were, if not the last, then certainly among the last to make it to the main hall to eat before we left. There was a large spread of food that I hoped Chrom had paid well for and all the Shepherds were seated at various tables chatting animatedly. I decided that I would treat this the way I had Cyntha's arrival and act like us being together was the most natural thing in the world. It certainly felt that way to me.

Tiki and I walked over to the food and each filled a plate. There weren't a lot of seats left for us, but I saw Cherche wave us over and motion to two seats at their table that were empty across from her, Libra, and a grumpy-looking Gerome. He was, at least, eating. We sat down across from them and Cherche greeted us with one of her blinding grins.

"Good morning you two," she said. "I guess I don't need to ask how your relationship is progressing, do I? I've never seen you smile so brightly before, Robin. It's a welcome sight. And Miss Tiki, I see you're wearing the gift Robin asked me to make for you. Do you like it?"

"Very much so," Tiki said. "Thank you for making them."

"Oh you're quite welcome, though I think you should thank Robin. I owed him a favor and he used it on a gift for you. Isn't that ever so thoughtful of him?" Cherche was probably playing it up to make me sound better.

"He is a thoughtful man," Tiki said.

"Indeed he is. I don't know of a better one."

"Darling, I'm sitting right here," said Libra. From the look on his face I could tell that this was probably a private joke of theirs.

"Of course you are, dear," she said patronizingly.

"So Gerome," I said to change the subject before I got any more embarrassed, "how are you adjusting to traveling with others?" I couldn't tell, but I imagined that he was glaring at me.

"Hmph." He took a bite of his food.

"Right, right, of course," I said. "I hope you've reconnected with Lucina. She spoke very highly of you."

"Hmph." Another bite.

"I agree, she is indeed a fantastic young woman and anyone would be thrilled to find out she holds them in such high regard." Out of the corner of my eye I saw his parents barely containing their laughter. I assumed Tiki was as well because I felt her arm trembling against me.

"Hmph." A third bite.

"Of course, of course, but I'm sure she'd be more than happy to help you take care of Minerva. She's had plenty of practice and she's always willing to help out her friends in need. She probably won't even make you talk that much since she's _so_ respectful of other peoples' feelings. Especially her parents. She was even willing to take her mask off for their sake."

"Are you done?"

"Ha!" I said as I pointed my fork at him. "I got you to talk!" That was the last straw for the people around me who started laughing heartily. It was loud enough that we started to draw looks from around us. It was hard to tell for sure but I thought I saw Gerome's face turn red behind his mask. He stood up abruptly.

"Mother, father, I'm leaving. Minervy—Minerva needs food." He left. Once he had my resistance failed and I joined in the laughter.

"I think you got through to him a little," said Cherche as her laughter died down. "He almost slipped and used his secret nickname."

"He even called me 'father,'" said Libra. "That's what, twice?"

"Definitely," said Cherche.

"I guess I'm just that good," I said.

"You certainly have a way with children," said Tiki "...even adult children."

"Does he?" asked Cherche. Tiki nodded.

"Indeed. Do you recall the children we rescued from the bandit fortress? We met them during our dinner. They were quite taken with Robin." I remembered they had been, although Tomas had seemed to be more taken with Prim than anyone else.

"Remember what Prim asked me?" I said. Tiki blushed a little.

"How could I forget?"

"I'll bet I can guess what it was," said Cherche.

"She asked me who the pretty lady with me was and if she was my wife," I said.

"And what did you say?" said Cherche with a smile that I hoped wasn't carrying any undertone of menace.

"I said she was my friend. In my defense," I said as I raised my hands in preemptive surrender, "that's all she was at the time," She still wasn't my wife, of course. I didn't think I was quite ready to propose yet.

"Please, I was not offended when he said it. We were indeed only friends at the time, though I confess that I was happy she made that mistake," said Tiki, who must have noticed that Cherche's smile was becoming steadily more menacing. As she finished talking, the menace disappeared.

"Of course you were! Children are often good judges of character, and if they're drawn to Robin then you should listen to them—although I suppose you have." Tiki slipped her arms around me and squeezed.

"Indeed I have. Even the two future children we have most recently met seem to have taken to Robin quite a bit."

"How would know about Cynthia?" I asked. She looked guilty.

"I'm sorry, I was eavesdropping on you again while you were in bed. I heard your whole conversation with her."

"Oh. Umm...okay...wait...you thought Severa liked me?" There was no way. She must have been talking about...well, no, the one before that was Gerome. But still, Severa? She had been so...rude.

"I do. I have met people such as her before. She acquiesced to you much more quickly than the norm. And she was quite angry after you were hurt."

"Huh, go figure." Maybe she did. I didn't know why she would, except that we had come to help her, but maybe that was all it took.

"Maybe you should start thinking about being a father yourself if all these children like you so much," said Cherche. I felt my face burn.

"That's...I mean...you know, it's only been one night."

"I don't know, Robin, you always seem to be willing to help people in need and dispense advice if people ask. I think you have the makings of a good father," said Libra.

"I really don't know if we can judge that kind of thing yet," I said, then looked around and saw that most of the other Shepherds had finished eating and were already heading outside. "Oh, looks like we'd better get going. Have you two heard where we're headed today?"

"I thought we were returning to Ylisstol," said Cherche.

"Apparently we're going to make a stop at some ruins northeast of here first. There's an artifact the Khan's soldiers think will help us. Naga's Tear, assuming Chrom remembered correctly."

"Such a thing is rumored to exist," said Libra. "Though I had no idea where. Supposedly it contains some portion of Naga's power within it and can grant that power to whomever holds it...although I'm sure Lady Tiki would be able to give us a more definitive answer than I."

"You have the right of it," she said. "I believe it could help us if we found it."

"Then we should probably start moving," I said as I stood up. Tiki stood with me and put an arm back around me and the other two followed suit a moment later. We made our way outside and Tiki and I bade them farewell as they went to find their son and the two Minervas. Tiki and I found Chrom who was with his wife, though strangely not his children.

"Good morning you two," he said as we walked up. "You look happy." I glanced at Tiki and back at Chrom.

"We are," I said.

"I did a flower fortune yesterday for the two of you after Chrom told me what was going on. It came up as good as possible, so that means that the two of you will be happy together. And besides that, I'm very happy for both of you." She hugged us both.

"Thank you, Sumia," I said. "You know we still owe you two a dinner, right?"

"Once we get back home, okay? We'll go to that cafe with the amazing cakes."

"Sounds good to me," I said and turned to Tiki, "how about you?"

"I do enjoy cake," she said.

"Then I guess it's a plan," I said.

"So let's get moving," said Chrom. "The faster we go the faster we get home. I'm looking forward to my bed in the castle. Not to mention I haven't seen my, er, youngest daughter in a while."

"I think she might officially be your oldest," I said. "...although it's probably better not to think about it."

"You're probably right." We started walking and the rest of the Shepherds followed suit behind us. Fortunately, since it was the summer, the day wasn't particularly cold. Regna Ferox was never as hot as Ylisse, but during the summer it was at least tolerable. It was also much more temperate than Valm had been. It made the day's walking easy and invigorating rather than miserable and tiring. Or maybe it was just that I spent the day in conversation with two of my best friends and the woman I loved. Whatever the reason I didn't even notice how long we'd been marching when I saw what looked like some ruins in the distance.

"You think that's the place?" I asked Chrom as the ruins came into view.

"I would imagine so. I'm not sure how many sets of ruins there are this far north. Let's proceed." We left the road and started towards the ruined structure. It was hard to tell what it had been when it was intact, but I imagined that if Naga's Tear was here it was likely some sort of shrine or temple to Naga herself at the time. Whatever it was, it had been rather large. Maybe it was a cathedral, although I wasn't sure why there would be a cathedral this close to the northern edge of the continent. I didn't know how many villages were around, but I couldn't imagine the population in this area was large enough to warrant that kind of building.

When we were about half a mile away I noticed something on the ground. It looked an awful lot like one of Tiki's dragonstones, although it was white while the ones I had seen her carry were all green. I increased my pace a little bit and reached out to pick it up.

"Ach, damnit!" I hissed and pulled my hand back quickly. Tiki was right behind me and Chrom and Sumia weren't far behind.

"What happened?" asked Tiki.

"That stone," I said as I indicated it, "I tried to pick it up and it burned me." She looked down at it, then reached down and picked it up with no trouble.

"This...this is a divinestone," she said. "And it is nearly filled with power. It is almost as if this stone is newly formed. No wonder it burned you. Such power is not meant for human touch."

"Why would there be a fully-powered divinestone here?" asked Chrom. Tiki shook her head.

"I do not know. These are as rare as the divine dragons themselves. And I am unaware of any divine dragons who even make this continent their home."

"You can use it though, right?" I said.

"I can."

"Then hold onto it for now, I suppose. Maybe we'll find its owner and you'll have another dragon to connect with." I hoped it was possible. She'd probably be happy if she met someone else who would live as long as she would, at least until I figured out how to live forever.

"I...have not spoken to another divine dragon in some time," she said.

"Not even your mother?" I asked.

"...No." I wasn't sure what it was, but there was something in her tone that made it clear the discussion was over, at least for now. We hadn't ever really talked about her mother, but I had always just assumed they were in communication considering they were family. And also considering she was called Naga's Voice.

"Alright," I said. "Then just hold onto the stone anyway. If nothing else, you can use it." She nodded and looked like she appreciated that I had let the matter drop.

"Indeed. Let us proceed." We started walking again. I wasn't sure how much of the scene had been overheard by anyone around us, but no one mentioned anything about it if they had. They all seemed to be caught up in their own affairs anyway.

We got within a few hundred feet of the ruins and I noticed movement within it. Whoever it was looked tall. Very tall. Too tall to be human. And too slow to be human.

"Risen," I said to Chrom. "Do you see them?"

"I do," he said. "I don't know why they're here, but we need to clear them out before they can spread."

"I agree," I said.

"Shepherds," yelled Chrom as he turned to face the group, "there are Risen inside the ruins! Rally to me and let's exterminate them!" A shout of affirmation arose from the others as we started marching forward. I started calling out a formation and they all obediently arranged themselves according to it.

We came to a gap in the wall of whatever the building had been. Inside I saw that the ruins were absolutely overrun with Risen. That was fine. Risen were mindless and we had a lot of experience fighting them. I wasn't worried about our ability to defeat them.

"Chrom, lead the way," I said. He nodded and charged forward. The Risen nearest the wall didn't even have a chance to react before it melted into smoke. I was a few steps behind him as I sent a fireball at the next closest Risen, which exploded. Tiki was a step behind me, but there wasn't enough room in the part of the ruins we entered into for her to transform. It appeared to have been a storage room of some sort, but it was hard to tell.

The other Risen in the area noticed us and began to charge. It didn't do them any good, because the rest of the Shepherds came pouring in behind us. We dispatched them with little effort and Chrom and I led the group out into the hallway that led out of the room. There were a few scattered Risen in the corridor, but it wasn't enough to pose any trouble.

When we reached the end of the corridor I finally saw the scale of these ruins. They were massive. This had been a cathedral at minimum. It may have been a castle for all I could tell. The hall we reached was hundreds of feet long and at least a hundred feet wide. There were at least two dozen Risen that I could see, and it was impossible to tell how many more there would be in all the other rooms and side passages. To add to the troubles, large sections of the hall looked like they had cracked and broken away. There were several sections of the floor that were flooded, which would impede access except to our fliers. They wouldn't even have a problem maneuvering, because there was very little roof left. The building must have been flooded repeatedly by rains. We were going to have our work cut out for us.

"Attack!" called Chrom as he charged forward. We had to proceed two or three at a time until we emptied into the hall, but once we did we had room enough to spread out. Tiki and Nowi even had enough space to transform, which they did. A dozen Risen went down without trouble in a matter of seconds. It attracted the attention of the others who began their slow march towards us. That was fine. They were slow, we weren't. We could take them.

I heard a groaning sound from my left. I chanced a look in that direction and saw, to my horror, a person on one of the isolated chunks of floor. I had no idea who they were or how they had managed to get there, but the Risen had heard the sound too and a few of them broke off to head for that section. Water wouldn't bother them, it would only slow them down a little. We needed to get there, and soon. I turned to my right where the wall was.

"Fliers!" I bellowed. "Get in here now!" A few heartbeats later I felt a rush of wind as they appeared overhead. "There's someone on that platform! Go defend them!" They all flew over that way and I saw Cherche, Cordelia, and Gerome leap off their mounts to fight on foot where they wouldn't have to worry about crowding the platform. The other Shepherds went streaming past me as I started frantically thinking of what else to do. There were so many Risen on so many chunks of isolated stone who would probably try making their way to the unconscious person. "Cynthia! Sumia!" They stopped throwing javelins and flew over to me. "I need you to ferry people onto that platform. Healers first! Help that person!"

A few Risen made it through the water and onto the platform. Cherche and Gerome were waiting and made quick work of them. It was clear that Gerome was practiced at fighting the Risen. Of course he must have been, he came from a time when they had overrun the world. Sumia and Cynthia dropped off Lissa and Brady, who both immediately bent down to start tending to the unconscious person. I turned my focus back to the battle at the Risen in front of us. They were coming from all angles, but the water at least slowed them enough that we could probably handle the ones in front of us by the time the ones in the water reached us. Sumia and Cynthia arrived and picked up two more people—Donnel and Tharja—and ferried them over to the platform.

We were starting to make headway against the Risen in front of us. Their numbers weren't unlimited and their attacks were mostly too slow and clumsy to do anything. Vaike took a hit, but it didn't look bad. Nowi also took a hit, but it looked like she barely noticed it.

"Robin! This isn't working!" I heard Lissa yell from the platform.

"What do you mean?" I shouted back.

"She's too weak! The healing magic isn't doing enough!" Damn. We needed to save her. But there were already two healers over there. What else could I do? Even if I had Maribelle and Libra join them four healers might not do better than two.

"Tiki, if their magic isn't working, would the Tear help?" I asked as the idea suddenly sprang to my mind. She turned to me and nodded since presumably she couldn't speak. That was the ticket. It would mean using this potential source of power to save a random person, but dammit, that was why we were fighting in the first place. I was willing to make that sacrifice. "Get the other healers to the platform," I called to the fliers. I started casting around at random for people to take with me to search. "Tiki, Lucina, Owain, Gaius, and Panne, come with me. We're going to search for the Tear. The rest of you stay here and clear the hall, then defend the girl!"

The five people I had with me broke off when we reached a fork in the floor and fought our way across the room. It was fierce, but we knew what we were doing. I got clipped and knocked down at one point, but Panne tore the Risen's head off and Gaius had me back on my feet a second later. We left the main hall and reached a corridor that had a handful of Risen. We stepped back and let Tiki take the lead and then there were no more Risen.

We ran to the end of the corridor which had the remnants of a few rooms. Tiki shifted back into her human form and as I turned around to check, Panne did as well. I started pointing to people.

"Lucina, Panne, go check that room. Owain, Tiki, that one. Gaius, with me in here. Clear out any Risen you see and find the Tear." We split off as ordered and Gaius and I entered one of the rooms. There were no Risen inside it so we were able to start looking immediately.

"Suprised you want me with you, Bubbles," said Gaius. "Figured you'd want your girl."

"Search, don't talk," I said. There wasn't much to search. There was nothing left inside the room except crumbled stone. We didn't turn up anything. We went back into the hall and the others weren't far behind us. "Anything?" I asked them.

"Not in our room," said Lucina.

"Nor in ours," said Tiki.

"Then let's keep moving. With me." We went back up the corridor we had come from and kept going past the entrance to the main hall. I still heard the sounds of battle, but it didn't sound as intense. We reached the far end of that corridor and found several more rooms. "Same pairs," I said as I directed each of them towards a room. Gaius and I ran into ours and saw a Risen. I didn't have any magic prepared so Gaius ran forward, ducked around the Risen's swing, and slashed at its knees with his dagger. Risen didn't seem to feel pain, but they did seem to be affected by injuries. This one tried to step forward towards me after Gaius had cut it, but it fell forward to one knee. It gave me time to get my sword out and run it through.

We started rooting around the room. This one had several chests and what looked like the remnants of old bookcases in it, but we still had no luck. I ran back into the corridor and heard the sound of Risen coming from the direction opposite the one we had come from.

"Robin, I think we found it!" I heard Lucina call from her room. I was facing away so I didn't see her come, but I heard her behind me just as a pair of Risen came around the corner. I chanced a look back and saw Lucina holding a small blue stone that was indeed shaped like a teardrop.

"That's probably it," I said. "Gaius, take it and go deliver it to Lissa. The rest of you stay with me while we clear the Risen out of here. Got it?"

"Sure thing, boss," said Gaius.

"I'm with you," said Lucina.

"As am I, oh fearless leader," said Owain. The other two didn't answer me, but when I chanced another look I saw that they had both shifted. The Risen began their charge. I pressed myself against the wall of the corridor to allow Tiki to burn them. She caught one, but the other one kept charging. Panne leapt forward and bit at its legs, but it didn't fall. Three more came around the corner as Lucina ran forward to meet the injured one. She clashed with it as it swung its own sword, but that left it open for Owain to cut its arm off.

The Risen kept coming for a minute or two, but they never came more than two or three at a time. That left them outnumbered by us, and their odds were even worse considering we all knew what we were doing and two of us could attack at range. None of us took any hits except Owain who was grazed by a fist. He wasn't down for more than a moment. Eventually they stopped coming around the corner and I didn't hear the sound of them anymore.

"Let's get back to the main hall," I said, "quickly." They all followed closely behind me and we ran back up the corridor to the main hall just in time to see the defenders on the platform slaying the last of the Risen. Since there was no immediate danger I slowed my pace and walked back towards where they were all standing. "Did the Tear work?" I called out.

"It did!" yelled out Lissa. I couldn't see her from behind the others, but I would recognize her voice anywhere. She sounded excited as she called out "Come over here!"

"Can someone give me a ride over there?" I asked.

"I will," came Tiki's voice from behind me." I turned to protest, but before I could she had already shifted forms again. I got on her back and she flew me over to the platform. I hopped down and she changed back into herself. There was a wide smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you," I said to her. She hugged me.

"Any time," she said into my chest. She let go and we talked towards the center of the group.

The girl who had been hurt was standing up while Lissa administered to her. As we walked up to them the girl turned around to face me and I got my first good look at her as she smiled brightly.

She was about the same height as Lissa, which made her more than a head shorter than me. She looked young—fifteen or sixteen at the oldest. Over her simple-looking clothes she wore a set of dark robes. I recognized the design of them instantly, because I wore identical ones every day. She had hair that fell just above her shoulders. It was a...very familiar shade of green. Her short hair meant that I had a good view of her ears. I had only ever seen two other people with long, pointed ears like hers...and neither of them were human.

And—unless I was much mistaken—she looked an awful lot like...

"Oh, hi dad!"

...me.

 **A/N: Poor Robin. Been in a relationship all of one night and he already has a teenage daughter.**

 **And, in a somewhat darkly amusing and rather bitter irony, the chapter where Lucina finds out that she doesn't have a shot with Robin...gets published on her birthday. Ouch.**


	31. Chapter 31

"Wh-what?" I rocked backwards. She tilted her head...gods, she tilted her head the exact same way that Tiki did.

"Did something happen to your ears?" She cupped her hands around her mouth and raised her voice. "I said HI, DAD!" Next to me I heard Tiki start giggling. The other Shepherds around us started murmuring to each other. I shook my head.

"No, no, I heard you. I'm uh...a little off-balance, that's all." The girl frowned.

"Shouldn't you stand up straighter then?"

"That's not—" I shook my head again. "—what I mean is...I don't actually have a daughter yet."

"Uh, dad, are you messing around? It's me. Morgan. You know? Your favorite adorable daughter? Apple of your eye?" Morgan. Her name was Morgan. I liked that name. I could definitely see myself naming my daughter Morgan. Apparently I had.

"Listen, Morgan, I...umm...this might sound hard to believe, but I think you came here from the future." She tilted her head to the other side. Gods, it was even the exact same angle.

"Huh? The future? What do you..." she suddenly clutched her head in her hands and grunted. I ran forward and caught her on pure instinct. "Ow...dad, my head hurts." I looked at Lissa.

"Can you help her?" I said. She stepped forward and touched her staff to Morgan's forehead. Morgan's expression relaxed. "Better?" She nodded.

"A little. Dad, I can't remember what's going on. Where am I? And why didn't you recognize me?" Even though she had sounded so cheerful at first she sounded so pained now. My heart went out to her and I hugged her to me. She didn't even come all the way up to my chin.

"It's gonna be okay," I said gently as she whimpered in pain. "Daddy's here now." I looked back up. "Let's get ourselves out of here," I said to the people around me. "Start getting people off the platform and outside." The fliers started ferrying people off the platform until the only people left were me, Tiki, and Morgan. I looked over at Tiki. "Can you get us off of here?" I asked her.

"Of course," she said. She looked distressed too. I wondered briefly why she hadn't joined in with me. It was obvious enough that only one person could have been Morgan's mother. She changed forms.

"Morgan, are you okay to move?" I asked.

"Y-yeah," she said. We walked over to Tiki and I got up on her back.

"Hold onto me," I said. She nodded and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"M-mom?" I heard her say from behind me. She was clearly Tiki's daughter, but it still sent a thrill up my spine to hear my daughter refer to Tiki as 'mom.' It meant...it meant this worked. And we had a child. Gods, we had a _child._ I...I had a family.

Tiki flew us all the way outside and we landed apart from where everyone else was gathering. No one came our way. Someone must have told them to leave us alone. Morgan and I got down to the ground and Tiki appeared beside us a moment later.

"Dad, what's happening? Why are you acting like you don't know me? What did you mean about the future?" She looked so upset. Gods, this was my daughter. Why couldn't I have just accepted it immediately and sorted out the particulars later? I hugged her again.

"Morgan...I'm sorry. The thing is...I haven't had a daughter yet. Your mother and I...we've only been together since yesterday. Then suddenly we found you and I got confused. I'm sorry. I'm here now."

"But I don't remember coming to the past. I don't remember anything. I...I don't even remember anything about mom except who she is. I just remember you." Tiki put a hand on Morgan's shoulder.

"Well then I'll be your dad," I said. "Maybe I haven't become your dad yet here, but if you want me to I can try."

"Thanks dad," she said as she hugged me tightly.

"Of course," I said. "You're my favorite daughter and the apple of my eye."

"I know you're just saying that to make me feel better since you don't really know me...but it does." I kissed the top of her head.

"No I'm not. Maybe I just met you, but if you're my daughter then I love you already. And I'll keep you safe now." Kids needed supportive parents. And if she was mine then I would be.

"I love you too, dad." She let go of me and hugged Tiki. "I'm sorry, mom. I'm not trying to ignore you." Tiki hugged her tightly.

"Think nothing of it dear. You were confused and latched onto the only person you knew. I would have done the same."

"I...I don't remember anything about you. Just that you're you. I'm sorry."

"Shh. You need not apologize for such a thing. If you know nothing else about me, at least know that I love you." I stepped over and hugged them both. My family. So what if Tiki and I had only been together for a day? We had a daughter. So what if I had only known her for five minutes? They were my family and I loved them.

"I love you both so much," I said. We stood in silence for a few minutes.

"I feel a lot better now," said Morgan. "Can we see if we can figure out what's going on?"

"Alright," I said as I let go of them. Morgan let go of Tiki and sat down. We sat with her.

"So you think I came here from the future?" I nodded.

"You must have. Like I said, Tiki...that is, your...mother and I, we only told each other our feelings last night. We haven't even been together long enough to have a baby, let alone a daughter your age." I had another thought. "Can't you tell? Look at me. Do I look like I'm old enough to have a daughter?" She tilted her head again. I glanced over and saw that Tiki had as well and it was even more obvious that it was exactly the same. I felt my heart swell a little. They were so adorable.

"I dunno, you look just like you did the last time I saw you. But maybe you do look younger. I don't know. I don't remember a whole lot."

"Alright then," I said, "so maybe not. Still, I know I'm not old enough to have a teenaged daughter."

"Teenaged? I'm twenty-one!" She sounded a little indignant. I blinked a few times.

"You're...but you look so much younger..."

"Do I look three thousand?" asked Tiki.

"...True. And I suppose you do have a...mother who's a dragon." It made me so giddy to think about. This was _my_ daughter. With _Tiki._ We were going to have a _child._ I realized something. "Wait...can you turn into a dragon?" Her face lit up.

"Yep! It's great. I can fly and breathe fire and everything. Oh...except I think I lost my dragonstone." Tiki reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out the divinestone we had seen earlier.

"Is this it, dear?" she said as she offered it to Morgan.

"Ohmygosh thank you so much!" She leaned forward and hugged her mother.

"You are welcome, but your father found it, not me," she said. Morgan let go of Tiki and nearly tackled me to the ground.

"Thank you thank you thank you so much dad I was so worried I had lost it thank you thank you thank you!" Apparently my daughter also like hugging people as much her mother. Except she was a lot more...forceful about it. That was just fine with me. I could think of worse things to do than hug my daughter.

"So," I said, "why do you think you came back to the past?" I asked. She let go of me, sat back, and rubbed her chin. At least she had picked up one habit from me.

"Well like I said, I don't really remember, but if I had to guess I probably asked Grandma to send me." Grandma? I didn't even know my parents, so she probably wasn't talking about either of…

"You...you call the leader of the divine dragon tribe and one of humanity's chief deities...Grandma?" Morgan laughed.

"Of course I do! That's what she is, isn't it?"

"That...is true," I said.

"You have spoken to my mother?" asked Tiki. Morgan frowned.

"Umm...probably? I mean I remember that I called her Grandma, so I must have talked to her at least once or twice, right?" I turned to Tiki.

"Is that so unusual?" She shook her head.

"As I told you...I have not spoken to my mother in some time. But if my daughter did...then surely I must have as well, no?"

"I would think so," I said, "but why haven't you? Do you want to tell me about it?" She shook her head.

"I will. Just...not yet. I mean you no offense, Robin, but it is a difficult subject." I reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you don't owe me an explanation if you don't want to say it." She shook her head.

"Yes, I do. And some day I will give it to you."

"Umm...do you guys want me to leave, or..." I whipped my head back towards Morgan.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to ignore you. No, we don't want you to leave, although I do think we need to get up and get moving. We're heading for Ylisstol and it's going to take a while." Morgan sprang to her feet faster than I thought possible.

"Okay! I'm gonna go ahead and introduce myself to everybody and then I'll be right back and I'll walk with you guys okay?" I scrambled to my feet and offered Tiki a hand.

"Uh...yeah, sure. We'll be right behind you," I said. She nodded and bolted away towards the group. I had no idea where her sudden burst of energy had come from, but I was glad to see it. She seemed to be in high spirits and I was glad she was feeling better.

My daughter. It still felt strange. Not unpleasant, just strange. She was... _my_ daughter. In the span of a day I went from being single and unsure of my feelings to being together with an amazing woman and...a father. I guess my life could get better after all.

"It is amazing, is it not?" asked Tiki as she put her arm around my waist. "To think that you and I...have a child."

"It is amazing," I said as I brought her in tighter. "And I love her already."

"You too?"

"Of course I do. She's our daughter." Tiki giggled.

"I know. It is a wonderful feeling. I do wonder where she gets all of her energy from, though."

"I don't know," I said. "I don't think I've ever been that energetic. Were you like that at her age?"

"I was asleep at her age," she said. "And for a long time after, though not through my own choice."

"Was it...your mother?" I asked. It seemed like a logical inference.

"It was, though I know she did it for my own protection." I kissed her hair.

"Alright. I can tell it's a sore subject, so I won't push it."

"I...I'm sorry," she said. "I know it is selfish of me to avoid telling you."

"You tell me whenever you're ready. Until then, let's enjoy the fact that we have such an adorable daughter."

"I love you so much," she said. "You are so patient with me...and we do indeed have an adorable daughter."

"We have eternity to learn everything about each other, I can wait a bit," I said. I decided I was just going to act like it was a given that I would live forever. It would give me the confidence to figure something out. "...She has your eyes. Did you see that?"

"I did, though I more quickly noticed that she has your nose. I appreciate it very much," she said.

"Do you?"

"I do. You have such a cute nose. I'm glad to see she got it." I giggled in a very undignified way. Not that I really felt the need to be dignified.

"You really think so?" She reached up and poked it, which made me giggle some more.

"Simply the cutest," she said. I reached over and poked hers, which made her giggle.

"Yours is pretty cute too, you know," I said. As soon as I finished talking we both lost control and collapsed against each other until we had laughed ourselves silly. Morgan reappeared as we did.

"Aww...I missed whatever was so funny," she said as she approached us. Neither of us could answer because we were both still laughing too hard. It got to her too and she also started laughing. I reached out and pulled her in with my free arm. It felt so good. For a moment I had no worries or concerns. All I had was a happy family. And that was all I needed.

"Robin?" said Chrom as he walked up to us. "We should get moving again." We were finally starting to calm down, so I looked over at him and nodded.

"We'll be right there," I said.

"No hurry. And it's good to see you in such high spirits." I squeezed Morgan.

"I don't know if I've ever been happier," I said. He smiled and nodded, then turned to rejoin the group. I looked at my family—gods, they were _my family—_ and said "Let's get moving, shall we?" They both leaned into me and we started walking together. Then we stumbled a bit since we weren't all together and we started laughing again. It worked better on the second attempt and we rejoined the Shepherds together as the march home began. We drifted to the rear because I had no real interest in taking anything but a leisurely pace.

I barely even noticed how much time had passed as we walked. I was too busy happily conversing with—every time I thought about it I got a little giddy—my family. Morgan was so cheerful and excitable and I already loved her with all my heart. I had no idea where she got such a positive outlook from, but I was glad she had it. She didn't even let her memory loss get her down for too long after we started chatting.

After a few hours, or maybe minutes, or maybe days or weeks for as fast as it felt like time was flying by, Lissa wandered over to us. She was smiling brightly.

"Hey guys, you look happy," she said.

"We are," I said. "I don't think I've ever been happier."

"Nor I," said Tiki.

"And she's got a lot longer than you do to compare it against, eh?" said Lissa with a wink.

"So what brings you this way?" I asked.

"Oh not much. We're gonna be stopping for the night soon so I thought I'd ask you guys if you want to join me for dinner."

"What do you two think?" I asked them.

"Works for me!" said Morgan.

"And me as well," said Tiki.

"Then I'll see you guys there!" She bounced away.

"She's really nice, dad. I hope you're friends with her. Although I guess you must be if she came over here to ask you to have dinner together," said Morgan after Lissa had left.

"She is really nice," I said. "And she's one of my best friends. You'll get to spend time with her and I'm sure you'll like her a lot. I certainly do." We stopped maybe twenty minutes later. I finally let go of the two of them, but only so I could help put the camp together. Once it was done and dinner was cooking I went and found them and sat down with them by one of the fire pits just so I could sit with my arms around them again. I couldn't resist it. They were my family.

Lissa joined us not long after, along with Frederick, Owain, and Chrom. Strangely, the rest of Chrom's family wasn't with him. I didn't even remember if I'd seen them since the battle, although admittedly I hadn't been looking too hard. I was too busy with my own family.

"Hey Chrom," I said. I decided to ask him about it. "Where's your family tonight?"

"They told me they wanted a 'girls night' together, so I'm on my own. Not that I'm ever really on my own around here," he said. "How about you, Morgan? How are you adjusting after your first day with us?" Morgan fidgeted excitedly next to me.

"It's great! I just ended up passed out in a field, then I stumbled inside those ruins and passed out again, then when I woke up I got to meet my parents! I don't really remember mom, but I remember dad even if he's not actually my dad yet and he didn't know me. And they're both really helpful and accepting and they made me feel really happy even though I was really confused."

"Well," he said, "I always knew that Robin would make a good father. I knew that if and when we found you that he would love you right away, no matter what."

"Yep!" she said as she leaned into me. "I was worried at first that he was just saying so because I was scared and alone, but that's definitely not it."

"Of course not," said Lissa, "not Robin. He won't tell you he loves you if he doesn't."

"Anyway," I said to change the subject, "what are your plans when we get back to Ylisstol, Chrom?"

"I'm going to send out scouts to see if any other future children are still around. After that I'm going to see if we've received any word of the final gemstone. And then I'm going to talk to Anna about a few personal matters."

"Anna?" I asked. I had no idea why he'd want to talk to her when he knew she'd spend the whole conversation trying to sell him something.

"Anna. There are a few things I need to ask her about. What about you?"

"I want to go home. I have a family who need to see where they're going to live." For emphasis I squeezed both of the women I was sitting with. Tiki and I obviously weren't married yet, but she had nowhere else to go. And Morgan was my daughter. Of course I wasn't going to leave her on her own.

"I was actually thinking about that," he said. "I'm not sure your house is big enough for three. Do you want to come live in the castle until we can find you somewhere?"

"I have to consult with my advisers first. Can you give us a minute?"

"Oh come on, Robin, we know you're gonna say yes, just say it now," said Lissa. "You should definitely come live with us! All three of you!"

"Maybe," I said, "but I'm not making any decisions without input from my family." I stood up and they joined me as we walked off to sit by ourselves for a bit. We sat in a circle and I immediately missed having my arms around them.

"Do you truly consider me your family already?" asked Tiki. I nodded.

"You're the love of my life," I nodded towards Morgan, "and the mother of my daughter. Of course I do." She smiled that dazzling smile and my heart skipped a couple of beats. Then she lunged forward and hugged me.

"Thank you, Robin. I love you so very much," she said and kissed me. I saw Morgan grimace.

"Eww. Gross," she said. I started laughing at the look on her face. That made Tiki turn to look and she started laughing too, which set Morgan off. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized that we weren't ever going to finish our discussion if I didn't get a little serious. I forced myself to stop laughing.

"So," I said, "do you two want to live in the castle, or do you want to stay in my house?"

"I would simply prefer to live wherever you do," said Tiki.

"Me too, obviously!" said Morgan. I was so happy to hear them say it that I got a little choked up.

"St-still," I said, "I will say that my house is not very large. It's only got four rooms. Now we could probably all fit, but it means sharing a bedroom and it means there's not a lot of room for extra belongings. On the other hand, you would both have your own room in the castle, but it's also a lot busier. There are servants and guards walking around at all hours of the day. So either way privacy is going to be hard to come by."

"I would like my own room if you two are gonna be gross," said Morgan with a grin.

"Oh I'm sure we are," I said. "Although we'll probably never stop since we're your parents. We have to gross you out." I was joking around with her, but I still gave myself a thrill when I said it. We—Tiki and I—were her parents. She was _my daughter_. With _Tiki_. I had thought the same thing so many times that day, but it was still so amazing.

"Well then I _definitely_ want to live in the castle," said Morgan.

"Then I guess we'll go live in the castle, at least until I can afford a bigger house." Ideally neither of them would have to help me pay for it.

"I will assist you, Robin," Tiki said. "Especially if it is to be my house as well. I do not know how, but I will do whatever I can."

"Tiki, I can't ask you to do that," I said.

"You do not have to. I am more than willing to volunteer."

"Dad, you really should just agree," Morgan put in. I wasn't sure why, but it didn't feel right to me that Tiki should have to help me. Maybe it was because we weren't married. It didn't matter too much though, because this wasn't a debate I was going to win.

"Alright," I said. "We'll live in the castle while you and I earn enough money to buy a house." Tiki hugged me again.

"I cannot wait," she said. Morgan gagged.

"Let's go tell the others," I said and started to stand up.

"Umm...dad, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Morgan asked nervously. I glanced over at Tiki, who nodded.

"Okay," I said. It had to be about Tiki. That was the only reason I could think of that Morgan wouldn't want her to be here. I couldn't imagine what the problem was. Tiki left to rejoin the others. Once she was out of earshot Morgan started fidgeting.

"Dad...umm...do you think mom is mad at me?" For a moment I couldn't answer. Her question had caught me completely off guard. There hadn't been anything in Tiki's demeanor that I could see that would suggest something like that, but maybe Morgan had picked up something I hadn't.

"Why do you think that?" She fidgeted some more and looked at the ground.

"Because I don't remember her. She's my mom and I don't know her. Wouldn't you be mad if I couldn't remember anything about you?" Instinctively I stepped forward and pulled her in against my chest.

"No. I wouldn't. Morgan, she told you she loves you. If she said it, I promise you she means it." It had taken her so long to work up to telling me that I figured she wouldn't have the courage to say that sort of thing unless she was serious. Especially considering I hadn't heard her say it to anyone else except Morgan.

"O-okay. I guess I'm still a little scared. I don't remember anyone except you and I don't remember anything except that I want to be a tactician like you." She nervously hugged me.

"I was the same way," I said as I stroked her hair. She shuddered...just like Tiki did. "When I woke up I couldn't remember a thing. I still don't, and I probably never will. But it's okay. I've made new memories and found good friends, and you will too. The difference is you'll have me here with you every step of the way. Your mother, too." I heard her sniff.

"Thanks dad. I love you. If I'm always saying that, will you get sick of hearing it?"

"Never." I kissed her hair. "I love you so much. I could never get tired of hearing it." Kids needed supportive parents, and mine would have them. "And listen...if you're like me, you won't want anyone else to see this side of you. So you don't have to. If you ever start feeling like this, just come talk to me, okay? No one else has to know when you're feeling down. Although I'm sure your mother will be more than willing to do this too."

"I love you, dad." She sounded like that was all she could manage.

"I love you, sweetheart. And I promise you your mom does too. And we're never going to let you forget it." I let go of her, then changed my mind and put an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go back and give everyone the news if your mom hasn't already." We walked back to the group and found out that she had, in fact, given them the news already. We had a good time talking about where in the castle we were going to live and what we were going to do now that I was going to be living in the same place as them.

Before we realized it, the moon had risen and everyone started getting too tired to stay awake. Chrom excused himself first, then Lissa and Frederick bid us goodnight and left for their own tent. Tiki, Morgan and I got up and went to my tent. Or rather, our tent. There were three bedrolls in it instead of the usual one. It might have made me happier than anything else that day.

"Umm...can I...sleep next to you guys?" asked Morgan nervously. Her bedroll was laid out on the opposite side of the tent from ours.

"Of course," said Tiki. She didn't consult with me before she said it, but I imagined it was because she knew that I would of course also say yes.

"Definitely," I said. Morgan grinned and moved her bedroll next to ours. I ended up in the middle and they both cuddled up on either side of me. I kissed the top of Morgan's head and Tiki's cheek. She kissed my lips in response. I didn't complain, although Morgan did. It made all of us laugh. "Good night, you two," I said.

"'Night, dad."

"Good night, my love."

"Eww."

This was my family. _My family_.

The next morning we ended up marching further east and we ran across some bandits at an old dueling ground in a spot I thought I remembered being directly north of the arena where Chrom and I had fought a duel against Lucina so long ago. I couldn't even bring myself to be annoyed that we had to fight again. Instead, as the battle was joined and I saw my daughter and the woman I loved turn themselves into dragons and charge forward, one thought ran through my mind.

Gods, I was the luckiest man alive.

 **A/N: Suddenly rocketing forward to the Kjelle paralogue in the last paragraph!**

 **Here's the thing: Robin and Tiki are together now, and I really don't want to bog down the narrative just going meticulously through all the paralogue chapters. Most of you have probably noticed that I've been telling the story in more or less real time so far, only skipping ahead for sleeping and injury and a little three-day jump near the beginning. So there's a timeskip coming up in the next chapter. Just be prepared.**

 **Also, I hope everyone has noticed the new cover art. I commissioned it recently and I got it a couple nights ago. The artist is the talented and incomparable ScruffyTurtles, who you should all support.**

 **On another note, a special someone's birthday is coming up soon...**


	32. Chapter 32

The battle turned out not to be much of one. Once the bandits saw three dragons charging at them they decided to cut and run, leaving only a very angry leader and a very sullen young woman in heavy armor. She was locked in a duel with him, and he was evidently the type to hide behind his men, because once it was just the two of them he only lasted a few seconds.

The young woman, as we found out, was named Kjelle and she was the wayward daughter of Sully and Kellam. She was probably pleased to see her mother, but as her mother was not really the sentimental type it was difficult to tell if she felt the same. I assumed she did. I knew Kellam would be thrilled. He probably was thrilled and I just couldn't see him. Once I started concentrating he materialized as if from nothing and I saw that he was indeed with her and looked happy.

With her in tow we started walking south towards the arena. The trip passed uneventfully and we reached it by the evening. We used the barracks to sleep in for the night and started for the border in the morning. It took us, as usual, about a week to make it back to Ylisstol. Once we reached the city limits the first thing I did was ask Chrom if we could all have a day off, which he granted. The next thing I did was find my family and lead them to the castle. We were given rooms to use until I could find us a proper house to live in and we got ourselves settled. Morgan was thrilled to have her own room separate from us, even if she had insisted on staying with us every night on the road. I could certainly understand her desire for her own space, given how often she reminded us that we were grossing her out.

Once I had secured our day off, Tiki and I sat together to discuss what we were going to do. Morgan showed up before we could start and sat with us to talk about whatever it was we were talking about.

"So I think we should explore the market and then we can go down to the edge of the river and have a picnic lunch and then we can go look around for houses and then we should have dinner at whatever your favorite restaurant is what do you guys think?"

"Morgan," I said slowly, "I do want to do all those things with you. They all sound like they would be a really good time."

"So let's do them all tomorrow!" she said happily.

"Here's the thing," I said. "I...already promised your mother that she and I would spend the day alone."

"But you hadn't met me yet, right? So your plans have to change because you have an adorable daughter now!"

"Dear," said Tiki, "we both enjoy spending time with you very much. But we also have had...very little time to ourselves since we met you. I promise that we mean you no offense." Morgan's lip trembled a little. My first instinct was to immediately apologize, but then I noticed that there were no tears forming in her eyes and I held my tongue.

"So...you guys just wanna get rid of me already, huh?" Her voice was shaky, but now that I was looking for it, I heard a note of mischief behind her words. I shook my head.

"It's not that," I said as I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "but if we never get any time to ourselves, we'll never get the chance to have you in the first place." My guess paid off. She instantly recoiled and the fake sadness was gone from her demeanor.

"Gross! Dad! That's so disgusting!" Tiki started guffawing so loud I thought she would scare the attendants. I started laughing right along with her as Morgan turned bright red all the way to the roots of her hair. "Wait...how did you know I was faking?"

"Oh come on," I said as I brought my laughter under control. "I'm your father. And not only that, reading people is what I do. You thought you'd get me with an act like that?"

"I confess she did nearly fool me," said Tiki. I shrugged.

"Maybe she did, but like I said, reading people is my job. Literally, it's what Chrom pays me to do. You shouldn't feel bad that you can't do it as well as I can." Morgan was starting to pout.

"I'll get you one of these days," she said in a huff.

"I invite you to try," I said brightly.

"Well, I guess I can leave you guys alone tomorrow," she said.

"You should talk to Lissa. She's a good person and you'll like her. That, and she can help get you acquainted with the other children. I think you should make some friends your own age."

"Uh, dad, we're like, almost the same age. You would be a friend my own age."

"But I'm not, I'm your father. I'm going to dote on you way too much to be your friend. And your mother certainly isn't your age." She bowed her head.

"Darn. You win. I'll talk to her in the morning. She was nice to me already. I'll bet she'd help me make friends with everyone."

"She will. And you can be her friend too. I'm sure she'd be thrilled. She's a very friendly girl. Especially when it comes to amnesiac tacticians." Morgan laughed a bit.

"I guess that's from experience, huh?"

"Yep." Morgan got up and excused herself then bounced out of the room. I looked over at Tiki. "So," I said, "I believe that I promised you a day we'd both stay in bed all day, didn't I?" She smiled at me. Gods, but that smile meant the world to me. Every time I saw it I remembered exactly what I was fighting to protect.

"You did," she said. "Though I do recall that you promised we would do so at your house."

"I did say that, didn't I?" I paused to think for a moment. "Let's go get some food from the kitchens and then I'll show you the way. And make sure no one sees you."

"Why not?"

"Because I know the Shepherds. Tomorrow's my day off, which means everyone will want me to help them deal with some problem or other. And now they all expect me to be here. So we have to make sure we don't get spotted." She tilted her head.

"Will they not simply check your home?"

"If they're not smart, they won't think to look there. If they are smart, they will think to look there. If they're really smart, they'll know to _not_ look there." She snickered a little and gods it almost made my heart stop it was _so cute_. It was, in fact, so cute that I couldn't help but lean forward in my chair and kiss her. She moaned and melted into it. I felt her put her arms around my neck. I wanted to get ready to go looking for food, but I didn't want to stop kissing her.

Torn between the two courses of action, I stood up. She stood with me, but the angle we were at made her fall forward a little. Fortunately she was still hanging onto my neck so she ended up falling towards me. I caught her against my chest. It left her forehead even with my chin, so I took the opportunity to kiss it. I heard her giggle happily.

"I love you so very much," she said. "Have I told you that lately?"

"I think it's been a couple of hours," I said.

"Unacceptably long."

"Well now you did say it, so I haven't forgotten." I kissed her forehead again. "Come on, let's go find food and get out of here before we get caught."

"Heehee, you make it sound as though we are children trying to sneak out after curfew."

"That's what makes it so much fun." I let go of her and offered her my hand. "Make sure you hold on tight so we don't get separated." She took my hand and squeezed, then giggled again. I pushed open the door carefully and started sneaking forward in an overly exaggerated manner. It made her double over and cover her mouth to avoid bursting out in laughter. I waited until she had recovered, barely able to contain my own laughter.

The castle corridors were largely empty at that time of night, so we didn't run into anyone on our way to the kitchens. There wasn't even anyone in the kitchens themselves, which meant it was easy to get an entire sack of food to ourselves. I made sure to leave a small note so that the person who inspected it in the morning would know there hadn't been an intruder. They'd still report it to Chrom but when he saw the note he'd know it was me and laugh it off.

Food in hand, we made our way out of the castle and back into the city. It wasn't so late that everyone was in bed, but it was late enough that the streets weren't crowded. I didn't care if the citizenry saw us, since they wouldn't be knocking on my door tomorrow one way or another. I was fairly well-known in Ylisstol because I was Chrom's chief adviser, but it wasn't as though I was mobbed by crowds everywhere. I left that up to Chrom.

We made it to my house. I was a little nervous about Tiki coming to see it, but that was less because it was a little shabby and more that, well, I was asking a woman to spend the night in my house. In my bed. With me. Alone.

"You have a lovely home," she said. "It is almost a shame that we will not be remaining here."

"Oh, umm...thank you," I said. "But on the other hand, this way we can pick out our new home together." I squeezed her hand.

"I can hardly wait," she said. "Though for now I am content to share this one with you." I pushed the door open and we stepped inside.

"What do you think? I know it's not the neatest, and it's probably pretty dusty since I've been away for so long, but I try to make it as inviting as possible." I said.

"It is as lovely inside as it was outside. And...and it smells so wonderful." I looked over at her, a little confused.

"It does?" I supposed I hardly thought about how my house smelled. I used incense occasionally and I made sure to open the windows to keep the air from getting too stagnant, but I never considered what it might smell like.

"Indeed. It is difficult to describe, but it smells like..." she let go of my hand and hugged me. "...you."

"Well then I won't ask you what I smell like. Do...dragons in general have a good sense of smell, or is it just you?" She had in the past made several references to the way I smelled, so I imagined her sense of smell must have been beyond a human's.

"I believe we all have a superhuman sense of smell," she said. "Though as far as I am aware mine is keen even for a dragon. And you smell so very nice." For emphasis she buried her face in my robes and I heard her sniff at them. I was followed by another one of her cute little "mmm" sounds.

"I guess it's fortunate that you think so," I said. "I'd hate to think what it would be like if we were together and you thought I smelled bad." She started laughing into my chest which tickled enough that I started laughing with her.

"Ah, Robin, I am...so very happy to be here. To think I might be invited into the home of the man I love so much...it is such a delight. I only wish I could repay you in some way."

"Do you love me?"

"You know I do, with all that I am." She got a kiss on the hair for saying so.

"Then that's enough for me." I felt a yawn that I couldn't hold back. "Guess I'm getting kinda tired. Should we...go to bed?"

"A-are you suggesting..." I felt her tense up a little.

"I...I don't think so. I think I'm still not...not ready." I wasn't sure why I wasn't ready. I knew I loved her. I knew she loved me. I knew that if I asked that she would say yes. Gods, we shared a bed every night now as it was. Was I too afraid of being hurt? I didn't need to be. We were together. And even so, Maribelle and I had never gotten...anywhere near this far along. What was making me so nervous?

"O-of course. I'm...unsure if I am ready either. But I will go to bed with you." She let go of me and we walked hand-in-hand to my bedroom, stopping only to drop off the food in the kitchen. When we reached my bedroom I stopped to shrug out of my robes and she did the same, then unhooked her shawl and let it fall to the floor. I took off my shoes and watched her as she started removing her boots. She didn't sit down to do it this time. Instead she turned her back to me and pulled them down her legs as she bent forward. It had what I assumed was the intended effect. I knew she was beautiful of course, but I realized that I had never noticed just how...well-rounded...she was in the back.

She looked back at me and smiled coyly. I grinned down at her and her face turned a little red. To my surprise she...didn't stop at her boots. She started pulling her stockings off as well and...wow. Wow.

Wow.

On the logic that one good turn deserved another, I turned my back on her and pulled off my shirt. I heard a satisfied "mm" from behind me and then I felt her arms around my waist. She hugged herself close to me and I suddenly became very aware that there was...not a lot separating us. I could still feel the fabric of her dress there, but I became conscious of just how thin it was. Unfortunately it made me lose my nerve and I tensed up. She must have felt it, because she pulled away. I turned to face her and she was bright red. I also saw that she had let her hair down. I realized I'd never seen that before which meant I didn't realize just how long it was. It went down nearly to her waist.

"You have...very nice hair," I said rather lamely. She giggled.

"Thank you," she said. She reached up and ran a hand through mine. "I rather like yours, as well."

"Thanks," I said, a little more at ease. That ease gave me a little bit of confidence that let me blurt out "I enjoyed the show." She hugged me again which made her cheek press right up against my bare chest. It was an exciting new sensation that I hoped would always stay with me.

"Mm...as did I. And I am enjoying it still." I felt my face heat up but I forced myself to stay calm.

"Good to know. You know, for the future."

"Indeed. And now I know what part of me appeals to you the most," she said in a rather low voice.

"I like all of you," I said as I kissed her hair, "...but I will admit that it is very...enticing." My hand, seemingly of its own accord, worked its way down, found the curve of her bottom, and squeezed. It got me a squeak and a jump which made me start laughing. She looked a little flustered, but my laughter got to her and she fell giggling back into my arms. Gods, it was the absolute best feeling.

We sat down on the bed. I pulled back the covers and laid myself out. I was glad that we were finally in a bed that could easily fit two people instead of trying to squeeze into a bed meant for one or putting two bedrolls next to each other. She laid out next to me and I felt her bare leg rub against the leg of my pants. Next I felt her now-bare shoulder rub against my chest. I nearly lost my composure. Nearly.

"Robin..." She sounded...nervous?

"Hmm?"

"I am...very happy...that we are able to do this. To share your bed. In your home. In what may some day be the home that we live in together..."

"It's...it's wonderful, isn't it?" She nuzzled her cheek against the nape of my neck which, like before, was a thrilling new feeling that I hoped she would bring me again. She probably would if I asked. She had come just shy of undressing in front of me, after all.

"I...in truth...I never thought that I would ever do something like this. I never expected to share a home with the man I love. It is as a dream made real."

"Never? Why not?"

"When the divine dragons left this world and I remained I...resigned myself to the belief that I would never take a lover. As much as I enjoy being with humans...losing friends is still painful. I believed that losing the man I shared my life with would be all the more so."

"But you still let yourself fall in love with me, huh?" I kissed her hair a couple of times.

"I could not help it," she said as she kissed my neck. It was even better than the feeling of her cheek against it. "You are...such an amazing man."

"Then I guess it's a good thing for you that you're not going to lose me."

"Robin..." I kissed her again.

"I mean it. I'll make sure you never have to be alone again."

"I can only pray you find a way."

"I will. But for now let's sleep and tomorrow we can talk about happier things." Another kiss.

"Good night, Robin." I put my arm around her, pulled her in close, and felt the now familiar and comfortable sensation of her body against mine.

"Sleep well, my love."

 **A/N: This was gonna be longer and cover more stuff, but honestly this felt like a good breaking point so I figured I'd stop here. It's short, it's sweet, it's fluff, and there won't be too much more before we start to hear the sound of the Pain Train coming around the mountain.**

 **And what do you mean I contrived circumstances so that they would end up in the same position as the cover art? It was totally organic and not at all intentional.**

 **Next chapter will probably be shorter and cover the rest of what Chapter 32 was going to cover plus some of what was going to be in the original Chapter 33. Y'all should like Chapter 34 when I finish that, I think.**


	33. Chapter 33

As usual, I was awake first the next morning. I blinked a few times as the sun started to shine through the window and I saw that Tiki was sleeping peacefully. She hadn't really had any problems with nightmares since that first night, but it was still a concern and I was glad to see she looked as serene as ever. She looked far too peaceful for me to want to wake her up, so instead I leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. She murmured a little but otherwise stayed still. The sleepy murmur was so cute that it compelled me to kiss her again. It had the same result, so naturally I was forced to continue.

Eventually I shifted a little so I could start kissing her cheek instead of her forehead. It made her react by rubbing her cheek against mine, although she still didn't wake up. Since I was now doggedly determined to use this as my method of waking her up, I kissed her again. And again. And again.

On what was either the fifth, sixth, or maybe twelfth kiss on the cheek, she turned her head and kissed me back. I thought for a moment that she was finally waking up, but then she just murmured again instead of saying a word. She rubbed cheeks with me and then kissed me again and I realized that she was kissing me in her sleep.

Gods, she was the most adorable woman in the world.

I, of course, kissed her back as she shifted her weight a little. I felt her arm grope at my waist and I realized that she must have been trying to hug me. I happily obliged her and pulled her in so that her head was against my chest. I heard another murmur, but this one sounded distinctly happy and she nuzzled my chest with her nose. Gods I hoped this happened every day. It probably would as long as we were together. So all I needed to do was make her happy. And I would. I would make her the happiest woman who ever lived, and I would do it for thousands of years until even her dragon lifespan came to an end. I would never leave her. Her or our daughter.

Gods, I had a daughter, and her mother was the woman in my arms. _I_ of all people had a _daughter_.

Wait...I had a daughter. What did I know about being a parent? I didn't know my parents. I didn't know anything from my past. What if I had had terrible parents and would end up being a terrible parent? Morgan seemed happy enough, but what if that was just because she couldn't remember anything? What if she remembered something from her past about me and...it was terrible?

"Robin?" came a sleepy voice from a few inches away.

"Oh, good morning," I said.

"Does something trouble you? You were trembling." She looked up at me and there was so much love in her eyes that I almost teared up on reflex.

"I was thinking about some things and I just got...a little overwhelmed, that's all." She softly kissed me on the lips.

"Does that help?" she asked.

"Some," I said.

"Just before I woke up I dreamt that I was wrapped in your tender embrace while you showered me with gentle kisses. It made all of my worries melt away."

"That...wasn't a dream," I said. "I was doing that for a while."

"I assumed that to be the case. I thought that perhaps if I return the favor it might do the same for you." She kissed me again, for a little longer. One she was done she did it a third time. She was right. I felt her hug me as she kissed me a fourth time. "Did it work?"

"I do feel a lot better now, yes," I said before kissing her. "Thank you."

"You are quite welcome. Now do you wish to tell me what troubles you, or would you prefer to let the matter drop?" I kissed her again. I couldn't help it. Her lips were right there, and they were so inviting.

"I'm just thinking about how much my life has changed in the last week and it was little too much. I didn't even realize I was shaking. I'm sorry for waking you up." She kissed me.

"You need not apologize for such a thing. Seeing your face when I wake brings me untold joy. So long as you are here in the morning, it matters not the manner in which I am awoken."

"Tiki..." I kissed her again. "You're so good to me."

"Because I hold such a deep love for you in my heart." She reached up, put her hand on the back of my head, pulled me in, and kissed me even more deeply than before. I even...gods, I felt her tongue start exploring, looking for mine. I met it and I heard hear moan with pleasure.

We broke apart eventually, but only because we needed to breathe. We had barely done so when we were back together. I ran a hand through her hair. It was so soft. Her lips were so soft. She was so soft.

"You are becoming...quite skilled at this," she said once we had separated. She was breathing heavily.

"Well," I said through my own heavy breathing, "we have had quite a bit of practice." She giggled and rubbed noses.

"I know. The first time you kissed me was an indescribable bliss, and each time since has only been more so." She closed her eyes and I assumed she was smiling, but our faces were too close together for me to tell for sure.

"Wait...does that mean you never...in three thousand years? Not once?" I found that so hard to believe. Three thousand years was such a long time and she had known so many great men.

"No. Never before. That day, beneath that tree...was my first kiss."

"Wow. That's uhh...a really long time to wait." Ooh. Smooth.

"Heh, but it was worth every moment."

"Good. I'd...been wondering about it. It was my first too, so I didn't really know what I was doing," I said.

"I had nothing to compare it against. I simply knew that I was receiving a kiss from the man I love with all my heart. However skilled your technique you made me incomparably happy." In response I kissed her and she giggled. "Much like that." She rubbed her cheek against mine. Once again it made me think about just how soft her skin was. I wasn't even sure what made me realize it, but I had. Idly I ran a hand through her hair and noted again how soft that was too. "Your smile is even wider than before. What is it you are thinking about?"

"Oh," I said before pausing. I wasn't sure if it was really appropriate to say what was on my mind. Then I realized that I was shirtless and in bed with her. I was well past worrying about that. "I was thinking about...this might sound a little odd, but I was thinking about how...soft you are." She giggled some more.

"Heehee, thank you. That is a wonderful compliment."

"Oh, I'm glad you think so. I was a little concerned it might sound...I don't know, awkward."

"It is clear you find that appealing. And it is nice to hear that my skin is soft. I try to take care of it." I moved my hand from her hair to her neck and ran the back of two fingers along the curve of her body from her neck to her shoulder and down her arm. She shuddered a little at my touch but smiled.

"It's not just your skin," I said. "It's your hair and your skin and your hands and your smile and the look in your eyes and your...your whole figure." She smiled more widely and hugged herself to me. Once again I became acutely aware of the fact that the only thing between us was a layer of fabric. Between me and...and what was probably the softest thing about her.

"You certainly know how to make me happy with merely a word," she said. She was probably just saying that. I probably could have complimented anything about her and it would have made her react the same way. Or maybe that was me imposing my feelings on her. I knew any compliment she gave me would have sent me into the clouds.

"I'm glad. I want you to be happy more than I want anything else." She gave me a squeeze and a happy "mm." I held her to me and we stayed like that for what felt like hours until I felt my stomach rumble. It made her laugh.

"Do you...heh...do you perchance need to eat?"

"I guess so. Although I don't really want to move from this spot."

"Neither do I, but I think I also need to eat. We could, of course, simply share breakfast and then return here."

"Gods, you come up with the best ideas." We finally—finally—let go of each other and sat up. We sat next to each other on the side of the bed and stayed there for a minute. Before we could stand up, Tiki took my hand and placed it on her bare thigh. I fought to maintain my composure.

"Am I soft here as well?" she asked in a breathy voice.

"You most certainly are." I started inching my hand up her leg. Every time I moved she moaned a little. As I reached the line of her dress she leaned back on her hands, trembled, and then shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I know I invited this, but...I still think I'm not ready." I withdrew my hand.

"No, no, it's fine." Even if she hadn't stopped me, I wasn't sure what I would have done if I'd kept going.

"I promise you that one day we will...but I do not think it will be today."

"It's fine," I said. "Really it is. I know we'll get there." I hugged her to me. "We'll wait until we're both ready."

"I...I do not even know what is stopping me. I know how much I love you and I want to...to share myself with you, but for some reason I cannot."

"I'm having trouble too. Even now I...probably would have lost my nerve if you hadn't." I felt her arms around my waist.

"I know we will be together. We have a daughter, so it must happen one day. But there is still something holding me back for now. I'm glad you are so understanding."

"Of course. Now let's go eat." I released her and then offered her my hand. She took it and we got up and walked to my kitchen. I hadn't gotten anything special for breakfast since I didn't have any confidence in my cooking talents, so we just ate bread and fruit. I learned that Tiki was extremely fond of green apples, which I kept in my mind for future reference. We both ate in silence and we ate quickly. I assumed that, like me, she wanted to get back to bed. Eating together was nice and all, but it wasn't laying in bed in each others' arms. True to our plan, once we'd finished we went right back to the bedroom. I'd barely gotten through the door when she called my name, waited for me to turn around, and then jumped into my arms.

We fell backwards onto the bed, laughing the whole way. She ended up on top of me and used her advantageous position to steal a kiss before I could react. Incensed that she'd gotten the better of me, I swiftly moved to get revenge. I distracted her by pinching her bottom, then as she was busy giggling I lunged forward and engaged her tongue in a one-on-one offensive. She was defeated and showed it by collapsing forward and landing face first on my chest. She sighed heavily in what was clearly defeat, since it didn't sound in the least like she was blissfully happy. I celebrated my victory with an extremely dignified and triumphant laugh that was most certainly not a childish giggle because her hair tickled my nose.

"Ah...I am...so very happy. Have I told you that?" she said.

"A few times. But I still like to hear it. I want you to be happy."

"Then you have gotten your wish." She started nuzzling my chest again. It was such an amazing feeling.

"I've been wondering something," I said.

"What is it?"

"Is there a special reason why you like getting so...touchy? Or is it just because you enjoy it?" She had, of course, told me to be as 'physically affectionate' as I wanted, but I still wanted to find out the reason why.

"Perhaps it is because I live for so long and want to experience the feeling of touching those close to me while I can. Or perhaps it is because I believe physical affection can communicate my feelings better than other forms of affection." She started tracing a line on my chest with her finger.

 _Gods_.

"Or perhaps it simply feels pleasurable. I know that your touch brings me happiness. And I know that I have always preferred to express myself this way. Why, once I even offended Say'ri by attempting to hug her in my sleep!"

"Why would that offend her?" They were friends, although now that I thought about it I'd never seen them touch each other.

"The people of Chon'sin are more reserved about physical touch than the people of Ylisse...or, I suppose, the people of Plegia. Unless that is just you."

"The only other Plegian I know is Tharja, and she doesn't get very touchy. Although that's probably just her." Tiki rolled off of me and I pulled her in next to me with one arm. She rested her head against mine.

"Still, I once—in my sleep, of course—apparently confused Say'ri with Princess Caeda and attempted to hug her. She was quite put out and chided me for my highly inappropriate behavior. It was really quite amusing," she said as she laughed at the memory. The thought of Say'ri scolding her like a child made me laugh a bit as well.

"I suppose you knew Caeda then? You must have if you knew Marth."

"Indeed. I was quite fond of her. She was an exceedingly kind woman who always treated me well, though she earned the ire of several women when she married Marth."

"Oh? Was Marth popular with women?"

"He was. There was a woman named Catria who was quite enamored with him, as well as several others."

"You know, you've never told me much about Marth, except that I remind you of him. Could you?" I wanted to hear about the legendary figure from the perspective of someone who knew him personally. I also hoped that it might make Tiki happy to think back on her old friends. Before she answered she turned to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Marth was...well, now I will say that he was the second finest man I have ever known. He was always kind and caring to those in need, and he had a strong sense of justice. He doubted himself, but he always fought beyond his doubts for the sake of those he needed to protect. He also was a man who naturally drew others to him and won their undying loyalty. He fought tyrants and evil sorcerers, and he defeated assassins and brigands and any who would harm the innocent. But for all that, he never lost his kindness, and when he became king he ruled wisely and fairly with Caeda ever at his side." She sighed. "And, beyond all that, he was always willing to spend time taking care of a young and vulnerable girl who enjoyed following him around because he was the first real friend she had ever known."

"And I take it the young girl was in reality more than a thousand years old?"

"Indeed. He never minded that I was so persistent in my desire to spend time with him. Neither did Caeda. I adored them both."

"I can tell. They sound like fine people." I gave her quick kiss in case she was starting to feel down.

"They were. Oh, and Marth also had a close friend who acted as his strategist and adviser."

"He did? I've never heard of him."

"Mm. His name was Kris. He was more self-assured than Marth. He strode forward confident in his plans and strategies and he was very direct and commanding, not to mention he greatly enjoyed fighting. In fact, he was in many ways like Chrom. Except that he preferred to let Marth take all the glory for himself. He insisted on staying in the shadows. Much as you do."

"Well that's...huh. Go figure. What happened to him?"

"If I remember, he remained in the army until he retired to marry a woman who had attempted to kill him." I laughed in disbelief.

"Wh-what? Are you serious?"

"Heh, I am. She was part of a group of orphans who were forced to become assassins. With Kris' help they were defeated and she was freed from her bonds. She joined Marth and his friends and fell in love with Kris, though if I recall it took him many years to learn it. They were said to have been happy together."

"I'm glad for them."

"I am as well." She gave me a kiss. "But what of you? Will you tell me the story of your past? I would very much like to hear it."

"I don't have quite as much history to talk about, but if you want to I can."

"I very much do. Please, I wish to know everything about you." I turned and kissed her. It was becoming so easy to do. I was so much more comfortable around her than I had been even just a week earlier.

"Alright. I'll tell you the whole story, but it's going to take a while."

"I will listen to every word for as long as it takes." I took a deep breath.

"Well then, I'll start from the beginning. The story starts in an open field near the Ylissean border with Plegia. It starts with an excitable young woman tripping over the unconscious body of a young man..." I spent the next several hours recapping everything I remembered about my life since I'd woken up. Tiki hung on every word. She laughed when she thought I recounted something funny, she gave me gentle kisses when I recounted something sad, and she even gasped a few times when I told her about something she thought was frightening. I wasn't sure if it was my own storytelling skill or if it was because it was me, but she had a great time.

After I had finished telling her about the war against Gangrel we stopped to eat. She insisted on eating as quickly as possible so that we could get right back to the story. Once we'd finished I started making a pie for dinner since I wanted to do something special for her. I told her to wait in the bedroom while I worked, but as I was about halfway through making it I felt her hug me from behind.

"I thought I said to wait for me," I said to her without turning around.

"I wanted to watch you work," she said. "...And when I came into the room I found your bare back far too inviting to simply stand by."

"I'd be grouchy that you weren't patient, but...I find it very hard to complain about this." I was making dinner for the woman I loved while she hugged me from behind. I had never thought that this was something I wanted, but now that it was happening I wasn't sure if I'd ever want anything else.

"Then I will continue to do it," she said. True to her word, she stayed just like that until I was done and had put the pie in the oven. Once I did we walked back to the bedroom.

"You know, if we're going to get back into bed then you're going to have to let go of me."

"Hmph. You are a strategist. You can think of a solution. I am going to stay like this." I started towards the bed, then abruptly turned around and made to fall backwards. She instantly let go of me and we fell down next to each other.

"I thought of a solution," I said dryly.

"I'm very disappointed in your solution," she said.

"Let me make it up to you," I said as I looked at her.

"How will you do that?" I took her face in my hands and kissed her. "Ah, that is how."

"Did it work?" She kissed me back. "I guess that's a yes."

"You know exactly how to improve my mood," she said. "Now, may I hear the rest of your story? Please?" We moved back to cuddling together.

"Where was I?" I asked.

"The foreign noble had arrived to ask the young man's assistance to free his homeland."

"Ah, right. So after he arrived, they gathered their troops to head to Regna Ferox to ask the Khan for reinforcements..." I started telling her the entire tale of our fight against Walhart and his men. She held me close the whole time I talked about the first battle on the water. I had some trouble getting through it without being forced to relive the memory in my mind. I even had to pause at one point to gather my thoughts back together so I could continue. She helped me calm down in the usual way. Except she maybe used her tongue a bit more than normal.

A few hours later I reached our confrontation with Yen'fay at the Demon's Ingle. It was hard for me to mention how it had affected Say'ri, especially since I knew Tiki was her friend. I still felt bad about what had happened. Say'ri had lost her brother, and I still felt like I hadn't done enough to make sure she was doing well. She seemed to be, and she had apparently found some comfort with Lon'qu, but she had still lost her brother and I'd never seen her openly mourn.

After finishing that part of the story, I told her about Say'ri asking us to defend her charge against a Risen horde. I told her about our travel to the Divine Dragon Grounds where the ritual was taking place, and I told her about how we defeated the Risen. I rounded it out by telling her about how I was hit in the stomach with an ax because I had let a Risen slip through.

"...And so the story ends the way it began. The young man woke up in an open field surrounded by three people. The difference was that this time it was the same excitable young woman, the gloomy Plegian mage, and the most beautiful woman in the world." I fell silent.

"But...but that cannot be the end of the story," she said in what sounded like genuine interest. "What became of the young man? Was his broken heart ever healed? Did he ever find happiness? Was he able to gain the courage to speak to the beautiful woman? I must know the answers."

"Like I said, that's the end of the story. But in my opinion, he probably did. I think he went on to speak to her and find out that not only was she the most beautiful woman in the world, she was also kind, and loving, and sweet, and a joy to be around, and as beautiful inside as she was outside. I like to think that she made him the happiest man alive and they had a beautiful daughter who was the young man's pride and joy." I got a few kisses on the cheek.

"I think you are right. I think that if he spoke to the beautiful woman that she would see what kind of man he was and fall in love with him almost instantly. And I think that if she ever bore his children she would love them more than life itself, since she would love him more than life itself." I turned and kissed her forehead.

"And if he heard that, I think it would make him so happy it would be hard for him to talk." It was. I had barely gotten the entire sentence out.

"Then she would simply kiss him and hold him in her arms until he could speak again." That was exactly what she did. It was such a relaxing position that I almost fell asleep. She saw me drifting off and shook me very lightly. "Beloved, there is food baking." I forced myself awake.

"Ah...you called me 'beloved,'" I said as I felt my heart swell.

"Because that is what you are."

"I know, but there's something about that word that feels special."

"Then I will continue to use it in the future." She kissed my forehead.

"The food should be done by now. Should we go eat it?"

"Very well." She let go of me and we went back to the kitchen. I took the pie out and served her and then myself. I was going to let it cool off on its own, but instead I sent a small gust of wind over it to cool off both of our pieces. Tiki was delighted. She took a bite and I waited pensively for her appraisal.

"How did it turn out?" I asked a little nervously.

"I know you have told me you have no confidence in your ability to cook. And I will not say that this is as well made as the pie we were served at our shared dinner. But it is a valiant attempt and it tastes good." She leaned forward and took my hand. "And I can taste the love and care you put into its preparation. Thank you, Robin. This is wonderful, and I hope you will continue to cook for me in the future."

"You're...you're welcome," I said with some difficulty. "And thank you for being so encouraging."

"You are welcome," she said with a wide and loving smile. We ate the rest of our dinner—which turned out to be the entire pie that would normally feed four people—and then returned a third time to the bed.

"What do you want to talk about now?" I asked once we were cuddling again. "I've told you everything I remember about my past, so we're gonna have to move on from that."

"Is there more you wish to know about me? I will answer if you ask." I wanted to know about the darkness she'd referred to, and I wanted to know about the evil man who had controlled her, but those would ruin the mood. She'd tell me when she was ready.

"What's it like being able to transform into a dragon? Are your clothes made from your scales? Do you have stronger senses than humans? I guess you probably wouldn't be able to compare that yourself. I don't know. There's so much I don't understand about you and I want to...to know everything." She laughed gently, but it didn't sound like she was laughing at me. It sounded like she was happy.

"I would love to tell you all of those things and more. I want you to know everything there is to know about me. I want us to be as close as possible."

"Then tell me. All of it."

"Well, first, my clothes are not made from my scales. I simply have several identical dresses that were a gift from a friend many years ago. However, when I use a dragonstone I am magically transmuted into the form of a dragon, so my clothes remain intact. Indeed, my draconic form is sealed within the stone itself, so it would be more accurate to say that this form is temporarily replaced by that one and so my human-looking body becomes sealed within the stone."

"But when you got injured you still had the injury when you changed back," I said, thinking back to Walhart's ax blow that she had taken for me.

"Indeed. My dragon form does not wholly replace my human form. They are both 'me', so what happens to one carries over to the other. As to what it feels like to assume that form, it is very difficult to describe with words. There is a feeling of power, but at the same time there is a lack of restraint. Animal instinct is much stronger when I am in that form. I must work to resist it at all times. Failing to do so has led many dragons to ruin over the eons."

"Wow. That's amazing." I already respected her strength, but to know that she had to use that strength while also restraining it was...incredible. It made me wonder what it would look like if she ever let herself go completely. "Wait...is that the darkness you've talked about?"

"Not as such. That is something that is more unique to certain dragons, myself included. It is a magical affliction, and I will more fully explain it another day." She snuggled up a little closer to me. "Suffice to say for now that I am in no danger of succumbing to it so long as you are with me."

"Oh. Well that's good to know," I said as I gave her a quick kiss. We spent some more time talking about the various aspects of being a dragon until I heard her yawn and I looked out the window to see that it was already nighttime.

"I think perhaps it is time to sleep," she said. "Thank you for today, Robin."

"We did it," I said. "We really did it. We went to my house and we spent the whole day in bed together."

"I know. It was paradise." She kissed me a couple more times.

"I'm going to have to go back to working tomorrow, but I promise I'll always make time for you—and Morgan—when I can."

"I know you will. I trust you. And I will see about working to support you as well. Good night, beloved." Ah, there it was again. What a word. What a feeling.

"Good night, my darling." I gave her a kiss and closed my eyes. Sleep came almost instantly. Of course it did. I was in my lover's arms.

* * *

I went right back to work the next day and heard from Chrom that the scouts we had sent out had sent back a report of a dragon sighting to the northeast. We spent a few days tracking it down to discover that it was a girl—who insisted that she was an adult—named Nah. She was the daughter of Nowi and Vaike. With her in tow, we returned to Ylisstol.

That became our routine over the next few months while we waited to receive news of the last gemstone. We would get a report from the scouts, track down their lead, and, if it was one of the future children, bring them back to the city with us. There were a few leads that were empty, but they still resulted in villages being made safer, so we didn't consider it a waste of our time.

A sighting of a man who could become a beast led to us sneaking into Plegia to find Panne and Donnel's son, whose name was Yarne. Rumors of an inquisitive mage in an eastern desert turned out to be Miriel and Stahl's son Laurent.

There were a number of empty leads after that, but on one outing to hunt down a group of bandits, we arrived to find that they had all been killed already by a very frightened girl named Noire. We tried to get the answers out of her, but she wouldn't talk to anyone until Lucina explained that she was Gaius and Tharja's daughter and she...had a terrible darkness within her as well. She actually bonded with Tiki over it, although I heard from Tiki that Noire's stemmed from childhood trauma.

I made a mental note to speak to Tharja about making sure her daughter was raised properly. If I had to guess, Gaius had probably been killed and Tharja had been so affected by it that she had submerged herself completely in dark magic. I would just have to make sure she stayed alive this time. I could do it. For Noire's sake. She was, in truth, a sweet girl.

Once we had her back, Chrom spoke to Lucina and found out that we had gathered all of the children she was aware of. It matched with my own mental list, since I wasn't aware of any other married couples among the Shepherds, unless Say'ri and Lon'qu had a child. Virion may have, but I imagined that until the dark future had come to pass he had continued chasing every skirt he saw.

Even after we had gathered up all the children it still took a couple of weeks before we got any news about the final gemstone. I spent most of it training and working, but I always made sure to spend dinner and the evening with Tiki and, if she wasn't with her new friends, Morgan.

Chrom called me into his office one day to give me the report.

"We finally found it," he said as soon as I had walked in.

"Where?"

"Plegia. The king somehow learned that we were searching for it, and sent a messenger to tell us that he has it in his possession. He wants us to meet and discuss terms regarding its transfer to us."

"Terms? We need it to literally save the entire world. What terms could there possibly be? Does he want us to buy it from him?" Chrom shrugged.

"I don't know. I only know what his message said."

"Well it's obviously a trap," I said. Chrom nodded.

"I agree. The problem is that we don't have a choice. We need that stone."

"So we'll go and we'll be ready for his trap. I'll draw up an exit strategy as soon as we get near the castle."

"I knew you would," he said.

"When do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow." I stood to go. "Robin, one more thing before you go."

"Hmm?" Chrom looked grave.

"Once we get to the castle...there's no turning back. Lucina tells me that we're nearing the point where Grima was revived in her timeline. Once we have all the gems and we go to complete the ritual...I don't know what's going to happen after that. It could be that we succeed, or it could be that we fail." I opened my mouth to protest, but he held up a hand for silence. "I trust you. I trust that you'll do everything you can, and I trust that you'll try your damndest to see us through. But even with that in mind, I don't know what the future holds. So, before we go to the castle...I'm giving the Shepherds one more day off. Do you remember months ago when I told you I needed to speak to Anna?" I thought back.

"Yes."

"I had her reach out to her sisters because I knew I wanted to do something like this. One of her sisters...sorry, this is difficult to remember. There was a whole long explanation Anna gave me about the Dragon's Gate and other realms through it and everything, but I don't remember it all. Anyway, the Dragon's Gate is on our route to Plegia, so we're going to stop there and take a day. Anna's sister runs a...I think she called it a 'resort.' It's on a beach. It will be our one last chance to relax before we go to face what could be the end of the road. Spend it with your family." Part of me wanted to object. Then I stopped myself and realized that, first of all, we would need the break and we would need our spirits to stay high, and second of all, it would give me the perfect opportunity to...enact another plan of mine.

"I don't think you need to be so gloomy about the future," I said. He shook his head.

"I do have to. If we fail, it means the end of the world. As I said, I trust you, but I have to live with the possibility."

"Not alone," I said. "But very well. It sounds like a good idea to me. Let's inform the others and get ready." He stood up and joined me.

"I know we can succeed," he said. "I know we can change our fates. But I want us to be in the highest spirits possible before we do."

"We will succeed," I said, even if I wasn't sure of it myself. He opened the door and motioned for me to go first.

"Let's get moving."

 **A/N: Okay, so maybe this wasn't shorter. Maybe it ended up on the longer end.**

 **This was the advertised time skip, by the way. Not that week-long skip from the last chapter. I didn't want to consistently bog down the story just going through all of the children paralogues.**

 **So anyway, let me just say that when I started writing this story, it was really hard to consciously write Tiki the way I'm making her talk. The way she doesn't really use contractions much, the kind of old-fashioned manner of speaking, etc. was tough. For this chapter though, I wrote a whole paragraph in less than a minute, then I went back to make sure it looked right and realized that I just...did it. Like, it fit her personality and everything. It's pretty cool to think about.**

 **And yes, this is the mandatory beach episode in Chapter 34. I realize that maybe it'll be a bit controversial and people might think it doesn't fit the tone, but I'm still going to use it to advance the narrative of course.**

 **And also I had to somehow work Ylissean Summer Tiki in there somewhere. I mean come on, have you _seen_ her?**


	34. Chapter 34

We left early the next morning and arrived at the Dragon's Gate around midday. Anna pulled Chrom and I aside to explain to us fully where we were going and what the situation was on the other side.

"...and she's got outfits for you to wear while you're there—you'll have to rent them, of course—and be aware that it's hot. Like, midsummer hot, but all the time. I made arrangements so that it's just us for the day. I think time runs just about the same here as it does there, so it should be around midday already over there. Whenever you guys are ready I'll set it up."

"Go ahead," said Chrom. "Let us know when you're ready." Anna nodded and walked over to the Gate. She returned maybe five minutes later and motioned for us to follow. Chrom signaled everyone else to come with us and we walked through the Dragon's Gate.

Anna was right. It was hot. Hotter than any weather I could remember. But it was also, upon closer inspection, beautiful. I looked out from the gate and saw a beach that stretched as far as the eye could see. The sand was so bright it was almost white, and the water was so clear you could see the bottom everywhere. It didn't even bother me to look at it, probably because it was so much more tranquil than the sea between Ylisse and Valm.

"Hello there! Welcome to the Hotrealm!" I looked toward the source of the voice and saw, well, Anna. Not our Anna, her sister. Who, of course, looked exactly the same, except—

"I'm sorry, Anna," said Chrom, "we seem to have arrived while you were in the middle of getting dressed." Anna tilted her head.

"Huh? Oh, this? No! This is how we dress here! It's called a swimsuit, and I've got some for all of you!" Chrom shook his head and I reflexively looked away from Anna. Her outfit was...very revealing. It was the same red and yellow color pattern as her sister's, except where our Anna's outfit covered her entire body, this Anna's outfit covered...the bare minimum neccessary to preserve her modesty.

"R-right," said Chrom. "If you say so."

"I do! Follow me!" I glanced back at her and saw her start to walk away towards a building in the distance. The building itself was the largest I'd ever seen outside of the castle in Ylisstol. It might have even been bigger. I looked over at Chrom who shrugged and started following her, so I did too. Everyone else was right behind him and a moment later I was joined by Tiki on one side and Morgan on the other before I started walking myself. Tiki was laughing a little as she walked up beside me.

"You should see your face, Robin," she said. "I do not know if I have ever seen it so red."

"B-but...I mean...that is...did you see what she's wearing?"

"Of course I did. It seems to have had quite the effect on you."

"You know I would never...I mean that's not what this is..." my voice trailed off and her smile became more gentle.

"I know, my darling. I'm sorry, I seem to have made you uncomfortable. It was not my intention." She put an arm around my waist and I heard Morgan gag. I felt the heat recede from my face.

"I...it's okay. I just don't want you to think that, you know..." She had to know that I only had eyes for her. She was just teasing me. I was overthinking things again.

"I do not. I know where your heart lies."

"Come on dad, she was just having some fun. You need to lighten up!" said Morgan cheerfully.

"No, dear, I implied that your father has a wandering eye. It was wrong of me to do."

"Robin! Hurry up!" came Chrom's voice from ahead of us. It ended the conversation as we moved faster to join everyone else.

"What is it?" I asked as we reached Chrom and the others.

"Come with me. The area for the men to change is this way. Tiki, Morgan, follow Anna to the women's are that way." He indicated a hallway heading in the opposite direction from the hallway to the men's area. Tiki let go of my waist but caught my hand.

"I will see you later, beloved." She let go and walked down the hall, Morgan right behind. I turned and followed Chrom and the other men down that hall to a room filled with what I assumed were the men's version of the...swimsuits. They were little more than short pants, except they had a layer inside them that, apparently, was meant to replace the need for smallclothes. I picked out a pair that looked like it would fit me, found a small chamber with a door to change in, and put it on. It was an odd feeling, although not really an unpleasant one.

I emerged from the changing chamber and found that there were holes in a wooden rack on the wall that were meant for clothing storage. I left my robes, pants, and, because I knew we'd be in the sand, shoes in one of the holes, but kept my shirt on. Before I left I made sure to grab one thing out of a pocket in my robes and put it in the pocket of the swimsuit.

"I don't know how I feel about this," said Chrom. He, I noted, had not kept his shirt on. I was apparently the only one who had except, amusingly, Gerome. Although I was surprised Gerome had even come. He seemed like much too serious a man to be here. Maybe he'd spend the day with Cynthia. They'd seemed to be getting along well enough over the last few months.

"I know what you mean. Even with my shirt on this suit makes me feel...exposed."

"Exactly."

"Milords," said Frederick as he emerged from his own changing chamber. "If I have your leave, I will go inspect the beach for any assassins in anticipation of your arrival."

"You can say you want to meet your wife," I said. "This is a vacation." I felt inwardly triumphant as he became flustered. It wasn't easy to put Frederick the Wary off balance.

"M-milord, that's not...I need to inspect the beach." He turned abruptly on his heel and left.

"I imagine he's anticipating what Lissa will look like in one of the women's swimsuits," said Chrom, then suddenly he shuddered. "Gods...now I'm thinking about it."

"She's a married woman now, Chrom. It's time to accept that you don't have to worry over her anymore."

"She's still my sister. I can't help but worry over my fam...oh gods." He shuddered even more severely.

"What?"

"Now I'm imagining my daughters wearing...those outfits."

"Oh gods! Now you've got me thinking about Morgan!" Gods, I hoped there were women's suits that were more modest than Anna's had been. If I had to see Morgan wearing something like that...gods, it was a worse nightmare than my actual nightmares.

"Lucky I don't have to worry about that," said Gaius as he walked over to us. "No way my Noire'll even think about dressing like her mom." He paused and then made a satisfied noise.

"What?" I asked.

"Just thinking about my wife in one of those outfits."

"But doesn't she already always wear...you know, that?"

"Context, Bubbles, context. We're on vacation. You two should probably think about it too. Focus on your wives, not your daughters."

"She's not my—"

"Whatever. Matter of time. Meanwhile, we have a limited-time opportunity to see the women in our lives in exceedingly revealing attire. Enjoy it and let your kids have their fun, huh? Now, if you'll excuse me I've got some of that frozen stuff I saw us pass by on the way in. Looked damn sweet." He walked away before either of us could respond, which left Chrom and I alone in the room.

"He...does have a point," said Chrom. "Sumia is a beautiful woman and if I get to see her in something like that..." Any image in my mind of Morgan vanished and was replaced by the thought of Tiki wearing one of those swimsuits and suddenly it seemed like a much more pleasant prospect. And besides, Morgan was an adult. She could...wear what she wanted. Even if I wasn't...thrilled about it.

"Maybe he does," I said. "I'm still not sure how I feel about the prospect of my daughter dressed that way but...she's old enough to make her own decisions."

"Right. Should we be going then?" I nodded and motioned for him to go first. We left the changing room and walked back down the hallway to the main area where there were a few people lingering. I saw Noire sitting by herself in a corner, still dressed in her normal clothes. She was likely waiting for everyone else to finish before she changed herself. She was a shy girl. Cynthia was talking to Gerome near the door. Once I had seen Cynthia I glanced over at Chrom, who looked pale. He was probably adjusting to seeing...more of his daughter than he probably wanted to.

"Hi dad!" came Morgan's voice from the hallway to the women's area. I turned to look at her coming and was thankful that I had steeled myself against how she would look. Her outfit was nearly identical to Anna's, except it was green instead of red and yellow.

"Hi, Morgan," I said as she ran up to me. She started laughing.

"You should see your face, dad. Mom knew you react just like this!"

"Yes, well," I said through gritted teeth, "you're an adult. You're allowed to wear what you want." I needed to distract myself before I got too stressed out. "Where's your mother?"

"Oh, she's around," said Morgan unhelpfully. "C'mon, come teach me how to swim!" She grabbed my hand and started dragging me outside and down towards the beach.

"Morgan, I don't know how to swim," I said.

"You don't?"

"No. At least, not as far as I know."

"Then build a sandcastle with me!"

"A what?"

"Anna was telling me about them. You use water to wet the sand, and then you shape it into castles. We'll make one, and then I'll make a sand army to attack it, and you can make a sand army to defend it, and we'll see who wins! C'mon dad, it'll be fun." I looked as we reached the beach and saw several of the Shepherds playing some kind of ball game. There was a net and it looked like they were hitting the ball back and forth over the net. Anna must have explained it too. I was tempted to join them, but it looked like there was a lot of diving into the sand, and I was wearing my shirt, so I opted not to.

"That does sound fun," I said. "Let's try it." She dragged me to an empty spot on the beach and went to work molding sand into a wall. It looked like fun, so I joined her a moment later.

"Thanks for doing this with me, dad," she said happily.

"Of course," I said, "but I wish your mother was here with us."

"I know you just want to see her in one of these outfits," she said, She sounded disgusted.

"Well yes," I said as she gagged, "but I also need to talk to her about something."

"She'll be around," said Morgan cryptically. I wasn't sure if she thought she was being sneaky, but it was obvious that she knew exactly where Tiki was. I didn't push it though, instead I joined in making the sandcastle, which we molded into as close a replica to Castle Ylisstol as we could. Once we had, Morgan started gathering up shells from the beach while I picked up pebbles. We distributed them out to work as our respective armies, and then Morgan started her attack.

She claimed that a unit of her troops was going to flank around the side of my castle and attack its vulnerable southern wall, but I knew that and had defenders at the ready to deal with her offensive. With those troops defeated, she drew back her forces and attempted to lay siege.

The battle wore on for an hour or so, going back and forth as we started making up more and more arbitrary and ridiculous rules about the relative strength of our forces and the capabilities of each individual soldier. It got to the point where she had one shell she claimed was a man strong enough to punch down the castle walls on his own. Naturally one of my pebbles became a mage of such supreme magical talent that she could use wind to send the enemy flying thousands of miles. This was proven to be superior when I grabbed the shell and flung it as hard as I could into the sea.

"Alright dad, I didn't want to have to do this, but you're forcing me to use my ultimate weapon," she said defiantly.

"Bring it on."

"Here it comes. My wall-destroying terror!" She ran forward and stomped one of the sandcastle's walls flat. "A ha! Beat that!" I slumped my shoulders.

"I can't. You've bested me."

"I told you I would one day!"

"You had to cheat," I said, "but you did it."

"All's fair in war, dad. You've always told me that."

"That may be, but you don't always have giants at your command who can crush castle walls like they were made of...well, sand. But still, you used what you had at your disposal."

"Yeah, and I won! That means you have to buy me some of that weird frozen stuff Gaius was eating!" I arched an eyebrow.

"Do I? I don't remember agreeing to that."

"You definitely did."

"No I didn't. I'm not buying you anything. I don't have gold on me anyway." Her lip trembled.

"Do...do you not love me? Is that what this is?" I shook my head.

"Work on your acting. I'm going to go find your mother." She snapped her fingers and looked defeated.

"Darnit. I'll get you one of these days."

"Not without a lot of practice." I started walking back towards the building. On the way I looked around and noticed that I still didn't see Noire anywhere. Not that everyone needed to be out here, but she was the only one I couldn't see besides Tiki and the Anna from here. It was possible they were all together somewhere. I figured I'd check in the building before I looked anywhere else.

I got to the main entrance and pushed the door open. Noire was still sitting in the same place she had been earlier. She was alone, and she looked unhappy. I decided to put off searching for Tiki for a bit and sat with Noire.

"Hey," I said. She looked up at me, a little surprised.

"Oh! Oh, hello Robin," she said as she looked back down at the floor.

"Something bothering you?"

"I...it's just that...umm...I don't really want to go out there with everyone." Her voice was very small.

"Why not? Any particular reason?"

"I...um...I saw all the other girls out there in their outfits and I...umm...I...that is..." her voice trailed off.

"You know you don't...have to wear one, right? You could just go outside and enjoy the day." She shook her head.

"But seeing them all out there…having fun...enjoying the weather...I...I can't do it. They're all so...vibrant. And I'm just...me. I want to be more...more like them." I put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think you need to be like the other girls. You're you. And maybe I don't know you that well yet, but I know you're a sweet girl and you're fine how you are."

"But I'm always so...I have so much trouble talking to anyone except...except Miss T-Tiki."

"Well she is really very nice. And she understands what it's like to have a part of you you're not proud of. Has she told you about it?" She shook her head again.

"Oh, n-no. She told me that it was there, but she said that...that it was painful for her to explain and that she hadn't told y-you about it yet. She said she wanted to tell you before anyone else."

"Oh. Okay. So she just told you that she understands what you're going through?" She nodded. "Good. I'm sure you can talk to her any time you need to."

"I...umm...I'm sorry, but I...I think I would rather have you as my parents than my...my actual..." her voice trailed off again. "Sorry. I shouldn't say that."

"It's flattering that you think we'd be good parents," I said. I didn't want to tell her outright that yes, I thought Tiki made a better mother than Tharja. It would be impolite. At the same time I wasn't going to lie to her and say that I thought Tharja was a fine mother. Lying was worse than being impolite. Because I couldn't help but think that yes, Tharja was a bad mother. No kid with supportive parents would turn out like this. I hadn't gotten to talk to her about it yet, but I would make it very clear that the Noire from this timeline had better not turn out anything like the Noire from the future.

"Y-you are. Morgan is always so happy. You must have treated her v-very well."

"I hope so. I try to...wait, that's it!" She looked up at me.

"Huh?"

"Morgan! You want to be more vibrant and cheerful, right? Ask Morgan! Who would be better at showing you how to be upbeat and cheerful than her?" She shook her head.

"But...but she's always so..."

"Vibrant? That's the point. She'll show you exactly how to be happier. And even if she can't, she'll do most of the talking. Come on, let's go find her." I stood up and offered Noire my hand. She reluctantly took it but still looked nervous.

"I don't...I don't have to wear one of those outfits...do I?" I shook my head.

"Of course not. But I think it might help. They say clothes make the man. Who knows? Dressing more boldly might help you." She still looked nervous, but instead of walking towards the door she started down the hallway that lead to the women's changing area. I followed with her since she was still holding my hand in a death grip.

"I...I hope you're right," she said. She got to the women's changing area and realized she was still holding my hand. She let go and looked embarrassed. "S-sorry. I'll b-be right b-b-b-back." She went into the changing room and I waited outside. I tried to wait some distance away from the door so it didn't seem like I was trying to get a peek inside the women's room, but it didn't matter, because the only person who showed up was Gaius, who I was expecting.

"Howdy Bubbles," he said as he walked up. He glanced to the door and back to me, but apparently couldn't come up with some snide comment.

"Hey. Have you seen Tiki today?" He shrugged.

"Can't say that I have. I'm sure she's around." He was a much better actor than Morgan had been. He might have even been speaking sincerely, but I assumed he wasn't. Gaius could figure out anything and everything.

"Alright." Noire chose that moment to emerge from the changing room. She had dressed in something much more modest than most of the women. It was only one piece and covered her entire midsection, but even so it showed off her legs and arms, which was much more than usual for her. She looked like she was about to fall into a fit of panic...and then she saw her father. She let out an "eep," hid behind me, and I felt her bury her face into my shirt.

"D-d-daddy? Why are y-you here?"

"I needed to talk to the boss," he said. "What are you wearing, cupcake?" She sputtered out a non-response.

"She asked for my help being more confident. I thought maybe dressing more confidently might help." He shook his head a little.

"I can't believe I didn't know. C'mere, darling." She slowly emerged from behind me and he hugged her. "I'm sorry. Wish I'd seen you earlier so I coulda helped you myself."

"It's o-okay," she said. "Robin was really helpful." I wasn't sure I'd say that much, but I wasn't going to undercut her.

"Yeah, Bubbles is like that. Always give you good advice if you ask. But I wish you'd come to me. I love you, kiddo. Don't forget it."

"Th-thanks, daddy. Robin said we should go find Morgan. C-can you come with me?"

"Course I can, cupcake. Wait for me by the door. I'll be right with you." He let go of her and she nodded and walked away. He looked at me. "Sorry, needed a moment."

"You don't need to apologize for that. She needs her parents to be supportive. Both of them."

"Yeah. I'll make sure Tharja doesn't make her go through whatever she did before. Just need to get home alive is all."

"Leave that to me."

"Knew I could. Finished the job, boss."

"Both parts?"

"Course." I nodded.

"Good. Now go be with your daughter." He nodded and went for the door.

"See ya 'round, Bubbles." I nodded back but didn't answer. He left for the door and I waited until he was gone before I moved. Once I thought he had made it far enough away I slipped into the women's changing room, made sure no one was there, and grabbed a towel. That was the only reason I was here, but I still didn't need anyone peeking in and getting the wrong idea.

I walked back to the main entrance. No one was there, so I sat in one of the chairs and waited a few minutes. I couldn't for the life of me think where Tiki had gone. Clearly Morgan knew where she was and I suspected Gaius did as well, but I didn't see where. She could possibly have been in the women's room, but I figured Noire would have reacted to it. I trusted that she wasn't avoiding me, but the day was closer to the end than the beginning and I hadn't seen her yet.

I stood up and decided that nothing good was served by me sitting around. I went out the door and started back towards the beach. The ball game was still going on, although the players looked mostly different now. I walked over to where Morgan had been and saw that Noire was with her now and they were still building a sandcastle. They waved to me but I kept going. I got a little further down the beach and realized that no one else had gone this far away. She wouldn't be here.

Or would she? She liked being in nature, and this was certainly a beautiful bit of nature. I thought about calling her name, but decided against it. Wandering around randomly yelling out her name wouldn't be productive and it would just embarrass me. I looked around and saw that there away from the beach was a small group of trees. They were an odd kind of tree I'd never seen before. There were no branches and the only leaves were near the top. There was an odd brown fruit growing near the top as well. They fit the rest of the scenery.

After another maybe ten minutes of walking I got frustrated, returned to the trees, spread the towel out along the ground, and sat down. I wanted to keep looking, but I didn't know where else to look. I could go back to the main building, but I doubted she'd be there. And the only thing up the beach other way was the Shepherds and the Gate. It was possible she'd gone back through it, but I doubted it. She had to be somewhere this way. I decided I would look after I had rested for a few minutes. I trusted that she was here somewhere and I trusted that she had her reasons, but I was still getting depressed that I hadn't seen her all day.

"R-Robin?" A voice came from my right and the word hadn't finished being spoken by the time I was on my feet and nearly running towards its source. She was there. She was right there. I didn't know where she had come from and I didn't care. She was there. Around the other side of one of the trees. I ran to her and hugged her so quickly that I heard her gasp in surprise.

"Gods, where have you been? I've been looking for you all day."

"We have not been apart for that long, have we?"

"It's been long enough. I missed you." She hugged me.

"Robin...I need to apologize."

"No you don't. You're here now. It's okay."

"It is not only that. I need to apologize for earlier. I saw how much my teasing hurt you. I'm sorry." It had stung a little, that was true.

"It's fine. You know you're the only woman for me. I got too defensive about it."

"Then we shall let the matter drop." She kissed my cheek.

"Okay. Where have you been all day? I've been looking for you for hours."

"In truth...I have been following you around from a distance. I have been trying to work up the courage to face you." I let go of her and saw that she was wearing her robes. I would have been let down, but I was too happy to see her.

"But you're just in your robes." It suddenly occurred to me that she probably had one of the swimsuits on underneath them.

"Yes, well, it is what I am wearing underneath that is embarrassing. I have never worn such a thing before so I...I am having some trouble." I hugged her again.

"You look beautiful the way you are now. You can stay that way if you want, but I'll bet your swimsuit will look stunning."

"I hope so, but I'm still nervous about...displaying so much of myself. Even if you are the only one here." I let go of her.

"If it'll help, I'll start." I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it at the foot of one of the trees. I felt fairly exposed since we were outside and I was wearing the strange shorts, but it was just the two of us. I needed to be confident, for her sake if not my own.

"Mm, wonderful," she said as she hugged me and started rubbing her cheek on my chest. "Thank you, Robin. I think I have the courage now." She let go and took a step back. She was still blushing furiously.

"You can do it," I said. "I promise I'll think you look amazing." She nodded and unfastened the buttons of her robes one by one. She pulled the robes open, shrugged them off her shoulders, and let them fall to the ground and…

…

…

…

…..…..

"—ou alright?" I shook my head to clear out the fog.

"What?"

"I asked if you were alright."

"Gods above, but am I alright. I'm much, much better than alright." Tiki smiled in obvious relief and threw her arms around me. I lost my concentration again as she pressed her body against mine and suddenly there was a lot of skin-to-skin contact. A lot. A whole lot.

Her outfit was red. The same red as her dress. She even still had her sash around her waist. There were a couple of differences between this outfit and her usual one, though. For one, she normally wore something on her legs. Now, her legs were bare. The only thing she was wearing was the sash over the bottom piece of her suit which covered...nothing more than it needed to in order to preserve her modesty. The top piece was tied around her neck and in the front. It too, covered only what it needed to and…

I knew from her usual dress that Tiki was...generously endowed. It was obvious from the way her dress was cut in the front. But in this outfit it became clear that her dress was...more restricting than I had realized. She might have been the most...blessed woman I'd ever met.

Tiki was beautiful. I thought that with all my heart. But now, here, seeing her in this...I decided that 'beautiful' didn't really capture the full essence of just how incredibly amazing she looked. That this woman, blessed with such unparalleled beauty that even the finest poets could only hope to capture with words, would bestow her affections on me...it was literally indescribable.

And now she was hugging me. And as I embraced her and felt the sensation of my arms touching the bare skin of her back, I thought I would burst into tears. I wasn't worthy. There was no way a man like me could be worthy to even behold, let alone be allowed to touch, let alone be allowed to embrace, a woman like this. She was beyond me even calling her beautiful. To simply call her 'beautiful' was a grave understatement. She was the embodiment of beauty itself. She was a goddess.

"S-s-so you like it, then?" she asked nervously. I was snapped back to reality so hard I thought my neck would break.

"I..." words briefly failed me. I forced myself to start again. "I...I cannot think of any word in any language I have ever read or spoken that could fully describe how beautiful you are."

"Robin..." I felt her squeeze me a little tighter. "I...I do not know what to say." I moved back a bit to look her in the eye. I still couldn't talk easily, so I didn't. She knew what I was looking for. Our lips met and stayed together long enough for a few romantic outings. Once we were apart again she rested her face on my chest. "You...you look astoundingly handsome yourself. I thought you should know that. I am...very pleased."

"What do you want to do?" I asked. I needed to put my mind on something else.

"Ah, I actually had some ideas."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I was speaking to the Anna from this realm. There is a game they play here. You take a melon, put on a blindfold, and attempt to break open the melon while blindfolded. We can help one another to aim, and then eat the melon when it is cracked open."

"That sounds like a lot of fun. But where are we going to get a melon?" She smiled.

"I already brought one. And a stick and a blindfold as well." She let go of me and walked a few feet to where there was in fact, a melon, blindfold, and stick sitting. I probably just hadn't noticed them because I'd been too caught up seeing her. But now I couldn't possibly look away from her. Not when she was dressed like...that. She came back and placed the melon on the ground near where I was standing, then she stood back up, but only partially. She stopped about halfway up and looked at me and it became clear what she was doing. I appreciated it very much.

"Do you...want to start, or should I?"

"I will," she said. She stood up fully and handed me the blindfold. "Would you help me put this on?" She turned around and moved her hair out of the way. I gently put the blindfold over her eyes and tied it in the back. "You must hold my hands and help me aim."

"Mm." I put my arms around her from behind and put my hands over hers. She gasped a little. "A little to the right." She moved her hands. "Now up a bit...there. Do I...keep holding onto you?"

"No. I must try to swing it myself."

"Alright." I let go and took a step back. She raised the stick, then swung it down at the melon. It hit, but didn't break the melon open. She pulled the blindfold off.

"Ah...disappointing." She turned and looked at me. "Though...now I have the chance to guide you." I grinned at her and handed her the blindfold. She handed me the stick and then I turned and let her put the blindfold over my eyes. She hugged me from behind and sighed with pleasure. She grabbed my hands and guided me until she thought I was in the right spot. She let go and I swung the stick. I was rewarded with a wet-sounding smack and knew I had done it. I pulled the blindfold off and saw that I had split the melon nearly down the center. "You are a natural at this," she said.

"Looks that way. Shall we?" She appeared beside me and put her arm around me.

"After you." I picked up half of the split melon, broke some off, and offered it to her. She ate it and smiled. "Delightful." She offered me a piece, which I ate. It was fantastic. I broke off another piece and this time I fed it to her, which made her giggle. She did the same, which made me giggle.

It took us maybe twenty minutes to finish the half of the melon we had, and our fingers and faces were sticky when it was done. We walked down to the beach together to wash off. I had barely started when she splashed me. Naturally I returned the favor threefold. She retaliated, which led to further retribution. We went back and forth until she collapsed to her knees from laughing so hard.

"Ah, Robin..." that was apparently all she had to say.

"I'm so glad I found you," I said.

"I would not have left you alone all day. I will never leave you." I had been talking about just today, but it was still nice to hear.

"I'm...really glad." She stood up and hugged me.

"May I ask you to do something for me?" I kissed her.

"Anything at all." She smiled and kissed me.

"I was given a book by Sumia that she says is quite good. Would you perhaps...could you read it to me?" Tiki had been learning over the last few months, but her reading skill still wasn't quite up to where it should be. She often asked me to read to her if there was something she couldn't, or even just for the sake of it. I was always happy to.

"Of course." We walked arm-in-arm back up the beach to the trees where the towel and our things were. After we took turns drying each other off, we sat down together. She pulled the book out of a pocket of her robes, handed it to me, and leaned against my shoulder. I recognized the book.

"I've actually read this book before," I said.

"But I have not," she said. "So would you please read it to me?"

"Of course." I opened it and began to read. It was a book about a knight who rescued a princess from bandits, and as thanks he was tasked by the king with escorting her to a neighboring nation so she could fulfill the terms of an arranged marriage. The two of them fell in love during the journey and planned to elope, though the princess knew it would throw the kingdom into disarray.

"You read with such flair," said Tiki after I finished one chapter near the middle. "It is as though I am living the story myself." I gave her a quick kiss on the hair.

"Thank you," I said. "Do you want to try reading some yourself?"

"I...think I would like to try reading the lines spoken by the princess. It will allow me to imagine that I am her and you are the knight with whom I am in love." I felt my chest tighten up. Gods, she was adorable.

"Alright. We'll do that then." As I started the next chapter I let her read the princess' dialogue. She struggled with some of it, but was able to figure out the majority of it. She started to get into it as we worked our way through and it wasn't hard to hear her own love coming through the princess' words.

As we reached the climax of the book the sun was setting and it became too hard to read. I closed the book at the end of one chapter and put it back in her robe pocket. She looked a little crestfallen.

"I wish we could finish it," she said.

"We can finish it another day," I said, "or I can tell you how it ends."

"I...would like to know if the princess and the knight live happily together. Please, tell me." I smiled.

"They do. They run off together and marry. The king is upset at first, but eventually sees how happy the knight makes his daughter and gives them his blessing. He secures his alliance with the neighboring country by other means." She rubbed her cheek against my shoulder happily.

"Wonderful. I hope you and I have an ending as happy as theirs."

Well, when she gave me a line like that, what could I do but put my plan into action?

I reached into my pocket and breathed a prayer of thanks to Naga that I hadn't lost the item I'd put in it earlier. Upon reflection, I realized that it was very possible that Naga herself had ensured that I hadn't. I pulled it out of my pocket and held it in my fist, then helped Tiki to her feet and faced her so that I could look her in the eye.

"Tiki?"

"Yes, Robin?" she said, clearly content with her life.

"I need to ask you something."

"Anything. Anything at all." I took a deep breath and started speaking. My speech wasn't rehearsed, but it was from the heart.

"Tiki...I don't know what's going to happen after tomorrow. I don't know if we're going to succeed and I don't know what will happen if we do. I don't know if we've been together long enough. I...I don't know how long I'm going to live. I don't know anything about what the future holds." I took another breath and continued.

"But there are some things I do know. I know that I love you. I know that I love you more every day, and I know that I'll continue to love you more every day. I know that whenever we're together everything feels like it's the way it should be. And I know that, no matter what we see in the future, I want to see it all together with you." I dropped to one knee, held my hand out to her and opened it to reveal a plain gold ring. It wasn't big or elaborate, or particularly expensive, but it matched her choker, and I'd picked it myself.

"Tiki...will you marry me?" She took the ring from my hand and looked at it with a somewhat distant expression.

"Do you know where the human ritual of marriage originated?" I was completely taken aback, but still managed to answer.

"N-no." She looked out at the water.

"Eons ago, when love blossomed between two members of the divine dragon tribe, they would go to the elder of the tribe and he would perform a ritual known as the Joining. As part of the ritual he would bestow a blessing on the two of them. It was thought that his blessing would allow their souls to be entwined so that, when they passed on to the next life, they would be as one. Eventually that ritual was passed down to the humans who worshiped the divine dragons. It became known as marriage, though of course humans lack the power to perform the full ritual."

"I had...I had no idea." It was fascinating information, but...it wasn't an answer.

"Few humans would. And unfortunately the divine dragons have left for distant realms, so there is no elder to whom we could speak to perform the Joining. We can only ask a human priest."

"Does...does that mean…?" She looked back at me quizzically.

"Robin...did I forget to answer you again?" I felt choked up, but I managed to force a nod. Her face changed from the distant expression to a wide, dazzling smile. She took the ring and put it on her finger. Next she knelt down in front of me and suddenly leapt forward so fast I had no time to react. I ended up on the ground with her above me and she kissed me. Then she kissed me again, and again, and again. Once she was done, she relaxed on top of me. Despite the circumstances, I felt like a great weight had been lifted from my heart.

"You still haven't...said..." my voice trailed off.

"Oh, Robin..." She nuzzled my chest for a bit.

"Of course the answer is yes. The answer will always be yes."

 **A/N: Yowzers this one got long.**

 **I have a real soft spot for Noire, and it bothers me that a lot of her childhood trauma is supposed to be played for comedy. It's not funny. Her life was a nightmare and she deserves better because she's such a sweetie.**

 **I'd been planning to put the proposal in here for a while now, but it happened to coincide with the release of the new bride banner in Heroes. Here's hoping I pull a Ninian. Look at her design. She's so cute.  
**


	35. Chapter 35

"I'm disappointed that we're leaving so soon," Chrom said to me as we met at the building's entrance early the next morning.

"Gods, you're not wrong. I wish we could stay here forever."

"Indeed," said Tiki, "if only we had no troubles and could live out our days in this paradise."

"We'll come back some day," I said. "Maybe...maybe for our honeymoon." She kissed me on the cheek.

"That would be delightful."

"I don't think I've properly said my congratulations yet, have I?" said Chrom. "Congratulations, my friend." He shook my free hand, since Tiki was occupying the other one. "And many congratulations to you as well, Lady Tiki. He took her free hand, bent low, and kissed it. She giggled a little.

"My, so formal."

"Yes, well, even I remember my social graces on occasion. But really, I'm thrilled for you both. I hope you have thousands of years of happiness." Tiki leaned into me.

"I pray we do."

"If there's one man who can figure out how to outwit death itself, it's the man you've agreed to marry."

"It's time to move," I said before they could keep going. "Getting to the castle is going to take most of the day. We should get going."

"Right," said Chrom. He left to wake the others while Tiki and I waited in the main room of the building. Once he was out of sight, Tiki spoke.

"Does being praised make you uncomfortable? You often seem to deflect conversation when it happens," she said. I shrugged.

"It can be embarrassing," I said. "I don't really like being the center of attention, even if it's because of something good."

"I suppose I should have known. That must be why you prefer to let Chrom take the credit when the two of you accomplish a task."

"Maybe. Chrom does do a lot though. Planning a war is easy when I know I have him on my side. I suppose it's like you not wanting people to worship you," I said as I idly kissed her cheek. We had spent most of the night kissing before we fell asleep, but that didn't mean I was going to stop any time soon.

"Perhaps it is, though I hardly mind being the center of a conversation. I simply prefer it when I am being engaged as an equal instead of a superior. I am no greater than anyone else."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I think you're fantastic, myself. Have I ever told you that you have an incomparably amazing body?" She giggled and kissed me.

"You may have said it a few times." A few dozen times, more like. Maybe it was the meteoric boost in confidence I received when she said yes, but whatever the reason I had a much easier time complimenting her looks now. We were engaged now. We had been forced to stay in separate rooms the night before so we couldn't see if we were ready to sleep together, but I no longer had any trouble thinking about her in that way.

"Don't get me wrong, I'd love you even if you didn't, but wow. I hope Anna lets you keep that outfit." She leaned in close and whispered in my ear.

"She did." Yesterday I probably would have been embarrassed, but today all I did was grin.

"Did she make you buy it?"

"Indeed. It cost me nearly all of the money I made working for her sister over the last several months." She leaned back in and started whispering again. "But I thought you would appreciate it." I was tempted to start getting physical, but I knew that people would start coming out of their rooms soon, so I restrained myself.

"You've got that right. And don't worry, I bought mine too. I saw how much you liked it."

"Mm." She kissed me. "You are ever so thoughtful." I heard footsteps behind us, so I didn't answer. Instead I turned and saw Chrom returning with several of the others.

"Everyone else will be with us soon. I told them to gather by the gate," he said. I nodded and stood. Normally I would have offered Tiki a hand up, but she was already holding mine so it wasn't necessary. We left the building first and started towards the Gate. Because we didn't wait around we were the first to arrive, although we saw the others not far behind.

"Robin, before we depart, there is something I wish to tell you." She sounded serious, and her smile was gone.

"Anything."

"Being betrothed to you...it is a joy beyond measure. However long we are allowed to be together, I will cherish every moment with you for the rest of my days." She was starting to sound like she was having trouble speaking, so she stopped to clear her throat. "And I need to tell you that I wish for us to be together as long as possible. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to ensure that we are. So please, please promise me that you will try to remain safe. I...I could not bear it if I lost you." I wanted to be reassuring or confident for her. To make some comment that of course everything would be alright. That I would lead us to victory and live forever and everything would work out fine. But I couldn't. Not when she was baring her soul to me like this.

"I promise. I promise I'll do everything I can to come home safe. And I promise that, no matter how long I live, it'll be with you."

"Thank you, Robin." She hugged me gently. I stood there and held her until the other started arriving. Chrom was at the front. Tiki and I separated but she continued to hold my hand as the Shepherds gathered near the gate. Once they had, Chrom started to speak.

"Shepherds, today we march to Plegia. Their king has claimed to have the final gemstone necessary to complete the Fire Emblem so that we can call upon Naga's aid to destroy Grima. I do not know what awaits us when we get there, but I know this: there is no group of people I would trust more than you to win this fight. Whatever comes, I know that we can face it together. I have no doubt that the fighting will be fierce, but I know we can win together. We can defeat Grima, and we can change the future. Now I ask you to join with me. Join me in this last battle, and let us save the world!" A cheer rose up from all those gathered. I even found myself joining it. Chrom looked at me. "Robin, my friend, I know I've asked so much of you already, but I'm going to ask you again: will you guide us in the coming days? Will you lead us through a third war?"

"You already know the answer is yes," I said.

"I thought as much, but I still wanted to hear it directly from you. Now let's go. We have a long day ahead." We followed him back through the Gate. It took most of the day for us to reach the Plegian border. Bizarrely, there were no border guards. Not even that, there were no people. We didn't see a single living soul at any point after crossing the border. I started to drift away a little from the group because I wanted to talk to Tiki about a couple of things. She noticed I was doing it and moved with me.

"You know," I said to break the silence, "I was thinking this morning and I remembered that Tharja once told me that marriage came from a dark ritual that involved binding a servant to a master for eternity."

"I have heard of such a ritual," she said. "It is nothing more than a pale imitation of the divine dragon's ritual. Many dark arts are little more than cruel parodies of existing concepts. That ritual, many hexes and curses, even the Risen are likely a result of dark practitioners attempting to create life."

"Do you think that would...even be possible?" Obviously the Risen weren't anything close to being alive, but the idea that a human mage could bring about a new life with magic...was a disturbing thought.

"I suppose it is, though I do not think it likely. Any life created through such means would likely be twisted beyond recognition. Indeed, dark magic itself is an attempt to twist nature to the will of the user as opposed to magic such as yours where the user is in communion with natural forces."

"Huh. You know, I don't really think through the philosophy of the magic I use. That's not really something I've ever thought about." It also made Tharja...a little more unsettling.

"It is what my tribe believes. Many of the dragons of old could, through that communion with nature, command such power that they could reshape the land itself. I assume you have heard of Mila and Duma?" Who hadn't?

"Of course."

"They were both of such supreme magical ability that they were able to shape the growth of an entire continent." Valm, of course. Supposedly the Demon's Ingle was even Duma's remains while the Mila Tree was, naturally, Mila's.

"I know the legends, of course, but I never realized they were real."

"Indeed. The great hero Alm released Mila from her physical form as the legends say. I was even alive at the time, though I was, of course, on this continent with Marth and his comrades. There is even a legend that Alm once fought and defeated Grima, though I cannot say if that is true or not."

"Too bad we can't ask him for help," I said.

"Indeed. And sadly I never knew him, I only heard of him when the news reached this continent."

"Lady Tiki! May I have a moment of your time?" Lucina interrupted our conversation as she came running up to us.

"Of course," Tiki said.

"I...I need to ask your guidance." She sounded pained. I wanted to reach out and comfort her, to tell her that whatever she was going through would be alright, but it didn't feel appropriate. She didn't need me to be a fussy mother. She already had a fussy mother.

"What is it, dear?" Of course, the way Tiki sounded, she might have already had two fussy mothers.

"Do you think Naga will be able to help us? Do you think my father will be worthy?"

"As to your second question, yes. Your father is a good man and I think his intentions are true. As to your first, I could not say. I have not spoken to my mother in many years. I do not know her opinions, though I will say that she will likely not intervene directly."

"You've said that before," I said. "How long has it been?"

"...More than a century."

"You... _what_?" A century? She hadn't spoken to her mother in a _century?_

"I will tell you about it in private," she said. Her tone made it clear that I shouldn't keep pushing, so I didn't.

"Still, Lady Tiki, I beg you, share whatever insight you can." Tiki's expression softened.

"As I told you, she will likely only give indirect help. If she deems your father worthy she will give him some boon, but I doubt it will be anything beyond that. I am sorry, dear, I wish I could give you better news." Lucina shook her head. She looked despondent.

"But then...why are we gathering the gemstones? I thought we were to use them to ask Naga to help us."

"Whatever boon my mother may grant will likely be necessary to defeating Grima. I simply caution you not to count on her solving your problems for you."

"O-of course not. I know we need to do it ourselves. I simply hoped you had some knowledge you could give..."

"I truly wish I did. If I had a means to speak to my mother then I would share whatever information she gave to me."

"What are you three talking about?" asked Chrom as he walked up to us. Lissa was with him.

"Robiiiiiiiin," said Lissa as she arrived. She sounded a little cross, but she briefly hugged me, and then Tiki. "How come you never told me you were planning this? How come I had to hear it from Chrom? Huh? Huh? Were you ever gonna say something?"

"I was, but I hadn't seen you yet."

"Oh...who am I kidding? I can't be mad at you. Congratulations, both of you I'm so happy for you guys and I know that you're going to be so happy and have lots of little dragon babies and it'll be so great and...wait, do dragons even have babies or do they lay eggs? I guess either way—"

"There it is," said Lucina suddenly, cutting off Lissa's question which I actually wanted to know the answer to but hadn't thought about until she'd just brought it up. It would be exceedingly relevant information in the future if we got through this alive.

"Huh? What—oh," said Lissa as she turned to where Lucina was looking. Lucina's words had drawn my eye too. In the distance ahead of us, not far from the castle, was a massive skull.

"Is that…?" said Chrom.

"I don't know if those are truly Grima's bones or simply an effigy created by his followers, but I know they remind me of him. And I know that we cannot let him come back to life." said Lucina. She looked distant and troubled. I imagined that she was remembering something awful.

"And we won't," said Chrom. "It will take all of us, but I know we can do it."

"I pray you're right, Father." Lucina's words were a grim reminder of what were heading for, and it ended any further conversation until we arrived at the castle gates. As we reached the entrance to the castle we were met by a pair of guards. They were the first people we'd seen since we arrived in Plegia.

"The king will allow your leaders to enter. The rest of you are to remain outside," said one of the guards gruffly. I glanced at Chrom and shrugged.

"Very well," he said. He moved forward and I joined him along with Tiki, Lucina, and Frederick. The guards attempted to bar Frederick.

"We know who your leaders are, and this man is not among them. He will stay here." If they knew who our leaders were, they knew who Frederick was. If they knew who Frederick was, they had a reason for keeping him out. They were only making the fact that they were leading us into a trap that much more obvious.

"Frederick is the Captain of my guard and my chief ward. He is as much a part of our leadership as any of the others you are allowing." And more than at least one. Tiki had no formal title, but they hadn't tried to stop her. They had to know who she was. This was a country that had a religion devoted to the worship of Grima. They had to know the identity of the daughter of Grima's antithesis.

"He stays outside, or there will be no summit," said the guard. I put a hand on Chrom's shoulder before he started making an issue.

"It's fine," I said. "He can wait outside."

"Milords, I must protest—"

"Frederick—it's fine. Trust me. We're going in there to talk." I stole a glance to Gaius, who was near the front. He met my gaze and nodded imperceptibly. "That's all. We'll discuss terms and be right back." Frederick bowed his head.

"As you say."

"The rest of us have leave to enter, I trust?" I asked the guard. He nodded.

"Indeed. Follow me." The two guards laboriously pushed the castle doors open and began leading us inside. The guard who hadn't spoken waited until the four of us were inside and stepped outside to swing the doors closed behind us. I wondered if they really thought they were fooling us with this entire charade. If they thought that they were fools. If they didn't, I needed to be wary. I glanced around and saw soldiers lining the walls, cloaked in shadow. I glanced past them all as if I couldn't see them. Chrom, fortunately, was walking right next to me, so I didn't need to drift anywhere.

"Soldiers," I whispered to him. "In the shadows." He didn't answer, but I knew he had heard me.

We reached the throne. King Validar was sitting on it, while his second, Aversa, stood beside him. I didn't see his mysterious hierophant anywhere, but I assumed he—or she, I'd never been able to tell—was lurking somewhere.

I'd only met Validar once, when we approached them to ask Plegia's aid for the war against Walhart. Aversa I'd met once prior to that meeting with Validar, when she had led the army that kidnapped Maribelle. She claimed to have turned over a new leaf since working for Gangrel, but I'd always harbored my doubts. Even so, they'd freely lent us their entire fleet as well as all the money we needed. I still wondered what their motive had been. Validar himself closely resembled the man who had attempted to assassinate Emmeryn. We'd killed that man, but the resemblance was so uncanny that part of me believed that he was the same man revived by some dark magic. Tiki had even told me that it was theoretically possible.

Both of them disturbed me. The hooded religious leader as well. Aversa had claimed they were faithful followers of Grima, which further lent to my theory that this was a trap. Besides, of course, the soldiers who were hiding in the entrance. That was alright, I had a plan for them. Chrom stepped forward and bowed.

"A pleasure to see you once again, Prince Chrom," said Aversa smoothly. Every word she spoke sounded like it was meant as an attempt to seduce the listener. Not that it would work on Chrom, of course.

"Exalt," said Chrom bluntly.

"Ah, but of course, you have ascended to the throne now with the unfortunate passing of dear Emmeryn." Chrom bristled a little, but kept himself from responding.

"Welcome, Exalt Chrom," said Validar. Unlike Aversa, every word he spoke sounded like the intention was to make the listener's skin take leave of their body.

"I was told you want to discuss terms for the release of the final gemstone," said Chrom, even more bluntly than before. He wanted to get out of here as fast as possible, much as I did.

"Oh my, so impolite," Validar said. "Do you want the gem that badly? It is a rather troublesome artifact, you know. It and the Fire Emblem both. The Grimleal know such things all too well." He paused and looked at Tiki. "As does the Voice of the Divine," he spat. I nearly lost my head on the spot. How _dare_ he talk to her like that? I clenched my teeth and forced myself to be calm. I couldn't get angry, and I couldn't let it show that I was angry.

"It is true that the Emblem can be used for ill should it fall into the wrong hands," said Tiki coolly, "though I'm sure you are aware that the Exalt has only purest intentions."

"Oh we are well aware of the Exalt's intentions," said Validar. "He, like the First Exalt before him, intends to use the Emblem to prevent the return of our Lord Grima."

"Your Lord Grima?" Lucina said hotly. "You would worship the fell dragon who is to bring about the world's ruin?" Damn. We didn't need her losing her head like this.

"Of course they do," said Tiki. "They would use the Emblem to bring about Grima's rise and the end of all things. And I suspect they would use it to attempt to control me, as well."

"You are as insightful as your reputation suggests," said Validar. "The Emblem has so many potential applications, and you would use it for its most blunt and base."

"Do you truly believe that I would allow you control over me in such a way, you insolent and foolish man? Do you wish to incur the divine wrath that would accompany your attempt to do such a thing?" Her voice was become more resonant again, like it had once before.

"Tiki..." I muttered as I slipped a hand into my pocket.

"We would use the Fire Emblem for it's true purpose!" said Lucina. This time I was glad she had lost her temper and interjected. I didn't know the ramifications of Tiki doing...whatever it was she was doing, but I didn't want to see it happen. I had been about to cut in myself. Validar whipped around to face her.

"You! Again you speak out of turn! You, who has intruded here! You do not belong in this world and you must be destroyed!" Oh, so he knew who Lucina was. Chrom stepped in between his daughter and Validar.

"Touch her and I will strike you down where you stand," he said. It wasn't a boast. It wasn't a threat. It was a statement. And that made it more chilling than it would have been otherwise.

"Give me the Emblem! Give it to me now!" Validar shouted.

"This is as good as a declaration of war!" said Lucina hotly.

"Do you think a man who would threaten the scion of the Divine Dragon cares about such things?" said Tiki in a voice that was growing more worryingly distant with every word. "He is a single-minded fanatic. Such men must be dealt with definitively."

"Tiki..." I muttered a little more fervently. Of all the things I could think of to go wrong, having Tiki lose control and transform right here was likely chief among them. I needed to call her back to herself.

"Enough! This parley is finished! Give me the Emblem now!" Validar shouted again.

"Absolutely not," said Chrom. Validar started pointing at all the guards, including the ones we weren't supposed to know about.

"Seize them! Get me the Emblem!" I muttered a word and sent a bolt of lightning back towards the entrance. To an outside observer it may have looked like it was wild and ineffective, but it wasn't. It served three purposes.

First, it illuminated the entrance hall, which showed me how many guards were waiting for us. It looked to be around two dozen, possibly more.

Second, it startled the guards, which meant that their response would be slower and less organized than they wanted it to be.

And third, as it impacted on the castle door, it signaled Gaius to move. I knew that once he heard the sound of the wood breaking he would work quickly, and my faith in him was rewarded. I wasn't sure exactly how he'd killed the guard, but I knew he had. The castle doors started creaking open a few moments after the lightning struck it.

"Chrom, this way!" I yelled as I motioned for all of them to come with me. The Shepherds began rushing in and engaging the guards as we made a run for the door. A few of the guards stared running out to meet us, but we were ready. I had a tome on me, Chrom and Lucina both had their swords out, and Tiki met the guard attacking her with a swing from her tail. I hadn't even seen her change forms.

I blew the guard in front of me off his feet with another bolt of lightning, and Chrom and Lucina both cut down the guards charging at them before they could react. From the way they were fighting, it was clear this was not Validar's elite. We would likely be able to take them in a straight fight. We'd make it. It was only around a hundred feet to the door.

Chrom suddenly grunted and fell forward. I looked over and saw that Validar had hit him from a distance with some kind of magic. It was probably dark magic. I nearly tripped in the act of forcing myself to stop running. Lucina nearly did the same. I ran over and lifted Chrom with one shoulder.

"Father!" Lucina yelled as she ran over to take the other shoulder. I saw Tiki stop moving forward.

"Go! Help the others!" She looked like she was trying to shake her head. "I mean it! We'll be fine. Go!" She turned and went to join the battle. More enemy troops were emerging from somewhere I couldn't see, likely some staircases that were situated in the darkened portions of the hall.

"We need to move," said Lucina.

"I know."

"Oh, but why run?" said Validar as he—I could barely believe me eyes—warped from his spot on the throne to a spot only a few feet away. Lucina held up Falchion, but she couldn't attack him while she was supporting Chrom. "You can't possibly escape destiny."

"We can, and we will," she said.

"The Emblem. Give it to me or it will be taken." Chrom groaned and raised his head.

"Come and get it," he said.

"Oh, I don't have to..." he turned to me and I felt a wave of pressure as he raised his hand and spoke. "...Robin." I felt a stab of pain, like someone had taken knives to my temples. A second later, a wave of relief washed over me and I heard a voice I didn't recognize in my mind.

" _Child...why do you resist? My time is at hand. Join me, and I will give you that which you desire most."_ The voice was gentle, even soothing. It invited me to listen and believe it.

 _That which I desire most…_

Could I really...would it be possible? Could I...could I live forever? Could I really be with Tiki...forever?

" _Ah. Immortality. Trivial. I can give you that and so much more. You could be as a god. All you need do is give my Chosen the Fire Emblem."_

Oh...was that it? I could do that. I heard a sound in the distance. A voice. A different voice. A woman's voice. She was calling my name. Who was she? Why did she sound so important? How did I know her?

" _She is no one to you. The Emblem, child. Give it to my Chosen."_ I saw my hands grab the shield from Chrom's arm. I heard the woman's voice again. A man's voice joined it. Whose voices were they?

" _They are nothing. You are doing well. Your task is nearly finished."_

Something about this didn't feel right. I couldn't tell exactly what. I saw myself walking to Validar. The voices were louder. They sounded a little closer now. I handed Validar the Emblem. The voices got louder. They were joined by a third voice. Closer, but still distant.

"—to set the Table and perform the rite..." Validar disappeared.

The world came rushing back like a wave and I collapsed to my knees. Validar and Aversa were gone. Chrom and Lucina were shouting behind me. Chrom grunted and Lucina shouted for a healer. I rubbed my temples.

Oh.

Oh gods.

Oh gods, no.

"What...gods, what have I done?" I felt someone grab me and drag me to my feet.

"Robin, we need to get out of here," came Chrom's voice from right behind me. It must have been him who had lifted me up.

"What have I done? Gods above, what have I done?" I had stolen the Fire Emblem. I had given it to Validar. On instinct I looked at the mark on my hand. It was pulsing with a sickly purple light.

"Robin, now. We need to leave," Chrom said.

"Chrom...I'm so sorry. I don't...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I know you are. But we need to escape before more of them arrive. Please, Robin."

"...Alright." I finally turned and saw that we had won the battle. There was a clear way out of the castle. I hesitated. How could I go with them? I had given away the Emblem. I had been...gods, I had been controlled by Grima. Who else could it have been? But...how? He was supposed to be dead. Could he somehow be partially revived? And how could he control me?

I looked at the mark again.

The mark.

Gods, the Brand. It was the same as the Brand. The Exalt's line was branded because they had been chosen to be the human vessels of Naga's power in order to strike down evil. How many times had I heard and read that? This...it must have been the same. It was the mark of Grima. I...I must have been the chosen vessel of Grima's power.

"You have to leave me," I said.

"None of that," said Chrom. "We're going. All of us." I'd heard that tone before. It was his tone of final authority. It meant everyone listening would do what he said, one way or another.

"Fine." We took off as quickly as we could out of the castle. Once we were outside we gathered the Shepherds and made are way out of Plegia without stopping. It took us until night, but we didn't dare risk stopping. Frederick sent a bird back to the Ylisstol to have them mobilize the army as quickly as possible to guard the border, but I didn't think it would matter. We still didn't see a living soul anywhere. It made me wonder if there were any living souls left in the country.

Once we were safely across the border in Ylisse we set up camp for the night. I helped, but I made sure I was always near someone while we worked. That mostly meant Tiki, who wouldn't leave my side. I didn't say anything. I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I wanted to tell her to leave. To get away from me. To be safe. But I couldn't. I wanted her to stay with me. I needed her to stay with me.

As soon as the camp was set up, I retreated to my tent. I didn't know who knew what had happened, but I imagined word would spread. I just couldn't bring myself to care. I was dangerous. Everyone should know it. Tiki came into the tent right behind me and when I knelt down on my bedroll she was right next to me. She slipped her arms around me.

"You shouldn't...you shouldn't be here," I said.

"Shh. Be still, Robin. I am not going to leave you."

"You should. I...what if I'm dangerous? What if...what if I'm not...me?" She held me tighter and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Robin, I promise you that I will stay by your side. Please, share your pain with me. Let me help you bear your burden." Gods, what did I ever do to deserve her?

"Do you...know what happened?"

"I only know what I saw. I saw you hand the Emblem to the king, I saw the king vanish, and I saw you fall to your knees."

"There was...a voice. In my mind. It was so compelling. It...promised me things. Said I needed to give Validar the Emblem and I would...I would be..." I couldn't finish. My eyes began to well up with tears. She kissed my cheek softly.

"Shh. Be still, my love. I am with you." Tears began streaming down my face. My vision became blurry. She gently brought my head down against her chest and through the tears I saw the green of her hair. "I love you so very much, my dearest Robin." Her voice was soothing and filled with a pure, loving kindness. I couldn't answer. All I could do as she gently kissed my hair was cry until the tears stopped flowing.

Once I had regained control of myself, I sat back up and looked at her. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy. She had clearly been crying as well. I threw my arms around her and hugged her close.

"You...you're so much better to me than I deserve," I said through the lump in my throat.

"Robin, you are a good man. That you were tempted by an evil force does not make you less so."

"But I wasn't just tempted...I...I listened. I let him control me."

"He promised you life eternal, something I know you wish for." She must have been able to reason out what he had said I would be. "But I doubt even the Fell Dragon could extend the life of a human. You need not listen to him in the future."

"Mom? Dad?" came Morgan's voice from outside the tent.

"We are here, dear," said Tiki. "Come in." The tent flap opened and Morgan came in. She must have seen us and figured out some of what was happening, because she sat with us and did her best to hug me, even though I was so close to Tiki.

"Dad, I didn't see what happened to you, but Chrom told me about it and I want you to know that I know it wasn't your fault and you're not evil and I love you so please don't be upset." It sounded like she was going to start crying too, so I let go of Tiki to hug her.

"Thanks, sweetheart. I love you, too." I was so blessed to have these two in my life. Not that I didn't love my friends, of course. I did. But to have a family who loved me this much...this was what I wanted. However long I lived, this was all I wanted.

"Robin? May I come in?" It was Chrom. I was honestly a little surprised it had taken him so long.

"Yes," I said with much less difficulty than before. He entered.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better...Chrom, I'm so sorry. What I did...I couldn't blame you for exiling me right now." He shook his head and smiled.

"Don't be ridiculous, Robin. I saw how you moved. It was clear enough that you weren't in control." He sat in front of me while Morgan and Tiki moved to either side and leaned against me.

"I wasn't. It was...it was Grima. I don't know how, but it must have been him. He must be somehow starting to return."

"Then we'll stop him before he returns in full."

"But if what happened today happens again...gods, who knows what I could do? I could hurt someone."

"But now you know to expect it. That means you can fight it. And if you can fight it off then it could give you an advantage. I doubt Validar expects you to be able to."

"I don't know…" I shook my head. "I think you're all putting too much faith in me. But...the least I can do try to justify your faith." I stood with Morgan and Tiki. Chrom stood as well.

"We all believe in you, Robin. I mean it. I told the others that it wasn't your fault. We're all with you."

"Yeah dad! If anyone can fight off Grima it's you!" said Morgan.

"You will have me at your side whatever comes," said Tiki. "I believe you can win against his influence." I couldn't resist anymore, so I kissed her. I heard Morgan gag, which made Chrom laugh, which made the rest of us laugh. Gods, it felt so good to have friends and family I could count on.

"Now, you three, dinner should be ready. Come eat."

"Works for me," I said. We left the tent and joined dinner. I sat with Chrom and my family, but over the course of the meal several people came up to tell me that they didn't blame me.

Lissa made me put down my food so she could hug me and tell me that she'd love me no matter what. Cynthia actually patted me on the head and said I was still her hero besides her dad who was her hero. Cherche even came up and hugged me, although she was much less gentle about it than, say, Tiki had been. Cherche reassured me that she thought I was a good man who was "ever so kind to everyone and would never intentionally do something like that." For someone who could be so terrifying when she was mad, she could also be very reassuring when she wanted to be. But then, she was an exceedingly kind woman.

Once we'd finished, I stood up. It was beginning to get dark, so I thought I would head back to my tent with Tiki and go to bed for the night. Morgan ran off to the tent she was sharing with Lucina and Cynthia, but not before giving me another hug and telling me she loved me. As I stood up and excused myself, Frederick—of all people, _Frederick—_ even walked up, shook my hand, and told me he trusted me no matter what. That might have been the most shocking event of the day. I awkwardly thanked him and started towards our tent. As Tiki and I reached the entrance I heard a voice.

"Robin?" It was...Lucina. I realized I hadn't seen her since we'd made the camp. I turned around and saw her standing there. She looked a little nervous.

"What is it?"

"Can I...speak to you for a moment? In private?" I looked at Tiki.

"Go ahead. I'll be right there." She nodded. I turned back to Lucina. "Of course. What do you need?"

"Come with me," she said. She still sounded nervous and she wasn't looking me in the eye. Something was clearly bothering her. She started walking away from the camp, so I walked right behind her. She didn't say anything, but I could tell from the way she was moving that this was a serious matter. When we were some distance from the camp, she stopped a few feet in front of me, but didn't turn around.

"Lucina? What's the matter?" I asked her as kindly as I could.

"I...I know we haven't really spoken much recently." That much was true, which I was honestly a little sad to think about. She seemed to be doing well enough, but we never seemed to have time to just sit and talk anymore. "But there's something I've been wanting to tell you. It's about my father." I blinked a few times. Her father?

"What, did he say something to you? Is this about you wanting to leave?" She shook her head.

"No, nothing like that. It's just that...well, I have memories of him, you know. From when I was a young girl. From before...before he died." I knew that. She'd mentioned it before, but I thought I'd just agree and let her continue.

"I see..."

"He was...he was the kindest man I knew. He was always gentle with me and Cynthia. He would have spoiled the both of us if he'd had the chance." Of course he would. That's why I was fighting. So he could have the chance. "I always wished I could have known him better than I did." She looked up at the sky and sighed. "And now that I've met him and gotten to know him...I can see what a great man he is. And now we're approaching the time when history says he was killed. I know that, if that happens, the world will be robbed of a great man. I...I cannot allow that to happen. I won't allow it to happen."

"Of course you won't. You love your father. All of us do. It's why we're fighting." I felt like I was finally starting to understand what it was that was always bothering her. Of course she always had this on her mind, but we were approaching the time it was meant to happen. She must have been so worried about failing.

"I know you do, Robin." She dropped her gaze to the ground and sighed again. She sounded pained. "Gods help me, but I know you love him. He thinks of you like his own brother, and I know you feel the same."

"Lucina, you're starting to worry me. What's the matter? You know you can always come to me for anything...I love you too, you know." She shook her head but still didn't look at me, and when she spoke it sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"I know you do. And I...I...Robin...please...forgive me." I took a step forward. I wanted to put my hand on her shoulder, or hug her, or something. Whatever I could to make her pain go away. Whatever my doubts about myself, I needed to be there for her. She was so troubled.

As I moved, I heard the sound of metal scraping against leather. I hesitated for the briefest moment. Lucina suddenly spun around to face me. There were tears in her eyes.

And Falchion's tip was at my throat.

 **A/N: Hoo boy this one got awfully long too.**

 **So those of you very familiar with the game might notice a few differences between the events of this chapter and canon. Yeah, well, the author kind of, you know, maybe, forgot that the Avatar finds out he's the vessel of Grima before the Walhart section and not after it.**

 **Oops.**

 **Fortunately for me, Robin, both in story and canon, is a smart guy, so he could intuit out what happened.**

 **Also, remember how I said 'here's hoping I pull a Ninian'? Yeah, I got all three of them. Sanaki and Tharja have like, perfect IVs, too. Ninian's are fine, but not perfect.**


	36. Chapter 36

I took an involuntary step back. I decided that, in light of the fact that this could go very wrong if I got too emotional, I should stay calm.

"Lucina...what are you doing?" She took a step closer and the point of her sword was under my chin again.

"St-stay where you are, Robin. Please. Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"I don't think it needs to be hard at all. Put the sword away and let's talk this out." She shook her head.

"I...I can't do that. I have to...gods, I'm so sorry Robin. I have to kill you."

"Why?" I thought I at least deserved to know that.

"You...you are the one who kills my father." Oh. I wanted to speak up in protest, but then I realized I couldn't. I had just been controlled by Grima a few hours ago.

"Lucina," I said slowly, "you have to know that I would never do that willingly."

"It...it doesn't matter if it was willing or not. I always heard that my father was killed by his best friend. Then I came back here, and I met you, and...gods, Robin, I've been hoping against hope that it wasn't true. That there was someone else. But after today it's become clear. Somehow Validar controls you. He must force you to do it." Her voice was pained.

"Think about what you're saying. You're going to tell me that you're going to kill _me_ because _someone else_ makes me kill Chrom." Then again, I had been worried about the possibility myself.

"I have to save my father. I have to change the future. And to do that, sacrifices have to be made. Even if...even if it's you."

"Lucina, you're not thinking this through—"

"Of course I'm thinking it through!" She raised her voice and tightened her grip on Falchion's handle as tears began to stream down her cheeks. "Do you think I don't know that this is murder? Do you think this is easy for me? To know that it's you? You, of all people? I know what kind of man you are. I know you would never...you're too kind. Too good. But the evidence is right in front of me. It must have been you, Robin. Please. I beg you, please, don't resist. Don't make it harder than it needs to be. The least I can do is...is make it painless." With the way she looked, I doubted she would be able to. She probably couldn't even see straight, let alone swing a sword properly.

"I...I understand how you feel," I said. "I really do. You love your father, and you would do anything to keep him safe." Part of me was willing. Willing to tell her that yes, she could strike me down if it meant saving Chrom. I knew I was dangerous. I could hurt him. Kill him, even, if Grima took control of me again. But then I remembered something. How could I forget it? It had only happened that morning, though it seemed like a lifetime ago. Me and Tiki, standing on a beach, sharing a promise.

" _So please, please promise me that you will try to remain safe. I...I could not bear it if I lost you."_

" _I promise. I promise I'll do everything I can to come home safe."_

And I thought of something else. I thought of a girl, lonely and confused, waking up in a ruined temple. A girl with no memory, latching on to the one familiar person near her. Chrom was my brother. But they...they were my family. I couldn't leave them.

"Then you understand why I need to do this," she said. Her voice was becoming strained.

"I do understand, but—"

"What is this?"

I didn't need to turn around to recognize the voice coming from behind me. Gods knew I would recognize it anywhere.

"L-Lady Tiki! Wh-what are you doing here?" I took a step away from Lucina, and this time she didn't move with me. That was progress, at least.

"I grew suspicious about your reasons for this meeting," she said as I heard her walk up. "And it seems my suspicions were confirmed."

"This isn't...it's not what it—"

"What? Not what it appears to be? Because it appears that you are currently using the sacred blade gifted by my mother to humanity in order to strike down evil to threaten my betrothed. Pray tell, what is it about this scene that is not as it appears?" She sounded livid. Someone who didn't know her as well as I did may not have noticed, but I had only heard her voice get that cold once before. I had a feeling that if I turned to look at her that her eyes wouldn't be green. That was bad. I needed to smooth this out before it turned into a real problem.

"It's not as though I want to do this!" said Lucina. "But I...I have to protect my father! You saw what Robin did. You know Validar controls him. You know that I wouldn't do this if I had another choice!" Tiki reached us and stood between us in the small gap I had made by stepping back.

"There is always a choice! And you would choose to defile a holy weapon with the blood of an innocent man! I will not allow this! I promise you that if you attempt to harm him that I will slay you where you stand!" Lucina faltered and it sounded like her voice would break any moment.

"Lady Tiki, you must understand, this is about the fate of the world! This is one life, measured against millions! Please, I beg you, let me save my father!"

"So to save your father you would deprive another of hers? You would deprive me of my love? Did you not consider that yours is not the only father in this world? And so what if it is one life? If Robin must die that the world may live, then I say damn the world! The world can burn!"

"Tiki...please, you need to calm down," I said quietly.

"I will not allow her to harm you, under any circumstances," she said, although she sounded like she was regaining control.

"Please. Please. I just want...I want to save my father." Her voice finally broke. It stopped being a shout and became a desperate whimper.

"Are you really willing to do this?" I asked. "Are you willing to kill Naga's daughter with Naga's own sword?"

"Oh, do not think she would have reservations about attempting to strike me down."

"Why would you say that?" I couldn't imagine that. Lucina was a faithful follower of Naga. Gods, she was one of Naga's chosen. How could she even think of trying to kill Naga's daughter?

"Because I assume that, in her heart of hearts, she believes I have stolen you from her." I rocked back on my heels as if she'd slapped me in the face.

"Wh- _what?!_ " There was no way. Not her. Not Lucina. It wasn't possible. She was twenty years younger than me, at least. Even if we were the same age. She couldn't possibly…

Or could she? I was her father's best friend. She idolized her father, and I was his best friend. I would have been in her life for years until...if I had really done this, until I was taken over. Then she returned to the past and met me and...gods, this explained everything. Why she always seemed so nervous around me. Why she always wanted my approval. Why she always wanted to spend time together. Gods, it even explained why she hadn't talked to me in a while.

And of course it explained why she seemed so troubled all the time. I could only imagine the whirlwind of emotions she was holding in her. She was worried that her father would be killed, and that Grima would return, and then you had to add in missing her friends and family, and meeting me.

Love could hurt. I knew that firsthand. Even now, I would sometimes look at Tiki and my chest would ache with worry that I hadn't made it clear how much I loved her. Unrequited love was even worse. And then on top of that she had to deal with seeing me fall in love with someone else. And on top of even that, she had to deal with the fact that she was falling in love with, as far as she knew, the man who murdered her father. And, on top of even THAT, now she was sharing a tent with my daughter. The living proof that we would never be together. Gods, I had no idea how she could get out of bed in the morning with all of that roiling around within her. She was so strong.

"She has been enamored with you for quite some time. I noticed it long ago."

"Lucina," I said, "is that true?"

"Of course it's true! I've been in love with you since we met!" She shook her head. "But that's not the point! My feelings aren't nearly as important as my duty! I came here to save the future, and I intend to do that!" I slumped my shoulders and sighed.

"Lucina," I said sadly. Gods, I was using her name a lot. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I never realized all of the things that were going on. I'm sorry that I've been the cause of so much pain in your life." I wondered how much it had hurt when I'd given her that flower. "And I'm sorry...I'm sorry that I can't let you kill me. I made a promise to my own family."

"Please, Robin. Please." Her voice was strained and desperate. Falchion was starting to waver and it looked like she was going to drop it. "Please. Please. All I want...please. I just want..."

"Your daddy?" came a voice from behind Lucina. She spun around to face Chrom as he emerged from behind a tree.

"F-f-f-father? What are you...this isn't...I can explain..." he shook his head and smiled sadly.

"I heard every word. Oh, Lucina..." he walked forward to her and her Falchion tumbled to the ground. She began to weep. "Oh, my daughter, I'm so sorry that I never saw this. I wish you had come to me about it."

"I thought...if no one knew..."

"You could never have carried that kind of burden with you," he said. "Oh, Lucina..."

"He's...he's going to kill you."

"No, he isn't," Chrom said with such conviction that I thought he would speak it into reality. "The next time anyone tries to dominate his mind, he's going to shake it off, and that will be that. Lucina, you can't shake my faith in him."

"But father—"

"Lucina, we can take precautions. We can work to make it more difficult to hurt me if something happens to him again. But I am not going to send him away, and I'm certainly not going to kill him, and neither are you." He stepped forward and wiped her tears away with one hand. "Not that you ever really planned to, did you?"

Her resolve finally broke completely and she fell to her knees. I wanted to rush forward to comfort her, but as I took a step I felt a hand on my chest. I looked at Tiki, who closed her eyes and shook her head. Chrom knelt down and hugged his daughter as Tiki took me by the hand and led me away. She waited until we were out of hearing range before she said anything.

"I know you wish to help her," she said softly, "but I fear that would only make things worse for her."

"How long have you known?"

"I have suspected for some time, but only found out for certain today." I sighed.

"I can't imagine how much pain I've caused her."

"You cannot blame yourself. Her feelings are her own."

"Still, I can't imagine what it's like falling in love with the person you think is going to murder your father." She didn't answer. We walked back to the camp, which was quiet. Most of the group had returned to their tents for the night. Taking our cue from them, Tiki and I walked back to our tent, which was empty. Morgan must have gone to her own or was spending time with a friend. I hoped it was Noire. I kicked off my shoes and laid down on my bedroll. She joined me a moment later.

"Tiki...I...I think we need to talk." She moved close to me and put her head against my shoulder.

"I thought you might wish to. Before we do, please allow me to apologize. I lost my temper and nearly caused that situation to become much worse than it was. I'm sorry." I put my arm around her.

"At least it didn't, so we can be glad for that. But Tiki..." I paused to gather my courage. I wasn't happy about what I was going to say, but I still owed it to her to say it. I needed to be honest. "...you really scared me. I thought you were going to lose control." She shivered a little and got a little closer to me.

"I nearly did. If you had not called me back I may have lost myself."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I did. Did you...did you really mean it when you said that you'd choose me over the world?" I expected that she was speaking in anger and would answer differently now that she had her wits about her again.

"I...believe that I did."

"Really?" She was Naga's daughter. Her mother was a patron god of humanity and she would really sacrifice humanity for...me?

"I...as I have said before, I have never known a lover's touch before you. You make me...so very happy. I...Robin, I love you so much. If I ever lost you, I fear I would give in wholly to despair."

"But would you really be willing to do that?" What if I were in her position? What choice would I make? I...I really had no idea.

"I know how selfish it is of me to say it. Heavens above, I know it is nearly the height of selfishness for me to say so, but yes. I would choose you before the world." I heard her start to choke up, so I looked over and saw that tears were forming at the corners of her eyes. I rolled onto my side and hugged her. I brought her head down to rest against my chest and started kissing her hair gently.

"Then we'll just make sure it never comes to that."

"I...I believe I should tell you about the darkness within me," she said as she brought herself in closer against me. She sounded pained. I started stroking her hair with one hand. She had let it down, so it made it easy to do while I held her against me.

"You don't have to if you don't think you're ready."

"No," she said, "You nearly saw me fall to it. And we are to be married. You should know...the worst part of me."

"Well, if it'll help you get your courage," I said, "I promise that, no matter what you tell me, I'll love you just as much as I do now. Maybe more." It would be more. I loved everything about her, and the more I learned the more there was to love.

"Robin..." She fell silent for a few moments. I assumed it was so she could work up the nerve to start talking. "There is...a sickness, of sorts, that affects some of my kind. Myself included. Those who are afflicted by it begin to have their mental state degrade until they go entirely mad and become as beasts. They cannot be tamed, or reasoned with, or brought back from that state. They must be...stopped." She shivered, so I hugged her tighter. I felt my shirt start to get wet. "Shortly after I was born, my mother put me into a magical slumber to prevent me from falling prey to the sickness."

"There wasn't anything else she could do?"

"No. Shortly after I was born, her physical form was destroyed. I was born amidst a war between dragon tribes. My mother used the last of her strength to put me into that slumber before she passed on."

"But can't we still talk to her? Don't humans still do that sometimes?" I wasn't sure what the afterlife was like for dragons, but that sounded odd to me.

"She became Naga. It was her time to do so."

"I don't understand."

"Naga...is not a singular entity. Naga is a role. My mother is only the latest Naga, though she is one of several who has actually shared the name. The role is usually passed from parent to child through the aeons."

"So is she dead?"

"Not as such. Her physical form is destroyed. She can do very little to intervene directly in the physical world. But her spirit persists, which is why she can still communicate.

"So does that mean that one day…?"

"Yes. One day I will be the new Naga, though it likely will not be for millennia. And after me, Morgan will take on the role herself. To be Naga's Voice is to be Naga's heir."

"But what if you had never met me? You said you planned on never being with a man."

"Either the role would have passed from me to another family, or I would one day have borne a child as...as a duty. I...much prefer this." She shifted her weight a little and I felt her rub her cheek against me. I gave her a squeeze.

"But then...where does that leave us when that happens?" She had mentioned the ritual the dragons performed that bound their souls together for when the moved on to the next life, but this didn't sound like it was the same thing.

"As I said, there is no divine dragon I know in this realm, so we cannot ask the elder to Join us together. And even so, I believe it would go against custom to Join a human and a dragon. And you are connected to Grima besides. You and I...we likely have only this life together." She sounded melancholy.

"Oh." It was the answer I had expected, but it was still upsetting.

"We could...perhaps ask my mother to speak to the elder. She may know how to communicate with him. But I warn you, she can be...ungracious. I would caution you against relying on her."

"We'll convince her," I said with as much confidence as I could muster.

"I pray it is so. I hope we can be together for eternity in the next life."

"So wait, how will Morgan become Naga if humans and dragons can't be Joined?"

"Morgan will be considered a dragon. So long as one parent is fully dragon, the child will live as long as a dragon, and be considered such by the tribe. Her children, should she have any, will only live a few centuries, provided their father is a human."

"Humans and dragons have had children together in the past enough to consider that, but they can't be Joined?"

"Dragon tribe customs can be...somewhat inconsistent."

"I see," I said, "well in that case, we have to have as many kids as possible."

"Hmm?"

"If our kids will live as long as you, then even if I can't find a way to live forever, you'll have them with you. You'll never have to be alone again."

"Robin..." She wrapped her arms around me. "I pray every day that we can remain together, and I will continue to do so until my prayers are answered." I kept stroking her hair until she stopped shaking.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked as I gave her a few more gentle kisses.

"Somewhat. Let me finish my explanation now."

"You don't have to." I was starting to get a picture, I didn't want to force her into anything.

"No. You deserve to know."

"Go as slowly as you need to."

"When I was a child, a shield was crafted, known as the Shield of Seals. The power within it prevents me from succumbing to my sickness. However, it was broken to pieces and I was put into my magical slumber. When I was about a thousand years old, a fire dragon named Bantu broke the spell that was put on me and raised me as his daughter, along with two other dragons named Xane and Gotoh. They were like family to me and I miss them terribly." I kissed her again until she was ready to keep going. "Bantu took me into the world where I began to meet humans. Once, Bantu and I were separated, and I was captured and brainwashed by a sorcerer named Gharnef. He forced me to fight for him against his enemies. Chief among those enemies was Marth. It was the closest I have ever come to losing myself entirely." She stopped to gather herself and squeezed me again. I responded with more kisses.

"It sounds like this is getting difficult."

"It is extremely so, but I will finish regardless." She paused for a few moments. "Marth and Bantu freed me. I was put back to sleep after some time because the Shield had not been repaired, and Gotoh took it upon himself to watch over me. He did so with the knowledge that, should I fall, he would have to...destroy me." She paused again. "Marth was able to eventually complete the Shield and seal away my darkness. It allowed me to remain awake for as long as I desired. It is...a large part of why I hold so much love for him."

"So as long as the Shield is intact you won't fall?"

"I will not be swallowed by the darkness. I could still give myself to it willingly. So I must always make sure I control myself." Her voice was shaky. Gods, I knew she had to be strong after losing so many friends, but this...it was like she was at war with herself. I didn't know how she did it. I hugged her closer as her tears continued to wet the front of my shirt.

"So where is the Shield now?"

"It is what you refer to as the Fire Emblem." I tensed up a little.

"Wait...what? Doesn't Validar…? Couldn't he destroy it? Could something happen to you?" I was starting to sound panicked, so I forced myself to breathe.

"I do not think so," she said. "He does not want to destroy it. He wants to use it. And even if he did, I think...I think that I would be alright so long as I am with you. So long as we are together, I need not fear the darkness."

"Tiki..." I didn't think I was that special.

"Now...now you know. There is a...terrible darkness within me that I must always fight against, or I could go mad and...and destroy everything. That is what you saw. What nearly happened a short time ago." She sounded ashamed of herself. Suddenly she hugged me so tight that it was like she thought I was going to vanish. Like she was drowning and I was the only thing keeping her afloat. "Please, Robin, please...please do not leave me. I beg you." She was starting to sob. She hid her face in my shirt, which muffled the sound of her voice. "Please. Please. Please." She kept repeating it between sobs. I kept her close against me and kissed her over and over again as I whispered reassurances.

"Shh. Be still, my love. I am with you." She stopped speaking and just sobbed into my chest for a while. I rocked her slowly and gently to help her calm down. As I did I kept stroking her hair and whispering to her. "I'm not going to leave you. Shh. It's okay. I love you so much. I'll always love you. You've been so strong. Let me be strong for you now." It took her a while to stop crying, but I didn't care. I would have held her until the world ended if it came to that.

"Robin," she said after she had cried herself out, "may I ask you a question?" She separated herself from me long enough to bring our faces even so she could kiss me. Her eyes were bright red, but she looked, if not happy, then relieved.

"You can ask me anything your heart desires," I said. She rested her forehead against mine and flashed me a tired smile.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

 **A/N: I got a guest review on the last chapter asking me why everyone trusted Robin even though he was controlled by Grima. The answer is because they don't know Grima was involved. As far as they know, Validar mind controlled Robin, which they realized could have happened to any of them. The guest reviewer also wanted to know how Validar could control Tiki. It's uh, it's with the shield. The one that canonically is the only reason she hasn't descended into madness.**

 **Anyway, on a more lighthearted note, there's a new Legendary banner today. I don't know exactly how I feel about flying Ryoma, just because Kinshi Knights don't use swords, but hey, Raijinto. And Gunnthra's back on the banner! Maybe that's IntSys telling us that she's [spoilers spoilers spoilers]!**

 **And Tiki is getting a unique breath weapon! Gotta make sure I have 200 Divine Dew so I can upgrade it. And maybe I'll pull two more of her so she can finally end up +10. Hopefully I finally get that +Res -Spd I want to make her the ultimate brick wall.**

 **Got another guest review and a couple of people have asked now. It's both Tikis. Well, both dragon Tikis, not axe infantry summer Tiki. Also I'm very amused that the guest reviewer's autocorrect turned "younger" into "punter."**


	37. Chapter 37

I figured we would want to get moving early the next day, so as soon as I woke up I gently shook Tiki awake. She mumbled wordlessly and kissed me on the cheek before she woke up. Gods, that was probably the most adorable thing she did, and that was saying a lot. She blinked a few times and opened her eyes.

"The first thing I see when I wake up every morning is you, and yet it still feels as though I am living in a fantasy." I kissed her on the nose, which made her giggle.

"Nope. Real as ever," I said. She rested her head on my shoulder and rubbed my neck with her cheek.

"Thank you, Robin. For last night."

"I'll always be here for you," I said, "no matter how bad things get."

"I hope it will never be that bad again. You know the worst part of me now, and yet you remained."

"You know I was going to ask you today what you meant when you asked me not to leave. I wasn't sure if you meant you didn't want to be alone or if you were afraid I'd...reject you." She cuddled up against me.

"In truth, it was both. I was admitting to something terrible. I was afraid it might drive you away. I'm sorry, I should have known better than to think that."

"No, no, you were exposing your deepest wounds. It's painful and I'm sure you were worried. But remember what I promised you?"

"You said that you would love me as much or more as you already did. I could never forget such a thing. It gave me every bit of courage I needed to speak."

"You want to know what I thought to myself after I made that promise?"

"What?"

"I thought that I would definitely love you more. I thought that I already love everything about you, and that learning more about you would mean there was more to love." She kissed me a few times on the neck and cheek.

"And what did you think after I had finished?" I hugged her closer to me.

"I thought that, since now I know more about you, there's more to love."

"Robin...what else can I say? How can I adequately express how happy you make me when you tell me things such as that? That you would see me at my worst and say such a thing...words fail me, and yet no action seems sufficient."

"Tiki, I'm not saying it because I want something in return. I'm saying it so that you understand the way I feel about you. I love you. And I promised I'd love you more every day. And I will, whether we're together for a year, or ten years, or ten thousand years." She had apparently run out of things to say, because her only response was a kiss. One that made it abundantly clear how she felt.

After an eternity we separated and I rolled onto my back. I realized that we had probably just kissed each other for so long that breakfast had already passed and the whole camp was probably packed and the Shepherds were probably miles away, so I sat up. I heard he shift her weight a little, then she sat up, hugged me from behind, and rested her chin on my shoulder.

"May I make a request?" she said softly into my ear.

"Let me tell you right now that you never need to ask that again. I'm giving you full permission to ask me any question or make any request now and forever." She kissed my ear, which was another fresh new sensation that sent a thrill up my spine followed by several more as backup.

"I will certainly remember that," she said. "Now as to my request...do you think that, if we have a son..."

"I think it's less 'if' than 'which one,' since we've got thousands of years to have lots and lots of children," I said. Back to confidence. Had to stay confident.

"Oh I hope so. Nothing would make me happier than to have a large family with you."

"Maybe having a large family with me in a peaceful and safe world we live in together forever." I paused as I decided to guess what her request was going to be. "...And yes, we can name our firstborn son Marth." She made a happy sound and squeezed me.

"It seems you know me so well already," she said. "Thank you."

"I know how important he was to you," I said as I put my hands on hers. "I'd be thrilled to have the chance to name our child after him. We can name our children after all the friends you've ever known. As long as you're their mother, I'm happy to name them whatever you want."

"How is it that I am already happier than I have ever been, and yet every day you make me happier still?"

"Because I love you more every day?" I asked helpfully as I stood up. She was still hanging onto me, so she rose with me.

"I believe that is likely the reason. And it is quite the happy coincidence, because I feel much the same. I did not even realize I could love you more than I did."

"That is a happy coincidence. Maybe we should get married since we both like each other so much."

"I'm sorry, I am already betrothed."

"Oh. Well, your fiance is a lucky man."

"Perhaps, but I think I am the lucky one. Somehow I won the love of the finest man to ever live." I dropped my hands to my sides and stepped away so I could face her. I grabbed her arms, pulled her in, and kissed her. Then I held her back out at arms' length as she giggled.

"Unfortunately, the finest man to ever live has to get to packing. We have an unpleasant day ahead of us." I knew it would probably kill the mood to say it, but we couldn't afford to wait around. Tiki sighed.

"I know. Heavens, but I wish we could simply run away like the princess and the knight in the story you read me." I kissed her again.

"We'll save the world first, then we'll run away, okay?"

"Very well."

"It's a promise." I released my grip and she walked over to put on her boots, which she picked up by turning away from me and bending forward in an act that was wholly unnecessary yet greatly appreciated. Once she had retrieved them she sat down while I started picking up our belongings and getting them back into the storage chests. She started helping me once she was finished dressing.

"Is something the matter?" she asked. "You look troubled."

"There actually is," I said. I hadn't expected it to show on my face, but it had been nagging at me once we stopped talking. "It's, well, it's Lucina."

"Ah, I expected such." She grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. "It is as I said to you yesterday: her feelings are her own. You cannot hold yourself responsible for them." I shook my head.

"I know, but still, I broke her heart. I've been there. I know how it feels. I...just never expected to be on this end. And that's leaving aside the part where she threatened to kill me. I can't even blame her for it. I might be dangerous. I just...I want her to feel better. She's important to me, even if it's not the same way I'm important to her." She gave me a peck on the cheek and laughed a little.

"Of course you do. Of course she put a blade to your throat and your first concern is her welfare."

"Well she didn't use it, so I'm fine. She's the one who was barely holding together. I can't even imagine how long she's been like this. I don't think I'd be capable of holding all of that in."

"She is strong of will. She must be to be willing to traverse time itself to alter her future. I think she will begin to recover and will come to you on her own. I would recommend you not try to speak to her until then." I shook my head and sighed.

"You're...probably right. It pains me to leave her alone, but if this is all because of me, you're probably right." She squeezed my hand again.

"She knows you care about her, but she needs time apart from you." She took her other hand and rested it on mine. "What of you? We spent so long talking about me that I feel I ignored your welfare after you learned such a terrible part of your past. I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright. You needed me." I patted her hand with my free hand. "I'm fine. I haven't heard Grima in my head since then, so either he's not strong enough to affect me more or I need to be in proximity to Validar, since it was his magic that made it happen."

"Now that we are on the subject," she said, "I should tell you that the very first time we met I noticed a dark power in you that was similar to my own."

"Wait...really?" She had never mentioned this before. It seemed like it would have been relevant for her to tell me.

"Well, yes," she said. She looked a little sheepish. "The truth is, I never mentioned it because I...well, I forgot."

"You...forgot?"

"Yes. Though I sensed it there, you have never given any sign of falling prey to it. I have never even seen you get angry. Over time I simply forgot that I had seen it within you." She leaned into me briefly. "You have shown yourself to be so good a man that it left my mind." I felt myself blush.

"Wow. That's...that's really...thank you," I said.

"Do not forget that, no matter what power is inside you, you are still you. You are still a good man and I love you with all my heart." I pulled her into a hug.

"I won't. Thank you, dearest."

"Mm. Oh, by the way, I had a thought last night," she said. "When I am in danger of losing myself, it is you calling my name that keeps me safe. Do you think that the same could work in reverse?"

"Well I don't know what it is about me that makes that happen, so I couldn't say."

"Perhaps you have some power at your disposal that neither of us are aware of. Or perhaps it is simply the bond of love we share between us."

"I hope so," I said as I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Hopefully I won't get my mind invaded again, but if I do, call out to me. I don't know if it'll work, but I have faith in you." If someone like me could break that kind of spell on her just by speaking her name, I had to imagine that she and all of her immense power could do the same for me. How odd to think that this woman in front of me was so powerful that she could destroy the entire world. All that power, and it was contained inside a woman who went on walks with me under the stars, and helped me with my cooking, and fell asleep against my shoulder when I read her stories, and laughed at my terrible jokes, and...

"Where did that smile come from? What are you thinking about?" I heard her ask. I kissed her forehead again.

"You."

"Mm." She leaned into me for a few moments.

"We should get going. It sounds like everyone else is starting to wake up." I heard the sounds of movement coming from outside the tent. I knew I was usually among the earliest to rise, but I must have been the first today. That was okay with me, since it meant Tiki and I had gotten these few moments together. I could only hope for more in the future. She let go of my hand and I picked up my chest to carry it out to the convoy. She picked up hers with some difficulty and followed me. Power or not, in this form she was still a relatively petite woman without much actual physical strength. I hurried to the convoy cart to drop my chest off then rushed back to help her with hers. She graciously handed it to me.

"I should perhaps have brought fewer things along. I did not even realize I owned so much."

"Don't worry," I said, "we bear each others' burdens, right? Sometimes they're more literal." I was rewarded with a little giggle, which would always be reward enough for me.

"Thank the heavens you are so strong."

"Aren't you a dragon?"

"I am."

"Aren't dragons large and powerful?"

"Do I look large to you?"

"Well, part of you does," I said as I openly leered at her chest and waggled my eyebrows in the most ridiculous way I could manage. Tiki started laughing so hard I thought she would wake up the whole camp. Based on the reactions from some of the other tents, she may have done just that. I managed to keep my composure as I carried her things to the cart. When I returned she was still at it and people were starting to emerge from their tents to see what all the commotion was. When they looked at me I just shrugged.

Once the camp was packed up I met with Chrom to discuss where we were supposed to go before we started moving. I expected it to be a war council of sorts, but with Lucina absent it was only him, Tiki, and I.

"Do you have a theory for where Validar is headed?" Chrom asked me.

"Couldn't say. The only thing I heard him say was something about 'setting the table,' but that could mean anything."

"Ah, I had not heard that before, but I may know what he meant," said Tiki. We both turned to look at her. "Thousands of years ago, there was a site known as the Dragon's Table, where my mother sealed away many earth dragons when they descended into madness. The seal was broken long ago and the dragons escaped into the world where they were then slain by humans, including several that were slain by Marth. If any of the mad dragons sealed within it were ever slain by one another then their magic may well have saturated the site with evil energy. It could possibly be used as a ritual site for dark magic."

"Do you know where it is?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I could not say for certain. It has been far too long since I was there to recall its exact location. However, if the worship of Grima is common in this nation, it is possible the castle was built within easy traveling distance of the site." I looked back at Chrom.

"It's a start." I squeezed her hand. "Thank you, Tiki."

"Of course."

"So then let's head back to the castle and see if we can find information or a trail. Is the army going to get here soon?"

"They should arrive by tonight. I've ordered them to stay and hold the border. I doubt the Plegians will try to invade, but I want them there in case it happens."

"Works for me. I don't know how large of a standing army Plegia still has after the last war anyway. And I have no idea how much of the nation is interested in fighting on behalf of Grima." I stood. "Let's get Cordelia and Sumia in the air and have them scout ahead. Oh, Cynthia too. They might be able to get us some numbers." Chrom nodded.

"I'll pass it along. Get everyone moving." We split up to pass around the orders. Ten minutes later we were on the road back into Plegia. Once again there wasn't a living soul between us and the castle. It was starting to really unnerve me. Plegia wasn't the most populous country, and there was a lot of desert, but that didn't mean that no one lived there. We should have at least seen farmers or villagers or even the occasional bandit. But there was no one.

We reached the castle by midday and found it empty. Even, disturbingly enough, the bodies from the previous day's battle were gone. Validar, Aversa, and the hierophant were nowhere to be seen, but I hadn't expected to see them. We began exploring around the castle to look for some kind of path leading to where we needed to go, but if there was one it wasn't obvious. It wasn't until around an hour later that Cordelia arrived back to report to me.

"Robin, I think I found the site. To the southeast there's what looks like a temple and...gods, there are thousands of people walking towards it. I tried talking to a few of them but it's like they're in some sort of trance. I think we should get going there."

"Thank you. I'll pass it along to Chrom." She nodded and took off again. I found Chrom and told him what she had told me.

"That is...unsettling," he said. "I can't think of too many reasons that would be happening that aren't bad."

"Especially if they're acting mindless," I said. "Let's get going." We gathered everyone together and followed behind Cordelia as she led us back to where she had seen the mass of people. It took most of the afternoon to arrive there, but we knew we were there right away. There were indeed thousands of people walking towards a large temple in the distance. I walked up to a few of them.

"Sir!" I called out to one as Chrom joined Tiki and I. The man turned. His eyes were glassy and his expression was blank.

"Grima...Grima...Grima..." He turned away and started walking towards the ruins. Several more attempts to speak to people yielded similar results.

"Chrom," I said, "we need to get into those ruins now. It's not hard to guess what these people are for."

"I agree." We turned and started towards the temple. There wasn't anything between us and the temple but an open field and the massive crowd of people. "Chrom, put the cavalry on crowd control. We need to guide these people away from the temple and out of harm's way. Even if it means moving them like sheep." He nodded, turned, and barked out the appropriate orders. The cavalry all ran forward and began forcing the crowds to turn away from the temple. There was some resistance, but they were apparently too mindless to do anything but follow orders. That was good, it at least meant they weren't being forced forward. It was likely they were being dominated into meekly doing what they were told.

"VALIDAR!" I heard Chrom shout. I snapped my gaze back towards the temple. I hadn't even seen Validar outside. He was with Aversa. They were a few hundred feet away from us. We started moving forward towards the temple. The crowd was mostly split off to the sides which gave us a clear lane to proceed.

"Ah, so you've decided to follow us after all, even though you know how this story ends," said Validar as we got closer. Do you rush to your death because you desire it, or is this some vain play at altering destiny?"

"Gods damn your destiny," said Chrom. "Give me back the Fire Emblem now, or I'll take it from your corpse. The Fell Dragon will not return!"

"Fool! There is no altering the course of fate! You will meet your end here, as it is meant to be!" He turned to Aversa. We were close enough now that I could overhear them even though he wasn't shouting anymore. "Slay them, if you think you can. If not, do not bother to show your face again." What a wonderful master he must have been. I wondered if I could use that. And did she really think she could stop us? One against all of us? Validar turned and entered the temple.

"VALIDAR! FACE ME!" shouted Chrom again. Validar didn't turn back.

"Aversa," I said, "stand down. You can't possibly think you can defeat the lot of us." I had seen her magic at work. It was powerful, but not powerful enough to fight this outnumbered.

"Oh, darling, I don't have to," she said. "I have plenty of company for all of you." She started waving her hands around in gestures I didn't recognize. As she did, Risen started to, well, rise from the ground. Ten. Twenty. Fifty. They looked larger than usual.

"Gods above," said Chrom to my left.

"Keep the citizenry safe. As numerous as these Risen are, I still think we can win against them. Everyone knows the formation." I made a snap decision. "I'll handle Aversa."

"Robin, are you sure you want to do that alone?" asked Chrom.

"I'll be fine. Trust me." I had a feeling about her. I didn't know what it was, but I didn't think I'd need to worry about her.

"I don't know about this," he said.

"Do you want me with you?" asked Tiki. I shook my head.

"They'll need you here. I promise I'll be fine. I'm not exactly a slouch when it comes to magic. Now move. They'll start attacking soon." Chrom nodded.

"Shepherds! Protect the people and destroy the Risen!" Everyone knew the formation. They were capable. They could do it. I breathed a silent request for Lissa's forgiveness and charged forward. Tiki was right beside me. Chrom broke off to take on a Risen that was near him. Another appeared in front of me. I managed to duck around its lumbering swipe and hit it in the back with a bolt of lightning. It roared and fell forward. I was about a hundred feet away from Aversa, and there were a handful of Risen still in my way, with more materializing every moment. I needed to get to her quickly or we'd be overrun. I started flinging lightning at every Risen in front of me, but I didn't have my Thoron tome on me so it wasn't as effective as I wanted it to be.

Two Risen stood in my way. I slipped by the swing of one of them but it took me into the path of the other. Its fist clipped me and sent me sprawling. The only thing working in my favor was that my momentum carried me closer to Aversa. The Risen turned to face me and was about to bring its fists down on me when its chest exploded in a fireball. Someone was covering me, though I didn't have time to look and see who it was. I scrambled to my feet and kept running. Tiki barreled into three Risen and started swiping at any she could reach. It caused enough of a distraction that I was able to force my way past them and I reached Aversa, who wasn't doing anything except summoning more Risen.

"Aversa!" I called out as I approached her. "You have to stop this now!" I needed to get her talking. Talking meant she wasn't summoning, which meant there wouldn't be more Risen. She stopped gesturing for a moment.

"And why would I do that, dear Robin? This is so much fun." I got within a few feet of her and raised a hand towards her. I didn't cast any magic, because I wanted to see if I could reason with her. If Validar treated her the way he had then there was a chance I could give her another option.

"You can't possibly want this," I said. "If Validar succeeds it means the end of humanity. How could you be fighting to make that happen?"

"Why do you fight for the prince?" I was a little caught off guard, but I didn't let it show.

"Because he's my best friend and I owe him my life, and I want to save humanity like he does." I started walking in a circle. I wasn't exactly trying to get behind her, but my logic was that movement would make me more distracting.

"Then you know why I do what I do. I owe Validar everything, so I give him everything."

"But you must see he's manipulating you. You can't think he really cares about you." Aversa started following my movement and we began walking in a circle at the top of the temple stairs, each never letting the other get out of sight. I stole a glance towards the battle and saw that it looked like we were winning.

"But does it matter?" she asked. Maybe it was me, but I thought I heard a note of bitterness in her voice. "He took me in when I had nothing, just like the prince did for you. He raised me as his daughter. Whether or not he holds any love for me doesn't matter. He is all I know of love." She paused briefly and put a finger on her chin. "Well, most of it." She sent a curse my way. I was anticipating it and I blew it aside, but didn't retaliate.

"He wants to destroy the entire world! Lucina has seen what happens when he gets what he wants. It's the end of everything!"

"He is MY world. And YOU want him dead." Another curse. I sidestepped it. It didn't feel like it had as much behind it as the previous one. I might have been getting through to her.

"What _I_ want to keep the world safe. I would have no quarrel with him or anyone in this country if you weren't trying to _literally end the world_." We circled and I had a view away from the temple again. The Shepherds looked like they now outnumbered the Risen. I didn't have a perfect view, but I saw a couple of people on the ground and prayed they were only injured. I stopped pacing.

"What good is this world anyway? Look at these people. It was so simple to bring them under our command. A few words, a few promises, and they give themselves up willingly. Why fight it? Everyone dies, and the future has already been written. Best to give up now."

"You can't honestly believe that."

"Oh? What do you know of me? You hardly even know yourself."

"I know that you're a human being. I know that you spend your life in the shadow of other people, always manipulating them, never doing what you want to do. I know that the man who claimed to be your father has mistreated you terribly." Okay, so I could only guess at the last part, but it wasn't a hard guess from the way he had spoken to her.

"Ha! You're one to talk about not having your own ambitions! You think we haven't been watching you? Everything you do is what the prince wants! You claim I have no will of my own, but what do you want? What is it you're doing to further your own goals? You're here, in a foreign land, marching to war mere months after your last one, all because the prince asked you to! You're trying to fight destiny, because the prince asked you to! And I'd wager that you'd allow yourself to die so long as the prince asked you to!" A third curse came flying at me, but I didn't even need to sidestep it. It missed entirely and smashed a chunk of stone out of the temple wall behind me. She was losing her will to fight. Somehow I was getting through to her.

" _I promise. I promise I'll do everything I can to come home safe."_ I shook my head.

"You're wrong about that. I owe Chrom a lot, and he's as good as my brother, and there are a lot of things I do on his behalf. But no, I wouldn't die if he asked me to. I have my own life, and I have my own reasons to go on...and you can too." Maybe it wasn't the best sales pitch, but I wanted to see if I could get through to her. She laughed derisively.

"What an adorable claim. _Oh, Aversa, you can have your own life too_. I'm too far past that. The only person who ever showed me kindness is gone now. Validar is all I have, and I won't let you stop him." She flung more curses at me, none of which hit. "Attack me, damn you! What are you waiting for?"

"Why? You've already lost." She turned and saw that, indeed, the Shepherds had slain the last of the Risen and were headed towards the entrance. I noted idly that Tiki was in the front, although she was herself again. Aversa turned back to me.

"Damn you. Damn you, why wouldn't you attack me? You were supposed to kill me. I failed. You know what he'll do to me. Kill me, damn you!" She lunged at me. I sidestepped that too. She fell to her knees. "You're too late, you know," she said flatly. "The ritual should be finished by now. You can't stop him. No one can."

"I'm not going to kill you," I said. "There's no reason to. You can have your own life." She shook her head and didn't face me.

"Why? Why are you always so...so gods damned _nice_?" I wasn't sure what she meant by 'always,' but I didn't let it faze me.

"Because I can still see the good in people." I offered her my hand. Incredibly, she took it. "You can have a life apart from this. We're going to stop Grima and you can do whatever you damn well please." I had originally started talking to her in the hope that I could talk her down, but now that she was like this, I was really trying to put her on the right path. So maybe she was one of the Grimleal. She had said herself the citizens were easy to manipulate, and they certainly weren't evil. That couple we'd met on the island were just normal people. All the citizens of that town were normal people, and that was Plegia too. Aversa deserved a chance.

"Heh, you talk with so much conviction I can almost believe it." Tiki arrived and stood next to me. The others weren't far behind.

"Because it's true," I said. "I'm giving you a second chance. Don't waste it." Aversa looked at Tiki and then back at me. Then she smiled and I couldn't tell what exactly was hiding behind it, although I could see something there.

"No wonder I lost," she said in a smooth voice. "You reminded me why I've always had such a soft spot for you...lover."

 **A/N: It's kind of hard deciding exactly what direction to take what amount to filler missions in the game besides skipping them entirely, and I don't want to do that for fear of throwing off the pacing too much. Anyway, I didn't want to write out some drawn-out battle sequence against, you know, 12 Risen, so instead we get character development.**

 **Oh, and they're adding _CANAS TO HEROES YES_**

 ** _YES_**

 ** _YES_**

 ** _I DON'T EVEN CARE IF HE'S A TEMPEST TRIAL REWARD WHO'S TRASH HE'S CANAS AND I WILL INVEST THE WORLD IN HIM._  
**

 **I've always rather liked Canas as a character from the first time I played FE7.**

 **Incidentally, I think Florina was my first fictional crush.  
**


	38. Chapter 38

I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm...a little disappointed in you."

"Oh? And why ever would that be?" Her acting was a little more convincing than Morgan's, but not much. Though it was likely she didn't want it to be.

"Because I offer you a second chance and the first thing you try to do is drive a wedge into my relationship."

"What makes you say that, lover? I'm just happy to be reunited with you after all this time." She made doe eyes at me and grabbed my arm.

"Because you said you were watching us. And you glanced between the two of us before you called me that, so you obviously know about the two of us. That means one of two things. You're either lying, in which case it doesn't matter and you won't harm our relationship, or you're telling the truth, in which case it's something from before I lost my memory and it doesn't matter and you won't harm our relationship. And also, well, I'll let her take it from here." I deferred to Tiki.

"I have every reason to trust him and no reason to trust you, so you will not harm our relationship." Aversa's expression evened out.

"Damn. It was worth a try," she said with what sounded like genuine bitterness as she let go of me. "I'd hoped things might have been different this time." I was a little taken aback.

"Different?"

"Different."

"So it's the truth then?" She shrugged.

"It doesn't matter now. You're with _her_." Now I could definitely tell it was bitterness. It wasn't anger or hatred like when Validar had talked about Tiki, Aversa sounded hurt. Really hurt. Apparently there...really had been something between us, not that I could remember it. The other Shepherds started to arrive, with Chrom in the lead. Falchion was raised.

"Robin! Are you alright? What's going on here?" I held up a hand.

"Relax. She's surrendered." Aversa's hands were at her side and her posture clearly showed that she wasn't interested in continuing to fight.

"So we're clear, I still think you're too late," she said to me, "but...gods, you actually make me believe you can stop him. I almost…no, I hope you do." She shook her head and walked away from the temple.

"Aversa," I said. She stopped, but didn't turn around. "We'll stop him. And once we have, you can have your own life. I hope we can be...friends." She shook her head again.

"It doesn't matter. You won't see me again." She kept walking, then she whistled. To my surprise, a pegasus swooped down a few moments later and picked her up. She mounted it and flew away as the others joined us.

"I don't know how you do it, Robin," said Chrom as he shook his head. I shrugged.

"Couldn't say." Only a select few people knew that Grima had been involved in the previous day's events, and revealing that I evidently had a history with Validar's second would not be the kind of thing that would make for trust and cohesion. I would tell them all eventually, but for now we needed to be unified. "Can I speak to you in private before we move?"

"Of course," he said. We walked off to stand out of earshot of the group. "What is it?"

"I need you to promise me something."

"As long as you're not asking me to leave you out here." I shook my head.

"No, it's not that. I wouldn't stay out here. Validar needs to be stopped and, well..."

"You wouldn't ask us to take a risk you won't take yourself?" I nodded.

"Exactly. But with that in mind...if Grima controls me again, and I can't fight him off...I want you to run. Leave me behind."

"I'm not going to—"

"You _need_ to. If I get taken over, I could kill you. You need to stay alive. At the very least you need to get yourself to safety. At the most, you need to..."

"Absolutely not. I already told Lucina I wouldn't, and I won't. We'll make sure you stay you, no matter what."

"That's a good sentiment and I appreciate it and all, but we have to be realistic. There is a chance that I could get taken over and have no way of coming back. If that happens, you absolutely _have_ to leave me. If it happens, I'll fight him with all I have. But I might fail. And if I do, there's no telling what he could do with control over me." It was an unpleasant thought, but it was one I needed to deal with. I promised to make it home safe, and I would give it my best effort. But I had to live with the possibility that I wouldn't succeed, and I had to plan for that contingency.

"...Very well," said Chrom. "I don't know if I could ever bring myself to strike you down, but the least I can do is promise to get to safety."

"Good. Let's go." We rejoined the group at the top of the temple stairs.

"Shepherds, it's time to end this! Follow me!" We started down the stairs with Chrom in the front. Tiki, naturally, found her way next to me.

"Are you prepared for this fight?" she asked me.

"No," I said, "but we need to do it anyway."

"I will be with you no matter what," she said. She dropped her voice and continued. "That woman seemed remarkably drawn to you, considering you have only just met."

"There were a couple of things she said during our conversation before that made me think we...might have some history. If I'm really...you know," I said in an equally low voice as I showed her the mark on my hand, "then it's possible that I was brought up...among the Grimleal. Maybe we knew each other. I honestly don't know. But...you know I'm still yours, right? That won't change, no matter what."

"I know. I already trust you with my life. Trusting you with my heart is much easier." She took my hand and held onto it. "If you would like, we can discuss this later when circumstances are more proper. I imagine you feel sympathy for her situation."

"I do." Apparently she knew me pretty well too. We fell silent as we made our way down the stairs. The stairs gave way to an antechamber that was large enough that five or six of my house could have fit into it, likely with room to spare. It looked worn down and degraded, which made very little sense if his was an active place of worship. I had no idea why they would let it fall into this level of disrepair. Unless of course it was because Grima worship wasn't as naturally popular as it was meant to appear.

The antechamber was empty. Disturbingly empty. There weren't even any of the citizens we had seen outside. That was a lot more worrying than it should have been. I couldn't imagine that they would have just stopped at the entrance, so where were they?

"I don't like this, Robin," said Chrom from in front of me.

"Neither do I. Can we get some light?" Our mages each conjured a fireball to illuminate the room. It was as devoid of life as it seemed. "This is...not good. We should at least see some stragglers." I didn't want to call out for fear of Validar being alerted to our coming. I assumed he was expecting us, but I still didn't want him to know how close we were. We crossed the antechamber and came to a massive set of stone doors which were sitting open, as if inviting us inside. Not one to be rude, Chrom started into the room with me and the others close behind. We entered the next room.

We found out why the antechamber was empty.

The main hall of the temple was even bigger than the antechamber had been. On the far side was a massive stone table, which I assumed was the Dragon's Table. Validar was standing next to it. On the near side was nearly a hundred Risen.

They were surrounded by corpses.

"Gods above," said Chrom. Now I understood why we hadn't seen any people since we'd entered the country. Gods, how many had he sacrificed? There were thousands outside, and easily hundreds in here. Were there more whose remains had been disposed of? How many Plegians were even left in the country?

I though I heard somone, or likely multiple people, start to vomit. I couldn't blame them. Although there was no stench that I would associate with bodies that had been dead for a while, it was still the most repulsive sight I could remember seeing. I almost started to vomit myself. I looked at Chrom, who somehow still had his nerve. He looked like he was angry enough to beat Validar to death with his bare hands.

"VALIDAR!" Chrom yelled. It got the attention of both Validar and all the Risen. "Face Naga's divine judgment!" He charged forward. Damn. I started wildly issuing orders to all the other Shepherds to get into their proper positions to try and fight off what I could only describe as a horde of Risen. Once they started to do so I realized that I couldn't leave Chrom alone to face Validar. I ran after him.

He reached Validar before me and raised Falchion to strike. Validar flung out his hand and caught Chrom with a curse that sent him sprawling. I reached the two of them and Validar, to my surprise, didn't attack me. Instead he waved his hands and muttered something I couldn't understand. A wall of purple fire appeared behind me. It cut the three of us off from the others. I took a reflexive step forward to get away from the heat.

Damnit. Damnit. How had I let this happen? The whole purpose of telling Chrom to escape if I was taken over was to make sure he would be safe. We had promised Lucina we'd take precautions, and here I had run after him without thinking and now we were stuck and Chrom was in danger.

"Ah," said Validar, "so the final player finally arrives." His voice was amplified somehow, presumably by some kind of magic. It resonated through the entire chamber. "Endless centuries of work have gone in to this moment, boy. I'm glad you've so willingly obliged us."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I haven't obliged you at all. I'm here to kill you." So maybe it wasn't my most defiant speech, but I wanted his attention on me so Chrom could stand up.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, little Robin. Everything that has happened so far has happened as fate willed it. I have everything I need. I have the Emblem, I have the sacrifices, I have the Table, and now I have the final piece I needed. The only thing remaining was to have Grima's mortal vessel, and I didn't even need to bring you here by force!"

"You'll end the world by doing this!" said Chrom. Damn. I needed him focused on me, not Chrom. Chrom needed to recover. Validar laughed.

"That's the idea, boy! This world will belong to its true master and he will reshape it in his own image! The only thing he still needs is an anchor for his soul!"

"And you really think I'd give over my soul willingly? Take Grima's power into myself by choice?" I said. Validar laughed again.

"Not his power, child, his very essence! You and Grima will be one! You will be a god made flesh!" It...no, it couldn't be. I would...become Grima? Gods, would there even be any of me left? Grima was a dragon. I was a man. There wouldn't be any way for me to still be me. I would be as good as gone.

"No."

"Don't be a fool, boy. This is destiny coming true. You cannot prevent it. Embrace it now or you will be made to!"

"Gods damn your destiny," I said. "So what if I'd be a god? I wouldn't be me. And I don't care to be a god."

"Fool. You would have power unlimited. You would have life eternal. You would have anything you ever wanted. All you would need do is cast off these pathetic 'friends' of yours." Chrom made it back to his feet and struck. Unfortunately he must not have been fully recovered, because he only hit Validar with a glancing blow. Validar, though bleeding, sent Chrom flying backwards again with another curse. I sent a bolt of lightning out at Validar, which hit him but seemed to flow off of him. I ran over to Chrom to help him to his feet.

"If you're trying to get me to join you, calling my friends pathetic probably isn't the best strategy," I said as I lifted Chrom.

"But they are. They have heard every word I've spoken. They know who you are now. You think Naga's faithful will accept Grima's chosen? They will turn their backs on you. We will not. The Grimleal will welcome you with open arms."

"Are there even Grimleal remaining? All I see are Risen," I said as I sent more lightning at him. He deflected it again.

"Robin, I'm fine," said Chrom. "We need to attack him from both sides." I let go of Chrom, who wobbled a little, but kept on his feet. I heard a scream from the other side of the fire. I started towards Validar's other flank.

"You cannot defeat me, boy. Nor can you, princeling. I have the power of the Table at my command!" Chrom charged him and I did as well, flinging magic the whole way. He deflected mine with one hand as he prepared to face Chrom. We reached him at the same time. He batted Chrom's sword away with a flick and a burst of magic, but he wasn't so lucky with me. He was using that hand to ward away my magic, so I didn't use magic. As I reached him, I reared back and punched him in the jaw. He was sent flying backward and landed against the Table. I lifted Chrom up and we moved forward to finish him.

Too late, I saw a curse flying forward. It caught me in the side and I immediately felt the disgusting cloying sensation of dark magic. It didn't feel that serious, but it would hamper my movement and I would need either a healer or Tharja. Chrom swung Falchion and once again caught Validar, though this time it looked like it was a more direct hit. Validar cried out in pain as blood started falling from his right arm. Chrom backed off to help me to my feet.

"Are you alright, Robin?" He asked.

"Fine. Go." I prepared another spell and waited until Chrom was on the way before I let it loose. I finally hit Validar and it made him stumble. That opened the way for Chrom to get him across the chest with Falchion. Validar fell to his knees. Chrom, to my dismay, chose to come help me instead of finishing Validar. I tried to tell him to stop, but I was feeling off. Maybe the curse had affected me worse than I thought.

"Robin? You don't look well. We should get out of here." I saw Validar moving behind him, but I still found myself without the energy to speak. I wanted to tell Chrom to move, to get out of the way. Validar extended his hand and the curse came flying our way. I did the only thing I could think of. I shoved Chrom to the ground.

And I realized too late that the curse wasn't meant for Chrom. It was meant for me. I felt a stabbing pain in my temples that gave way to relief and darkness as I heard a voice in my mind once again.

" _Greetings, child. It is good we are reunited once more."_

It felt good to hear it again. There was something reassuring about it.

" _You did well in delivering the Emblem to my Chosen. Now I have another task for you if you wish to receive your heart's true desire."_

Right. Immortality. I would get to live forever with...who was it?

" _Yes. You would be as a god. You would have all you ever desired. All you must do is strike down the Prince. He is the only thing that stands between you and life eternal."_

The Prince. I had to kill the Prince.

 _NO!_

Why not? It wasn't hard. He was right there, next to me. It would be easy.

 _NO! FIGHT!_

" _Do not resist, child. Resistance will only make it more difficult. Your task is a simple one."_

It was simple. I heard a voice near me. It was asking me if I was feeling well. Who did it belong to?

 _YOU HAVE TO FIGHT!_

Why? This was so nice. I felt so comfortable here. For once there was no pain. I was happy. I had to strike down the Prince and I'd be together forever with...her. Who was she? Why did I want to be with her?

" _Yes. Together with her, for all time."_

I heard another voice. It was loud and sounded pleased. It was telling me to strike down the Prince.

 _YOU CAN'T!_

But I had to. I had to if I wanted to be with…

A light shone through the darkness as I heard another voice, as clear as if it's owner was standing beside me.

"Robin! Do not lose yourself!"

Tiki.

" _NAGA'S DAUGHTER. YOU HAVE NO PLACE HERE."_

Yes, she did. The voice in my mind raged and my headache came rushing back in earnest.

Tiki.

 _TIKI._

Get out of my head.

" _NO. STRIKE DOWN THE PRINCE."_

No. You don't belong here. Get out. I'm not yours.

 _BEGONE._

Gods above, she had done it.

I became instantly aware of my surroundings again. Chrom was propping me up by one shoulder. Validar was standing several feet away, ordering me to kill Chrom. Tiki was calling my name. I still felt weak. Validar was too far away for me to rush him. Chrom wouldn't make it in time either. He was holding me upright. I had to gain an advantage somehow. I only had a few seconds to think up a plan. I glanced from Validar to Chrom and back again. A plan came to me. It was going to be close.

I breathed a silent request to the gods for everyone's forgiveness.

I sent a bolt of lightning into Chrom's stomach.

"Don't...don't blame yourself. This isn't...your fault," he said in a pained voice. It was my fault. All of this was my fault. If I hadn't stupidly charged forward this wouldn't be happening. I heard Lucina cry out in anguish as Chrom fell to the floor. Tiki kept calling out to me. Morgan, too. It broke my heart, but I couldn't react. I needed to keep up this facade.

"Excellent!" said Validar. "Excellent work! Come here, child, and fulfill your destiny!" I limped over to where Validar was standing at the Dragon's Table. I kept going past him so that he had to turn away from Chrom to face me. Time. I needed time. I knelt down at the edge of the Table. Validar turned to it. I saw the Emblem sitting there. He made a series of gestures, chanted something in a language I couldn't understand, and spoke. "Rise, my master. Rise, Lord Grima. Rise, and claim your birthright!" He raised his hands to the ceiling.

Nothing happened.

I wanted to laugh. I nearly did. I nearly started laughing like a maniac. But I bit my tongue and resisted. He tried the chant again. He raised his hands again.

Nothing happened.

"What is going on?" he said. I couldn't tell if he was more confused or angry.

"Master Validar," I said in my most convincingly subservient voice, "it is not working because the Emblem is incomplete."

"What?! But I have it here! What do you mean, boy?" I wanted to laugh again, but I still resisted it. I had to delay him. I needed time.

"The stones were replaced. Four of them are fakes."

"That's impossible! I have had spies following your pathetic group for months! You never had the chance to replace them with fakes!"

"Did your spies follow us on our...vacation?"

"WHAT?!" Gods above, it was hard not to laugh. I wondered if I could get him to taste one of them to find out the secret. I decided to try it.

"It is true. Choose one of the stones and lick it." He actually did it. He removed Vert, held it up to his mouth, and licked it.

"Sugar?!" I actually did hear some laughter from outside. I assumed it was Gaius. "Damn you, boy! The ritual is ruined! We need to retrieve the stones now to complete it! Rise, and help me strike down these pitiful foes!" I struggled to my feet. I saw movement behind Validar.

"Master Validar, may I say something to them?"

"Very well. Show them the totality of their failure. Let them know despair before they die." He sounded pleased again, and waved a hand at me. I felt an odd sensation around my throat, and when I spoke my voice resonated through the hall the same way as his.

"Have I ever told you why Thoron is my favorite tome?" Validar looked baffled and I had to stifle laughter again.

"What relevance does this have, boy?"

"There is a purpose, Master," I said. He allowed me to continue. I assumed he thought that fate was on his side so he could wait. The barrier was still in place, after all, and he assumed I was fully under Grima's control. "Thoron is my favorite tome because it's efficient. For the energy it costs me to cast it it gives me the most power without tiring me out too much. It's definitely strong enough that, if I used it on someone like Chrom—who doesn't have much practice resisting magic—it would slay him instantly." Validar smiled in a way that made him look like a wild animal.

"And it did! The Prince fell in one blow! You have done a great thing, Robin!" Thank the gods for his sound amplifying spell. It masked the sound of footsteps.

"...I don't have my Thoron tome," I said.

"What?"

"I left it behind. All I have on me is an old, worn-out basic lightning tome. And with all the magic I've been casting today, I'd be surprised if there was enough power in me to kill a rabbit, let alone a grown man."

"What are you saying, boy?" He began to turn, so I spoke to keep his attention.

"I guess the point I'm trying to make here is, well..." I paused for a moment. Validar looked at me, which was right where I wanted him to look. Thank the gods he was so blinded by his belief in destiny.

Falchion's tip emerged from his chest.

"...I win."

He stared in disbelief at the sword. Chrom put his foot against Validar's back and pushed him forward as he removed the blade. Validar sank to his knees as his lifeblood flowed out from the wound.

"How..." he gasped.

"Grima doesn't live here anymore." He looked up at me and in his eyes I saw a combination of disbelief, dismay, despair, and confusion. I felt nothing but contempt.

"You...you would have been a god..." I stared down at him and I thought of everyone here with us. I thought of Chrom, a man who had taken me in after finding me unconscious in a field. I thought of Lissa, who was as good as my little sister, who had always had my back. I thought of Lucina, who had fought against time itself to save the world. I thought of Cherche and Libra, who were so excited to find out they had a son. I thought of Tharja, who had been so obsessed with me, only to finally find happiness with Gaius. I thought of Cordelia, who had finally moved past Chrom and was trying to show her daughter the love she never knew as a child. Of Maribelle, who I had loved, lost, and come to love in a new way. Of Cynthia, who had been worried enough about her standing to ask a stranger for advice. Of Noire, scared and lonely, who insisted that she wanted other parents. Of all the people I didn't talk to as much as I should have. Donnel, Nowi, Ricken, Sumia, Olivia, Miriel, Panne, and all the rest.

I thought of Tomas, Prim, and Muse. I thought of the village near Wyvern Valley. I thought of Holland and his wife. Of Captain Dan and his crew. Of the citizens of Valm Harbor. Of those we had freed from Walhart. The village we had liberated from the false Chrom. I thought of Aversa, who I knew from my past, who deserved her own life apart from all this.

And I thought of Morgan. Dear, sweet Morgan. Bubbly and cheerful, enthusiastic and curious, but at times frightened and worried, who had looked to me as her father even though I hadn't known her yet. I hoped I made her as happy as she made me.

And I thought of Tiki. Tiki, the most wonderful woman alive. Tiki, with whom I shared a bed, a room, and my heart. Tiki, who had called my name and broken Grima's hold on me. Tiki, the woman I loved more than life itself.

Tiki, the mother of my child.

As I thought of them all, I looked Validar in the eye. And as his life faded, my voice was cold and unforgiving as it echoed through the chamber.

"I don't want to be a god. I want to be a dad."

 **A/N: So guess who noticed on a reread that he had accidentally referred to Severa as Selena three times? (Behold the magical retcon if you go back to look.)**

 **Anyway, I don't generally like to toot my own horn when it comes to foreshadowing. I like to let you all figure out the payoffs for my setups yourselves. But I need to say that, even though you probably knew the twist about the fake gemstones was coming, I feel pretty clever for hiding the foreshadowing for the exact method in the Birthday chapter. Although since that takes place later, I suppose it would be, what...aftshadowing? Postshadowing?**

 **But yeah, be honest, how many of you expected Anna's throwaway line about Gaius' ability to forge fake legendary gemstones to be plot relevant?**


	39. Chapter 39

"Gods...you did it. You actually did it." I looked up at Chrom. The odd sensation disappeared from my throat and the purple fire began to die down.

"No," I said, "you did."

"Not Validar," he said as he offered me a hand, "Grima. You fought him off."

"No," I said, "Tiki did."

"I don't understand what you mean, but it works out the same."

"Are you alright?" He grimaced.

"I've been better. Dark magic is unpleasant."

"I know. How's your stomach?" He waved me off.

"Fine."

"You need a healer. Go. I'll be fine. I just need to get the Emblem."

"Father!" I heard Lucina call out. "You're alive!"

"I am," he called back. "I don't know if it was intentional or not, but there was almost no power in Robin's magic. I was more stunned than anything."

"I'm sorry," I said, "I had about three seconds to come up with a plan."

"It worked out. We've done it, Robin. We changed the future."

"I know," I said. "It hasn't really set in yet. I'm sure I'll be a lot more excited soon. Now go, find a healer. I'll be right behind you." He let go of my hand and started towards the flame barrier, which was nearly dead. I turned back towards the Table so I could retrieve the Fire Emblem. I wasn't sure we'd need it's power to ask Naga for help anymore, but if it was the only reason Tiki stayed sane I wanted to have it.

A massive ball of wind magic slammed into the ground behind me. I heard Chrom yell in surprise as I was catapulted forward. My momentum carried me into the Dragon's Table. I tried to tuck in as best as I could to minimize the damage, but I wasn't sure it worked. My side slammed against the edge and I felt ribs break. The wind was knocked out of me. I heard Lucina call Chrom's name and Tiki call mine. I turned to look and saw that Chrom was on the far side of the chamber with the others. That was the only thing I was able to notice before the barrier came back and extended all the way to the ceiling. Even as far away as I was I could feel the heat coming off of it. I instinctively edged away as I tried to catch my breath. As I did I heard a voice that sounded strangely familiar, though I couldn't place it.

" _I want to be a dad,"_ the voice said in a mocking tone, "I cannot believe I ever actually sounded like that." I looked up and saw in what used to be the shadows in the far end of the room the hooded figure of Validar's hierophant. I tried to answer him, but I didn't have my voice back yet. He walked forward towards me and picked up the Emblem. From behind I heard my name, then I heard a deep and tired voice.

"Kid! We got a problem!" It was Basilio. He had finally made it here. He was supposed to be showing up with the real stones, but if that was his lead then something was wrong. Something besides the man in front of me, that is.

"You're damned right you have a problem," said the hierophant. I still couldn't place his voice, but it was nagging at the back of my mind. "Your problem is that you're weak and pitiful." He stepped over to me and grabbed me by the hair. He pulled my head back to look into my eyes and then used his other hand to pull back his hood. I instantly understood why I recognized his voice.

Gods almighty, he was me.

He threw me backwards to the ground. I hit my head against the stone floor and I had pain in the back of my head joining the pain in the front and in my side. I struggled to rise, but I knew it wasn't going to get anywhere.

"At least you finally got here," he—I?—said. "Waiting around for you to finally gather up all the stones was so damned tedious."

"Who..." I managed. The air was starting to come back and I could breathe again, albeit with pain. The other me turned to the Dragon's Table and started doing something I couldn't see.

"Who am I? I'm you, idiot. Or at least, I'm what you're supposed to be. Today was supposed to be the day! You were supposed to kill that damned fool Chrom and claim your rightful godhood!" He turned back to me. "But you didn't. For some damned reason you chose these fools. They're going to despise you. They know what you are now, and they'll reject you. You'll be alone, and weak, and pathetic, when you could be all-powerful."

"I..." the other me flicked a hand and I felt a rush of air flow into my lungs.

"I can't abide this gasping. Just talk. Tell me you're going to do the right thing. I want my missing piece back, and I want it back without any...unpleasantness."

"Your missing piece?" I needed to get him talking, although I...wasn't really sure why. No help was coming. I doubted anyone could get through the barrier behind us.

"Yes, idiot! You! Since you decided to hide the damned stones in the Hotrealm, you made me intervene personally to put history back on the right path. We can be whole. You'll have whatever you want. You'll be a _god_ , don't you understand that? Enough of this ' _oh, I want to be a dad'_ crap. You don't want that. Not when you could have the world."

"I think I know what I want better than you do," I said with as much defiance as I could manage.

"No, you really don't. I'm on the other side already. I have godhood. No one can stop me! I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. Isn't that what you told that simpering child Aversa? That she could have her own life? You have no idea what having your own life is like. You have mine, but worse in every way!"

"...Then why don't you make me?" He...actually blinked.

"What? What are you babbling about now?"

"If you can do whatever you want...why don't you make me join you?" He laughed scornfully.

"Because I was giving you the chance to avoid pain! Don't get any wrong ideas here, you're joining me one way or another. But forcing you into this will take time and effort I don't really care to expend." One advantage, I thought, of my enemy being me was that I knew how I thought, and I knew how I moved. Most importantly, I knew when I was lying.

"No, I'm not. If you could force me into this you would have." He turned away again.

"Ha! It doesn't matter! You'll join me by choice anyway! Maybe not today, but once you realize that humans will always turn on you then you'll come begging to be reunited with me."

"How did you get here?" I asked as I forced myself to sit up on my knees. I was still trying to stall him, but I still had no idea why.

"Oh, I followed the girl. That fool Naga opened the portal to the past and couldn't do anything about it before I made it through. I knew she would make some vain attempt to rewrite destiny, so I came here to...safeguard it, shall we say. That useless tool Validar failed to kill Emmeryn, so I brought him back under my will. I needed him to bait you into gathering the stones for me. You even disposed of Walhart! He would have overrun this country and stopped me!" I wondered if he realized that he had just admitted to having limits.

"So now what?"

"Now? Now I make you one final offer." He turned back to me again and held out his hand. "Rejoin me. Leave these pathetic humans behind and claim your rightful godhood as the ruler of this world."

"...You and Validar did the same thing."

"Ha! Don't compare me to that insect."

"But you did. You both tried to get me to join you right after calling my friends 'pathetic'." I spat on the ground in front of him. "There's my answer." He sighed. He sounded genuinely disappointed.

"Fine. You won't join me now. But know that you will before long. Once you realize how fickle and worthless humans really are. For now, though, if you won't claim the Table's power, I will." He turned away back to the Table and started the same chant that Validar had. I struggled to rise, but I didn't have the energy to do anything. My entire body was a mass of pain. Once he had finished his chant he raised his arms.

"Rise, and claim your birthright. Rise, Lord Grima! Rise!"

This time, something happened.

A column of purple light shot up from the Table and blew a hole through the ceiling. The ground began to shake. Chunks of stone fell from the ceiling and narrowly missed me. The other me looked at the sky and began to cackle. I tried to look up, but I couldn't raise my head. It didn't matter. Less than a minute later I knew exactly what was going on outside.

I heard—or, perhaps more accurately, felt—a roar. I thought it would blow my ears out it was so loud. I didn't need to see outside to know the source.

We had failed.

Grima had returned.

The other me turned back to me. There was a manic look on his face.

"You have no idea what you're missing out on! Nothing in the entire world beats this feeling!" I mustered up my last bit of energy and courage to look at him.

"What's so bad about humans? I'm a human, and I think it's just fine." It was a completely irrelevant statement, but I hoped I would get the point across that I would never join him. To my surprise, he actually bared his teeth in what could only be very generously called a grin.

"Oh, are you?" He walked over to me and touched my forehead with one finger. It felt like he had run me through with a sword.

And through the hole left by the sword a tide of memories came rushing in. I heard him laugh as my headache quadrupled in intensity.

Oh gods above, no. No, it couldn't be.

"My little gift to you. Now maybe you'll understand why these 'friends' of yours are so meaningless." I was vaguely aware that he disappeared a few moments later. The heat disappeared from behind me and I heard voices. I couldn't focus on what they were saying. My head hurt too much as a lifetime of memories began to overwhelm me. I felt someone start dragging me backwards and I wanted to yell out. To tell them to stop. They didn't understand. They didn't know who I was— _what_ I was.

"Leave...me..." I managed to groan. I heard noises and yelling and then I was lifted into the air. No. No. They needed to put me down. To leave me behind. To let me die. "Stop..."

"I will not," said a voice near me. Normally I would have been thrilled to hear it, but not now. Not now that I knew everything. She had to get away from me. They all had to get away from me. I was too dangerous. They needed to abandon me.

"Please...leave...me..."

Consciousness gave way to blackness.

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I looked around desperately. I was in a bedroom. I couldn't tell where it was. I didn't see anyone around me, which I found a great relief. Still, if I was here it meant that someone had brought me here. I noticed there were bandages on my side and my shirt was off. That meant someone had been tending to me. I needed someone to show up so I could tell them to leave me. They had to leave me. I was too dangerous to be around.

My mind was still filled with memories that had returned to me. I kept desperately trying to sift through them to piece together some picture of what my life was like before Chrom had found me, but I kept getting stuck on one thing.

"Oh thank the gods, you're finally awake." I looked around for the source of the voice but I didn't see it. Then I realized I hadn't looked forward since I was lying flat. I struggled to lift my neck and saw that Lissa was there at the foot of the bed. Her hair was down and she looked haggard, like she hadn't slept in days. She probably hadn't.

"L..." My throat felt so dry. I couldn't form words.

"Don't try to talk yet," she said. "Give me a second." She stood up and left my field of vision, then returned a few moments later with a cup. She placed it against my chin and poured water down my throat. She repeated the process twice more and placed the cup aside. "How are you feeling?"

"You shouldn't be here," I said. My voice was still rough, but I was at least able to speak. She stood up, turned away, and sighed.

"I...somehow I knew you were going to say that," she said. Then she turned back. "Robin, I heard what Validar said. I don't care. So what if you're supposed to be Grima's vessel? You aren't. You broke out of his control, and you changed the future. So who cares what you're supposed to be?"

"Grima..." I said. She cut me off.

"Yes, Grima returned. We all heard the guy who said he was you from the future. I don't care about that either! Robin, you're still _you_. You're not him." She didn't understand. I needed to make her understand.

"That's not..." She put a finger on my lips.

"Robin, I don't know how many times you're going to make me say it. I don't care! You're still Robin. You're still the man I tripped over in a field. You're still the man who helped us even though he didn't know us. You're still the man who helped us win two wars. You're one of my best friends. You're as much my brother as Chrom is. You were in my wedding, for goodness' sake! Do you really think I'd reject you for something stupid like this? So what if Grima came back? Once you get better you're going to stop him for good. I know it. I love you, Robin. I hope you still understand that." That was the problem. I did understand it, but she didn't. She didn't realize what she was saying.

"Should have left me."

"Robin, _please_." She was starting to sound upset. This was my own fault. I kept saying things that weren't what I needed to say. "We weren't going to leave you behind. Don't you realize that? Do you even care? We've been working day and night the last four days to try to save you and now that you're awake all you're trying to say is that we shouldn't have bothered. Do you understand how offensive that is? Do you care how it makes me feel when you say that?"

"Lissa..."

"You know you woke up two days ago for less than a minute. You know what you did during that minute?"

"What?" I had to know. I had to know if I had told them.

"You looked at Lucina and you said 'I should have let you kill me' and then you fell right back to sleep." She stood up and walked around the room. "Do you have any idea how much that upset her? Do you have any idea how much that upset me? She had to explain to me that she had tried! Lucina threatened to kill you, then you told her she should have, and _no one ever bothered to tell me_. Was anyone ever going to? If you hadn't said that was I just going to live the rest of my life not knowing that my niece threatened to kill one of my best friends?"

"Sorry." She shook her head, but still sounded upset.

"Of course you are. I know you are. I'm not...not mad at you. I'm worried about you. Robin, I know you don't always feel good about yourself. And I can only imagine how much worse you feel now. But there are people around you who care about you, and you can't just go around saying you'd rather be dead. You know Tiki and Morgan were here when you said that to Lucina? How do you think they felt? What do you think you said to them when you told them you wanted Lucina to kill you?" Gods, had I really? What a message to send when my fiancee and my daughter were in the room. Had I even realized it? Probably not. Not if I didn't even remember saying it.

"Sorry," I said again. She walked back over to me and took my hand.

"I know you are. Robin, I love you. Even if you don't love yourself, I love you." She grabbed the cup of water and gave me some more, then she stood up, got her staff, and touched it to my side.

"Lissa, I need to—"

"What you need to do," she said, "is tell Tiki you're sorry. Morgan's out right now so you can tell her later. She's been directing the army while you've been unconscious. Risen are showing up all over the place, but Grima hasn't done much else yet...oh, we're in Plegia Castle, by the way. You were probably wondering." I had been. And it made my life easier. It meant...it meant no one was around. She got up and walked out of my field of vision. I heard a door open as I pushed myself up on the bed. I was feeling better after her ministrations. Maybe not well enough to run, but well enough to stand. And hopefully well enough to...to walk.

"Wait," I said. She stopped in the doorway and shook her head.

"I'm not the one you need to talk to right now." She left and shut the door. Damnit. Damn that woman for not letting me get a word in. I understood what she was trying to do, but she didn't understand and she wouldn't let me explain. I pushed myself to the side of the bed and, with some effort, swung my legs off the side. I saw that there was a bowl of medicine on the table next to the bed, so I drank some of it. Maybe someone had given it to me recently and it was too soon, but I didn't care. I took the water cup and drank the rest. I needed the energy.

I stood. I wobbled in place as I felt a rush in my head. I steadied myself and hobbled a few steps to the window. I leaned against the sill. I didn't have any supplies. I didn't have any idea where I was going. Gods, I didn't even have a damned shirt. But I had to do this. I had to leave. I had to...to keep everyone safe. Safe from me. My vision became blurry. I thought for a moment that I was going to faint, but then I realized that I was crying.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I tried to move, but I was having trouble. I couldn't tell if it was because I was too weak or if it was because I was too reluctant. Either way, I couldn't do it. I tried to force myself. It failed. I tried again. It failed again. I stopped and took a deep breath. I had to do this. I had to protect everyone. I was putting them all in danger.

The door opened. I didn't look over. I knew who it was. There was only one person it could be. It was the last person I wanted it to be.

"You...you shouldn't be here," I said. I didn't hear any footsteps, but I did hear the door close.

"Lissa told me you would say that," said Tiki. "Though she did not say you were strong enough to be on your feet."

"I'm...I'm not," I said, "but I have to. I have to leave. I have to keep everyone safe."

"Why? Why does protecting us require you to run? Robin, I already know that Grima can speak in your mind. Did you think that I would think less of you after I learned you were to meant be his physical vessel?" I shook my head.

"I already knew you wouldn't. You...you called my name and it broke his hold on me. But...did you hear what happened after we killed Validar?"

"I heard a man who claimed to be you from the future after accepting Grima into himself. I do not know if he spoke the truth or not, but he is not you either way. I did not hear what you said, but I heard his reactions, and I know you did not give in to him."

"That's not...Tiki, he...somehow, he gave me my memory back. All of it. I...I remember everything." I didn't know why I couldn't just...tell her.

 _Because she'll be afraid of you. She'll hate you._

"That is good, is it not? That you now know your past? Have you not desired that?"

"I did, but...but..." my voice trailed off and I saw my tears begin to stain the windowsill.

"Robin, I promise you that I do not think less of you." She sounded so caring. So genuine. It made me want to stop. But I couldn't. I had to do this. "I love you with all my heart. That you are Grima's vessel does not matter to me. Please, I beg you, share your pain with me."

"Tiki...I'm...I'm not..." I said. I clenched my hands into fists and closed my eyes. I needed to tell her. She needed to know. She needed to understand why she wasn't safe with me. Why I needed to leave. It would mean that...that our relationship was as good as over. But I had to be honest with her. I couldn't keep it a secret and I couldn't lie. A few more tears fell and splashed against the windowsill. I looked up at the moon and took a breath. Then I forced myself to speak.

"I'm not just Grima's vessel...I'm his son."


	40. Tiki 5

"So what?" I saw Robin blink, clearly startled by my answer.

"Wh-what?"

"I said 'so what?'. Why would it matter that you are the son of Grima?" He looked at me and then looked away. My heart broke for him. I assumed that he had expected me to reject him or treat him as tainted. As if I could. As if I could feel anything but deep and abiding love for this man in front of me. A man who found out that his father was a world-destroying monster and whose first thought was the safety of those he cared about.

"Because I'm...I'm everything we're fighting against," he said. "I'm evil incarnate."

"No, you are not." He looked at the ground.

"But I am. My father is the fell dragon that destroys the world. How could I be anything but?"

"My mother is Naga, yes?"

"Umm...yes?" I was surprised that he could not understand where I was leading with my question, but it appeared he did not. Then again, I could hardly blame him. With the storm of emotions swirling within him I could only imagine that he had trouble thinking clearly.

"And I am meant to be her successor, yes?"

"Yes." He looked at me, but I still saw nothing but fear and shame in his gaze. I took a step forward and he took a reflexive step back. I wanted to weep for him, but I thought it better not to. It was my turn to be strong for him. He had seen the worst of me, and now I was seeing the worst of him. And I found that he had been correct. All I saw was more to love.

"Am I my mother?" he finally seemed to comprehend my point.

"No." I took another step forward. This time he did not step back.

"Indeed. I am not my mother. And you are not your father. You are you. You are Robin. The man I love with all that I am." He looked away again and I saw his tears glisten in the moonlight.

"Even if I'm not...I'm still...he's still a part of me. Who knows what I could do? Who knows what I'm capable of? I...I don't want to hurt anyone." His voice became tight. "I don't want to...to hurt y-you." I said nothing. Instead I decided that I would show him with actions rather than words how I still felt about him.

When Lissa had told me what he had said upon waking up I had decided to...prepare before I went to see him. Even though I did not know he would have such a revelation about his past, I had known he would likely feel that he was no longer trustworthy. Thus I had readied myself to demonstrate that I felt otherwise.

While he was still looking away, I unfastened the buttons on my robes and let them fall to the floor. I took another step forward. It was difficult to do. I felt somewhat embarrassed, but I refused to feel shame. There was no need. It was only the two of us.

"Robin, look at me." He turned to me, then quickly turned away again. I waited until, moments later, he looked back. "Do you understand now? Have I made my feelings clear?" I took another step forward. He stayed in place as he met my eyes. I assumed he was deliberately doing so to avoid looking down at me. I did not care. It was the two of us. He could look where he wished.

"Tiki...you...I..." his face was growing redder by the moment. I was sure mine was as well, but I held his gaze.

"I am not afraid. I know you will cause me no harm." I finally reached him and looked up into his eyes. Their usual brown color sparkled with flecks of silver in the moonlight. I wondered if he knew how appealing I thought them. "I am yours. Now and forevermore."

"But I...that is...you...I could..." I could not tell if he was having so much trouble speaking because he was worried or because he was flustered. I suspected it was some mixture of both. I could hardly maintain my own composure. I was only giving the outward appearance of calm for his sake.

"You are not Grima. Grima is not you." I finally lost my restraint and embraced him. I always enjoyed the feeling of holding him and him holding me, but now it was...nearly intoxicating. To feel myself against him, now that the final barrier between us had been removed. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me. I wanted to feel him against me. To feel him...above me. Or beneath me. I did not care. I wanted...him.

"Tiki..." I felt him relax himself and then I felt him put his arms around me. It was exactly as I had hoped it would be. If only he would continue. "...Thank you. Thank you so much." I felt a slight tinge of disappointment. I could tell from his voice that he was not going to continue, though I could tell that I had reached him. He understood the purpose behind what I had done.

"You are not Grima," I said again. "You are Robin. Perhaps Grima is evil, but you are not. You are a good man. You are kind, and gentle, and loving, and thoughtful, and amusing, and nurturing, and caring, and I love you so much that sometimes my heart aches with worry that I have not made the depth of my feelings clear enough to you."

"You have," he said gently. "Tiki, I was so worried. I thought...I thought this was the end. I thought you'd want nothing to do with me."

"I can hardly fault you," I said. "You must have felt as though your very self was stripped away."

"I...yes, I did." He paused to kiss the top of my head, an act that never failed to send a shiver of pleasure up my spine. "Do you...mind if I say something that will probably be...kind of offensive?" I rested my face against his bare chest and hugged him closer.

"You may say whatever you wish. I promise you that you will cause me no offense."

"You're so good to me." He kissed the top of my head again. "But...to be honest...do you remember saying that you had seen a dark power in me and forgotten about it?" I grunted in affirmation. "I...umm...when I learned...this...I thought for a second that maybe you...I mean...that you...didn't really...and you were just...getting close to me to keep an eye on me."

"Oh, Robin..."

"I know it's...stupid and unfair to you, but I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't say things like that."

"No, it is alright. I promised you that you would not cause offense, and you did not. Though I'm glad you understand that my love for you is genuine."

"I'm...very fortunate to be engaged to a woman of such infinite patience. And...I'm sorry that I can't give you...what you want right now. I'd...like it to be more special than this." He hugged me closer and even more of me came into contact with him. It became difficult to restrain myself. I longed for him. I knew that what he needed now was comfort, but I still wished that he would...would lift me up and bring me to the bed.

"I have been patient for three thousand years. Supporting you when you are in pain is a simple matter." I rubbed my cheek against him. "And besides, we have an eternity together. I am more than happy to be patient for a little while longer."

"Wait...what?" I realized that I had never before gone along with his proclamations that he would live forever. I had only told him that I wished he would. It must have shocked him to hear me say it.

"Have you not realized?"

"Realized what?"

"Do you remember what I told you when we discussed how long Morgan would live?" It was another thing I was not surprised he had forgotten. That was why I was here. To help him remember.

"Sure. You said that as long as one parent is fully dragon that...that..." he had obviously understood what I was saying. "...as long as one parent is fully dragon the child will live as long...as long as a dragon."

"Indeed. Have you understood now?"

"Tiki...I...I'm going to live as long as you are." I giggled a little and rubbed against him some more.

"I know. Robin, you were right. We are going to be together forever." I could hardly contain my glee. I knew he was still not well, but it was hard to feel anything but thrilled at the realization. I could be with him forever. We would never be apart. I would not have to watch the world move past him. I began to giggle more as he lifted me from the ground. I did not even know where he found the strength to do it.

"I can't believe I didn't realize it. Tiki, I'm going to live forever. We never have to be apart. You never have to be alone again." He lowered me to the floor again. "But...wait...is that...I mean if my father is the Fell Dragon, then would it be okay with...I mean do you really..." His joy vanished and was replaced with fear once more and once more my heart broke for him.

"Yes, Robin," I said as gently as I could, "it would be alright with me. All it means to me that your father is the Fell Dragon is that his son will live for thousands of years. I understand how deeply this must be affecting you to learn, but please do not doubt my love for you. It has not changed, except perhaps to grow deeper than before." He understood. I knew he understood. This was simply lingering doubt. He could hardly misunderstand my feelings given our current situation.

"I...I love you so much," he said. "I love you so much that just saying it doesn't feel like it's enough."

"I believe I understand the depth of your love for me," I said, "and I hope I have fully communicated the depth of my love for you."

"You have, and more," he said, "and...I'm sorry, I just remembered. Lissa told me that the only thing I did when I woke up before was to tell Lucina to kill me. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." It had hurt me to hear it, but once he had shared with me this revelation I knew his reasons and I had forgiven him in my heart already.

"Of course I forgive you," I said. "Think nothing of it." He hugged me closer still and lifted me up again. Then, to my delighted surprise, he walked over to the bed while holding me several inches off the ground. He let me down gently onto the bed, then sat next to me.

"You are...such a beautiful woman," he said, "inside and out."

"Thank you, Robin," I said. "Though you have said such a thing many times before, it still means the world to me to hear it." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I was about to lie down," he said. "I know that...like I said, I'm not...I mean, I'm waiting for a...more special moment, but I'd still appreciate it if you...stayed here tonight."

"You hardly need ask," I said. "It is not as though I am in the proper state to leave the room." He actually laughed that wonderful laugh of his. He was finally happy again. I moved my head back up to allow him to lie down, then I joined him as he pulled the covers over us. I came to rest in my usual spot next to him as he put his arm around me and pulled me in. Once again I felt myself begin to long for him to keep going, but I understood why he wished to wait. I rested my head against the nape of his neck and draped an arm across his chest.

"I adore you," he said.

"And I you," I said. "Do you think you are in a state to tell me about your past? Or would it be too difficult for you?"

"No," he said, "I can do it. I imagine you want to know everything. I may not have as much history as you do, since I'm not three thousand, but I am, apparently, over thirty."

"Truly?"

"I remember something that happened when I was fifteen, and then I spent fifteen years on the run."

"You spent fifteen years being pursued?" How had he done it? Where had he lived? I had to know. I had to remain awake for his story.

"That's what I remember. But let me start at the beginning. It starts with me as a kid. I lived with the Grimleal here in Plegia. Validar used to tell me about my great purpose and how I was the result of hundreds of years of effort."

"But how...how did you come to be? Grima has been dead for a thousand years." I had thought it might be possible that he was nearly as old as Nowi, though I had not ever heard of Grima taking on human form before.

"Apparently they spent centuries developing a ritual to use some piece of Grima's remains to...I'm not really sure. I think I was magically implanted in a willing woman. I was never told the details, but I assume there were none of the...usual means involved. My mother certainly never gave me specifics."

"You remember your mother then? What was she like?" I could hardly imagine that she was an upright woman if she had willingly allowed herself to be impregnated by the Fell Dragon.

"According to her she was a faithful member of the Grimleal...until she got pregnant with me. She once told me that carrying Grima's child made her realize that he planned to bring destruction and not salvation. Maybe he whispered in her mind like he did mine. Maybe he gave off an evil energy. Either way, once I was born she decided to give me lessons in secret that went against everything I learned with Validar."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"My mother was...was about the kindest woman who ever lived. She knew that her son's father was the ultimate evil in the world, and somehow she still didn't hate me. She raised me with all the love and affection you'd expect a good mother to have, and she always taught me the importance of being kind. I wonder if maybe...if she worried that I would be at risk of becoming evil if she didn't do that."

"I believe anyone could do so without the proper guidance," I said as I decided to kiss his neck. The shudder of pleasure I always felt from him when I did that made me want to do it all the time. "Although I understand her reasoning."

"Yeah. She also told me that I had to act like a dutiful member of the faithful whenever I was around anyone else. So I became very skilled at, well, lying. I know that I just said she was incredibly kind, but I think she believed she had to tell me to or I'd be in trouble."

"She was likely correct. I can hardly imagine Validar would react well to you acting as kind and gentle as you truly are." He began to stroke my hair and then planted several kisses on it as well.

"Have I ever told you how happy you make me?"

"Many times, though I will never tire of hearing it."

"Good, because I'll never stop saying it." I pulled myself in more snugly against him and sighed with pleasure. I was so glad I had been able to get through to him. He spent so much time and effort to bring me joy that I was pleased to see that I was able to do the same.

"Good. Now, pray continue."

"Well, she taught me how to lie, she taught me to always be kind, and she always insisted I was capable of great things. She told me that Grima was my father but that...well, that it didn't make me evil just because of that."

"Your mother was a wise woman."

"You're right. I probably should have listened to her. Fortunately I have you here to help me keep my head on straight."

"Always."

"So, to get back to it, my mother and I had to be very careful to act like we were still loyal to the Grimleal. It was difficult. The Grimleal had some strange and disturbing rituals, although fortunately I was never asked to do anything terrible. I was...in a lot of ways, I was treated like a king. I was supposed to be Grima's vessel, after all. They wanted me to be comfortable. So they gave me schooling and always gave me the first choice of food and drink, and I lived a life of luxury, even though the entire time I knew that I had to find a way to escape. We never planned on actually allowing the ritual to happen."

"Did they seek out the other stones? Did they not know how the awakening ritual was to be performed?" No one had ever come to me looking for Azure before.

"Validar said I would have to come of age before I was ready to accept Grima's essence within me. That, and they didn't know the locations of all the stones. They had one, they knew there was one in Valm, and they knew there was one in Ylisse, but they couldn't risk open war with a much more powerful neighboring country. They didn't have the resources to go after Valm either, which was why they had Aversa corrupt Excellus." His statement reminded me of another question that was on my mind since I learned his memory had returned.

"Ah, speaking of Aversa, were you able to recall if you had a...previous relationship with her?" He squeezed me closer before speaking. That he did so already gave me a guess as to the nature of his answer.

"I did. She was introduced to me when we were both young. I was maybe five or six, she was maybe three or four. Validar said she was my 'new sister,' but I think his intention was that she and I would grow up together and...explore."

"Do you know why she was brought to you?"

"Supposedly she had some kind of special gift. It was never fully explained to me. She told me that Validar had rescued her from her village where they were going to kill her for having that gift. I suspected, and still do, that in reality she was kidnapped and indoctrinated."

"What a terrible man," I said. I knew it was a banal and obvious thing to point out, but I still thought I would.

"He really was. Looking back, now that I can, he was one of the worst people I ever knew. I have no idea how my mother managed to remain civil around him. She must have been the goddess of kindness." I laughed a little.

"Heh, that would certainly explain a lot."

"So as I was saying," he said as he shifted his weight slightly. I was forced to suppress a gasp as his shift in weight caused his chest to rub against...me. "He introduced me to her and said she was to be my sister. Since I was both trying to play the good Grimleal and listen to my mother's words, I treated her as well as I could while never giving away that I didn't share their views. We bickered plenty since we were both children, but ultimately I do remember that I really cared about her. And then, when we got to the right age, I found myself falling for her, at least as much as someone that age could."

"She called you 'lover,'" I said. "Does that mean she felt the same about you? And were the two of you ever…?" I failed to finish my thought. I knew it was in the past, but I still found myself jealous at the possibility that another woman had been...with Robin before me. Doubly so as we had not even been together yet.

"She did. But no, she and I never...consummated. We never even got as far as kissing. I, at least, was always too nervous. We used to hold hands and share meals and other things you'd expect a young couple to do, but the furthest we ever took ourselves was hugging."

"That does sound like you," I said lightly.

"Hey! That's...okay, that's fair. But I was the one who asked you to dinner every time at least."

"That is true, and what wonderful dinners you always made them." Even the first one, when we could hardly look each other in the eye. Being with him, sharing a meal with him, talking with him, even being mistaken for his bride. All of it had made me so happy.

"Thank you, dearest." He brought his other arm around to hug me.

"You are quite welcome."

"Alright, let me finish then. When I was around fifteen or so, Validar starting talking about how the time would soon be at hand and I should be ready to receive Grima into me. He even encouraged me to spend more time with Aversa, which lends to my idea that he wanted us to be together. Likely because of whatever her gift is."

"But you never were?" I felt him shake his head.

"No. I told my mother about it and she decided it was time to try to make our escape. We started planning a way to get away from them, and I asked if we could bring Aversa with us."

"It seems you truly did love her," I said. I did feel a slight amount of jealousy, but I knew that this was in the past. I knew it was irrational to feel that way.

"I think so," he said, "and that would explain what she meant about the only man who ever showed her kindness being gone. She meant me. I assumed she had, but now I understand why."

"It must have been unimaginably difficult for her."

"I agree. She even agreed to run away with us when I asked. And after I asked her I went to go tell my mother. But when I returned to my mother's room…" his voice trailed off and I believed I understood. I cuddled up closer to him and kissed his cheek.

"Do you know what happened?"

"No. I don't know if Aversa told the others about our plan, or if she was forced to, or if Validar somehow found out by other means. I think they planned to...get rid of her and tell me she had run away or...done it to herself. Or possibly that she had offered herself as a...a sacrifice. But I ruined their plans because I walked in on several of them...standing over her corpse."

"Oh, Robin..." I kissed him again several times as he shuddered at the memory.

"I...I ran away. Once I saw it I ran away. And I didn't stop running until I had lost them. I never looked back. I started living on the streets and on the road, constantly moving to make sure that I never got caught. I would find day-to-day work to feed myself, but I wouldn't stay in any one village or town for more than a week. I changed my name. I started going by Darren. I changed my hair a few times. I lived in Plegia, I lived in Regna Ferox, I lived on the outskirts of Ylisse, gods, I even made it all the way to Valm for two years. And I started reading everything I could about military tactics. I wanted justice for my mother. Or maybe revenge. Either way, I planned to learn everything I could, raise an army, and defeat the Grimleal." He shuddered again and I moved to touch my forehead to his.

"You can stop if this is becoming too difficult," I said.

"No, no, I'll finish," he said. He breathed several times to relax himself.

"After...fifteen years on the run, I made a mistake. I thought I was finally free. I was in a small village in Plegia where I had stayed for months. I thought that, maybe, they had finally given up. I was happy. I was living in a small home, tending a small farm. I had never had the chance to learn how to cook for myself, so I just ate the vegetables that I grew and traded them for bread and other necessities from the other villagers and the local traders. But one day one of the Grimleal showed up looking for me. I don't think the other villagers knew any better, because they led him right to me. I realized what he was and we started fighting. He hit me with some kind of curse that wiped my memory. It starts to get a little foggy after that, but from what I can piece together of the memories I got back I was able to kill him before he could take me back. I expect he wanted to wipe my memory so I would go with him quietly, but I had injured him too much before that. When I regained consciousness I was in a house with no memory in my head and a dead body on my floor. So once again I ran. I ran and didn't stop until I had made it out of Plegia. I crossed the border into Ylisse where I collapsed from exhaustion."

"And then you were found by Chrom and his sister not long after?"

"Yeah. That's...that's my story. Now you know. I...I hope this doesn't affect your feelings." As if it could. As if I could think less of him after hearing this.

"Robin, at the risk of sounding as though I am only imitating you, I now know more about you, which means that there is more to love." His response was a kiss. A deep and tender kiss that communicated every bit of love and affection he wished it to.

"Thank you," he said. "Thank you for coming in here. Thank you for staying with me. Thank you for understanding. Thank you for showing me how much you trust me. Thank you for...for being you."

"I can hardly be anyone else," I said with a small laugh, "but you are welcome."

"I know that the world is in trouble and I know that we need to go save it," he said, "but I'm...really glad we can still get these moments together. They're...so important to me."

"I treasure each one in my heart," I said, "and I will for the thousands of years we will be together."

"When we've been together for that long and we start to get old and gray, I hope we're still going out to dinner together and reading under the shade of trees and napping on benches and all of the things we do now." I kissed him lightly on the nose.

"It is a promise." I saw him yawn and felt a yawn of my own coming on. I moved back into my position under his arm and once more rested my head against his chest. "I do not know why, but I simply adore the sound of your heartbeat," I said. I supposed it was simply that I adored everything about him. This wonderful man who had his arms around me. This man with whom I would spend eternity. My beloved. My Robin.

"I still haven't heard yours," he said.

"In time, my love," I said. My eyelids began to grow heavy but I forced myself to remain awake as I came to a sudden realization. "Robin?"

"Yes?"

"I just realized that you never told me your mother's name." He was silent for a moment.

"No, I suppose I didn't. Well, do you think you can guess it? It's not that difficult to figure out if you think about it."

"Hmm..." What would his mother's name be? The woman who raised him to always be kind and to never give in to the darkness within him. The woman who played such a profound role in his life and made him the man he was…

The answer came to me in a moment.

"I believe I know," I said sleepily.

"What is it?" He said in the same tone of voice. He was clearly beginning to doze off himself.

"May we say it together?"

"Sure." I closed my eyes and relaxed into his tender embrace as together we spoke the name I had, it turned out, correctly guessed.

"Morgan."

 **A/N: One of the things about writing what amounts to a novelization of the later parts of the game is that if you're familiar enough with the work to read this much of a deep cut fic you probably know how the story goes. So if I just recount the events of the game I risk the reader saying "well why am I reading this instead of just playing the game?" So I have to change some stuff up. But it's not like it was an arbitrary twist that I put in with no setup. This has been the plan and there's plenty of foreshadowing if you care to look for it. I hope you're all still enjoying the ride.  
**

 **I decided to challenge myself to see if I could write this entire chapter without ever directly and explicitly saying that Tiki was naked. And it worked. If I did my job right then hopefully you as the reader A) realize that, and B) understand that she's doing it as a way of showing trust as opposed to me just writing in titillation. If I didn't do my job right, then it probably comes across as cheap fanservice, which was not the intention.**

 **Anyway, took me all of 2 days to write this, which is neat. In case you're curious (you probably aren't) there were no notes last time because I didn't want to undercut a major bombshell with, you know, any of this.  
**

 **And raise your hand if you expected another Tiki chapter. Now put it down again because you're a liar.**


	41. Chapter 41

I was, naturally, awake first the next morning. Tiki was sleeping peacefully next to me and I noticed that my hand, entirely on it's own, I was sure, had found it's way to a resting spot on her left breast. I was going to move it, but then I realized that she probably wouldn't care. She was the one who had chosen to...expose herself. I was sure she wouldn't mind. It would probably make her happy. So I left it there. It became immensely distracting.

Some small remaining rational portion of my mind reminded me that we needed to move because Grima was back and could destroy the world. That snapped me back to myself and I leaned over towards Tiki.

"Dearest, you need to wake up," I said gently. She murmured and kissed me. It was, as ever, adorable. Unfortunately it wasn't helpful. I started to shake her, and then realized I hadn't actually moved my hand. She started giggling as she opened her eyes.

"You know, if you wished to do that, you could simply have asked me," she said as she looked up at me. I felt myself blush, but I still didn't move my hand.

"Is it a problem?" I asked. I was trying to sound smooth, but I probably sounded much more flustered than I intended.

"Not at all," she said. "In fact I recall telling you once that you could be as physically affectionate as you wished." She closed her eyes and moaned with pleasure. "I can hardly say that I mind this."

"Well then I guess..." the rational part of my mind kept desperately trying to tell me that we couldn't stay like this. We had to get up. The world was in crisis. Even if it...didn't feel like it here. "...no, I guess we can't stay here. We really need to get up and get moving. I don't even know what's gone on the last few days that I've been out."

"Oh...very well," she said, clearly disappointed. "Though to be honest I...would much prefer we did not. I...Robin, I'm sorry, but I am...so tired."

"Why? I assume you don't mean you're actually physically tired," I said. "...Or is that what you mean?"

"No, I slept well. How could I not when I am with you? I spent a thousand years asleep and it was not as pleasant as one night together with you. No, I simply mean that I have grown so weary of needing to save the world. I feel as though every time I wake up from a long sleep there is some crisis that needs resolution. So many people have come to me looking for aid for so many things and I...I'm sorry, I should not say such things, especially not with the world in peril. And even more so since you recently learned that we would need to save the world to free you from he who torments you." I finally moved my hand so I could pull her into a hug.

"Shh, you don't need to apologize," I said as I kissed her forehead. "You're allowed to be exhausted, and I promise it's almost over. One way or another we're going to win and then you'll be free. It'll be you and me forever and we'll spend our lives doing whatever we want except fighting."

"I wish it could be so," she said as she hid her face in my chest, "but I fear that my role as my mother's Voice prevents it. I am meant to help oversee humans until I become their guardian spirit in the future. Please do not think I hold anything against humans. I still quite like them, but I sometimes feel as though they do not like me. They want my blessing or my help, but do not care about me and my desires."

"I think most people are ultimately self-centered," I said. "I think they have to be. It's hard to care about the world all the time, and it's hard to care about things you can't see. Not that that's good or bad, it just is. And if it helps..." I kissed her again. "I care a lot about you and your desires."

"I know you do," she said, "but I feel as though I have so few true friends. There is Say'ri, of course, but even she sometimes treats me as though I am her queen rather than her friend. And Lissa has been a good friend to me in the time I have known her, but beyond that I have such trouble connecting. The world feels so fast-paced now compared to when I was a child. It just feels so difficult and tiring." She sighed. "I'm sorry, I know that I am being selfish to speak like this when there is work to be done." I stroked her hair with one hand.

"Even if your mother is humanity's overseer, and even if you're a three thousand year old divine dragon, you're still a woman who's allowed to have feelings and desires of your own. I can't hold that against you." I pulled her in closer. "But I can hold you against me." I couldn't believe I had said something so ridiculous. Gods, what a terrible line. She was probably about to laugh so hard about it.

"Thank you so much, beloved," she said sincerely. I rested my chin against the top of her head.

"You're welcome, dearest." I felt her shiver a little. It was obvious this was really bothering her, but that was okay. I would hold her like this until she was better.

"We should...get ready, should we not?"

"We can stay like this until you're ready to move," I said. I felt her rub her cheek against me.

"Thank you, but I think we should get up. The world needs our help."

"Alright." I let go of her and sat up. She sat up next to me.

"Do you have your strength back?" she asked as she leaned against me.

"I think so," I said. "It started to come back last night, thanks to you. I think I'm okay."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that." She sat up straight. "Wait here," she said. She stood up and walked very slowly and deliberately to where her robes were in a heap on the floor. It caused a mesmerizing sway in her hips and I caught myself staring which was, I assumed, the desired effect. Once she reached them she turned her head and flashed me a coy smile, which I returned. Then she bent down, grabbed the robes, held that pose for a few seconds, stood up, and put them on while still facing away from me.

"I'm...a little disappointed now," I said.

"Were you drawn in by the view?"

"I most certainly was."

"Then do not worry, beloved." She turned around. "The robes are still open in the front." They were. She walked back over to me as slowly and deliberately as she had walked away. Then she stood in front of me and smiled.

"I'll have to figure out some way to pay you back one of these days if you keep doing this." She leaned forward and put her arms around my neck, then touched her nose to mine and kissed me.

"I am doing this because I wish to. You have no need to repay me...though of course I would not object if you chose to." Her voice was low and sultry and I had to fight to keep my thoughts straight.

"You know," I said, "for being the serene and dignified Voice of the divine dragon, you do some terribly naughty things." She laughed in that same tone.

"I," she said as she kissed me again, "am alone in a bedroom with my betrothed." She kissed me again. "There is no need for dignity." I couldn't help but notice how close we were. She was right there in front of me. All of her. Without waiting for my mind to catch up to my body, I put my hands on her hips, pulled her in, and kissed her. It reminded me that she was so very soft.

"Gods, I want you so much," I said. It was finally time. I was finally ready. She leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"Then take me."

That was all the invitation I needed.

Her ear was right in front of me, so I kissed it. I heard a gasp, so I did it again. She shuddered and fell forward. I ended up flat on my back with her on top of me. Gods, it was a shame that I still had my pants on. As consolation I reminded myself that I didn't have a shirt on and neither did she, which was good enough for now. I kissed her ear a third time, and then experimentally nibbled on it. She moaned and bit down on mine. She probably did it harder than she intended, but it still resulted in a rush of pleasure. My hands moved up her back and I pulled her in as I started kissing my way down her neck to her shoulder. I felt her hand on my stomach as she began searching for my belt. She found it and began to undo it.

There was a knock at the door.

"Robin? Tiki? Are you guys awake?" It was Lissa. Damn that woman. Gods damn that woman. Tiki stopped what she was doing and rolled off of me.

"Yes we are," I said. Damn her. I looked over at Tiki, who had begun to resignedly button up her robes.

"Are you almost ready? We need your help." Oh, right. Grima. World in peril. I sat back up and tightened my belt. It was uncomfortable.

"Be right there," I said. I stood up and offered Tiki a hand. She took it and stood.

"I am...supremely disappointed," she said. I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Me too, dearest. Me too." I let go of her hand and retrieved my shirt. It wasn't the one I had been wearing at the Dragon's Table. It was actually intact and clean. I pulled it on and then threw on my robes, which had also been cleaned and patched up. They were starting to look the worse for wear, but it didn't matter to me. They were mine and I would wear them until they fell apart. I turned around to see her waiting for me. She slipped an arm around my waist.

"Some day," she said quietly.

"Some day." We walked to the door and pulled it open. Lissa was standing there looking harried.

"Oh good, you're up. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine," I said. "Thanks to her." I indicated Tiki.

"Good, good. You're a lucky man, you know."

"I know." She turned to Tiki.

"To be fair, you're a lucky woman, too." Tiki leaned into me.

"I know this as well."

"What's wrong?" I said. "Is there something that needs my immediate attention?"

"We're trying to hold the world together. Morgan is doing all she can, but she keeps saying she's just an apprentice. And I've had to run around for days working on everyone with only Brady for help. The others are out in the field and there are still a few injured and more every day. We're having trouble, Robin. We need you back." There was no joviality in her tone at all. She looked tired and overworked and I immediately felt guilty for letting myself get so distracted.

"Sorry. I'm back now. Lead on." She turned and started walking.

"Miriel lost a hand to one of the Risen back at the Dragon's Table. Sully was hurt too. We saved her leg, but she'll have to walk with a cane, maybe for the rest of her life. She can still ride, though. Henry got burned badly and there's scars, but I think he'll be fine. He's okay with it anyway. There have been more minor injuries, but I can heal those fine and that's why Maribelle and Libra are in the field."

"Is everyone else accounted for?" I asked.

"Yes. They're split up and scattered in teams, but they send regular messages back and they've been coming back at least once a day. No one can go out at night anymore because of the Risen. They're all over, but they don't attack if you're indoors. I haven't heard anything from Valm at all, but I haven't left the castle in a while." We reached a door and Tiki stopped.

"Beloved, this is my room. I will rejoin you shortly." I gave her a quick kiss and let her go. She disappeared into the room. Lissa raised an eyebrow at me.

"Wasn't she with you?"

"Explain later," I said. I wouldn't. She didn't need to know why. "For now, finish giving me the story."

"Okay." She turned and kept walking. "The army has been deployed all over Ylisse and some of Plegia, but they're stretched thin. Flavia went back to Regna Ferox to get their army together to help keep the Risen under control, but there's no end to them. Grima can just make more and more and Robin how is Basilio still alive when he got killed and why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I did. I told Gaius. When we got the message to come to Plegia to get the last stone I had Gaius switch the real ones out with fakes and hide them in the Hotrealm during our vacation. Basilio was supposed to pick them up. I told Basilio to fake being dead if Walhart injured him too much and then stay hidden until I told him the time was right."

"Why didn't you tell anyone else? Didn't you think we'd want to know that he wasn't killed?"

"I never trusted Validar and I always assumed we had spies listening to us, either his or Walhart's. I'm sorry, it's not a trust issue. I had to keep it a secret. I just never expected our enemy to be, well, me. He must have known how important the Hotrealm was to me and known I would hide them there. I just pray Anna is still alive."

"Our Anna hasn't said anything, so I hope she is. Anyway, we're glad he's still alive and he's been with Flavia trying to rally their troops."

"What happened to Grima?"

"He flew off to the west and we haven't seen him since. We haven't heard about him attacking either. We think he's gathering his strength."

"And where is everyone now?"

"They're all out. Chrom and Lucina took a few of the Shepherds to a mountain in eastern Ylisse called Mount Prism. It's where the Awakening ritual is supposed to happen. Someone managed to grab the Fire Emblem before the temple collapsed and now he wants to get Naga's blessing because he thinks it's our last hope." She stopped, looked at me, and shook her head. "We've been having a lot of trouble without you, Robin. I'm...really glad you're back with us." I stepped forward and hugged her. She seemed like she needed it.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to leave you all alone like this."

"It's not your fault," she said. "You won. No one could have expected that other you would show up." She hugged me tight. "I...I feel like I'm falling apart, Robin. I know I'm a princess and my family are Naga's chosen and all of that, but...I'm just a girl. I'm barely an adult and now I'm supposed to keep the world from ending and it's too much and I just want to go home and live a normal life and help people who are sick and hurt and I'm not ready to have to fight to save the world and I feel so small and weak and I haven't seen my husband or my son in two days and I don't know if they're alright and I know you just got up because you were really hurt and I don't mean to put all this on you right now but I've had to keep it all bottled up for days and I need help." She got too choked up to continue and I heard her start sniffling as I felt a little wetness against my shirt. I hugged her a little closer and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm here. I'm here and I'm back up and I'm gonna help you, okay? I'm gonna do what I can, so you can take a break. Lissa, I'm so proud of you. You've been so strong. Now let me take it from here."

"O-okay. I hope you can. I love you so much and I've been so worried about you because you just wouldn't wake up except to say that you wanted to be dead and now I'm doing it again so I'll stop now." I kissed her again. So maybe I was treating her like a kid, but I had just found out I was a decade older than her and her brother both. She was my kid sister.

"I know. I'm so sorry about that. The other me gave me my memories back and I was overwhelmed. I learned some awful things."

"He did? What were they? You have to tell me I need to know if you know everything again."

"I will, I promise. Later, once the world is safe I'll tell you all of it." I heard footsteps behind us and figured it must have been Tiki.

"It is fascinating information," she said, "but he is right. It can wait." Lissa hastily let go of me. She looked a little sheepish. I looked at Tiki, who smiled warmly. "Dear, I know how important Robin is to you and I know how important you are to him. You need not feel ashamed to be seen embracing him."

"But I was hugging him really tight it's not like the other times when I just give him a quick hug I was really getting close and I don't know it just feels a little embarrassing to have you see us when he kissed me like that."

"I noticed him do it. It feels quite reassuring, no?"

"Come on..." I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"It really does," said Lissa. "He makes you feel like everything's going to be alright." Tiki slipped her arms around my waist.

"He is quite skilled at that. Not only that, but he is quite skilled at making his reassurances come true."

"You were leading us somewhere, Lissa," I said quickly.

"Right. Follow me." She turned around and started walking again. We passed the rest of the walk in silence until we reached what was clearly meant as a war room. There was a large table with our worn map of the world. It was covered in figures that were clearly meant to represent troops. Beside the table stood a tired-looking young woman in a set of Plegian robes. She looked up at our approach, then ran over to me and tried to tackle me.

"Dad!" I hugged her to me.

"Hey sweetheart. I'm back."

"Thank Grandma you're alright. You've been out for so long and then you said you wanted Lucina to kill you and it made me so upset because I just wanted you to get better."

"I know, darling. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Daddy's here." On the logic that it was evidently very reassuring, I kissed the top of her head. It seemed to calm her down.

"I've been doing everything I can to make sure that we're winning against the Risen, but...I'm not you, dad. I'm still just your apprentice and I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"Shh. I know, sweetheart, I know. You've done such a good job. I love you so much. Let dad take it from here."

"Thanks dad. I love you too, and I'm so glad you're okay."

"Let me see what it looks like," I said. She let go of me and led me by the hand over to the table. She starting pointing at the figures.

"I've been deploying troops everywhere we got reports of Risen activity. But there have been so many that the army is starting to get spread thin all over the place and I've even...we've lost people, dad. The Shepherds are all well trained and they've been mostly fine, but the regular soldiers...I don't know how you do it. I can't...I've had to send people out knowing they might not..." She couldn't speak anything more, so I hugged her again and gently stroked her hair.

"I know. I know how difficult it is to have to do this. I wish there was an easy answer for you and if I ever get one you'll be the first to hear it. Sweetheart, I'm so impossibly proud of you for doing this. For doing everything you can to help. I'm so proud, and I love you so much."

"Thanks dad." I felt her trembling. It broke my heart. I hadn't wanted her to have to deal with this yet. She wasn't ready. She was still so young. She wasn't supposed to need to worry about wars and battles and being responsible for the lives of tens of thousands or millions of people. I was supposed to protect her from all this. She was supposed to grow up in a world at peace.

"Beloved, I will watch over her while you work," said Tiki.

"Is that okay with you?" Morgan shuddered.

"Y-yeah. I just need a minute and then I'll help you." She let go of me and I mussed up her hair.

"You don't have to if you don't think you're ready," I said. "For now sit with your mom." Morgan went over to Tiki and they sat next to each other on a bench. Morgan leaned her head into Tiki's shoulder and Tiki put her arm around Morgan and started whisper something I couldn't hear but was likely something kind and caring. I thought Tiki was beautiful no matter what she did, of course, but something about seeing this made me choke up. She was just sitting and speaking words of comfort to Morgan, and it was probably the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. It wasn't hard to figure out what it was. She was at her most beautiful when she was being a mother.

I turned away and walked over to the table. I decided to have faith in my daughter and assume that all the troop positions were as current as she had them. She was right. They were stretched thin across the entirety of the two countries. Ylisse's army was large, but not so large that it could expand that far out. And too many soldiers in Plegia could be seen as hostile action. Then again, Plegia no longer had a king, although word of that likely hadn't spread yet.

"Morgan," I said, "did you order these troops to these positions and have them defend wherever they were stationed?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, I did. Those are all the larger villages in the area so I thought we should try to defend them all." I could understand her reasoning, and I didn't even disagree with it.

"I can see what you were going for, but I'm worried you tried to spread them out too much when you didn't have enough troops available. In my opinion, we should have the soldiers escort the villagers to the nearest walled city. I'm sure the people near the border of Regna Ferox can take refuge in the castle there, most of the people can fit into Ylisstol, and the Plegians can even come here." Morgan hid her face in her hands.

"I...I can't believe I never thought of that." She sounded so ashamed and I immediately felt guilty. Tiki started scratching Morgan's back.

"You were under a great deal of strain, dearest. And you think in different ways than your father. Do not be ashamed." Gods, I thought my heart would stop. I couldn't believe how much more beautiful she became just by comforting our daughter. I assumed it was because she was demonstrating that she really was as beautiful inside as she was outside.

"Morgan," I said gently, "you've done so much more than I could have asked of you. You made the best of the situation you had and you did it so well. Don't get down on yourself." I looked back towards the table and caught Lissa's eye. She was smiling in approval. "Where are the Shepherds?" I asked Morgan.

"Oh, umm..." her voice was no longer muffled, so I assumed she had looked back up. "They're the green pieces. They haven't been going out as far so that we could have them work out of here. Except Chrom took Lucina, Frederick, Libra, and Cynthia towards Mount Prism. It's the little cluster of pieces on the eastern edge of the map. We haven't gotten a message from them in days, but they're far away so we haven't really been expecting one."

"I'm going to head there," I said. "They need as much help as they can get, and we need Naga's blessing as soon as possible."

"It's at least a three-day trip from here, and that's if you don't stop much," said Lissa. "And none of our fliers are here. They're all out in the field."

"I don't need them," I said. "I have other means." Lissa's face was blank until she realized what I was talking about.

"Oh! Right! You might actually be able to get there in time them. But you'd better hurry. They should be there soon." She turned to Tiki. "Are you ready to go?" Tiki looked up.

"I am." She turned to Morgan. "Morgan, dear, your father and I need to go. You have been so strong and I, like your father, am immensely proud of you. You have earned a rest. We will return as soon as we can."

"Th-thanks mom," said Morgan. She sounded suddenly exhausted. I walked over to them and hugged them both. "Thanks dad. I...I really love you guys."

"We love you too," I said. I stood up and they both joined me. I motioned to Lissa to join us and spoke to her and Morgan. "The only thing I need from the two of you is to get the new orders out to the troops. And have some of the fliers come our way as soon as they get back. We'll need to regroup here as soon as possible and you said only Cynthia was with them."

"I can do that," said Morgan.

"I can too," said Lissa before she suddenly hugged me again. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Back and ready to help. It's going to be okay. I promise." She let go of me.

"I'll hold you to that," she said before she grabbed Morgan by the wrist and led her off to send birds out to carry orders to where they needed to go. I grabbed a few tomes and a sword and put them all in their proper places.

"Are you ready?" I asked Tiki. She nodded.

"I have dragonstones enough for whatever we may face." We started walking towards the entrance.

"That's not what I mean," I said. "You said it's been over a hundred years since you've spoken to her. Are you ready?"

"Ah. I...believe I am. And even if I am not, I have you with me. I am not looking forward to this, but I know that I can face her if I have you by my side." We reached the castle's entrance and stepped out into the daylight.

"Of course I'll be with you. Every step of the way." She took my hand.

"I would not have it any other way." I turned to her and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Then let's go meet your mother."

 **A/N: It feels so weird to think that story is starting to wind down. I created the original document last July as like, three paragraphs. Then I left it alone until October when I finished out the first chapter. Now here we are 8 months and 40 chapters later and we're actually starting to get near to the end of the work. It's making me feel a little nostalgic for when I first put it up. I never imagined my WIP sitting on my desktop would turn into the most popular Robin/Tiki story on this site. Heck, I was looking for stuff to read the other day so I sorted in the FE tag by follows and this story is on page 2. Page 2! This story in a pairing tag that has 15 works is in the top 30 most followed works in the general FE tag, which has like 15,000 stories.**

 **So I guess the point I'm trying to make here is to say thanks again. Thanks to everyone who reads and silently enjoys it. Thanks to everyone who leaves reviews. Thanks to everyone who reaches out to me in PMs. Thanks to everyone who follows and favorites. It's really humbling to see the kinds of things you all have to say about this. I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoy writing it, and I hope you'll see it through to the end with me. Then I get to decide what I'm gonna do next. Maybe an FE7 novelization to cover my two favorite pairings in that (you'll rarely see me use any typical terms for this kind of thing, but if I can be said to have an OTP, it would Eliwood/Ninian).**

 **Anyway, on a less serious note, I pulled a Noire off the summer banner. Boy, did I make the wrong call describing her bathing suit or what?**


	42. Chapter 42

"Do not forget to hold on tightly while we are in the air, beloved." Tiki let go of my hand, stepped back, and transformed. I looked up at her and had a sudden realization.

"Learning that my father is a dragon has answered a question I never even realized I had," I said. Tiki inclined her head to one side in exactly the same way she did when she was a human. Even as a dragon it was just...so cute. "I never really thought about why it didn't bother me that you turn into a dragon. I mean, it probably wouldn't have even if I were human, but I never considered it odd that I always thought that your dragon form has its own beauty. I guess now we know why." I probably sounded ridiculous, but I finished my thought with what I hoped was a winning smile. She reached out to me with a claw and, with one talon, gently stroked my cheek. I had no idea how she could control her strength so precisely that she could do it, but she did. It was an indescribable feeling. It was a wickedly sharp talon that was touching me, but it was still clearly a lover's caress. It made me shudder and I leaned into her claw and patted it with my hand.

I walked around behind her and she leaned forward to let me climb onto her back. I stepped up and rested on one of the spines between her wings. She straightened up and I wrapped my arms around her neck. They just barely met in the front as I pressed myself flat against her back.

"You know," I said, "your scales aren't as soft as your skin, but they still feel safe and familiar and make me feel right at home. Have I ever mentioned that I love everything about you?" She made a sound that reminded me a lot of a cat's purr. "Good. Let's go." She took off and I made sure I kept a firm grip as she started flying. I had flown before many times with Cherche, Cordelia, Sumia, and even Tiki a few times, but this was much faster than I was used to. The wind whipped at my face and I had to keep my eyes shut to prevent them from watering. Consequently I had no real idea of how far we went or how much time passed. That said, I didn't comment because I trusted her to know where we were going.

After what felt like a few hours, my arms started to get tired. I debated forcing myself to ignore it, but then I realized that if I did I could lose my grip and that would be the end of me. I squeezed my arms and tried to shout above the wind.

"Tiki, can we take a break? My arms are sore." I didn't know if it was the action or the words that she had noticed, but either way I felt her start to slow down. I forced my eyes open and saw that we were descending over an open field. I didn't recognize it, but I figured we must have been back in Ylisse if it was that green. She reached ground level and came to a stop. Then she bent down to let me dismount. I landed, wobbled, and sat down. As I did the dragon in front of me quickly turned back into a woman who sat next to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I find it highly unfair that you waited until I could not respond to compliment me in such a way as you did," she said. "You made me so very happy and I had no proper way to return those feelings."

"I don't know," I said, "stroking my face with your claw made me feel good. I'm amazed you could be so gentle with it."

"I have had thousands of years to learn precise control over my strength. And I'm glad it pleased you. I am also glad you find my scales so comforting. It is as I have said to you before—I am yours. In heart and soul yes, but also in body. I pray you will always find my touch to be a source of comfort, warmth, and happiness."

"Tiki..." I felt myself turning bright red.

"I know you feel the same. You need not say so if it is too difficult."

"No, I do need to," I said. "Even if I can't say it as eloquently as you. I'm yours too. Now and forever. My arms are always open to you. Always."

"I do love you so, my darling."

"I love you too." We fell silent while I let my arms recover from their soreness. I knew we needed to move, but I also knew that if I didn't rest I could lose my grip. So Chrom would have to wait a few minutes until I was ready to go again.

"...Do you wish to be married in private?" Tiki asked suddenly. "Or would you prefer to do so publicly?"

"Huh? Oh...I...guess I haven't really thought about it. I mean, I don't really like attention that much, but at the same time I'd like everyone to know how much I love you."

"I...believe I would prefer a public ceremony. When we attended Lissa's wedding it was...wonderful. I would like to declare before the world my intention to stay with you. And...I would like the opportunity to wear a dress such as the one she wore. It was lovely."

"Then let's have a public wedding. I wouldn't mind getting dressed up...or seeing you in a wedding dress."

"Mm."

"This doesn't really relate, but can I ask something anyway?"

"Of course."

"Could we—some day—try maybe...sleeping together under the stars while you're...in your dragon form?"

"How would you suggest we do that? I am much larger than you in that form."

"I was thinking maybe that I could...rest against your stomach and you could...could curl up around me and cover me with your wings." I knew it probably sounded ridiculous, but I couldn't shake the thought from my mind.

"I would be more than happy to try that," she said.

"Oh. Um...good. I'm glad. Your dragon form is just so...I don't know if it's because you can breathe fire but you're so...warm."

"You need not justify yourself to me," she said. "I would enjoy it very much if I could rest with you while protecting you in such a way." I reached over and hugged her.

"I love you so much. I know I say it all the time, but I still mean it just as much every time."

"I know you do, and I never tire of hearing it, and I love you too. And I know you said so last night, but I appreciate that we can still have moments together like this."

"Me too. But for now I think we should get moving again. I think I'm rested enough to keep going if you are." We stood up and she kissed me.

"I am," she said. "Though before we go, there is something I would like to say."

"Of course."

"Beloved, please do not ever feel nervous about making requests to me. I want you to be happy."

"It just...seemed like such an odd thing to ask," I said.

"Perhaps, but now that you have...I confess that I cannot wait for the opportunity to try it. Carrying you on my back is a pleasant feeling. I imagine that holding you to me would be even more so." She did it. "Much like this is."

"There's one more thing I'd like to ask you," I said. "While we're talking about our marriage."

"What is that?"

"Can we make a promise right now?"

"Name it."

"I'm not a perfect man," I said. "And while I do love everything about you, I know you don't claim to be a perfect woman."

"Naturally not. I know full well that I am as flawed as anyone else."

"Right. So I'm sure that you and I will, in thousands of years of marriage, have our disagreements. We'll probably even...get into fights." She rested her chin on my shoulder and I heard her sigh.

"As unpleasant a thought as it is, I'm sure you are right. Though I will try my hardest to make it as infrequent as possible."

"I will too. But this is what I want our promise to be. Let's promise that, no matter what we might fight about, we'll never go to bed angry at each other. Even if we fight, let's promise that we'll talk it out and resolve our differences before we sleep that night. Every time."

"That sounds like a very wise plan. You have my promise. May the sun never set on our anger."

"And you have my promise."

"Wonderful. Now, shall we depart?"

"Alright. Let's get going." I kept hugging her and she didn't transform.

"Should you not let go of me so I can shift forms?"

"I'm fine," I said. "I'll stay like this."

"Very well. Be careful." I stayed in that position and I closed my eyes as I felt her change into a dragon. She was big enough around that I couldn't even come close to hugging her, but I stayed there for a few more moments anyway.

"You're just...so warm," I said. She was. And the scales on her stomach were smoother than the scales on her back. She was so inviting. I felt her actually pat my head with one of her claws. It made me giggle. She was so gentle. Once I had calmed down I finally let go of her and walked around to get on her back. She bent forward to let me and I came to rest in the same position I had been in earlier. "I'm ready."

She took off and we starting flying east once more. Once again the wind began to whip around us and I had to force my eyes closed. It seemed to me like she was flying even faster now. I heard the rush of air around me and it completely drowned out the sounds of anything else. Between that and my eyes, I was almost entirely unaware of my surroundings. That made it especially hard to tell how much time was passing. I had no real idea until the wind started to die down and I was able to look around a bit. The sun looked like it was coming from behind us, which meant it was getting into the afternoon. I forced myself to sit up and saw a mountain rapidly approaching in the middle distance. It must have been our destination.

As we got closer I began to notice a problem. The land around the mountain was scattered with Risen. There were at least a dozen, probably closer to twenty. They were converging on a spot at the base of the mountain. I tracked the direction they were headed and saw a small group of people. A moment later I saw a pegasus go flying by. It looked like we were right on time. Tiki slowed down enough that I thought she'd be able to hear me yell.

"Tiki! Drop me by the others and then help Cynthia!" She immediately changed her angle to send us towards where the others were grouped together. One of them—it looked to me like it was Lucina—saw us and pointed. It drew the attention of the others. I realized there were only three of them, which meant someone was missing. I only saw one person with blue hair, so I assumed the missing one was Chrom. He must have been inside the cave behind them speaking to Naga

Lucina's gesture distracted them long enough for one of the Risen to get close. I pulled a Thoron tome out of a pocket and made sure the Risen couldn't do anything. As soon as I had Tiki swooped down and landed long enough for me to hop down to the ground. Once again I wobbled a little, but managed to keep my footing. She took off again and joined Cynthia in the air. I looked up a saw that there were a few Risen up there, so it would be a great help to Cynthia to have backup.

"Robin?!" I heard Lucina call from nearby. I was still a little shaky, but I turned to look at her. She caught me and steadied me. "How did you get here?" I thought that was kind of a silly question, honestly. I had just hopped off the back of a dragon. It seemed like an obvious enough answer.

"Flew."

"I can see that," she said, which made me wonder why she had asked in the first place. "Are you alright? Why are you so shaky?"

"Flew."

"How long were you in the air?"

"Few hours."

"A few...never mind. I'm glad you're here. Father is inside the cave undergoing the ritual, but Risen keep appearing to try to get in. We've been holding them off so far, but...gods, it's only the four of us. I'm so glad you two are here. We could really use the help." Part of me wondered if she was really glad to see Tiki, but I shook it off. It was odd. This was the first time we'd spoken since, well, since I'd told her to kill me. Other than that, it was the first time since she'd tried. And yet she was just speaking normally like it was any other day and she hadn't pointed a sword at my neck then tearfully confessed to harboring secret feelings for me.

It was, I supposed, a mark of how seriously she took her duty. She was willing to overlook her own heartbreak to work with me because it needed to happen. I had no idea if I would be able to do the same thing. I certainly hadn't when it had happened to me.

"Of course. I should be alright to stand now," I said. My legs were steadier underneath me. She let go and I managed to keep my footing. I turned and saw that a few of the Risen were getting within range. I took aim at the nearest one and let loose with a bolt of lightning that blew a hole through it. It took two steps forward and sagged to the ground.

Newly emboldened by their sudden reinforcements, the three people who had been on the ground rallied around me as the Risen began to draw near to us. I saw a Risen fall out of the sky, burning the whole way. Tiki flew by just after. Frederick wasn't on his horse, so instead of charging he waited until a Risen was within range and swung his ax at it. I noticed that his swing looked slower than usual, which told me he was hurt in some way. Libra would probably take care of him when we had more time. I just hoped it wasn't serious.

I started sending lightning out towards any of the Risen that were getting too close. I knew I'd burn myself out if I used too much, but the alternative was letting us get overrun. I was able to down six of them before I started running out of energy, so I let the others handle the next few that came in. I looked back and saw that more of them were coming closer and we'd be in trouble soon.

At least until Tiki came crashing down from above.

She landed on top of one of the Risen and crushed it flat. Then she burned the next two that were approaching us. It emboldened the rest of us to move forward and counterattack. We were still outnumbered, but it was more like two to one instead of the previous four or five. I pulled out my sword and slashed at one of the Risen, then Lucina came flying in behind me to finish it off. Frederick swung and was a step behind, but Tiki was there to smash it away with her tail. The Risen went sailing backwards and began to bubble away.

Cynthia had apparently finished fighting the Risen in the air, because she swooped down to impale another Risen on her lance. She made round and was back to do it again not long after. With that, the fight was just about even and we had brains on our side. The last of the Risen were defeated in short order. Cynthia landed in front of us and dismounted while Tiki shifted back into herself.

"Robin? Miss Tiki? How did you two get here?" asked Cynthia. I still thought that was kind of a silly question.

"I flew, dear," said Tiki. "I can do that."

"Oh. Right. Yeah, I guess that's a stupid question, huh? But still, it's great to see you guys and I'm so glad you showed up when you did. We really needed the help. Daddy's inside the cave right now undertaking whatever the awakening ritual is but then we got attacked and we never expected this many. If you two hadn't shown up I don't know if we would've survived or not."

"I already told Robin," said Lucina.

"And I told Miss Tiki!" She turned to Frederick. "How are you feeling?" Frederick grunted.

"I'll be fine. I've suffered worse than this."

"None of that," said Libra. "You need healing, so go sit down while I get to work on you." He turned to me. "He was hit early and I'm almost certain several of his ribs are broken. I pray it's not worse than that." Frederick started to protest, but I cut him off.

"No. No bravado. You have an injury, you get it fixed. We don't have the time or the numbers to afford to lose anyone. Not only that, there's a young woman in Plegia castle who's beside herself with worry about you. You go, you sit, and you get healed." That cowed him into compliance. He and Libra walked away so he could be treated.

"How are you feeling, Robin?" asked Lucina. "Strong enough to be out of bed, obviously. Are you fully recovered?" I was still amazed that Lucina could remain so stoic about this, but then keeping her emotions under control was her specialty.

"I'm well enough for now," I said. "And I know my entire past. It should be some help." Lucina's face lit up.

"Truly? That's wonderful news! I'm so happy for you!" Her reaction was so overly thrilled that I almost thought she was faking it. It didn't really seem like it though. She was, I thought, genuinely happy for me. It made sense. Confrontation or not, there was no way she'd gotten over me in just a few days.

"Don't be," I said. "A lot of it's bad." She frowned.

"It is? Did you uncover something terrible? If you want to tell me, you know you can always—"

"Shouldn't we get inside and make sure dad's okay, Lucy?" asked Cynthia. It distracted Lucina away from her question. I wondered if maybe Cynthia was more insightful than I gave her credit for. In fairness to her, when I had met her she had been desperate to be reunited with her father. That probably didn't lend to the best first impression. On the other hand, she could have gotten lucky.

"Huh? Oh, yes, we really should. Come on, let's go." I started to follow them and turned to look at Tiki who, to my surprise, looked nervous.

"Robin," she said without looking at me, "can I speak to you for a moment? Privately?" I looked at Lucina and Cynthia, who had stopped.

"Go on ahead," I said. "We'll be right behind you." Cynthia grabbed Lucina's arm and started dragging her towards the mouth of the cave. I turned back to Tiki. "What is it?" She looked at the ground, then the cave, then the ground, then me, then the cave, then the ground.

"Can I ask you to...to promise me something?" Her voice was small.

"Anything," I said as I stepped closer to her.

"Promise me that...no matter what my...my mother may say..." she looked up at me and her brow was furrowed. "Promise me that you will not doubt my love for you." I was a little taken aback by that. What could Naga say to make her think that would happen?

"Of course," I said. "Of course I won't—"

"Say the words, Robin. Please." She was starting to sound a little desperate and she dropped her gaze again. I very gently took her hand, then used my other hand to lift her chin up so I could look her in the eye.

"I promise," I said. "I know how you feel about me. Nothing's going to change that. I promise." Her expression evened out and I thought I even saw the beginnings of a smile. She squeezed my hand and stood on tiptoes so she could touch foreheads with me.

"Thank you, beloved."

"I'll be right with you the whole time," I said as we started walking towards the cave. "I won't even let go of your hand."

"Thank you. I do not know what I would do without you," she said.

"You'd manage," I said, "but I'm still here to help." We reached the mouth of the cave. There was a faint light coming from inside, so we started walking towards it in silence. A minute later we saw the light's source.

Chrom was on fire.

I was about to sprint forward to help him, but then I saw that Cynthia and Lucina were both standing there not running forward. If the two of them weren't running to help their father then it meant he must not have been in danger. This must have been part of the ritual. Tiki didn't seem panicked either, which meant she had to know what was going on. It was likely she had seen this kind of ritual before.

"He is being baptized in fire," she said softly. "If he is found worthy, he will be granted my mother's blessing. Do not attempt to touch the flames. They are not meant for you."

"Alright," I said. "I won't." I stood and waited. Chrom didn't make a sound, which was worrying. Tiki and I joined Cynthia and Lucina, who both looked anxious.

"Father asked Naga for this, but..." said Lucina.

"Your father will be worthy, dear," said Tiki. "Have faith." Lucina didn't answer, but she nodded.

It took about a minute for the flames to begin to die down. Once they did, I began to see Chrom more clearly. He was still upright, which was a promising sign. Then he turned towards us, which was a much more promising sign.

"Father!" called Lucina.

"I'm alright! The flames didn't burn me!"

"Indeed they did not, Awakener," said a cold and distant voice that echoed throughout the cavern. A figure appeared in the air above Chrom. It was clearly a woman, albeit one who was much larger than any human woman. She was at least ten feet tall and she appeared to be wearing a pink dress of sorts that did little more than preserve her modesty. Not that she had need of modesty. Not someone of her station. She had green hair and pointed ears and she was nearly transparent. She was clearly a spirit as opposed to a living person. Her eyes were shut and her expression was serene.

Oh, and she looked just like her daughter.

Chrom fell to his knees and bowed his head. Lucina and Cynthia followed him a moment later. I looked at Tiki, who hadn't moved. I followed her lead. Chrom was the only one who found his voice.

"L-Lady Naga. It is the highest honor to meet you. I beg your blessing in this dark hour."

"Rise, Awakener. You have been deemed worthy." Her voice was less distant, but it still felt somehow...impersonal. Maybe it was because she was acting as the guardian spirit, or maybe it was me.

"Then you will...grant me the power I seek? The power to destroy Grima?" Chrom asked as he stood up.

"I will grant you power, yes, but know this: you will not be able to destroy the Fell Dragon. I possess not that power. With my blessing you will seal him, as the hero Alm and the First Exalt did before you." Chrom looked shocked. I felt much the same. She couldn't destroy him? Tiki had said not to count on her blessing, but I thought that she had meant Naga would only help indirectly. I never expected that she meant that we wouldn't be able to destroy him.

"But then...is there no way to destroy him? And if he is sealed, will the world still be safe? Could he not return?"

"He would return in a thousand years, as he has now and has once before. It is possible that he could be destroyed, but there is only one power that could destroy him utterly: his own."

"Destroy himself? But that's impossible! He would never!" said Lucina. Naga suddenly turned to focus on her and she shrunk back even though Naga's eyes didn't open.

"No, he would not," she said. "The Fell Dragon has only one desire, and that is to become more powerful so as to put the world to ruin. He would not destroy himself."

"Then we will seal him away, and we will train our descendants to be ready for his return next time," said Chrom in that same tone of extreme conviction he used whenever he put his mind to something.

"Very well, Awakener. The Fell Dragon gathers his strength at Origin Peak, a volcano on an island to the west. You must travel there and defeat him before he can grow to full power. Now, raise the holy sword and allow me to bestow my blessing upon it." Chrom obediently lifted Falchion above his head. Naga held out her hands and a golden light flowed from them into the sword. After a few seconds the light stopped and the sword began to glow slightly. Chrom lowered it and returned it to its sheath.

"Lady Naga, you have my eternal thanks," said Chrom as he bowed again.

"Be careful, Awakener," she said. "The Fell Dragon is dangerous. Even with my blessing yours will be a mighty struggle."

"I understand, Milady." He turned and saw Tiki and I. He had apparently only just realized we were there.

"Robin! Lady Tiki! When did you arrive? Robin, are you alright? Have you recovered from your injuries?"

"Daughter," said Naga. "You have returned at last." She had to have known we were there before. I expected she was just sorting out Chrom's request before she turned our attention to us.

"Yes, mother," said Tiki. Her voice was flat and emotionless. "I have returned."

"And I see your betrothed is with you." Apparently she didn't actually use her eyes to see, since they were still closed.

"Yes, mother. He is." I figured she knew we were together. I didn't know how much of the world she could observe, but I imagined she kept an eye on her only daughter. She must have seen it. The question was how much she knew about me.

"So this is what you have chosen to do." Naga's voice hadn't been welcoming even when she was talking to Chrom, but as this conversation continued it was becoming even less so. It was clear she didn't approve of me. The question was why. Vaguely I noticed that Chrom, Lucina, and Cynthia were slowly making their way towards the entrance. They must have noticed the change in the tenor of the conversation.

"Yes it is, mother." She sounded defensive. She sounded like a little girl caught stealing sweets from the pantry. "I have made my decision. I do not need your approval."

"You have chosen this man. Is that what you are saying? That in spite of everything you have chosen _this_ man?" It was very, very clear she didn't approve of me. Could she know who I was? It was certainly possible.

"Yes I have," said Tiki a little more defiantly. "I have chosen him, and he has chosen me. He is a good man and I can only hope that one day I am worthy of him!" I wanted to say something. To tell her that she was being absurd. That I was the one who needed to worry about being worthy of her. But I didn't. This was her moment. I needed to stand beside her and be her rock, not speak for her.

"And still you persist in this foolishness." Naga's voice was getting louder. "You are making a terrible mistake, daughter. Surely you must understand." Tiki squeezed my hand.

"I...I don't care! It does not matter to me what you think of him. He is kind and good and he treats me well and he brings me untold joy and—"

"Enough! Be silent!" Her voice echoed through the cavern. I saw Chrom and the others reach the entryway and start to edge their way out. This must have been quite a shock for them to see the goddess they worshiped acting like...this. It was certainly a shock for me.

"I will not! I will not stand here and allow you to speak about him in such—"

"BE SILENT!" The cavern walls started to shake. Could she know everything about me? Was that what this was about? Was she so upset because she knew my true nature?

I took a reflexive step backwards. It was more in reaction to the noise than it was fear, but it was enough to draw Naga's attention. She focused directly on me and even though her eyes were closed I felt her gaze penetrate me. It took all my nerve to keep from turning away. She spoke and every word was like ice.

"Do not depart, son of the Fell Dragon. I would have words with thee."

Well, at least I had my answer.

 **A/N: The idea for Robin napping together with dragon form!Tiki popped into my head a few days ago, so I made it pop into his. And now I'm sad that I lack drawing talent because I want to actually see that illustrated because I think it'd be cute.**

 **Also, Robin, at this point in the story, is a powerful mage with self-confidence issues, special circumstances surrounding his birth, and an evil wizard adoptive father who introduced him to another gifted mage girl with the intention of having them get together. He's also a man who prefers to work out of the public eye and whose best friend is a morally upright man with a holy sword and a daughter who's hopelessly in love with our hero.**

 **I...umm...I think I accidentally turned Robin into Harry Dresden.**


	43. Chapter 43

"Robin, what did she just call you?" asked Chrom. He was clearly being rhetorical. He knew what she had said. It was loud enough that the whole continent had probably heard what she had said.

"Explain later," I said without turning around. "Maybe you should wait outside."

"Indeed, Lord Chrom," said Tiki. "This is a...family matter. You should, I think, not be present."

"Are you sure?"

"Awakener, I would speak with my daughter in private," said Naga. "Go now, with my blessing." I didn't turn to look, but I heard movement that grew more distant as I assumed the three of them left the cavern. Good. The truth had already gotten out. They didn't need to see this on top of it.

"What do you want?" I asked, maybe a little too loudly.

"I want you to take your hands off my daughter."

"No." Out of spite I moved a little closer to Tiki.

"Do not defy me, spawn of Grima. I know not what corruption you have visited upon her, but I command you to cease it at once."

"Do not speak to him like that!" said Tiki. She moved forward a little to put herself between Naga and I. It was an entirely symbolic gesture, but I still appreciated it. "He has used no spell or ritual, save treating me with the utmost kindness! I will not allow you to slander him like this!" I squeezed her hand.

"Tiki, you need to stay calm," I said softly.

"You say he has not affected you, and yet he does! If he did not, then you would never allow yourself to be touched by the scion of the Fell Dragon!" Naga wasn't exactly shouting, but her voice still felt like it was piercing me to the bone.

"He is as much human as he is dragon!"

"All the more reason you must break free of him! He will do nothing but bring you to ruin!"

"He will not! He has never caused me so much as a moment's pain! I tell you he is not corrupting me! I am in full control of myself. Not even that, because of him I have better control of myself than ever before! Even the Shield itself has not helped me seal away the madness within me as much as he does!" I had to assume she was exaggerating. It made me wonder exactly how much Naga knew. Could she see all of our conversations?

"An illusion! He offers you the illusion of control to lower your guard that he may corrupt you! I have seen it and I know what becomes of this. You walk down a dark path and there will soon be no turning back."

"Hey!" I called out. "That's enough!" I stepped up next to Tiki and squeezed her hand again. "I don't know what makes you think you have the right to tell me who I can and can't be involved with, but I'm not going to stand here and listen to you say that I don't really love your daughter. I have never and would never even think about using any kind of spell on her. I don't even know that kind of magic! And I didn't even know I was Grima's son until a few days ago! So don't you dare look at me and tell me that my love isn't real!"

"What does the spawn of the Fell Dragon know of love? There was no love in your creation. Your existence itself is a cruel mockery of the natural order. You exist only as the result of a perverse and evil ritual. What could you possibly—"

"Be silent, mother. I will no longer permit this," said Tiki firmly.

"Do not presume to speak to me like that, daughter."

"I will speak to you how I wish if you are going to speak to him that way. If he does not truly know of love, then what he does know is so indistinguishable that it may as well be the same thing. He has given me gifts, and spent time with me, and supported me when I am in distress. He has given me his time, his effort, and his very self. He has laughed with me, and cried with me, and taught me to read. He has walked with me, and sat with me, and rested with me, and fought beside me. If what he has done is not love, then love has no meaning."

"And you think this was genuine? He wishes to turn you to the darkness! Of course he would work to gain your favor! He will show his true nature when you are at your most vulnerable! He is born of darkness and in the darkness he will remain! If you follow him you will know only suffering!" Tiki put one foot forward and took a more defiant stance.

"He has already seen me at my most vulnerable! He has seen my weakness and the only thing he did was give me strength! He has had every opportunity to corrupt me and he has never once tried!"

"I don't want to corrupt your daughter," I said. "I have no interest in serving Grima. I want to kill him! That's why I'm fighting! So what if he's my father? I didn't ask for it! I just told you I never even knew he was my father! Gods, I tried to stop him from coming back!"

"And yet he returned!"

"That's not my fault! You must already know that! You must have seen us fighting to stop this!"

"But it is your fault, Fellspawn. You accepted his essence into yourself and you are the reason he is returned to the world."

"I am not! That was the other me from the future!"

"Do you truly believe that you are not the same? Do you truly believe that you will not end up as he has? He is you, and you are him. That you are temporarily separated does not mean you will remain so. You will rejoin him, in time. That is why you must not remain with my daughter. You will lead her to the same ruin that is in your future, whether you wish to or not." I wanted to start arguing. To tell her that she was contradicting herself. Either I didn't really love her or my love for her would end badly. They were mutually exclusive possibilities. But Tiki beat me to it.

"He will not," said Tiki. "He has broken Grima's hold before, and he will do it again. It may require my help, but he will have it. You are being irrational, mother. You have now said that he is both trying to corrupt me and being unwittingly corrupted himself. If he is not corrupt, he cannot corrupt me in turn."

"Then he will become corrupt and he will pull you into the darkness with him. Daughter, you must leave him. It will only lead to your end." Unless I was much mistaken, she was starting to sound...frightened.

"Mother, he is not responsible for his father's actions. He is not his father. He is a good man. Surely you must have seen it if you have been observing us." Tiki's voice was becoming more gentle.

"It does not matter if he is a good man. He is born of evil and he will succumb to it sooner or later. Please, my daughter, you must not allow yourself to fall as he will." Now she definitely sounded frightened.

"He will not. And neither will I. He is not his father...and neither am I." I turned to her.

"What?" She looked at me.

"The madness I carry within me...I received it from my father. He...he succumbed to it." Her face fell and her voice was tight. "It happened shortly after I was born. It was the reason my mother knew the madness to be within me as well." I reached out and took her other hand.

"Oh, Tiki...I'm so sorry." I leaned into her and touched our foreheads together. We'd never talked about her father before. She didn't like talking about her mother, so I'd decided to avoid bringing up her father as well. Then she had mentioned the Joining ritual and I assumed that her parents had undertaken it, though meeting Naga and seeing that she appeared to only be one person cast that into doubt.

"You understand now, Fellspawn, why I cannot permit you to be with my daughter. On the eve of the day we were to be Joined, he was taken by the darkness. He was slain soon after. She, too, will fall to madness if she continues on this path. If she chooses you. I have lost my love. I will not lose my daughter as well." I looked over at Naga.

"I can fully understand your reasoning," I said. It made sense. It explained why she had been so bent on stopping us from being together. "But...no. I'm not leaving her. The Emblem is intact, and I'll keep it that way. And I won't let her fall." If it came to it, if I really had to make that choice, I would just...actually, I didn't know what I would do.

"A meaningless sentiment. Your intentions can be good, but you will still be the source of her destruction."

"You cannot force me to leave him, mother. And you cannot force him to leave me. I am a woman grown, and I will decide for myself."

"Do you truly understand the consequences of what you are doing?" Naga asked Tiki. She no longer sounded angry. She sounded, well, she sounded like a concerned mother. "He is the scion of the Fell Dragon. Even if, by some miracle, you never fall to madness, the elders would never accept him. You can never be Joined. You would continue this course, even knowing that?"

"Why not?" I asked. "I thought that I'd be considered a dragon as long as one of my parents is."

"That would be the case were your father any kind of dragon other than the Fell Dragon," said Tiki. "As you are, they would consider you tainted and would never approve." She turned to her mother. "Yes, mother, I would. I love him with all that I am. I understand your concern, but I have chosen him."

"You do not understand, daughter," said Naga. "I am denied my love. We are eternally separated. When you take this mantle upon yourself, I will depart to the heavens and I will be alone for all time. Would you truly allow the same to happen to you? It is a pain beyond words." She sounded so...forlorn. My heart went out to her. I wished there was something I could do. Some word I could speak to ease the hurt she was clearly feeling. But I couldn't. The only thing I could take solace in was the knowledge that I at least understood why she'd been so angry. Tiki looked at me, then back at her mother.

"You should know as well as I do that it is such years as these, short though they may be, that make eternity worth living. If we are denied the Joining, then I will spend eternity treasuring the memory of our time together. As you must do with father." I looked over and I swore I saw a tear run down Naga's cheek. It couldn't be though. Not a goddess. She couldn't cry.

"Does the madness prevent a dragon's spirit from going to the heavens?" I asked. Naga turned to me.

"No, Fellspawn. But the heavens stretch to infinity. I would not find him."

"But you'd have eternity, right? So there has to be a chance, even if it's a small one," I said.

"It would be so unlikely as to be impossible," she said. "I know that I must spend eternity alone."

"You can't give up hope," I said. I couldn't for the life of me believe that I was giving advice and encouragement to _Naga_ , of all people, but I couldn't help myself. "Even if it takes thousands or tens of thousands of years, that would be nothing compared to eternity. Who knows? Maybe he's even waiting for you."

"A noble sentiment, but a foolish one."

"He is correct," said Tiki. "If there is one thing I have learned from my time with him, it is that you must hold on to hope. You may yet meet father again one day."

"Youthful naivete."

"Perhaps it is, but I would prefer to have it. Despite what you may think, I do wish for your happiness, mother."

"And yet you have not spoken to me in a century."

"Why haven't you?" I asked. "Clearly it's not about me."

"Ah, well, in a way it is," she said. "My mother...she attempted to...to..." She didn't finish.

"As I said," said Naga, "the pain of spending eternity alone is indescribable. I did not want my daughter to endure it. I introduced her to a suitor and she reacted as a child." I couldn't believe my ears. Had I really just heard that? Was _that_ the big argument that had made them not talk to each other for a _hundred years_? Their whole feud, Tiki's whole reluctance to talk about her mother...it was because her mother had tried to _set her up with a man she didn't like_?

"Is that...true?" I asked Tiki. She nodded sheepishly.

"Yes. She brought him to me and I met him and I reacted in anger to her meddling. He was such a boor. All he did was—" I realized what she was going to say so I spoke with her.

"—was attempt to praise your appearance." I nearly started laughing out loud. _This_ was the reason. A mother trying to meddle in her daughter's affairs of the heart. How fantastically mundane. How utterly—dare I think it— _human._ And of course they hadn't spoken in a hundred years. They were dragons who were thousands of years old. A century to them was like a year to a human.

"Yes. But my mother insisted and we became heated. I..." she blushed. "I shouted at her and I left this temple. We had not spoken again until today." No wonder Naga had been so angry, and no _wonder_ Tiki had been worried that I would doubt her. She had argued with her mother over marriage, walked out, and returned with a man who was the son of her mother's arch enemy. She probably thought I'd be worried she'd only chosen me out of spite.

Gods, it was like one of Sumia's terrible romance novels.

"You understand now, Fellspawn." Naga still didn't sound happy, even if she no longer sounded angry. "You understand why I do not—why I _can_ not—approve of your union. She as foregone an eternity with her love for a temporary affair with... _you."_

"So what?" I said. "She's your daughter. You should be supporting her even if she doesn't do what you want." I instantly regretted saying it. Who was _I_ , of all people, to give parenting advice to _Naga_? I was just a man. Sure, I had a daughter of my own, but I had only known her a few months. Naga had been a mother for three thousand _years_.

"You are audacious, Fellspawn, that you would speak to me in such a way."

"But is he wrong?" asked Tiki. "Children are not their parents. They are able and should be allowed to make their own decisions. It is a mother's duty to support them and, should they regret their actions, to provide comfort and love. I know how it feels to have a daughter. But I know that she must be allowed to become her own woman. And I ask you to let me do the same."

"I cannot stop you, daughter. Though I think you are making the gravest of mistakes, I know that there is little I can do. I can only beg you reconsider."

"I understand your concerns, though I do not agree with them. I pray that someday you will see him as I do, and I pray that you will even one day deign to meet your granddaughter. She is a beautiful girl and I am proud to call her my daughter. I can hardly wait for the chance to raise her myself." I reflexively squeezed Tiki's hand again. I loved hearing her talk about Morgan.

"...Perhaps one day I will." Naga sounded resigned. She still clearly didn't approve, but she seemed to have conceded that she couldn't stop us.

"Thank you for giving Chrom your blessing," I said. I figured it couldn't hurt to try to extend a peace offering.

"Your fight will be difficult. Perhaps impossible. And I believe you will fall, Fellspawn."

"He has a name, mother," said Tiki mildly. "I will thank you to use it."

"...Very well. Fellsp...Robin. I would speak to you privately."

"Umm...alright," I said. Tiki squeezed my hand.

"You need not do so if you do not wish to," she said.

"No, it's fine. Go find Chrom and the others. The fliers shouldn't be far behind us to pick us up."

"There will be no need of that," said Naga. "When you and I are finished I will transport you to the castle you have used. I can do that much."

"...Thank you." Tiki turned to leave. As she reached the mouth of the cave, she stopped but didn't turn around. "I do love you, mother. I hope you understand that. But should you attempt to bring him harm, you will never see me again."

"You would do that? You would abandon your duty on behalf of this man?"

"...Yes." She walked out. I heard Naga speak in a low voice.

"I love you as well, Tiki." I hoped Tiki could hear her. She probably could. She was Naga's Voice. She had to have some kind of connection.

"What is it you want to talk to me about?" I asked. Naga's form floated down and she knelt down so we were at eye level. Even though her eyes still weren't open I felt like I was staring into them and I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Whether or not I think you capable of love, Fellspawn...Robin...it is clear that my daughter is serious about her feelings for you."

"I am," I said, "and I agree."

"Given that, I am left precious few options. I must entrust her to your care."

"I'll take care of her," I said. "I already try to."

"My daughter, as you must know, is strong of will and stubborn of heart. She is emotional, and she is easily hurt." I thought Naga needed to give Tiki more credit. "She has also, for good or for ill, chosen you. It rests upon your shoulders to take responsibility for her welfare."

"I know," I said. "I'm doing all I can."

"Should you fail to do so," Naga said as though I hadn't spoken, "the consequences will be dire and everlasting." Once again I almost started to laugh. She sounded so serious about this, when it amounted to a goddess' version of the same speech I had given Frederick when he'd proposed to Lissa.

"I'm aware," was all I said.

"So long as you understand."

"I do." As a gesture of goodwill, I bowed to her.

"Depart, and retrieve the Awakener so that I may send you where you need to go. My ability to intervene is limited, but I can do that much for now," she said. I turned to go, then I decided to stop at the mouth of the cave to speak, just like Tiki had done.

"Why did you accept me so easily? It seems to me like you should have been a lot more stubborn about telling her to leave me."

"Because, Fell...Robin, I want what any mother should want. Something with which you should be intimately familiar."

"Oh? And what's that?" When Naga answered she sounded for the first time like she was starting to accept me and my presence in Tiki's life. I imagined we still had a ways to go, but this was a start.

"I want my daughter to be happy."

 **A/N: Tiki's father is, last time I checked, never mentioned anywhere in the franchise, which is unfortunate. But, it also means I get to fill in the blanks.**

 **I know this entire chapter is just conversation, but thematically I thought it fit best to have it just be the three of them having their argument.**

 **Katarina gets her own special tome in Heroes on Sunday, so that should be neat. And I finally pulled a girl Morgan!**


	44. Chapter 44

"What did my mother wish to speak to you about?" asked Tiki as I emerged from the cave.

"Do you remember what I told you that I said to Frederick way back when he proposed to Lissa?" I asked her as I reached her and took her hand.

"That if he ever hurt her you would destroy him?"

"That's what she wanted to tell me."

"She told you that if Frederick ever hurt Lissa she would destroy him?" That got a laugh out of me. My laugh got a smile out of her, which made my heart swell and forced me to relieve the pressure on it by kissing her.

"You know, I'm glad I got to meet your mother."

"Oh? She did not seem particularly glad to meet you."

"No, but I got to learn more about you, and I understand her perspective now. I'm sure we'll get along eventually."

"I pray you are right," she said as she kissed me. "Thank you for not doubting me."

"I promised you I wouldn't." Not that I could have.

"I know you did, but I thought I would thank you anyway."

"Well you're welcome. Now, let's go get the others. We have a long day coming." She sobered.

"Indeed." We walked over to where Chrom and the others were standing. They had gathered around Frederick, who was getting back on his feet.

"I'm told you showed up right on time," said Chrom to me and Tiki.

"By coincidence more than anything," I said.

"Even so, it's good to see you out of bed. Are you fully recovered?"

"I think so. I can breathe without pain, at least, and I'm not being overwhelmed by thirty-two years of memories anymore." I decided I would casually drop in how old I was to see everyone's reactions. I was not disappointed. Libra whipped his head around so fast I thought he'd fall over. Frederick actually did fall over backwards, which was fine because he was already sitting. Lucina's eyes bulged wider than I thought was physically possible and Cynthia gasped in shock. Chrom answered me, but it was a confused sputter.

"Th-th-thirty-t-two?! You're...you're...but...you can't be! You hardly look over twenty!"

"Yes, well," I said, barely able to resist laughing, "there's an interesting story behind that. It involves a dark ritual, an exceedingly kind woman, and a piece of Grima's essence. The short version is this: Grima's my father." Everyone, understandably, took a step back from me. It was probably just shock and not mistrust or fear. Yeah, that was it.

"So...so when Naga called you the 'son of the Fell Dragon'..."

"She was being literal, yes." He instantly looked troubled.

"But...how?" he asked.

"It involved a dark ritual, an exceedingly kind woman, and a piece of Grima's essence," I said, probably too flippantly.

"That seems like a very serious thing to mention so casually," said Lucina.

"I can't do anything about it," I said. "I didn't pick my parents, and nothing about me has changed except I filled in all the gaps in my mind and I found out I'm older than I thought I was."

"But...so does that mean...are you a dragon?" she asked.

"Well, I'm half dragon. My mother was a human."

"I...but...but if Grima is your father..."

"Then I'm not him," I said. The last thing I needed was to make her trust me even less and get her sword back out.

"Grima does not control him, dear," said Tiki. "He is his own man."

"Lucy, has Robin ever done anything evil in all the time you've known him?" asked Cynthia. Considering that I had only known her for a few months, I appreciated her confidence.

"Well, no, but—"

"Exactly! So who cares who his dad is? He's still a hero!"

"Lucina, he didn't have to say anything," said Libra. "He chose to share that information with us. He chose to put his faith in all of us. We owe it to him to do the same."

"I know, but—"

"Lucina, if he were truly loyal to Grima, he had plenty of opportunities to betray us by now," said Chrom. "And you were there when he shook off Grima's hold on him. He already changed the future. It's why I'm still here. And now we have Naga's blessing. We can stop Grima."

"I just want to know if he's going to live forever!" She said suddenly. It made Chrom rock back.

"Oh. I...I see." She shook her head.

"I...I already know that he's not going to betray us. I understand that. But I want to know the...the full ramifications of this."

"Well, as far as I'm aware, the answer is yes," I said.

"So long as one parent is fully dragon, the child will live a dragon's lifespan," said Tiki. "Though I confess that Robin's circumstances are...unique. Still, as far as I am aware, he will."

"I...oh. Well then...congratulations, to both of you." The mood became extremely uncomfortable. I didn't think Libra or Frederick knew the situation, but they still must have been able to sense the change in tone.

"Naga wanted me to bring you all back into the cave," I said. "She's going to transport us back the Plegia Castle so we can get ourselves to the volcano."

"Volcano?" asked Libra.

"There's a volcano between here and Valm. She says it's where Grima is gathering strength. We need to get there and put him down before he can return to full power."

"I see." He grabbed Frederick's hand and helped him up. "In that case, let's make haste. And gods preserve us." Nothing more needed to be said, so nothing more was said. We all walked back to the cave entrance and to the shrine in the center. Naga manifested again, as placid as she had been before our conversation. I imagined that she wanted to keep the family issues private, because she didn't say anything about it. Libra fell to one knee in supplication.

"My reach is limited," she said. "I can send you only as far as the castle. You will need to make haste to Origin Peak. At its base is a shrine that has long since been defiled by the followers of the Fell Dragon. Should you purify it, I will be able to be of more assistance."

"We understand," said Chrom. "We will do as you ask, Lady Naga."

"The fate of this world rests in your hands, Awakener. Your sword alone can seal the Fell Dragon."

"I've had a thought," I said.

"Speak, Fe...Robin."

"You said that the only power that can destroy Grima fully is his own, right?"

"Indeed it is so."

"Well...a piece of Grima was used to create me, right? So doesn't that mean that I...have his power?" Naga—I couldn't believe my eyes—tilted her head to one side the exact same way that Tiki did.

"Indeed, you do."

"So doesn't that mean that Robin could destroy Grima fully?" asked Lucina. She almost sounded excited. I could certainly understand that.

"I can't believe I didn't realize it myself," said Chrom. "We could end him! All that would need to happen is for Robin to land the final blow on him!"

"Such a thing could be possible," said Naga. "You and the Fell Dragon are linked. But there would be a consequence to such an action."

"What's that?" Chrom asked. I would have asked myself, but as soon as she had said it I thought I realized what it would be.

"The Fell Dragon's essence gave him life. Should Grima be destroyed, the piece of his essence that sustains Robin would be destroyed as well." Chrom's elation turned to shock as my suspicion was confirmed.

"You can't possibly mean..."

"Indeed, Awakener. He would cease to exist."

"No!" cried Lucina.

"Then that's not an option," said Chrom.

"There's no way he could live?" asked Cynthia.

"No, child. Their existences are tied together. One cannot exist without the other."

"How do you know this, mother?" asked Tiki. "Grima is his father. Why should that bind them so strongly?"

"It has to be the ritual," I said. "I told you that I wasn't born normally. The ritual they used to impregnate my mother must have used an actual physical piece of Grima that would be destroyed with his body."

"But if you are bound to him in such a way, could not your bonds with others keep you in this world? Are you and I not bound together as strongly?" She squeezed my hand.

"It is...possible," said Naga. "Though the likelihood is so small that it may as well not be. And even so, should he survive he would live on only as a human."

"So I'd either die or, if I'm really lucky, only live a normal lifespan."

"You can't possibly be considering it, Robin," said Chrom. "You're not dying for this. Not when we have another option."

"I...I don't know," I said. "It's not like I want to, but...but I'm only one man. We're talking about the fate of the entire world." I couldn't believe that I had just made the same argument that Lucina had when she was going to kill me, but I thought it applied.

"Robin, you can't!" said Lucina. "You just found out you'll live forever! You can't...you can't just leave Lady Tiki behind like that!" I couldn't believe my ears. Lucina was the last person I expected to make that argument. Had she gotten over me so quickly? No, but she probably...gods, she was probably thinking that she wanted me to be happy.

"I didn't say I'm going to," I said. "I don't...I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Your decision is fast approaching," said Naga. "Though for now I will send you to the castle. Remember: purify the shrine and my power may reach you." She held her arms out wide and light burst from her hands and enveloped us. My body suddenly felt very light and I felt like I was floating a few inches above the ground. The light blocked my vision for a few moments and when it faded I was looking at a castle wall instead of the form of my future mother-in-law. She had left us outside.

"Everyone here?" I asked while I was still a little disoriented.

"We are," said Chrom. I knew Tiki was still there because she was still holding my hand, but I'd been in the front so I couldn't immediately see the others.

"Good," I said. "Let's get back inside and see who's here. We'll need to get moving for the nearest port town as soon as possible."

"Right behind you," said Chrom. I started walking and I heard the footsteps of all six other people and Frederick's horse a moment later. The doors were still open so we walked inside into the main hall. A little more than half of the Shepherds were there, while I presumed the rest were in the field.

"Lissa!" I called out. She was in the hall talking with Owain, who looked like he had been injured.

"Robin? How did you all get back here so fast? We didn't expect you until tomorrow at least!"

"Naga," I said. "Transported us." Everyone turned to look at me and I got a chorus of "Robin!"s as people realized it was me and I was out of bed.

"Lissa," said Libra as she ran up to us. She hugged Frederick, then the rest of us in turn. "Have you heard from my family?" She nodded.

"They're in Law's End. Do you remember it? It's where we found Yarne."

"I do," he said. "Was it Risen?"

"Yeah. They should be back by tonight though."

"If you can send them a message," I said, "tell them to stay put. We need to get to Law's End quickly." I turned to Chrom. "Can you explain the situation to everyone?" He nodded and stepped up.

"Shepherds, listen to me!" Since he was Chrom, his statement got everyone's attention immediately. "I have received Naga's blessing! The Fell Dragon gathers strength at a volcano known as Origin Peak! Gather up and let us make haste for the port of Law's End!" The Shepherds, ever vigilant, started to immediately gather up and make preparations to leave. It didn't take much. Many of them appeared to have just arrived so they could be ready at a moment's notice. I turned back to Lissa.

"Can you get birds out to the others? Tell them they need to see about keeping the peace here."

"Robin, are you sure?" asked Chrom. "Don't you think we should have everyone with us?"

"I think that we don't have time to wait. The people who are here and the group already at Law's End will have to be enough. Gods above, I wish we could slow down, but we can't. We need to move." I addressed Lissa again. "Tell them that if they can reach Law's End by the evening then they should come but if they can't they should send a bird to that effect and stay here." She nodded.

"I'll get right on it." She turned and left.

"Mom! Dad!" Morgan came running up and hugged her mother and then me.

"Hey, sweetheart. I'm back again. You feeling any better?" I hugged her gently with my free arm.

"Yeah. I slept most of the day. I feel bad though because everyone else was so busy fighting."

"Don't," I said. "You've done so much already, and we're almost there. Just a little while longer now." I kissed the top of her head. So what if I was in front of everyone? She was my daughter. They could deal with it.

I stood there and held her until I felt Tiki's arm around me. I moved one arm to hug her and I brought them both in close. I had no idea when we'd get a moment like this as a family again and I had no idea if we'd all come through unhurt, so I held them tight.

"I love you both so much," I whispered.

"We love you too, dad," said Morgan. Tiki 'mm'ed in agreement. I finally let them go so we could get outside. No one was really lingering to look at us, they were all organizing themselves. Fortunately I had everything I needed already.

"Do you two need to get anything together before we move?"

"I never unpacked my things," said Tiki.

"I'm fine dad. I have some tomes with me. Let's go." I nodded and we left the castle. Most of the others were waiting outside and a couple of minutes later when the stragglers had arrived we started our march. I only turned back once to look at the castle. I didn't imagine I'd be back there any time soon.

Law's End had been a rathole overrun by bandits the last time I'd been there. Yarne had joined a group of them in fear for his life when another group had attacked, and we'd arrived and wiped them all out. Yarne had been very grateful, especially since he was able to be reunited with his mother. I hadn't talked to him much, but Morgan seemed to get along with him well enough. Not well enough that I thought I needed to worry about romance, but well enough.

Now that we had cleared off the bandits I had heard that it was a nicer place to be. Not perfect by any means, but improving. I hoped we'd be able to charter a boat when we got there. At this point we'd offer every piece of gold in the Shepherds' coffers.

No one said anything as we marched. It would have cost too much excess energy to slow down and we desperately needed to go as fast as possible. There was no telling how long we—or the world—still had. Cordelia joined us on the way. She had been out and had received the messenger bird while she was headed towards Mount Prism. We caught her in the middle of a short break and she had turned around to join us with all speed. I was glad to see her. We'd need her help.

The silence gave me ample time to think about the decision that was facing me. What in Naga's name was I supposed to do? I had the chance to save the world. I could destroy Grima. I could end his threat forever if I was the one to kill him. But...I would die. Or, if I was lucky, I would live as a human and die of old age in fifty years. That was the choice in front of me.

 _You have to do it. You can't let Grima live if you have the ability to kill him_.

But it would mean leaving Tiki behind. I'd promised to stay alive.

 _That was before you knew about this. Things change._

But I had a daughter. And...gods, and she'd never exist if I died. Unless Tiki and I...actually slept together. And I got her pregnant. But how could I do that and then go and die? What kind of man would that make me?

 _It would make you the only man capable of destroying Grima_.

Of course I was. But that wasn't the only option. The other option was to seal him away.

 _Then what? He comes back in a thousand years and he destroys the world, or you kill him then._

Or seal him away again. Chrom had children, and those children would probably have children, and so on. As long as someone from the family line survived they could seal him next time.

 _And then you roll the problem further down the road. You can end it before it begins._

But I'd made a promise. I promised I would come home safe. She was so happy to find out that we'd be together forever. I wanted to be together forever.

 _No one will be together at all if he destroys the world._

Of course not. But the cost of stopping him was my life. Could I pay it? I was only one man weighed against the world. My death could save the lives of millions. But...could I do it? Did I have the courage? Was it even courage? Was it courage to face death and welcome it with open arms? I would be leaving my friends and family behind. I would be abandoning my daughter and my fiancee. Was that courage? Was it cowardice? Was is some combination?

I wished I had someone I could speak to about it. Someone I could ask. But I didn't. I knew exactly what everyone would say if I asked their advice. They would all tell me no. They would tell me to stay alive and that we'd seal him away and our descendants would stop him when he returned. But were they right? Was that the right thing to do? I knew I should ask someone. I knew I should ask Tiki. She deserved to be allowed her input, even if I knew what it would be. But I couldn't ask. Not like this. Not here, on the road.

I thought through the question over and over and over in my head until we arrived at Law's End. It was quiet when we got there since the sun was starting to set. I imagined that most of the citizens had retreated into their homes for the evening to avoid the Risen. The only activity I recognized was the sight of a wyvern flying overhead. It was too high for me to tell who was riding it, but it swooped down towards us and I saw a flash of red hair.

"Cherche!" called Libra as she made her descent. She landed in front of us as we walked down the main street.

"Oh, thank the gods you're all well. Lissa sent word that you were coming but I was so worried something might happen on the way."

"No, it was mercifully quiet," said Chrom. "What's the situation here?"

"There were a handful of Risen that had come into the town, but we were able to clear them out. There were a few minor injuries, but Brady healed them up ever so quickly. We were even able to find a boat! Follow me!" She hopped down off Minerva and started walking towards the harbor at the west end of the town. It only took us a few minutes to reach it and I saw Gerome and Brady waiting near a boat. A familiar boat.

"Captain Dan!" said Chrom as the man walked down the plank onto the pier. "What brings you here?" The Captain walked up and shook Chrom's hand, then mine. He noticed that I was holding Tiki's hand I saw that little ghost of a smile on his face. I didn't return it. My mind was racing too quickly and I felt too somber.

"Good t'see you folks again. I was at sea when that dragon appeared inna sky. Figgered it was bad news, so I made to port right away. Met this young girl what told me we needed to come here. Thought she was playin' around when she told me it was a message from Naga herself, but then she went 'n turned inta a dragon. Figgered I oughta listen t' what she said. Met another young lady with her said she was the girl's mom. Looks a little young t' be a mother t' me, but me 'n the wife'r gettin' on in years, so it's hard t' tell sometimes." I had wondered why he wore a ring on a string around his neck, and now I knew. He must have done it because he worked with his hands and a wedding band could hurt him if it got caught on something.

"Yes, they're with us," said Chrom. "But what's this? I didn't know you were a married man."

"Yep. Was on m' way home when the dragon appeared, 'til that young lady told me t' come here. Said that if I don't help you folks there won't be a home t' get back ta. M'family'll be alright. Duke sent word t' open up his castle t' everybody to hide in." Good for him. Virion wasn't with us and wouldn't likely make it in time, but I knew he still had Rosanne's best interests at heart and would be doing anything he could for them. For all I knew he was even on his way back there. I hadn't thought to ask.

"Good to hear. And the young lady was right. We need your help, if you can give it."

"When a dragon tells you Naga wants you t' help someone, ya help 'em. Never been too faithful m'self, but in times like this she's the only one left t' turn to. Name it."

"As a ship's captain you must be familiar with Origin Peak, yes?" asked Chrom.

"I am. An' I'm guessin' from the question that y'need us t' take you there?" He didn't look thrilled, but I wasn't surprised to see it. We were asking a lot of him.

"If possible, yes. I know it's dangerous, but we can pay you for the trouble." The Captain shook his head.

"I got commanded by Naga t'be here. Can't rightly charge you for that. Not happy about it, but we can do it. Come aboard. Got those two ladies wit' us already." We followed him up onto the ship and stored everything we needed to. Nowi and Nah came and found us as we did.

"Robin!" said Nowi when she saw me. She ran up to me and motioned for me to bend forward. It had become a routine of ours that she would pat me on the head whenever she was excited to see me. It happened most of the time. "I'm glad you're up again! I've been worried about you since that guy said he was you and you passed out!"

"Thanks, Nowi," I said with much less enthusiasm than she had. I patted her head in return. It was easier for me since she was half my size. "I'm glad you're here. Nah, too." Nah had gone to speak to some of her own friends, including Morgan. They had become good friends once they found out they were both half dragon. Although now we knew that Morgan was three quarters dragon. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Are you okay? You don't sound so good," she said.

"Just have a lot on my mind," I said. I felt the boat cast off as we took to the water. I came to a decision and said "I need to go see the captain. I'll be right back." I let go of Tiki's hand and left her to talk to Nowi. She must have seen on my face or heard in my voice that I wanted to speak to him privately, because she didn't follow me or say anything. I heard her start talking to Nowi.

It only took me a minute to find the captain. He was talking with Chrom. As I arrived I heard them discussing how long we'd need them to remain at the island once we got there.

"...within two days then you should leave and get yourself to safety. Find a city with a castle."

"Captain," I said. I could tell that my voice was flat. "May I speak to you for a moment?"

"'Course. Gimme a second, sir," he said to Chrom. Chrom looked at me and frowned, then nodded. We walked to a spot that was as far away from the crowd as we could get. "Watcha need, son?"

"I actually need the same thing I did last time we were here," I said. "I need a private room. I have to have an important meeting." Though it had been months since I'd been here last, I still remembered his reaction to my request the previous time. This time he must have seen how serious I looked, because there was no smile or joviality in his response.

"Sure. I'll tell Jake. Y'can have his room again. Need it for the night again?" I nodded.

"Thank you."

"Sounds serious," he said.

"It is." I turned to leave.

"Be ready for ya in five minutes," he said to my retreating back. I held up a hand in acknowledgment. I returned to where I had left Tiki and Nowi and found that they were still there chatting happily. It made me feel bad, since I was sure I looked grim. I walked up and Tiki held out her hand to me. I took it and she frowned.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Can I...borrow you for a while?" I asked. She nodded seriously.

"Of course." She turned to Nowi. "It was good to speak to you, dear. I hope we can do so again soon." Nowi nodded vigorously. It made her hair fly all over the place.

"Definitely." She took my free hand. "Robin, Tiki told me all about what you learned about your past. I don't really care who your dad is, but if you're gonna live for thousands of years that just means that I have another friend I'm not gonna lose. So let's spend more time together, okay?" She grinned widely and I tried my best to return it.

I hadn't even thought about that. Nowi always told me she acted happy because the alternative was being sad about the fact that she was going to outlive everyone. She had been so happy to meet Nah because it meant she had a daughter who was going to live with her. Now there was me too. She was another person I'd leave behind depending on what happened.

Tiki followed my lead as we went below deck to Jake's cabin. I remembered where it was without much trouble and we reached it in a few minutes. True to the Captain's word, it was open and empty. I pushed the door open and we walked inside. It was how I remembered it.

"Do you recall the last time we were here?" Tiki asked me as I shut the door behind us.

"I don't think I could ever forget it," I said. "I was...so happy when you asked me to stay. Not...not because you were upset, but because I was so glad that you trusted me."

"As upset as I was at the time, that you agreed to remain here with me made so very happy as well."

"And now look at us," I said. My voice was becoming shaky and my vision was starting to blur. "From that night to being engaged. And we have...so many happy memories. So many happy moments."

"You have made the last several months the happiest of my life," she said gently. I was staring at the bed so I couldn't tell if she was looking at me or not, but she must have heard how uneven my voice was. "Even before we spent the night here. Every moment I spent with you was so precious to me."

"I...it's the same for me," I said. I couldn't see straight anymore. I blinked to try to get the tears out of my eyes, but they were immediately replaced by more. "Being with you makes me so...so...gods, Tiki, I...I don't know what to do." I hadn't even finished the sentence as I felt her slip her arms around me. She reached up and started stroking my hair as I hugged her. I was much less gentle than she was. I lost my voice and cried into her shoulder.

"I know, beloved. I know." her voice was soft and filled with love. I couldn't say anything. I was falling apart. She kissed my cheek. "You have been so brave, darling. You have done so much. Let me be your strength." Gods, I didn't deserve her.

"I...I l-love you so m-much," I managed.

"Shh, Robin, do not force yourself to speak. Sit with me." She let go of me and led me by the hand to the bed. It was only a couple of steps, so I was able to make it. She sat and guided me down next to her. Once we were sitting she brought my head down to rest on her chest and kissed my hair. I couldn't say anything.

As she held me there I realized that I was finally able to hear her heartbeat. I understood exactly what she had meant when she said she adored the sound of mine. That heartbeat was everything I was fighting to protect. The undeniable proof that she was alive. It was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Can you hear it, beloved? Can you hear it racing? It does that whenever we are together." She kissed me again and again. "I know that the choice you face is impossible. I cannot tell you what decision to make. I can only tell you that I love you with all that I am. No matter what your choice, I will treasure every moment we are allowed to be together." I started crying more. What could I possibly say? She was so good. So kind. So loving. How could I leave her? How could I walk forward to my death and leave her behind? I wished I had the answer.

It took a while, but I did eventually cry myself out. It didn't give me any new insight, but it still felt like I had purged some needed stress. I raised my head up and looked at Tiki. There were tear tracks down her cheeks and her eyes were red, but she smiled at me. I hugged her.

"Th-thank you," I said. My voice was still shaky. "Thank you s-so much."

"Beloved, you do not need to thank me. I promised to support you." I didn't have enough energy left to contradict her, so I didn't.

"What d-do you think I sh-should do?" I asked. I already knew what she would say before she said it.

"There is no easy way to answer that," she said. "But I must tell you...I would much prefer that you remain alive."

"But...he'll come back. I could stop him now."

"If he comes back, we will seal him again. And again. As many times as is necessary. I know you feel it is your duty to destroy him, but I...I..." she tightened her hold on me. "I do not think I could bear it if I lost you so soon." I had been right. I knew she would say that.

"I know. Gods, but do I know. That's what makes this so hard."

"I think it would be difficult whether you and I were together or not," she said. "Facing death is never easy."

"Maybe if I wasn't worried about leaving anyone...but...no, I shouldn't say that."

"I understand."

"Tiki between all the battles you have to fight and the times I get like...this...do you...do you ever regret...choosing me?" She squeezed me.

"Not for a moment." How could I leave her behind? How could I die if it meant breaking her heart? I had just been allowed to hear it beating. How could I be responsible for causing her the kind of pain my death would bring?

"I...I wish there was an easy answer," I said.

"I wish I had one to give."

"I...Tiki, I...I don't want to die."

"No one can blame you for that. And I would think that no one wants you to do so. I believe that if you were to ask any of the others they would tell you the same thing. I know Chrom would."

"I don't want to...to leave you, either. The look on your face when we realized I would live as long as you...I don't want to take that away from you."

"Then stay. Allow Chrom to seal Grima away and stay with me." I knew that was what she wanted. But Grima could destroy the world. And if he was allowed to return he would have another chance. I could stop him from having any more chances.

And all it would cost would be Tiki's happiness.

"I want to. Gods, do I ever want to. But...what if he comes back and we fail? What if we only delayed the end of the world? I could end the cycle now."

"You could. But even if you survived, you would be human. You would only live a human life."

"Well we already thought I would. I would just...have to find some other way to live forever."

"Robin, may I say something selfish?"

"Of course."

"That is not good enough for me. You already have the means to immortality. I would rather you use what is available to you instead of choosing to surrender it and hoping you find another way." And there it was. She was choosing me over the world.

"I...I promised you I'd come home safe," I said. "When the time comes...I hope I can do that. I hope I can make that choice." I had no idea if I would let my duty to her or to the world win out. And whichever choice I made, I hoped it would be the right one.

"Can you release me for a moment?" I did. She brought her legs up onto the bed, then moved to the head. She sat on her knees with her legs out slightly towards the wall. Then she took the pillow and leaned back against it. She looked at me and patted her lap and I finally understood what she was doing. I pulled myself up onto the bed and rested my head on her lap. It was a completely incomparable feeling. She was...so very soft. I looked up at her and saw that she was looking down at me. She was smiling sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"When my mother said what she said, I knew this choice would tear away at you. I knew how conflicted you would become. If you had no conflict within you, you would not be the man with whom I fell in love. And now I'm...so worried that I may lose you. So I wanted to do this. I have wanted to do this for some time. I have heard it is pleasurable for the one lying down. I hoped it might...might bring you some measure of joy." I reached up and stroked her face with one hand. She wasn't crying, but it looked like she might start.

"It does," I said. "Tiki, everything you do brings me joy."

"I am glad."

"Tiki, let me renew my promise to you. I promise I'll come home safe. If I do kill Grima and I start to fade away, I'll find a way back from that too. Please...please don't cry. The last thing I want to do is cause you pain." She gave a little shake of her head and leaned into my hand.

"You could never. You make me too happy. I could never feel pain because of you." Despite what she said, she was starting to sound choked. I brought her face down with my hand and kissed her.

"I love you so much," I said. She closed her eyes and leaned backwards as she began to lovingly run her fingers through my hair. I sighed with pleasure and closed my eyes in turn.

"I love you too, my Robin."

How could I leave her behind?

 **A/N: My worst fears have been realized you guys.  
**

 _ **Summer** **Camilla.**_

 **RIP My wallet.**


	45. Chapter 45

When I woke up Tiki was leaning back against the wall of the cabin. It didn't look like a terribly comfortable position to sleep in. As much as I wanted to keep my head in her lap, I thought it wouldn't be appropriate to make her stay like that. I sat up and turned around slowly and carefully so as not to wake her up. She stirred but didn't rise. Once I was facing her I gently put my arms around her and pulled her forward off the wall. She stayed asleep, although she did murmur a little.

With all of that accomplished, I moved backwards to lie down on the bed. I knew I was putting my head where my feet had been all night, but it didn't matter. I wanted to make her comfortable. I pulled her in against me as she continued to breathe slowly. Gods, she was so beautiful it hurt.

What was I supposed to do? I had hoped sleeping on the question would make it easier, but it felt like I had less idea now than I did before. Didn't I have to save the world? Didn't I have to kill Grima? I could. I was the only one who could. I could even survive the encounter. But...even if I did, I'd be human. And this...this made me so happy. Being with her. Having her in my arms. And it made her so happy. She had lived for so long, and seen so many friends and loved ones come and go. If I gave myself up then I would be...just another person she lost. Could I do that?

...Should I do that?

It was entirely possible we could just seal him again next time. And again, and again, until it was time for her to become Naga. But each time he'd have a chance to return and destroy the world, and I didn't know if that was worth the risk. Or was it? Was she worth the risk? Would I be willing to fight him time and again for her sake? Of course I would. But he only needed to succeed once. We had to succeed every time.

But she deserved to be happy. She had lost so many people and her life had been determined for her from birth. Didn't she deserve the chance to have something she wanted? She did.

But did she really want me? Weren't there other men out there? Couldn't someone else...no. No, she had said that she loved me and it wouldn't be fair of me to doubt her. She said she loved me all the time. So many times every day she would look at me and decide I needed to hear that I was in her heart. And I...I loved her so much. Shouldn't I make her happy? Wasn't that what I had promised to do?

She began to wake up. She opened one eye, then the other. The cabin wasn't particularly well-lit, but it was enough for her to see her way around. She looked at me and realized what position we were in.

"I thought that when we went to sleep you had your head on my lap," she said. She almost sounded disappointed.

"I did," I said. "But then I woke up first and you looked uncomfortable, so I thought I'd move you into a more comfortable position."

"It was not the most comfortable position to sleep in, no," she said. "But I was more concerned about your comfort than my own. Did you enjoy it?"

"I did. But of course I enjoy it every time we share a bed," I said. "And I wanted you to wake up in a more pleasant position than against a wall." She rubbed her cheek on my chest.

"This certainly is," she said. "Robin...you are...always so good to me. Sometimes I feel as though I do not deserve such treatment. I feel as though I am so much more selfish than you."

"You do plenty for me," I said. "If you were that selfish you wouldn't have helped me get through last night. And you wouldn't have fallen asleep against a wall for the sake of making me happy." I kissed her forehead.

"But I have said several times that I want you to save yourself for my sake rather than the world," she said. "Is that not the essence of selfishness?"

"You're allowed to want to be happy," I said. I kissed her again. "Especially when you've had to go through so much in your life." I kissed her a third time. "And besides, I haven't decided yet. I don't think I'll be able to decide until we get there."

"I...I pray you choose me." She hid her face in my shirt.

"I love you so much," I said. "Never forget it, no matter what. No matter what happens to me, just...remember it. Please."

"I know you do. I simply...I wish for us to never be apart."

"I know." How could I possibly ever leave her? I still didn't have an answer. I didn't want to. Maybe she was right. Maybe I should let Chrom do it and just deal with Grima as he returned again. It would be a thousand years. So much time to prepare. So much time to...to be happy together.

"You likely have important meetings to attend," she said. "Perhaps we should get up." I hugged her closer.

"This could be the last chance we get to hug for a while. I don't want to let go."

"Then...let us stay here." I felt her shift her weight to get a little closer to me. I had no idea how long we stayed that way. I didn't care. We were headed for the end. I wanted to make sure that I had communicated everything to her before that happened. I decided to promise myself that, if I made it through alive, I would hug her like this every morning. She would never have to get out of bed without knowing how much she meant to me.

"Robin, Tiki, are you two in there?" Chrom's voice followed a knock on the door. "The volcano is in sight. We need you up on deck."

"Be right there," I said.

"We'll be waiting," he said. I heard his footsteps carry him away. Tiki didn't let go of me for a bit.

"I have now...I have gotten so used to sharing your bed that I...I do not know if I could sleep at night without your presence." I wasn't sure if she was trying to guilt trip me or not. Probably not. She was probably just being honest. I sat up and brought her with me. I kissed her a few times and I felt my heart ache.

"I wish I could promise you that you'll never have to. I wish I had the confidence to say that we'll seal Grima and stop him later. But I just...don't know. I know you want me to be strong and confident, but...I can't. I'm sorry." She kissed me.

"I want you to be honest. As difficult as it is for me to admit, I know that...that you are the only one who can destroy him. I just...wish it were not so. I...forgive me, but I wish it was some other person who had to make this decision." She sounded ashamed. She knew that what she was saying was selfish and that it would be terrible to put this on anyone else, but...I couldn't blame her. She didn't claim perfection and I didn't expect it of her.

I stood up and brought her with me again. I knew I needed to let go so I could retrieve my belongings and get up to the deck, but...she was so warm. She was there. She was inviting. And I wasn't sure I'd ever get another chance to do this.

"I...I should not keep you," she said. She let go of me. I retrieved my things from the floor and stored them where they needed to go, then I turned to her and hugged her again.

"Why not?" I said. "I'm yours. If anyone has the right to keep me, it's you." I was trying to sound cocksure, but after our conversation it probably rang hollow. How could I tell her that while also failing to promise to stay alive? She was probably torn up inside, and it was my fault. "...I'm sorry."

"You have no need to apologize. Just...stay with me," she said as she clung to me. I kissed the top of her head.

"I pray that I can." She let go of me and took my hand. She gripped it much more tightly than usual as I opened the door.

"I will not leave your side from now until the end," she said. "No matter your choice, I will be there beside you."

"...Thank you, my love." We walked up to the deck where Chrom was waiting. He was looking at the sky, as were the rest of the Shepherds. It wasn't hard to figure out what they were looking at.

Grima loomed overhead. He was even more massive than I realized. He was larger than the volcano in front of us. He was probably larger than the entire city of Ylisstol. He was as black as the night sky and it looked like he had at least six wings. Gods almighty...that was my father. I wondered briefly if I could...turn into that. I was a manakete of sorts, after all.

"Tiki?" I said.

"Yes?" she said without looking at me. She was mesmerized by the sight as well.

"That's...that's my father, right?"

"I believe so."

"Does that mean that I can...turn into...that?" She looked over at me.

"You would require a dragonstone that matched the tribe from which you are descended. I have never heard of a fellstone, since there is only one Fell Dragon."

"Oh."

"You would not want to regardless. As I have told you, your animal instinct would be much stronger. And to combine it with the dark power of the Fell Dragon...while I believe you are strong enough to resist, I would not recommend it."

"I...see," I said. I looked around to find Chrom. He wasn't far. We walked over to him.

"Ah, good, you're here," he said as he noticed me. "That's...that's him."

"Yes it is," I said. "That's...my father." Chrom shook his head.

"I don't care about that. I care about what we're going to do about him."

"We need to purify the shrine, right? He probably has Risen guarding it. Get Cordelia in the air to scout it out. Have her take Sumia as backup."

"Do you really think she needs backup?" I shook my head.

"No. I think...forgive me Chrom, I think we need redundancy. I can't take any chances right now. We need a scouting report and I can't assume anything, even from her." He looked troubled.

"It hurts me to admit it, but I think I have to agree. Although I'm loathe to send my wife..." his voice trailed off.

"Believe me, I agree. But we have to trust her. She knows what she's doing and they'll protect each other." He nodded.

"Sumia! Cordelia! Over here!" he called out. Everyone turned to look, but only the two of them joined us. Cordelia, for her part, kept her composure. I supposed she really was over him completely.

"Umm...yes love?" asked Sumia as they reached us.

"We need you two to scout ahead," I said shortly. "Tell me what the other me has guarding the shrine on the island. I imagine it will be at the base of the volcano. I expect Risen, but be prepared for anything. Especially— _especially—_ attacks from above. Grima doesn't appear to be doing anything, but we can't assume he'll stay that way." She nodded nervously.

"O-okay. Cordy? Should we...er...do you need to get ready?"

"Let me get javelins," she said. She started to walk away but I grabbed her arm before she could She stopped.

"Ladies," I said slowly. "Please. Be safe. Get whatever information you can, but get yourselves back here alive." Sumia nodded nervously and hugged Chrom. He gave her a reassuring pat on the back. Cordelia, to my surprise, hugged me.

"I will," she said. "Robin, I know I haven't been able to speak to you since the Dragon's Table, so I want you to know I have the utmost confidence in you. I know you'll get us through this alive. You've done it so many times before." I nodded but couldn't answer. I let go of her and she went to get the weapons before they left. They were in the air a minute later.

"Now we wait," I said. He nodded.

"I'd like to discuss strategy with you, but...it appears we can't without hearing from them."

"Yeah. We have some time until they get back. Make sure everyone is properly healed and armed and then...spend time with your family. I want to be hopeful, but...there's no telling what's going to happen."

"Let's go." We started checking on everyone who was present. Most of the Shepherds had made it. We were missing Virion, Gregor, Ricken, Maribelle, Sully, Anna, Inigo, and Henry, but the rest of them had managed to arrive in time. Everyone got whatever weapons they needed. Miriel, as I learned, had lost her arm all the way to the elbow. She took it in stride and looked to be alright, but it meant she had to cast her spells from memory while the tomes were in her pockets. Fortunately, since she was her, that wasn't a problem.

Once we had finished checking armaments we made sure everyone was in the best shape they could be in. They were. Libra, Brady, and Lissa had made sure of it. Lissa, when I spoke to her, hugged me tight and said she had faith in me. I was glad someone did, at least.

After all that was done we reached the third portion of my orders, which was to spend time with family. I found Morgan on her own. The first two times I'd seen her she was with Lucina, but now she had apparently decided to be by herself. I walked up and hugged her. Tiki did the same a moment later.

"Hey sweetheart," I said softly.

"Hi dad," she said. She sounded unhappy and she hadn't looked particularly happy either. "Hi mom."

"What's wrong? You sound upset."

"I'm scared. I don't know if we're going to win and I don't know if we're going to be alright. I don't...I don't want to be here." I gave her a kiss.

"None of us do. But it's almost over."

"I know. But I'm still...I'm really scared. Dad...Lucina told me what grandma told you. You're not...you're not really going to kill him, are you? You're not...I don't want you to die." Gods, it was like someone had stabbed me in the heart.

"I...I don't know. He's dangerous. He could destroy the world. I don't know if I want to risk letting him come back." She suddenly grabbed me and clung to me.

"Please, dad. Please don't. We can win later. I'm gonna live as long as you guys, right? I'll help next time. Please. I love you." That phantom person twisted the knife.

"I know. I know." A lump formed in my throat. "I love you too."

"You can kill him because you're his son, right? Well, I'm his granddaughter. What if—instead of you—what if I—"

"Absolutely not," I said firmly. "I don't even know if you can, but I am not going to let you make that attempt."

"But...but you're going to have me later. You wouldn't even really lose...I mean I'd still..." she sounded like she was going to start crying.

"No. You put that thought out of your mind right now."

"It would likely not work, dearest," said Tiki. "Your father was created with a piece of Grima's physical form. You were not. What makes it possible for him is that piece residing within him. It is not within you."

"But I...if there's a chance that I could instead..." she lost the ability to speak and held me tighter.

"I haven't decided that I'm going to," I said gently. "And even if I do, there's a chance I could come back." My eyes started to get wet. "But no matter what choice I make, I'm not going to let you...do that...for me." I had to be—and was—ready to do anything for my daughter, even if that meant laying down my life. There was no way I was going to let her do that for me. "Morgan, yes, we're going to have you later. But that doesn't make you any less my daughter, and it definitely doesn't make you any less important to me. I would do anything for you."

"Then...then stay alive."

"I'll see what I can do," I said. She didn't answer. I gave her another kiss and then moved to let Tiki do the same. Gods, I had no idea if I was going to be able to go through with killing him or not. How was I supposed to? I would be leaving them to a life without me, either immediately or when I died of old age. And yet...I was the only one who could. If it wasn't me, it was no one.

Would I choose them above the world?

My reverie was interrupted by a shout from the side of the boat. I looked over at the source of the sound and saw Chrom pointing at the sky. Sumia and Cordelia were returning, and Cordelia was clearly hurt. She was listing to one side. I let go of Morgan and ran over to where Chrom was standing.

"Libra!" I called out. He was the first person to come to mind. He appeared next to Chrom a moment later. "Sumia! Is she alright?"

"She got hit!" Sumia yelled back.

"Clear a space!" I yelled. Everyone started moving away from the edge of the boat to create a gap large enough for Cordelia to land on. She managed to remain in control of her mount until she hit the deck. The landing was a rougher than it should have been, but she didn't crash. I ran over to her as she landed. Tiki let go of my hand to let me get speed and I reached her just in time. She fell from her pegasus and I managed to catch her. Her dress was stained with blood coming from an arrow wound that was right below her breastplate.

"I...messed up," she said. Libra appeared beside me, staff in hand.

"Don't try to talk," I said. "Can you breathe?" She nodded weakly. Good. It probably hadn't hit her lung. Other people started gathering near us. I wished Gregor was with us. He needed to know that she was alright. At least her daughter was—

"Don't you dare die on me," said Severa from my left. "Don't you dare."

"Back off," I said to her. "She needs space. Everyone, back away." They did. I looked at the arrow. It wasn't quite up to the fletching in her abdomen, but it was close. I gingerly held her up and nodded my head towards Lissa. "Is it all the way through?" She shook her head. "Cordelia, I'm sorry. This is going to be unpleasant."

"Don't worry...about me..." she said through gritted teeth. Lissa knelt down on her other side and pulled a knitting needle out of her bag. She held it to Cordelia's mouth. Cordelia bit down on it.

"Chrom, hold her head up," I said. He did, which freed up one of my hands.

"Severa, over here," said Lissa. Severa grimaced and knelt down on her other side Lissa held out a cloth to her. "Press this down on her once the arrow is out." Severa didn't say a word, but she nodded. I held my free hand out to Cordelia. She took it and held it tightly in anticipation.

"On three," I said. "Cordelia, focus on me. Look at me, not the arrow." She did. Lissa put her hand on the end of the arrow and got ready to push. "One. Two. _Three._ " She pressed down on the arrow to force it out Cordelia's back. She gasped in agony and tightened her grip on my hand. I made sure not to let go. I heard the snapping of wood as Lissa broke the arrowhead off. She immediately pulled the arrow out and I saw Severa press down with the cloth to stem the flow of blood. A moment later Libra set to work with his staff to seal the wound closed. I saw Cordelia start to tear up, but she was staying as calm as could be expected.

"She should be fine," said Libra. "She wasn't injured for too long. She needs some rest, but there shouldn't be any permanent damage."

"Chrom" I said, "let her down gently." He nodded and slowly lowered her head while I lowered her body to the deck. Lissa took the needle out of Cordelia's mouth.

"Thank...thank you," she said weakly. "Can't believe I...let myself get hit."

"Don't try to talk until you're healed," I said. "We'll get the report from Sumia. Rest up. You did great."

"Yes, sir," she said with a weak attempt at a smile. She closed her eyes as Libra continued to attend to her. I turned to Sumia who was standing nearby, watching nervously.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Oh, umm...there were almost twenty archers. We tried to dodge them but one hit her."

"Did you see how many? What were the numbers like?"

"There were at least forty of them total. They were human, not Risen. Mostly foot soldiers, but a few cavalry. No one in the air. And...umm...one of them looked like you."

"So we at least know he's there. And we know what happened to the rest of the Grimleal. Did you see the shrine?" She nodded.

"Yes. It was there, near the base of the volcano, like you said. They were surrounding it and it looked well-defended. The infantry were around the shrine itself and the archers were on hills that overlooked it to the right and left. I didn't see a cave or anything like that, so I don't think he has more troops. Unless...do you think he can summon Risen?"

"Probably," I said. "Good work. Stay with her for now while I talk things over with Chrom." Sumia knelt next to me. I let go of Cordelia's hand and Sumia took it. I stood up and Chrom joined me. We walked away from them to a private spot further along the ship. On the way Tiki took my hand and I beckoned Morgan over to join us.

"So you've heard the report," said Chrom. "What's your opinion?"

"Without seeing the battlefield myself it's hard to say," I said. "But I have to take into consideration that the enemy tactician is...well, me."

"Should that not make it easier?" asked Tiki. "Do you now know your own thoughts?"

"I do," I said, "although I also have to consider that he's being controlled by Grima and probably has a little more insight than me. Another problem is that while I know the way he thinks because he's me, it works the other way too. He knows how I think. Chrom, do you know how long we have before we arrive?" He shook his head. "Morgan, can you run to the Captain and find out?" She nodded.

"Be right back dad!" She took off at a sprint.

"However long it is, I doubt it's enough time to really think up something elaborate." I started pacing, forgot I was still holding Tiki's hand, so I stopped. She nodded at me so I started again and she started pacing with me. Gods, if this wasn't true love I had no idea what was. "So he has twenty archers on two hills overlooking the shrine where he has twenty or more ground troops. So he's already got us two-to-one at least and the way the hills are laid out there probably isn't an option to go around. They're probably...Sumia! Were the hills on the edge of the island?" She turned my way in surprise.

"Oh! Umm...yes, they were!"

"Thank you!" I looked back at the two who were with me. "So we can't go around the hills and attack him from the sides, which of course he knows. Gods, it's such a pain to have to try to outthink myself. He wants us to be forced to attack on the ground and run into the path of the archers because he knows we have to attack. He's probably ready to bring a bunch of Risen in to box us in once we attack."

"Dad! The captain says we have about fifteen minutes until we land!" came a cry that heralded Morgan's return. I was, at this point, too caught up in planning to react too strongly to it.

"So if he knows that we have to charge up the middle then we obviously can't do that because it would be playing right into his hands. We also can't attack from the air because he has so many archers which is exactly the point of having so many archers especially with us only having a couple of fliers available to us and—" I suddenly stopped and pointed at Morgan. "—Morgan, what's the first lesson of strategy?" She rocked back in surprise but recovered quickly enough.

"Uhh...know your enemy?"

"...Okay, what's the second lesson?" She put a finger to her chin and tilted her head in a perfect combination of the two things Tiki and I did when we were deep in thought and gods I had the cutest family who ever lived.

"Know...yourself?"

"...What's the third lesson?"

"Oh! I know this one. It's...umm…'if you know your enemy and know yourself you don't need to fear the result of a hundred battles.'" I realized I was asking the wrong question.

"Sorry. What's the first lesson of _tactics_?"

"Oh! Now I get what you were looking for! It's 'don't recklessly charge an entrenched defending army!'" I pointed at her again.

"Exactly! And what's the second lesson?"

"Umm...oh! 'Never charge uphill!'"

"Yes! So that's what we're going to do!"

"What?!" said Morgan and Chrom in unison. Tiki, I noted vaguely, was holding back laughter. I was glad I could lighten her mood.

"Think about it. I know my enemy. I know myself. I know my enemy because he _is_ myself. He knows I'd never do something as stupid as violating some of the most fundamental rules of tactics. So that's what we'll do! It'll be so unexpectedly stupid that it'll work!"

"How?" asked Chrom. "Aren't they fundamental rules because breaking them would be disastrous?"

"Yes! But this time it'll work! He's got his forces spread out. He doesn't having anyone defending his archers because he knows I wouldn't be stupid enough to try to charge uphill at them. So what we'll do is send our forces up one hill into the entrenched archers. Now, if these people are still following him at this point they're fanatics, so the archers on the other hill will fire at us without regard for the risk to their allies. And meanwhile he'll have to send his ground forces up the hill to defend since once we take the hill we get the advantage of the high ground. So what I'll do is I'll send all of you up one hill, and then Tiki and I will fly over the other hill and set it on fire and—Sumia! Were the hills grassy or were they stone?"

"Grassy!" she called from her position by Cordelia.

"Perfect! We'll light the left side hill on fire to either kill the archers there or at least throw them into disarray. Then Sumia, Cherche, Gerome, and Cordelia if she's up to it can fly in and help against his ground troops who are running up the hill."

"This sounds...a little reckless, Robin," said Chrom.

"That's the beauty of it! The key in any battle is to do something your enemy isn't expecting you to do. Our enemy is me. The last thing—the _very last thing—_ he's expecting me to do is violate some of the most basic rules. It's going to be difficult. The fighting will be fierce, but we've come this far. We've fought through three wars now. I believe in everyone. You've never let me down before and I know you won't now." Chrom shook his head.

"I don't know how you do it," he said. "I have no idea how you can say that kind of thing and make me believe it will work. Probably because you've done it before. Very well. I'll give the orders."

"Good," I said. "I need to consult with my chief adviser for a minute. Morgan, go help Chrom and make sure everyone's ready." She nodded and ran so fast I thought she'd leave the ground. Chrom followed behind her and Tiki and I were left alone.

"I do so love seeing you so enthusiastic," she said. She gave me a kiss on the cheek. I let my shoulders sag as we walked away from the group.

"Yes, well...most of that was bravado," I said. "I need to look confident for everyone but...honestly...Tiki, I'm terrified." She leaned into me.

"Be that as it may, I know you will bring us through this fight. I have every confidence in you and I will be by your side no matter what may come. And is that not what true bravery is? To face down your terror and stand strong?"

"...Thank you, my love." I kissed her hand, then her cheek, then her lips. "I...never would have gotten this far without you."

"You did save my life," she said with a smile, "so I must say that the same is true for me."

"Kind of an embarrassing first meeting," I said, even though it hadn't really been our _first_ meeting as such. "Bleeding, crying, screaming in pain and clinging to your hand like I was afraid it would run away."

"You performed a gallant act to save me when I was in distress. I can hardly think of a better way to make a first impression." She gave me a kiss. I wasn't sure about her, but for me this was all about keeping my spirits up. Thinking back to how we met was wonderful, but the knowledge that I might not survive the night hung over me like a storm cloud. I needed to stay positive, at least for now.

"I love you," I said.

"And I love you. No matter what may come, no matter how long we are together, you will always be in my heart. Whether we are given the opportunity to live together or whether I must someday pass you by, I know that I will always carry with me the love shared between us." She ran a hand through my hair, pulled me in, and kissed me. It was the most passionate kiss she'd ever given me. I tried my best to return it in kind.

The only thing that caused us to separate was Chrom's shout. He was giving a speech to rally the troops, but I didn't listen. I had all the motivation I needed right in front of me. I looked into her eyes and I saw everything that was swirling around inside of her. Fear of what was coming, happiness that we were together, worry for everyone's safety, hope for the future, sadness because I hadn't promised her that I would let Chrom seal Grima, and, most apparently, love. Love for the world, love for her friends, love for her daughter, and love for me. I wondered what she could see in mine.

The boat slowed to a stop and the captain lowered the planks to let us off. I offered her my hand and she took it. We turned and watched everyone make their way off the boat and onto the shore. They began to form up as Tiki and I walked down the planks behind them. We began our slow walk up the beach and onto the island. I didn't see Cordelia, but I assumed she would rejoin the battle as soon as she was able. She had heard the orders and she would judge the perfect time to return. Of course she would. She did just about everything perfectly.

Ten minutes of walking brought us to an open field. It was more than half a mile away, but I saw in the distance the forms of the enemy troops. There were hills to the right and the left, just as Sumia had said. We didn't bother giving the enemy the chance to make the first move. He wouldn't. He knew that we were the ones forced to attack. I just had to pray that my plan worked. Chrom and the others began to increase their pace. A few arrows started to fall, but landed short. They were ranging shots, so I wasn't surprised. They were also the cue to move. As they hit the ground, I heard Chrom shout.

"Charge!"

 **A/N: So I got my summer Camilla after spending more money than I care to admit...and she's down attack. It's okay. I love her anyway.**

 **But then I got ran out of orbs at 3.50% pity, so I got what orbs I could from chain challenges and rolled again...and got a Tiki. Yay me.**

 **Oh, and shout outs to Mr. Sun Tzu for the first three lessons of strategy.**


	46. Chapter 46

My ridiculous violation of common sense paid off. The archers on the right side hill were expecting an advance up the middle so their second volley was aimed toward where they expected the charge to be directed. They expected wrong. The Shepherds' charge led them up the hill and the second volley missed. Frederick and Stahl reached the top of the hill first as their horses shook the ground. They each struck down an archer and galloped away.

I saw the archers on the left hill refocus their aim which I took as my cue to move. Once again I had predicted correctly. They were showing no hesitation at the prospect of shooting their comrades. I looked at Tiki and nodded. She knew my plan. I stepped back and a moment later she had transformed. I deftly climbed onto her back. It was much easier now than it had been before. She flapped her wings once and took off.

I looked to my right to see how the battle was progressing. It looked like Yarne had been forced to drop back into the back ranks, but I couldn't see why. I imagined it was because he had been hit by an arrow. Three more archers were dead and the ground troops were now at the top of the hill. My opposite number had indeed started to mobilize his forces to counterattack while there was still fighting, but he himself hadn't moved. I wasn't sure why. He was clearly immensely powerful even before he had revived Grima. I had to imagine he was even more so now.

Once we were in the air I got a better view of the battlefield. The archers on the left hill fired their ranging shots at the right hill, but they flew too far. Ranging shots were a typical first volley, but I didn't intend to give them time for a second. Tiki flew towards that hill and let loose a ball of divine fire. It caught one of the archers full-on and he burned before he could make a sound. Fire sprayed out around him and lit up several small patches of grass. Perfect.

Unfortunately, the rest of the archers were made of sterner stuff than I gave them credit for. They weren't deterred by Tiki's presence and fired off their second volley. I heard several shouts of pain and prayed that it wasn't serious or that they had hit their own. We needed to move faster. Tiki breathed more fire in a stream at the archers and I joined in with a lightning bolt of my own. I didn't hit the archer, but by some miracle I hit his bow. It splintered in his hands. He shouted in surprise. Tiki's fire didn't kill the archer she was aiming at, but it set him ablaze and he cried in pain.

That got the attention of the remainder and they turned their bows upward at us. They were too late. We were already by them and getting ready to come around. They would start to track us, but they would need time to get their bearings correct. That, and Tiki wasn't a pegasus. She wasn't even a wyvern. I didn't think she had to worry the same way that our normal fliers needed to worry.

I fired off another bolt of lightning. I missed, but scattered a few of the archers. I saw Cherche and Gerome go whipping by us towards the main body of the enemy troops. I glanced over, but only for a moment. They disrupted the enemy ranks but it didn't look like they killed anyone. I turned my focus back to the archers below us as Tiki swooped down and unleashed a fireball on the archers again. This one found purchase and an archer collapsed. I counted six still active, but they were focused entirely on us and not on the troops on the other hill. I chanced a look that way and saw that the lines were clashing at the top of the hill. I didn't see anyone left with a bow but I did see a few people behind our lines with healers attending to them. It was too far to tell how serious the injuries were.

The archers below us sent arrows into the sky. I saw three go flying by and then I heard the sound of metal against what sounded like metal but what I assumed was Tiki's scales as the others hit her and, apparently, bounced off. I felt a surge of pride. I didn't know why it made me feel proud that her scales were so strong they could deflect arrows, but it did. Probably because it was her. We sped past the archers for yet another pass. As we did a fireball went flying by us. I looked down and saw that the other me had sent it up at us, although he clearly hadn't taken much care aiming. I wasn't sure what his thinking was. He hadn't even come close.

We made our third pass and this time Tiki and I were in perfect tandem. She sent forth another burst of flame while I sent out a lightning bolt and we caught two of the archers dead on. They both dropped. The remaining archers finally lost their nerve and scattered. I wasn't sure if they would try to reform somewhere, but for now the left side hill was clear. We turned our focus towards the others on the right side hill.

Something was wrong. Our troops were giving ground. It looked like only seven or eight of them were still holding the line. I couldn't tell why, but I also noticed that Sumia wasn't in the sky anymore. I didn't see her. That was good at least, because it meant she wasn't dead. She had probably been forced to retreat. Cherche, Gerome, and Cynthia were all still circling, but they weren't making any progress against the enemy. I even saw that Nah had been forced back. It was possibly one of the enemy had a weapon meant to fight dragons, but it was impossible to tell at this range.

Fortunately, we didn't stay at that range for too long. We rushed in and Tiki's blast of fire threw the enemy line into minor chaos. It allowed our forces to rally long enough to reform the lines and regain the upper hand. We flew by and Tiki began to turn.

"Tiki!" I shouted above the wind. "Drop me off so I can try to stop the other me!" She didn't answer, but she started flying away from the crowd and into the open part of the field. Two arrows flew by us and one was so close I swore I could feel it against my arm. Tiki let out what was clearly a yelp of pain as an arrow pierced her right wing. "Tiki!" I shouted on instinct. She listed to one side and began to descend. I looked over and saw that her wing was flapping unevenly and she wasn't going to be able to maintain her height.

We neared the ground at the top of the left hill. The four remaining archers were reloading and getting ready to fire again. I shot off some lightning at the nearest and, to my satisfaction, caught him right in the gut. He dropped to the ground, screaming the whole way. Tiki sent some fire at the others, but she missed. She wasn't aiming evenly. She did make them split apart, though, so they couldn't fire at us.

We landed hard on the hill. She skidded along the ground and just barely managed to avoid actually crashing. I held on tight until she had come to a stop, then leapt down and sent a wild bolt of lightning at the nearest archer. It clipped his shoulder and sent him spinning. Two left. They got ready to fire and I got ready to dodge.

I didn't have to. Tiki got between me and them and the arrows bounced off her side. She managed to get her wing out of the way in time and I was able to get a good look at it. It was bleeding and it looked painful. My heart went out to her, but I knew I couldn't focus on her just now. Instead I ran out from behind her, lightning at the ready. I sent it towards the right archer and his attempt at a dodge took him right into its path. He jumped up and was sent flying backwards off the hill. He didn't make a sound until I heard a crunch. The other archer took aim and was about to fire when he was pinned to the ground by a javelin. I whipped my head up and saw Cordelia go speeding by.

She had, in fact, picked the perfect time to rejoin the battle.

"Tiki, are you alright to fly?" I asked. She shook her head. "Then try to make your way over to the other hill on foot. They need your help more than I do." She shook her head again. "I promise you I'll be careful." I looked and saw another fireball go flying by overhead. It thought it was supposed to be aimed at us, but it was so far off the mark that it was hard to say for certain. She hesitated, then nodded. She started down the hill towards the others and I took off towards the shrine.

The shrine itself wasn't especially large. It was a stone table that looked worn and weather beaten. It was similar to the shrine where Chrom had undergone the awakening ritual, though that table had been larger. This one looked as though it hadn't seen use by a worshiper in decades.

Standing just in front of the table was, well, me. The other me. He looked like, well, he looked like me but with grayer skin and gold eyes that I noticed as I approached him. I hadn't realized it before when I'd seen them, but they were the same gold as Tiki's whenever she started to lose herself. I wondered vaguely if there was some connection there, but I didn't have time to dwell on it. As I got near him I sent a bolt of lightning out at him. He raised a hand and the lightning flowed past him and into the rock face of the volcano. Stone cracked. He didn't attack me in response, so I sent more lightning at him. He did the same thing and more stone cracked.

"Stop," he said. "This is just embarrassing." I was only six or seven feet away from him now. I didn't dare chance a look over my shoulder at the others, but I hoped with Cordelia and Tiki they'd be able to turn the tide.

"Not as embarrassing as those fireballs," I said. It was a wild attempt at bravado on my part. There was no convincing him to stand down, I knew that. He was, for all intents and purposes, Grima. There was no way to dissuade him from following Grima's plans. "Were you even trying to hit me?"

"Just reminding you that I could kill you whenever I feel like it. It's almost cute watching you try to fight me like this. Almost. Mostly you're just irritating."

"Those are big words considering we're here at your doorstep cutting down the last of your loyal followers," I said. I hoped that by talking I could buy time for the Shepherds to win and back me up. Assuming they were winning. He would have a better view than me.

"What? These worthless humans? You think I care that you're killing them? They mean less than nothing. They were mildly useful tools. They've served their purpose. You're just saving me the time. That, and this is my favorite part."

"What, losing?" I sent more lightning at him, which he once again sent into the rocks.

"You really should stop doing that," he said. "It's not going to work. But really...you think you're winning? You think this is going your way? Don't be an idiot. This battle is going exactly how _I_ want it to. I'm enjoying myself. Nothing beats this. Watching you feel hope, just so I can snatch it away. It's the best feeling in the world."

"Then why did you miss before?" I said. "I know you're trying to get me to join you so that explains why you missed me in the air. But when I was on the ground you still missed."

"Because I want you to join me, fool. I want to see you lose all hope. See you give into despair. See you break." He held up a hand and clenched it into a fist for emphasis. Was I really that dramatic?

"...Not me, stupid," I said. "You want to break me, but you didn't even try to kill Tiki."

He blinked.

"What are you blathering about?"

"Your fireball," I said. "You could have easily hit her. But you didn't. You didn't even come close." He tapped his chin with one finger. It was a jarring sight.

"Well," he said slowly, "I suppose it's because I wouldn't be able to...savor my victory if I had. See, I corrupted her once. Once I break you, I'll do it a second time. Oh, it will be so very delicious."

"Liar."

"What's that?" I took a step closer to him.

"Liar. You didn't miss her on purpose. You wanted to hit her."

"You talk too much," he said. "I can't believe I ever talked that much." He snapped his fingers. I braced myself for a magical attack, but nothing came. Instead I heard shouting from behind me and I chanced a look back. _Thirty_ Risen had appeared in the space of a moment. Any numbers advantage the Shepherds had was gone. They were suddenly close to being overwhelmed. They began to drop back while the mages threw magic at the enemy to cover their retreat.

"I'm right, aren't I?" I said. "You wanted to hit her but...but you couldn't bring yourself to. Because there's a piece of me in there somewhere. You know who she is. You can't hurt her."

"Can't I? She's about to die with the rest."

"But you don't want to kill her. You just said that. You want to corrupt her. Make up your mind."

"Kill, corrupt, it's all the same to me," he said.

"Liar."

"You seem to enjoy that word quite a bit."

"No," I said, "I can just tell when I'm lying. You want her alive. You want her alive because you're me and I'm still in there fighting. Because some part of you still cares about her."

"Oh? What's this? Is this what you've been reduced to? Trying to appeal to my humanity? You're more desperate than I thought."

"...No, just realizing that you've revealed a weakness. I appreciate it." I finally got him angry. He slung a fireball at me, but I was waiting for it. I sidestepped it just in time to see the second one coming. I sidestepped that too. A third one came flying at my head and I ducked. It missed me, but I felt it singe my hair. I sent a bolt of lightning at him and this time he was too angry to defend. It caught him in the arm and sent him stumbling back a step. So he was vulnerable after all.

"...I'm going to slaughter them all," he said. His voice was about as warm and friendly as a Feroxi winter night.

"No. No you're not," I said. I swung my arm as if I was going to fling more lightning at him. I saw him throw up his hand to deflect it, but too late he realized that I hadn't thrown a bolt of lightning, I had thrown my tome. I only needed to distract him for a moment, and getting hit in the face with a book was just the thing.

As he reeled back from the book smacking him I lunged forward and pulled my sword from its scabbard. I swung it upwards in the same motion and it caught him right in the side. I felt the sword bite into his flesh and he cried out in surprise and pain. He made to cast another fireball at me, but I was in too close. It went past me without even warming me up. I twisted the sword and he growled angrily. I wasn't sure how much I was actually hurting him, but it was clearly doing something at least.

I pulled the sword out and it brought with it a spray of blood. He grunted in pain again and clutched at his wounded side. He held up his other arm but then dropped it again. He was probably too unfocused to form a fireball. I brought my sword up to finish him. He swung his free arm in an arc and I was knocked backwards. It wasn't far, but it made me stumble and fall to the ground. It gave him the distance he needed.

"Bastard," he said through gritted teeth. I expected him to attack me, but instead he snapped his fingers and...vanished. I had no idea where he was headed, but it bought me time to stand up and look around. As I pushed myself to my feet, I heard a cry of anguish. I recognized it as Cherche. Instinctively I looked up to find her, but she wasn't in the sky. Gerome was, though, and he was heading down towards the others behind me. I turned around to see if the other me had appeared and attacked, but he hadn't. Suddenly my brain caught up to the rest of me and I realized what the cry meant.

 _Libra_.

I looked and saw that the Shepherds had driven off the Risen. Either that or the other me had been the one sustaining them and they had vanished. Either way, there were no enemies visible. What was visible was someone with bright red hair kneeling on the ground. It was obviously Cherche. I took off at a sprint to get over to her.

I regretted it a few moments later. I was worn out by the battle and started breathing heavily. I slowed my pace, but not below a jog. I reached them in a minute and I started to hear the sound of sobbing. It was obvious who it was. Gerome had joined her and I started walking up the hill. Very few others were gathered around. They were in scattered groups on the hilltop. The only people in the group near Cherche were Gerome, Lissa, Brady, Chrom, and me. Lissa and Brady were on their knees facing me. They were looking intently at something I couldn't see with Cherche and Gerome blocking my line of sight. As I reached them I leaned around Cherche, who was weeping openly.

Libra was flat on his back. He had clearly been hit by one of the fireballs that the other me had cast. The entire left side of his upper body including his face was burned nearly black. The fireball must have struck him full-on. His clothes were burned away and the skin underneath was charred. He looked like something out of a nightmare.

And he wasn't breathing.

 **A/N: So I've been color sniping over the last few days to try for another Camilla since she's down attack and all.**

 **Today I pulled another Camilla.**

 **She was also down attack.**


	47. Chapter 47

"I'm sorry." I took a step backwards. "I'm so sorry." Another step. "Cherche, I'm so...I'm sorry." I covered my mouth with one hand.

I had failed.

I had promised to get everyone home safe.

I had failed.

Libra was dead.

It was my fault.

I had failed.

"I'm sorry."

I ran.

I had no energy. I started coughing. Still I ran. My lungs burned. My throat burned. My legs burned.

I ran.

My fault.

Libra was dead.

It was my fault.

I had failed.

I had let them down.

My fault.

I sank to my knees. I couldn't breathe. My chest was tight. My throat was still burning.

My fault.

I looked up. I was on the beach. I was alone.

My fault.

I vomited. The smell made breathing even harder. I crawled upwind.

My fault.

I began to weep. My body ached. The battle was catching up to me. I was racked with pain. I collapsed onto my side. I became racked with guilt. It was my fault. Gerome had lost his father again. Cherche had lost her husband. I hadn't brought everyone home alive. It was my fault. My idiotic plan had gotten him killed.

What had I been thinking? Charge up a hill at entrenched defenders? They were the basic rules of tactics for a reason. Because violating them was suicidally stupid. And I had. I had violated them and I had gotten Libra killed. I had dragged him to this island on a quest to save the world and now he was dead. My friend was dead. My friend's husband was dead.

It was my fault.

What was I supposed to do now? I knew I had to keep fighting, but what was the point? I had already failed. This journey had already ended in the worst case scenario. What good would it do if I got up? He was gone. Cherche...gods, Cherche. She deserved so much better than than that. Better than me. Better than a friend who led her husband to his death. She was...she was so kind. So sweet. And now she would be broken. She might even want to kill me for it.

I probably deserved it.

Some shred of remaining rationality in the back of my mind told me that I needed to get up. That we needed to stop Grima or everyone would die. That we had a reason that we were here. That I had to keep fighting.

Why did it matter? Even if we won I would leave a piece of myself here. I would have to carry with me the knowledge that a family had lost their father. Gods, what if Cherche was pregnant with Gerome? I'd forced her to raise him alone. And if she wasn't...I'd stopped him from ever existing. She was so happy to find out she had a son. She was so excited at the idea that she'd get to raise him. And now...now she wouldn't. Or she'd have to do it alone.

And it was my fault.

"Robin? Robin, where are you?" I heard a voice calling me. I didn't answer. How could I? I couldn't face them. I couldn't face anyone. I had let them down. I had failed them. "Robin!" the voice said again. It was a woman. I couldn't tell who right away. I didn't care. I wanted her to leave. To get away from me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't look up. I didn't care. I wanted to push her off. To scream at her to go away. To find someone who mattered. Someone who was worth a damn. Someone who wasn't me. But I couldn't. My voice didn't work. The hand started to pull me backwards. I wanted to stop her. To force myself to wallow in the sand where I belonged. I couldn't.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. My fault. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I said. I knew I sounded like a man possessed, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. I kept repeating those phrases over and over as the hand pulled me up to face the light of the afternoon sun. Lucina knelt down and hugged me. Without thinking I hugged her back. I grabbed onto her tightly, desperately looking for the salvation I didn't deserve.

"Robin, you need to relax," she said gently. "Please, calm down. I have news for you, but you need to be calm." I forced myself to stop talking. Instead I cried. I cried like a lost child. I cried like an infant for whom every new pain was the worst pain imaginable.

I cried like a man who had caused his friend's death.

"Are you in a state to listen now?" she asked as my sobbing slowed.

"I...I...yes," I managed to say.

"Libra is still alive." I tensed and held her tighter. It couldn't be. I had seen him. Half his face was burned away. His...his eye was gone. It couldn't be.

"Wh-what?"

"He started breathing again not long after you ran away. They aren't sure if he's going to make it yet, but for now he still lives."

"How? When I s-s-saw him he l-looked like a c-c-corpse."

"I don't know," she said. "I wasn't with them, they only told me to come find you. I can only assume that he's barely hanging on. But he hasn't died. Robin, it's not your fault. Even if he had, it's not your fault."

"Y-yes—"

"No. Robin, it's not your fault. I'm sure you've heard before, but we accept the risks when we go to battle. We know that anything can happen. It's not your fault if something does." Of course it was my fault. I was responsible for overseeing the army. It was my plans that put everyone where they were in any given fight. Anything that happened to them was because I had ordered them to be there. Everything that happened was my fault. Every single casualty was my fault.

"I...I..." I had no idea what I was trying to say.

"I know what you're thinking," she said, "but you're wrong. We're fighting a war, and you've gotten us this far without any losses. Robin, it's war. They aren't pleasant and they aren't something anyone wants to do. And sometimes you lose people. But we haven't lost him yet. And it's not your fault. Even if you made a mistake, it's not your fault. No one's perfect and we don't demand perfection from you." I didn't say anything until I forced myself to calm down. If nothing else, I needed to keep my head on straight.

"You should," I said. "Because every time I make a mistake people die."

"Robin, you can't expect yourself to be perfect. You're going to make mistakes. You just need to pick yourself up and keep going."

"You go tell that to Cherche," I said bitterly. "Go tell her that all I did was make a mistake. Go tell Gerome that all I did was make a mistake." I pushed her away and stood up. She was standing a moment later. "I'm sure it'll be a great comfort to them that everybody makes mistakes."

"That's not what I mean," she said.

"Oh? Oh it isn't? Then what do you mean? You're coming here to try to comfort me by saying that everyone makes mistakes and I can't let it get to me. Well, it certainly got to Libra, didn't it? So yeah, maybe for most people one mistake is alright, but not me. My one mistake is a lot more than that to that family. My one mistake is a lot more than that to the Valmese rebels. It's a lot more than that to the Ylissean soldiers who won't ever come home because I let Grima return. And you can be damned sure that it's a lot more than one little mistake to _your father and aunt_. Their sister, _your aunt_ , _my friend_ , is dead because all I did was make _one mistak_ _e!_ So don't stand there and tell me that it's just something to be expected! It's not! I have to be held to a higher standard than that. I'm not allowed to make mistakes!" She shook her head.

"Robin...I mean no disrespect by this, but...you need to remember that not everything is about you."

" _What?_ " How had she taken that out of what I had just said? Not about me? Of course it wasn't about me. It was about everyone I had let down. It was about everyone who had died on my watch.

"I mean it," she said. "This isn't just about you. What happened to Libra didn't happen because of you, it happened because he chose to be here. The soldiers of Ylisse chose to fight. The rebels in Valm chose to fight. And Emmeryn...Emmeryn chose to sacrifice herself. You can't act like no one else has will of their own. Yes, you might feel like your mistakes put them in situations where those things happened to them, but each and every person you mentioned chose to do what they did. You can hold yourself responsible for your own mistakes, but don't act like you're the only person who made those decisions. We all chose to be here to fight for something greater than ourselves. It's a testament to your skill that there's only even been one person seriously hurt so far. But he knew what he was doing and if you asked him right now I'm sure he'd tell you he would make the same choice even knowing what was coming." I opened my mouth to protest, but no words came out.

She was right. Gods damn me, but she was right. I wasn't actually treating anyone like they were people with their own thoughts. I had fallen into thinking of them as objects that I directed like pieces on a board. I had been so caught up in my own feelings that I had forgotten to take into account that they were all grown men and women who had chosen to be here. No one had to follow me. Well, okay, most of them followed Chrom and not me, but still. They knew the risks. How many times had people said that to me? How many times had they told me that they accepted the risks that came with fighting?

And either way, the world was still in peril. I couldn't falter here. We needed to purify the shrine so Naga could help us. Libra was still alive for now, but if I didn't regain my focus then no one would survive. They needed my help. It was time to be strong. I shook my head.

"You're...you're right. I'm sorry. I lost focus and forgot that I'm not the only one here." Her expression softened.

"I understand," she said. "It's happened to me before. But you're not alone. You're always so strong for everyone. You're allowed to need someone to lean on from time to time." She moved forward and supported me with one shoulder. "Even if it's me." I smiled down at her.

"I can't believe you remember that," I said.

"It made me so happy to hear it," she said. "I'm never going to forget it. Even if...well, I'm sure you know." I did. It should have made things uncomfortable, but it didn't. It made me happy that my words had stuck with her. We started walking back up the beach towards the shrine.

"Do we know how the shrine needs to be purified?" I asked.

"Ah, Lady Tiki already took care of it," she said. "When I left to find you we were in the process of setting up camp so that we can rest." I nodded.

"I wanted to pursue the other me right away, but...it looked like everyone was injured."

"I wasn't," she said, "and I don't think Cherche was, but she's obviously in no state to fight. Everyone else took hits, but Libra is...by far the worst."

"Then we need to take time to recover. The problem is that we have no idea what Grima's going to do. He could send endless Risen down to attack us. I don't think we're in any state to fight them off."

"I think Lady Tiki was going to ask her mother for help. I don't know if she can give us any, but I think it's the best hope we have."

"You're probably right." We walked in silence until we got back to the beginning of the grassy area where the battle had taken place. They Shepherds who were well enough to do so had obviously set up camp. I didn't see Libra anywhere, so I assumed he was in a tent. In fact I saw very few people walking around.

"How long was I gone?" I asked Lucina.

"The better part of an hour," she said. "We knew you needed space and we needed to set up camp. But before long it was bothering me too much that you were gone, so I came to help you. Your family was injured, which is why I think they didn't." She was probably right. Tiki would've been a step behind me if it was possible.

"I'm glad you did," I said. "Thank you for helping me pull myself together."

"You're welcome," she said before nervously continuing. "Listen...if we have some time later, I'd like to speak to you...in...in private."

"Are you going to have Falchion with you this time?" I said. She looked up at me and her face turned bright red.

"No! Gods, no! That's not—" I immediately felt bad, so I cut her off before she got going.

"Sorry, sorry. That was a joke in poor taste. I know you won't. Yes, if I have a chance later I'll come talk to you." She looked down.

"R-right. Of course. Thank you, Robin."

"Any time." We reached the camp and continued to the shrine. Chrom and Tiki were standing at it looking up at the ghostly form of Naga. She looked up at us which drew their gazes. Tiki ran forward towards me.

"Beloved!" Lucina wisely let go of me as Tiki threw her arms around me. I held her close.

"Hello dearest," I said. "I'm sorry I ran off. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said. "The arrow that hit me was painful, but it was removed easily and I was healed. What of you? Were you hurt? I meant to follow you, but because of my injury I needed to wait. Then I had to purify the shrine and I have been speaking to my mother since. You appeared to be in such distress. I'm sorry I was not there to help you." I gave her a gentle kiss.

"I'm fine. Seeing Libra made me panic, but I'm okay now."

"I understand. I am given to understand that he is still badly hurt, but that it appears he will not die. And should you need me for anything know that I will provide it if I am able."

"Thank the gods," I said. "I have no idea how he could pull through from a burn like that, but I hope he does. I'll go check on him in a little while." I looked up at Naga. "Do you have your power back?"

"Some measure of it, yes," she said. "I should now be able to transport you where you need to go."

"Where is that?" I said. "I know we need to stop Grima but I have no idea where the other me went, and I have no idea where to even try attacking."

"The nape of his neck is his weakest point," she said. "It is where both of those who have sealed him before struck. I can transport you onto his back, though it will likely be guarded. His avatar is there. You will need to slay him to sever the Fell Dragon's connection to this world."

"Chrom, Lucina tells me that nearly everyone was hurt and we can't go right now, right?"

"Indeed," he said. "Lissa and Brady are working as fast as they can to heal everyone, but one of them needs to stay with Libra all the time. It might take the rest of the day for them to finish."

"Can we wait that long?" I asked Naga. "Can't he just sent endless amounts of Risen to attack us?" Though of course there weren't any right now, so it would appear he couldn't.

"My daughter tells me you dealt him a grievous wound. He will likely need time to recover. I have constructed a barrier around this portion of the island. It will require most of my power to maintain, but it should hold him at bay while he is still recovering."

"So we should be safe until we're healed up and ready to fight," I said.

"Indeed. It will likely take him until at least the morrow. Recover and be ready, Awakener. He is not defeated yet."

"I know," said Chrom. He looked at me. "It wouldn't serve any of us to try to fight while we're injured. Let's slow down and...well, this is the eve of the final battle. We should spend it with the people we care about."

"I...kind of already am," I said, noting the woman who was holding me like she thought I would disappear if she let go. Not that I was complaining, of course.

"Do you want to share dinner with us?" he asked. "All of us? We probably have some time until then, but...I don't know, Robin, this uncertainty is bothering me."

"Let me check on Libra," I said, "then talk it over with my family. I'll let you know." He nodded.

"I'll be in my tent with Sumia," he said. "Come, Lucina, let's go find your mother." They left. I looked up at Naga who was...facing me, at least. Her eyes were still shut, so I had no way of knowing if she was actually looking at me.

"I admit that there is a possibility I was wrong about you, Robin," she said. "You did not hesitate to strike, so my daughter claims."

"Do you not see, mother?" said Tiki without letting go of me or turning around. "He is a good and upstanding man. And he is so very warm and inviting."

"Yes, well, be that as it may, you still hold a piece of the Fell Dragon's essence within you. He will attempt to use it to cause you to fall. Be on guard."

"I know," I said. "He has twice before. I nearly did fall, but your daughter pulled me back with a word. I pray she can do it again."

"I will," she said. "I will call your name as many times as need be. Mother, I do not expect you to give us your blessing, but I hope that we can at least have your acceptance." Naga turned away.

"I will consider it. Perhaps if the Fell Dragon is defeated then I will give it. Now, rest. Regain your strength. You will need it for the coming battle. And...be safe, my daughter."

"Robin will protect me," she said. "Your granddaughter is here. Do you wish to meet her?"

"I cannot. I need to focus my energies on maintaining the barrier that protects you. Another time."

"Very well. I hope you know that I am...glad that we are speaking again."

"As am I." Naga vanished. Tiki let go of me and took my hand.

"Shall we go and visit Libra?" I nodded.

"Do you know where he's being kept?" She nodded. "Then lead the way." She started walking and I was right with her.

"Do you wish to speak about your distress? It clearly affected you deeply," she said. I shook my head.

"It's nothing compared to what Libra's going through. But...yes. Later. When we're alone." Not that there was anyone around us, but everyone was awake. I was sure she understood.

"Very well. Have you...have you come to a decision yet?" She sounded nervous, which I could understand. I shook my head again.

"I wish. Tiki...I want to stay with you more than anything, but...we can't let him destroy the world." It was a circular discussion. Neither of us had anything new to bring to the conversation, but that didn't make the choice any easier.

"I expected you would say that. As I told you, no matter your decision, I will remain by your side as long as I am blessed with the chance to do so." I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I don't know what stroke of divine fortune brought you into my life, but I'm eternally grateful to it."

"Was it not a Risen's ax that did that?" I was finally able to laugh again. I even had to stop walking to force myself to stop laughing. I needed to be serious but...gods, it was so hard to stop. I was here, enjoying the warmth of the love of my life as she stood next to me. And I needed to take the edge off somehow. She slipped her arms around me and rested her head against my chest as I laughed myself out.

"Gods, I love you so much," I said.

"I think...I think that your laughter might be the most wonderful sound I have ever heard. And it feels so wonderful when you laugh while I am against you. Beloved...I wish I could express just how much happiness you bring me." She didn't sound particularly happy, but that wasn't a surprise, given the circumstances.

"I think I have some idea," I said as I kissed her hair, "at least if it's anything close to how much you bring me."

"I know that I have made myself clear before, but I feel I must say it outright. I want you to live. I want you to let Chrom deal the final blow so you can live together with me. I know how conflicted you are and I know that you already know my opinion, but this is the eve of the final battle. I do not want you to go forward before I have said my piece. Please. Live. Live with me and let us train future generations to stop him later." I kissed her again.

"I want to. I want to more than anything. I want to tell you that I will. But the world is in danger and I'm the only one who can put a permanent stop to it. I can promise you that I'll live the rest of my life with you, no matter how long it is. I wish I could bring myself to promise more." It broke my heart to say it. She was baring her soul and I knew that what I said was hurting her. It would be so easy. All I had to do was nothing. But I was the one who could end the threat forever.

"That is what I expected you to say. I wish it were different."

"I know." She didn't say anything else. She held me for another minute or so, then let go and started leading me to the tent where Libra was being kept. I could tell she wasn't angry, but she was clearly unhappy, and it was my fault. I felt terrible.

We reached the tent and she pushed open the flap to let us in. Libra was on some clean linens in the center of the tent. His body was still badly burned, but most of him was covered in cloths that likely had cool water on them. Cherche was kneeling down on one side of him holding his hand. Lissa was on the other side administering to him with her staff. Gerome was in the opposite corner pacing around a few square feet of space. Cherche looked up at us as we entered, but the other two didn't react.

"Oh...Robin. Tiki. Hello," she said. Her voice was flat. Lissa looked up at us, but only for a moment.

"Hi Cherche," I said gently. We walked over to her and I knelt down beside her. I put my free hand on her back. "How is he?" She shook her head.

"He's still alive for now," she said. I looked and saw that his chest was rising and falling, but it was slow. "Robin, I'm sure you blame yourself...but...it's not your fault."

"Yes it is," said Gerome from the corner. "it was his plan that made this happen." Cherche shook her head a second time.

"No, it isn't. It's a war, Gerome. He knew the risks." She said that, but I saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes. I imagined she had been crying a lot. I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. I felt Tiki rest her head on my other shoulder.

"You...you're allowed to blame me," I said. "Your son is right." Lissa looked up briefly.

"Robin, you're not responsible for every injury that happens, even if they're serious. I'm sure that's what you were thinking about when you ran off before, but I know you've been told before. We know what we're getting in to. We all choose to follow you and Chrom even though we might get hurt." She looked back down and started working again.

"Will someone hold him to account for his actions?" said Gerome from the corner. He had stopped moving and was looking at us. "All I ever hear is that it isn't his fault. All of you, Lucina, Cynthia, gods, even Noire! All of you are the same! It's his damned fault! He's the one who ordered his infantry to charge up a hill into a defending army!"

"Be silent, Gerome," said Cherche. Her voice was still flat, but it carried with it that deadly undercurrent of menace that only she could achieve. "I understand how upset you are, but you don't need to blame anyone but the man who attacked him."

"That was also Robin!" He said.

"No. It was not. The man you see in front of you is one of the finest men I know. Do not hold him to account for the actions of an impostor," said Cherche. Gerome didn't answer. I looked over at him and he went back to pacing. It was clear enough that he was lashing out because he was hurt more than because he really blamed me.

"Lissa, do you know what his chances are?" She shook her head a little.

"He's hasn't died and the healing is working, but I don't know yet. If he makes it through the night then he'll probably recover. I can't say anything about scarring, though. But his...his..." she looked queasy and stopped talking.

"His eye was completely burned away," said Cherche. Not simply damaged. It's...gone." She moved a little closer to me.

"I'm sorry," I said. It was an obvious thing to say and it probably sounded hollow, but I still felt like I needed to say it again.

"I...don't really care if he loses an eye," she said. "I just want him to live. As long as he survives, it's all that matters."

"Of course," I said softly. "And Cherche...how are you? I'm sure everyone's asking about him, but how are you holding up?"

"I'm tired. I'm angry. And I'm so...terribly scared. I don't want to lose him."

"Of course not. I know how much you love him. You have to have faith. Lissa is the best healer I know. Trust her."

"I do," she said. "And...thank you for asking. I think you're the only one who has."

"It's understandable that everyone's focused on him," I said, "but I know this has to be impossible for you."

"I imagine it is similar to how I felt when you were injured, Robin," said Tiki. "Dear, I pray your husband recovers. He is a good man."

"Thank you, Lady Tiki. And...thank you for sharing Robin with me. I didn't even realize how much I needed someone to lean on." We sat there watching Lissa work while Cherche rested against me. I heard her breathing slow and thought she might have fallen asleep, but she repositioned herself once or twice and I realized she was just resting. She must have been so exhausted. She went right from a battle to this. She probably hadn't eaten and she certainly hadn't slept. Gerome was probably the same, but he was still pacing in the corner. I imagined that he would take care of himself and get offended if I offered.

The tent flap opened and Say'ri walked in with Cynthia right behind. They were an odd pair to be sure, but they didn't seem to actually be together intentionally. Cynthia walked over to Gerome and, incredibly, started whispering to him. Say'ri walked over to the four of us around Libra.

"Greetings Robin, My Lady," she said as she bowed slightly. "Robin, might I have a private word with you?" She sounded somewhat harried. I looked from Tiki to Cherche and back. Tiki glanced my way and lifted her head off my shoulder. She sat up straight and nodded, then gave me a kiss on the cheek. Cherche also lifted her head off my shoulder. She...also kissed my cheek.

"Thank you again, Robin. It meant ever so much to me that you were here." Her voice was still flat, but she looked more calm. I dropped my arm from her shoulder and stood up.

"Lead on," I said to Say'ri. She nodded.

"My thanks," she said. She started towards the tent entrance and I followed her. Before I went outside I took a glance back and saw that Cynthia was holding Gerome's hand while they continued to speak in low voices. Tiki had moved closer to Cherche and Cherche had leaned against her. The last thing I saw before I walked out was Tiki gently put her arm around Cherche.

Say'ri and I walked for several minutes until we reached a spot some distance away from the camp. I looked up at Grima overhead and saw that he looked distorted. I imagined it was because of the barrier Naga had put in place for us.

"What did you need?" I asked Say'ri as I looked back down.

"Begging your pardon, but I received a missive yesterday. In my home in Chon'sin there is a tomb where warriors are buried." She paused to gather her composure as I realized what she was about to say. "My...brother was buried there."

"Did you want to go visit him?" I asked. She shook her head.

"That is...fie, but I know I will sound mad...the missive I received said that a man who claims to bear my brother's name has been seen coming and going from the tomb." I reeled back.

"What?"

"I told you, I know I sound mad. I know that my brother is dead, and yet...I wish to know. You said that Lady Naga transported you from her shrine to the castle. If we have time, I would ask you if we could beg her to transport us there. Robin...I must know." I took a moment to recover from my surprise. Yen'fay, alive? That wasn't possible. Say'ri had killed him herself. But...we did have some time. And it was possible that Naga could send us there. It couldn't hurt to ask.

"Alright," I said. She nodded and looked at me. I thought I saw a little bit of a smile on her face.

"My thanks," she said.

"We'll have to be quick about it. And we can only go if we have some way back."

"Of course. I would not expect otherwise."

We started towards the shrine to ask a spirit if we could meet a spirit.

 **A/N: Ironically Libra got added to Heroes the day the last chapter went up.**

 **I even pulled him.**

 **Anyway, there's something I wanted to put in the last chapter's notes but I forgot about.**

 **Listen, I don't pretend to be some expert writer or anything, so maybe I'm not the best person to give out advice, but still. I was reading a fic the other day and it was pretty good. I enjoyed it. It hadn't been updated in a year and it's probably dead, but it was fun. But the author ran into a common amateur author problem. They refused to use the word "said." Every time someone talked the author bent over backwards to use a word that isn't "said."**

 **Don't do that.**

 **"Said" is a placeholder. Your brain barely registers the word "said" when someone is talking. That's the point. If you need to add an adverb that's cool, or if you want to change things up by having someone shout that's cool too. But for the most part everyone's dialogue sentences should involve the phrase "s/he said." Otherwise it becomes distracting and yanks the reader out of the story, like it did for me for that one.**

 **Just some friendly advice. Take it for whatever it's worth.**

 **ETA: Shoot, I totally forgot to mention this on initial publication. I need to give a special shout out to jdt1829. Go look up his DeviantArt profile JDTCreates. I'd link it myself but I can't put links in the text. I don't want to spoil the surprise for anyone, but you need to go look at the newest (as of July 26th 2018) work on his page. Trust me.**


	48. Chapter 48

"Naga? Are you there? Can we talk to you for a moment?" I said as Say'ri and I reached the shrine. Naga shimmered into existence in front of us and faced me with that inscrutable expression of hers. It had taken me until seeing her to realize how much I relied on people's eyes to read their behavior. Next to me Say'ri dropped to one knee and bowed.

"Be brief," she said. "I must concentrate on the barrier."

"Say'ri wants to know if you can send us to Chon'sin temporarily." Naga turned to Say'ri and back to me.

"My power is mostly concentrated on stopping the Fell Dragon from attacking you, but it is...possible. Though at such a distance I could send only a few of you. Perhaps three."

"Could you bring us back afterwards?" She seemed to consider the answer.

"Take up a stone from the volcano and place it on the altar. A stone small enough to fit in the palm of your hand." I walked past the altar and looked at the bits of stone that I had blown out of the rock face earlier. I found one that was the right size and wasn't too jagged, picked it up, and brought it back to the altar. I placed it down in front of Naga. She held out a hand over it and light flowed into the stone.

"And I assume that's our way back?"

"Indeed. When you need return, take the stone in your hand and call out to me. The portion of my power within it will connect to me and allow me to bring you here. But be warned: The power within the stone is limited. You will have to move swiftly." I nodded and picked up the stone, then put it in my pocket.

"Thank you," I said with a nod of my head.

"What business have you in that nation?" asked Naga.

"Say'ri received a message and wants my help to investigate the report."

"I...see. Do you plan to take my daughter with you?" She sounded less than pleased at the possibility.

"I had, yes," I said before coming to a realization. "Wait, you said you can only send three of us? Would that mean you can only bring three back?"

"Indeed. Had I no need to divide my attention there would be little restriction, but the Fell Dragon is still powerful even in his weakened state. I must repel him if you are to survive the night." I turned to Say'ri.

"Say'ri, if it really is...you know...him, would you want to...bring him back here?" She looked up at me.

"I...believe that I would," she said. "At least I would want to find out why he did what he did." I looked back at Naga.

"In that case, no, we're not going to bring your daughter with us." She tilted her head.

"Just so. Prepare yourselves and I will send you where you need to go." I turned back to Say'ri.

"Explain to her the location," I said. "I'm going to go talk to Chrom and Tiki and let them know where we're going." She stood.

"As you say." I walked away and I heard Say'ri begin speaking. I wandered around a little until I remembered which tent was Chrom's. I reached the entrance and stopped.

"Chrom, are you in there?" I said.

"Come in, Robin," I heard him say from inside. I pushed the flap open and saw him sitting with his wife and older daughter. They were sharing dinner, which reminded me that I had told him I was going to let him know about my answer. "Sit, eat," he said. I shook my head.

"I don't have time. I'm here to let you know that Say'ri and I are going out for a little while." He looked at me curiously.

"Going out? Where is there to go out? We're on an island."

"The long answer would take too long and I'm on a time limit. The short answer is Chon'sin." All of them looked surprised, but Lucina recovered first.

"Is Lady Naga sending you?" I nodded.

"Yes, but unfortunately she said she only has enough spare power to send the two of us. We should be back within a couple of hours. I wanted you all to know before I left so there wouldn't be any questions."

"Have you eaten?" asked Sumia. I shook my head. "Then at least take some food before you go. You need to keep your strength up." I was going to protest, but I realized she was right. I was getting hungry.

"Thanks," I said. I took a serving of the meat they had and a piece of bread.

"Do you need anyone to come with you?" I shook my head.

"You can't. Sorry, it's complicated and I really don't have the time to explain. I will when I do." I turned to leave.

"Fine with me," said Chrom. "Be safe."

"Thanks." I left and headed for the medical tent. As I walked I ate the food I had taken. I hadn't even realized I was so hungry. I finished all of the food by the time I reached the tent where everyone was still waiting. Cherche appeared to have dozed off on Tiki's shoulder. Lissa was still hard at work and didn't even look up at me. Gerome and Cynthia were still talking in the corner, but they were sitting down. I knelt down next to Tiki.

"Hello again, beloved," she said quietly. "What did Say'ri wish to speak to you about?" Cherche stirred.

"It'll take me too long to explain," I said. "She and I are going to leave for a little while. We'll be back soon." She nodded.

"Of course. Be safe." She leaned over and kissed me. I kissed her back.

"I will."

"You're a lucky man," said Cherche sleepily. "I hope you know that."

"I do," I said gently. "I'm the luckiest man alive." I stood up, then bent down and kissed Tiki on the top of her head. Then, on a whim, I decided to do the same to Cherche. "Don't forget to take care of yourself." I walked over to where Lissa was working. "Lissa?" She stopped and looked up at me.

"Huh?" I bent down and kissed the top of her head too. Her cheeks got a little pink.

"Keep up the good work. And you take care of yourself, too." She nodded and went back to working. I walked out of the tent. As I did I heard Cherche again.

"You're a lucky woman."

"The luckiest," said Tiki. I left the tent and returned to the shrine where Say'ri was still talking. The two of them heard me coming and Say'ri turned to me.

"I have told Lady Naga where to send us. We can depart when you are ready." I reached them and stopped.

"I'm ready if you are." She nodded.

"Aye."

"As I told you before," said Naga, "take the stone and call out to me when you are ready to return. My power is connected to the stone, so you will need to be in contact with one another. Are you fully prepared?" I nodded.

"I am," said Say'ri.

"Very well." She held up her hands and once again I felt my body float a few inches above the ground. When I landed I took a moment to regain my bearings, then looked around.

We were in a grassy field. Ahead of us was a massive wooden gate. It looked like the entrance behind it used to be a natural cave that had been carved out by stone workers. There were two massive stone monuments on either side of the gate. They were engraved with symbols I couldn't understand, but what I knew from reading were characters in the native language of Chon'sin. I figured I could ask Say'ri for a translation, but I didn't think we had the extra time.

"Say'ri, are you still with me?" She was next to me, but I hadn't looked towards her yet.

"Aye. That is an experience that is difficult to put to words. Did it feel this way the last time she did it?"

"Yes. Feels like you're floating away, right?"

"Indeed. May I ask you something while we take a moment to recover?" I turned to her and regretted it. My stomach still wasn't fully settled and I felt a little queasy.

"What did you need?" I asked while I forced myself to not vomit again.

"Lady Naga told me of the decision that faces you. Have you made a choice yet?" I wasn't surprised she knew, although I was surprised she found out from Naga and not Tiki. Although it was likely that Tiki just hadn't had the chance to talk to her yet.

"No. I want to destroy Grima if I can, but at the same time..."

"Of course. You have no wish to cause Lady Tiki pain." I nodded. "Though you likely know her better than I now, I have still known her for some time. She has never seemed so happy as she does when she speaks of you. She has many times told me that she is used to the pain of loss, but...she loves you like no other. I know she is strong enough that she could recover from losing you given enough time, but I believe you should not cause her that heartbreak. Not if it can be avoided." I wasn't especially surprised to hear that that was Say'ri's perspective. It seemed like everyone wanted me to stay alive. I wondered if they were right.

"You're not the first person to say something like that," I said. "And it's not even like I disagree. More than anything I want her to be happy. If I can make her happy, then I've succeeded in my duty as her fiance. But I have a duty to the world. I'm the only one who can kill Grima forever. I can't just decide not to do that."

"Will you not be alive if he returns? Can you not beat him back again?" I shook my head.

"Look at how much damage he's done even in the few days since his return. You've been fighting against all the Risen he's brought back and he's not even at full power. If he comes back again, people could die. If he reaches full power next time, everyone could die. I just...don't know if I can take that chance."

"I understand your concern," she said, "and I do not presume to make your choice for you. I can only tell you that she considers you the light of her life. I pray you seriously consider your decision before you extinguish it." I couldn't disagree. It was touching to hear from someone else what she thought of me, although obviously I trusted her when she told me how much she loved me.

"I understand," I said, "and it's not as though I've already decided I'm going to do it. Believe me when I say this is an impossible choice." She nodded.

"Of course, and I know that it is a decision you can only make when the time comes. For now, let us proceed into the tomb to see if my brother is...truly there." We walked up to the wooden gates. They were at least twenty feet tall, maybe more. They also weren't locked. I pulled on one and it opened much more easily than I expected it to.

There was a faint light coming from inside the tomb. I imagined there were torches set up for those coming to visit so they could find their way around. I motioned for Say'ri to go first and she walked into the entrance. I was a step behind.

"Can you tell me a little about this place?" I asked.

"This is one of the oldest grave sites in all of Chon'sin. It was originally made as a burial site for one of the first dynasts, but was later expanded to act as the final resting place for all of the great warriors of Chon'sin."

"And they entombed your brother here too? I...honestly would have thought he'd be considered a traitor to your country."

"Despite his betrayal, he was one of the greatest warriors in our land. And he was known for all of his life as a man of honor. Though he sided with the Conqueror, there are enough dynasts who followed him that they needed be forgiven in order to hold our nation together. As a condition of internal peace, my brother's esteem was restored and his body was laid to rest here. Unless...unless his spirit still persists. It has been said that the souls of the ancient warriors can be seen here if conditions are right. Perhaps...my brother is among them."

"I hope he is," I said. "For your sake, if nothing else. I know you and I never really spoke after the battle, but...I'm sure it must have torn you up to fight him."

"Aye. I do not regret my actions, and I believe he needed to be stopped, but...I wish to know why he chose to betray my people. Why he chose to betray...me." I reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, then thought better of it as I remembered what Tiki had told me about people from Chon'sin not really expressing themselves that way. I dropped my hand.

"You knew your brother your entire life, right?"

"Aye, of course I did."

"And he was a man of honor?"

"The most honorable man I have ever known."

"Then he must have had a reason for what he did. If he was so honorable then something must have driven him to take the actions he took."

"I agree with you, but I still need to hear it myself."

"I understand, but I have to ask...what if he's not here? Then what?" She stopped and shrugged without turning around.

"If I cannot ask him, then I cannot ask him. As much as I wish to know, I know that he is dead. If his spirit is not here and I never receive my answer...then I believe I will live the remainder of my life assuming that he acted in what he believed was the best for the people of Chon'sin."

"I'm glad to hear you have so much faith in him." She nodded and started walking again.

"Aye. I was angry at him and I do not know if I can forgive him for what he did, but I believe he had his reasons and I believe he considered them good ones." I heard a noise from further in the tomb.

"Was that what I think it was?" I asked her.

"Aye. Risen."

"Are you up to fighting them?"

"I believe so. Are you?"

"Maybe not with magic, but...probably. Let's make sure to stick together."

"Aye. I will take the lead." She drew her swords and started moving forward more carefully. I drew my own sword and stayed a step behind her. We turned a corner and the path led to an open area that was dotted with obvious graves. Some of them had monuments with lettering similar to that at the gates, while others had statues of animals, and still others had statues of men. The area itself was massive. It could have easily fit two hundred people in it.

It didn't, though. It only had one person in it, and about fifteen Risen. The one person was near one of the graves. He was wearing armor that looked like it was from Chon'sin and he had two swords similar to Say'ri's. In fact, I even recognized his armor.

It was Yen'fay's.

The man moved with the kind of fluid grace that came with a lifetime of training. A Risen attempted to attack him but he seemed to slide out of its path and his twin swords flashed out in response. The Risen cried out and began to dissolve. So this man, despite being dressed like Yen'fay, wasn't an apparition. Which meant he wasn't Yen'fay, although once I got a good look at him I couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity.

Say'ri darted forward and swung her own sword in a pair for short strokes that caused the next nearest Risen to collapse. I took aim at a third Risen, ran forward, ducked its swing, and thrust upwards. My technique wasn't nearly as refined as theirs, but the Risen was just as dead. I stood back up and got into position next to Say'ri. A few more Risen charged at us but we repelled them. The man dressed like Yen'fay managed to take one down. There were still more than ten of them, but I thought we might be able to handle it with the three of us.

The Risen we had driven back attacked us again. This time I was ready and I was able to knock away its fist with my sword. Say'ri used the opening I gave her to run it through and it began to dissolve. Our mystery man spun around behind Say'ri and slashed down with both swords. A Risen I hadn't seen from where I was standing groaned and melted away. Nine left. I heard groans from further along in the tomb.

"Say'ri, we can't stay here," I said. "We can't handle this many." The man with us reacted to the name, but I couldn't think too hard about it.

"Fie, you're right. We must leave." She glanced at the stranger. "Stranger, you should escape with us now while you are able."

"I cannot," he said. His accent was much thicker than Say'ri's. His grasp of the language must have been very limited, because he didn't say anything more. A few more Risen attacked us. We gave some ground but managed to drop one of them. There was only a few feet between us and the nearest tomb. We couldn't afford to keep backing up in that direction.

"Say'ri, I think you need to convince him to go. I can't." She slashed out at a Risen which let me finish it off. From a tunnel in the distance I saw several more begin to emerge.

"Indeed," she said. She began speaking rapidly in her native tongue to the stranger. He answered her just as quickly. "He says he must guard the tomb behind us. He says it belongs to Yen'fay." I chanced a look back and saw that there was a statue of a tiger in front of the tomb. It didn't give me any real clue, so I took the stranger's word.

A few more Risen attacked. Once again we were forced to take a step back. There were so many and only three of us. I thrust at one but missed. It swung at me and missed my face by about three inches. I tried again and my sword found its mark in the Risen's arm. The arm melted away and I stepped aside to let Say'ri finish it off.

"Say'ri, we really can't stay. We don't have the time with this stone."

"I know," she said, "but he is insisting." Risen attacked us again. The stranger nearly got hit. Say'ri did get hit, but it was only a glancing blow. We gave more ground and I felt my back press against stone.

"Say'ri, we have to _go._ " She spoke in her language again and the man answered her.

"He says to leave him behind."

"No."

"I agree." I took the stone in my hand. The Risen attacked and my sword was knocked from my hand. "Damnit!" Say'ri took down the Risen, but my sword was too far away for me to reach.

"Stay behind me, Robin," she said.

"This isn't going to work," I said. I grabbed her left wrist. "Take his hand." The Risen were getting closer.

"But—"

"Take his hand!" I said in as commanding a voice I could manage. She put her sword away and grabbed the stranger's wrist. He started to protest. "Naga! Get us out of here!" I called out. My body floated as I was enveloped in light. When I could see again we were back in front of the altar on the island. I looked and saw that Say'ri and the stranger were both with me. My sword wasn't, but it wasn't anything special to me so I didn't care that we had lost it.

The stranger started talking rapidly to Say'ri. He sounded agitated. I looked over and saw that he had put his swords away. At least that meant he wasn't hostile. Say'ri began speaking to him in return. I knew next to nothing of their language. The only word of their conversation I recognized from my very limited study was a word that the man was saying. Unfortunately the word was ' _boku'_ , which I knew from my study was just a way of referring to oneself, so it didn't help me. When there was a lull in the conversation, I talked to Say'ri. The man seemed upset.

"Say'ri, what's going on?" She looked at me like she had forgotten I was there.

"Robin, I am sorry. This man...his name is indeed Yen'fay. He has been guarding my brother's tomb since the Risen have begun to appear." The young man looked at me and said something else. Say'ri answered him then looked back at me. "My apologies. He wished to know your identity."

"Is he this upset because we took him away from the tomb?" She nodded.

"Indeed. He believes we should have allowed him to remain to guard it even at the cost of his life."

"But why? The Risen wouldn't have any interest in a dead man."

"Because he says that where he comes from Yen'fay is the only member of his family whose remains are still known to exist."

"His family?" She nodded and turned back to him. They began to speak again and he said something that made Say'ri reel back in shock. She looked at me.

"Apologies," she said, "he took me off guard. I believe I understand why he is so upset."

"Why?"

"Because of me. He believes me to be a spirit."

"Except that you're clearly real and really in front of us," I said. I was starting to get a little confused.

"I know, but where he comes from I and the rest of his family are dead."

"Dead?" I rocked back. "Does that mean...wait...is he…?" Say'ri nodded as realization suddenly dawned on me. I understood why he looked familiar even though he was obviously not Yen'fay. I understood why he had Yen'fay's armor. I understood why his hair was so dark when Yen'fay's had been light. I understood why he had reacted to Say'ri's name. I even understood why he was named Yen'fay.

"Robin...he is my son."

 **A/N: People keep asking me if I'm covering the Spotpass chapters, so I'll give you this:**

 **Every spotpass chapter I'm going to cover has been thoroughly foreshadowed. Including this one.**


	49. Chapter 49

"Your...so you and Lon'qu..." she nodded.

"He asked me if I planned to return to Chon'sin once the fighting is over. I told him I do plan to go and rebuild. He said that even though he has not been there for many years, he wanted to remain by my side to rebuild our nation together. It was, I believe, his way of asking for my hand. I agreed."

"And...you have a child who came back from the future," I said. Lucina had said there could be others. And if he couldn't even speak our language then it was doubtful he'd have ever run into Lucina. She would have been confined to Ylisse and travel on the seas would have been hazardous at best. It was logical to think that she had never been to what remained of Chon'sin.

"So it would appear. And evidently I named him after my brother."

"You said you trusted him, right? You must have decided to honor his memory."

"Indeed. Robin, I must thank you. I did not meet my brother, but...because of you, I have found an even greater joy." She turned back before I could say anything and started talking to her son. He seemed to have calmed down at least a little bit. Presumably he realized that the woman in front of him wasn't a dead person talking to him. After a short while she turned back to me. "Robin, I must take him to meet his father. I beg your leave."

"You don't need my permission," I said. "Go ahead. And...I'm really happy for you." She bowed a little.

"You have my eternal gratitude," she said. She departed the shrine with Yen'fay in tow. Now that we were back in the camp, I found myself without anything to do. I probably needed more food and I needed a new sword, but the sword could at least wait. I had a tome on me in case there was an emergency. Instead, I headed for the medical tent.

I reached it in a few minutes and pushed open the flap. Brady had apparently spelled Lissa in the time I was gone, and Gerome and Cynthia had also left. So, to my dismay, had Tiki. Cherche was now fully asleep on a roll next to Libra. I let them be and departed.

Next I went to my own tent to see if Tiki was there. She wasn't. I saw a few of the Shepherds here and there, but I let them all be. I tried the mess tent to see if she was eating. She wasn't. Few people were.

"Robin, there you are!" said Lucina shortly after I entered. "Come, sit with me!" Lacking any other direction, I did. "Do you need anything more to eat? Are you alright? Where did you go?"

"It's...complicated," I said. "The short version is that there was another child who came back here from the future. The long version involves some Risen and a man who barely speaks our language." She leaned back.

"R-really? Wait, you said you were going to Chon'sin. Does that mean that Say'ri..."

"Yeah. He's hers and Lon'qu's."

"Wow. That's...amazing. I'm happy for them." She sounded dead serious. She probably was, even if she was clearly just making conversation.

"Me too," I said. "Listen...have you seen Tiki? I haven't been able to find her." She shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. I saw her leave the medical tent earlier, but I didn't see her after that. Did you want food? I can go get you some."

"I'll get it," I said as I stood up. I walked over and got myself another plate of food. I took more than I had planned on, but then reasoned that I could probably use it. I returned, sat down, and started eating. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked as I remembered that she had wanted to speak to me.

"If you don't mind...can it wait until we get some privacy?" I had a mouthful of food, so I just nodded. "Thank you." She didn't say anything while I finished my food. Once I had, she took both plates and brought them up to be cleaned, then returned to the table.

"You're going to have to lead," I said. She nodded and I got up. She led us out and through the camp. There was a little more activity now as the afternoon began to give way to night. It looked like people were out drinking and enjoying each others' company. I couldn't blame them for wanting some relief before what could be the end of the world, but I had too much on my mind to think about joining them.

Lucina entered her tent before me and, sure enough, it was empty. There were three rolls laid out but only one looked like it had been used so far. I assumed it was Morgan's. Lucina sat on what I guessed was hers, so I sat on the used one and faced her.

"Well, we have privacy now," I said. Her face flushed a little as I realized what I had just said. I didn't actually put my foot in my mouth, but I probably would have if I could. What a stupid thing to say.

"Um...yes...we do," she said. She took a calming breath. "So...first...Robin, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for thinking you would kill my father. I'm sorry for never telling you about it. I'm sorry for...for trying to...for threatening to...well..." I leaned forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Already forgiven," I said. "I understand why you did it. I wasn't angry then and I'm not angry now." A look of relief crossed her face and was instantly replaced by a genuine smile. I was glad to see it. She looked so much nicer when she smiled. She actually looked like a pretty young woman instead of a hardened warrior princess.

"Thank you, Robin. I mean it. Thank you. I was so worried that you must have...have hated me for it."

"Never," I said. "Lucina, I don't know all of what you've been through in your life, but I know that you deserve better than you've gotten. And I know that you've suffered so much pain and anguish that you'd do anything if it meant you could prevent it in the future. I could never hate you for that."

"You are...so much more forgiving than I deserve," she said. "I can't imagine anyone else would forgive what I did. No one but you."

"I doubt that," I said. "There are plenty of understanding people out there. You just happened to threaten one of them." I finished with a smile so she knew I was joking around.

"Can I...would you mind if I..." her cheeks turned a little pink then she lunged forward and threw her arms around me. I started stroking her hair the same way I did to Morgan when she was upset.

"No, I wouldn't mind at all," I said gently.

"Do you remember the first time you told me you loved me?" she asked. She didn't let go of me, so I kept her against me. She probably needed it.

"Of course I do," I said. "If I remember correctly, you did the same thing then that you're doing now."

"You do. Robin...I...I fell in love with you almost immediately. Even before I revealed myself. When I met you and father and followed you in your fight against Gangrel. I saw how hard you worked and how kind you were and you were always so...dashing. I couldn't help myself. But I never had the courage to say anything. Then I told you all who I was and you realized that Chrom was my father and somehow...somehow I always knew that you would never see me the way I saw you. When you told me you loved me for the first time...that was the moment I knew that I didn't have a chance. Even before I knew about you and Lady Tiki. You didn't talk to me like I was a woman. You talked to me like I was a child."

"Did I? I never meant to," I said. "I've always had a lot of respect for you, and I've certainly never thought of you as a child." A daughter, maybe, but not a child. She was too strong and too...world-weary.

"Sorry, that probably isn't the best way to phrase it. You spoke to me...well, the same way my father does. You spoke to me like you thought of me as your daughter and not as someone your own age. I'm probably not making much sense, but I hope you understand what I mean."

"I think I do," I said. "I told you I loved you and you realized that I didn't mean romantic love?"

"Exactly. I realized then that I never even crossed your mind, especially since you asked me if there were any men I was interested in without ever even bringing up yourself. And of course not long after you started openly acting romantic with Lady Tiki and I...finally understood."

"Lucina..." I hugged her a little tighter. "I'm sorry I put you through all of that without even realizing. I feel like...I cause you so much pain. Between this and your father and everything...honestly I'm surprised _you_ don't hate _me._ "

"No! I could never hate you. Especially not once I understood that it was Grima affecting you, and certainly not once you were able to fight him off. And...I forced myself to move past you. It was difficult. And here, now...in your arms...there's still something. But I'm moving on."

"I'm glad to hear that," I said. "Lucina, I want you to know that I'm so proud of you. Just like your father, I'm so proud of you. I'm proud of you for fighting so hard. I'm proud of you for always holding your head up high and doing the right thing. I'm proud of you for never giving up. And...and I love you so much." I had, in the past, worried that I was coming on too strong when I was encouraging her. I wasn't anymore. She was so strong and I wanted her to know it.

"Thank you, Robin. I love you, too. Not the same way I used to, but I love you. I'm so glad to have met you, and I hope that we can be friends. Real friends. I won't be nervous around you anymore. I want to be your friend. I want to be someone you can depend on and confide in and who can depend on and confide in you in return." I actually laughed a little.

"Of course you remember that too," I said. "I remember telling you in that same conversation that you are one of the finest women I've ever met. It was true then and it's true now. I would love to be your friend. I'd love to be your best friend. Come to me with all your problems and all your excitement and all your heartache and all your joy and everything in between."

"Thank you. It means so much to me to hear you say that. And it's true for you, too. I'd be more than happy to help you if you need it."

"In that case," I said, suddenly a lot more serious, "I'd...like your opinion." She let go of me, presumably to look me in the eye.

"My opinion," she said seriously, "is that children shouldn't have to grow up without their parents." I supposed it was obvious enough what opinion I had been asking for. She had been there when Naga told me what had to happen.

"I have to be honest," I said, "I expected you of all people to say that I should destroy him. It seems like you would have more reason than anyone."

"That's understandable, but...I don't want you to die, Robin. And not only that, Morgan and I have become good friends. She loves you so much. She almost worships you. Whenever we're spending time together all she talks about is you and all of the things you've taught her. I can't imagine what it would be like for her if she lost you. I know how dangerous Grima is. But I trust you. It took me a while, but I trust you completely. I know that you can stop him every time. I think you should stay with your family." I nodded, but couldn't answer. Even Lucina. Was I the only one who thought I needed to destroy him?

...Did _I_ even think I needed to destroy him?

"It's...so strange to hear even you telling me this," I said. "I'm starting to wonder if...if maybe everyone's right. Maybe I should just...let Chrom finish him."

"You should," she said. "I know you're worried. I'm sure you must think all of this is your fault because he's your father. But I know you. I've seen what you can do. I've seen you face impossible odds so many times before and emerge victorious. If anyone can seal him away over and over, it's you."

"Everyone makes it sound so convincing. And...I would have a thousand years to train. I just don't know. It's such a big risk," I said. For the first time I thought I might have been starting to lean away from doing it myself.

"Think about it this way: if we win tomorrow, we'll know we can defeat him. And then you'll have so long to get even stronger. He won't stand a chance."

"You...might be right," I said. It was a good point.

"Dad?" I turned and saw Morgan enter the tent "Good, you're here. I was coming to find Lucina to see if she'd seen you but if you're here I guess I don't need to."

"What is it?" She sounded serious.

"I was just eating with mom. She went back to your tent to wait for you to get back. Dad...she seemed really upset. I think you should go talk to her." I stood right up and looked down at Lucina.

"Go," she said. "And...thank you again." I nodded to her and walked to the entrance. Morgan was still there, so I grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug, then kissed the top of her head a few times.

"I love you, Morgan. I love you so much."

"What brought this on?" she asked. I kissed her again and gave her a squeeze.

"Ask Lucina. Morgan, never forget how much your dad loves you." I felt her hug me for a moment.

"I won't. I love you too, even if you're being really weird." I gave her another kiss and I felt my chest get tight. Gods, she was everything to me. I wanted to hold her there forever so that nothing could ever do anything to hurt her. I didn't, though. She had said that Tiki needed me, so I had somewhere to be. I let go of her and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek. "I mean it, dad. I love you a lot." I ruffled her hair and left the tent. As I did I heard her start talking to Lucina.

It took me a moment to remember where my tent was situated, especially with the sun almost down entirely, but I did. I walked in as straight a line as possible. I didn't stop to talk to anyone. If Tiki really was upset I needed to be there for her right away. As I neared the tent I heard her muffled voice and it felt like I had been stabbed in the stomach.

"—this request many times already. Still, I must make it again. Great Ones, I beseech you. I come to you on bended knee to beg your mercy. Please. Please. Show him another way. Let him live." I pushed the tent open and stepped inside. Tiki was kneeling down. I saw her in profile and saw that her trembling hands were clasped together and she was resting her forehead on them. Her eyes were tightly shut, but I saw a small wet spot on the ground beneath her face. There was a tear track on her visible cheek. She kept speaking in a choked voice. "Please. If there is any good will in your hearts. If I have earned your favor in any way. Please. I beg you. Spare his life." She didn't notice me approach. She was too absorbed in her fervent prayer. "Please. Please. Please."

I knelt down at her side and wrapped my arms around her. She lost coherence and started weeping. I brought her head down to my chest and started kissing wherever I could reach. She desperately grabbed hold of me. I began to stroke her hair.

"Tiki, I'm so sorry. I'm here now." A lump formed in my throat and my eyes started to get wet.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry," she said. "I have tr-tr-tried to r-remain strong f-f-for your s-sake."

"Shh. You don't need to explain yourself. Shh." She shifted her weight so she was facing me and clung to me even tighter. I relaxed back onto the bedroll so she could lie down. She was nearly on top of me, but that wasn't the weight on my chest that I was worried about.

This was my fault. I hadn't been able to promise her that I would stay alive, and now it was tearing her apart. How many times had I heard that she was lonely because she outlived everyone she cared about? And now she thought she might finally have someone who would stay with her...and now she thought she might lose him too. I could only imagine how much worse that must have been. Why hadn't I seen this before? What kind of fiance was I?

"Tiki...I'm so sorry," I said. Her crying was starting to lessen a little, but I held her tight just the same. I wanted her to know that I was here. I was here and I wasn't going to leave her. I kept kissing her and stroking her hair. I would do it as long as she needed me to. I felt my shirt get damp, which I took to mean that I wasn't holding her tight enough. I pulled her in even closer.

"I'm...so...so glad you're here," she said shakily. It hurt to hear her talk.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't realize," I said. "I'm sorry I didn't see what was going on."

"I have been...trying to be strong for you," she said. "I know you needed support...but...but I...Robin, I am so sorry."

"Tiki, I...this is my fault. I'm sorry. I haven't been thinking enough about how this affects you." Every time I finished speaking I kissed her.

"I...understand why," she said. "It is your decision alone to make, which is...is why I have tried to be strong for you. But Robin...I...I do not want to be alone anymore. I know how selfish—"

"Don't," I said softly. "Don't try to second guess yourself. Be honest with your feelings," I said.

"I want...I want you to live. I want you to stay with me for all time." She grabbed fistfuls of my shirt and hid her face against my chest. She started to cry again and her voice became filled with anguish, muffled as it was. "Robin, I...I want my husband."

Husband.

There it was.

That word.

Husband.

So that was how she already thought of us. She already thought of me as her husband. Not her fiance. And from where she was standing I was going to take her husband away. And what was worse, she had no way to fight it. There was no one for her to struggle against. No one to save me from. I was going to willingly embrace my death and she couldn't do anything about it except beg me and the gods for another way. Another path. Some actual way that she could get everything she wanted.

"I'm so sorry that I've hurt you so much," I said.

"It...it is not you," she said. "It is the choice you face."

"Yes it is," I said. My own voice was becoming choked. "Because I could have taken the pain away at any point. I only had to tell you one thing."

"But...I know you cannot. So I have been praying for your safety every chance I have."

"You...you deserve so much better than me," I said and immediately regretted it. This was the very last time to make things about me and my insecurity. This was about her, not me.

"But I want you," she said. "With all my heart I want you. And I want you to live. I want you to be safe. I want...I want my husband." I took a deep breath and I forced myself to speak. It wasn't easy, but it was about time I gave this woman what she deserved.

"Then you'll have me," I said. "I'll let Chrom seal Grima." I kissed her hair again, then brought her face up to mine. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy. It hurt me so much to look at, knowing that this was my fault. I leaned in and kissed her lips, then touched my forehead to hers.

"Tr-truly?" she said in disbelief.

"I promise."


	50. Chapter 50

The smile I saw on my fiancee's face when I made my promise nearly blinded me. A moment later she kissed me so forcefully that I thought she might make me swallow her tongue. Once she was done she relaxed down on top of me.

"Thank you, Robin. Thank you so much. I...I cannot thank you enough. I could thank you every moment of every day for our entire lives and it would not sufficiently convey how thankful I am."

"You don't need to thank me," I said. "I should have said this to you much earlier. You should never have even had to wonder about it."

"Yes I do," she said. "I know how impossible it was for me to ask you to choose me above the world. I feel as though I have done you a disservice by even doing so, but...I have been alone for so long. The thought that I might lose you..."

"I understand," I said. "And now you won't. I promise."

"I...Robin, I would love you no matter what you chose, but I am...so...so very happy you have chosen me."

"You'll never be alone again," I said. "Never. I'll be by your side now and for all eternity. Somehow I'll convince the tribe elders to let us be Joined, too. I don't know how, but I'll do it. I'll make sure we're together when you're Naga and then when we go to the heavens." She shifted positions to rest her face against mine and pulled me into a hug.

"With all you have done so far, how can I help but believe you will do it? To think that you and I could remain together forever...truly forever..."

"Let's get through tomorrow," I said. "Then our wedding." I kissed her a few times.

"Robin...I love you so very much," she said. "I know that I say it frequently, and I hope you never tire of hearing it. You mean the world to me. I feel so...so very comfortable with you. As though everything in my life is as it should be."

"I feel the same way," I said. "Since we got together it feels like only a few days have passed. I...really don't know why I've had so much trouble saying that I would stay with you."

"Because you know that you are the only person who can save the world, and you wish to save the world. As I told you, if it did not trouble you then you would not be the man I love. I fell in love with a man who is noble and self-sacrificing. I'm...so very glad you also recognize the value of staying alive."

"It took convincing. Ironically, the person who finally tipped me over to this side was Lucina." Tiki rolled off of me then cuddled up next to me.

"Indeed? She finally found the courage to speak to you again?"

"She did. We settled things, and I think she's going to be okay."

"I'm glad. I know you care a great deal for her, and I know that she is a good woman. I pray that she lives a long and happy life."

"That's a funny thing to say about a woman who could be considered your rival," I said lightly. It wasn't easy to joke, but I wanted to make her feel better.

"Don't be silly," she said. "I know where your heart lies. I'm sure you even met her alone in her tent. It does not bother me. You have always spoken of her as though she was your daughter. I...actually found your paternal concern very attractive."

"Oh?"

"Indeed. Seeing you act the concerned father is quite appealing. As is seeing you act the doting father. And the proud father. Just the thought that you are the father of my daughter..." I kissed her forehead since it was the closest to my face.

"I feel the same way when you're with Morgan," I said. "I don't think I've ever been more attracted to you than when I saw you being a mother."

"In that case I hope I can be a mother to many more of your children," she said with a coy smile. I was glad to see her smiling again. This was all I wanted. Tiki was in my arms and she was happy. I wiped away the tear tracks on her cheeks with one thumb. She rested her face against my hand and closed her eyes. "Whenever I am in your arms, I feel so very safe. As though nothing can ever do me harm. Even here, at the end, when you hold me close I feel as though the world is already saved. Can I ask you to hold me like this every day? Would that be unreasonable?"

"Don't I already?" I said. "If I don't, I will. Every morning and every night, and any time in between."

"Truly I must be the most blessed of women to have been allowed to meet you," she said. "Thank you, beloved."

"You're welcome."

"I believe I am going to try to sleep. Rest well, my love. We have a difficult road ahead." She kissed me on the cheek, then nuzzled my neck.

"Good night, darling." I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

It didn't.

After only a few minutes I heard her breathing slow down and looked to see that she was asleep. At least she could. I closed my eyes again and tried to sleep. After what felt like an hour but was probably much shorter, I found that I was wide awake. I looked at her again. She looked so happy. The smile on her face told me that I had made the right decision.

So why didn't it feel like it?

I should have been sure. I knew what I wanted. I knew what she wanted. I had made a promise. So why did I still doubt that I was making the right decision? Was is just that I was tired? Was I being paranoid? I couldn't tell. All I knew was that the storm in my mind hadn't abated even though I had made her a promise.

And that was just it: I had made a promise. I was going to live up to that promise. I was going to step aside and allow Chrom to strike the final blow against Grima. That was the beginning and end of it. So why couldn't I sleep? Why did I still feel so unsure?

I looked at her again. She really had the cutest smile I'd ever seen. Nothing made me happier than seeing that crooked little grin of hers. All I wanted to do was make sure it never left her face.

So why couldn't I sleep? I closed my eyes and tried again. Nothing. I needed air. I looked at her a third time. The smile hadn't gone away. I hoped she was having a pleasant dream. I gave her a kiss on the forehead, breathed a silent request for forgiveness, and let go of her. Very carefully I shuffled away from her and stood up. I walked to the entrance to the tent and looked back. She still looked peaceful. Good.

"I love you," I whispered as I left. It was true. I loved her with all my heart. I promised I would stay alive for her sake, and I would. I just needed some...assurance. I started to wander the camp. Everyone was in bed by now except whoever was on watch, which wasn't me. I saw them in the distance at one point but I didn't wander their way to see who it was. Instead I started to walk around aimlessly. Occasionally I looked up at the looming form of Grima above us. I hoped that the citizenry was safe inside their homes and cities. We would save them. As soon as we were ready we would save them.

I found myself at the shrine. I hadn't even realized I'd been headed that way, but there I was. I stood in front of it, barely able to see it in the distant lights from the fires in the camp. I wasn't sure what I was doing here, but I decided that I might as well make the most of my time.

"Naga," I said, "are you there?" The darkness around me receded as the shrine was illuminated by a soft green light as Naga shimmered into being in front of me. Her eyes were, as ever, closed.

"Should you not be resting, Robin? The battle you face will be intense. You should be well-rested."

"I can't sleep," I said. "I need some...guidance, I suppose."

"You wish to know whether you should slay the Fell Dragon yourself, or allow the Awakener to do it."

"Well, no, I already made a promise to a very important woman that I would let Chrom do it. I want to know if that's the right choice, I guess. I want to make sure guilt isn't weighing on me the rest of my life." Naga—I couldn't believe my eyes—sighed.

"That is...not something I can tell you," she said. "First, I believe that you are more likely to fall to his corruption than you are to be in a position to slay him."

"Well, let's assume I am. Let's assume I don't fall."

"Even so I cannot give my opinion fairly. Grima is my mortal enemy and I wish him destroyed, and yet...though I still think it a mistake, my daughter has chosen you. I wish for my daughter's happiness. I know that if she were to lose you it would be as painful for her as it was when I lost her father. Thus I cannot rightly give you guidance."

"Oh." Gods, even Naga herself couldn't help me. Terrific. "Do you...know anyone who can?"

"I can think of one possibility."

"Let's hear it," I said. Anything was worth a shot.

"Far to the west of Valm there is a shrine. I can send you there and you may be able to find the answers you seek."

"What's there?" I asked. 'Find the answers I seek' wasn't really that helpful of a way to put it.

"That you must learn for yourself," she said. "I cannot tell you before you arrive. However, there is one thing I can say: the shrine requires a sacrifice paid in blood."

"What? Do you mean that I...do I have to kill someone?"

"No. You must spill your own blood."

"Oh. That...makes a lot more sense. I suppose it's just enough to pay the price and not so much that I would die?"

"Indeed. You must make known your willingness to give from yourself. If you are willing to do so, I will send you there."

"Sure," I said. "I can do that."

"Then take up another stone from the volcano and allow me to imbue it with my power." I walked over and grabbed another stone then put it on the altar. She held her hand over it like she had before and light flowed into it. I picked it up and put it in my pocket.

"Alright," I said, "send me there." She raised her hands and once more my body was swathed in white light as I felt the odd floating sensation I had come to associate with her transporting me somewhere.

This time when I reoriented myself I was looking at a small stone temple. It was one of the smaller temples I had ever seen. It looked like it was only big enough to fit maybe twenty people within it, although I realized that it was possibly larger on the inside than it was on the outside. I took a moment to recover then walked up the stairs.

The inside of the shrine, it transpired, was not larger than the outside. The entire shrine was just a pool of water surrounded at the four corners by stone columns. The pool itself was its own light source. I had no idea how, but it glowed bright enough that I had no trouble seeing the interior of the temple. I approached the pool and stood at the edge. Naga had said I needed to pay a sacrifice in blood. I reached into my pockets and realized I had no way to cut my skin open to draw blood. I had never replaced my sword and I didn't carry a knife. I started looking around for perhaps a ceremonial knife or a sharp rock when...I heard a voice from one side.

"Of course. Of course you aren't dead and of COURSE you managed to be here at the same time that I am." I turned that way as I realized who the voice belonged to.

"A-Aversa? Is that...really you?" She stepped out from the shadows. She had been in a corner of the shrine that I hadn't looked at. But...it was really her. Here, of all places. Had Naga known she was here? Had she sent me here on purpose? Or was this just a bizarre coincidence?

"Of course it's me, you dolt. Who else would it be?"

"Uh...no one. I had no reason to think anyone would be here at this hour."

"Yes, well, sometimes you want to go somewhere without being seen. Especially by the man you used to be in love with before you found out your entire life is a lie," she said bitterly.

"That sounds like it requires some explanation," I said.

"Why? What do you care? I don't mean anything to you." I took a step towards her. She bristled a little, but didn't actually move away.

"Don't be ridiculous," I said. "I know it's been a long time, but I did care about you."

"Hah, who's being ridiculous? How do you know you cared about me? You didn't even remember that you knew me." She folded her arms and pouted. It was...actually kind of cute.

"Oh, that's right!" I said, suddenly realizing that she hadn't been around after the battle outside the Table. "You don't know! The other me from the future gave me my memories back." She looked shocked.

"I didn't even know that was possible," she said. "So wait, you...do you really remember me?" I nodded.

"I do. I remember everything. Well, to the extent that it's possible to remember your childhood, of course. It's not like I remember every little detail. But I remember our time together. Aversa, that was never a lie. I cared about you a lot." She dropped her arms back to her sides.

"I...do you mean it? You're not lying to me now? I know how good you are at it." I shook my head.

"Of course not. I am good at lying because I did have a lot of practice. But that was so I could stay safe. I never lied to you." She shrugged.

"It doesn't matter anyway. You're with her, and I don't suppose you're going to leave her now that you remember." I sighed and sat down on the edge of the pool, then motioned for her to sit with me. To my surprise, she actually did.

"No, I'm not," I said a little sadly. "I love her with all my heart. I really did love you, but...that was a long time ago. If I were still single, maybe, but..."

"Don't," she said as she looked away. "Don't say that. It won't happen."

"If it makes you feel better," I said, "I found out that I'm Grima's son. I'm going to live as long as a dragon." She looked back at me.

"You are? Fa...Validar always told me that you were his son. He said you were the result of experiments to breed the perfect vessel for Grima."

"I was," I said, "but not like that. They used a ritual to impregnate my mother. I think they used an actual piece of Grima's remains to do it. He's my father." She actually let out a short laugh. It was...also kind of cute. I could see why I had loved her once.

"In that case it's probably for the best I never got mixed up with you. I don't think I could handle a man who looked younger than me for the rest of my life." That got a laugh out of me.

"Well that's good," I said, "because I'm probably going to look like this for a thousand years. At least...if I live that long."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Grima," I said.

"You're going to have to give me a better explanation than that," she said dryly.

"Tomorrow morning my friends and I are going to try to defeat him."

"They're still alive? But Grima returned like he was supposed to. What happened?"

"Oh, right, you wouldn't have heard that either." Now that I thought about it, she figured I was dead. Of course she would assume they were too. "We killed Validar, but then the other me used the power of the Dragon's Table to revive Grima. But Chrom lived and we met Naga. She blessed his sword with the power to seal Grima away and we're going to fight him. The problem is that I have the power to destroy him outright instead of just sealing him away. I could do it, but I would die in the process."

"Then don't," she said flatly. "What's the point of having eternal life if you're going to give it up this young?" That got another laugh out of me.

"I think you're the first person who's brought up that angle. Everyone else who's told me not to do it myself has said I should stay alive for my family's sake."

"Oh sure, sure, of course, but come on— _eternal life_. Wait...do you get eternal youth with it?"

"I would assume so," I said. "Have you seen Tiki?" Unfortunately I realized too late that that was the wrong thing to say.

"Yes. Yes I have," she said. She sounded a little disgusted and she actually edged a little away from me.

"Sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to—"

"I know. Pah, it doesn't matter anyway. Once you ran away I knew I never had a chance. If I really meant that much to you then you would have waited for me. I understand."

"Hey, that's not fair," I said maybe too defensively. "Did you never hear why I ran away?"

"Well, I heard Validar's version, which I would assume is a lie. He said you got angry and murdered your mother, then ran away to try to kill us all. I didn't fully believe him, of course, because I know you never once got angry in all the years I knew you, but it still remained in front of me that you had run off without telling me. And on the day we were supposed to leave together." She folded her arms again and looked at the ground. I thought I was starting to get a glimpse beneath the snarky exterior at a woman who had suffered a lot of pain.

"You're right," I said more gently. "It wasn't me. Do you remember when I told you I wanted you to come with us?"

"Of course I do. I remember it like I'm still there. You told me to wait under the tree while you found your mother and we would escape together. But you never came back. I waited all day and all night, but you never came back. It was the first time you ever broke a promise you made to me." I thought I might have seen light glint off a tear on her cheek, but I wasn't sure.

"I know, and I'm sorry," I said. She shook her head but didn't say anything. "I went to tell my mother you were coming with us. When I reached her room...several of the Grimleal were standing over her corpse. I don't know what they planned to tell me, but I ruined their plans by walking in on them. I had to run away. They would have either killed or imprisoned me. Aversa, I'm sorry I left you behind. Please believe me when I say I never meant to hurt you." I reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, but she bristled a little. I withdrew it.

"Of course you didn't," she said. "I know that. But you still did. I may have been young and maybe I didn't really know what love was, but damn it all, I loved you. And then you turn back up after fifteen years and you're with _her_."

"The way you say that makes it sound like she hurt you personally. I mean, besides being engaged to me." She shook her head.

"It wasn't you," she said, "not...not exactly. It was him. The avatar from the future. He arrived a few years ago. I was...look, I'm not proud of it, but I was happy when I saw him. It was you! After all those years, you had finally returned to us. To me. And he told us all about the future and how we would succeed. Said it was destiny that you—this you—would come back and rejoin the fold. You can imagine Validar's reaction. Me...ugh, I'm as disgusted to say this as you are to hear it, but all I cared about was that you were back. I thought we could finally have what we almost had before. Even if I knew that he wasn't...you."

"I imagine he must have acted a lot different than I did," I said. It was a very obvious point to make.

"Obviously," she said dryly. "I knew, somewhere deep down, that it wasn't really you. But at that point I didn't care. Validar had been manipulating me for twenty years. I wasn't thinking the way I should have. But even so, it made no difference. He...all he ever talked about was her. How he had corrupted her. How he had made her fall. It was his biggest source of pride. ' _I made Naga's daughter fall to the darkness!'_ He loved to remind us. And I knew that he...that you...had been in love with her. That whatever human was left inside him remembered her. I'm not a fool. Lovestruck, but not a fool. I knew what it meant that he couldn't stop talking about her. And he never even looked at me. I was nothing more than a tool. To all of them."

So even the me from the bad future had been in love with Tiki. And...gods, and somehow I had made her fall to the darkness. And Naga...I didn't know how, but somehow Naga must have known. She had some kind of power over the flow of time. She must have somehow seen what came to pass. No wonder she was so afraid. No wonder she was concerned I would make her daughter fall. A different version of me had already done it.

"You can hardly be blamed for being manipulated your entire life," I said. "It's not your fault that happened."

"But I did it willingly. I had no idea I was being manipulated."

"That's...kind of what makes manipulation so insidious," I said. "If you knew, then it wouldn't work." She snorted. Amazingly, she somehow made the act of snorting cute.

"I'm sure that's a great comfort to everyone who was affected by the war I started."

"Not to...say you did nothing wrong, but tensions had been high between Ylisse and Plegia for years. I'm reasonably certain Gangrel would have started that war with or without prodding from you." I remembered hating her at first. Blaming her for all of it. But then I had seen Gangrel for myself and I had realized that he was already insane. She might have been the spark that lit the fire, but the kindling was already in the pit. And now, remembering my entire past and seeing her like this, I realized that she was a victim too. Did that erase what she had done? No, of course not. But it meant she wasn't lost. She could still come back before it was too late.

"Well I'll certainly use that to help me sleep tonight. Oh, that's right. I can't. That's why I'm here in the first place." She rubbed her forehead with one hand and sighed. "Gods...you know I haven't slept since you let me go? It's been nearly a week. But every time I try I see everything I've done. This is what you do to me. This is why you were supposed to kill me."

"What good would that do?" I said. "You're still a person. I told you that you could have your own life, and I meant it. So maybe it takes you time and maybe you spend the rest of your life trying to make up for what you did. Or maybe you don't. Maybe you change your name and spend your life on the run. Either way, it's better than killing you. And besides, you just said you were manipulated. If I kill you then I'm killing someone who didn't make a choice to do what they did."

"Ha, redeem myself. That's cute. There's no redemption for me. You think your precious Chrom would forgive me for killing his sister? You think I can make up for that? I'm too far gone."

"I think he made peace with her decision a long time ago. If he saw you, he might be upset, but I can almost guarantee you that he'd say 'Emmeryn would forgive you, so I will too.' Especially if I explain your circumstances." She gave an empty laugh.

"Gods, you're naive. And yet...I almost want to believe you. It's you again. This is the effect you have on me. When I saw you come to ask our help to fight Walhart...you know, I came close to offering to go with you myself." I looked over at her. She wasn't looking up.

"Really? Because of me?" She nodded at the ground.

"There was some small part of me. Some part that remembered how much you cared when we were young. You had stopped Gangrel. You had stopped Validar from assassinating Emmeryn. Of course she still died later, but some tiny part of me realized that you had a chance. You had a real chance at changing fate. But I was too deep. I was Validar's puppet. I still thought of him as my father. I thought he had saved me."

"Honestly, I never believed him when he said he had. It was too altruistic an action. I always suspected he had kidnapped you." She finally did look over at me. She wasn't crying, but she looked despondent.

"He did. He always told me that he had saved me from my village. Said they would have killed me for my gift." She shook her head. "My parents...my real parents...they loved me. I was their world. I can't believe I ever believed him. I should have known. Should have recognized sooner that no one who acted like him could ever do something that selfless."

"He manipulated you from when you were what, five? Of course you'd believe him. Aversa, it's not your fault that a scared little girl believed what she was told by an adult. That's why I'm so protective of any children around me. Children are vulnerable. They can be directed any way you want them to be. You're as much a victim as anyone else." Kids needed supportive parents. And in the absence of parents, they needed supportive people who cared about them.

"A victim who killed innocent people. Do you know how many people I've driven to ruin? How many men I charmed into doing terrible things? How many families I destroyed?"

"Validar did that, not you. He treated you like a tool. But you're not. You're a woman. You're a person. And you can break free of his hold over you. Validar is dead, and you're not. You won. You outlived him. And now you can live life on your terms." She actually smiled wistfully.

"You. You damnable man. Here I am, ready to give up, and you have to almost literally appear out of thin air and convince me that I'm worth something. You always do this. You've always done this. You've always been the only person who gave me any kind of hope. The only person who ever...ever made me smile." She looked away. I reached out to put a hand on her shoulder again, and this time she let me.

"I was blessed with good friends and a family who care about me," I said. I tried to put as much conviction as I could into my words. "You can have that too, if you want it."

"You...actually make that sound...nice."

"It is. Believe me."

"They'd never accept me."

"I'll make them."

"I'm not over you, you know."

"You will be. I dealt with that too. I know how it feels."

"...Fine." She looked back at me and I thought I saw the ghost of a genuine smile on her face. "I can't believe I'm saying this but...thank you. I might even sleep tonight."

"Do you want to come back with me to face Grima? You don't have to." She nodded.

"I owe you that much. I don't know if I'll stick around after that, but...yes. I'll help you." I stood up and offered her my hand. She took it and rose. "Why did you come here? Clearly it wasn't for me."

"My future mother-in-law told me that this place might help me see if I'm making the right choice to stay alive."

"Your future mother-in—that's quite the casual way to refer to a goddess, you know."

"Yeah, well, I've uh...seen her daughter naked. It takes away some of the family's divine mystique." Except, of course, for her daughter's status as the goddess of beauty.

"Maybe you don't say that to a woman who's still in love with you," she said dryly.

"It'll help you move on." She raised an eyebrow. "Anyway," I said to change the subject, "she said the shrine requires a sacrifice in blood, and I forgot to bring a knife." Aversa laughed. Not a bitter laugh or a sarcastic laugh, but a genuinely happy laugh. It was, I thought, adorable. It completely transformed her features and her whole demeanor.

"Of course you did, you ridiculous man." She reached into a pouch she was carrying and pulled out a small silver dagger. She handed it to me. "Here. This place does give answers. It's how I learned about my past. Maybe it will help you too." I took the dagger from her and turned to the pool.

"How much blood does it take?" I asked.

"Not much. Just a few drops."

"What does it do?"

"I'll let you find out for yourself." I shrugged and pulled back my left sleeve. I took the dagger in my right hand, pressed it against the outside of my arm, and made a small cut. I tilted my arm to let some of the blood drip, then went to press against the cut and realized I didn't have anything to stop the bleeding. Aversa laughed again and handed me a cloth.

The water in the pool glowed brighter and the air in front of me seemed to shimmer. The light started to coalesce into the shape of a person. It was the ghostly form of a woman.

She was short. Even floating a few inches above the pool she was only at eye level with me. She looked older, maybe fifty. She had a somewhat round face with a button nose and a slightly pointed chin. Her eyes were brown and her hair was such a light blond it was essentially white. In fact, I only knew of one other person with hair that color. Although she was ghostly and transparent, she seemed to fill the temple with her presence. When she had fully come into focus she looked at me and grinned.

Even though she had been much younger the last time I had seen her, I recognized her instantly.

"Mom!"

 **A/N: 50 chapters.**

 **50.**

 **And you've all stuck with me this far.**

 **I dunno man, I guess I just never expected to get this far along. It's pretty amazing to think that I've written this much in the space of ten months.**

 **Oh, finally pulled my first ever Azura off the legendary, and a Christmas Lissa. And a fourth Valentine's Lililna, and another Brave Lyn, and two Chroms and a third NY!Camilla. Pretty good banner overall, I thought.**


	51. Chapter 51

The ghostly form of my mother reached out and put a hand on my cheek. It was likely just my imagination that I felt the warmth and love of my mother's touch. She was a spirit. She couldn't really touch me. No matter how much I wanted it to be real, it wasn't. I was only imagining this feeling.

"Robin. Look at you." I reached up and put a hand on hers. It was only my subconscious desire for her hand to be there that kept mine from passing through it. Probably.

"Mom...I'm...gods, I'm so happy to see you." I felt a lump in my throat. Her smile became touched with sadness.

"I can only imagine what you've been through, sweetheart. Look at you now. You've gotten so tall and so handsome. How long have I been gone?" So she didn't know. I wondered how this was possible. Was she here from the afterlife? Was she even real? Was she a product of my imagination? No, she couldn't be. If she was then she would only exist as I remembered her. I had never seen her like this. She had been so much younger when I had known her.

"Almost...almost twenty years." She reached out and put her other hand on my other cheek. I felt a tear run down my face.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to leave you. Have you been alone? Do you have friends? A family? Are you doing well?"

"I do have friends. I was...alone for a long time. But I found friends. They took me in and they took care of me. Mom...I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Whether she was real or not, she needed to hear it.

"No you didn't, dear. Shh. Robin, it's not your fault. You were so young. I'm just glad to see that you're alive. Oh, sweetheart, I love you so much."

"I love you too, mom. I...never thought I'd see you again. I couldn't even...I couldn't remember you. I lost my memory for years. I didn't even...remember your face." I had to close my eyes to keep myself from crying.

"It's okay, darling. I'm here. Mom's here. Mom's here and she's so proud of you."

"But you don't even...know what my life is like," I said. I probably shouldn't have, but if I couldn't be insecure around my mother, then who else was there?

"It doesn't matter, sweetheart. You're my son. I'll love you no matter what."

"Th-thanks, mom."

"What do you do? Are you living a good life?"

"I'm a...I'm a strategist for Ylisse. I've led them through two wars. Once of them was...with Plegia." I wondered how she would react to hearing that I had led a fight against her home country.

"Was it the right thing to do?" she asked.

"I...think so. The king of Plegia...he was insane. He tried to kill the Exalt of Ylisse. Later he...ended up succeeding. Because I...mom, it was my fault."

"Shh. Sweetheart, you can't blame yourself for everything. Sometimes you give it everything you have and it's still not enough. That's not your fault. That's part of being a person."

"But if I had been stronger...been...smarter...her brother and sister are my best friends. Their sister is dead because I wasn't good enough."

"Robin, you can't carry the world on your shoulders. You're just one man. A fine man, and a man I'm proud of, but only one man." I slumped forward a little towards the figure I knew wasn't real. "What about the other war? Was that the right thing to do?"

"The king we fought against conquered all of Valm. Every time we won against him and saved a village, they were happy to be free. The people in his capital...they had a celebration for us after we defeated him. I...have to believe it was."

"Then it sounds like you've lived a good life."

"Well that was only in the last few years. I spent more than fifteen years on the run after you...it was...awful."

"Oh, sweetheart..." She wasn't stroking my face. Not really.

"But...like I said, I'm better now. I found people. I'm...I'm happy."

"You know, I only prayed to Naga once in my life," she said. "Just once. Right at the end. It was the last thing I ever did. I asked her to keep you safe. I asked her to make sure you stayed alive and on the right path. I'm...so happy she listened." She wasn't really there. She wasn't really wiping my tears away. I must have been doing it myself without realizing. One hand was at my side, but still.

"Mom...I'm going to fight Grima tomorrow. And if I win...Naga gave my friend the power to seal him away. But I...I have the power to kill him. But it...mom, I would die. I don't...what should I do?" That wasn't the feeling of a kiss on the forehead. I didn't know what it really was, but it couldn't have been that. No matter how much love I could feel behind it.

"You told me you had friends," she said, "but you never told me if you had a family."

"I...I do. I have a fiancee and...it's hard to explain, but I have an adult daughter. I...I named her after you, mom. But she also...hasn't been born yet. I know it makes no sense, but...yes. I have a family. I love them so much. And I promised my fiancee I would stay alive for her."

"I know I always told you to keep your promises. Robin, do you want to know what I regret more than anything?"

"What?"

"I wanted to spend more time with you. I wanted to be there for you. I wanted to see you grow into the man I know you are now. More than anything I wish I could have stayed with you. You always were and still are my greatest joy, sweetheart. Family is so important." My chest ached as I felt another kiss I knew wasn't real.

"I...I understand."

"I wish I could have met the woman lucky enough to be with my son. Was it...was it Aversa? Did you escape with her?"

"Unfortunately not," said Aversa. I had forgotten she was even there. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She looked...happy. Like she was enjoying watching us speak.

"Aversa, is that you?" said my mother. "Look at you! You grew up to be so beautiful." I actually saw Aversa...blush.

"Oh! Umm...thank you, Miss Morgan," said Aversa in a way that was so jarringly formal that I stopped crying entirely out of surprise.

"Please, dear, just Morgan is fine." My mom smiled happily and I wished with all my heart that I was speaking to her and not her spirit.

"Of...of course," said Aversa.

"How are you, dear? I know that I wasn't able to spend any time around you when you were a child, but I always felt like I knew you. Robin used to talk about you all the time. Every day he would tell me everything the two of you did together. It was like you were my daughter already."

"I...really?" She looked at me. "I guess you...really did care about me," she said.

"He did. I'm sorry to hear that he wasn't able to get you out of there. Are you alright?" Aversa's smile returned.

"I am now," she said. "It's taken a long time, but I am now. He...saved me. In more ways than one."

"Don't I have the most wonderful son?" Aversa nodded happily. My mom turned back to me. "But then who's the lucky woman?"

"Umm...did you know that Naga has a daughter?" I said.

"Of course I've heard of Naga's Voice...wait...is...is she your fiancee? Naga's daughter?"

"Yes." My mom laughed. It was such a clear and pure sound that I felt all the weight of my troubles vanish. It didn't even matter that she wasn't really here, because I had been able to hear my mother laugh one more time.

"That's so wonderful, dear," she said. "And how funny! Oh, Robin, I'm so happy for you. I hope the two of you live long and happy lives together."

"Me too," I said. "I'd love to bring her here to meet you. My daughter, too. Mom, they make me so proud."

"And well they should," she said. "I would love nothing more than to meet them, but...I'm sorry. I don't have much time here. I wish I could stay here with you forever, but I can already feel myself starting to go back. I'm so sorry, sweetheart." It was a trick of the mind that I watched her lean forward to kiss me on the forehead. No matter how much it looked and felt like it, she wasn't really in front of me.

"It's okay, mom. I know I'm part dragon, but...maybe we'll end up in the same place."

"I don't know, but I hope so."

"I'm so...so happy I got to see you again, mom." So what if I was crying? She knew what I meant.

"Me too, Robin. You were always my pride and joy. I love you so much. Never forget it. No matter where life takes you, know that you are loved." It was only an illusion in front of me. I wasn't really hugging her. It was just me imagining that her presence slowly faded from my arms. It wasn't real. It couldn't have been real.

I fell to my knees. Without thinking I rolled back my sleeve and took the knife in my hand. I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull it away from my left arm.

"It only works once," said Aversa. "Believe me, I tried." I let the knife fall from my grip and it clattered on the stone floor. I opened my eyes and saw that Aversa was bending down next to me. She had a surprisingly kind expression on her face. She offered me her hand. I took it and she helped me to my feet. I wiped the tears off my face and suddenly felt her hug me.

"A-Aversa? What are you..." I decided to accept it and I hugged her. "...Thanks."

"Hmph. I might not be the nicest person around, but I know pain when I see it. I thought you might need this."

"I...do. I'm just...surprised, is all."

"You shouldn't be. It's not like we never hugged before."

"I know. Thank you."

"Did you really talk to her about me?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well. It's...good to hear that at least one thing in my life was real."

"It was." She let go of me.

"We should be going, I think," she said. "Have you ridden a pegasus before? You'll have to...hang on tight." I couldn't tell if she was embarrassed or trying to tease me.

"Oh, we don't need to fly," I said. "I have a stone that will bring us back. If you want to call your pegasus I can wait though. Although honestly I'm not sure if it's powerful enough to bring her with us. As far away from the island as we are, it might not even be powerful enough to bring you."

"That's something you probably should have thought about before asking me to come with you," she said. Ah, so she was back to normal. Good.

"You're right," I said. "You don't have to come then." She shook her head.

"I promised I would. My pegasus can find me anywhere. We'll use your way and I'll call her from there."

"Alright," I said. "Take my hand." I offered it to her. She took it, although I thought I saw a hint of a blush. "You must take good care of your skin. It's rather soft." She flushed bright red as I pulled the stone out of my pocket.

"You can't just say things like—"

"Naga, bring us back." We vanished and reappeared in the relative darkness of the island. I saw the lights of the campfires and then the soft glow of Naga's spirit as she reappeared.

"—that outright when you...what is wrong with you?" She let go of my hand and I laughed a little.

"Sorry, sorry, I thought I'd get back at you for teasing me," I said. In the glow of Naga's presence I could see Aversa look embarrassed.

"Well...don't do it again," she said. I grinned and turned to face Naga. Her serene expression was still present.

"You have returned, Robin," she said. I saw Aversa take a step back and fold her arms in what appeared to be a defensive stance. "And you have the witch with you."

"Witch?! Why you—"

"Aversa, not now," I said. "Yes. I'm back and I have her with me. She's turned her back on Grima and has agreed to help us."

"Indeed? And you trust her?"

"She was at the shrine. She's seen the truth like I have. I have no reason not to trust her."

"Very well. Did you find the answers you seek?"

"I did."

"Then rest. Maintain your strength, for the battle you face will be difficult." I nodded and motioned to Aversa to follow me.

"Thank you, Naga," I said as I started back towards the camp. She didn't answer and the light vanished.

"...Thank you," said Aversa. "For...sticking up for me. It...means a lot to me."

"You don't have to force yourself," I said. "You're allowed to be snarky and abrasive if you want."

"Ha, well, that's comforting." She became more serious. "But I...shouldn't. I need to follow your example. You had no reason to show me any kind of kindness, but you did, over and over again. The least I can do is try to repay it."

"If we make it through tomorrow what do you think you'll do?" I asked. I wanted to change the subject since she was clearly uncomfortable.

"Oh, I...hadn't thought about it. My life isn't especially pleasant, so I hadn't planned for the future. I'd like to...you make friends and family sound so pleasant. I thought I might go find somewhere where they don't know me and...try to build a life. It has to be a small village, though. I need to be the most beautiful woman around." I gave a short laugh.

"Well then I wouldn't recommend Ylisstol."

"Oh? Afraid I'll try to seduce you?"

"Oh no, it's just that Tiki is going to move there with me, so you'll always be number two."

"Well, at least I know you think I'm beautiful." I stopped and turned to her.

"Of course I do. Honestly, you really are a striking woman. I think that if you really want to build a life and you decide that a family is part of that then you won't have trouble finding someone. Just make sure he treats you well. You deserve it." She shook her head and smiled.

"I don't know how you do that, but I think I actually believe you." She took my hand. "You're a good man, Robin. Whatever kind of life I've had, I'm...very glad I know you." I squeezed her hand and smiled.

"I'm glad I know you, too. And I'm glad we ran into each other again. Now, let's go find you somewhere to sleep." She let go of my hand and nodded. We continued walking back into the camp. It was dark save for the few campfires, so I looked around for one. I walked over to it and, to my surprise, found Chrom sitting next to it. It was hard to read his expression just from the light of the fire, but he was leaning forward and resting his chin on his fists. He looked up at us as we approached and nearly fell off the log he was sitting on.

"Robin? Is that...is that Aversa?"

"Yep. Aversa, introduce yourself," I said. She awkwardly extended a hand, which Chrom took and shook once.

"Hello...Lord Chrom," she said.

"Um...hello, Aversa," said Chrom. I had to suppress my laughter just to keep from waking everyone up. "Robin...am I going to get an explanation for this?"

"She's going to help us," I said helpfully. He frowned.

"Just...just like that?"

"Just like that!" Chrom let go of Aversa's hand and they both looked at me in clear discomfort. "Oh, she's going to need a tent to spend the night in," I said.

"Umm...right. Wait here. I'll go find you something." He walked away in a daze.

"I suppose that...could have gone worse," said Aversa once he was out of earshot. "At least he didn't attack me."

"He wouldn't. You're with me. He trusts me."

"Oh. Right. I...guess I forgot what it looked like." She fell silent and sat on a log near the fire. I sat with her until Chrom returned. He looked exhuasted.

"We don't have any extra tents," he said. "But Noire and Nah have room to spare in their tent. You're...welcome to spend the night there." Aversa got up.

"I think I should sleep on my own. The last thing I need is to make any of you feel the need to slit my throat in the night."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Chrom. "Robin obviously trusts you enough to bring you here. That means I trust you. We're glad to have your help for as long as you decide to give it." She looked at me as I rose.

"You're not all playing some cruel joke on, me, are you? It can't really be this easy." I put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's really this easy. Come on. I'll introduce you to Noire. She's a sweet girl, if a bit nervous. Chrom, lead on." He started towards the tent and I followed him with Aversa. We reached it in a minute and Chrom stopped at the entrance.

"Ladies? I'm back," he said.

"C-come in," came Noire's shaky voice from inside. He pushed the flap open and we entered. Nah looked like she was already asleep but Noire was sitting up on her bedroll. She looked up at us and gave a little 'eep' when she saw us.

"Hey Noire," I said quietly. I sat next to her. "This is Aversa. She's an old friend of mine and she's here to help us."

"She umm...she is? Didn't we f-fight her?" I looked up at Aversa, who looked uncomfortable.

"We did, but she's with us now. I promise you that it's okay. She's also, by the way, very confident in her appearance and her fashion sense. She can probably give you some advice if you ask."

"Really?" she asked Aversa.

"Oh...umm, sure. If...if you want." I got up and started back out of the tent. I stopped in front of Aversa.

"They're good people," I said. "You're among friends."

"I really...can't believe that I believe you," she said. "...Good night." I patted her shoulder.

"Good night." Chrom and I left the tent and walked back towards the fire pit.

"How do you do it? Really, how do you do it?" I shrugged.

"Couldn't tell you," I said. "Maybe it's because I believe in people?"

"Maybe. Are you going to try to sleep? I can't. Haven't been able to all night."

"Did you check on Libra?"

"He's breathing more steadily. Lissa thinks he's going to live."

"Good. To answer your question, yes. I think I need to rest up. I've had far too long a day. If nothing else, I've left Tiki alone for too long."

"Then sleep well, my friend. I'll see you in the morning." We parted ways and I found my tent. As quietly as I could I pushed the flap open and saw in the dim light of our last candle that Tiki was sitting up watching the entrance. She wasn't as upset as she had been, but she looked stressed. I sat in front of her and gently hugged her.

"Welcome back, beloved," she said.

"How come you're awake?" I said. "You looked so peaceful when I left."

"As I told you, I find it very difficult to sleep without your presence. I do not know how long it was after you departed that I awoke, but I have not been able to sleep since." I felt an ache in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"It is alright. I imagine that sleep is not coming easily to you."

"Not at all," I said. As much as I had appreciated Aversa's show of solidarity, having Tiki hold me like this was so comforting.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"I talked to your mother. I wanted some clarity. She sent me to a shrine in Valm."

"Ah, the Wellspring of Truth? I have been there myself, many years ago."

"If your experience was like mine, you must have spoken to your father," I said. It was probably how she learned about what happened to him.

"I did. He told me that he loved me and that he was sorry that he was unable to raise me. The madness that took him no longer troubles his soul."

"Did you ask him about whether he'll see your mother again?"

"He did not know. He wishes to, but my mother was correct. The heavens are vast. It is difficult to say if they will meet again."

"They will," I said. "I'm sure they will."

"I pray you are right." She shifted her weight a little and rested her head on my shoulder. "Robin...I love you so much." She sounded exhausted. I felt a pang of guilt for waking her up.

"I love you too, dearest."

"You spoke to your mother, yes? Will you tell me of her? I wish to know everything you shared."

"Of course," I said. "She was so happy to hear about you." I felt her yawn.

"Was she proud of the wonderful man her son has become?"

"She was. Although she is my mother, so I think she's a little biased." Tiki laughed very gently.

"Tell me everything. Then we should rest."

I did.

* * *

I wasn't sure when I woke up, because the sun didn't shine down on our tent. It was blocked by Grima. Instead I woke up when I woke up. I shook Tiki awake, then gave her a kiss. Then another one. Then a third one. Then, just for good measure, a fourth one. Then I sat up and she sat up with me. She took my hand and placed it on her chest.

"Can you feel my heart, beloved?" I nodded. "Good. Please remember how it feels. It beats for you alone. No matter what happens today, that will remain true." I reached out and pulled her in against me. I brought her head to rest against my chest.

"Can you hear it?" I said softly. "That sound is only for you, and it always will be. From here to eternity, I'm yours." We got up and left the tent.

Chrom was at the same fire pit where he had been the night before. He looked like he hadn't slept at all. Some of the others were starting to gather. Chrom looked up as he heard us coming.

"Good morning, you two."

"Morning," I said.

"This is it," he said.

"Yeah."

"Are you ready?"

"Are any of us?"

"I suppose not."

"Did you sleep?" He shook his head.

"Couldn't. Worried Sumia sick. How long do you think we should wait before we wake everyone up?"

"Couple minutes. Let's see who shows up." He nodded but didn't answer. Tiki and I stood next to him while we waited. A few stragglers began to arrive one by one. Strangely, Aversa was one of them. She drew a lot of sideways glances and walked up next to me. She didn't quite cling to me, but she probably would have if Tiki wasn't with me.

"Robin?" said Tiki.

"Yes?"

"Is this not Aversa? The woman you knew long ago?"

"It is," said Aversa dryly. "A pleasure, I'm sure."

"Oh. Right. I, umm...sorry, I forgot to mention last night that I ran into her at the shrine. She was there to learn about her own past. We...actually had a nice talk. She said she'd help us." I hoped she wasn't upset. I really, honestly had just forgotten to tell her about Aversa. But phrasing it the way I had probably sounded bad.

"Indeed? I am glad to hear it. I am given to understand Robin once cared for you a great deal, Aversa. If so, then I will trust his judgment."

"Well...thank you," said Aversa. "I'm...glad to hear that." She actually looked a little relieved.

"Do not fear, beloved," said Tiki. "I know where you heart lies." Aversa glared briefly at Tiki and I wondered if Tiki had said that specifically to get that reaction. She was self-admittedly selfish. That could lead to this kind of behavior.

"Oh, believe me, so do I," said Aversa in a voice that could be unfavorably compared to a winter storm. "He made that very clear yesterday." Further discussion was cut off by the arrival of most of the other Shepherds. Some concerned murmurs started but Chrom cut them off. He stood up a little shakily and spoke.

"Good morning to you all," he said. He motioned to Aversa. "You all remember Aversa. She has agreed to aid us in the battle today."

"I can personally vouch for her," I said. "I expect all of you to treat her as you would anyone else. She's one of us now."

"Any objections?" There were none. "Good. I'm not going to give you all some grandiose speech. You all know what's going on. Today is the final battle. I ask for your strength one last time. Stand with me and let us change the future." There wasn't much more than a chorus of assent from everyone. Too much was at stake to work ourselves up to more than grim resolution. "Meet back here in five minutes. Arm yourselves and be ready."

Everyone scattered to retrieve weapons and armor. I grabbed a new sword and a couple of tomes for Aversa, then returned to the clearing where Chrom was. I handed Aversa the tomes.

"Thank you. And...thank you for sticking up for me. I appreciate it."

"I meant what I said. I trust you."

"You trust too easily. But...thank you." The Shepherds began to regather at the clearing. The general mood was tense. Lissa walked up to me and hugged me without a word. I let go of Tiki's hand long enough to hug her back.

"We're almost there," I said. "We never would've made this far without you."

"I should be telling you that," she said.

"How's Libra?"

"He made it through the night. We think he's going to make it. Brady's with him. He won't be there for the battle, though."

"I'm glad to hear that. How are you?"

"I want to go home."

"Soon." She let go of me and got up on her tiptoes to kiss me on the cheek.

"Thank you for everything, Robin."

"Same to you." She gave me another hug and ran back to Frederick. I should have been uncomfortable at having that happen in front of everyone, but I couldn't be. I had no idea what was coming, so any moments I could get with my friends now were important to me.

"Lady Naga," said Chrom. "We're ready." Naga manifested above us.

"With my blessing, Awakener, I will send you to the Fell Dragon's back. Remember: strike the nape of his neck. And may fortune favor you all." She held her arms out wide and light washed over us.

We reappeared hundreds of feet in the air on Grima's back. I saw the other me about fifty yards away. There were dozens of Risen in between us and him. Chrom let out a cry and drew Falchion.

And we charged forward to face our destiny.

 **A/N: This was going to cover the actual battle, but then I realized I'd be writing like an 8,000 word chapter and not only would that be hard to read it would take me forever to write.**

 **It always bothered me that Robin's mother gets like 2 mentions and then nothing at all. I hope I've done an okay job actually giving her some character.**

 **I commissioned another piece of art that I'm chomping at the bit to show everyone, but, well...you'll see why I haven't later.**


	52. Chapter 52

Chrom reached the Risen first. Evidently he wasn't bothered by fatigue. He savagely cut down the first one before it even had a chance to raise a weapon in defense. With that, the battle was joined. I sent a bolt of lightning at the nearest Risen which knocked it backwards but didn't kill it. The hole I made in the ranks gave me a good view of the other me for a moment.

He was standing at the back overseeing the battle. He wasn't making any move to attack us or to try to stop us. He was just standing still. That worried me more than it would have if he had actually joined the battle. It was almost like he didn't even regard us as worth worrying about. That said, a Risen quickly moved to close ranks and I was forced to take my mind off him.

I withdrew my sword and slashed at the Risen in front of me. It moved to block me with its own sword, but I was just a little too fast for it and managed to cut its hand off. Lon'qu was a step behind me and ran it through. Another Risen replaced it.

I looked around me and saw that the Risen were trying to get around the sides of our ranks to flank us. I started barking out orders to fan out and wall them away from doing that while we attempted to thin their numbers. There were so many of them. Two, no, three dozen, at least. We were already outnumbered without even factoring in Grima's own powers. Yes, I had three dragons on my side, but they couldn't break ranks and try to rampage through the enemy. We needed them to keep the lines steady.

Another Risen took a swing at me. I had to step backwards to get out of the way, but I bumped into Miriel and sent her magic off target. Fortunately that only meant it went flying into the air instead of an ally, but it still disrupted an attack and I saw that the Risen she had been targeting hit what I thought for a moment was empty air but realized was Kellam. He was knocked to the ground. Miriel followed up quickly and managed to burn away half the Risen's body and the ranks closed while Kellam stood up.

The Risen that had attacked me raised its ax to attack again, but this time I was ready. I met its swing with my sword, parried it away, and stabbed the Risen through the mask on its face. I had never bothered to learn what was behind those masks, but I didn't care. The Risen melted away with a groan. It was replaced by yet another. I took another look around and saw that the Risen's numbers didn't seem to actually be declining. In fact they almost seemed to be growing. It was likely that Grima was able to summon them at will. That made this fight nearly impossible. He could just overwhelm us with Risen without ever even getting involved. I had to change the field somehow.

"Robin! We need you over here!" I heard Lucina call from the left flank. I took a step back to let Lon'qu fill the line and made my way over there. On the way I sent some lightning out towards the nearest Risen which knocked it flat. I reached the left flank and saw that Severa had been hit in the sword arm and was bleeding. When she saw me arrive she gave ground and I filled in the space as the Risen in front of us swung its ax.

I raised my sword to block it but it was stronger than me and it was taller than me. My sword was knocked aside and felt the ax slash at my robes. I didn't feel any pain so I didn't think I had actually been hit, but the Risen had the upper hand on me. Lucina was dealing with the one in front of her and Donnel was handling the two in front of him, so I was on my own for the moment. I got my sword back under control and slashed at the Risen's arm. It moved out of my way and went to swing at me again. I moved forward to try to get inside its minimum range. It brought the ax down and I found that it did end up behind me. Unfortunately that put me in too close to use my sword, so instead I put my hand against its torso and barked out an incantation. Lighting exploded from my fingers and blew a hole right through the Risen. It sagged to its knees. It would have crashed down on top of me but it was dissolving away too quickly.

I stepped back to make sure the line was secure as the next Risen took its place. I looked desperately around me and saw that we still weren't making any forward progress against them. In fact it looked like we were being forced to give ground. I needed to turn the tide or we would falter. I had one option left. I was hoping to save it for the other me, but it looked like I needed to expend it early. I just had to delay until someone could fill in the ranks.

More and more Risen charged at us. We repelled them over and over, but it was like trying to hold back a flood with nothing more than some rocks and sticks. We were going to be overrun. Cherche, Gerome, and the others couldn't even get into the air. They had to stay and hold the line. Morgan and the others were doing everything they could from the back, but there were so few of them against so many. I felt a hand against my back.

"I'm good to fight again. Clear out!" said Severa from behind me. I swung my sword at the Risen in front of me, forced it back, and turned my body to let her pass me. She was on top of the Risen in a moment and she hacked it nearly to pieces. I fell back a few steps to join the other mages and took another look. We were still holding. I saw near the right flank that Yen'fay was fighting with the ferocity of ten men. It was quite a sight to behold and I had to force myself to look away from the level of swordsmanship he was displaying.

I pulled out my potent fire tome. This was likely the last use I was ever going to get out of it before it ran out of power, so I had to make it count. I couldn't aim it at the other me. He would see it coming and likely be able to stop it somehow. I had wanted to use it later in direct combat with him the same way I had used it against Walhart, but that required a distraction that I didn't have.

I began to focus the power in my hand. It would take me out of the fighting for a few seconds, so I had to rely on everyone to keep me safe. Not only that, but it would impair my magic for the rest of the battle. I would likely have to stick to my sword if I wanted to be at my most effective. The corners of my vision started to darken once more. As they did I felt someone grab my left wrist. I looked over and saw that it was Aversa.

"I can see what you're doing," she said. "Borrow some power from me. Make it count." I had never heard of that kind of thing. Two people could cast the same spell simultaneously and potentially achieve a double effect, but I had never heard of one person directly giving power to another person.

"How—"

"My gift. Lets me give and take energy. I can't spare much, but it should be enough to keep you going." She tightened her hold on my wrist and I felt a jolt of power course through me. It made my vision clear and I could feel the increase in the potency of the spell I was about to cast.

I aimed at the center of the Risen ranks and unleashed the spell. A wave of fire came crashing down in their midst and boiled away at least twenty of them. It was hard for me to tell exactly how many because I had to drop my head from the fatigue. I was about to fall to my knees, but Aversa threw my arm over her shoulder and supported me.

"Healer!" she called out. Brady was there a moment later. He held a potion to my lips and I drank it down. It restored enough of my energy that I could lift my head up. I didn't know how much magic I still had in me, but I was at least going to be able to move around. As I raised my head up the ground underneath us shook and I remembered that we were, after all, on a dragon's back. My spell must have cause him some small measure of pain for him to react like this. I felt a grim smile touch the corners of my mouth.

I had made a large gap in the enemy ranks. They didn't fill it in in time and the Shepherds in the center were able to break through and start to drive a wedge into the enemy. Aversa and Laurent were flinging spell after spell in one direction while Morgan and Miriel did the same in the other direction.

"I'm fine to move," I said. "Advance. We need to cut a hole through them and get to the avatar."

"Alright dad," said Morgan.

"Go!" I called out. All four of them advanced. I was a few steps behind.

It nearly cost me my life.

As I started to move forward I felt something strike me on the back of the head. I was sent sprawling forward and crashed to the ground. In a daze I rolled over and saw a Risen standing over me. I was too unfocused to call out and no one was looking my way. I scrabbled for my sword to try to defend myself. I found it and wrapped my fingers around the hilt, but I realized that I wasn't going to have it up in time as the Risen raised its fists. It began to bring them down to crush me flat. I braced myself and prayed that I would survive the attack long enough to recover.

The attack never came. Before the Risen's fists could turn me into paste it groaned and began to melt away. I had no idea how that had happened. I hadn't seen magic go past me and I hadn't seen anyone break ranks.

The Risen dissolved and I saw a nightmare standing over me.

"Libra!" He offered me a hand and pulled me to my feet. When he answered me his speech sounded a little odd thanks to the terrible burns covering half of his face.

"Good to see you. Woke up and you all were gone. Asked Naga to send me to help you. Looks like I was just in time."

"Behind you!" I said. He spun as another Risen made to attack us. He batted its ax aside and cut its head in half. More Risen began to appear.

"Risen behind us!" Libra called out. The mages turned around and saw what was going on. They came back to help us, but it wouldn't be nearly enough. They needed protection, but we didn't have that much to give. More Risen were already appearing to replace the ones I had destroyed. Gods, there was no end to them.

"Tiki! Nowi! Back here!" I called out. It would mean taking them off the main ranks, but I thought they would be the best to guard the rear. The two of them could keep enough of the Risen occupied to allow the mages to fight. I had to trust everyone else to hold ranks.

Tiki and Nowi came stomping past us and each burned away an onrushing Risen. Libra let go of me to help them fight. Rested as he was, he was a terror as he cut a swath through them. Still, it wouldn't be enough if we were overrun. I had no options left. I had to get to the other me and cut this problem off at the source. I left the seven of them and went back towards the front of the ranks. They were still holding back the Risen, but more had appeared and they had been forced to step back a little. Somehow, though, the gap I had made hadn't been filled. New Risen were only appearing among the Risen that were already present. I wondered briefly if there was a particular reason for that, but I didn't have time to concentrate on it. My head was still a little foggy anyway. I needed to focus.

I found Chrom at his spot in the ranks. I stepped up next to him on his right and started fighting with a Risen in front of me. I was able to parry its strikes and wound it, but I noticed that I was starting to slow a little. I didn't know how much fight I had left in me, but I knew I needed to keep going.

"Chrom, we need to break through and get to the avatar or we're going to be overrun," I said between strikes.

"I agree," he said, "but I don't know if we can make enough of an opening. If I leave the ranks might falter." He cut down a pair of Risen in front of him which let him step forward a little to flank the one that Vaike was fighting.

"More are appearing behind us. I had to pull Tiki and Nowi to the back. We're out of time." Each time I attacked the Risen who were in front of me I felt my movement become more sluggish. I couldn't let myself burn out before we got to the other me. I had to stay up and stay fighting.

"Then let's see if we can cut a hole through them," he said. I wished I had reinforcements to bring, but our only reinforcement had already arrived and he was occupied. No one else was coming. There was no cavalry on the horizon. This was our last stand and it was down to the people who were here. I swung at the nearest Risen and managed to score a killing blow. Another one was right behind it, but I saw daylight. If we could get through maybe four of them we had enough of a gap to reach the other me without the ranks faltering.

A Risen took a swing at me. I managed to slip underneath it and I stabbed at it. It roared in pain and backed away. I pulled out my sword and swung it at another Risen to my left. It was distracted by Chrom which meant that it was open to me. My attack caught it off guard and caused it to turn to me. That gave Chrom the opening to drive Falchion through its back. It melted away as I turned back to the first Risen who was preparing to swing its sword at me. I was a little too fast for it. I slashed at its sword arm and made a deep cut that caused it to drop the sword. Chrom was able to finish it off. Two to go before our opening.

Chrom and I each went head-to-head with one of the Risen that still stood. They looked larger than normal Risen and I knew I'd have my work cut out for me. The one in front of me had a sword that was nearly as wide as its arm. It brought it crashing down and it took all my concentration to get out of the way. I swiped at its leg but my sword caught against the Risen's boot and didn't go through. I stepped to the side to force it to turn. It brought its sword to bear on me but as it did I swiped at its legs again. This time I caught one and left a deep gash right above the knee. Risen didn't bleed or that would have killed it, but it still caused it pain. I kept sidestepping to force it to turn. It did, but its injured leg gave out from under it and it crashed down sideways. I brought my sword down to finish it off, then stepped past its melting body to team up with Chrom.

Chrom was swinging savagely at the Risen he was fighting in order to keep it on the defensive. Unfortunately that made it difficult for me to join in, because he was forcing it back step by step. I lowered my sword to run past it, but it noticed me and swiped out with its off hand. It was a fatal mistake. Trying to attack me meant that it was no longer holding up its own sword with both hands, which meant that Chrom's next downward blow knocked its sword away and put it off guard. That allowed Chrom and I to both run it through together and its knees buckled. We had our opening.

"With me!" I called to him. He looked to make sure that the ranks were still holding. They were, so he turned and we ran past the Risen and towards the other me. He saw us approaching and stretched out one hand. The air in front of him distorted and I saw a black mass snake towards me. I had been anticipating some kind of curse, so I was able to get out of the way, but only just. He was good, and when we got closer it wouldn't be easy to dodge him.

"Split up!" said Chrom. He had apparently seen the same thing I had. I broke right and he broke left as we ran to approach him. He sent another curse towards Chrom, but Chrom held up the Emblem to deflect it. I wasn't sure if it worked, but Chrom stayed on his feet. We got within ten feet of him and I held my sword at the ready. He started...laughing.

"Stop, please," he said between bouts of laughter. "This is starting to get embarrassing."

"There's nowhere left to run," I said. I was going for bravado, but it probably didn't come across. He started laughing harder as Chrom and I started to separate to force him to divide his attention. He laughed even harder.

" _Run?_ You really think that _you're_ winning this?" He actually threw back his head and cackled before he continued. "You didn't listen to me. This is my _favorite part_. I get to watch you hope. I get to watch you think that you have a chance at beating me— _and then I take it away from you_."

"Fool," said Chrom. "You have no Risen left, you have no Grimleal left. It's just you, me, Robin, and Naga's divine judgment. Your path ends here." The other me streched his left hand out in front of him.

"My path goes wherever I want it to. _Your_ path ended a while ago. You just haven't noticed yet." The body of Grima below our feet began to shake. I had to concentrate on standing up and couldn't focus on starting my attack.

And then I understood why he was still so confident.

Grima raised his massive head and craned his neck around to face us. I stared up at the face of my father. He had six blood-red eyes that each seemed to pierce me with their gaze. He had rows and rows of wickedly sharp teeth. Each individual tooth was at least as long as my forearm, maybe longer. His scales were as black as the night sky. It was like I was looking at a bottomless pit that was home to some massive spider waiting to catch anyone unlucky enough to wander through its territory.

"This is the end for you," said the other me. "For you, for Naga, and for the entire pitiful human race." Grima's mouth opened and I knew I was looking at the face of death itself. A moment later a cloud of sickly purple smoke began to pour out over the battlefield from his gaping maw.

I threw a hand over my mouth, but I knew instinctively that it wouldn't matter. The smoke seemed to envelop me and worm its way between my fingers into my mouth and nose. I immediately felt like I needed to vomit and I fell to my knees. I managed to look over towards Chrom and I saw that he was doing much the same as I was. I imagined that everyone behind us would soon follow.

My vision began to fade. I heard a familiar voice start to laugh in my mind. The darkness began to swallow me. I fell flat on my face. This was it. We had failed. We had been utterly defeated and he hadn't even needed to make a real effort. The future was set in stone. He had won, and I only now realized the futility of trying to fight a dragon. It was like we were mice fighting a great lion. Like ants fighting against a descending shoe.

As my consciousness left me, only one thought was left in my mind.

 _I guess, in the end, it was all for nothing._


	53. Chapter 53

I was in the void. I couldn't remember why I was there or what was going on. I only knew that I felt good. No part of me hurt anymore. I was happy. Someone else here was happy too. He was laughing. I knew him, but I couldn't remember why.

" _Ah, you have finally reached me, child. I am glad to see you here."_

Oh, right. Dad.

" _That is right. I am indeed your father. It pleases me that you finally understand."_

I did. I had finally learned, and now I was here. Where was I?

 _FIGHT._

I didn't want to fight. It was so safe here.

" _Your struggle is finally over, my son. You can finally have the deepest desires of your heart. You need only accept my gift."_

Gift. His gift. I knew what it was. What was it? Why couldn't I remember?

 _FIGHT._

" _My essence, child. You will take on my essence and you will become a god. You will rule this world and do as you please_. _"_

A god. I'd be a god. That would be nice. I'd be able to do whatever I wanted. I would live forever. I wanted to live forever. Why did I want to live forever?

 _FIGHT._

" _Life eternal is the greatest gift of all. There need be no reason to desire it. It is an end to itself, and you will have it. You need only give yourself to me and I will give you everything you wish."_

I wanted to. It sounded nice. It sounded like I wouldn't have to hurt anymore. I wanted to say yes.

I heard two words. They were faint. They sounded like they were being whispered to me from within a storm. I could only barely understand them.

"Beloved...no..."

A small orb of light appeared next to me in the darkness. It beckoned me to reach out and touch it.

" _Do not touch that, child,"_ said the first voice. _"It will lead you astray."_ Why not? It looked so warm and inviting. And it was so familiar.

 _TOUCH IT._

" _Do not. You will be led to ruin!"_

 _TOUCH IT._

" _No!"_

 _TOUCH IT!_

" _DO NOT."_ The first voice was much less friendly. It scared me and I suddenly noticed that the darkness around me was cold. I shivered a little. I needed warmth. I needed the light.

I reached out and touched the orb.

I heard that second voice speak again and again, more clearly this time, but still distant like a dream.

" **Ah, good, you are awake."**

" **I hear I have you to thank for saving my life."**

" **As the Voice I have a certain image placed upon me. An image I often fail to live up to."**

" **I was just thinking about how much you look like someone I used to know."**

" **An aura of goodness and kindness surrounds you, Robin. Just as it did him."**

" **I see Robin. And I am sorry that I ever gave you cause to think otherwise."**

" **If something should trouble you, please...feel free to speak to me about it. Even if I am the cause. Especially if I am the cause."**

" **You...you actually smell...quite nice..."**

" **I...I...I need to know that I am not alone."**

" **Would you...perhaps...could you...stay here tonight?"**

" **Of course the answer is yes. The answer will always be yes."**

" **So please, please promise me that you will try to remain safe. I...I could not bear it if I lost you."**

" **I am not my mother. And you are not your father. You are Robin."**

" **Robin, look at me."**

" **Robin."**

" **Beloved."**

" **My Robin."**

" **Be still, m** **y love.** **I am with you.** **"**

" **My love."**

" **You are the man with whom I have...fallen in love."**

Each memory echoed in my mind as trails of light began to swirl and coalesce around the orb. The light started to come into focus and I saw standing with me in the darkness the figure of the most wonderful woman I had ever known. The woman who had saved me on countless occasions and had now saved me once again with two little words.

Tiki appeared beside me in the darkness. She smiled and the voice began to become enraged. It made me shiver again and now that the orb was gone I reached out to the woman who had replaced it. She held out her arms and I embraced her. She was so warm and inviting, and as she held me in her loving embrace, the first voice faded and I remembered who I was.

 _ROBIN._

I forced my eyes open. I was splayed out on the ground—body of Grima, I supposed—and I was in pain. But I was me. And I was alive. That meant there was still hope. Not just for me, but for everyone else. If he hadn't killed me, there was hope for them.

I planted a hand on the ground and pushed. It got me a couple of inches off the ground before it gave out. I planted both hands at once and pushed again. It got me six inches off the ground. I used that leverage to force myself to my knees. I looked up and saw that the other me had a crazed grin on his face. I looked to my left and saw that Chrom was still prone and, so far, unmoving. I looked up and saw that Grima's head was no longer above us. He must have lowered it after his attack. I forced myself to stand. My head was cloudy, but I was upright.

"Took you long enough," said the other me. "I was starting to get bored."

"You could have just not attacked us," I said lamely. As I had done before, I wanted to stall for time. I needed to give someone else a chance to break out of this miasma affecting them. I didn't know who, but I knew I had no chance to take him on alone.

"Oh, but where's the fun in that? And besides, I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Why could you possibly want that?"

"Because you have an exceedingly irritating habit of not rejoining me," he said. "And I'd like to speak to you without interference. To...convince you." I spat on the ground.

"I already gave you my answer once. It hasn't changed."

"Oh, but you see, this time I have an incentive for you," he said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chrom twitch. Just the barest movement. Just for a moment. But it was all I needed.

"Do tell," I said.

"I'll spare them," he said. "All of them. They aren't dead, but they will be whenever I want them to be. Join me and I'll spare them."

"You know," I said, "you're a lot different out here than you are when you're talking in my head."

"What are you blathering about? I made you an offer. Respond to it."

"See, when you're in my head it's all honeyed words and promises to fulfill my desires. But then I get out here and it's threats and bragging and offers that are so obviously false that I'm insulted you would even try to make them. Do you think I'm an idiot? Do you think I believe you for a moment? You wouldn't spare them. You'd absorb me and then make me watch you kill them all." I spat on the ground again. "That's still my answer."

"Okay, well, you're right. I would have killed them." He shrugged. "I probably will anyway once we're done here."

"This is what I'm talking about," I said. "You try to make nice in my mind, but out here you don't even bother, even though you know I have to willingly join you."

"Why should I?" he said. "You're going to join me. I'm going to be whole again."

"No," I said, "that's not it. It took me a while, but I think I've figured it out. It's me. I'm still in there, influencing you in some small way. Oh sure, I probably don't do anything you wouldn't, but I bet I'm still doing something." His grin disappeared, which I knew meant I was right.

"These attempts to appeal to my humanity are becoming tiresome. You don't get it. I'm not human. I'm so much more! I am the world's ruin! I am death itself! I am the—"

"I don't care," I said. To my grim satisfaction he lost his train of thought and sputtered a little.

"How dare you—"

"See," I said as though he hadn't said anything, "you still think I'm trying to appeal to your humanity. I'm not. I told you before, you revealed a weakness. I know I'm still inside you. I'll bet that I've been trying to get you to do things differently than you normally would. I'm sure it's nothing major so I didn't risk tipping you off, but I'll bet I did it." He raised his right hand and I heard movement behind me. I glanced over and saw Aversa's unconscious form float into the air.

"Look who you brought to me," he said. It was working. I had him agitated and not focusing on the now-stirring form of Chrom. "Has she told you about her special talent?"

"Sure," I said. "Because she trusts me. You probably don't remember what that feels like." He laughed scornfully.

"Of course I do, idiot. She trusted me, too. Trusted me enough to give me power. To give and give and give...until there was nothing left." He waved a hand and Aversa crashed back down. I prayed she was unhurt. "I think, once I have you back, I'll have her give me some more. Really, I should thank you for bringing her. She might have lived otherwise. At least, for a little while." He was trying to get a rise out of me. Unfortunately for him I was too exhausted to get annoyed.

"I didn't mean you don't remember what it's like to have someone trust you. I meant that you don't remember what it's like to trust someone else. It's nice, knowing you don't have to do everything alone. You should try it some time."

"Ha! But why should I want to? I can already do everything alone. You don't get it. I'm a god. I can do whatever I want to do, whenever I want to do it."

"...Except make me join you, of course." He frowned.

"Alright then, you pedantic bastard, I can do _almost_ anything I want."

"And you can't bring Tiki back."

" _What?"_ There it was. I had him.

"That's what happened, isn't it? That's why you're like this. You—I—wanted to live forever. So you listened. You let him convince you. You joined him. And she gave in. And you lost her. And no matter what, you couldn't bring her back." The look on his face told me I was right. This, in front of me, was living proof of what could happen if I went too far. I had destroyed the world for her sake. Not only had I chosen her above the world, I had chosen her instead of the world. And as a result, both were destroyed.

"...I'm going to kill each and every one of them," he said flatly. It was as good as telling me I was exactly right. "Slowly. Painfully. Until you beg me to stop. You'll offer me yourself to get me stop, but I won't. I kill them all. Then, once they're all dead, I'll finally let you return." I knelt down and picked up my sword. Then I pressed it to my wrist.

"If you even try to hurt any of them, I'll kill myself," I said.

"You wouldn't," he said, "you don't have the courage."

"I would," I said more firmly. "And you know what? I would die happy. I would die knowing that I denied you what you really wanted. I would die knowing that you'll spend the rest of eternity angry that you couldn't get me to join you. And I would be _happy_."

"You can't be this pathetic," he said. "You can't possibly think that dying would solve anything. I'd still kill them. I'll still wipe out humanity. You would die for nothing."

"No," I said, "I would die just to spite you. Just to know that you'll have to spend eternity in your ruined world with that one little piece of you missing. Just to know that you'll never be whole. Because I've finally figured you out. You can't actually understand why I do what I do. The concept of living for another person, of doing something for someone else, doesn't make sense to you. It's not that you're disdainful of my decisions. It's that you're confused by them, and you're playing it off. Look at you, you hit me with your strongest attack and I'm still standing. God? You're not a god. You can't even stop one man." I finally did it. I made him snap. He started walking towards me, flinging curses the whole way. I did what I could to get out of the way of them, but there were too many and they were too fast. I managed to deflect a few, but even then he was so much more powerful than me.

One curse hit me, then two, then three, then four. I started to lose count and I sagged to one knee. My sword fell from my grip and clattered on the ground. The other me reached me and grabbed my hair. He pulled my head up so he could force me to face him.

"Looks like I stopped you just fine," he said in a voice dripping with scorn. "Now you can wait here while I kill them all. Sorry your big hero moment didn't work out the way you planned it. Good try though." I opened my mouth to speak but I started coughing. He let go of me and I fell forward onto my hands and knees. I forced myself up to a sitting position while I caught my breath.

"You..." I coughed again. He snapped his fingers and I felt air rush into my lungs.

"Oh, please, I'd love to hear this," he said. "This last bit of defiance. I'm sure it's going to be wonderful."

"You're just like Walhart," I said with a glance past him, "and just like Validar. All three of you thought you knew me, and you all got something totally wrong."

"Haven't I told you not to compare me to them? They were weak. They were _human_. I'm not!"

"Maybe," I said, "but you're still like them. Walhart tried to get me to join him. He thought I was working for money. He was wrong. Validar thought that I was just as caught up in my destiny as he was. He was wrong. And you...you think that I believe that I'm the hero. You're wrong. I'm not the hero." I brought up one shaky hand and pointed behind him.

"He is."

The other me spun around to fight. He never got the chance. Chrom raised his voice and shouted in that tone of absolute conviction that no one I knew could quite match. Only this time it sounded deeper. More full. More resonant. Almost like Naga was speaking through him.

"GRIMA! FACE THE JUDGMENT OF THE DIVINE DRAGON!" The other me was so stunned by Chrom's proclamation that he couldn't react in time. Chrom was too close. Grima's avatar brought his hand up to cast a curse, but he was just a moment too slow. That was all it took. Chrom lunged forward. The next thing I saw was the most surreal image I had ever experienced.

I saw myself impaled on Falchion's blade.

The other me opened his mouth to speak, but all that happened was a kind of black sludge bubbled out. Chrom withdrew Falchion from the stomach of Grima's avatar. The avatar's arms went limp and fell to his sides. He sank to his knees. He wobbled a little, then crashed backwards. As he did, I thought that I saw a look of relief cross his face. Just for a moment. Just for the briefest flash.

The body below us began to shake and I felt a roar of agony. Chrom walked over and helped me to my feet. I was unsteady and didn't know how long I would stay upright, but I was alive.

For now.

"We did it!" he shouted over the din. "It's finally over!"

"Not quite," I said. My breathing was labored and I wasn't as loud as he was, but he was close enough that he could hear me. "There's still one thing to do."

"But he's weakened enough for us to strike. We've won." I nodded weakly.

"We have." I reached into a pocket and searched for any tome that I still had. My hands closed on one.

"Wait here," he said. He let go of me and I wobbled a little. About ten feet in front of us was the spot where Grima's body met his neck. I could see that his scales were thinner there, presumably to allow him to bend his head backwards like he had earlier.

"Chrom," I said as I pulled the tome out of my pocket. It was a Thoron. Of course it was. "Wait." He turned to me.

"What is it?"

"...Let me do it." I took an unsteady step forward, then another, then another, which brought me even with Chrom again. We were only a few feet away now.

"Are you mad?!" he shouted. "I can't let you do that!" I shook my head sadly.

"Look at how easily he defeated us!" I said. "He barely made an effort!"

"He didn't defeat us at all! We won! If he had defeated us we wouldn't be able to have this conversation!" I shook my head a second time.

"Look around you," I said. "Look at what all our efforts got us. You and I are the only ones upright. I'm only here because he didn't want to kill me, and you're only here because you had Naga's personal blessing. What happens if we don't get this lucky next time? Don't you understand? He only has to win once. We have to win over and over and over." I sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't let that happen. Not when I can end it now." I took another step forward. I was almost there. I was, I thought, close enough.

"Robin, I trust you. You can do it. You can be there to stop him. You...you don't have to do this," he said in a choked voice. I turned to look at him and for the first time I could ever remember I saw tears in his eyes.

"Yes I do," I said. He stepped up next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I...can't change your mind, can I?" I shook my head.

"When it comes right down to it," I said, "I can't ask anyone to take a risk—"

"—you wouldn't take yourself," he finished. He closed his eyes.

"I need you to promise me something," I said. "In case...in case I don't come back." He opened his eyes and looked horrified.

"Don't say that!"

"Listen to me!" I said. Talking was becoming difficult. I had to finish before I lost the ability to speak. "I have to plan for everything! If I don't come back..." I glanced over my shoulder and tried to pick out Tiki and Morgan among the unconscious forms of my comrades. "You...make sure they're taken care of. And you tell them...you tell them I love them. You tell them that I was thinking of them until the very end." I paused to choke down a sob as my vision became blurry. "And...and you tell her...tell her I'm sorry I broke my promise."

"What pro—" I cut him off.

"And you tell her...tell her to be happy. Whether it means finding another man or not...tell her to surround herself with people who make her happy. That's...all I want. I want her to have someone who makes her as happy as she deserves to be." He smiled sadly at me as tears flowed down his face. When he spoke his voice was barely a croak.

"Robin, my friend...she already does." I couldn't answer. Instead I gripped the tome in my left hand and held out my right hand.

Then I focused my spell and got ready to die.


	54. Tiki 6

When I regained consciousness I was on grass. My body was sore, but I was alive. I forced my eyes open. I was flat on the ground, so I forced myself to roll over onto my back. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, unaware and unconcerned that a battle for the sake of the human race had just taken place beneath it.

I looked to my left and right and saw that my comrades were still not conscious. I imagined it was my nature that made me hardier than they were, and I imagined they would soon rise. I prayed each of them was alive and unharmed, but I did not have time to check on them. I needed to find Robin.

With some effort I pushed off of the ground and forced myself into a sitting position. Robin was not anywhere near me. That was not a surprise. We had been separated during the battle and I imagined that when my mother had transported us to the ground it had been in much the same place as we had been in the air.

We had won, that was clear enough. Had we not I would not be on the ground and the sun would not be over my head. But I needed to know that Robin had lived. I called out to him. There was no answer. The island was as silent as the grave. I looked around again just to ensure that I had not missed him. I had not. I saw Morgan nearby. She was on her back and clearly breathing. I would attend to her as soon as I had ensured Robin's safety.

With much more effort than before I turned myself around. Some distance away I saw what I was searching for and I felt my stomach drop. I saw in the distance three unmoving men. Chrom, the avatar, and, to my horror, Robin. I did not have the strength to stand, so I began to crawl towards him. My hands and knees ached and were likely scratched and possibly bleeding, but it mattered not to me. I needed to reach him. I needed to know that he was alive. That he had survived the battle. That he had kept his promise.

It felt as if it took me an eternity to reach him. Each movement I made felt as though it was pulling him further away from me. He had to live. He had to be alive. He was still here, so he must have lived. I prayed to every god I could name that he was still alive. Even as I did and even as I crawled I called out to him. Still he did not move.

After the eternity had passed I finally drew even with him. He was flat on his face and I could not tell if he was still breathing. I placed my hands beneath him and rolled him over. I put my ear next to his face and heard the most blessed sound I could imagine. It was the sound of his breath. I placed my ear next to his chest and once again heard the blessed sound of his heart. It was weak and slow, but it was beating. He lived. But for how long?

"Robin," I said as I shook him gently. "Robin, please. Wake up." My voice became tight as my eyes began to fill with tears. "Robin. Robin I beg you, wake up. Please. Wake up, my Robin. Please. Gods above, please, let him live. Robin. Robin. Robin..."

"T-Tiki? Is th-that...you?" I could hardly believe my ears. It was Robin's voice speaking, and yet it was not. It took me a moment to understand the source of the voice that was speaking. It was the avatar. He had a grievous and obviously fatal wound, and I had assumed he was dead.

"I...I am here," I said to him. I heard him sigh in relief. My first feeling was revulsion. He spoke to me in such a familiar way, and yet he was the man who had nearly destroyed the world.

"I...I h-haven't heard your voice in s-s-so long," he said weakly. "Since you...died. I'm...so...sorry. My f-fault. A-all of it." He coughed and I saw a black fluid spill from his mouth and dribble down his chin.

"Are you free of Grima's control?" I asked. I realized from what he was saying that it must have been so. He could not possibly have been the Fell Dragon. There was too much humanity in his voice. Too much, dare I think it, kindness.

"Grima...finally...out of...my head," he said. I saw him close his eyes and begin to weep. "Is...he alive?"

"Barely," I said. My voice was uneven and I was having trouble maintaining it. "He is clinging to life. I'm sorry, I need to get him some aid." I turned to look around, but I saw that no one was yet awake. I needed to stand. Needed to rouse one of the healers. He needed help. I needed to save him.

"I...can...help him," said the other Robin. I quickly turned back to him. His eyes were open once again.

"How? You are dying," I said. "What can you do?"

"Hit him with...curses," he said, "my fault. Need to...make up...give me...his hand."

"You are too far away and I cannot move him," I said. I did not want to take the risk. I had little knowledge of healing, but I recalled that moving an injured person could be disastrous. It was even possible that I had harmed him by turning him over. I prayed I had not.

"Then...give me...yours..." he said. Part of me did not want to. I did not want to touch this man. And yet if it could help my Robin, I would. And even so, I could not bring myself to hate this false Robin. Perhaps it was because he was still Robin, even if he was but a shade. I reached out and took his hand. It was not Robin's. It was too rough, too cold. But I could feel the similarity in the shape and the curve of his fingers, and in the love behind the touch.

"Now what?" I said to him.

"Take...his." I did as instructed. I sat there on my knees and the false Robin closed his eyes. "Think...of him. Will the power...through you." I closed my eyes and focused my thoughts on my beloved. I did not know how detailed an image I needed to make, but I decided I would make it as detailed as I could. First I pictured his face. I pictured the shape of his nose, the angle of his chin, the warm brown of his eyes, the faint flush that was always in his cheeks, the softness of his lips against mine.

Next I focused on his body. I thought of the strength in his arms and the warmth in his embrace. I thought of his gentle touch when he caressed me, the thrill of him running his fingers through my hair, the way we fit together as though we were always intended to be as one. I thought of the sound of his voice when he whispered sweet words to me in the night and when he told me stories of his friends and his life. I thought of the sensation of his body against mine when I had revealed myself to him. I thought of the most wonderful sound in the world. The sound of his heart beating in his chest. The sound that proved that he was alive. That he was _Robin_.

Suddenly I felt a jolt of magical energy rush through me. I seemed to travel through my entire body before exiting through my left hand and into Robin. He held that position for several moments as the power that flowed through me became painful. Still, I endured. Once the pain had faded I opened my eyes once more and saw that the false Robin looked much weaker. My Robin appeared to be breathing more deeply.

"What was that?" I asked. I had never heard of such a power.

"Gi...ft..." he said weakly. "Took...from...Aver...sa..."

"I do not understand," I said, "but I thank you. For whatever it may be worth, I thank you." To my surprise, he smiled.

"Wel...come..." I believed I understood his feelings, at least. He had been in love with his version of me. Robin had told me about his conversation with Aversa. She said that this man bragged about how he led her to destruction. He must have...allowed Grima into himself in order to live forever. He fell, and when he had I—she—must have followed. And if Grima truly ruled his body but allowed him to remain conscious to see it, he must have been in agony to watch her give herself up.

"I forgive you," I said. I could not hate him. Not when he had done so much for my sake. It had resulted in the worst of consequences, but I could not rightly say that I would have acted differently. Perhaps I would have. Perhaps not. It was impossible for me to say what I would have chosen in another world. Besides, at the end of it all, the true villain was Grima. And this was not Grima. This was Robin.

"Thank...you..." he said. I could tell he was using the rest of his strength to speak. He would pass within moments. He sounded as though he was trying to speak further. I leaned closer.

"What?" His voice was faint. It was barely a whisper.

"Think...she's...wai...ting...for...me?" I patted his hand gently.

"I pray she is," I said. What he deserved was not for me to decide. I could not love him as I did my Robin, but I could not hate him. Perhaps the Tiki he loved would be there to greet him when he passed. I could not say. I could only send him off.

"Ah..." he closed his eyes. Moments later I saw his chest cease to rise and his hand went limp. He was gone. I took his hand and placed it on his chest. I saw that the expression on his face was nearly a smile. Perhaps it was the closest he could come to one through the pain he felt. I hoped that he had gone to a better life.

I looked over at my Robin. His breathing was much steadier than it had been. His eyes were not yet open, but he was breathing. I started to look around for a healer. I saw behind me that the others were starting to rouse. I began to call out for a healer. Lissa was among those waking up and she noticed me. She rose slowly to her feet and made her way over to me as quickly as she was able.

"Tiki?" I heard from nearby. I looked and saw that Chrom was conscious as well. "Is he…?" I shook my head.

"He lives for the time being. The avatar...he sacrificed the last of his life to give Robin his power." Chrom looked stunned. He looked to the false Robin and back to me.

"He did? How? Why? I don't understand."

"I believe that when you defeated Grima it freed this Robin from his control. He seemed to be himself in his last moments." Chrom shook his head in confusion as Lissa arrived.

"Gods, how is he?" she asked. "Is he alive? What happened? Did he..."

"No," said Chrom. "I struck the final blow." I breathed a sigh of relief. I had been so focused on his immediate survival that I had forgotten to even ask. Lissa began to attend to him with her staff. After a minute she shook her head.

"This isn't working right. Was he hit with dark magic?"

"That is what the false Robin said." Lissa turned to the rest of the group.

"Tharja! I need your help!" Tharja had only just stood, but she joined us the moment she heard Lissa's call. She knelt down over him as Chrom forced himself to his feet to find a healer for his own injuries.

"Dark magic?" she asked. Lissa nodded.

"Do whatever you can," she said. Tharja closed her eyes and held her hands an inch above Robin's chest. My only familiarity with dark magic was Bantu's teachings and Gharnef's evil, so I had little idea what she was doing. Still, it seemed to be working. The pained expression on Robin's faced eased and became more neutral. Lissa began further work with her staff. Moments later I heard what may have been the most wonderful sound to grace my ears in thousands of years of life.

Robin coughed.

He fell into a coughing fit that lasted nearly a full minute. It caused his body to convulse but Lissa pressed her staff to his chest and he relaxed down to the ground. Soon after he opened his eyes and looked around. I felt my throat grow tight.

"I...feel like I've been in this position before," he said weakly. I began to weep and bent down to touch his forehead with my own.

"Oh, Robin. Oh, my beloved Robin..." I felt him gently squeeze my hand with his.

"I'm okay," he said. "I'm okay." I had never heard sweeter words. I had to force myself not to pick him up and embrace him.

"Can't believe...you were this stupid," said Lissa. "Almost went and...almost died again." She began to cry. "Stupid. Making me worry like that."

"Sorry," he said. "I'm okay. I think. I feel intact, at least."

"You were cursed. Severely," said Tharja. "I'm doing what I can. You should live. You'd better live or I'll kill you myself." I would have become angry at such a threat, but Robin had explained her to me before. I knew that it was simply her way of expressing her deep concern. In her own way she was showing how much she cared.

"Thought I wasn't going to make it," he said, "but for some reason I'm feeling better now."

"It was the other you," I said. "He gave you the last of his power. Beloved...I am so glad you are alive. I was so afraid." Once again I felt him gently squeeze my hand.

"I'm here," he said. "It's over."

"Truly it is," I said. "The world is safe." He did not answer. No one did. We remained in silence as the two women worked to heal him. I sat back up to get out of their way, but I did not—would not—release his hand. He was here. He was alive. He had allowed Chrom to seal away Grima and he would live forever. We would never be apart. All my fear had turned to joy unspeakable at the knowledge that the man in front of me would never leave my side.

The others began to slowly gather around us as they finished attending to their own injuries. Before long the entire group was standing over us as I continued to hold Robin's hand. I felt Morgan kneel beside me and embrace me. I turned to her and gave her a kiss.

"Dad...you're still alive. You made it."

"I did, sweetheart," he said. He sounded exhausted. I could not hold it against him. He had just saved the world. "Thanks for all your help." He looked around at everyone gathered. "Is anyone hurt?"

"Nothing that won't heal in time," said Libra. "Well...for the most part, at least."

"We should be asking you that," said Cherche. "You're the one on the ground."

"I'll be fine," he said. "Does anyone know what happened to the other me?"

"He is dead," I said. "Though I believe that before he died he was freed from Grima's control. He apologized for everything that happened. It was...so very like you." I wondered if I would have been so willing to let go of any hatred I felt if it was not Robin who had been overshadowed. Perhaps I would not have. It mattered little. The only thing that mattered was that the two people I loved more than life were with me and they were safe.

"Lady Naga?" said Chrom. My mother appeared above us.

"You have done well, Awakener. The Fell Dragon is once again sealed away and the world is free of his control for a thousand years."

"You honor me," said Chrom, "though I believe the honor rightly belongs to the man who gave so much of himself to get us here."

"It is true," said my mother, "you have proved me wrong, Fellspawn."

"Any time," said Robin. He closed his eyes and smiled. It warmed my heart.

"Return home now, with my blessing. The world has been delivered from the darkness. Daughter."

"Yes?" I said.

"Please remain here with your family. I would speak to you alone."

"As you say." My mother vanished. The Shepherds started talking among themselves and their conversation became excited and cheerful. Many of them began to embrace one another. Several of them took it in turn to take Robin's free hand. Lucina thanked him from the bottom of her heart. I did not think I had ever seen her so happy in the time I had known her. Robin, in turn, tried to be as gracious as possible to all involved, though I could tell he was barely able to stay awake. I simply sat with him and held his hand while Morgan held on to me.

The Shepherds began the process of taking down their camp and returning it to the ship on the shore of the island. It took several hours to accomplish and by the time it was done Lissa and Tharja completed their work on Robin. They both said that he would make a full recovery and he simply needed rest. He would have it. I would not make him stand at all until we reached his home.

Once the ship was loaded and everything was completed, the Shepherds departed and left me, Robin, and Morgan behind. They were reluctant, but they knew that my mother had requested a private audience. Once they were gone, my mother reappeared in front of the three of us.

"Greetings once more, daughter," she said.

"Hello, mother," I said. "What is it you wished to say?" I tried to be cordial, but I was becoming weary myself.

"There are two things I would like to do," she said. "First, I would like to say something to...Robin."

"Go ahead," he said.

"...You have done well. You proved me thoroughly wrong. I must...apologize."

"Don't worry about it," he said.

"I must. I did not give you the opportunity you deserved. I reacted in anger, and for that I must apologize. Please, forgive me."

"Already done," he said.

"I thank you, and I must also make one more request of you."

"Anything."

"...Please take care of my daughter." He squeezed my hand.

"You know I will."

"Indeed. As to the second thing I wish to say...it is...nice to meet you, granddaughter."

"Hi grandma!" said Morgan brightly. She let go of me and ran over to embrace the ghostly form of my mother. I nearly started to laugh. My mother was not truly present and her ghostly form was so much larger than Morgan, but she still put her arms around her and even patted her head.

"My daughter tells me that you are a beautiful girl. She loves you with her whole heart."

"I know. I love her too. She's a great mom even though I can't remember her. It's nice to meet you in this time. I hope I get to talk to you more." She sounded so energetic and I saw my mother grow a little embarrassed.

"I...feel the same," she said. "You may visit me whenever you wish."

"Thanks grandma!" said Morgan. She let go of my mother and returned to us. I looked at Robin and saw that he had a wide smile on his face.

"You should return to your home," said my mother. "Daughter...Tiki...I hope you are happy together. I...love you very much."

"I love you as well, mother. Thank you for your blessing." My mother nodded and vanished. Robin opened one eye and looked at me.

"I'm a little tired," he said.

"Fear not, beloved. I will carry you." I reached into the pocket of my robe and withdrew a dragonstone. Morgan let go of me and began walking towards the boat. I focused my will into the stone and grew to my full draconic form. Robin did not let go of my hand until I towered over him. He smiled up at me and even as a beast it made my heart race. I gently lifted him up and carried him to the boat.

It was time to go home.

* * *

In the weeks that followed we began the project of rebuilding the damage caused by Grima's return. Robin and I were both kept extremely busy by all that was required of us and it meant that we were unable to spend nearly as much time together as we wished we could. Still, every night we would return to our home and share the bed. He told me when the work began that he would be sure to stay awake until I arrived should he come home first, so I promised to do the same for him.

There was one day about two weeks into the work where I excused myself from my normal duties to show my support for him in his. He had been called to act as the representative in the matter of what was to be done with Aversa. Many in the city knew who she was and wanted her to be punished for her actions in the previous war that had been fought years earlier. Robin was the chief advocate for the faction that said that she had already atoned for her previous actions by aiding in the fight against Grima. He was not able to gain enough support and the matter was brought before the ruling authority. That, of course, was Exalt Chrom.

"...as I have clearly stated before, she has been genuinely helpful in the rebuilding efforts and is obviously remorseful for her actions three years ago. To continue to treat her as a hostile agent is misguided and borders on cruel," said Robin. Aversa was sitting nearby at the front of the hall. The hall was empty save for a chosen few officials and the Exalt's family, as well as me.

"None of that erases the fact that this woman was directly responsible for the war with Plegia that resulted in the death of Exalt Emmeryn!" said the official who led the faction in support of her punishment. "Exalt Emmeryn was the most beloved ruler this nation has had in decades and was the only reason Ylisse regained its good standing after the behavior of the previous Exalt! We cannot let her murderer go unpunished!"

"With respect, minister," said Robin, "her murderer has been punished. The Mad King Gangrel was killed more than three years ago. Aversa was not the puppet master, she was one of the puppets."

"It is widely known that she was the true power behind the throne of Plegia at the time! Our spies always reported that she was seen dispatching orders all over the nation!"

"She was acting at the behest of King Validar, the man who replaced King Gangrel," said Robin. Even if you want to argue that she was the force behind Gangrel she was still not the mastermind. Validar was, and Validar is also dead, killed some three weeks ago in the second war between our nations. Both men died at the hands of Exalt Chrom himself. Justice has, I think, been carried out."

"Your excellency," said the official, "you cannot possibly sit here and allow this woman who was a top member of an enemy nation walk free in our capital! Not only that, but you have allowed as her advocate a man we all know you hold in high regard!"

"Hold," said Chrom. His tone was one of complete authority. "Argue what you wish about Aversa, but I will not allow you to bring Robin's station into this discussion. I have agreed to judge impartially and I will do so. If you cannot make your case without casting aspersions on your opposing counsel then I will have no choice but to rule against you." The man was stunned into silence. Robin in turn waited until he was ready to speak again.

The two men went back and forth with their arguments for nearly an hour. I thought Robin's case to be the stronger of the two, but, I admitted to myself, I was likely biased in his favor. Once they had finished their cases, Chrom was given the attention of all as he spoke again.

"My sister was likely the most forgiving woman who ever lived," he said. "I have tried to live by her example in my conduct as your Exalt. I believe that she would have extended the hand of forgiveness to someone truly repentant. I also believe that Aversa is truly repentant." I saw Robin smile as Chrom continued. "With that said...I cannot simply allow her conduct to go unpunished. Therefore I will be giving her a punishment that I deem fair." He pointed to Aversa. "You will be placed under house arrest. Given the high ranking nature of your former station in Plegia, you will be placed under the direct supervision of the highest-ranking official in charge of rebuilding. Under him you will be put to work at whatever task he assigns until such a time as he has determined that you have repaid your debt to our nation. Does that satisfy all present?"

Robin looked unworried. One of the officials began to protest. "Good," said Chrom as though the man was not speaking. "You are all dismissed. Aversa, you are to report to my office where you will be met by your overseer. Good day."

Chrom stepped down from the throne and left the hall with Aversa. Once the officials had also departed I joined Robin. He smiled at me and took my hand as we walked to Chrom's office. As we walked the halls we heard Aversa speaking.

"...going to be hard labor, isn't it? Who's this minister in charge?"

"Did no one tell you?" said Chrom. "You'll find out in a moment. I can hear him coming now."

"Gods blood, I should have left when I had the chance...no, I shouldn't say that. Robin gave me this chance and I want to leave here with a clear conscience."

"Good for you. Really." We reached the door and Robin knocked. "Coming," said Chrom. "This is him now." Chrom opened the door and Aversa looked up at the two of us.

"...Oh."

"Hi Aversa," said Robin cheerfully. "I'm your new boss." She blinked several times in surprise.

"I...guess this isn't so bad," she said. "I suppose there are worse people."

"I've actually been instructed to give you the most unpleasant punishment I can think of. It was the trade off for getting this result."

"What? So then all that arguing..."

"Was just for show, to placate the officials' faction and keep the peace. This was settled days ago between the three of us."

"Oh. Nice of you to tell me."

"Couldn't let you know ahead of time. Only three of us were allowed to know just in case any information leaked." She shrugged.

"Alright, give it to me. Let me hear it." Robin began to laugh.

"I'm going to have you do the least pleasant thing I can think of for you. It won't be fun and it'll be a lot of work, but once it's over you'll be a free woman."

"Spit it out," she said. Robin grinned.

"You have to plan my wedding."

"...Oh."

* * *

Weeks of reconstruction work became months. Over that time I began to notice a change in Robin. It was subtle, but I knew him well. Whenever we were able to be together he still treated me well and he still took care of me the way he always did, but I noticed small differences in the way he acted. His touch when he embraced me was slightly more hesitant than usual. He smiled a little less often than he normally would. Sometimes when he thought I could not see I would notice an expression of gloom on his face. My heart ached for him, but I knew that I needed to trust him.

He would tell me when he was ready. I knew he would. I could not be sure when that would be, but I knew it would happen. Still, I tried to be more affectionate than usual with him. It was difficult as I was always affectionate with him, but I made the effort. I held him a little tighter. I let my kisses linger a moment longer. I tried to wake up a minute earlier to spend a few more moments with him before the day began. If I could think of any small way I could show my concern for him, I would do it. It was not until the eve of the day we were to marry that I finally learned.

I knew that we had a busy day the next day, so I worked as hard as I could to finish my tasks quickly. I hurried to our home. I was much earlier than I expected to be. When I arrived I saw Robin sitting on our bed with his head in his hands. He was facing away from me and was not audibly sobbing, but I could still see that he was weeping. I rushed across the room to put my arms around him. He gasped in surprise at my presence.

"Tiki! You're...a lot earlier than I expected," he said. His voice was uneven and he was clearly in distress. I began to kiss him gently. He did not push me away, but he did seem to wish me to stop.

"Robin, please, speak to me. What troubles you?"

"I...Tiki, I'm sorry. I know I've been worrying you. I...I'm sorry."

"But why are you sorry? Robin, what has happened? Please, I beg you, tell me." He shook his head and became silent. My heart ached for him. Something was devastating him, but I could not tell what. I began to cry and I held myself against him.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I beg you, Robin. I have seen that you are in pain. Please, let me help you."

"You...deserve so much better than me," he said. I pulled him in closer.

"Robin, please stop saying things like that. I love you with all that I am. I want you. I have promised myself to you. We are to be married tomorrow. When you speak like this it makes me feel as though you do not trust my judgment. Please, speak to me. I do not understand what is wrong. Help me understand. Make me understand if need be, but do not hide your feelings and act like you are unworthy of me!" Tears began to run down my face. He looked away in shame, then stood up and moved away from me. He looked out the window.

"I'm...so sorry. All I do is cause you pain," he said. I saw him clench his hands into fists.

"No you do not! You have brought me joy untold! Being with you makes me happier than I have ever been! Robin, I beg you, stop speaking like this and tell me what it is that troubles you so!" My voice was growing louder. I did not want to start yelling, but I could see the agony he was feeling and I wanted to help him. He simply would not let me.

"I was going to die!" he said suddenly. I rocked backward on the bed. He dropped his gaze and spoke more softly. "During the final battle. After we defeated the avatar. I...I was going to do it myself. After I promised you I wouldn't. I promised you so many times that I would live. I promised you I would let Chrom do it, and I was going to do it myself. I was going to die and leave you behind." I could hear him start to sob. "Tiki...I'm so sorry. I'm...you deserve someone who won't break his promises. I'm..." I stood up and hugged him from behind.

"Oh, Robin..." No wonder he had seemed so distant. Heavens, I could only imagine the guilt he was feeling.

"Now...you know. I didn't want to admit it. I've been...so ashamed of myself."

"What happened? Why did you change your mind?"

"I...didn't," he said.

"I do not understand."

"I was going to...to do it. I had my tome in my hand. I...I had my spell ready. And just as I was about to fire it off...it was Chrom. He...punched me in the stomach." Oh heavens, no. I understood completely. I understood better than he did, though I had not realized it until now. "Tiki...I was going to die. I was ready. I even...I planned for what to do if I never came back. That's why I...I'm not...I'm not worthy. I couldn't even...live for you."

"Oh, Robin...you believe you are not worthy? No, it is I who is not worthy of you."

"Wh-what?"

"I told you...I find it difficult to sleep without you. That night...when you left to speak to my mother and I woke up I...I took a walk of my own. I met Chrom. I told him...I asked him to keep you safe, no matter what. When you chose to die he must have...oh, Robin, how can I say that I am worthy of you? You were willing to die for the sake of the world. I...I was not even willing to let you." I felt him trying to turn, so I let go of him to allow it. He looked at me with tears in his eyes then he wrapped me up in a tender embrace.

"Oh, Tiki. You can't...don't blame yourself. You wanted to be happy. You deserve to be happy. I should have...never put your happiness at risk. Gods above, please forgive me." I held him desperately. I feared he would disappear if I let go. I sobbed into his shirt. We remained that way for several minutes.

"I just...want you," I said. "I want...I want my Robin. So long as you are alive..." I could not finish. I could not think what I wanted to say.

"You have me," he said. "Maybe...maybe this was for the best. Maybe I needed Chrom to hit me. To...save me from myself. We can...beat him next time. I'll be there with you, whether I deserve to be or not." I forced myself to become calm, though my voice remained shaky.

"Robin...I love you. Never question it again, I beg you. I promise you that I will love you for...for all time."

"I love you too," he said. "You're...my greatest joy. Never...never again. I'll never put you through that again."

"Were you...going to tell me?" I asked. I had to know or it would likely continue to trouble me.

"Yes. I...don't know how long it would have taken, but...yes. I'm...sorry I've been too ashamed to tell you sooner."

"How can I do anything but forgive you? But...can we make a promise?"

"Anything."

"No more secrets. Never again. Let us share everything."

"I promise. No more secrets." I felt my tears stop. I imagined his would as well. I was safe in his loving arms. He was with me. I had no need to fear any longer. He was with me. My stomach growled, which made him laugh gently.

"Robin...would you...mind if we went to get dinner? I am becoming...rather hungry." I felt him kiss me again and again. Any hesitation I had felt from him was gone. I was nearly overwhelmed with the love I felt for him and the love I felt him bestow upon me. How blessed I was to have won the love of this most wonderful of men. Truly there was no woman who lived who was more fortunate than I.

"We really should go eat," he said. "We need our strength. After all...we have a big day tomorrow."

 **A/N: This is almost it guys. There's one more chapter of main story left. Just the one, and a few epilogue chapters. The Voice and the Vessel is...almost over. I don't know what's after that besides finishing Lost and Found, but it's been a heck of a ride to get here.**

 **You guys realize this story is longer than Order of the Phoenix?**


	55. Chapter 55

"Gods, I feel so exposed."

"What would make you feel like that?"

"I just...can't remember the last time I left the house without my robes. I carry so much in the pockets. Not having them is...really strange." Chrom laughed.

"I'm almost surprised you didn't wear them," he said.

"Well I thought I should try to look decent," I said. "It's an important day."

"Honestly, knowing her, you could probably have showed up in rags and she'd be happy." I shrugged.

"Probably, but I'd never do that. I just feel like I'm about twenty pounds lighter than usual." He laughed again.

"That's not the robes, that's the butterflies in your stomach. Believe me, I felt the same way on my big day." I sighed and conceded the point. I knew I shouldn't be nervous, but I was. I was about to go out in front of a crowd and announce that I would be spending the rest of my likely eternal life with the daughter of one of humanity's chief gods. Even if I knew that there was no reason to worry I was still nervous. I felt my hands twitching so I put them against my legs. It didn't help.

I needed to make sure I looked perfect. I adjusted my collar. I smoothed out a wrinkle in my shirt, then a crease in my ascot. One of my gloves was starting to bunch up at the wrist, so I pulled it back. I straightened my boots and checked to make sure my coattails were even and not folding over.

"How does the cape look?" I asked. "Is it too much? Do you think she'll like it?"

"Do you know her opinion on purple?"

"The purple was her idea."

"Then I'm sure she'll love it. I'm sure she'll love it no matter what you're wearing. I don't think it's your outfit she's focused on." There was a knock on the door of Chrom's office.

"Are you guys ready yet? The crowd's getting pretty big," came Lissa's voice from the other side of the door.

"Almost," I said, "you can come in if you want." The door opened. Lissa looked at me, gasped, put a hand over her mouth, and then hugged me.

"Oh goodness Robin you look so good she's going to love it so much I know you're a handsome guy and all but I've never seen you so dressed up you look so good it almost makes me jealous of her." That finally broke my tension and I started laughing.

"You could never have married me," I said, "I'd drive you too crazy."

"I know, stupid," she said, "I'm just complimenting you. Take it and be quiet." I laughed harder and I heard Chrom start laughing behind me.

"Oh fine," I said.

"I'm so happy for you," she said. "Really. I'm really, really happy for you. You did it. You saved the world. Everything's okay and now you get to marry Tiki and I haven't seen her yet but I bet she looks so beautiful and I know you'll probably start crying when you see her and I know you two are going to be so great together forever and have so many little dragon babies and I just hope you understand how happy I am right now."

"I do," I said. She let go of me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Come on," she said, "you should get out on stage soon." I looked at Chrom. He appeared to be fully dressed and ready to go. He even had Falchion with him, though there was no more reason for him to use it.

"I guess it's time," I said. He grinned at me and extended his hand. I shook it.

"It is. Since we won't get the chance to talk later, I'll say it now. Congratulations, Robin. I hope you have thousands of happy years together."

"Thank you. I'm going to make them as happy for her as I possibly can."

"And you know she'll do the same for you," said Lissa. "Or at least I hope you do. The only thing she's talked about for weeks is how excited she is. I bet she was having to restrain herself from flying around to burn off her excitement." She suddenly hugged me again. "Gods, Robin, I'm so excited this is the best day ever."

"Better than saving the world? And, you know, your own wedding?"

"Oh you know what I mean." I kissed her hair and gave her a squeeze.

"I do. Love you, Lissa," I said more gently.

"Love you too, Robin," she said. She let go of me and ran back out the door. Chrom stepped around me and walked out behind her. He motioned for me to follow. I took a deep breath. I could do it. I knew I could. I was excited. There was no reason to be nervous. Except the expected crowd. That was it. Hundreds or thousands of people all here to see us. That was it. No reason to be nervous.

"Robin, you have to follow me at some point," said Chrom. I realized I hadn't moved.

"R-right." I took a step. With that out of the way further steps became much easier. I ended up right behind Chrom as we walked the corridors towards the front entrance of the palace. Given the identity of the bride there was a great interest in attending this wedding, so we'd been forced to hold it outside. I didn't mind. It was a beautiful day and there was nothing to worry about.

As we turned a corner I saw a brief flash of blue disappear down a side passage. Chrom didn't react to it so I didn't think he'd noticed. As we reached the side passage I stopped.

"Give me one second," I said. "Go on ahead."

"Not getting cold feet, are you?" he said. He sounded sincere, so I gave him a sincere answer.

"No. I just need a minute. Wait for me by the door." He nodded.

"Alright. I trust you. I'll be waiting." He kept going towards the front of the castle while I hurried down the side corridor. If it was who I thought it was, she'd be moving fairly quickly and I wanted to catch up before she got away.

The passage itself turned a few times and at one point I saw another glimpse of the back of the person I was chasing. I was correct about her identity. I even thought I knew the reason she was going this way. It led out the back of the castle.

I picked up my pace. I could hear her footsteps now. I would reach her before she got to the door. I turned the final corner and I saw her about ten feet from getting away before I caught her.

"Hey," I said. She froze and turned around.

"Ah...I was hoping you wouldn't see me leaving," said Lucina.

"I almost didn't," I said. "And your father didn't, so don't worry." She shook her head.

"I…I can't do it," she said. "I thought I could, but I just...I can't watch you get married. I'm not...ready." I shook my head and stepped closer to her.

"It's alright, I'm not going to make you. But I have to ask...are you coming back?" She took a step towards me and looked at the floor.

"...No. I don't know if I'm going to try to go back to my own time, but I...need to leave. I can't interfere with baby Lucina. And...I have a duty to the world." I sighed and took one more step. We were right in front of each other. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright. I know I can't do anything to convince you otherwise. Just...let me tell you something before you go." She looked up at me expectantly. "I'm going to tell you something my mother told me that I hope you'll be able to tell to your own children one day."

"Hmm?"

"Wherever life takes you, know that you are loved. And I don't just mean your parents." I pulled her in. "I love you with all my heart, and I'm so proud of everything you've done for your father and for the world. If you ever decide you want to come back you're always welcome in my home. My door will always be open to you." She hugged me gently.

"Thank you, Robin. I...love you too."

"Oh, one last thing," I said. "Tiki and I are going to end up getting a second home near the Mila Tree so she can still go there to perform her duties for the faithful. I'll make sure we leave a spare key under a painted rock so that if you ever find yourself in Valm you'll have a place to stay. Treat it like your own home." Like I had done to her aunt I kissed the top of her head. "And take care of yourself."

"Thank you." I let go of her and she turned to the door. She took one last look at me and smiled a little sadly. "Goodbye, Robin." She left and the door shut behind her.

"Goodbye, Lucina." I turned and walked back up the passage towards the main hall. For a moment I was worried that my detour would cost me too much time, but then I remembered that the proceedings couldn't start without me either way. I was fine. I would be fine.

I reached the hall. Chrom wasn't there, which meant that he had made it all the way to the doors by now. In fact, there was no one to be seen near me. That made sense. The attendants were all probably too busy making food and everyone else would already be out in the audience. I kept going and reached the doors in another minute. Chrom was indeed standing there.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I'll tell you some other time," I said. There was no need to spoil his mood right now.

"Alright then," he said. "Let me get the door." He grabbed the handle and pulled it open a crack. As he did I was able to get a glimpse of the waiting crowd.

"Gods, it's like half the continent's sitting out there," I said. Chrom laughed shortly.

"You are the one the who chose to marry a major religious figure," he said. I shook my head.

"No, I chose to marry a beautiful, kind, caring woman who makes me the happiest man alive. It's just an inconvenient coincidence that she's worshiped by most of humanity."

"That's a fair point, but we can't keep them waiting any longer." Without another word he pulled the door the rest of the way open and I had to squint against the sudden onrush of sunlight. Once my eyes had adjusted I looked out at the stage and the crowd in front of me.

My side was not particularly crowded. The Shepherds, as a show of solidarity, were all sitting there, but other than that the people who were there to see me were few in number. Still, I was glad to see them all. Captain Dan and his quartermaster Jake had come and were in the back. Dan was sitting next to a woman I didn't recognize but looked to be about his age. I assumed it was his wife. Jake was sitting next to a woman I assumed was his wife Anna who was sitting next to a woman I assumed was the Anna I knew. It was always impossible to tell.

A few rows in front of them was Holland and his wife who was gently rocking their baby daughter. Severa was with them. She was sitting next to Brady. I had no idea how they tolerated each other, but apparently they did well enough to spend time together.

Not far from them were three people I was glad to see, though I had never expected them to make the trip all the way from their small village in Valm. Somehow news had reached that far away and Muse had brought Prim and Tomas all the way to Ylisstol. Prim looked a lot bigger than she had the last time I'd seen her. She was holding hands with Tomas, who I could see from my spot on stage had the beginnings of a beard taking shape on his chin. He was a good kid. I knew he would treat her right and I hoped the two of them stayed together.

All the other children were on my side too. Noire had apparently gotten some fashion advice from someone, because she was wearing an emerald green dress that did wonders for her. She looked absolutely stunning. For a moment I was worried that she'd attract too much attention and have her other personality emerge, but I knew she'd be alright. Her parents were with her and she had told me privately that she only had eyes for Yarne. I wasn't sure if he knew yet, but I thought they'd be good for each other.

I caught Maribelle's eye and she smiled and waved at me. She was with Ricken near the front. She looked like she was glad to be sitting down. She was carrying baby Brady and was far enough along that I imagined she didn't have a lot of energy to spare. The woman next to her looked much the same. Cherche smiled that dazzling smile of hers when our eyes met. I had never seen her look happier, and I certainly understood why. She got to raise her son in a world that was safe, and she got to do it along side her husband. She wasn't with him today, but I was sure she didn't mind.

The others were there and many of them took it in turn to wave at me, including Sumia, Cordelia, and Nowi, but the one I was looking for the hardest was Aversa. I saw her near the back. She looked at me and smiled. I couldn't tell if it was an ironic smile or not, since it was her, but I decided to assume that she was happy. I waved to her and she waved back. She had done such a good job planning everything that I had decided not to wait until after the ceremony was over before declaring her debt paid. She was free to do what she wanted, and she had told me that her plan was to find a village in Valm to build a life and hopefully raise a family. I knew she'd find someone. She was, at heart, a decent person. I wished her all the best.

Despite the presence of all my friends, there were plenty of empty seats, whereas the only empty seats on Tiki's side were the seats reserved for the bride's parents. I had no idea if Naga was going to make an appearance, but we had left their seats open as a symbolic gesture. My side had the seat for the groom's mother left open at my insistence, but the seat for the groom's father was occupied by Lissa.

Tiki's side, in contrast to mine, was filled beyond capacity. There were people standing in the back of her side instead of just sitting on my side. There were hundreds of people. Maybe thousands. It was hard to tell. Chrom was right. That was what I had to expect when I chose to marry someone people worshiped.

" _You...you know she's the Voice, right? People worship her. They don't ask her to have dinner."_

" _Are you gonna worship her?"_

" _Well, no, I hadn't planned on it."_

" _Exactly! So ask her to have dinner!"_

And I had. And now here I was a year later at our wedding. And the crowd here to see her dwarfed the crowd here to see me. And yet I couldn't bring myself to care. There was only one person I was here to see and she would be here momentarily.

I walked forward to the stage overlooking the crowd. Chrom took his spot opposite Say'ri. I raised a hand in greeting as the crowd cheered for either me or Chrom, I wasn't sure. Probably Chrom. He was the Exalt, after all. I glanced to my right. Next to me stood a man who had long hair on one side of his head and much shorter hair on the other. The side with the shorter hair was scarred and he wore an eye patch over the spot where his left eye had been. He grinned at me, although it still looked a little odd. His face would likely never fully heal. I had asked Cherche about it when I heard the news. She said she thought he was even cuter than before. Once I was in place Libra stepped up in front of me and held up his hands for silence.

Music began to play, although I didn't look to see where the musicians were sitting. I only recognized the piece because it was the same piece that had been played when Sumia walked down the aisle at Chrom's wedding. Everyone in the crowd rose and looked towards the castle's outer gates. A pair of knights pushed them open and I saw my twenty-two-year-old daughter start prancing down the aisle tossing out flowers. Morgan had insisted on being the flower girl and she looked so happy to be doing it. I wanted to burst out laughing at the sight. Many people did. Morgan was in a purple dress that matched the purple of my cape and ascot and I thought she looked beautiful. Of course, I was a little biased.

Once Morgan had plopped down in her seat in the front row there was a moment's pause. I could feel the energy in the crowd as the anticipation of the bride's arrival built. My heart started to race. An elaborate cart stopped just outside the castle gates. The cart's driver, Frederick, stepped around to the door, opened it, and offered his hand to the woman inside. She stepped out. He stepped aside to let her pass and bowed deeply. I gasped reflexively and put a hand over my mouth. I felt my eyes start to get wet.

Tiki began her slow walk up the aisle. My mind nearly went blank at the sight of her. She was indescribably beautiful. Her hair was down and covered by a transparent veil. Her dress was sleevless and was pure white with a gold trim to match the gold trim of my outfit. She had a violet in her hair and a bouquet of yellow roses in her hands. Around her waist was a green sash that matched her hair perfectly. She was blushing furiously as she walked up the aisle and I could see from where I was standing that her eyes were squarely focused on me. That was fine with me. I was just as focused on her. She smiled at me and I felt my heart speed up to about ten thousand beats a second.

She really was the goddess of beauty.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and Morgan rushed over to take the bouquet from her hands. She sat back down and Tiki walked up the stairs and stopped opposite me. I offered my hands and she took them and looked up at me. The smile on her face threatened to blind me it was so dazzling. Vaguely, as if from a great distance, I heard Libra begin to speak.

"Good people of Ylisse, Valm, Chon'sin, Plegia, Rosanne, and all other nations, it is my great honor to welcome you to this most joyous occasion. We celebrate today the union of the High Deliverer of Ylisse and the Voice of Naga herself." I thought 'High Deliverer' was a little overwrought myself, but I wasn't going to object. "Not only are this man and this woman heroes of our land, I also have the honor of calling them my good friends. Thus I feel as though I can say with certainty that they will have many happy years together."

He continued like that for a few minutes. I didn't pay much attention because I was too lost in the eyes of the woman in front of me. I saw that she was starting to tear up and I could feel that I was too. She looked so happy it made my heart ache. I wanted to grab her and kiss her right away, but I knew that that would come later.

"Robin, if you would repeat after me," said Libra. I nodded. "I, Robin,"

"I, Robin," I said. My throat was tight but I forced myself to speak as loudly as I could.

"do solemnly pledge,"

"do solemnly pledge,"

"to love you, Tiki,"

"to love you, Tiki." Talking was becoming more difficult. I could do it. I could make it the whole way.

"forsaking any other,"

"forsaking any other,"

"for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health,"

"for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health,"

"so long as we are given the gift of life."

"so long as we are given the gift of life," I finished. I couldn't have spoken another word if I'd wanted to.

"Tiki, would you repeat after me?" said Libra. He sounded giddy. We were his friends, after all, and she was the daughter of a goddess he worshiped. I could only imagine how much of an honor he considered it to be officiating her wedding. Tiki nodded. Libra repeated the same vow he had spoken for me and I heard Tiki repeat each line. It was possible there were words that would make me happier, but if there were I couldn't think of them.

"...so long as we are given the gift of life."

"Who has the ring?" asked Libra.

"I have it," said Chrom. He handed it to me.

"Repeat after me," Libra said. "With this ring,"

"With this ring,"

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed." I put the ring on Tiki's finger and she turned a brighter shade of red than I'd ever seen before. Libra repeated the process and Say'ri handed Tiki her ring. She repeated the same words and I held out my hand. She took it ever so gently and slipped the ring onto my finger.

"And so I ask you this once more," said Libra, "Robin, do you take this woman to be your wife? To honor and cherish, to have and hold, forsaking all others, until death should you part?" Two words. All I needed to say was two words.

"I do."

"And Tiki, I ask you once more. Do you take this man to be your husband? To honor and cherish, to have and hold, forsaking all others, until death should you part?" Immediately I learned what words could make me even happier than before. She smiled that gentle, crooked smile of hers.

"I do."

"Then by the power given me by Lady Naga and all the gods above, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." I pulled Tiki into a tender embrace and brought my lips down to hers. She moaned happily and slipped her arms around my waist. Time seemed to freeze as we stayed in that position. I heard sounds from far away, but they didn't matter. Nothing mattered except the woman in my arms. We did it. We saved the world, and now we were together forever. Nothing would ever be able to bring me down again, because I knew that no matter what Tiki would be with me. We would face the future together. We would stop Grima when he returned. We would be together no matter what.

We separated and I took her hands again. I heard now that the sound was that of the crowd cheering and clapping. I wanted to look out at all my friends, but I couldn't. It would mean looking away from her, and I couldn't do that.

"And so what the gods have joined, no man may tear asunder." Libra raised his voice so he could be heard above the crowd. "It brings me great pleasure to introduce to you all Lord Robin and Lady Tiki!" The crowd cheered so loudly I thought they would knock down the walls. Music began to play again, although it was difficult to hear it. I knew that it was our time to walk down the aisle, but I didn't want to look away. I dropped one hand to my side and turned my body out towards the crowd. Tiki followed my lead, but it was clear she also didn't want to avert her eyes. The crowd quieted slightly and I heard the music more clearly. I knew we had to go so that they could proceed to the waiting banquet.

With great reluctance I turned towards the crowd. I saw all my friends clapping for me. Lissa was crying her eyes out. Cherche and Maribelle were hugging each other and tearing up. Even Aversa looked happy, although it was possible she was just getting caught up in the moment.

I started down the steps. Tiki was still holding my hand, so I didn't need to offer it to her to help her walk. As we reached the bottom of the stairs Morgan bounced up to us and offered Tiki the bouquet. She took it with a grin and kissed Morgan's forehead. Morgan giggled and sat back down. We walked down the aisle as the crowd cheered and gathered behind us. There was a banquet waiting, but what they didn't know is that we weren't going to attend.

Once we reached the castle gates we stopped. Tiki, although it was much earlier than expected, tossed the bouquet over her head. We turned around in time for me to see Aversa catch it. She looked stunned. I grinned at her and she pouted. Then her resolve broke and she started laughing.

"Everyone!" I said. The crowd quieted enough to listen to me speak. "Thank you all so much for coming today! It means the world to me that you were all here to witness this!" I glanced at Tiki and she smiled up at me. "Unfortunately we won't be joining you for the feast! I pray you all enjoy yourselves, but we have somewhere else we need to be!" There were sounds of confusion as I let go of Tiki's hand. I took a step away and the confusion became shock as she shifted into a dragon in front of the entire audience. I hopped up onto her back and spoke one last time. "Farewell! See you all in a month!" Tiki flapped her wings and the nearest people stumbled back slightly as we gained height off the ground. The crowd's confusion seemed to amuse Chrom greatly since he already knew this was coming.

We took off and flew away as the sounds of the audience grew quieter and more distant. Tiki sped south from the city and I felt the rush of the late spring air against my face. It was refreshing the entire time. About an hour later we arrived at our destination. The Dragon's Gate was open and waiting for us, so Tiki landed right in front of it. I jumped down and she shifted back. She hugged me and rested against my chest.

"Oh, beloved..." I hugged her and rested my chin on top of her head.

"We finally made it," I said.

"Oh, beloved..."

"I know."

"Forever."

"Forever." We held that position for several minutes. Or maybe it was several hours. I wasn't sure. It didn't matter. She was in my arms. My wife was in my arms.

My wife.

Forever.

"Shall we go?" she said. She let go of me and held my hand.

"Let's," I said. We walked through the Gate and were greeted by a rush of hot air and sun as we arrived in the Hotrealm. Anna was there waiting for us. I had learned from her sister that the other me had never even seen her. He must have only come to retrieve the stones and leave again. I supposed that some part of him remembered how special this place was to him.

"Welcome back!" she said. "And congratulations! My sister sent me the nicest letter about you two! Follow me, your cabin is all ready and waiting." I glanced at Tiki who nodded. We followed Anna along the beach, which was quiet and pristine. We were the only ones here. We were the only ones who would be here for the next month. It was the family gift from Anna and her sisters.

The cabin was around the same size as my house. Anna led us inside and showed us around. There was a stocked pantry, fresh clothes, and everything we would need for our entire stay. She spent about five minutes explaining to us all of the various activities we had available to us and everywhere we were allowed to go.

"And I'll be in my room at the main house if you ever need me," she said, "but for now I'll leave you two alone. Congratulations once again!"

"Thank you, Anna," I said, "for everything."

"You're welcome! And thanks for saving the world!" She left. Once her footsteps had faded I turned to my...my wife. Gods, it felt unreal to think of her that way.

"A whole month to ourselves," I said.

"A whole month." She hugged me. "Robin...I cannot even begin to express how happy I am." I kissed her forehead.

"Really? Because...I think I can," I said into her ear. Once I had I gave it a kiss. She shuddered.

"Ah..." I kissed it again and got the same result.

"We're alone," I said in the same low voice. "It's just you and me."

"It is," she said. Her voice was low and breathy. I looked up and saw that we were maybe ten feet from the bed.

"What's say we...make the most of our time?" She looked up at me and kissed me. I responded in kind as I felt my inhibitions start to melt away. There was no need for them anymore. We had this place all to ourselves. We started to move back towards the bed as we kept going. Tiki broke off from me just long enough to pull down her dress. It took her a few moments, but I got a full view of the proceedings as I let my cape fall to the floor and started undoing the buttons on my shirt. Once her dress was off she started helping me as I nibbled on her ear.

"Robin..." she breathed. It was finally time. We were finally ready. It had taken until our wedding day, but it was finally time. I started to undo my belt buckle.

"Tiki, I...I want you." I managed between heavy breaths. She started kissing my neck as I felt her fingernails dig into my back. I moved forward a little and she fell backward onto the bed. She held her arms out and I saw a seductive smile on her face. She spoke in a voice dripping with desire.

"Then take me. Now, and forevermore, I am yours."

* * *

 **A/N: And that brings us to the end of the story proper.**

 **Wow, what a ride it's been. 11 months, 260,000ish words, 55 chapters and a whole lot of man-hours of writing. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing.**

 **And, since we're here, I get to mention a couple of things. First of all, how about that new cover art? I'm a big fan myself, because ScruffyTurtles is an amazing artist who you should all support.**

 **Second, I need to give a special shout out to XavierOfLegend. My man went and made up a TVTropes page for this story. If you're into that sort of thing, go help him fill it out!**

 **T-minus 3 epilogue chapters until the end now.**


	56. Epilogue 1

**60 Years Later**

It had been a long time since I'd seen the inside of Castle Ylisse. Too long, if I was being honest with myself. Once I had resigned my post as Ylisse's tactician to see the world with Tiki I hadn't visited nearly as much as I should have. Or, I told myself, it was possible I was regretting not spending enough time with everyone I knew here. Would I ever feel like I spent enough time with the humans around me?

"Can I ask you something?" Tiki squeezed my hand and leaned into me.

"You will always feel as though you could have been with them more," she said. "Their lives are so fleeting. It will never truly feel like it was enough."

"I...don't know if that's comforting or not," I said.

"I cannot say. But remember that it has been less than two years since we were last here. It is not as though we abandoned them."

"I know. It's just that I—"

"—feel that you should have spent more time together." She gave me a kiss. "I know. I have thought the same thing many times."

"Including when we were in Chon'sin last year, I assume." I kissed the top of her head idly.

"Of course. Despite how long I knew Say'ri and despite how often we visited I felt that I could have seen her more." We started walking again until we reached the rear of the throne room. There were a handful of attendants here and there, only a few of whom I recognized. Most of the ones I had known had long since retired or passed on. Once we were at the back of the room I pushed the nearest door open. Years since I'd been her or not, I knew this place like the back of my hand. We walked through the door and down one of the hallways until we neared the room we were looking for. Someone must have heard us coming because the door opened and a woman stepped out.

"Robin! Tiki!" She walked towards us as quickly as she could manage and hugged Tiki, then hugged me around the middle. "It's so good to see you two!" I hugged her back and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

Time had taken its toll on Lissa's body, but it hadn't slowed her mind and it certainly hadn't made her any less spirited than she had been in all the time I'd known her. She was still the same cheerful, perky, excitable girl who had tripped over me all those years ago. She didn't let go of me, either because she was happy to see me or because she needed the support. Probably some of both.

"Hey there," I said gently. "It's good to see you, too. How have you been?"

"Old," she said. "Too old. How have you been?"

"Busy. We just got here from Valm. We visited Aversa and her family, and we got to meet some of Prim and Tomas' grandchildren. They named one of them after me and one after Tiki."

"That's so cute," she said. Then she became more serious as the mood darkened. "Robin...we don't think he's going to last the night. We don't even know if he'll last the hour."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I wish I'd been here sooner."

"It's okay. He's had people around him the whole time. He would have been overwhelmed to have more. He'll be glad you came." Tiki put a hand on Lissa's shoulder.

"I am sorry, dear. I know how difficult this is." Lissa let go of me and hugged Tiki again.

"Thanks Tiki. I'm managing. Besides, I probably won't be far behind him."

"Don't say that," I said. "You'll live forever." She shook her head.

"No, I know that I don't have a lot left in me. It's okay though. We become stars when we die, right? I'll make sure I always shine down on you guys." I kissed her again.

"Love you, Lissa."

"Love you too. Always have, always will, even when I'm just a sparkle in the night sky." She let go of Tiki and started walking back towards the room. She stumbled a little, so I caught her and offered her my arm. She took it. "Thanks, Robin."

"No problem." We walked slowly back to the door. Tiki pushed it open and I saw that there was a decent crowd gathered. They turned to look at us and everyone looked excited despite the somber air.

Both Lucinas were there. Six months after her abrupt exit, the older Lucina had reappeared without fanfare. Since she had never explained herself, I thought I might have been the only person to ever realize she had disappeared and not simply left to help out somewhere far away. I had told Tiki, of course, but we had decided not to spread the word. Lucina had ended up, after years, settling down with Laurent. They had lived happily and had several children of their own. None of her family was with her right now, but I imagined that they had been around for much of the last several days.

The younger Lucina had grown up in a much safer world than her counterpart and as a result had lived a much happier life. Still, they were very similar people in many ways and I loved her just as much as I loved the version of her from the future. She was even officially my family. She had married our oldest son Marth, who was also present. He had mostly taken after his mother, except he had my hair. I didn't mind. Seeing my wife's features reflected in my son's appearance was proof of the love we shared. Marth was fifty-eight years old, which meant that he looked like he was about seventeen. It had caused them to receive some odd looks over the years, but they had never let it affect them. They had been blessed with three children who they, and I, loved dearly.

Both Cynthias were present as well. Somehow, and I had no idea if it was fate or just happenstance, both versions of Cynthia had married their respective versions of Gerome. Despite the vastly differing ways their lives had gone they had ended up in the same place. It had always amused me greatly. Only the younger Gerome was present right now. The older Gerome was unable to leave their home much as he was forced to care for the aging Minerva.

Similarly, only the younger Owain was here. The older Owain and his wife Kjelle had retired quietly to Regna Ferox years earlier. Their advancing ages had likely prevented them from making the trip this far south. This Owain was much quieter and more reserved than his older counterpart. He had taken after Frederick in personality much more than the older Owain. He had married his version of Noire, who was in general a much happier woman than her older counterpart, although the older Noire had found happiness of her own.

Cherche and Libra had evidently made the choice to visit, because they were present as well. Both of them were stooped low with age, but no less happy for it. Libra's face had never healed, but he had never let it affect his life.

The two of them had become almost legendary in Ylisse and Plegia for the joy they brought to the people around them. They had spent their entire lives running an orphanage and every single one of the children they had cared for received the same love they showed their own children. Their sixth oldest had taken to running the orphanage with her husband when the two of them had gotten too old to do so themselves. Their other fourteen children—fifteen, counting Gerome twice—had each taken it in turn to care for the aging couple. I was always amazed at how big their family was and wondered how she had managed to endure it. I remembered I had asked her just that question years earlier.

" _Isn't it painful for you? How do you manage it?"_

" _Oh of course it's painful, but the healers and physicians are skilled and my husband always knows how to make me feel better right away. And besides, how many women get to say they gave birth to triplets three times? Honestly, Robin, it's a few hours of pain in exchange for a lifetime of joy. I can live with it."_ I had patted her hand as she rested in bed. She had grinned and insisted on a hug.

" _I don't mean to be overbearing about it, but I care about you and I want to make sure you're alright."_

" _I know that, and it means ever so much to me that you do, but you don't need to concern yourself. Besides, I'm sure you and Tiki will end up having more children than I do before long!"_

We didn't yet, but it was definitely probable. Although in fairness we had a lot longer than they did. And anyway, the two of them had lived full, happy lives and had passed their love and happiness on to thousands of people. They had lived the lives they wanted to live and they had lived them well.

The last two people in the room were the two who were the slowest to look our way. Sumia was facing away from the door. From the indentations in the rug under her chair, I assumed that she hadn't moved from that spot in days. She had, no doubt, been unable to bring herself to. It would have meant letting go of his hand.

Chrom was in bed. Tiki and I had only just received news that he had taken ill, which was why we had rushed here. The healers, our message had said, did what they could, but his body was simply too old and too worn out. They had only given him a week, and tonight was day six by my count. He looked like he was on death's door. His face looked drawn. His eyes were sunken and his skin looked clammy. Gods, I should have been here sooner.

A chorus of 'Robin!' and 'Tiki!' made for our greeting as we entered the room with the notable exception of Marth's 'Mom!' and 'Dad!' Marth was the first to reach us. We each took turns hugging him as everyone else but Sumia moved to greet us. We were as polite as we could be. The mood was understandably somber. The last people to reach us were Cherche and Libra, but they were some of our oldest friends and we didn't mind waiting. Once everyone was done we crossed the room and sat next to the bed. Sumia nodded towards us. She looked exhausted and heartbroken.

"R-Robin. T-T-Tiki. So...glad...you're here..." said Chrom. His voice was weak and it clearly hurt him to speak. I put my hand on his just as Tiki did.

"Sorry we weren't here sooner," I said. He moved his head slightly, as if he was trying to shake it and failing from lack of energy.

"We were halfway around the world and came as quickly as we could," said Tiki.

"But you made it," said Sumia. She sounded as exhausted as she looked. She probably hadn't slept in days. "Thank you both. I'm so...so glad you're..." She lost her composure and closed her eyes. Tiki put an arm around her and hugged her gently.

"F-f-finally...my...time..." said Chrom. "Up...to you...protect...the world..."

"I know," I said. "We will. I promise." A weak smile appeared on his face.

"F-Fal...chion..." he said. "K...keep...safe..."

"We will," I said. "We'll make sure nothing happens to it. We'll protect the world you saved." I thought I saw him try to nod. He closed his eyes.

"Course...you...will..."

"Oh, Chrom..." said Sumia. I released Tiki's hand so I could move to Sumia's other side and hug her. I wanted to say something, but I didn't have the words. The others drew closer to the bed. Chrom's breathing started to slow.

"Should I fetch a healer?" asked Marth. Sumia started to speak, but a weak voice interrupted her.

"Too...late..." said Chrom. His eyes were halfway open. "So...tired...need...rest..." We all knew what he was saying. Sumia began to weep and I hugged her a little tighter. I knew I had to be careful since she was elderly herself, but I wanted to be there for her.

"Chrom..." said Lissa.

"Father..." said the older Lucina.

"Daddy?" asked the older Cynthia. All of them were on the verge of tears themselves. Chrom opened his mouth to speak once more.

"Love...you...all..." he said. "Family...my...greatest...joy..." He closed his eyes. The rhythmic rising and falling of his chest slowed even more. He was in his final moments. He didn't open his eyes or try to speak again. Even though he was still breathing, I assumed he wanted to make sure that the last thing he ever said was to convey his love. Sumia hid her face against my shirt and the others around me started hugging each other. I glanced over at Tiki. She, like me, was focused on Chrom.

"Thank you." I said. I had to force the words out. "Thank you for everything." The weak smile reappeared on his face. Less than a minute later he stopped breathing. I felt his hand go limp and I let go of it to hug Sumia.

Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse, savior of mankind, devoted husband and father, was dead.

Sumia cried softly into my shirt. Tiki stood up to hug our son and his family. Cherche and Libra each rested a comforting hand on Sumia's back. Lissa hugged me from behind and I heard her start to cry as well. I didn't. I resolved to be strong for everyone. They needed me.

The older Lucina and the older Cynthia were hugging each other. I reached out to them with one hand and I felt Lucina take it. I squeezed it as Cynthia's hand joined her sister's. I kissed Sumia's hair as gently as I could. As hard as this was for the rest of us, I could only imagine how much it devastated her. Whether or not she knew this was coming, the love between the Exalt and his Queen was known all over the country. They had meant the world to each other. I pulled her in a little closer. No one spoke.

After what felt like hours one of the younger Lucina's children left the room to go spread the word. I knew that the entire country and likely the entire continent would be in mourning. Chrom had ruled well for so long and Ylisse was the most prosperous it had ever been. Poor Lucina would have a heavy burden to bear, but Marth was with her and he had a good head on his shoulders.

"I'm...so glad you made it in time," said Sumia. Her voice was shaky and choked. I tried to tell her not to talk, but the words wouldn't come. Whatever I was showing outwardly, I was just as devastated as the rest of them. "He hoped more than anything that he'd get to say goodbye to both of you." I kissed the top of her head again.

"Me too," I managed.

"We wanted to be here sooner," said Tiki. "I am sorry we were not."

"It's...it's okay. You were here. Thank...thank..." she lost her voice and cried against me. The air in the room became stifling. Cherche and Libra left the room, although I knew it was only because they needed air. The castle was vast and there were plenty of rooms, and Sumia knew that we were all here for her.

Over the next hour or so everyone made their way out one by one. They needed air and they needed to send messages and be with one another. Tiki stayed, the older Lucina stayed, and Sumia was in no condition to go anywhere. I held her until she stopped crying. I didn't know how long it took, and I didn't care. Once she had she let go of me and stood up. She was shaky, so I stood up and propped her up with my arm. She leaned into me.

"You're...a good man..." she said.

"I had a friend who gave me a good example," I said softly. She sighed and rested against me. Marth returned not long after and hugged his mother-in-law.

"C'mon mom, we...we need to get out of here," he said. "Everyone's waiting." He was, I could tell, also just trying to be strong for her sake. Sumia took one last look at her husband and shuffled out of the room. She must have been exhausted. She would need to sleep.

Lucina was the only person left in the room besides me and Tiki. I wasn't sure what to expect from her, but I knew that she must have been torn up to see her father like this. She had fought so hard for him, but in the end death had still come for him like it did for everyone. She walked slowly over to me and hugged me. She had always been shorter than me, but she was starting to get smaller with age. She hadn't been affected by it nearly as much as some others, but she was still an elderly woman.

"I...need to...to thank you, Robin," she said. It was the first thing she had said since her father had passed.

"For what?"

"Because of you...my father...he died peacefully, at an old age, surrounded by friends and family. I owe all of that to you."

"That's...that's...you're welcome, Lucina."

"I...need to be with them, I think," she said. "I'll leave you two alone." She left to be with her family. It was just me and Tiki left. I had been strong for them. I had done what I needed to do.

As soon as the door closed I sank down onto the chair and began to weep. A moment later I felt Tiki's arms around me and I felt her forehead against my temple. She didn't say anything. She didn't need to. I knew she knew what I was going through. We just sat there in silence while I wept for my friend. He had lived a full and happy life, but I could still mourn his passing.

I hadn't aged a day. I looked the same as I did when we had met. He looked...so old. He had a peaceful smile on his face, but even so he looked so very old. And now he was gone. He was gone and I was here and I would be here for thousands of years. Would it feel like this every time I lost someone? How did she do it?

"Does it...ever get any easier?" She kissed my cheek a few times.

"No. It does not matter how many times you see one of those close to you pass you by. It remains just as difficult to bear." She was choked up as well, and I imagined she was crying, either for me or for Chrom or both. "But you need never bear it alone. I will be at your side, always." I turned to her and saw that she was, in fact, tearing up. I hugged her. For all the time we had spent comforting everyone else this was the first we had hugged each other. I hadn't realized how much I needed it. Fresh tears started to flow as she held me gently.

"Thank you, dearest," I managed.

I never had to bear it alone, and neither did she. I would always be with her, no matter what. Any time she lost someone, I would make sure I was there to support her. We stood together and I retrieved Falchion from where it was resting at the back of the room. I rejoined Tiki and took her hand. We left to meet with the others. As we left the room I took one look back towards the bed. Chrom was gone, but I was still here. Tiki and I would protect the world he had saved.

Together.

 **A/N: I wrote this for a few reasons. First of all, I wanted to give poor Lucina some closure. Second, I wanted to give you a glimpse of where everyone ended up. Third, I wanted to show what it's going to be like for our hero as he acclimates to the idea that he's going to outlive everyone he knows. And fourth, because Sumia deserves the world and I wanted to show that she had sixty years of a loving and blissfully happy marriage.**

 **But boy it's weird that I just brushed over Lucina showing up again, huh? Very weird indeed.**

 **T-minus 2 epilogue chapters.**


	57. Epilogue 2

**940 Years Later**

The radio in my pocket crackled to life. They were finally close enough for me to hear them. The Risen was about thirty feet behind me.

"...a shot. Should I take it?" said a muffled voice through the radio.

"No," said a much clearer voice, "wait a second."

"He's not reacting," said the first voice, "are you sure he knows it's there?"

"Just wait and see," said the second voice. I had to bite down laughter. He sounded so worried about me. I had been told he was an enthusiastic protector-of-the-innocent type, but still. He sounded so worried that I was in real danger. The Risen was about twenty feet away now.

"Sir?"

"Wait." Fifteen feet.

"Sir?"

"I mean it, McCain." Ten feet. Suddenly I sprang to my feet, spun around and flicked my fingers. The Risen, which was doggedly moving forward, was vaporized by my lightning bolt. It didn't even have time to melt away like Risen usually did. It was just gone. I wondered why in the world I had ever been afraid of them. Probably because I didn't have a thousand years of magical training. The radio crackled again as the muffled voice reacted to what I did.

"...Oh."

"Let's head down there," said the second voice. He, of course, knew that I could hear him. Everyone up on the hill did except the new guy. I started walking up the hill to meet the men coming down. I raised a hand to them as I approached.

"Afternoon," I said casually as though I hadn't just blasted a Risen to atoms and they weren't all carrying large rifles. "Not a bad day, is it?" It was cloudy, sure, but it wasn't supposed to rain. It had rained all week and we finally had a decent morning.

"Afternoon, Uncle Robin," said the owner of the second voice. "What are you wearing?" He slung his rifle over his shoulder and shook my hand. I bowed in mock supplication.

"You honor me with such a familiar title, Exalt Marcus...and the answer is a robe. It's comfortable." The owner of the first voice, the man called McCain, looked back and forth between us in shock.

"Uncle...this is Robin? Like...like THE Robin?" I held out my hand to him.

"Like the Robin," I said. "Nice to meet you, kid." He took my hand and shook in vigorously.

"I-it's g-good to meet you, s-s-sir. My n-name is Ewan McCain." Gods, he was like a little kid trying to introduce himself to an adult. Although given the difference in our ages that wasn't too far off. I started laughing.

"Relax, son, I'm not that scary. I'm just a regular guy like you. Mostly."

"But you...you're the...you're the..."

"I'm just a regular guy, I promise." I had long since understood why Tiki didn't like being worshiped. It got so tiresome. It made it impossible to have a conversation with someone while they were tripping over themselves to show you what they thought was the proper respect.

"You're the owner of the Ylisstol Wyverns!" I blinked in surprise.

"Oh. Yes, I am." He started shaking my hand even more vigorously while Marcus and the others with him started to laugh.

"I've been a huge fan of the Wyverns since I was a kid. This is such an honor, sir."

"Please, I'm still just a regular guy. Well, maybe rich, maybe eccentric, but still pretty regular."

"We need to get moving, McCain. Pick your jaw up off the ground and let's get back to the chopper," said Marcus. McCain let go of my hand and looked a little embarrassed. I laughed a little. He seemed like a good kid, if a bit green.

We walked back up the hill to the waiting car. We all piled in and Marcus' second in command drove us back to where their helicopter was waiting about half a mile away. He drove into the bed of the chopper and we all hopped out and went to sit in the front end. Cabin. Whatever. I didn't keep up on my military vehicle terminology since I hadn't been in the military in a thousand years. Once we were settled in the pilot went through his check and we took off. Everyone put on headphones and I leaned back to enjoy our flight.

"Sir, can I speak freely?" asked McCain.

"I'm a civilian, kid. You don't need my permission," I said.

"I'd just like to say again what an honor it is, sir." He was practically bouncing out of his seat. I wasn't sure it was entirely appropriate conduct for a man who was supposed to be special forces, but then he looked young and if I owned his favorite team I was probably one of his heroes.

"You want to hear a secret that I don't tell that many people?" I asked him. He leaned forward and looked like a puppy being offered a treat. I took it as a yes. "I actually invented the game of baseball. I only let that judge take credit for it because I needed someone to write official-sounding rules." He looked like I'd hit him with a lightning bolt.

"A-are you serious?" he asked. Shouted, really. Of course we were in a helicopter so it was all shouting.

"Maybe," I said. "Maybe not." I was, but it was fun to razz him. "Let me tell you another secret. You're actually the only person in this helicopter who isn't directly related to me." He looked around at all the others with him and once again looked shocked.

"R-really?"

"Yep." I pointed to the furthest man down the line. "Lewis there is descended from my hundred and eighty-fourth, so he's a little more recent." I indicated the next man. "Priest is descended from my ninety-seventh, Eckhart is from my fifty-eighth," I pointed to the pilot, "and Davids is from my fifteenth." He raised a hand in acknowledgment.

"Wh-what about the Exalt and the Major?" he said with a stunned look on his face.

"Marcus is descended from my second. He goes way, waaaay back."

"A-and the Major?"

"Remember my last birthday party?" asked the Major.

"Yes?"

"Remember how we wouldn't tell you how old I am?"

"Uh...yes?"

"I'm nine hundred and ninety-eight," he said as casually as I would. McCain looked to him, then to me, then to him, then back again so fast I thought he'd break his neck.

"Does that...does that mean…?" I reached out and shook the Major's hand.

"Nice to see you, dad," said Marth.

"The Major IS my second," I said before turning to Marth. "You too, Mar-Mar." Everyone except McCain started laughing. Marth blushed a deep crimson, but joined in. It had, of course, been his mother's nickname for him and we both still called him that even now. It didn't matter if he was almost a thousand years old. He was our son. He would always be our little Mar-Mar.

"Umm...how many children do you have?" asked McCain. I turned back to him.

"In a couple days I'll have two hundred and forty-eight."

"Wha…?"

"I am a very, _very_ happily married man," I said.

"It's not that weird," said Marth to McCain. "I've got over a hundred myself. I've been married for almost nine hundred years now. My first wife died in her eighties. Decided I didn't want to go through that again so a hundred years or so later I married a friend of my dad's. I think I inherited his preference for uh...older women. We're dragons, kid. It happens."

"Still have you beat by a couple millennia," I said. He shrugged.

"I'm happy and she's happy," he said, "I'll live." She was. Nowi was absolutely ecstatic when Marth had asked her to dinner one day. She had attached herself to me and my family once she realized that we were going to live as long as her. Then Marth had married her when he was pushing two hundred and they'd been happy together since. I wondered sometimes how appropriate it was, but they were both adults. Nowi even finally looked like one. And besides, I loved the two of them dearly and I couldn't bring myself to ever say anything.

McCain, meanwhile, looked like he was getting dizzy. I couldn't blame him. Meeting one of his heroes and finding out his secretive, eccentric hero had almost two hundred and fifty children wouldn't be easy on anyone. I decided it was time to be merciful to him so I turned to Marcus and got more serious.

"You know what you have to do, right?" He nodded.

"Been reading up on what happens. I think I'm ready, although I can't say I've ever used a sword."

"Eh, if my plan works you only have to use it once."

"So what are we doing?" asked McCain. "No one told me." I looked over at him.

"Making history," I said dramatically.

"How much do you know about Exalt Chrom?" asked Marcus after glaring at me in exasperation. I couldn't help it. I was old. I liked to have my fun.

"Hasn't everyone heard his story? How he stood toe-to-toe against the Fell Dragon and saved the world?"

"More or less accurate," I said. There had been a lot more pain and misery than the stories recounted, but that was what happened when you let people who weren't there write the history. And when you deliberately left out certain parts from your recounting that you didn't want historians to know.

Not that I would do that, of course.

"The Fell Dragon, such as he is, was sealed away for a thousand years," I continued. "Well, tomorrow is a thousand years later. So we get to seal him away again."

"Wha—" I cut him off.

"Don't worry, kid, I have a plan to deal with him. But first we need to make a stop. So for now we're headed to Mount Prism. You ever been?"

"Once," he said nervously. This poor kid. Barely twenty and being thrown into something like this. But I knew he'd be fine. You didn't get into their unit without being talented, and mental discipline came with time. Besides, the last time we'd gone through this there were people who fought who were younger than him and who had no combat experience. Lissa's face popped into my head at the thought. Or at least what I could remember of it. There was a good portrait of her in the castle-cum-museum I owned in the center of Ylisstol, but a flat painting could never fully capture the dynamic personality that was Lissa.

"Well now it'll be twice," I said. "We need to meet with Naga for a little bit, then we're going to pack up and fly over to Origin Peak." I assumed that was where Grima would return. It was where he had been destroyed so I figured he would come back there, especially with the Dragon's Table having been replaced by an enormous shopping mall. As much as I wanted to preserve history, that was one bit I was more than happy to lose.

"Just go with it," said Marcus. "Uncle Robin is a little eccentric, but he knows what he's talking about."

"Wait," said McCain, "didn't he say you're descended from him? Why is he 'Uncle Robin'?" He seemed like he was making adjustments to everything that had changed for him over the last hour or so.

"Because it's easier than trying to figure out how many 'great's to put before 'grandpa'," said Marcus. "And he doesn't really look that old."

"I look younger than your father," I said, "and I am NOT eccentric. I'm just someone who's been around a lot longer than you whelps. Why, when I was born we had to—"

"—piss in chamber pots, yes, I know," said Marcus. After a moment he added "...grandpa."

"Now listen sonny," I said. "you respect your elders. I wrote the book on war, you know. The same one you have to read in school."

"I've read your book," said Lewis suddenly. It was the first time he'd even opened his mouth. "It was boring. Learn to write better."

"Which one?" I asked. "I've written seventy."

"All of them, old man," he said. To the outside observer he probably sounded disrespectful, but I had known Lewis since he was a baby. I tried my best to keep up with all my descendants. It was difficult. There were a lot of them. "You write for crap."

"Yeah, but if it sounds like crap but it works, it's not crap," I shot back.

"Crap can be useful," he said, "doesn't mean I want to roll around in it." That made Marcus laugh his head off, which set off the rest of us. I even heard Davids start laughing in the cockpit, and he had no sense of humor. It served to lighten all our moods and we settled into silence until we reached the mountain. We landed on a helicopter pad about half a mile from the entrance to the shrine and unloaded. They left their guns in the chopper since the only weapon we would actually need was on my hip.

Mount Prism was now a popular stop for all the faithful and it was much easier to reach than it had been. There was a road that led all the way there from the nearest town and hundreds of people would visit every day to pay respects and leave offerings. Sometimes Naga would even make an appearance, although it was fairly infrequent. Today was different in that we had informed the local government of our plans so they had closed off the road. The parking lot that should have been full was empty save for a guard vehicle or two. They knew we were coming and didn't bother us. We entered the cave and reached the shrine. I handed Falchion over to Marcus. Naga appeared above us.

"Awakener," she said, "you have come to undergo the ritual." It wasn't a question. She knew why we were here. This was her primary purpose, after all.

"I have, Lady Naga," said Marcus as he dropped to one knee. "I beseech you in this dark hour to give me your blessing." It sounded so archaic to hear him talk like that, but I knew he was one of the faithful, just as much as Chrom had been once.

"Rise, Awakener. The hour is not yet dark. Step forward and be baptized in fire." He did as instructed. As soon as he was far enough away from us fire fell from the ceiling of the cave and enveloped him. McCain gasped and was about to run forward but the others stopped him. The fire burned for about a minute before it dissipated leaving behind an unharmed and unburned Marcus. "You have been deemed worthy. Raise the holy sword and allow me to restore it to its full power."

I had asked Naga once before about this and she said that we would have to do this again for a new Awakener since they each had to be proved worthy on their own. Thus, we were here. And it appeared Marcus was worthy. I knew he would be. He raised Falchion above his head and Naga stretched out her hand to transfer her power to it.

"You have been granted my power," she said. "With this holy sword you can seal the Fell Dragon for a thousand years as your forebears have. Go, with my blessing." She turned her face to me. "Robin, I would speak to you privately. Wait here." I nodded to her.

"Okay. Wait for me outside gentlemen." As they walked out of the cave I heard McCain whispering something, but I couldn't hear what it was. I could guess, though. Once they were gone I looked back up at my mother-in-law. "What is it?"

"How...have you been?" she asked awkwardly.

"Fine," I said.

"And how fares my daughter?"

"Very, very pregnant," I said. "Right now I imagine she's sleeping. She's due in two days."

"Indeed."

"Was that all you needed? Not that I don't like talking to you, but I don't think that was something you needed to have everyone else leave the room for."

"No, it was not. There is one other thing. Someone is here to help you. Hold." I looked around and saw that we were alone, so I wasn't sure where she was going with this. She held up a hand and seemed to draw a vertical line in the air. It was difficult to describe the effect except to say that it looked like a seam opened in the fabric of reality and a woman stepped through it. She looked at me and smiled. It took me a minute to attach a name to her face. I could hardly be blamed for that, though.

After all, I hadn't seen her in a thousand years.

"Lucina?!"

"It's...good to see you, Robin." Without thinking I ran forward and threw my arms around her then hugged her so enthusiastically that I lifted her six inches off the ground. Before I regained my composure I had kissed her cheek at least a dozen times and twirled her around at least twice.

"Gods above, how is this possible?" I asked once I'd put her down. I didn't actually let go of her, but I decided to let her keep her feet on the ground. "How are you here?"

"I asked Naga if...if there was a way I could be here to fight Grima again. She...it's a little hard to explain."

"I removed her from the flow of time," said Naga. "She did not age and she could not interact with the world."

"So you've what, been asleep for a thousand years?" I asked.

"Umm...no," she said. "I've been...awake the whole time. And alone, except for Lady Naga. It's been...difficult. But I knew I had a duty to the world."

"The state she existed in is extremely unpleasant," said Naga. "Humans are not meant to experience such lengths of time. It takes an individual of exceptional willpower to stave off madness."

"Well if anyone I knew had exceptional willpower, it was you," I said.

"Th-thank you. That means a lot coming from you," said Lucina.

"So this is where you disappeared to..."

"Y-yes," she said. "It's...so nice to see another human again. Especially...especially you. I...missed you so much. Lady Naga said that...you named one of your daughters after me. Thank you. I'm...honored." She hugged me back. "Gods, Robin, I'm so glad that you were the first person I saw. I got so worried that it would be strangers waiting for me. I hoped it would be you." I started to stroke her hair like I always did for my children when they were upset.

"It's okay," I said gently. "It's me. It's Robin. It's the same Robin you knew then. You're gonna be okay."

"I...thank you," she said. I thought I heard her start sobbing. I didn't know if it was relief or stress or happiness, but I held her just the same. Gods, it was really her. It was really Lucina. It had been so long since I'd had the chance to see her. To talk to her. To spend time with her. I wanted to hold her and never let go. She was my lifeline to my past.

"I love you so much," I said. "Gods, I missed you."

"I...I know. I never forgot how much you cared. It...it helped keep me sane."

"Oh!" I said as I came to a sudden realization. "I need to call...no, damn, she's asleep right now. Wait! Morgan! I'll call Morgan!" I let go of her and reached into my pocket for my phone.

"Umm...call? What do you mean?" she asked. I didn't answer. I was too distracted finding Morgan's number. I found it and dialed it. Morgan answered on the second ring.

"Hi dad!" came her cheery voice.

"Hey, sweetheart," I said, "how's your mom?"

"Sleeping," she said, "but otherwise fine. Her water hasn't broken yet so we're okay. What's up?"

"You'll never guess who I have with me right now. Here, let me put you on speaker." I tapped the speaker icon and held out my phone. "Say hello," I said. "Don't worry, she can hear you." Lucina looked baffled, but apparently decided to trust me.

"Umm...h-hello, Morgan."

"Hi!" came Morgan's still irrepressably cheerful voice. "Who is this?"

"It's...umm...it's Lucina," she said.

"Oh, hi Lucy! Sorry I haven't called you in a while. But how come you're with dad? I thought you were in Valm this week and he said he was going to visit grandma."

"I...umm...I'm not...umm..." she looked like she couldn't finish. I realized that I had probably thrown her into this too quickly considering the culture shock she must have been going through from being outside of time for a thousand years.

"Sorry," I said, "she's trying to tell you that she's not your sister."

"But I don't know anyone else named Lucina," said Morgan.

"Yes you do," I said. "Or, you did."

"What? Dad, are you serious? Are you crazy? Are you seeing things?"

"I am," I said, "I'm seeing Chrom's daughter in front of me. Your grandmother has power over the flow of time, sweetheart."

"But...but...Lucy? Is that...really you?"

"Umm...yes," said Lucina. "It's umm...really me."

"She's here to help us fight Grima," I said.

"But...grandma, dad, that sounds so ridiculous."

"I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't been in the room to see it," I said. "We'll see you once we're done. Tell your mom about it when she wakes up. And tell her I love her."

"I...but...okay, dad. I'll...see you later?"

"Yep! Say hello to your grandmother!"

"Hi grandma!" said Morgan, once again back in her cheerful mood.

"Hello, granddaughter," said Naga. "Tell your mother I love her very much."

"Okay! Bye guys! I need to go bang my head against a wall to figure out what's going on!" She hung up. She wasn't actually going to do that. Probably. She just needed to adjust. I looked back to Lucina who still looked a little lost. I hugged her again.

"We're going to Origin Peak next," I said, "Grima is due to return tomorrow and we think it'll be there."

"It is where he was sealed," said Naga, "and it should be where he returns."

"See? I'll explain everything on the way. Gods, so much has happened and I need to tell you all about it."

"Umm...if you say so," said Lucina. "I'll trust you."

"Thanks. And don't forget that even now after a thousand years I love you with all my heart. Gods, it's so good to see you."

"I love you too, Robin. And it's...really good to see you." I let go of her and we walked out of the cave. I waved farewell to Naga on my way out. She waved back. Lucina insisted on holding my hand for security. I let her. I didn't mind. When we got outside the others were waiting and appropriately surprised by the fact that I was holding hands with an unknown woman. I didn't care. The only person whose opinion mattered to me knew the score. Or she would when she woke up.

"L-Lucy?" said Marth as he reached us first. "Is that...no, it can't be..." I held up my free hand.

"This is Lucina," I said, "but it's not the one you're thinking of." He looked a little crestfallen.

"Dad, I don't...wait, yes I do. Grandma had something to do with this, didn't she?" I nodded.

"Lucina," I said, "this is my son, Marth. He, uh...married the other Lucina. And then later he married Nowi." Marth held out his hand to Lucina, who shook it.

"It's a pleasure," he said.

"It's a...a pleasure to meet you, too," said Lucina. She looked around and saw Marcus and noticed the Brand on his right hand. "You must be one of the Chosen. I'm Lucina, daughter of Exalt Chrom." Marcus looked at me in surprise.

"You gonna explain this, Uncle Robin?"

"On the way," I said, "now be polite and introduce yourself."

"Oh! Right, sorry," he said as he held out a hand for Lucina to shake. His eyes widened a little as he noticed her Brand. "Exalt Marcus Altus of Ylisse. I'm...a distant descendant of Exalt Chrom. And...you, I think."

"Not her," I said, "it's complicated and involves time travel."

"Oh. Still, it's an honor to somehow meet you. But we should get moving."

"Indeed," she said. She was taking everything in apparent stride, but I could feel her hand trembling slightly.

"Back to the chopper," I said. "Longest leg of the trip is ahead of us and we should fuel up."

"Chopper?" asked Lucina. "What's...what's that?"

"Just stay with me," I said. "It'll be alright." She nodded nervously and we all walked back to the helicopter. As it took off she panicked a little, but I squeezed her hand to calm her down. I couldn't blame her for being out of her element, especially when she was in a giant metal box that was flying hundreds of feet in the air. I gave her some gum and a pair of headphones so we could talk to her and I spent the trip doing my best to explain to everyone what in the world was happening. She stayed close to me the whole way and wouldn't let go of my hand. It was honestly kind of cute, even though I knew she was only doing it because she was scared and out of her depth. It made her seem like a kid.

Once we had refueled we were on our way to Origin Peak. I hadn't been back there since the actual battle the previous time around. Gods, it had taken me a few hundred years to be able to look at the sea. I wasn't going to try to relive the battle against Grima when we nearly failed and lost the entire world. But now I had to. He was coming back and we had to get ready to face him again. Although I wasn't especially worried this time around since we had access to something a lot more powerful than anything we could bring to bear last time.

We landed on the beach and all disembarked. The soldiers formed up around me and Lucina since were the only ones without guns and we started up the beach towards the island. I didn't know about the shrine, but I knew that people only came out here occasionally. It was only really a tourist spot for mountain climbing weirdos and people who studied volcanos for a living. As such the grass had grown wild and nature had been left completely unchecked. There was apparently even some animal life, or so I had heard. We didn't see any now. What we saw was Risen. Not a lot of them, but they still outnumbered us.

It didn't do them any good. The thing about Risen that scared me was that they were large and powerful and numerous. They only needed to get one solid hit in and you were in real trouble. That wasn't so much of a problem when you could kill them from several hundred feet away.

As we advanced up the beach any Risen we came across went down in a hail of bullets. It made the trip to the base of the volcano incredibly simple, although it scared Lucina half to death the first time there was gunfire. I had warned her about it, but being warned and living through it were different animals even if she had ear protection.

Once we'd wiped out the Risen we established a rudimentary camp at the top of one of the hills that we had fought on so long ago. It was higher than I remembered it being, although if I remembered correctly the volcano had erupted at some point in the past which had likely left either rock or ash deposits. I didn't even see the shrine anymore. It had likely been buried during the eruption.

It was starting to get dark so we prepared some food and sat around swapping stories and talking about various things until everyone started to get tired. Lucina acclimated to the presence of the others in time, although she could never bring herself to separate from me. It didn't bother me. I was too happy to see her again and if she needed me with her I'd stay with her.

Night fell and we split off and went to our tents. McCain volunteered for first watch, but I didn't think we'd have too much to worry about. No new Risen had appeared since we'd wiped out the contingent we'd seen and Grima wasn't due to resurrect until the next day if my calculations were right, which they were. I sat down in my tent, flicked on a portable lantern, and unrolled my sleeping bag. I stretched out on it and pulled a book out of a pocket. It was some trash I'd gotten at an airport waiting room, but I liked to indulge now and then.

Lucina appeared in the entry of my tent. I beckoned for her to come in and sit down. She sat next to my sleeping bag. She looked pensive.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm...worried," she said. "I know how easily we stopped the Risen, but I still can't help but worry about Grima." I sat up and she looked at the ground.

"I understand," I said, "but I have a plan. You need to realize how much technology has advanced in the last thousand years. You saw the guns right? And how easily they dropped the Risen? Those aren't even the most powerful weapons humans have now. This isn't like before where we only had swords and magic. I know you're worried." I reached out and took her chin in my hand and brought her face up so I could look her in the eye. "But I need you to trust me, okay?" She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again.

"Alright," she said. "If there's anyone I can trust, it's you."

"Good," I said, "now you should go get some sleep." I let go of her face but she didn't move. She looked back at the ground.

"Robin...do you mind if I...stay in here tonight?"

"I'm a married man, you know," I said without thinking. She looked up and started blushing furiously.

"I...but...I know...I'm sorry, I'll leave. I didn't mean to make you think that—" I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry, inappropriate joke," I said. "You've been alone for a thousand years and want to be around someone you know, right?" She nodded and looked down. "Go get your sleeping bag and bring it back here."

"But...what will the others think? Won't they, I don't know, won't they think badly of you?"

"Lucina, there's only one person whose opinion is going to matter, and she trusts me and I trust her. And I trust you. Go get your sleeping bag." She nodded and left the tent then returned with her bag a few minutes later. She laid it out next to mine.

"I know this isn't an appropriate thing to ask," she said, "but still I...I need..."

"You need someone you know, I get it."

"I've had...a thousand years to get over you," she said. "It's not like I'm going to..." I pulled her in against my chest and heard her let out a little gasp.

"I know," I said. "I know what this is about. Like I said, I trust you. Rest. We'll take care of things tomorrow." Tiki would understand, of course. I had done this kind of thing for a number of our children before. This was what a parent needed to do sometimes, and her parents weren't here right now so I would have to do it in their stead.

"Th-thank you, Robin," said Lucina. She didn't say anything after that and I forced myself to stay awake until I heard her start snoring gently. Poor girl had been through so much. I could only imagine the nightmare of living on her own for that long, unable to even interact with another human being. Humans—and dragons in human form, of course—needed this as much as they needed food or water. They needed affection. They needed to be able to touch someone who loved them. And I loved her with all my heart. If there was one thing I had learned in a thousand years, it was that you needed to show the people you loved how much you loved them. They wouldn't be around for that long.

* * *

"By my calculation it should be in the next hour or so," I said to Marcus. He was lying prone next to me on top of the hill where we had made camp. It was overlooking the plains where I thought Grima would reappear. We were around a mile and a half or so away. It would be enough distance. "We'll only need a couple of minutes once he appears. I'll try to keep him talking."

"What?" asked McCain.

"Just trust me, kid. Risen will probably start appearing so you'll have to keep them at bay."

"But I...what?"

"Do what the man says, McCain," said Marcus.

"Sir." McCain quieted and we all stayed prone on the hill. We remained that way for forty-five minutes. A column of purple light appeared in the sky and landed on the island right where I thought it would. Damn, was I good.

"Someone mark down the time," I said, "and make the call."

"It's 9:43 in the morning," said Marth. "I'll write it down." I wanted to know to the minute for next time. No ambiguity at all. And now I did. Risen started to stumble out from the column of light. They lasted about as long as it took them to walk out. The column grew in size and started to envelop most of the island. Davids had taken off earlier to land on the opposite hill from where we were just in case this happened, and it was a good thing. The column passed where he would have been if the chopper had been left in its old spot.

I felt a sudden surge of power in my mind as I was taken into the void where I hadn't been for a thousand years. Pain throbbed in my temples then receded as that familiar feeling of relief swept over me.

" _My return is once again at hand, child,_ " said Grima's voice.

"Yep. Good morning."

" _Though I was sealed a thousand years ago, I have returned to take my rightful place in this world."_

"If you say so."

" _You can still join me, my son. There is still a place for you in my world."_

"Is there?"

" _You sound as though you have doubts. Do you not remember? You would be as a god. You would rule this world."_

"There's a problem with that, dad."

" _What ever do you mean, child?"_

"I already live forever. Or didn't you notice? Oh, I guess you wouldn't, since it's only been a thousand years. Probably not a long time to you."

" _Eternal life is but the smallest taste of godhood. You would have whatever you desired. You would have your woman forever."_

"I already do, dad. Our thousandth anniversary is in a few months."

" _But you would have riches. You would have untold power at your fingertips. You would have anything your heart desires_. _"_

"I already have everything I want, dad. I have a family."

" _Then your family would be given godhood as well. There is room in my world for them."_

"Yeah? Did you notice that one of them is already here? Or did you miss it somehow?" Beside me in the void, apparently invisible to my father, was the familiar form of my wife. She was smiling at me and, though she wasn't here to speak to me directly, I could hear her voice as clearly as if she was actually standing there.

" **I love you, my dearest Robin. I will pray for your safe return as you go to fight your father once more. But before you go, come here. Your daughter is kicking again. Can you feel it? She is nearly ready."**

It was the last thing she had said to me before I left to meet Marcus. I had put my hand on her belly and felt our newest daughter as she moved. No matter how many times it happened it was always the most wonderful sensation.

Grima's voice became more agitated.

" _Why is she here? She is not meant for this moment."_

"Because, dad, I'm not alone anymore. Last time you caught me when I was tired and unsure of myself and my place and everything. Now I have a millennium of happy marriage under my belt. I'm not interested in whatever you're selling."

" _I do not wish to destroy you, my son. Join me and you will be spared_." I started laughing scornfully.

"See, that's your problem. You've been asleep for a thousand years and you still think you have the upper hand. Your problem is I haven't been asleep for a thousand years. And neither has the human race. We're ready for you."

" _Humans are fleeting and worthless. What could they possibly hope to achieve against a god?"_

"Gods, you should go into comedy if you're going to give me a straight line like that. Let me show you what they can achieve. Good afternoon." Marth, taking a cue from the words I had—unbeknownst to Grima—been speaking out loud, handed me the radio. I keyed it and spoke. "Wyvern Lead, this is ground. You are weapons free. Repeat, weapons free."

"Roger ground, Wyvern Lead copies," came the voice from the radio. Not ten seconds later the roar of jet engines sounded in the distance. Four missiles flew past us and crashed into the rising form of the Fell Dragon. There was a roar of agony as his body was rocked by explosions and smashed into the ground before it could even gain any real height. A moment later two fighter jets went screaming by thousands of feet overhead. Once the noise subsided the radio crackled again. "Wyvern Lead reports direct hits, ground. Will come around to confirm."

The void faded away. I looked down towards the plains before us and saw the smoldering body of Grima on the ground in front of us. I'd forgotten just how big he was. He was so big that his back end was submerged in the water on the beach. Good. I hoped the salt got into his burns and made them agonizing.

We walked down the hill towards where his head was. It was to one side and left his neck wide open. I saw two of the eyes on the right side of his head open. The others were too burned. He almost looked pitiful.

Almost.

" _You would have been...a god..."_ he said in my mind.

"I know," I said out loud, "but I don't care." I looked at Marcus. "End this. I'm sick of seeing his face."

" _My son...why..._ "

"Stay asleep this time." Marcus raised Falchion and it shone in the morning sun.

"In three...two...one..." He brought it down to strike the exposed portion of Grima's neck. I spoke in a voice filled with about as much warmth as a morgue.

"Good night."

* * *

I knocked on the door of one of the rooms in the maternity ward at Naga's Voice Memorial Hospital. It wasn't called that because Naga's Voice was dead or anything, it was just called that because when I had paid to have it built I wanted to remember my wife. When we decided we wanted a lot of children I decided to throw everything I had into making sure she could go through childbirth without pain. Maybe it was selfish of me, but I wanted her to be happy and I knew that it would help a lot of other people in the process.

"Who is it?"

"Your wonderful father," I said, "and guests." The door opened and I saw the smiling face of my oldest daughter.

"Hi dad!"

"Hi Aunt Morgan," said Marcus, who had changed into street clothes before we came to visit.

"Oh, hi Marcus!" Morgan's eyes flicked over to Lucina and she gasped in surprised delight. "Lucina!" She practically flew forward to hug Lucina. I barely had time to get out of the way and avoid being knocked to the ground.

"H-hi, Morgan," said Lucina. "It's...nice to see you too."

"Come on in!" Morgan practically shouted. A nurse at the reception desk shushed her. "Sorry!" she said more quietly. "Mom's awake again. She'll be so happy to see everyone!" We all pushed our way into the room. Tiki was on the bed with her hands on her belly. Our daughter was probably kicking again.

"Beloved, you have returned," she said in obvious relief. "I take it you were successful."

"Yep," I said, "Grima's sealed again and the world has a thousand years of safety. Wasn't even hard."

"Hi Aunt Tiki," said Marcus. He stepped forward and offered her a hand. She took it and he brought her hand up to kiss it. "You look well."

"You as well, dear. I'm sorry I was not able to help you. As you can see I would have had some difficulty moving."

"That's okay," said Marcus, "we had it covered." He looked at me. "You knew this was coming right? And you didn't, I don't know, plan around it?" I shrugged.

"Nine months ago we weren't really thinking too hard about it." Tiki started laughing while Morgan gagged. Marcus started laughing at the sight and I even heard Lucina laugh a little, which made Tiki focus on her.

"Dear, it is so good to see you again," she said. Lucina stepped forward and sat next to her. They clasped hands. "I was so surprised when Morgan told me you appeared. I can only imagine the torture you must have experienced being alone for so long."

"I-it's okay," said Lucina, "I never forgot that I had a duty to the world. It kept me...me."

"Do you know what you will do now? I can hardly imagine you wish to experience it again." Lucina shook her head.

"After seeing how easily they defeated him today I...think I'm going to ask Lady Naga to return me to the past. It's clear that...the world is in good hands." She looked at me and Marcus.

"I'm glad to hear that, dear. Your family missed you terribly when you left. They would be thrilled at your return." I put my hand on Lucina's shoulder.

"She's right. I didn't want to tell you before, but you actually did reappear before long. Once you appeared here I actually thought I could figure out why." Lucina sighed in obvious relief.

"Dear, you need not depart yet," said Tiki, "I would like it if you remained for a few days to meet our daughter. If Robin agrees, we will even allow you to name her if you would like."

"Oh! I couldn't possibly—" I laughed gently.

"I would love it if you did," I said. "By all means. You can stay for a little while, right?"

"Umm...alright. I wouldn't mind that." I smiled down at her and Morgan squealed happily.

"Yay! I missed you so much! We need to spend all our time together until you go, okay? Good."

"We should," I said.

"Alright," Lucina said.

"I'm glad to hear that," said Tiki. "And I hope you will rest easily once you return." Lucina smiled at me again.

"I will. After all, the world is safe."

 **A/N: So this is going to be the last author's notes I write on this work. The next chapter is the finale and I want to let that stand on its own.**

 **Once again I need to say thank you. Thank you to everyone who read this. Thank you to everyone who favorited it and followed it and everyone who reviewed it and everyone who stuck with me. Thank you for all the kind words and all the feedback.** **Thank you whether you've been reading this since the beginning or if you just jumped in.** **Thank you to IntSys for making these wonderful characters.**

 **I need to give special shout-outs, too. Shout out to Antex for reviewing every chapter. Shout out to XavierOfLegend for leaving his giant essay reviews and once again for the TVTropes page (go help build it!). Shout out to PinkDiamond4000 for when you reach this chapter. Shout out to Darth Hamburglar for being the very first person to follow this story waaaaaay back in October. Shout out to jdt for his amazing fanart. Shout out to ScruffyTurtles (not that he's gonna read this since he likes Robin/Anna) for his incredible work on both cover arts and the other commission I recently did for him (you owe it to yourself to go look up his latest Tiki/Robin piece. It's one of mine and it's beyond amazing.)  
**

 **I don't know what's next. I'm going to finish the other story I'm working on and then we'll see.**

 **This is abomb30. Thank you, and goodnight.**


	58. Finale: The Knight and the Princess

**9,000 Years Later**

Robin had chosen to wake me up early when he was leaving the house in the morning. I could understand why. He was mildly concerned that he would never return home. I, of course, knew he would. We had been together too long for me believe that Grima's destruction would mean the end of his life. If nothing else, he and I were bound together too strongly for him to simply vanish. Though of course we had many people close to us who could tether him to this world, I knew that he would not leave me. He would return for me and we would live our remaining years together.

Though I was a dragon, time, in its implacable forward march, was coming to claim me as well. I was now thirteen thousand years old, and I knew that the hour was nearly at hand when I would be called to take my mother's place as humanity's guardian spirit. I did not know exactly how much longer I had, but I knew that it was not long. Thus, as the day of Grima's latest return had drawn near, Robin and I had come to the decision that he would slay his father for good. If my mother was right it would mean that he would lose his dragon essence and become fully human.

I did not know if he would age ten thousands years in a moment, but I chose to believe that he would not. I believed that he would simply live the rest of his years as a human would, perhaps fifty or sixty more. Humans lived much longer than they had in the past, but they were still humans and their bodies still failed at a mere century and a half. Robin could perhaps have as long as that, but it would likely be shorter. He—and I—now fully appeared our ages, though time had not made him any less appealing. If anything he had grown more handsome every day that we had been together. Sometimes I had to remind myself that my entire life was indeed real instead of some blissfully happy dream.

I wished to get out of bed, but I found that I had very little energy to do so. I had always been a heavy sleeper and time had only made me more so. And yet I could not allow myself to sleep. I needed to be awake when he returned, for I knew he would. So I forced myself to sit up and I moved to sit in my chair. Humanity, in their infinite capacity for innovation, had long ago created chairs that allowed the person sitting to move about freely without even touching the ground. It never failed to delight me when I used mine to traverse our home, which in turn always pleased Robin when he saw how happy I was. That would, in turn, make me even happier. Nothing brought me greater joy than the smiling face of the most wonderful man to ever live.

" _Dearest, please wake up."_

" _Mm...beloved, I am awake."_

" _Today's the day. I only have a couple of hours."_

" _You will return. I know it. For whose bond is stronger than ours?"_

" _No one's. I'll be back later. I love you."_

" _I love you too, my Robin."_

I thought back to our conversation before he had departed. He was to meet with some others to travel to the island where his father would return. I was simply too old to go with him, but I would not say goodbye. He was coming back.

My chair took me to the kitchen where I took breakfast. He had left me some food on the table with a note. It was simple.

 _See you later. Love you. -Your Robin_

"Love you," I read aloud. It was impossible to count the number of times he had said or written those words to me. Even when he did not say them I knew he felt them. I heard them all the time, even if they were not spoken. They were in every kiss. In every touch. In every meal. In every small task done to make our home cleaner. In every small gift and every large gift. In every word he said in praise of our children. In every warm summer day we sat together in the shade. In every winter night spent by the fire. In every place he took me. In every warm smile. Everything he did conveyed that message to me.

He loved me.

He had loved me for ten thousand years. Countless human lifetimes had passed. So many things had happened. Humanity had spread among the stars even as he and I allowed our names to fade from history. Many still told our story, but I often heard from my children that those who lived on other planets forgot our names and knew us only as the Voice and the Vessel. I could hardly say I minded that I was no longer treated as an object of worship. My children often told me that the stories they told of us were often filled with contradiction and error, but we took solace in one thing.

All those who told the stories agreed that we loved one another, as husband and wife, above all else.

Once I had finished eating I allowed my chair to take me to the porch so that I could watch the daytime sun. Robin had built the home we now lived in with a porch to the east and the west. He told me that he wanted us to be able to watch the sun rise and set together, and so we did. Though it was often difficult for us to wake up to watch the sun rise together, we always watched it set.

I settled back in my chair as I looked out at the land in front of me. Much of the world was built with cities, but the town in which our house was located was deliberately kept undeveloped. It was, of course, near the Mila Tree. Despite the spread of the human race, many on our world still followed the old ways. They could hardly deny the truth of them, as they often received visits from the one they considered their chief god.

Just as I had that thought, as if I had beckoned her by thinking it, my mother appeared in front of me.

"Good morning, my daughter," she said. She floated several inches above the ground in front of me, which meant that I had to look up at her spectral form.

"Good morning, mother," I said.

"Your husband told me of his plans to destroy the Fell Dragon." I knew he had. He had told me that he would inform her.

"Indeed. The Fell Dragon will not survive the morning."

"You know, of course, that this could mean his end," she said a little sadly.

"It will not, mother. I have faith in him. He will return to me."

"Perhaps. I cannot deny the strength of your bond. Any doubt I may have ever had in him has long been washed away. And yet you must know that, even should he survive, he will be human. He will live out his short life and pass away." I reached a hand out to her and she took it gently. It may have been an illusion, but she was my mother and I still felt the love in her touch.

"I know this, mother," I said. "I have always known it. I have always known that our time together must end eventually. He has given ten thousand years of his life to me. I can hardly ask him for more. I have made my peace with the knowledge that I must be alone in the afterlife. I will simply treasure in my heart the time we were allowed to be together and the new lives that were created as a result of our love."

"And how are your children?" she asked. "Have you spoken to them recently?"

"I speak to them whenever I can," I said, "though it is difficult to keep contact when we have so many who are spread so far."

"I do not think that any other member of the tribe can claim to be the mother of a thousand young," she said. I thought I heard a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Most of them are not so young anymore," I said with a laugh of my own, "but I am more than happy it is so. Each new child we brought into the world only served as further proof of the love I share with him. Even now, after so long, I sometimes feel as though I have been in the midst of a dream."

"In truth it has brought happiness to me as well. Do you recall when I first met him?"

"The details may have faded from my mind, but yes, I do."

"I told him then that, because you had chosen him, I was forced to leave you in his care. I told him that he should care for you and that there would be dire consequences if he did not. And I told him...that I wanted you to be happy. That is all I ever wanted, my daughter. I wanted your happiness, and he has provided it. I am...pleased that you chose him."

"As am I, mother," I said.

"Have you truly accepted that you will be separate from him when he has passed?"

"I have," I said. "I know my hour approaches. I know that soon I will be called upon to take up your mantle. I know that I must exist separate from humans as I watch over them. I am willing to do so. It is my duty." It was difficult to consider, but he had given me so much. I could not have asked him for more. I knew from the beginning that he and I could not be together for eternity, but he had given more years than I could have possibly hoped for. I would face my role as Naga with my head held high and I would keep him in my heart forever.

"Very well, my daughter," she said. "In that case there is something I need to discuss with you if Robin returns."

"He will," I said. "I have faith in him." She nodded. To pass the time I began to speak to her about my family. I received regular messages from all of our children and many of our grandchildren and beyond, though few of them still lived on this planet. They were spread as far away as the very stars themselves. I wondered still if any of the stars that was home to a planet now inhabited by humans was one of those I had lost over time. I knew now what the stars were made of, and yet I still had to wonder if perhaps the souls of those who passed on became a part of the stars.

What felt like hours passed as we spoke of my family and the thousand children Robin and I had brought into the world. When we had decided to have so many children I worried that it might cause me to forget their names or not be able to tell them apart, but I found that such a thing never happened. Instead, each new child I bore him only caused the love I felt for my family to grow. I loved each of my children that much more as they were blessed with a new brother or sister. And, most of all, I loved my husband even more each time I saw him smile and cradle his newborn child.

"Ah," my mother said at one point during the conversation as she put her hands against her temples, "I can no longer feel the Fell Dragon's presence in the world. It is done."

"Good," I said, "now we must await Robin's return." He would come home. It might take him some time because he was slowed with age, but he would come home.

"Indeed."

"You should rest," she said, "you appear tired."

"I am not so old that I need sleep already," I said, "and besides, I wish to be awake when he arrives."

"Very well," she said. She moved to sit next to me. Even so her face was several feet above me. I felt my eyelids grow heavy as I looked out at the morning sun and considered that there would no longer be a Fell Dragon to threaten the world. He had finally done it. We had sealed Grima away so many times, and now it was finally over. Humanity was safe, never again to be threatened with destruction by a dark god.

I felt a hand on my shoulder shake me gently and I blinked several times. I looked up to my right and saw Robin smiling down at me. He had his own chair come over to him and he put it next to mine. The barrier between them retracted and they combined to form a seat for the two of us. He sat down and put his arm around me.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I tried to stay awake until you returned, but it appears I could not." He kissed me on the cheek as he so often did.

"It's fine," he said. "Your sleeping face is so cute that I don't mind seeing it."

"Leave it to you to take away my concern with a word, you charmer," I said lightly. I gave him a kiss and rested against him. It was such a warm and familiar position that I nearly fell asleep again. I knew that I could if I wished, for I knew he would remain with me until I awoke.

"It's not my fault you're so cute," he said, "really I'm just being honest." My mother floated back up in front of us. "Hello Naga. You're looking well."

"I am, Robin," she said, "as are you. I have felt the Fell Dragon's destruction, and now I have seen your return. My concerns have been assuaged."

"Yeah, when I finished him off I felt myself...falling, I suppose." He looked at me. "I've told you what it's like when he's inside my head. I thought I was going to fall into the void. But I didn't. Can you guess why?"

"Had I need to guess," I said, "I would guess that I was there beside you in the darkness and I pulled you back." He kissed my forehead.

"You're right," he said, "you didn't need to guess. You've saved me so many times before, I suppose it's only appropriate that you did it again." I murmured in satisfaction and hugged him around the middle.

"And you are now fully human," said my mother. "How do you feel?"

"I don't feel any different," he said, "except maybe a little older."

"You will age much more rapidly now," she said, "as expected of a human."

"Yeah," he said, "I know. It's a little strange to think about, but hopefully I make it another six months at least."

"You should," I said. "You should live several more years at least."

"Good," he said, "I wanted to make it at least until our ten thousandth anniversary."

"Mm. I can hardly believe we have been married for so long." He kissed me again.

"And you've gotten more beautiful every day we've been together," he said.

"Oh you...I wished to say something like that to you first," I said crossly. He laughed and my heart sped up. No matter how many times I heard him laugh it always made me feel warm inside.

"Do you remember what I promised you back when we got engaged?" he asked.

"You will have to remind me," I said. I did, and he knew that I did, but I wanted to hear him say it. And I wanted my mother to hear him say it.

"I promised that, whether we were together for a year, or ten years, or ten thousand years, I would love you more every day." I kissed his cheek several times.

"And did you?" I asked.

"I did."

"Good, because I did as well," I said.

"It makes me glad to hear that," said my mother, "for there is something I must discuss with you both." We looked at her in unison.

"Oh?" he said. I thought I suspected what she was going to say, but I did not want to say anything for fear that I was wrong.

"You, Robin, are the son of the Fell Dragon. Though you have destroyed him and his essence is no longer within you, he remains your father."

"I know," he said, "but I've never let it get me down."

"I know this," she said, "which is why I spoke with the Divine Dragon tribe elders after you told me of your intention to destroy him."

"Oh?"

"Indeed. I convinced them to consider you as much a dragon as anyone else born through the union of a human and a dragon. And now that the Fell Dragon's stain is no longer on your soul...the elder has agreed to perform the ritual to Join you to my daughter."

"Wh-what? Really?" He looked at me and back to my mother several times. "D-did you know about this?" he asked me.

"I suspected it," I said, "but it was only now confirmed to me." I pulled myself tighter against him.

"I...I can't believe it," he said. "I thought you said they would never accept me." My mother, in an exceedingly rare sight, smiled.

"I convinced them to allow it, as you are the one who destroyed the Fell Dragon. It is the least I can do for the man who has brought my daughter ten thousand years of joy." He lost the ability to speak. I saw him begin to cry with delight. He put a hand over his mouth as I felt myself begin to tear up as well.

"We can truly be together forever," I said. "Once I become Naga and even beyond. We need never be apart."

"Indeed," said my mother. "My daughter will soon take up my mantle and I will pass to the heavens. I believe I will do as you suggested so long ago and seek out her father."

"You will find him, mother," I said. "I'm sure he is waiting for you."

"Sh-she's right," said Robin. It was clearly still difficult for him to speak. I did not think I could either. She had done it. My mother had done it. Robin and I could be together forever. We never had to be apart.

"I pray she is," said my mother. She knelt down and put herself at eye level with us. "Though I am sure I know your answer, I must formally ask you both so that I may bring the message back to the elder." She looked at me. "Tiki, do you wish to be Joined to this man? To pledge yourself to him for all eternity?"

"Yes, mother," I said. I looked up at Robin.

"Robin, do you wished to be Joined to my daughter? To pledge yourself to her for all eternity?" Robin looked at me and smiled through his tears. Like it always did, his smile made my heart race. It had done so for ten thousand years. It was the smile of the finest man who ever lived. It was the smile he had always given me whenever I had desired it. It was the smile that never failed to bring me joy. It was the smile of the man I loved with all my heart.

My Beloved.

My Robin.

Though I knew it was difficult for him, he managed to respond. She knew what he would say and I knew what he would say, but I still felt a thrill when I heard his words.

"Of course the answer is yes. The answer has always been yes."

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
